


Prodigium

by MonsterBoyf



Category: VIXX
Genre: Age Regression, Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amber Liu appearance, Autophile, BDSM, Badass/Butts apperance, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Bukkake, But only through dialog, Collars, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Excess Cum, Exhibitionism, Ficlet Collection, First Dates, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, I finally used Hyuk shapeshifting for smut, I'm always going to find ways to use that as a tag, Impregnation Kink, Ken and hongbin are giant brats, Ken doesn't know how to talk about his feelings, Ken is doing his Best, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Original Character(s), Miscommunication, Multi, Muzzles, New Boyfriends, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Predator/Prey, Punishment, Puppy Play, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Lubrication, Sex Selfies, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Sub Drop, That's not a tag but, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vague reference to Skyrim, Vampires, Voyeurism, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Whipping, monster au, shapeshifter hyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-09-04 10:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 157,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBoyf/pseuds/MonsterBoyf
Summary: Hongbin has five boyfriends that are monsters. What kind of stories can come out of six monsters- a witch, vampires, werewolves, and shapeshifter- living all together?





	1. A brief introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t leave cause this is in first person it’s only for this section and like one paragraph intros to the chapters I promise

In 2005, I was graced to meet some-no, _the_ most influential men in my life. That year, it had been about three years since I had left college, writing degree in tow. My intention is not to write a biography of how I got to that point, so I will simplify. I was in a rough place at that point in time. It was a phase where I was becoming everything my parents disliked and I was hiding something major from them.

My junior year of college, I was introduced to a man. This man was calm, charming. If I’m being truthful, that night I was very, very drunk. Maybe a little stoned but that I can’t confirm. He told me, with utmost causality and poise, about his new life style. As a drunk college kid, my natural response was of course “I call bullshit.” This was apparently my mistake.

This next morning I woke up with not only a killer headache, but also a seemingly unending hunger. When I was able, I did eat what would have been plenty to curve it had this been any normal human hunger. My roommate came in. I heard his pulse from across the room yet I assumed it was hearing my own head pound. It wasn’t till I watched a little girl trip that weekend and scrape open her knee that it hit me. No fucking way was I thirsting over _blood_.

Alas, despite my alarm and disgust, it was found it to be true. I nicked my own hand and after reflexively licking it, I knew. It was a burning sensation. It felt like I had been lost to the wilds for years and then brought back to a glorious banquet. I am a vampire. I am a monster.

As it may be, so are my boyfriends.

Quite the opening to a blog, no? Don’t worry, I’ll explain if you so choose to read further.

———————

Current day, I live out in the country, far from the city with my five monster husbands.

The eldest, a vampire named Hakyeon, is the cause for many of us being together. He was born long ago, as he likes to remind us when he’s angry by addressing us as young man or little boy. He doesn’t have exact memory, or any record of it, but he sets it as 1878. He had gotten to 25 before having to be turned. His was much rather malicious than myself. An attack on an innocent man outside at night resulted in changing his life for eternity. Hakyeon managed to learn and find other monsters and vampires. This was in part to secret locations monsters often set up to meet one another. These were mainly meant for vampires, but they eventually became safe spaces for all species, as I’m told. It is because of these bars, that my second boyfriend comes into play.

It’s the fifties. Hakyeon is out again, relaxing on, what I can only imagine are, those obnoxious cliche couches you’d expect a vampire to lounge on. Note that it was also allowed at these clubs for humans to come along, see what it was like to get drained by the eternal men and women. That’s where we find Taekwoon, the second boyfriend, and a witch. Some flirting occurs, a little biting, a lot of details I’d rather not disclose to the public, and Taekwoon has become a little fling of our charming vampire main character. (Reading this draft, said vampire boyfriend gave me a very exhausted look for that comment.) They meet often at their little spot.

This is rather odd. You see, our witch is not the bar type. Taekwoon is quiet, he’s gentle. His face looks like he wants me to rot but we’ve all grown to love his little glare and pouty lips. (Another silent scolding look from a boyfriend.) The two had set up an arrangement. They liked each other, liked seeing each other even if it was in the dark of the night at what equates to a _modest_ sex club with a gothic theme. They couldn’t be in public together. Hakyeon unable to handle the light of day and two men alone together, both being single, rose too many red flags.

Jaehwan, born of werewolf mother and human father, was next in line. Jaehwan is a brat, and back then he was no different. He was part of the punk movement. Leather jacket, distressed jeans, earrings, the whole sha-bang. By this point, Taekwoon and Hakyeon had been living together for years. They still frequented the club, but more out of nostalgia and for friends than the typical club life. Living together though, Taekwoon found a fatal flaw. Getting drained every single day wasn’t healthy, and Hakyeon felt wrong eating from anyone else when he was already bonded to another. This is where a third person came in. The original plan wasn’t quite a polyamorous trio, but having their own boy toy they grew rather fond. Jaehwan has always been … _morally grey._ So being prompted by a vampire and a witch that he’d have a place to stay and two men possibly to fuck as long as he offered up his blood, he didn’t have a hard choice to make.

Jaehwan was fine with the open relationship, but it was at the point he had to start dealing with his feelings that he had to slam on the brakes. Despite being feisty and sharp at every edge, he’s soft inside. He’s bad at feelings. This didn’t stop him joining the other two to make a happy three. (It’s not important, but I’d like to mention the fact they lied and called him their “nephew” so as to not raise too many brows.)

This leaves two, excluding myself. The final two come almost hand in hand, our tender hearted shapeshifter Sanghyuk and our puppy Wonshik, a full blooded werewolf. Hyuk joined them in the nineties, under much less optimistic circumstance. Sanghyuk, prior to us, helped in much sleazier of occupations. When the three had found him, he was working for a seance. As a shapeshifter, he could deliver comfort to those searching for it. He could change into the dead’s form and present himself. Ethics aside, that was the life he lived. Hakyeon was once again the one to find him. The two now however, never say what it was Hakyeon was searching for. Secrets are rare when you have six partners, and us four all worry we may not want to know even if we do. There’s a lot of life in Hakyeon, very little being good life.

Regardless, Hakyeon knew a monster when he saw one. They all had to be more gentle, sweet with Sanghyuk however. For years, at points even now, his confidence is in short supply. With the five of us, he's a very different person now than he was. Being a monster and being able to control what anyone saw him as resulted in a hatred for the real him. I have the urge to fill this with sentiments, gush about the absolute sweetheart he is, but I shouldn't digress.

Having the four of us obviously changed him, as a few years back he got the final piece to our puzzle, Wonshik. The werewolf started as Sanghyuk's boyfriend, a cute little duo stemming out of the fact he had caught him shifting back into human form at early morning. Jaehwan insists I mention the fact it was in woods right behind our neighborhood _Denny's_ and Wonshik was also butt naked at the time. _The point is_ that Sanghyuk had found him first. Being the person he was, he kept dating Wonshik and dating the four of us separate. We were all aware; it was just Sanghyuk didn't want to scare him away instantly. It wasn't until Wonshik came to dinner that our little family had finally all met. All of us just celebrated our seventh anniversary with him a few months back, in fact.

  
So that is the brief summary of how we became a little family of six. There's much more to it now, gross things, sweet things, tears, kisses, sex. It's all there, but I feel like allowing you to dip your toes before I push you in the pool. These are my men, my babies. I want you to see all the elements in them I see within this series. I suppose, this could also stand as a lesson of monster culture. What is life like with full moon cycles, bloodthirst, magic? Yes, this could serve as a very unscientific, personal guide. These are monsters. This is who they are. This is how my monsters act.


	2. Section 1: Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some good fashioned fluff. I apologize for the short length. You can take one look at my account and see it's been some time since I've done it and done it well.

With there being six of us, six jobs, six different sets of hours, days can be rather messy and inconsistent. For example, I still keep with the mystique of vampires sleeping most of the day hours; but Hakyeon still acts like it's the 50s and he gets up at 4 am. Vampires don't need to sleep in the daytime, really we don't need much sleep at all, thus Hakyeon. Our puppies however do the typical nine to five, somedays working from home if it's a moon week. The eldest three often have to change jobs, staying too long without aging being suspicious. For a period of time Hakyeon even worked as a butcher, which is always what he uses to wave away his frightening knife skills. As a writer, I'm normally stuck working home. Taekwoon works at the old bar, late noon to early morning. He does tattoos and piercings for the people there. Originally, it started as him marking people with sigils to give them the permanent benefit. Eventually however, he branched out into true artistic tattooing. He also helps with piercings, though it's mainly his partner that does this. 

These hours, this of predicament of time can be lovely, or other special days can have none of us seeing one another.

* * *

Hakyeon has a morning ritual. He gets up, puts on his cute little bathrobe, cleans up his face and hair, then has his breakfast before working. The robe is short, but it's been his for so long he couldn't stand parting with it. He also doesn't need to be waking up this early, but he might be graced with seeing one of his lovers if he does.

Hakyeon fluffs his feathery hair in his mirror before smoothing it down. His eyes look so tired, and his cheek is red from laying against his pillow. He tightens the cord around his robe before making his way down the stairs. He's walked this path so many times. He remembers walking down with a little candle flickering with his movements, the air icy without the fireplace. He simply moved down the stairs in the dark now, knowing how many steps it was, knowing the steepness of the stairs. He moved around like a silent ghost in the house during the early mornings.

“Taekwoon!” Hakyeon jumped when he looked up and saw the witch putting away his coat. He hummed in response, not looking to the vampire as he slipped out of his shoes. Hakyeon quickly scuttled over, happily placing his hands on the younger's chest. Taekwoon still carried the cold of the air, Hakyeon feeling it on his skin and his lips as he pecked them chastely. The witch's fingers softly touched at his cheek, very gently keeping Hakyeon's head in place. Taekwoon wasn't aggressive or apparent with his affection most instances. His love was very quiet and soft, as he was himself. Hakyeon happily ran his hand through the younger's hair before moving towards the kitchen.

“Tea honey?” He looked back to see Taekwoon's nod. He moved to the kitchen while the witch moved to the coffee table.

Taekwoon had his sketches spread across the table when Hakyeon came back. He watched as the vampire went back for a coaster, moved the papers, and set it down. The herbaceous scent filled both their noses. Picking up the cup, he softly thanked Hakyeon, said man sitting across from him with his mug of coffee that had most likely too much cream with sugar. They sat quietly, Taekwoon working over his sketches while Hakyeon watched his delicate hands.

“Did you have anyone today?” Hakyeon asked, putting his head on his hand and batting his lashes at the witch. Said man nodded, talking as he stared at the paper.

“Yes. He came in to finish his piece. We still have a few more appointments.” Taekwoon pulled a larger piece out from the pile, handing it to Hakyeon. He looked at the intricate drawing, a back piece. It was eastern traditional, Taekwoon's specialty. The images however where gritty, a vague illustration of death, famine. Hakyeon noted the words over sigils. Another witch must have asked. Or maybe a monster familiar with the magic? Hakyeon smiled at Taekwoon.

“Its beautiful, honey. How far have you gotten through?” Taekwoon licked his lips, forgetting his words.

“I have his shoulders through now. I'm glad it handled fine with the full moon last month.” Hakyeon raised his brows. He set down the sketch carefully before scooting his body to be closer.

“A wolf? I'd have assumed a witch. You don't normally do sigils.”

“He asked. Didn't know how it worked but asked me to add “my own magic” to it.” Hakyeon snorted. A dorky way to put it, but sure.

“Seems like we're not the only ones who enjoy you working your magic on us.” Taekwoon squinted at the vampire for such a shitty joke. Hakyeon just laughed regardless.

“How long have you had this?” Taekwoon asked softly, fiddling with Hakyeon's robe. The two had moved to the couch, Hakyeon laying atop him with arms around his neck and head on his shoulder. Taekwoon's hands had been rubbing up and down, basically petting Hakyeon. The vampire hummed.

“A few decades. I think it was the sixties maybe? I know it was before Hwannie.” Taekwoon scooted the elder up, pulling him to where he would now be able to sit on his lap if he so chose. Hakyeon didn't mention it, simply nuzzling the younger's hair. “You always smell so pretty, love.” Taekwoon bashfully looked away from any part of Hakyeon, said vampire happily sniffing at his hair. Hakyeon giggled hearing his heart putter at the compliment. “My cute wittle shy guy.”

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon warned. Hakyeon just laughed more, sitting up on Taekwoon but still grasping his shoulders. Taekwoon's heart stuttered again at the lovely smile he was witness to. Hakyeon looked at him with a sincere fondness, though most of that was overwhelmed with his teasing grin.

“I'm just teasing you, honey.” Taekwoon pouted his lips further.

“Don't you have to leave for work soon?” Hakyeon dropped his smile to pout, gently smacking Taekwoon's side. The witch rubbed at the smack, not out of pain but just to guilt the other. Hakyeon sighed and kissed his head.

“Fine. I'll stop teasing you,” Hakyeon rolled his eyes, overplaying his bratty act. The little motion reminded him of Jaehwan. They all picked up little pieces of one another. Briefly, Taekwoon remembered all the others asleep upstairs. It would be some time before they woke up. Hakyeon softened as Taekwoon gently caressed at his thighs. He gently grasped at the tattooed hand and held it against him. “Lonely?” Taekwoon didn't answer. He wasn't going to wake the others up for attention. Just because Taekwoon was quiet didn't mean that he couldn't be read like a book. Hakyeon raised the hand so that he could kiss at the palm.

“Do you want to eat…?” Hakyeon looked curiously back at Taekwoon, still kissing at his beautiful hands. Taekwoon watched him shyly, standing by what he said. Hakyeon pulled away from the palm.

“Are you offering?” Taekwoon nodded gently. Hakyeon nodded back before moving to be laying on him once again. Taekwoon tilted his head as he nuzzled into his neck. Hakyeon kissed at his mark from last feeding.

“I wonder what the special is tonight,” Hakyeon joked, giggling when Taekwoon pinched him.

“Just drink my blood before I take it back.” Hakyeon took the bluff this time, silently going back to licking at the pin point scars. The witch's hands clenched around Hakyeon's waist when teeth finally sunk down in his skin. He felt airy yet heavy as the blood left him, the only noise being the sound of the heater distantly and Hakyeon's gulping. Time was loose like this. Bites always felt eternities long. By the time Hakyeon pulled away and made a satisfied sigh, Taekwoon had felt like hours had flown by. It was only when Hakyeon pulled his head back did he realize his arms were wrapped around him, one going up to tangle fingers in his feathery black hair. Hakyeon kissed and licked over the wound delicately, virtually healing it completely.

“Dizzy?” Hakyeon asked, whispering in his ear, sending chills down his spine. He realized that during the bite, Hakyeon moved to hold up his body cautiously. He knew how everyone responded down to a tea. The vampire was released, allowing him to sit up again. Taekwoon looked up at him with stars in his eyes, truthfully half asleep. Hakyeon calmly smiled down at him, stroking his cheek. “You did do well, love. You taste great.” It was said lovingly; but Taekwoon's mind was lead astray hearing it while watching Hakyeon lick his lips. Hakyeon didn't mention the skip in his heart beat this time. He climbed off of Taekwoon, easily pulling the younger down by his legs to lay down fully. Taekwoon blinked up at him. Hakyeon then moved for the blanket that always sat folded on the couch. Taekwoon didn't reject it being laid over him. The vampire came back again to stroke at his cheek.

“Who should I bring you to?”

“Hakyeon you don't need to do that.” Hakyeon completely ignored him.

“Let's do Hyukie. He likes it when you're all tired and snuggly.” Taekwoon protested weakly, but Hakyeon scooped him up anyway. Vampiric strength didn't make it hard for him to lift any of them up, though it always looked odd if it was, say, Sanghyuk or Wonshik. Taekwoon was carried up the stairs bridal style, still covered in the downstairs blanket. Hakyeon knocked gently at the shapeshifter's door. He opened it himself and came in when he was given no response. The two found Sanghyuk asleep on his bed, limbs flung around and most of his blanket kicked away. The clock read out 2:34 in a neon red. Hakyeon gently shook the younger shapeshifter. Sanghyuk rolled to them, squinting up at them.

“What is it?” His voice was groggy. He moved aside finally realizing Taekwoon was in the vampire’s arms. Hakyeon gently set the witch down, then happily gave them both a kiss. Sanghyuk whined, it being too early for attention. Hakyeon took the blanket from Taekwoon and placed Sanghyuk’s over them both. Sanghyuk didn’t ask. He clung onto Taekwoon, nuzzling his face into his small chest. Taekwoon felt odd, being cuddled while Hakyeon treated them as though he was their mother. Hakyeon stood back up straight and fixed his robe again.

“I have to get ready. Take care of him Hyuckie? I bit him so he should be sleepy.”

“I can talk for myself,” Taekwoon chimed in. Hakyeon didn’t even address him. The shapeshifter nodded, pulling his body closer.

“Yea, yea. Let us sleep, Yeon.” Hakyeon pouted but nodded. Taekwoon watched as he left the bedroom. He subtly moved his arm to play with Sanghyuk’s hair. Sanghyuk looked up at him, or more turned his head to him as his eyes were still closed.

“Having him drain you so early? Didn’t you just get home?” Taekwoon huffed. He knew what the brat was implying.

“I’m not needy, Sanghyuk.” Sanghyuk just laid his head back down. His silence said exactly where he stood. Taekwoon, in a huff, turned his body round. Sanghyuk didn’t hesitate to move with him, now spooning the witch. Taekwoon’s pout worsened as his heart pitter-pattered at the gentle arms wrapped around his thin waist. Sanghyuk gently kissed his neck, correctly guessing where the bite mark was. Taekwoon couldn’t deny his eyes felt heavy and the room was very comfortably warm... . 

Hakyeon smiled as he looked into the bedroom. He looked at the two sleeping men as he did the last button on his shirt. Just as he expected, they both crashed out within the minutes he left them alone. He felt soft, warm as he looked at their sleeping faces. He came back in one last time, kissing their heads before shutting the door as silently as he could. They were so cute. His smile remained all the way to the door, where he put on his coat and shoes. He couldn’t wait to see all his cuties once he got back.

"I told you he'd come back and do something really gay," Sanghyuk whispered to Taekwoon, giggling. The witch shook his head. How the super-hearing, faux omnipotent vampire couldn't tell that they were simple play sleeping he didn't understand. Taekwoon's eyes fell closed heavily again once the giggles faded. He couldn't help a smile however at both of the cuties. 


	3. Section 2: heats

Heats come with being a wolf. Even though both our wolves are omegas, they still have the same response to moons on certain months. Heats and full moons come hand in hand. The affects on the two do have their subtle differences however. Jaehwan is emotional, on edge and horny all at once. Wonshik is on another level however, probably having to do with being a full wolf. The werewolf needs attention almost twenty four seven in a full moon heat. 

In the beginning, when Sanghyuk was the only one fucking Wonshik, the five of us admittedly made a bet. We wanted to see how long it would take for Wonshik to snap. All money was on Hakyeon or Jaehwan. Hakyeon because anytime he even smiled at the werewolf his knees went weak and Jaehwan because he's a slut. It was split down the middle, no one but Taekwoon sure who to bet. Taekwoon marks the date of heats, keeps track of them. The witch easily put a heavy wager on the table for Jaehwan because of this. 

Wonshik did make it through one heat in the house. Much of it was him hiding away in his bedroom and holding Sanghyuk hostage, but he did it. This put the witch on edge, fearing he might actually have to loose. To Hakyeon. The second heat was proved to be the breaking point for his poor wolf sense. 

* * *

Wonshik found Jaehwan right outside his door. One breathe and he instantly knew why he woke up thirsting for Sanghyuk. The air was filled with a disgustingly sweet and sexual smell, the most of it culminating around the omega standing in the hallway, looking at him curiously. Wonshik gulped, reflexively tried to get as much of that scent in as possible. His eyes fell on Jaehwan’s tail, the way it wagged, his ass. The cutesy boxers he was wearing were stuck to him with slick. The older omega followed Wonshik’s eyes before smiling at him.

“Finally noticed?”

“You’re the reason I woke up this morning,” Wonshik accused. Jaehwan just shrugged. He didn’t feel an ounce of guilt.

“Are you mad at me? I can’t help my heats, Shikkie.” Jaehwan pouted his lips. He arched his body as he pouted, leaning over and curving his back. His tail raised up. He was intentionally trying to tease at the frazzled omega in the doorway.

It must have worked. Wonshik came over to him, strong hands on Jaehwan’s hips and nose buried in his scent gland. He sniffed deeply, hands reflexively moving all over the elder’s body. One moved up his shirt while the other rubbed circles into his hip. Jaehwan’s tail wagged and he leaned into the affection. He snickered when he pressed up against the werewolf’s body and felt a hard form pressing up against him.

“Excited? Have you never had another wolf in heat?” Wonshik shook his head, face still buried in his scent gland.

Jaehwan moaning at a bite to his scent seemed to snap Wonshik out of his trance. He quickly pulled away, holding Jaehwan an arms distance away. Jaehwan whined.

“I shouldn’t.” Jaehwan shook his head violently and tried to get back into his position so as to grind against Wonshik.

“Why not? The heat’s not going away just mate meee,” Jaehwan whined. He had nothing against this arrangement while Wonshik was still sweating over soothing both their heats or respecting Sanghyuk and only going to him with his own heat. His inner animal screamed at him, shouting to him that he had a prize omega right in front of him, just take him! He thought to Sanghyuk, the amount of times he clarified he was fine sharing. Jaehwan reaching him and grinding his ass up against his crotch made up his mind rather quick. Jaehwan gasped as his neck was bit down on before being thoroughly licked.

“I wouldn’t have to fuck you if you had the shame to not walk around just dripping out.” Jaehwan shuddered at the near growl in his ear. The sound alone causing more slick to dribble down him. Wonshik wasn't speaking angrily, so much as he was scolding Jaehwan. Somehow, Jaehwan had made it clear he loved being shamed for the slut he was prior. Who knew Wonshik could actually be observant. One hand went down the front of the boxers while the other went for the back and scooped up slick.

“Your such a whore in heat, aren’t you?” Jaehwan nodded, happily pressing back against the thick fingers up against his hole.

“Always.” Wonshik made a gruff noise. If he was always like this, Jaehwan understood why Sanghyuk liked him so much. The fingers pressed a little harder before rubbing in circles against his ring of muscle. He gasped and scratched at the wall when one of them pushed into him easily. Wonshik had to hold back his drool seeing Jaehwan try to fuck himself back on it, whining it wasn't enough. He looked back at the werewolf with big beautiful eyes. Wonshik couldn't help himself, kissing Jaehwan despite the angle. Neither omega questioned how Wonshik basically pushed all his spit in the elder's mouth. The younger werewolf felt himself twitch in his pants at the sound of Jaehwan eagerly gulping it down. Jaehwan bent over to rest his head against the wall as Wonshik pushed in his second finger. Wonshik helped him to pull of his sweater, now leaving him in just his soaked boxers in the middle of the hallway with two fingers scissoring inside him. He looked up at the younger as he pulled down said underwear, just enough to expose his cheeks. His tail was smacking Wonshik.

“Puppy please…” With just that, Wonshik's fingers came out, Jaehwan's underwear came off, and Wonshik picked him up. The hybrid happily wrapped his legs around the younger's waist, Wonshik easily holding him up with one arm and the wall. Jaehwan admittedly drooled watching the feat of strength, and at seeing the werewolf tug down his own pants to reveal his own thick cock. Jaehwan, a slut, was on cloud nine. He could have came right there seeing that and the way Wonshik bit his lip while trying to get positioned. His arms wrapped around Wonshik's neck as he purred and rubbed against the cock beneath him trying to get slick. Wonshik drew in a breath, still holding his lip between his teeth. He switched hands and quickly used the new hand to gather slick and sloppily lather his cock with it. Jaehwan's head fell limp as he moaned, Wonshik guiding him to sink down. The fit was so good, the werewolf perfectly stretching the hybrid out and knot pushing even further at the end. If Wonshik's dick itself was a masterpiece, the hybrid couldn't imagine what it would feel like knotted to him. His head came back as Wonshik started bouncing him. His thick lips remained parted, putting no barrier between him and his slutty moans. He fell in love with watching Wonshik's expressions, the hazy look in his eyes, how his mouth stayed open for him to pant. Jaehwan easily grabbed the younger's jaw and had the werewolf kiss him. It was all tongues and desperate movements that got interrupted with Wonshik's thrusting. Jaehwan parted, tongue almost hanging out like a dog’s. He spoke once he caught his breath,

“You're s-so fucking hot.” Wonshik looked at him in a way that very much said he wasn't aware he looked like a modern day god fucking into the hybrid. “Knot me, make me cum all over myself like a breeding whore.” He felt Wonshik twitch within him. They stopped, and Jaehwan was almost ready to pout before Wonshik started moving.

Jaehwan gasped as he was nearly dropped onto the bedroom floor. Wonshik didn't make it past the doorway of said room. He simply set Jaehwan down on the carpet and pushed back into him. Jaehwan clutched onto said carpet, nearly tearing it up, as Wonshik _hammered_ into him. The hybrid was practically bent over himself, legs high in the air on either side of Wonshik as he was fucked. Said werewolf was licking him. Going from nipples to neck and back. If this wasn't their first time together, Jaehwan knew he would have been biting onto him and marking him. Jaehwan was content with only rough thrusts for now. He whined as his scent was bitten again.

“You smell so fucking good Hwannie.” He licked the mark happily, before moving his teeth onto other unmarked territory. “You don't,” this time, a hickey on his collarbone, “know how hard I was just _smelling_ you this morning.” Jaehwan dug his nails into the werewolf's back, getting a response of a deliciously deep moan. Blood was rushing out of Jaehwan's feet. “The whole house smells like you, filthy breeding whore.” Jaehwan arched his back, both at the words and Wonshik hitting his prostate.

“ _Yes…_ ” His nails kept scratching up Wonshik's broad back, trying to stabilize himself. Wonshik leaned up to his ear, hot heavy breaths falling on it in between his words.

“You want my knot? Want to be filled up like you've always wanted?” Jaehwan whined, long and loud. He held Wonshik as close as he could have him.

“Yes! Y-yes, please! I _need it_ Wonshik!” If Jaehwan was any louder or teary he would have been wailing his plea. Wonshik kissed him feverishly, snapping his hips quickly for the last few times before his knot locked him in. Jaehwan practically ripped out Wonshik's hair feeling it, moaning into the kiss because of it, cumming from it. He could feel Wonshik filling him up, filling all his senses. The werewolf ground up against him a few seconds more before it all came down. He was sensitive, but he had came his fill and was knotted into his final position above Jaehwan. He pulled away from the kiss panting and sweaty. Jaehwan looked up at him, equally wrecked, cum covered chest rising and falling quickly.

“Sorry I- I was so rough.”

“No please, that was fucking fantastic.” Wonshik's fingers graced his neck.

“Did I bite too hard? There's still marks…” Jaehwan snorted.

“Puppy, the more bruises and bitemarks I walk out with, the better.” Wonshik didn't look particularly comforted by that. Jaehwan casually looked down at where they were stuck together and wiggled, still thoroughly knotted. Wonshik whimpered at the motion, clearly out of commission for awhile. “How long does it take you to go down?” Wonshik grimaced.

“Maybe 20 minutes?” Jaehwan looked at him with wide eyes. They asked him if he was serious, to which Wonshik shamefully nodded. Jaehwan stared at the ceiling in wonder.

“Never in my life did I think I'd be grateful for heats…”

* * *

“I win fuckers!” The four at the table looked up to Jaehwan and Wonshik as they came into the kitchen together, Jaehwan grinning ear to ear while Wonshik stood shyly behind him.

“We were already _highly aware_ ,” Hakyeon replied calmly, yet there was a subtle pettiness to his tone. Hongbin threw up his arms, pouting.

“Come on! That's not fair! You two have heat!” Jaehwan stuck his tongue out at him. Wonshik beat Jaehwan to anything.

“Wait, you knew we were…”Hakyeon smiled at him teasingly.

“Fucking? Yes. Jaehwan certainly isn't quiet, and you two were right outside our bedroom doors. I easily opened mine and just found Jaehwan with his legs up and you-”

“Ah!!” Wonshik quickly cut him off. The vampire pouted, seemingly excited to tell the tale. Wonshik hid his face in his hands. In his heat, he wasn't thinking about anyone else. He was so focused on knotting the elder wolf that he forgot that the others might be in their bedrooms.

“Don't feel embarrassed. Jaehwan clearly liked it, and your heat just made you a little shameless,” Hakyeon comforted, going back to his needle work. Jaehwan came to sit beside Sanghyuk, eagerly whispering to him,

“Now I know why you were so happy after y'all first fucked. He's so..” Sanghyuk nodded, mouthing “I know” before moving to his boyfriend. He gently cooed at him, the werewolf still covering his face. The rest of the night was only Sanghyuk comforting him, trying to ebb down his shame while also explaining he was glad he finally gave in. The others were happy, and Sanghyuk was happy to see him bonding with them. There was nothing to be afraid of. 


	4. Section 3: Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes this story is now just mostly gonna be porn ficlets as I realized I have a shit ton of shitposts for this au I never really had anything to do with.

Jaehwan is our brat. Him and I both. The two of us deeply enjoy acting up in order to be knocked down a peg. Jaehwan actively disobeys rules, while I have some restraint and settle for being annoying till I get my ass busted. 

The punishment dynamic began back when Jaehwan first came in in the 70s. Long before I joined the group. When I came in they did make sure to tell me. I was sat down after coming home to Jaehwan bent over Hakyeon with his pants down and Hakyeon smacking his ass black and blue. I never was aware I had masochism in me, but we found it when I wanted to join in on their play. The concept of rules and punishment and rewards sounded so... pleasing. It gradually built up to me and Jaehwan both happily acting up in order to get spanked or put under chastity. 

Something, I suppose, could be tied back into Hakyeon being the eldest and a vampire. Hakyeon is mature and strong, able to control us when its needed. Vampires naturally are gifted with persuasion, and Hakyeon uses this gift in spades. Even though I too am a bloodsucker, I can't reach Hakyeon's level. A century of living gave time for Hakyeon to grow into his intimidation. I fear what will happen a few more decades from now. Will any of us be able to not go weak in the knees at the man at that point? 

* * *

“Jaehwan.” Hakyeon called to younger for the umpteenth time. Taekwoon had just left him, having gone off to work in a hurry. The witch was late and thus apologized for missing the time Hakyeon usually drained him. He offered Jaehwan as substitute, but that clearly wasn't blowing over well. The wolf was in the kitchen, leaning over the counter while he ate the leftovers of actual dinner. They both knew Jaehwan heard him. It was the fact he wasn't listening to Hakyeon or responding.

Jaehwan liked to push his position of power, see how far he could dominate before the real master of the house smacked him down. This wasn't even a situation of power however. This was simply Hakyeon needed to eat and Jaehwan was being a brat and not letting him. The vampire got up from his chair and moved to the kitchen doorway.

“Jaehwan,” Hakyeon called once again, this time in a much more agitated tone. Jaehwan glanced up at him before resuming his meal.

“What old man?” He questioned dryly. Hakyeon crossed his arms.

“So you can hear me just fine now?” Jaehwan gave him a sarcastic look, once again not responding right away.

“I knew you'd get up eventually. What do you want?” Hakyeon came over to the hybrid, arm wrapping around his hips.

“Taekwoon was late so I missed the chance to drain him. I haven't gotten to eat today yet.” The vampire was allowed one neck nuzzle. Jaehwan moved away and smirked as he snarkely replied,

“And how is that my problem?” Hakyeon scowled.

“Jaehwan I'm not asking for a lot. Just let me drink some of your damn blood.” Jaehwan snorted. He now stood facing Hakyeon, hand on his hip. The fucking tool was grinning.

“Old man so worked up he's swearing now? I don't have to give you anything.”

Jaehwan would still give up his blood. He was a slut like that; but the fact he was putting up such a fight… . Hakyeon took a deep breathe to avoid exploding on the younger. He didn't know why he had to be such a brat _right now._

“Jaehwan, _please_ let me drink your blood. Drop the bratty attitude.” The younger stuck out his tongue.

“Make me.”

Jaehwan squeaked as he was grabbed by his ear. He whined as he was lead forward by it, out into the living room.

“Hakyeon, what the hell-”

“Stay.” Hakyeon released him and glared, pointing to the space next to his chair. The wolf wanted to protest, but there was such a new sharpness to Hakyeon that he dare not even breathe. He watched with fragile heart as Hakyeon roughly pulled the curtains closed. The vampire calmly walked back and sat in his seat. The calmness unnerving as it seemed he should be stomping. Jaehwan looked down at him, unmoving.

“Lap, now.” This knocked the wolf out of his stupor. He glared.

“I am not laying on your lap and-” Hakyeon pulled him down to his level by his wrist. It would have definitely hurt had the wolf's pain tolerance not been through the roof. Their eyes met. Jaehwan's knees buckled at the icy expression he was given. “Get on my lap **now** , young man.” Jaehwan laid himself down this time. He gulped as a strong palm was set on his back. Cold hands moved to tug down his jeans.

“What are you-”

“Be quiet.” The wolf instantly bit his tongue. Hakyeon had been mad with him before for his attitudes, but not to this length. He wasn't even letting the wolf _speak_. Jaehwan was known for never shutting up. He flushed as his ass was revealed. He gulped, knowing what exactly Hakyeon had in mind but fearing it at the same time.

Jaehwan's hands scrambled as his ass was smacked _hard._ One covered his mouth while the other supported him from the floor. His eyes were blown wide at the impact. This wasn't one of Jaehwan's playful smacks or Hakyeon's pouty, gentle slaps. This was sharp, angry. He felt the sting down in his bones. Hakyeon hit him again, directly in that same spot to double the pain two fold. Jaehwan muffled his cry with his hand. It stung, and he felt hot shame burning his face and chest with each slap. Hakyeon spanked him again, this time on the opposite side. Jaehwan almost felt teary, more at the embarrassment than the pain. He was a grown ass man, yet the vampire easily bent him over and started beating on his ass. Another spank, this time at his very upper thighs. He whimpered as Hakyeon grabbed the tender skin with hard clutch.

“How many times did I hit you pet?” Jaehwan moved the hand from his mouth. His arms were shaking.

“F-four times.” Hakyeon hummed. The wolf gasped as his skin was scratched.

“Keep counting.” Hakyeon grabbed a fistful of Jaehwan's hair and pulled up his head. “Next time you want to give me fucking attitude, remember that number and how bruised your ass got because you wanted to be a brat.” Jaehwan gulped. Hakyeon spat the word brat like it was a swear.

“Yes sir.” His hair was released and the wolf instantly focused back on the ground. Hakyeon's words, his rough tone and touch… . He was beginning to feel a familiar stir within him. God don't let him get a boner right now. How the hell would he explain himself?

Hakyeon spanked him again, three times consecutively. Jaehwan's goal now had become avoid producing any slick or getting hard. His brain said to squirm, move away so Hakyeon would be none the wiser, but he knew if he squirmed the slaps would only come down harder. His hand had accumulated drool. He never closed his mouth, never had the chance to swallow everything coming up from the arousal. The tears and drool he could get away with. What he couldn't hide was the very clear dribble of slick he felt travel down his thighs. His heart pattered in panic as Hakyeon raised his hand to smack him again. Don't let him ask. Don't let him notice. Hakyeon's hand came back down, low thigh. He missed the clear leaking. Jaehwan panted softly. The wolf thought he was safe as several more smacks rained down and their noise bounced off the walls of the gigantic house.

That is until Hakyeon tried to reposition him.

Hakyeon grabbed him by the hips, lifting him up. Both hands came down to hold Jaehwan up as his whole bottom half was raised up and set down. Hakyeon's hands didn't automatically release. Jaehwan looked back in fear as he realized Hakyeon was frozen.

“Yeon…?” Hakyeon looked to him in what was best described as awe.

“Baby… Hwanie, are you getting off on this?” Jaehwan instantly covered his face. Hakyeon bounced his leg, bringing friction to the younger's cock. The wolf poorly held back a moan. Hakyeon thoughtfully moved his hand back to press at the wolf's hole. Low and behold, he found a clear trail of slick traveling down from it. The younger was always messy, always making more slick than he could ever need. Hakyeon collected some of the lubricant on his fingers before pressing up against the hole again. “You're such a whore that you'll get off on me spanking you?” Jaehwan whined. If it had been a full moon, his tail would have been wagging eagerly.

“Leave me be.” Hakyeon pressed his fingers just to have Jaehwan's head come up in a gasp.

“Oh no, pet. We're going to talk about this later. For now though, I dont think you've had enough. You've barely even bruised!” Hakyeon laughed at his own joke. He was teasing Jaehwan, making fun of this new found kink. Jaehwan couldn't even protest as he just started getting nailed with smacks again. He could feel their sting long after he had been hit.

Jaehwan's pants had been entirely kicked off, and a damp spot on the floor presided under both his legs and his mouth. Drool was running down his chin just like slick had soaked his thighs. Hakyeon had gotten up to twenty-eight now. Jaehwan could have handled more, but these were strong. The pain lingered longer. It felt like his whole ass was one giant bruise, just painted blue and black. He sniffled as the spanks came to a stop and he was groped roughly.

“Your ass is so red baby. You're not going to be able to sit properly for _weeks_. Get up.” Jaehwan pitifully peddled back after the last, playful, slap came down. His arms and legs were shaking like he ran a marathon. He caught his breathe before climbing into Hakyeon's arms like he was beckoned to do. The tool's hands of course went to hold him by his ass.

“You're heart was racing _so_ loud pet. Made me so hungry… .” Jaehwan didn't protest. He simply whimpered as his head was moved aside and two fangs stabbed into his neck. He uselessly rutted the air as Hakyeon drained him, grip tightening on the younger's ass. Hakyeon released slowly. He laid open mouth kisses at the wound and licked at it before pulling away. “Good…” He looked up at Jaehwan, who now presided in an even more docile state. “How about riding, hm?”

“But-”

“I know baby. That's exactly why I want you to.” Jaehwan looked at him with a pout. He was a baby like this. Hakyeon rubbed his hip sweetly as Jaehwan undid his pants for him. The wolf collected the slick that had traveled down his legs with his palm before grabbing onto Hakyeon's cock and pumping his hand. Hearing the elder groan and tip his head back did wake him up again. He went a touch overboard playing with the slick and precum because of this newfound energy. “Do you need to be stretched baby?” Jaehwan hummed, smiling while still only looking at the elder's cock, playing with it.

“No, but I wont be mad if you do.” Hakyeon smirked at him.

“Love my fingers that much?” Jaehwan nodded, completely unaffected. He brought his body as close to Hakyeon's as possible. The elder wrapped his arms around him, fingers picking up slick and pushing in. Jaehwan practically purred as Hakyeon thrusted them in and out. The house was filled with his loud moans and panting along with the slick noise of Hakyeon stretching him.

“Always so noisy, and you're already so loose and sloppy. You can't wait to finally ride dick.” Jaehwan whined as the fingers were taken from him. The two moved to give Jaehwan more space for his legs. Jaehwan sat down on Hakyeon's crotch before lifting himself up again and positioning the vampire's cock. Hakyeon watched happily as the wolf sank down, mouth open and eyes hazy. He grabbed onto his ass when he began to raise himself up and drop back down. Hands wrapped around the back of Hakyeon's neck and nails dug in. Jaehwan was always rough, all teeth and claws. Hakyeon always pegged it down to his neediness, his desperation for love. He returned Jaehwan's sloppy kiss as his thoughts lingered on the idea. He was so bratty and attention seeking because he didn't know how else to get that unadulterated attention.

“You're so handsome baby.” Hakyeon spoke without processing what words were tumbling out. Jaehwan whined regardless. He was trying to focus on bouncing and Hakyeon just had to ruin that with all his sentiments. The vampire watched their hips with stellar concentration. Thoughtfully, he raised his hand and slapped down on Jaehwan's already bruised bottom. Jaehwan moaned loudly, unafraid. He went to speed up his bouncing on the vampire's cock, but the clutch on his hips held him back.

“Hakyeoon,” he whined, pouting his lips and looking at Hakyeon. Hakyeon simply came closer and licked his lips. Jaehwan whined again as Hakyeon chuckled.

“You don't need to go any faster baby. I've been around a century, we have time.” Jaehwan shook his head, still pouting.

“Well I personally would like to cum _within_ this century.” Jaehwan glared before whimpering again as Hakyeon smacked his ass.

“Attitude, pet.” Jaehwan obediently listened, focusing back on his task at hand. His hands moved, now grabbing fistfuls of Hakyeon's hair. He had arched, slightly changing the position. Hakyeon loved on him all the same. His tongue ran around collar bones and nipples happily. He had just bitten into the wolf's clavicle when he heard a familiar stuttering gasp and long moan. He forced Jaehwan to sit straight once again. Just as assumed, Jaehwan had cum early, staining Hakyeon's shirt. The vampire looked up at him smirking.

“Got a little too excited?” He stuck his tongue out in response. His hips had reduced to a now sensual grind. With a knot, it was easier to cum multiple times, especially when you had to work low and slow. Jaehwan was allowed to catch his breath but that was soon relinquished.

Hakyeon grabbed the younger's hips and, with dead eye contact, began snapping his hips up into the sensitive omega. Jaehwan's mouth fell open and the hybrid made a pained pouty face.

“H-Hakyeon… .”

“Too much baby? I thought a slut like you would like it.” Jaehwan hung his head, trying his best now to help by grinding along with the thrusts. Hakyeon nibbled into his neck once again. He chuckled as he went along. “What? You cum and then you're suddenly shy?” Jaehwan whined out his name again. Hakyeon slapped his ass, weaker, but still on the bruises. Jaehwan wrapped his arms around Hakyeon, face buried in his hair. “You want me inside baby? Want me to pull out and have cum and slick run down your legs?”

“P-please.” Hakyeon kissed the side of his face gently. His hand moved to grace his fingers across the wolf's cock, his knot.

“May-may I touch?” Jaehwan nodded, but still squeaked as the large hand was wrapped around his knot. He let out a loud moan, a near shout, in response to the stimulation directly on his most sensitive part. His cock was leaking again already. The rhythms didn't match. Hakyeon thrusted up into him quick and sloppy while his hand was several beats behind.

“H-hakyeon,” the wolf called out. Hakyeon could hear how Jaehwan's heartbeat was only getting faster and faster.

“Cumming?” He nodded his head like a bobble head. His body was torn over fucking the vampire's hand or fucking himself on said vampire's cock. He pulled back so they could look at one another, one hand on Hakyeon's shoulder for stability.

“I-I wanna do it t-together. Wanna… see your face.” Hakyeon smiled and patted his cheek.

“Okay puppy, I-I'm gonna have to hold this tight then pet.” Jaehwan sharply inhaled as Hakyeon grasped his dick with a tight grip, a makeshift cock ring. The wolf already felt like he was gonna explode being held back. Hakyeon made it up to him by beginning to work faster. Jaehwan watched as he quickly bit his own tongue, obviously on the very cusp. The both of them worked at Jaehwan's cock quickly to try and get the timing right. Hakyeon still ended up snapping first. Jaehwan watched, satisfied, as the vampire slowed and batted his pretty eyes. His hips stuttered up into Jaehwan, nails digging into his skin. The sudden slow and cum filling him made him tumble off the edge as well, once again coming over his boyfriend.

The two sat there, panting and staring at one another. It would take a few minutes for Jaehwan's knot to come down, but he was very content. Hakyeon's fingers delicately traced the wolf's sides.

“So… a spanking kink…” Jaehwan groaned.

“Don't start. Can't I come down from cumming before you start embarrassing me?” Hakyeon chuckled weakly.

“I take it no one's ever spanked you before? You never knew?” Jaehwan sighed. He pulled himself off of the vampires dick, flopping down next to him while everything in him leaked right back out.

“I mean, I got spanked as a kid, but that was pre-puberty. My dad wasn't really the spanking type.” Hakyeon smirked at him.

“You? The king of all brats?” He laughed as said brat pushed him, pouting his lips.

“Shut the hell up.”


	5. Section 4: Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan and Hongbin like to use Wonshik's weakness against him. Wonshik can't say no but he'd hate to break a rule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Hongbin summary for this one as it's the longest one shot I've ever written so I feel like you dont really need it.
> 
> Also to note, the cumming on the knot concept comes from my wife (wolfie-Wonshik or formerly Jihoon-bias) as she found that the knot in wolves stimulates the female to actually cum. There's reasoning for almost all the gross choices I make in smut.

Wonshik was familiar with the punishment system in place at the house. Jaehwan and Hongbin were both proud, self declared brats. This showed with the other three boyfriends, but it was best seen with Hakyeon. Hakyeon and the two had a specific dynamic. The vampire was the only one willing to be as sharp and dominate as he was with them both, the only one capable. From what Wonshik understood, their rules varied. Some were mundane and got some minor, brief punishments, but others were considered major offenses and had severe results.

Wonshik knew of two punishments, of which were the severe options. Had Jaehwan and Hongbin done something more notably bad, they would either be punished with spanks, chastity, or some combination of both. Despite the fact there was nothing physical stopping the two with chastity punishments, the two obeyed. This proved how it was play, a game to get off on for the three. Really, the reason Jaehwan and Hongbin were under punishment wasn't really important. They had received their punishment, no cumming or sex for five days, and were intending to ignore it. This was evident by the way they instantly attacked the weakest link in the chain when he was alone. Wonshik was easily suggested into anything as a hard bottom, but he always fretted about rules and being good. He was a puppy, wanting his master Hakyeon to be proud of him.

“Puppy!” Wonshik looked up at his nickname being called. Badass hopped off the couch as Jaehwan jumped onto Wonshik. Hongbin followed behind, coming up behind and wrapping his arms around the youngest of the three. Wonshik looked to them both shyly.

“What's up?” Jaehwan arranged himself so he was properly sitting on the younger's lap. Hongbin began to massage into his muscular shoulders. Wonshik flushed looking at Jaehwan. The hybrid had taken on a pose very similar to the one he used riding the werewolf's dick. Jaehwan leaned down and kissed and licked at the corners of his lips.

“Are you busy right now?” Hongbin moved in, rubbing at the part of his neck that made him melt like putty. He tried to remain casual as he was sinking into Hongbin's touch.

“Ah, no. But aren't-aren't you and Hongbin still in time out?” Both snorted at the comment. Jaehwan started to salaciously swivel his hips, grinding down on Wonshik's thighs.

“It's not a time out, and yes. Haky is still mad at us.” Wonshik keened and made an adorable little happy noise as Hongbin began scratching behind his ears like a dog. He looked at Jaehwan with serious puppy eyes.

“I don't think you should be making him mad at you two again, or mad at me.” Jaehwan cupped his face, making him lean forward.

“We’ll be done before he's back. We don't wanna mess up the image of Hakyeon's favorite boy.” Wonshik stifled the whine that wanted to come up. He loved being everyone's puppy, Hakyeon's good boy. 

* * *

“Jaehwan! Hongbin!” Hakyeon called up the stairs sternly. He knew what was coming when he walked up the stairs, but he had the courtesy to give the two a head start. His call was almost ignored. He could still hear the slick, messy noises by the time he got up the steps. His vampiric hearing never played into their favor. They halted and he heard urgent voices, or rather, one urgent voice. Hakyeon suddenly felt his anger grow hearing his puppy with the two brats. Had they really dragged his good boy into their breaking of the rules? Hakyeon stood outside the door, arms crossed.

“I’m going to give you five seconds to at least get decent or come up with an excuse.”

“Just come in you know we’re not going to do shit,” Jaehwan called back. Hakyeon scowled, opening the door with too much force. There he found the three in a pile. Jaehwan lay on the bottom, tilting his head back to look at the upside down visage of Hakyeon. Wonshik was atop him. His head was shyly hidden in Jaehwan’s neck, ashamed. Hongbin stood on his knees behind Wonshik, as equally unamused as Jaehwan. Hakyeon was surprised Jaehwan hadn’t pulled Wonshik out from hiding in him. The vampire walked into the room, the two brats watching him. He pulled the chair from the desk and put it a good few feet from the bed, right where he could see. He sat down, arms and legs crossed and foot tapping impatiently. “Go ahead and finish. Since your so impatient that you can’t wait one more day, I should let you finish before I beat both your asses,” Hakyeon was icy, already snipping at them.

Hongbin, having no shame and really just wanting to get to said punishment, eagerly started back up. Wonshik gasped and clutched onto Jaehwan’s hips at the younger vampire's sudden restart. The thrusts in turn made him push further into Jaehwan, who practically purred. Hakyeon could see the puzzling on Wonshik’s face as to how he was the only one threatened by his presence.

Hakyeon wasn’t subtle about his _appreciation_ for voyeurism, but that was usually with him being the one watched. He had countlessly offered to Wonshik when he was only dating Sanghyuk that if he ever wanted to watch, his door was open. This was different though. Hakyeon was watching _him_. Not only that, he was watching him be bad, blatantly ignore his orders. He quickly looked away when he tried to see him and was met with dead eye contact. He focused on looking down at Jaehwan, who pouted up at him.

“Focus puppy,” he whined, his arms coming up to wrap around the werewolf's neck. “He won't leave until we're done. Won't you knot me puppy?” Wonshik opened and closed his mouth. Jaehwan brought up his head to bite at the mating mark on Wonshik's neck.

“Hwanie please…” Wonshik whined, embarrassed. The hybrid underneath him started pumping at his own cock, rubbing his knot. He whined again as Hongbin bent him up so he could lay down hickeys.

Wonshik wasn't normally shy about his body. He worked hard to maintain it's good shape. But bent up like this, having Hakyeon watch him disobeying, he suddenly felt shy. He wanted to turn away, cover himself. Hongbin grabbed his hip tightly as he purred up into his ear.

“Are you going to give Hwanie what he wants puppy? You gotta cum for us baby. Cum for all of us. I'm sure Hakyeon wants to see you locked into Hwannie all tight.” Wonshik whimpered, his head falling backwards onto Hongbin's shoulder. Hongbin sharpened his thrusts, making him go deeper. Wonshik just dropped open his mouth and took it, staccato moans ringing out. If he ground his own hips back, hed get more of Hongbin, if he ground forward to escape, he'd just be going more into Jaehwan. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. It didn't help that Jaehwan began to grind against him for more.

“Wonshik!” Jaehwan arched off the bed, gasping. The werewolf's knot had slid in, forcing Jaehwan to take all of Wonshik's cum. As an omega, it naturally over stimulated him, launched his natural response to cum as well. Hongbin slowed down behind them, not wanting to disrupt the knot too much as he knew Wonshik couldn't move now.

“Hongbin, pull out. Get back dressed.” The three of them all jumped and looked back at the forgotten vampire. He now sat with his legs wide open. He still looked just as angry as before.

“Why?”

“Because you're done. I was only waiting till Wonshik knotted. Get your ass dressed,” Hakyeon ordered, gesturing with his head to the clothes pile. Hongbin made an angry huff before doing as he was told. Wonshik watched him cautiously as he tugged on his pants. Having to be caged in his pants again… . He obediently sat down when Hakyeon pointed to the floor next to him. Wonshik quickly looked away when Hakyeon stood.

His jaw was grabbed, leading him to return his eyes. He was met with a heart achingly sad expression.

“I had such high hopes for you puppy. Such a shame…” Wonshik whimpered, pouting his lips. He’d give anything not to hear that voice directed at him ever again. Hakyeon let him go and looked to Jaehwan, expression much harsher with him. “Did you two plan this out? Intentionally go after a good boy so you could drag him down with you? Five days Jaehwan. I could do more easily, but you just have to be a little slut.” Jaehwan practically purred as he was degraded. Wonshik felt bashful hearing it and it wasn't even directed at him.

“I can't help that he's so easy to tease, Haky~.” Hakyeon just further pouted his lips and furrowed his brows. Jaehwan was smirking up at him smugly. He knew he was safe so long as he was stuck on Wonshik's knot.

“The second he's out, your ass is getting beat till your crying. I'm tired of all this attitude lately.” Jaehwan batted his eyelashes up at him.

“Promise?” Wonshik softly gasped as Hakyeon's hand came up to Jaehwan's neck. It didn't tightly grip or even grip at all, but it sat there as a very clear reminder. His thumb gently caressed his Adam's apple.

“You're not cute. The only reason I don't have you gagged and crying on my lap is because Wonshik is here.” Jaehwan's lips parted when Hakyeon very carefully pressed down. Nowhere near enough to force out any air. Just enough to make every breathe felt. Wonshik's heart raced nervously at the interaction. He knew the two had probably carefully discussed this prior, but seeing it filled him with so much anxiety. Jaehwan seemed much more docile once his neck was released. He watched Hakyeon go back to his chair silently. Hakyeon smugly noted how the interaction had caused a rise in the omega's cock once again.

* * *

Hakyeon kept up to his word. Wonshik had taken his seat next to Hongbin. Hakyeon pulled Jaehwan up by his hair reaching him, maneuvering his head so as to kiss him roughly. Jaehwan smiled up at him when he pulled away before being pulled onto his lap again by his hair. He happily wiggled his backside, clearly not taking this punishment seriously. Hakyeon smacked his ass harshly, a warning.

“This is a punishment. Can you at least pretend you don't like it?” Jaehwan brought his head back up and shook it. He replied over his shoulder,

“Not like undivided attention and getting bruises? Never.” Hakyeon smacked him again, the hybrid parting his lips in response. Wonshik shifted in his chair, clamping his thighs together. The first time was bad enough having to explain himself. They were all happy they could share this play that was special to the three of them, but Wonshik was just left ashamed of himself. Hakyeon had started up the real spanking, hitting Jaehwan with force while the former called out numbers wantonly.

* * *

“Did you like it, Shikkie?” Wonshik looked down at Jaehwan nervously. The hybrid laid his head and arms on the werewolf’s legs, looking up at him smugly. Hakyeon had released him after sixty, deciding that was enough to prove his point. Jaehwan left as happily as he started, coming back to Wonshik with a red ass and a smile. If one hadn't been watching it, they wouldn't have known for a majority of the spanks he was crying.

“Are you okay?” Jaehwan pouted his lips.

“Yes I’m fine. That doesn't answer the question.” Wonshik gulped, moving back in the chair. He was cornered. Hakyeon ended up saving him.

“Jaehwan! Did I tell you to say anything?” Jaehwan instantly pulled himself away from the werewolf, obediently putting his hands on his legs. He shook his head.

“No sir, but it’s just-“

“No “buts” Jaehwan. I don’t care if it's to me or to Wonshik. You sit quietly and watch like a good boy.” Jaehwan pouted once again, turning his body to face Hakyeon and Hongbin. Hakyeon nodded before resuming his slapping of Hongbin’s ass.

“Wonshik,” The elder vampire called out gently. The werewolf perked up, alert. Hakyeon looked up and met his eyes while still keeping with his smacks at Hongbin. “Did you know they were on a punishment? That you’re a part of this now?” Wonshik gulped. He looked down to nervously fiddle with his hands but Hakyeon stopped him. “Look at me puppy. Answer me honestly.” Wonshik felt his face go red being forced to hold such intense eye contact. Hakyeon’s hand slowly came to a stop. The room silent as everyone waited for Wonshik’s response. Hakyeon wasn’t forceful with his puppy.

“Baby…”

“Yes,” Wonshik was choked, response almost a croak. Hakyeon slowly nodded. He looked down and caressed Hongbin’s ass gently.

“You’re fine getting punished?” Wonshik was allowed to avert his eyes this time. He grasped at his pants as he nodded.

“I was bad too. …I should get punished too.” Hakyeon looked up at him in genuine surprise before softening. He smiled sweetly at the werewolf.

“Of course, puppy.”

* * *

Wonshik shifted nervously on top of Hakyeon's lap before he was arranged by the vampire himself and pinned down. Hakyeon looked to him sadly, disappointment dripping in his tone.

“I expected better of you puppy. You have been so good for me. What happened?” Wonshik hung his head. Shame and guilt gnawed at him as the vampire rubbed at his ass through his pants. Hakyeon lightly smacked his bottom. “Hey, answer me young man.”

“I'm sorry, Hakyeon.” Hakyeon hummed. He watched his own hand as he caressed the younger.

“Its okay, puppy. You still are getting punished though. Count for me, puppy?” Wonshik nodded, quickly saying yes when Jaehwan cleared his throat to remind him. Hakyeon nodded and pulled down the werewolf's pants and underwear.

Jaehwan and Hongbin both watched intently as Hakyeon executed the first spank. Wonshik squeaked, clutching the sheets under him tightly. The small way he called out “one” sent chills down both the brats’ spines. It was odd to see, an absolute unit like Wonshik bent obediently over the lap of someone half his size. Hakyeon had to hold down Wonshik's hips by seven, as he tried to grind up with each spank.

The brats both keenly noticed how Wonshik didn't get hit nearly as hard as they did. Regardless, Wonshik was already clawing at the bed and sweating. This was a different _kind_ of submissive than he was with Hongbin or Jaehwan. Wonshik had a submissive space that was only for him and Hakyeon. Both men sitting away from the couple felt lucky to be able to see that.

“I can see you're leaking, puppy. Do you get off from this like Hwannie?” Jaehwan snickered as Wonshik tried to hide his face in the bed.

“Yessir . . .” Wonshik mumbled shyly. Hakyeon nodded. He smirked as he scratched up the tender flesh under his hand, causing Wonshik's head to launch up and moan out. He flushed looking to the two on the floor grinning.

“Are you gonna cum from just spankings?” Hongbin teased. Wonshik avoided eye contact with the either of them out of his shyness. That was answer enough for them both.

“He just wants his daddy to push his face in the bed and dick him down,” Jaehwan clarified. He was smirking, leaning towards Hongbin with arms crossed. Hakyeon looked to the two with a fire in his eyes.

“Did I tell you two to speak?”

The duo immediately dropped their smiles and shook their heads, looking down. They talked big game, but immediately barred their necks if Hakyeon cracked the whip. Hakyeon nodded before returning to his current project. He thoughtfully ran his hand through the slick before rubbing it all over the younger's bottom. “This is all from getting spanked and seeing the other two punished? Honey, you're _soaked_.” Wonshik whined. He was humiliated.

“He's probably already forming a knot,” Jaehwan offered, quickly apologizing when Hakyeon glared. The eldest vampire's hand did slip down, fiddling with said knot. He made a pleased “oh?” that hit Wonshik down to his deepest nerve. Hakyeon happily whispered in his ear.

“He's right, puppy. It'd be a shame to waste such a good knot on spanking though, wouldn't it?” Wonshik nodded eagerly. Maybe he could get some kind of relief for himself. Hakyeon sat back up with an evil glimmer in his eye. “Then grab that pretty cock of yours and _hold it,_ puppy.” Wonshik whined, but was quick to follow orders. His hand clutched his own cock tightly. Hakyeon let out a content sigh. “Good little mutt.”

Wonshik became much louder, whinier, having to hold his cock while being spanked. He still counted and took it like a good boy, but low groans and high whimpers tumbled out more. The gutteral sound of the former sent chills down everyone's spine. Hitting the wolf, Hakyeon was full of much more praise than with the other vampire or the hybrid sitting next to one another. It was protective. He knew what Hongbin and Jaehwan enjoyed, asses black and blue and thoroughly put in their place. Wonshik was new territory. He was dipping his toe in the pool before jumping in. The werewolf proved he had nothing to worry about by twenty-four however.

“D-daddy. . .please, harder,” Wonshik pleaded in his most pitiful voice. It broke with his shuddering and Hakyeon's spanking. Hakyeon froze hearing the request, looking to Wonshik in genuine surprise.

“He likes his daddy being rough. What a slut.” Hongbin was clearly speaking for Wonshik to hear rather than for Jaehwan. The hybrid shrugged.

“I mean, he popped a boner the first time seeing you drain Taek. We knew he was going to be a slut.” Hakyeon cleared his throat pointedly.

“Both of you. Shut up.” Hakyeon gingerly lifted up Wonshik's head by his chin. He was met with teary eyes, a sweaty face, and blotchy red cheeks. “You really want me to hit you harder, puppy? It's a lot worse than right now.”

“Please Yeon . . .” Wonshik whined, staring at Hakyeon with teary, doe brown eyes.

Hakyeon nodded gently. Lovingly, he lifted Wonshik up off his lap. The poor puppy looked absolutely dejected as Hakyeon stood up, fearing he might just get left here like this.

“Hands and knees baby. I just needed leverage.” The three exchanged looks as, instead, Wonshik brought his ass high in the air and face down in the pillows, one hand still wrapped around his cock.

“Hak, he's. . . _presenting_ himself for you.” Jaehwan explained at Hakyeon's confused expression, “It's an omega thing. He's giving himself up, showing his most vulnerable spot.” Jaehwan blinked in awe before then snorting at his own thought. He smiled at Hakyeon, half rolling his eyes at the elder's bewildered expression. “He's trying to show you what a good boy he is.”

Hakyeon blinked at the hybrid before looking back to his puppy. He caressed his bright red ass.

“Is that true puppy? Are you trying to show how good you can be for daddy?” Wonshik whined into the pillow, trying to hide his face even more. His “yes” was near silent, but Hakyeon heard it nonetheless.

A strong slap sent his head flying back up. Hakyeon grabbed his hair to keep him up. “That's so sweet puppy. You're so cute and good for me.” Wonshik keened, happy to be praised by his master. If it was a moon week, he knew his tail would have been wagging energetically. Hakyeon released his hair and focused back on his bruised hips. Wonshik held his breath, waiting for the smack to come down.

He cried out as Hakyeon's hand came down. _It fucking hurt_. It was just one slap and Wonshik already felt himself tearing up. Even so, he craved more, he loved the burn that settled into his skin even after that hand left. The hand holding his cock let go, going to clutch onto the pillows instead as Hakyeon berraded him with spanks. You could hear his heavy breathing as he found a rhythm and beat Wonshik to it. Slick trailed down to stain the sheets at Wonshik’s knees, and his drool soaked the pillows under him.

“Forty . . .” Wonshik groaned out finally. Hakyeon put down his hand, resting it on the younger’s ass. Both were breathing heavy, and for a time that was the only noise that filled the bedroom. Gently, Hakyeon brought his hand down and groped at the wolf’s cock. He hadn’t cum, but even there he was leaking, precome dribbling out from him. Hakyeon nodded, peeling his hand away. Gently, he forced Wonshik onto his side, allowing him to relax his muscles. The puppy batted his eyes up at him. He looked _destroyed_.

“Can you sit up, baby?”

Wonshik looked to him hesitantly. He slowly pulled his body up, sitting on the edge of the bed in front of Hakyeon. “Good boy . . . You did so well, honey.” His hands graced over the wolf’s face, the puppy in response nuzzling into his palms, kissing his fingers. Hakyeon turned to the brats sitting on the floor. “Come here, you two.”

They both quickly scurried, standing beside Wonshik as Hakyeon moved to sit behind him. Wonshik squeaked as his thighs were forcibly separated, exposing himself. Jaehwan and Hongbin both knew where this was going, both moving to share the space between Wonshik’s legs. Wonshik keened as Hakyeon held his cock firmly. “Both of you. Share. Take care of our sensitive little puppy.” Hongbin quickly moved in to lick at his tip happily. Jaehwan, meanwhile, pouted up at the older vampire.

“You say that like we don't share. Me and Bean are _great_ at sharing.” Hakyeon raised his brows skeptically.

“Uh-huh. I have a hard time believing that, talking to two of my biggest brats.” Jaehwan pouted and huffed as he took his turn bobbing his head on the other wolf's cock. Wonshik clenched onto Hakyeon's pants.

“We share!” Jaehwan insisted, words sloppy and muffled as he was talking, dick _still_ in his mouth. Hakyeon huffed and took the hand he had on Wonshik's cock, using it to force Jaehwan's head down further. He gagged, meanwhile rolling his eyes prettily. Jaehwan pulled away from the cock, spit connecting them, and his breath gone.

He hummed as Hongbin licked up the spit and kissed him. Just as he moved in for more, Hongbin pulled away and went back to the issue at hand. He watched him as he nuzzled and licked at the space where Wonshik's cock met his hair and body. He put on a determined expression himself before moving in for his own portion, suckling at the tip like candy. Wonshik whined and squirmed the whole time, clawing and snuggling into Hakyeon behind him. Hakyeon simply kissed at his muscular shoulders, gently caressing his sides. He let out a stuttering gasp as Hongbin went lower, licking at his balls and at the little slick that had gotten on his taint.

Jaehwan moaned as Wonshik began to attempt thrusting up into the attention. Both men pulled back and silently agreed on moving in to his knot, both suckling and gumming on it, facing each other.

“He's close, Yeon,” Jaehwan warned, knowing how the knot was begin to grow faster. Wonshik whined when all his attention was taken from him.

“Good. Both of you keep your mouths open.” Hakyeon's hand came back to start pumping at his baby boy's cock. Jaehwan snickered.

“Yeon, you perv.”

Hakyeon glared, making Jaehwan roll his eyes. He stuck out his tongue with Hongbin. Wonshik's hand wrapped around Hakyeon's wrist as he whimpered.

“Daddy . . .”

Hakyeon hushed him, kissing his neck.

“I know puppy. Watch Hwannie and Bean.” Wonshik looked down at the two shyly. He felt kind of nervous with eyes on him but only Hakyeon touching him. Hongbin had closed his mouth by now, but Jaehwan kept his open, tongue out. Wonshik gasped as Hakyeon rolled his thumb over his slit before quickly pumping his hand. His hips stuttered, jerking up into Hakyeon's grasp. Hongbin opened his mouth up just in time.

Jaehwan practically purred as the cum hit his face. Most of it made it to his tongue, but some remained on his face, dripping down his thick lips. Hongbin received much of the same treatment, save for now, Hakyeon's aim had failed him. Cum made its way up one side of his face, even reaching his bangs.

“Aren't they pretty, puppy?” Wonshik watched as Hakyeon rubbed the cum over Jaehwan's face before having him lick it off his finger. The hybrid happily sucked on the eldest's thumb before licking his lips. Wonshik gasped and tensed as Hongbin shamelessly moved in and lapped up any remaining cum from his dick. Hakyeon poutily batted away his head.

“Don't be greedy, slut. You got what you were going to get.” Hongbin huffed, settling for getting the cum off his face and having that instead. Wonshik flushed hearing Hakyeon suck at his own fingers. Everyone wanted a taste of him, Jaehwan leaning over to lick a spot of cum off of Hongbin's face, who whined and pulled him into a messy kiss over Wonshik's cock.

“Such a good boy,” Hakyeon hummed, slipping his slick fingers into Wonshik's mouth as he panted, taking large, shaky, breaths of air as he rode out his orgasm. He smiled at the younger, watching him twitch at the smallest pressure against his cock.

“You did so well for us, such a good puppy.” Jaehwan hummed, joining in on the soft praise. He kissed at the younger's thighs. 

“You did so well with your punishment. So sweet to Yeon as he beats your ass.” The wolf whined at his thighs being nipped, all the men loving and praising him at once.

“You want to lay down puppy?” Hakyeon traced over the younger's stomach, voice gentle and loving. Wonshik turned to him in genuine concern.

“What. . .what about you guys? It's not fair if-” The oldest vampire hushed him, gently placing his his fingers over his lips.

“Calm down, puppy.” Hongbin stood on his knees, looking up at Wonshik genuinely.

“You really wanna help all sensitive?” Wonshik nodded earnestly. The three blinked at him before melting.

“He's so cute!”

“My babyy.”

Wonshik whined at the praise. He was being serious!

“Let me help! I want you guys to get off too . . .”

They all looked to one another and then Shik. The offer was appealing, but the risk of over stimulating the poor puppy . . . . He grabbed onto Hongbin's pants and looked up at him in determination. “I'm still slick and loose. I can. . . .” His voice faded away as Hongbin stood. They all looked up at him, awaiting whatever he was going to say.

“Hakyeon, make him lay down. Put your legs up, puppy.” Hakyeon moved back, thusly making Wonshik fall back. The eldest vampire pinned down his shoulders while Hongbin stepped up to his legs. Jaehwan came to sit up beside Wonshik on the bed. He whined as Hongbin dragged his fingers through the heavy slick on his ass before moistening his cock with it.

Hakyeon made a soft noise as he realized what Hongbin was doing. Jaehwan simply leaned down and began to lap at the younger mutt's chest. Wonshik gasped as Hongbin slowly pushed his cock to be nestled between the werewolf's muscular, thick thighs. Slick had accumulated all over his legs so the movement was smooth. Wonshik looked at him flush as he began to go faster. The vampire moaned when Wonshik clenched his thighs, holding the cock between them in a tighter hold.

“This is . . . way too fucking good for just your thighs.” Hongbin groaned, speeding up again to be pounding the werewolf's thighs. Wonshik naturally covered his face watching, flustered seeing Hongbin's horny expressions and hearing the sickeningly wet slap of his hips meeting his thighs. Wonshik slowly brought his other hand forward, gracing his fingers at the point where Hongbin's tip poked from between his legs at every sheathing. Hongbin slowed realizing what Wonshik was doing, gracing him with a few seconds each time to rub over the tip with his fingertips and press against the slit. His hand quickly moved away when Hongbin began to pound again. He looked up at the vampire anxiously. He offered a brief smile.

“Close,” he explained bluntly. Wonshik made an o with his mouth before nodding. His attention was stolen by Jaehwan, who was still working with his nipples. Wonshik gasped as the other wolf bit down particularly hard, as though reminding him two other boyfriends were lingering.

He met eyes with the elder as he pulled his mouth away slowly, drool dribbling down his lip. All three of them looked to Hongbin as he abruptly moaned out the puppy's name. His hips stuttered, cum leaking out between Wonshik's thighs and landing on his abs while his name was still on Hongbin's tongue. Jaehwan swiped up the cum from his abs and happily fed it to Hakyeon before Hongbin dropped Wonshik's legs and landed on his chest. He messily kissed the werewolf, keen to fall asleep on him if not for Jaehwan's interruption.

“Very cute. Now move. It's my turn,” Jaehwan whined before Hakyeon cleared his throat sternly.

“‘We’re great at sharing, Hakyeon.’ ‘You say it like we don't share, Hakyeon.’” The eldest of the four mocked, his voice actually rather convincing for Jaehwan. The hybrid pouted his lips.

“I'm _sorry_. Having to blow him put me on edge. I'd kind of like to cum again before I explode.” Hakyeon gave him and icy expression. A few seconds of this and Jaehwan slowly gave in, bowing his head. “Sorry for my attitude, sir.” Hakyeon nodded.

“Good boy. Now fuck him before I get bored and do it for you.”

Jaehwan eagerly took up Hongbin’s place, standing up in front of the bed with Wonshik still atop it. Jaehwan however, separated his legs, putting them instead around his waist. Hakyeon moved back as Jaehwan leaned over the other wolf’s form. He lapped at his abs, getting the cum he hadn’t gotten previously. Jaehwan was known as the house’s resident cum slut, always swallowing when he blew his boyfriends, always licking at them after having came within them. After he got the remnants, he kissed Wonshik. He sloppily licked at his teeth, played with his tongue piercing. For good measure, after pulling away he spit on the younger’s lips. Wonshik bashfully licked said lips, gulping. Jaehwan smirked proudly before pulling back up to full height.

Jaehwan never hesitated if it was him and Wonshik. He liked to push in raw, only using the other omega’s slick to help them. Wonshik covered his mouth to muffle his moan when the former did exactly that. He scooped up some of the slick, lubed himself with it, and quickly pushed into Wonshik. Wonshik’s other hand clutched the sheets for dear life as Jaehwan went straight into roughly thrusting his hips. Hakyeon pet the bottom’s hair gently, watching as he looked up at Jaehwan with bleary eyes.

“Jaehwan, Don’t knot him. I’m not going to wait five minutes just for you to come down.” The younger didn’t respond, still roughly thrusting before his motions became much less large.

“Funny you should say that… .” Jaehwan looked up at him bashfully. Wonshik was whimpering, shaking. He’d somehow managed to cum again despite his sensitivity. The knot probably triggered his natural response to cum. Hakyeon glared at Jaehwan, who was still bashfully smiling as he ground his hips.

“I'm going to beat your ass. You know-” Jaehwan’s whine interrupted him.

“I’m sorry. I told you I was excited already I couldn’t help it. He smells so good and he’s so hot. I just… .” Hakyeon gave him a tired expression as he drooled, looking down at the man on his knot. Wonshik was panting again, looking down at their hips. Jaehwan bent down to him, lovingly licking at his mating mark. Knotted, Jaehwan was always very caring for his bottom, always nurturing them as his mate. Whether that was his sympathy or wolf genes was any guess. Wonshik grabbed onto the elder’s back, nails digging in.

The two eventually managed to work their way up the bed, still stuck together. Jaehwan could now at least sit on his legs. He and the other two took these several minutes of wait time to nurture the youngest wolf. He gave a tired smile at Hakyeon petting his hair, Hongbin resting his head on Wonshik’s broad chest.

“Did Hwannie fucking you hurt your bruises?” Wonshik shrugged.

“Ah, kind of. My butt still hurts but hitting it felt kinda nice.” Wonshik smiled shyly, chuckling nervous at his own statement. Hakyeon smiled back down at him.

“My little masochist. I’ll remember that on my turn.” Wonshik flushed, suddenly remembering he still had another boyfriend to get through. He was already shaking and weak. Hakyeon shushed him, even though he said nothing. “I know what you’re thinking about. I can hear your little heart racing. It’s going to be fine. If you don’t think you can take me I can do it myself. Daddy’s a big boy.” Wonshik hid his face, making Hakyeon giggle. “What? You'd like that? Daddy touching himself because his puppy took his punishment so well and looked so handsome covered in cum?” Hakyeon's tone was cutesy. That and his squishing of Wonshik's cheeks didn't meet with his sexual words. The other two looked at him in a vague disgust. Wonshik seemed to like it however, smiling up at him shyly. Wonshik wasn't listening to the words so much the tone and the fact he was getting love. The wolf suddenly looked up to Jaehwan, the former looking down to where their hips met. 

“He’s out…” Wonshik shyly announced, shifting, feeling himself leak. Jaehwan bent him up, watching his own cum dribble out.

“Are you gonna fuck him, old man?” Jaehwan asked seriously, looking up to the eldest vampire. Hakyeon made a disgusted expression.

“Don't call me that.” He looked down at Wonshik expectantly. The younger nodded, though awkwardly as he was still folded up. Hakyeon gently set his head down, and Hongbin pulled himself away. He sat next to Wonshik while Jaehwan handed over the hips he was holding to Hakyeon. Jaehwan reflected Hongbin, laying on Wonshik's other side.

Wonshik whimpered as his still sensitive hole was licked in broad strokes. Hakyeon had picked up from his sessions with the werewolf. Wonshik often licked at the sensitive ring of muscle after he knotted someone. To him, it was a motion to show his sympathy and love. He didn't eat the cum, so much as he just cleaned up his victims. Hakyeon applied the same logic, happily lapping up slick and cum. He came back with his face wet but adorned with a smile. He climbed on the bed, cupping Wonshik's face while also having each other pressed crotch to ass. It probably hurt, how hard Wonshik could feel the eldest vampire was. Said vampire cooed at him, kissed his face.

“You're so cute, so handsome, like this. My puppy.” Wonshik's whine at the cutesy actions was cut off by Hakyeon kissing him. Unlike Jaehwan, he kissed gently, smooth and sensual. Wonshik's hands grabbed onto his shoulders, sliding them up to his neck. Hakyeon did one last flick at Wonshik's tongue piercing before pulling away, still smiling down at him. He gently removed the wolf's hands and booped his nose cutely before, with terrifying sudden force, flipping him on his side. Wonshik blinked at Hongbin, confused how he got here so fast. Hakyeon was back to looming over the younger. Wonshik turned his head uncomfortably to see him and Jaehwan.

Hakyeon gently removed his work shirt. He folded it carefully, taking up as much time as he wanted. Wonshik admittedly drooled a little seeing his slim but toned torso. Hakyeon was the perfect balance between Taekwoon and Jaehwan's body types, thin and strong, but not muscular. His pants came next. He wiggled his head, chuckling.

“All of you are suddenly so quiet~. I would have gotten undressed earlier if I knew you were all waiting,” he teased. He smugly smiled up at them all as he pulled down his pants, a very clear tent in his loose underwear. Wonshik pulled himself up without a second thought. Hakyeon shuddered and moaned when the wolf groped at his dick. He grabbed Wonshik's wrist, looking at him with lidded eyes. “Getting a little too full of yourself? I didn't say get up.” Wonshik looked from his wrist to the vampire. He put on his puppy dog eyes.

“But Yeon… Daddy I-”

Hakyeon interrupted him, diving in for his neck. He kissed at the muscular shoulders up towards his ear.

“Don't say that making that face. Too much.” Wonshik nodded, looking over Hakyeon's shoulder at the wall.

“Yes sir. I'm sorry.” Hakyeon hushed him, nibbling at the wolf's ear. It was a weak point for the younger, the wolf melting into the touch. Hakyeon easily laid him back on his side. He held his hand out to the two now snuggling one another and watching them.

“Spit,” Hakyeon ordered, nodding when the two both gave their share. He pulled down his underwear, shuddering as he spilt the spit over his cock. Wonshik watched him, enraptured. The vampire grabbed Wonshik's bruised ass, spreading him so as to position himself. His eyes shut and mouth fell open in a moan as he pushed in slowly. Wonshik didn't offer much resistance anymore; his body was exhausted. Hakyeon liked it though, considering he was eager to start his typical pace. Hakyeon met his eyes intensely, hips rocking and hard grasp on the wolf's bruised bottom just an afterthought.

“You feel so good puppy, all slick and loose and full of cum; and you're being so sweet too.” Wonshik averted his eyes shyly. He never knew how to take praise. Hakyeon leaned even closer, smirking. “Look at daddy when he speaks to you, puppy.” Wonshik turned to the elder on daddy immediately. The vampire just chuckled lightly. “So obedient for me.” His hips picked up, Wonshik whimpering. He hushed the wolf, gently rubbing up his back. “I know puppy. Just a little bit longer. I promise.”

Wonshik's whimpers and Hakyeon's moans and praise were the only things filling up the quiet room. Hakyeon lifted up the wolf's leg, nearly getting it up to his shoulder. The wolf covered his mouth at the new position, moaning out. Hakyeon tore his hand from him.

“Uh-huh puppy. You're letting me hear you.” Wonshik felt exposed again, unable to cover himself or hide. Hakyeon snapped his hips hard just once, just enough to test the wolf. Said werewolf fluttered his eyes and groaned,

“Daddy… .” Hearing it put a jumpstart in Hakyeon, suddenly continuing with that strength. Wonshik grabbed with his taken hand, whining. Hakyeon intertwined their fingers. Wonshik was always so whiny and sweet in times like this.

“Is that better puppy? Did you just want it harder?” Wonshik didn't answer, too occupied with his overstimulation. Hakyeon cruelly slapped at the bruises he put on the bottom's ass. Wonshik whimpered and looked up at him. “Answer me when I ask you something puppy.” Wonshik turned his head back away again.

“Yes sir.” Another smack to his bruises. “Yes _daddy._ ” Hakyeon purred, rubbing up the wolf’s side, resting his hand over his pectoral.

“Good dog.” He pinched the nipple under his hand between his two knuckles, holding that pose as he fucked into him. It was a way of pinning down his chest. Wonshik had nowhere to go, his leg, arm and now torso taken up by the vampire. All he had was Hakyeon filling all his senses and Hongbin and Jaehwan watching him.

The vampire changed up his approach. Wonshik’s leg was allowed to come down and his chest was released. He was turned back onto his backside, facing up towards his love. He returned Wonshik’s legs to around his waist and leaned over the younger, one arm holding him up while the other he used to help him push back into the wolf. Wonshik’s hands rested on the back of the elder’s neck, playing with his hair. Once Hakyeon was back in and thrusting, he kissed the werewolf. Hakyeon came off needier than before, more eager in licking into the younger monster’s mouth. Wonshik whined as Hakyeon nipped down his jaw and neck. Hakyeon nibbled and licked at the shell of his ear again.

“I can hear your little heart racing so loud. Don’t tell me you want to cum again, after all the attention we gave you?” Wonshik took a shaky breath. He did want to cum, he was sure there would be little but having Hakyeon give him attention woke up up his already overstimulated body. He was weak and hard underneath Hakyeon. He gasped and scratched up the elder’s back when he coyly wrapped his hand around his sensitive cock. He whined and squirmed as he slowly brought it up and down.

“H-Hakyeon! _Please_ ,” the wolf whined nonsensically, body torn between getting more and trying to scurry away. Hakyeon just smiled and nuzzled into the wolf’s neck, speeding up the pace of his hand and hips. Wonshik’s toes curled, his whole body tensing up from the stimulation. He buried his head in the crook of the vampire’s neck. “T-too much. Daddy _please…”_ Hakyeon bit down on him. Wonshik gasped when he finally came, filling him up alongside of Jaehwan’s cum. As he ground up against him, his fangs stuck down through Wonshik’s skin. Wonshik gave in and came then. Basically coming dry as Hakyeon sucked his blood. Wonshik’s feet landed back on the bed, his legs shaking. Hakyeon took big gulps of the wolf’s blood, savoring the taste on his tongue and the way it went down smooth and warm.

“Hakyeon,” Hongbin warned, knowing when taking blood turned into draining. Hakyeon released at the call, fangs slowly pulling out. He licked at the wound, drawing up any scar and lapping up any loose blood. Hakyeon pulled back, looming over the younger. He cupped his cheek as he looked at his in concern.

“Baby boy you’re shaking.” Wonshik wheezed, realizing he was in fact shaking when he went to hold Hakyeon’s hand.

“A-a little.” Hakyeon cooed at him. He wrapped his arms around his waist, snuggling into him. The other two eventually merged over as well, all surrounding Wonshik in a cuddle pile.

“You’re so sweaty and gross,” Jaehwan commented, brushing through the other wolf’s damp hair. Hongbin smacked him before returning to nuzzling his cheek.

“Leave him alone. Plus he looks good like this.” Jaehwan rolled his eyes.

“No, you’re just gross. You cum in your shorts just seeing him come home from a workout.” Hongbin stuck out his tongue. Jaehwan wasn’t wrong. There had been numerous times Wonshik had came home from a workout to be bombarded with steamy kisses from the youngest vampire.

Wonshik’s eyes were getting droopy, ready to fall asleep in his boyfriends’ arms. Jaehwan quickly dropped his attitude when his cheek was kissed gently by the sleepy werewolf. He held his cheek in shock before sweetly poking the younger’s cheek. “Somebody’s tired.” Hongbin quickly moved to bring up the blanket and lay it over them.

“I’m gonna get the bed dirty…” Hakyeon hushed him, patting over his face.

“Sleeep,” he drawled out, petting over his face. Wonshik whined, trying to avoid the hand. Jaehwan snuggled up to the werewolf closer, burying his face in his scent. Wonshik was surrounded, a glorified body pillow for the three of them.

“I love you,” Wonshik mumbled softly. The three all cooed back, gently drowning him in love.


	6. Section 5: Pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing like 8 sections for this all at once so it's any guess what the next long piece will be. For now though, have this drabble. A lot of things I write for this series are just drabbles that end up getting drawn out if I like them. 
> 
> For timing: this is after he moved in and fucked Jaehwan but he hasn't gotten to the other three yet. 
> 
> Also something I forgot to ever note. Me and wifey (WolfieWonshik) decided that monsters age slower. It's at various rates, like Jaehwan probably doesn't age as slow as Shik since he's mostly human, but they do have a slower aging rate. Sanghyuk also came into the group at only 18-19 ish so he's not too too old. I just feel like this was good to note. Enjoy the drabble!

Admittedly, I have a tendency of recording things. I have this to keep record of my boyfriends, my phone is full of photos of the six of us at different occasions. I also have tendency to... _document_ certain intimate endeavors with the others. 

This is of course with their permission. They allow me to simply whip out my camera at will when were together. It's just something I enjoy, and allows me to be reminded of them if they were say, not home. Now this is met with mixed results from everyone. Voyeurs like Hakyeon and Taekwoon love it, though Taekwoon asks for his face to not be included for decency sake. Wonshik allows it, but only in certain instances. Usually when things are casual and simple. Sanghyuk only says yes if he's the one dominant. Most likely his self confidence killing any urge to be on camera in any kind of submissive state. Jaehwan.. Jaehwan is very openly supportive. Often times he's the one instigating being recorded or taking pictures. There was even one instance where we had taken a photo together in the heat of the moment. Wonshik, being the adorable dumbass he is, didn't realize what was going on below the cut off. For a long time it was his favorite photo of the two of us. It was a long time before we had the heart to tell him. 

* * *

“Let me text Jaehwan back then we can go in.” Sanghyuk nodded, pulling out his own phone to give Wonshik time. Wonshik opened his and Jaehwan's snapchat. The elder simply gave a “lol” to what he had sent before driving back home. “Were back!” Wonshik sent happily, since he already had it open. To his surprise, he was automatically met with a “seen”. Jaehwan didn't normally respond right away

“Dont come inside just yet,” The elder wolf warned. Wonshik scrunched up his nose in confusion. 

“Why?” He could read the annoyance in Jaehwan's message. 

“Do you really wanna know?” Wonshik tried to think of anything going on in the house. There wasn't any secret surprise, as Hakyeon would have made that clear at some point. Taekwoon would be sleeping at this time so it had nothing to do with him. He was sure that only he, Sanghyuk, Jaehwan, and Hongbin were up and moving around the house. Jaehwan must have taken the silence as an answer, as he sent a photo as explanation. 

Wonshik went red as he was met with Jaehwan's face, cutely winking at him. The part that flustered him was that his beautiful full lips were wrapped around someones dick. The background clearly said it was the living room. He couldn't come in the house because Jaehwan was blowing someone in the living room. Good to know. It didn't help that Jaehwan had made the indecent selfie as cute as possible, plastering stickers and emojis over it. Wonshik stared at his phone in a daze, even as the image closed and the chat opened back up. As if knowing what he did to Wonshik, Jaehwan chirped,

“Nvm! You can come in now! Uwu” 

Coming in, Wonshik avoided eye contact with either of them. The victim ended up being Hongbin, who sat casually on the couch with all the confidence in the world. He greeted the couple when they came into the house, smile big and adorable. Somehow, at least to Wonshik, it made it very clear he was very aware of what went down over text. He followed after Jaehwan when the hybrid moved to the kitchen. Wonshik sat on the couch, trying to tune out their conversation as he unlaced his boots. 

“Did you really take a selfie sucking my dick?” 

“Of course I did. Who do you think I am?” Considering the brief silence followed by Hongbin’s quiet groan, it was assumed Jaehwan showed him said selfie. Wonshik’s sensitive wolf ears could pick up on Hongbin’s mumbled “That’s so hot” and wet noises of a kiss despite the werewolf trying to tune them out. Wonshik buried his face in his hands at the next thirsty comment.

“Send that picture to me. That’s gonna be my new home screen.” Jaehwan laughed at the vampire as Wonshik felt his soul leaving. 


	7. Section 6: Confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit sad but only for a moment. I finished this up and really fell in love with it. I just love these gays and their softness.
> 
> Also, it's my day of birth!! Not doing anything special but I couldnt wait any longer to add this chapter.

Sanghyuk had to go through a lot of trials to get his confidence. The poor thing came into the house weak and scared. Which meant it was obviously up to the other three to train him. Normally it was small things, little daily tasks that Hyuk could do in his real form without stressing too much. According to Jaehwan, it took a good half a year for them to go on a date with Sanghyuk and have him be himself the whole time. 

The beginning was rough however. In gathering stories for this section, Hakyeon explained how one of the first moments that brought them close together was Sanghyuk in tears over it. Sanghyuk wanted to be honest with Hakyeon about himself, but by then he had forgotten how. Sanghyuk was a such a fragile thing back then. Hakyeon solemnly swore then and there he would help, ease the younger into self love. Eventually Taekwoon and Jaehwan were both also dragged into the plot. Hakyeon to this day is still our shapeshifter's (secret) favorite though. Hakyeon started as a near father figure to him. If it wasn't for the vampire he wouldn't be living as happy as he is now. 

* * *

“Hey boys?” Taekwoon and Sanghyuk looked up to Hakyeon as his head peeped out from the kitchen. Sanghyuk set the comic he was read over down on his lap as he smiled at the vampire.

“What's up Yeon?” Hakyeon smiled back walking over to the two of them. His apron was on, forehead covered in a kerchief. He wiped his hands before pulling a piece of paper out of his back pocket. 

“I'm cleaning up and I'm going to start diner soon. Would you mind going and getting me a few things?” Sanghyuk hesitated, but one bat of Hakyeon's eyelashes and he was quick to agree. The youngest always had a soft spot for his practical father figure. Hakyeon happily handed the list over. “Thank you sweet thing. Taeky, would you mind going with him?” Taekwoon looked up at the vampire skeptically. His expression did not leave room for questions. The witch sighed and set down his sketchbook. Hakyeon nodded proudly as he began to put away everything. “Thank you boys. Drive safe, and Hyuckie try to not shift while you're out there.” 

The air suddenly changed, Sanghyuk looking up at the vampire unsure. Taekwoon watched silently as he grabbed Sanghyuk's face gently, forcing him to hold eye contact. He had a motherly smile stroking his hair. 

“Do I have to..?” 

“Baby boy you'll be fine. You're getting so much better. If you can't take it anymore Taeky will be with you.” He gently kissed the younger's forehead. “You're going to do great lovely.” He gently smacked the shapeshifter's cheek. “Now go get the stuff, and hurry back!” Taekwoon was given a quick kiss as well before the vampire disappeared like a plume of smoke. 

Taekwoon grabbed Sanghyuk's arm, holding it close to him. Sanghyuk in return smiled at him, though the look didn't meet his eyes. The witch could easily tell, but he'd let the younger bring it up at his own choice. If he could keep going, then Taekwoon wouldn't stop him. It was only the store, but starting small was decidedly still hard for him. 

Taekwoon went for the basket, but Sanghyuk snatched it up from him, holding it in his free hand. 

“I've got it. Just lead me to where we need to go.” There was a true smile, shining at Taekwoon. The witch shook his head, the slightest of up turns to the corners of his lips. 

“I can handle myself just fine.” Sanghyuk pouted his lips, clearly communicating that Taekwoon should just shut up and let himself be spoiled. Taekwoon pulled out the set of lists from his coat pocket, one from himself and the other from Hakyeon. The shapeshifter happily followed after him to the produce section. 

“I don't know why he sends me out for any of this. I could just grow it myself if he let me.” Sanghyuk giggled at the pouty witch as he carefully measured out various  _ specifically requested _ vegetables. He poked at the elder's cheek. 

“Are you bitter?” The witch simply swatted the hand away, pouting his own lips. Sanghyuk made a pitying expression and pat the witch's head. Taekwoon thoughtlessly leaned into it, never able to deny himself pets. The hand continued to rest in the elder's hair, gently fluffing it. His pets were cut short as the couple picked up on a distant murmuring. Taekwoon's heart fell, knowing exactly why Sanghyuk's hand remained stationary on his head. Gently, Taekwoon tried to pull the younger away. It worked, but Sanghyuk moved sluggishly behind him. He walked with him but looked back at the source of the murmurs. Taekwoon tried to ignore a pang in his heart at the shapeshifter's pitiful face. He lead the younger into the empty bread aisle. 

The rest of the store carried on much differently than how the front did. Taekwoon normally was silent, but the silence now that presided was stiff, aching. He had let go of the younger's arm, the appendage now hanging sadly at his side. The witch wanted to comfort him, tell him he was doing good, every road is going to have bumps, but he couldn't bring himself to. He couldn't give the younger a spell to soothe his anxieties either, Hakyeon having banned them when they did this. Sanghyuk had to do this on his own, find his own lost confidence in him somewhere. Sanghyuk at least made it through a majority of the list. He still carried the basket, got everything for Taekwoon that wasn't directly at chest level. Taekwoon tried to ease him, spidery fingers coming to wrap around his bicep and gently caress. He offered a smile in return. Once more shoppers came into the aisle however, his smile fell. He avoided any eyes, looking down to his shoes as he walked. Taekwoon glared at the back of their heads as they walked past, mumbling softly. 

The looks were most assuredly about two men being so close to one another, offering tender smiles. Sanghyuk projected his insecurities onto them regardless. He knew none of them knew the fact this was his natural form, but the nagging anxiety in the back of his mind screamed at him each time. He felt too exposed. Suddenly, he was claustrophobic in the empty aisle. 

“Taek…” The voice was small, frail, but Taekwoon heard it and had it pluck at his heart regardless. The witch quickly lead the younger towards the back of the store, which was even less populated than the front. The witch's eyes shifted around, checking for people before freeing his hands. Sanghyuk watched in muted interest as Taekwoon moved his hands and mumbled before forming a kind of foggy bubble around them. Finishing the spell, he quickly pulled Sanghyuk into him. The younger wrapped his arms around the witch, burying his face. Taekwoon hushed his gentle sniffles, petting his back. 

“What's this…?” 

“A field. We’re invisible to the outside. It's safer than risking a bathroom or a closet.” Sanghyuk nodded, not crying but certainly giving off the pre-tears shaking breaths. The witch listed off a montra of soothing spells, many of which he used when he and Hakyeon were alone together. 

“I know they weren't talking about me. I shouldn't be crying… .” Taekwoon hushed him again. He spoke lowly, mumbling into the shapeshifter's ear. 

“You can't instantly get better. This is going to take time.” Sanghyuk whined, nuzzling further. 

“I don't want it to take time! You guys are always babying me because I'm too fragile to even go out in public as myself!” Sanghyuk flared up in anger, but instantly shrank as he was met with Taekwoon's serious eyes. “I want you guys to be proud of me but I can't make it even five minutes.” Taekwoon forced the younger's chin back up, demanding eye contact. 

“Sanghyuk. We  **are** proud of you. You have been doing so well and a day doesn't go by where we're not proud. We've been in here for more than twenty minutes.” Sanghyuk blinked away the water in his eyes. 

“Really?” Taekwoon nodded, looking at the watch on his wrist. 

“You're doing great, just like I said. You've done plenty enough to deserve a break.” Sanghyuk played with his fingers nervously, looking down at them. He didn't want to shift, but he didn't want to have to push himself any harder. Taekwoon nodded gently as the younger shook his head, now taking on his typical public persona. Taekwoon gently caressed his cheek. “Good boy. Let's go.” Sanghyuk nodded, picking the basket back up as Taekwoon cancelled the spell. He caught the witch as his knees went briefly weak. He wanted to ask if he was okay, but the elder just stopped him. 

“Did it hurt? You didn't have to-” Takeowon held up his hand to him. He calmly handed over the items to the cashier. 

“No, but it strained my energy. I'll be fine. Just have to eat.” Sanghyuk nodded, sadness still befalling his features. Taekwoon didn't have to stress himself just to help him… . A hand on his arm and a stern look from Taekwoon said everything it needed to. He did it for Sanghyuk. He’d cross flame and water for the younger if it meant someday he'd be happy in his own unaltered skin. 

“Hey guys.”

“Welcome home sweethearts!” Taekwoon and Sanghyuk were hit with greetings as soon as they came into the house. Hakyeon quickly scurried over, kissing both their cheeks before taking the bags from them. Before Sanghyuk could even offer to take them to the kitchen Hakyeon was gone. Taekwoon popped off his shoes, Sanghyuk meanwhile unzipping his coat.

“How'd it go?” Jaehwan asked from the couch, looking up at Sanghyuk specifically. He wasn't talking about the shopping. Sanghyuk shook his head like a dog again, returning to his normal appearance. “That good?” Sanghyuk scowled at the sarcastic response. He sighed. 

“It was fine.” He flopped face down onto the couch, face right next to Jaehwan's lap. Meanwhile, Taekwoon had made a beeline for the kitchen. “I lasted longer than usual…” Jaehwan fluffed his hair, smiling even with his voice. 

“That's good baby beans.”

“I nearly started crying in the store.” Jaehwan shrugged, not dropping his smile as he pet the shapeshifter. 

“Hey, you're doing your best. That's all we really want from you.” Sanghyuk moved to be sitting up. He gave Jaehwan a dry expression as they sat hip to hip. 

“Since when were you the sentimental type?” Jaehwan smirked and poked at the shapeshifter's sides. 

“Since my cutie walked in.” Sanghyuk squealed as Jaehwan moved in to tickle him more. He squirmed away from the wolf, shouting at him to cease immediately. Jaehwan just laughed and continued to hunt after him. Jaehwan was rarely soft and sweet, not so much one for fluffy romance. Even so, he knew when it was needed. Sanghyuk was a fragile thing, he needed to be babied. 

“You two, dinner,” Hakyeon spoke as he peeped out from the kitchen again, beckoning them with his finger. Both quickly stood, moving to get some food. Sanghyuk was stopped in the doorway however. Hakyeon grabbed onto his wrist, pulling him in easily. The shapeshifter looked at him in surprise before melting at a hand on his cheek. He smiled as a thumb traced over his cheekbone. 

“Taekwoon told me about today,” he kissed Sanghyuk's nose, “You did so well. Thank you for doing your best for me baby.” Sanghyuk hummed happily as the vampire brought him down by the neck to kiss him. His hands came to the elder's waist, holding it as he returned the slow kiss. 

“Sometime today Hakyeon,” Jaehwan called grumpily from the table. Hakyeon pulled away from Sanghyuk slowly, looking down at his lips in a daze before he quickly turned to the werewolf. He glared at him, Sanghyuk still clutching onto the grumpy vampire. 

“Patience! Have I taught you no manners?!” Both Taekwoon and Jaehwan gave him a skeptical look, one that asked if he really needed to ask that. Hakyeon huffed. Sanghyuk got one last kiss before Hakyeon moved to the stove. “I swear. One day I'll snap and you'll all regret it.” He came over to the table, placing down the pot. He squeaked as Taekwoon's hand creeped up his back. 

“Easy there tiger.” Hakyeon pouted at the witch, but didn't actively try to stop him. 

“Don't you start too.” Taekwoon stared at him blankly before flat out smacking his ass. Hakyeon returned to the stove in a flustered huff, the three at the table laughing at the poor man. 

The air was warm, filled with happiness as the four buzzed with chatter. Sanghyuk looked at them all warmly, happy to be home. He was himself here, and he was happy here. Hakyeon truly was an angel, scooping him up and giving him a warm safe spot to call home. He watched Taekwoon and Jaehwan talk, the witch nodding along as Jaehwan gabbed on excitedly. Hakyeon came over with another pot and a skillet, setting both down in the center of the table. They were all casual, no way dressed up for the occasion, and the lighting of the room never did anyone benefits. Even so, Sanghyuk couldnt help seeing them all as so beautiful. They were wonderful men that took him in and taught him love. 

“Hyukie? Everything good baby boy?” Sanghyuk jerked, suddenly coming to from his daze. He looked up at Hakyeon, who had waved a hand in front of his face and was now smirking down at him. 

“What?”

“You zoned out there. Had the cutest little look on your face staring at us.” Sanghyuk quickly hung his head, embarrassed. 

“Sorry I was just…” Jaehwan grinned at him from across the table, chin resting on the tops of his hands. 

“We get it heart eyes.” Sanghyuk pouted, grumbling at the werewolf as he took his food. Stupid boyfriends and their teasing. 


	8. Section 7: First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hakyeon deflowered Taekwoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long piece that excuses me from writing a Hongbin entry. I'm in school again so I'll try to keep up with one update per week but I'm not sure how well that will work later on.
> 
> Also, I'm starting to write demon Hakyeon because I have no restraint and also I go to catholic school so it's the only chance I'll get to use my knowledge. So if I get distracted from this, that is why.

“Has it always been like this?” Wonshik asked, carefully twisting the light bulb in place. Hongbin shrugged beneath him, looking up while holding the chair he stood on steady.

“As far as I know, yeah. He’s always made the lights break, or at least flicker.” Taekwoon huffed, turning more into Sanghyuk, who was holding him in his arms. The two sat on the bed along with Jaehwan. Hakyeon was standing, holding the box of bulbs as he also watched the werewolf screw in the light bulb.

The six had finished one of there rare group nights, or to the embarrassed witch, the “torture Taekwoon” nights. They had all gathered up in his and Hakyeon’s bed to overstimulate him till he shattered the light in the room magically. The harder he came, the more of an outburst his magic would make. It came with his feelings, the same thing happening if he got truly outraged with one of his boyfriends or something else. This edging session lasted long enough that his magic built up to the point of him shattering the entire light bulb.

“Always. First time we were intimate he shut down the power,” Hakyeon explained nostalgically, face oddly serene despite the fact he was discussing sex.

“He always treats it like the second time,” he continued, smiling with eyes closed. The pervert was probably thinking back on it as they spoke.

“Second time?” Sanghyuk tilted his head innocently. Hakyeon looked at him with that same cheesy grin.

“Yes, nothing beats the first time. You should have seen him. It was such a nice night.”

“You’re gross,” Jaehwan insulted simply, making the others laugh and Hakyeon pout.

“I am not gross! Taekwoon, wasn’t it great?” Taekwoon huffed and rolled onto his stomach, looking up at the vampire in exhaust.

“Yes dear.”

“See! Even he said it was good! Get off my case you heathens!” Jaehwan rolled his eyes.

“Hakyeon that was probably his first time getting dick.”

The vampire froze, blinking down at the werewolf hybrid before looking up at the witch blankly.

“Was it. . . Was it actually really your first time?” Taekwoon whined, covering his face. God he wasn’t ready to have this conversation.

“Dear don’t start,” he pleaded. Hakyeon softly gasped and covered his mouth.

“Oh my god, i took your virginity!” Taekwoon glared up at him, face aflame with blush.

“Hakyeon! It was 60 years ago!”

“I deflowered you and you never told me! I never knew!” Taekwoon groaned, burying his face in the pillow beneath him. Hongbin grimaced at Hakyeon in the middle of his epiphany.

“Who the hell says deflower?”

“It was the 50s, you couldn’t just say “nailed him into the bed”,” Hakyeon explained as though the answer was obvious. Jaehwan burst into laughter at the vampire and Hongbin’s disgusted expression. Sanghyuk began to pet Taekwoon’s back as he banged his head into the pillow.

* * *

Hakyeon felt his prey squirm under his hands, the witch grasping the back of his shirt tightly, biting his lip as Hakyeon bit him. The vampire held him upright as the younger's knees weakened, easily succumbing to the vampire.

Taekwoon could hear the way Hakyeon gulped down his blood eagerly, and it sent his nerves frying. He was probably shocking Hakyeon with his magic, a reflexive action anytime he was drained. After all, bites always made him weak and submissive to the vampire. The hot, passionate, kisses they shared before had driven him further than a bite ever would, and his instincts told him to press up further against the man. Hakyeon was _so_ close to him.

Despite himself, he couldn't help but beg for the vampire.

“H-Hakyeon, please- please touch me,” Taekwoon pleaded quietly, meekly, while wrapping his leg around Hakyeon's. There was no space between him, the vampire, and the table pressing into his back. Hakyeon's fangs released him, pulling from his skin slowly. His hands gently came up the witch's back, caressing it as he pressed his cheek up against the witch's.

“Where do you want me, darling?” Taekwoon squirmed, moving, itching for more, more anything.

“Anywhere just- just _please_ , love.”

Hakyeon gulped, pulling away from the witch's body as far as he could. His icy fingers worked their way up Taekwoon's body, paying intensive attention to his husband's torso. The witch's head hung, his mouth open and eyes closed as his nipples were graced over, skin scratched down roughly.

Hakyeon was admittedly flushed, having never seen Taekwoon like this, aching for heavy petting and cheeks alight with blush. He was _far_ from saying he disliked this, however. He licked his lips as he made his proposition.

“Darling, you will stop me if I go too far, right?” Taekwoon nodded, his head laying uncomfortably flopped to one side.

“Yes, but- God- please don't stop, Hakyeon.”

The elder smirked against his lips, purring before kissing him.

“I don't intend on it, my lovely.”

Taekwoon grabbed at the vampire's hair and tie, clutching both like he might disappear any minute. The icy fingers in his shirt pinched at his nipples gently, eliciting a gasp that was muffled by the kiss. He was obnoxiously hard in his slacks and, for someone who noticed everything, Hakyeon was _gravely_ unaware.

Taekwoon took one of the vampire's hands by the wrist, forcing it downward. It rested right atop the tent in his loose pants, clearly startled. This was probably too much, wasn't it? Taekwoon's mind ebbed with fear with the idea that maybe he was coming off _too_ strong. They'd never done this much together. Taekwoon had never, in fact, done this _at all_. What if he was moving too fast? What if Hakyeon disliked what he was doing?

Hakyeon quickly dispelled fear as rubbed at the bulge. Taekwoon keened, going on his toes as Hakyeon cupped him smugly.

“What has gotten into you tonight, darling? Because whatever it is, I'd like it to come back. _Often_.” Taekwoon didn't answer. He simply whimpered, weakly trying to grind down into the hand holding him. Hakyeon obliged, groping him crudely. “Is tonight finally the night then, dear?” Taekwoon eagerly reached over and kissed him sloppily, all lips and tongue and raw desperation.

“For the love of God, yes, _please_.”

Hakyeon smiled at him. It was tender, much sweeter than the scenario presented. A hand came out of Taekwoon's shirt and caressed his cheek. Taekwoon couldn't look away from the painfully loving look his practical husband held in his eyes.

“I'm going to take such good care of you,” Hakyeon said softly.

Taekwoon gulped, hesitantly nodding at him. He yelped as he was suddenly scooped up, legs wrapping around Hakyeon's waist. Before he knew what was happening, he was being carried up the stairs to the room they shared. The witch shyly hid his face in Hakyeon's shoulder. This was sure to be an. . . _interesting_ night.

Hakyeon set him on the bed up right, happily sitting in front of him, atop his own legs. The witch felt suddenly shy as his shirt buttons were undone with ease. Maybe it was the walk up that made it finally hit him. He was doing this. Someone was going to _finally_ deflower him. Had Hakyeon even seen him naked before?

His mind buzzed with anxiety before the shirt was finally undone and slipped off his shoulders, passed his long arms.

Hakyeon was smiling as he scooted closer to Taekwoon, looking at his body, fascinated with the tattoos.

“Darling, these are so beautiful. Especially on your pretty pale skin. . .”

Taekwoon gulped seeing Hakyeon's expression. It was predatory, almost like Taekwoon was a stunning feast. The witch flushed at the idea of being laid out for the vampire, being preyed on like he so very much wanted.

Taekwoon gasped and gripped the blankets underneath him as Hakyeon tenderly licked at his collarbone.

Hakyeon's hot tongue rolled all over his chest, short-circuiting Taekwoon's nerves. Hakyeon parted from Taekwoon's lithe body slowly, as though he didn't want to. The witch stared at him as he abruptly fell back, laying down for Hakyeon.

The vampire blinked down at him, staring at his kitty cat that had just stretched out to expose himself. Taekwoon's hands came back to his head and grasped the pillow under him. He looked away shyly with eyes shut tightly.

“C-continue.”

Hakyeon couldn't help melting a little bit. His little witch was so _cute_.

“Like this?”

Taekwoon gasped and arched at Hakyeon lapping at his nipple in a broad stroke before placing it delicately between his teeth. Taekwoon thrashed his head slightly at the vampire sucking gently at the rosy bud, causing Hakyeon to pull away, chuckling.

“You're so sensitive, darling. You'd get your pants filthy if I went on doing this long enough, wouldn't you?” Without thought Taekwoon nodded his response.

He wasn't sure where he got the shamelessness to admit such a thing, but here they were. Even if he didn't want to admit to it, he could cum off of this alone. His body was sensitive, and Hakyeon worked it in just the right way. God, he hoped he could manage to last to have Hakyeon deflower him. With the rate of how things were going now, chances looked sketchy at best. Just imagining the vampire naked . . . sweating- thrusting- into him, moaning his name like it was his only godsend. Shivers moved through the witch. Hakyeon was taking him apart in even his damn fantasy.

Hakyeon grabbed the witch's thin hips and pushed them up against his own, revealing he wasn't innocent either. Taekwoon looked at the vampire incredulously as the tent in Hakyeon's pants pushed up against his ass. He looked back up at his face to be met with a smug smile.

“I think we both don't want that, though.”

Taekwoon nodded lazily, still captivated in watching the way Hakyeon rolled his hips. He had a dancer's body, thin and nimble and _perfect_.

“Clothes. . .” Taekwoon rasped.

Hakyeon tilted his head at the meek command, and Taekwoon huffed, pulling the vampire's shirt from his pants.

“Off.”

Hakyeon chuckled and held up his hands defensively. Best to give into his baby's commands. The witch watched seriously as shirt buttons came undone slowly. He licked his lips, seeing beautiful golden skin slowly come to light. The shirt wasn't fully off, and Taekwoon was already drooling.

When Hakyeon did peel off the last button up and drop it with Taekwoon's, the witch was sure his soul had left him. Hakyeon was _so_ handsome. His body was thin, and although there wasn't any clear muscle, there was obvious hidden strength.

He had more meat to him than Taekwoon, not to mention the beautiful color of his sun kissed skin. It was a caramel the witch couldn't help but crave licking up, wondering if it was as sweet as it looked.

Hakyeon smiled watching him, amused by all his admiring. Teasingly, he dragged his own fingers down from collarbone to his waistband. Taekwoon followed him intently all the way down. The witch was like a dog told to sit while a treat was dangled just out of reach. He pulled Taekwoon up to sit again, leaning down into the witch's ear to purr.

“ _You're free to touch me too, Taekwoon_.”

Hakyeon gasped as spidery hands quickly grasped him near immediately.

He watched Taekwoon grasp his sides and bury his face, nuzzling into him. He closed his eyes, blissfully, when the witch bestowed him with wet kisses, moving about his abdomen. He jumped then laughed when those spidery fingers moved to grope his ass harshly.

“When did you get so cocky?”

Taekwoon didn't answer, continuing to lick and bite the vampire's stomach while groping his ass, instead. Hakyeon didn't protest, happily pressing into the menstruations.

“Do you want me to lay back down . . .?”

Hakyeon shook his head, eyes still closed happily.

“No, no. I can enjoy some manhandling.” More unexpected words from the vampire. Taekwoon went back to his movements with that idea in mind. Maybe someday he could be the one man handling the other. 

Taekwoon felt a surge of power go through him at Hakyeon letting out a deep groan. The witch had moved down, kissing at Hakyeon's skin above his belt before bringing a hand over to trace over his tent. Hakyeon's cock twitched very noticeably at the little movement.

The witch watched his finger trace tiny designs as he made up his mind. He could, but would it be weird . . . ?

Hesitantly, he looked up at Hakyeon's pleased face. Confident that he wasn't being watched, he took his hand away. Shyly, he bent down and mouthed at the form through the owner's pants. _Please be the right thing to do._

Hands came down to grasp Taekwoon's shoulders tightly, assuring that he was very much in the right with what he was doing. Hakyeon's hips had twitched forward, a restrained form of Hakyeon grinding against Taekwoon's mouth. Taekwoon continued once he had stilled, thoroughly wetting the front of the vampire's pants. A hand came up to tangle into his hair. It didn't push or tug, simply rested there and used Taekwoon's black hair as an anchor. Hakyeon whined for the witch, easily melting into him.

“God you're a gift Taeky. What did I do to deserve such a sweet thing?” Taekwoon pulled away, his cheeks gaining some color. The two met eyes, Taekwoon looking at Hakyeon earnestly while the vampire returned the look sincerely. His smile was dopey; he had heart eyes looking at the witch. A hand came up to cup Taekwoon's cheek, the witch closing his eyes and leaning into it. Hakyeon sat back down on his own legs, gently kissing Taekwoon's forehead.

“Lay back down for me darling. Let me love you inside out.” The sentiment had Taekwoon's heart racing while the words had him instantly laying down in excitement for whatever was next.

Taekwoon instantly looked back up hearing Hakyeon's belt buckle come undone. He watched him undo it before flushing as he roughly pulled it out of the loops. The leather snapped, making Taekwoon whimper. Hakyeon smiled at him, curious and smug. Taekwoon refused to look back at him as he shamefully realized simply the sound of him _taking off a belt_ was enough to arouse him. He had a strong feeling he wasn't going to live that down. _He fucking whimpered_. If he only he could disappear into the void.

“You're so adorable, Taeky.”

Taekwoon glared in response, but almost immediately became distracted seeing sun-kissed hands beginning to undo his slacks. Hakyeon didn't consider Taekwoon's shyness, abruptly removing them from the witch. Said witch instantly closed his legs once they were off, not wanting to feel so exposed. Hakyeon looked back to him pouting, obviously very much wanting Taekwoon exposed. He delicately kissed the witch's knees before abruptly pushing them back open. Taekwoon's weak muscles were no match for Hakyeon's vampiric strength. The motion was arousing, so easily being manhandled and shaped into whatever Hakyeon wanted. He had whimpered again without even realizing.

Hakyeon smiled having Taekwoon on display. One hand released a thigh and came down to pump at his dick through his underwear. He looked so charmed as he played with poor sensitive Taekwoon.

“How is even your dick precious?” the witch huffed, trying squirm away. It was bad enough he was shy; did he need to be embarrassed too? Hakyeon stopped that too, pinning him still on the bed. The hand on his dick left, leaving him only being touched by the hand on his stomach pinning him down. He gasped then whined as Hakyeon began to return the favor, mouthing at his cock through his underwear. He got the clothing soaking wet before pulling away. There was a dark look to his eyes now. He stared at the dick before looking up at Taekwoon. The witch went wide eyed as Hakyeon quickly brought his hand into the underwear, pulling out the witch's aroused cock.

Taekwoon was sure he blew out a light bulb somewhere in the house as he gasped loudly. The vampire's name was on his lips as said man held the tip of his cock in his mouth. Taekwoon's hands weren't sure what to do, grabbing the pillow, then the sheets. Hakyeon assisted him, gently placing them in his own fluffy black hair. This is when Taekwoon made the mistake of looking down at him. All the air in his lungs left him seeing Hakyeon's pretty dark eyes looking up at him, batting his lashes, seeing his beautiful mouth stretch around his cock.

The beautiful mouth that had told him he loved him numerous times, that kissed him good night the past months, that smiled at him brighter than the sun itself. He could defend this too is beautiful, but that may just be for the fact it made his blood boil in the best way possible.

He whined weakly, watching Hakyeon work his way down. Hakyeon closed his eyes, focusing on the task at hand. That is, getting Taekwoon's dick as much in his mouth as possible. He hallowed his cheeks, not expecting the weak noise it elicited from the witch.

Continuing with this, he bobbed his head quickly. Pride rushed through him hearing a bashful moan, the first of the night.

He pulled his mouth away slowly, releasing him with a pop. The witch was disheveled, shaking sensitively on the mattress.

“Are you always so responsive? It's like you're always on the edge.” Taekwoon pouted. It wasn't his fault his body could get off on the slightest touch. Hakyeon continued as he watched himself play with the witch's dick, rubbing over the tip over and over.

“Maybe I should finish you in my mouth. You-”

“No,” Taekwoon meekly protested. He regretted it as soon as it came out his mouth, wishing to sink away into the void. Hakyeon gave him that stupid curious yet smug expression again.

“Eager are we?”

Taekwoon whined as Hakyeon laughed. He always loved teasing the witch, this was no different.

“Don't worry, darling, I intend on filling up my pretty kitty.” Taekwoon admittedly choked. The phrase “fill you up” brought rushing forward amany indecent pictures.

“Let's get these off first,” Hakyeon grinned, easily pulling away his witch's underwear, leaving him stark and flushed. No time to linger on it, however, as Hakyeon quickly moved back to his previous spot, laying chaste pecks all over the small section of newly expose skin. He kissed the junction between his thigh and crotch, sending him scooting away.

“Ticklish?” Taekwoon quickly nodded, clearing his most likely wrecked voice before responding.

“Very.” The vampire looked devilish as he smiled and nodded.

“Good to know.” _That_ wasn't very comforting. Hakyeon moved on to the next thing, bent over the witch, procuring a container of petroleum jelly. Taekwoon flushed seeing him scoop a decent sized amount. He yelped at the cold touch as the jelly was placed on his hole. It was only a portion, however, the rest spread over Hakyeon's fingers. At this point Taekwoon didn't have a clue what to do with himself. He watched in a daze as Hakyeon worked his own fingers. The witch's toes curled as they were brought up to his hole.

“Still okay darling?” Taekwoon nodded hesitantly. He certainly wanted it but was very much so dubious. Hakyeon smiled at him gingerly. He lovingly kissed the witch, sliding in the first of his fingers as he did. Taekwoon tightly grasped the vampire's neck, using him as an anchor. He’d done the same thing to himself before, but someone else's hands on him, in him, was a whole different endeavor. Hakyeon licked into his mouth as he slowly started thrusting said finger. Taekwoon squeaked into his mouth as the finger curled in him. Hakyeon pulled away from this kiss, smiling down at the witch that was one step away from panting.

“You're so easy, darlin’, already so loose for me.” Taekwoon flushed further. That voice mixed with the now two fingers in him was going to haunt the witch's dreams for awhile, he could just feel it. He quickly covered his mouth as the second moan came out, being eased out of him by Hakyeon's scissoring fingers. Hakyeon pouted and pushed the hand away.

“No, you're letting me hear you. I want all those little gasps and shaky moans.” Taekwoon shrunk, growing even more submissive at the words. The witch was allowed to at least look away with each little noise, not being able to look Hakyeon in the eyes as he whimpered and mumbled his name like it was the only word he knew.

It was three fingers before Taekwoon had finally had enough.

“Hakyeon,” the witch whined, squirming against the intrusion. Hakyeon melted.

“Aw, what is it darling?”

“I think . . .” Taekwoon lost himself in the happy eyes he was met with. They were impish, but just looking at the vampires face made Taekwoon's heart patter with love. Hakyeon tilted his head, confused as to why Taekwoon just started before stopping and staring at him like he was the next Prometheus.

“What darling?” Concern suddenly painted over his face and his fingers stilled.

“Too much? Would you like me to stop?” Taekwoon quickly shook his head, gulping as he fisted at the sheets for confidence.

“I- _more_. I want more.” Hakyeon visibly relaxed, frown melting away then slowly changing into a smile. His fingers slipped out.

“Don't scare me like that. I thought I ruined our first time together!” Hakyeon chided, bemused. Taekwoon couldn't help thinking that would be difficult. Nothing Hakyeon could do would ruin his first time as long as it was with the vampire. Said bloodsucker leaned down, kissing him slowly. That impish light was back in his eyes again.

Naturally, Taekwoon's first thought seeing Hakyeon's slacks come down and his dick spring out was _good God._ Taekwoon had certainly seen other men but not like this, not how they were now. Even so, he was pretty sure that it wasn't his virginity saying that Hakyeon was . . . _Very_ well endowed.

The witch pulled himself onto his elbows, watching with stellar concentration as Hakyeon's hand gathered up the petroleum and slowly lathered it over his cock. He looked up at Taekwoon while still stroking over himself, a grin on his face but his voice clearly airy.

“What's that face Taekwoonie?” Hakyeon, thankfully, didn't see the way his cock twitched at the simple whine and imagery. The fool was probably drooling, being the dead opposite of subtle. He gently reached out a hand, not yet touching.

“Can I?”

Hakyeon smiled gently. Taekwoon swallowed a squeak as he was pulled forward by his wrist, adjusting himself before having his hand placed around the slicked cock. Hakyeon released his wrist once he had claimed his prize, though the witch stupidly sat there for a moment just staring at the cock in his hand. Hakyeon chuckled and brought his hand over the witch's, pumping with him.

“You're such a silly little thing. Is my kitten _scared_?” The vampire watched Taekwoon's throat move, Adam's apple bobbing. Taekwoon shook his head slowly, still enraptured with teasing at his new toy. Hakyeon scooted closer.

“You just like me that much? That hungry to touch?” The response was automatic this time, Taekwoon nodding. The vampire clicked his tongue, a noise of understanding. His hands came to Taekwoon's stomach and thighs, holding him up. The witch let out the smallest of ‘ _oh_ 's as Hakyeon started thrusting into his hand. The vampire was showboating. Giving the witch a visual of what he'd be doing to him.

“I think I like this, making you watch me titillated.”

Taekwoon froze as Hakyeon's head tipped back and a moan broke out from him. It was low, half of his speaking volume and at least an octave deeper. Then and there he was very sure that he needed to see that, hear that, again. He nursed at the head of his cock, this time extracting a whimper. The vampire looked at him with pouted lips.

“Taekwoon, darling . . .” _Please_ let Hakyeon call to him like that over and over ‘till he died. The witch pushed further, continuing to pump before his hand was pulled away, the vampire underneath it whimpering.

“I'm suppose to be winding _your_ yarn.” Taekwoon just looked at the vampire in confusion as he scooted back to his place.

“No one says that anymore? It just means _I_ was supposed to be the one arousing _you_.”

“You are,” Taekwoon retorted without really think it out first. Hakyeon raised his eyebrows suggestively before smirking. Taekwoon turned away, ashamed of himself. Hakyeon cooed, turning him back to face him and kissing his face.

“Glad I put on a good show, darling. However, I can do you one better.”

Taekwoon's legs were suddenly pushed up, bent at the knee and spread wide before the vampire. He looked at the vampire from between them, going red. Hakyeon briefly pushed his fingers in again, just to check. Taekwoon arched at the intrusion, but didn't make as much of a deal as he was sure he was going to with the vampire's cock.

Hakyeon seemed satisfied, pulling the fingers away and rubbing the spare petroleum jelly on his hole. Taekwoon laid his head down flat as Hakyeon inched closer on his knees, holding his dick where he wanted it. Taekwoon flushed feeling it up against him. He grabbed onto the sheets nervously. He didn't realize he was holding his breath till the vampire actually began to push in. Hakyeon held him carefully, hands gently holding up his lithe hips as he pushed his own closer. The witch's face was scrunched up, Hakyeon unsure if it was from pain or just trying to keep in any noise. He got a decent way in before deciding to roll his hips. Hakyeon watched, hungry, as Taekwoon arched up from the bed with his pretty big lips parted. He grabbed underneath one knee as the other hand came down to hold him up. They both whined at the sensual grind. This was going _amazingly_ well.

Taekwoon's fears were quickly dispelling. Now all he could think of was the attractive vampire looming over him and the idea of climaxing on his dick, losing his virginity to the bloodsucker. Taekwoon whined as the grind began to turn into thrusting. He instantly fell in love with the push and pull of Hakyeon fucking him. If this is what he was missing, Taekwoon was disappointed to miss out. Part of him knew that no one would treat him like Hakyeon, however. There was a reason Taekwoon held onto his virginity so long. 

Hakyeon leaned down and kissed the him, tongues swiping over one another. Taekwoon's hands now clutched at Hakyeon's hair. Hakyeon just stroked over the witch's chest with his free hand. All gentle and all loving.

“I love you, darling.” A whispered proclamation. Taekwoon cupped his cheek, looking at him pitifully.

“I l-love you Hakyeon.” Taekwoon keened in the middle of his sentence, voice getting impossibly high. Hakyeon smiled, naturally picking up pace at his adorable lover.

“You’re so cute like this. So ready to have me too,”

Hakyeon praised, making Taekwoon's heart flutter again. Hakyeon talked about him as though he had done more than laid here and took it. He was only responding how his body told him.

“You look so sweet. I-Oh I want to ravish you like this. Love . . . love to see you w-whining and whimpering as I take you fast and rough.” Hakyeon's voice broke with his thrusts, but Taekwoon was still hit by the words like they were a truck. He was shamefully aroused at the idea, Hakyeon fucking him rough and sloppy. He could never say something so shameful, though. Instead, he pulled the man closer with his free leg, hoping to communicate his point. Hakyeon chuckled, a little charmed.

“Do you want me to darling? You'd like that? So needy the first time I get to touch you like this, and you want it hard? Am i just special?” Hakyeon was teasing. Hakyeon was always teasing. The witch glared up at him.

“For once just shut up.”

Hakyeon grinned.

“There's my little fireball.”

Both hands were under his knees now, lifting him up. He watched Hakyeon adjust, shuffling closer, tightening his hands, before his pace of thrusting quickly started accelerating. Taekwoon grabbed onto the headboard, gasping at Hakyeon nailing into him. Vampires were limitless in strength and energy. Hakyeon could fuck him as hard and long as he truly liked if he so chose. The vampires eyes had closed, his mouth open in a wonderfully sexual expression as he fucked into the witch beneath him. The witch was perhaps too pleased at his deflowering being so rough, thirsty. He weakly called to the vampire, voice breaking pitifully. He gasped as he was met with predatory eyes, the beast of him taking over and showing itself.

The witch could spot his fangs, somehow clear in the dim lighting. They stared at one another for a long moment, Taekwoon breathless as Hakyeon thoughtlessly looked at like he was going to rip him to shreds.

“H-Hakyeon, your _eyes_ .” The vampire blinked at him, face stern and so- so _attractive_. It quickly lightened, shame washing over the vampire. He covered his mouth quickly.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” The wolf-like appearance left his eyes, but the fangs obviously remained as he still covered himself.

“I could just hear your pulse and-and it's been _so long_.”

Hakyeon looked baffled as his hand was pulled away.

“No it’s- arousing.”

Hakyeon blinked at him, unsure if he was being honest or pitying him.

“ _Are you sure_?”

“ _Hakyeon._ ”

“Why?”

The witch glared, flustered.

“Hakyeon!” The vampire stilled within him, looming over him.

“Tell me and I'll do it as much as you wish.” Hakyeon knew how to push buttons. He knew Taekwoon and how to play him like a fiddle. The witch pouted and turned his face away ashamed of himself. God give him the strength.

“It's just _attractive_. It makes me feel helpless.” Taekwoon's head was pushed to force him to make eye contact. He whimpered being met with those animalistic eyes once again.

“You like being prey to something you can't control,” Hakyeon said it so matter of factly that Taekwoon didn't even feel the need to nod. He gulped, refusing to look away as Hakyeon began to thrust his hips again. His hands gripped the sheets how Hakyeon gripped him. Vaguely, Taekwoon remembered his partner mentioning his intimidation powers.

He could manipulate, look at someone like this and have them squirm under his thumb. Hakyeon wasn't doing that. His look was frightening, and certainly intimidating, but it didn't persuade Taekwoon to do anything but come closer to the edge. Hakyeon was threatening him, but he dare not ever manipulate the witch.

Hakyeon's hand trailed down, now on Taekwoon's collar bone. He grinned down at his witch.

“You're such a perverse little thing. Is this why I always find you aroused after just biting you?” Taekwoon whined. His voice was stuck high, squeaky as he softly confirmed. Hakyeon huffed, a weak attempt at a laugh.

“I love you, my little play thing. My delicious feast.” Taekwoon moaned as he was bit into, several pinpoint wounds appearing on his neck. Hakyeon didn't drink any more blood, just allowed his fangs to penetrate him.

Suddenly, everything felt like it was too hot, too heavy, yet not enough. He desperately clawed at the vampire, pleading for a kiss. Hakyeon complied, taken aback at how rough Taekwoon smashed them together. Taekwoon's hand came down and started pumping at his own cock like they were running out of time. Hakyeon stopped him quickly, earning the loudest of all his whines.

“Calm down, darling. Just a little more,” The vampire comforted, his own hand coming down to take Taekwoon's job. Taekwoon was caught between grinding his ass or thrusting his hips to Hakyeon's affections. His blood was rushing through him, and he could nearly feel sparks how strong his magic was starting to get. He wanted anything more, yet couldn't bear the idea of their time together ending. Hakyeon dropped the witch's leg and said witch instantly jumped on the chance to hold hands, have more of Hakyeon. Hakyeon just smiled and locked their fingers, fucking Taekwoon now almost tenderly.

“Do it beautiful, cum for me, darling.” Taekwoon's eyes were watering, overstimulated in the best way, not to mention his heart strings thoroughly plucked.

“Hakyeon-Hakyeon, _please_!” The vampire wiped at the tears, working himself just a little bit faster as he lovingly looked into the witch's eyes. Taekwoon looked back through his tear-blurred vision. There it was. The snap. The climax.

Hakyeon stopped as Taekwoon arched of the bed, clutching onto the pillow beneath him. Distantly, he heard something pop and shatter while Taekwoon painted his chest white. The sight was beautiful, but he couldn't linger as something ran through him, almost a spark of sorts. Whatever it was, it had him pushing deeper into Taekwoon and dirtying him inside as well.

He cried out the witch's name as he did, everything nearly going white for a moment's time. They came back to one another panting, lost to the world. Taekwoon's legs were trembling, and his dick lay weak and used on his abdomen.

“Darling,” he panted more before grinning and continuing, “That was so amazing.”

“I think I blew out the electricity-”

Hakyeon laughed weakly, nodding gently.

“Possibly. Might have fried some of my nerves as well” Taekwoon covered his face, groaning.

“Oh, God. I'm so sorry, my love.”

Hakyeon just pulled his hand away, shaking his head as he moved in for a kiss.

“No, no! That was the best orgasm in my life. Give yourself credit.” Taekwoon pouted up at the vampire. Suddenly very tired of the brat.

He squealed feeling Hakyeon slip out of him. It's wet and sloppy and he dearly notes how his body mourns at the loss. He flushed suddenly feeling an uncomfortable sensation. Without thinking, he brought his hand down to his hole.

“Please don't tell me I am _leaking_.” Hakyeon laughed as he nodded.

“Yeah, I used a lot of petroleum, plus, I _made_ you a mess. Although, I can't say I dislike this picture.” Taekwoon glared as Hakyeon vaguely gestured at his ass. Taekwoon wasn't actually disgusted with it either. He was, however, terribly ashamed to find out he liked the way it felt to have something leak out of him. Hakyeon cooed at Taekwoon's angry face, not in the least threatened.

“Calm down darling. I can clean you up and get it out for my princess.” Taekwoon smacked him, but accepted the bathing proposal. He was sweaty beyond belief, and cum coated him. Hakyeon stood and Taekwoon moved to follow, goal to get to the bathroom.

Hakyeon turned back to his husband at a weak pitiful cry of his name. Taekwoon was sitting on the edge, his feet on the floor but legs shaking like a sail in a storm. Taekwoon hung his head as he reached his arms out to the vampire.

“Please, I can't . . .”

“Get up?”

Taekwoon nodded.

“Oh, come here, sweet thing.” Hakyeon moved in to pick him up, gently lifting him, much like a bride. Taekwoon's arms came around Hakyeon's shoulders, and he was ever thankful for the vampire's rare understanding of when not to tease.

He smiled subtly as his temple was pecked. Hakyeon was ever the sweetheart, especially taking care of his witch. Taekwoon could see little in the darkness of the house, and grabbed onto Hakyeon's shoulders as he was placed on the bathroom counter gently. The vampire gently stroked his face when he grimaced, not having been prepared for how sore he was. Taekwoon heard the rushing water from the tub, and it was only when Hakyeon had lit three or four candles on the bathtubs edge did Taekwoon notice it was a bubble bath. The room was filled with a soft floral scent, much similar to walking through a lilac field, and even before he touched the water he felt his soreness easing.

Once he had turned off the spout, Hakyeon picked the witch up and set him down in the sudsy water, climbing in behind him to have the witch between his legs. Taekwoon snuggled back into him, head on the vampire's shoulder as the warm water lapped at his skin, the candles softly reflecting and making everything so magical. Hakyeon gently brought the large sponge over his lover's body, lathering him in the hot water.

“Are you sore?”

“Just my butt, and my hips.”

Hakyeon kissed at the pinpoint scars he had put on the witch's skin biting him.

“Do you want me to get rid of these. . .?”

Taekwoon shook his head, spidery fingers gracing over the marks.

“It's fine. I like them.”

Hakyeon chuckled.

“Am I gonna get the same response when I say I'm going to have to finger you to clean you out?”

Taekwoon reached back and slapped the pervert.

“Hakyeon!”


	9. Section 8: Audience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit on the short side again. Originally I intended on uploading hyuk and Wonshiks first time together but wife thought I should draw this out from drabble form. 
> 
> Also! I've made a few art pieces for this series. Most recently I made one for wife's (Wolfie-Wonshik) fic that is actually part of this series. The title is Tie the Knot and you should definitely read into it if you've been enjoying this series. At the end of this chapter I'll be adding the art piece I did for that fic (if i can figure out how to do that). 
> 
> Find my other art for this story and others at my deviantart Rus-Ant
> 
> While I'm self promoting, let's just get everything out of the way. Come on in to my vixx Twitter and talk about this au or teach me how the fuck you use Twitter. I'm @russAntri

There was a long period of time before Jaehwan would actually talk about his feelings, tell Hakyeon and Taekwoon how much he wanted them to take care of him. He wasn't use to a life of settle down and stay. 

This meant there were months of Jaehwan withdrawing himself from any physical affection, his drug of choice. He spent months dying inside watching Taekwoon and Hakyeon be in love, the fresh kind of in love that only Jaehwan can account for. The witch and vampire are still very much so lovey on one another, but it's not the fresh kind of love. Hakyeon claims them to be a wine together, love gathering strength and maturity as decades pass. Jaehwan seems to agree, considering recounting this story to me he had stars in his eyes thinking about the younger version of the couple. 

Jaehwan knew for awhile he loved both of them. It was admitting it to himself and them that took so long. He made novels of excuses for the things he felt, the urges he got around them. 

* * *

Jaehwan perked up at the front door being closed. He and Taekwoon stood in the kitchen, washing and putting away the dishes together. Taekwoon didn’t even spare the noise a glance, continuing to scrub at the pot in his hand.

“Good evening sweethearts!”

Hakyeon came into the room smiling. There was an air to him, playful. He had never come home so happy before. Taekwoon huffed as the vampire came up behind him. Hakyeon’s arms wrapped around the witch’s thin waist and he kissed at his neck.

“How’s my sweet little thing?” He cooed into the witch’s ear in a sultry tone, earning him a flustered smack. Taekwoon pouted as his cheeks gained some flush.

“Don’t come in acting like that.” The witch softly scolded, going back to the dishes. Hakyeon pouted, but moved on to his next victim. Jaehwan squeaked as he was pulled closer, hakyeon’s hand on his side while the other held his hand. He nuzzled into the younger’s hair gently.

“The hell has gotten into you?” Jaehwan questioned, making no actual move to remove the vampire.

Taekwoon huffed.

“He found something to eat before he got here. Probably drained them considering he’s like this.” Hakyeon pouted once again at the witch.

“Don’t say it like that Woonie. I’m not _that_ bad.” Taekwoon looked to him skeptically, brow raised. Hakyeon turned his head away, refusing to meet Taekwoon’s eyes.

“So, he’s vampire drunk?” Hakyeon snorted. Jaehwan glared as his cheek was pinched.

“So cute. I’m not drunk.” Taekwoon leaned closer to Jaehwan. He whispered softly yet still loud enough to be heard,

“Yes, he’s vampire drunk.”

“Hey now.”

Hakyeon returned to Taekwoon again. He forcibly turned the witch around in place, hands firmly grasping his hips. Taekwoon grabbed onto the counter behind him, meeting the vampire’s predatory eyes. Jaehwan blinked as he watched Hakyeon stand hardly even a few inches away from Taekwoon. Sternly he stared down at the now flustered witch.

“I can drain you too, lovely. You know better than to challenge your lord.” The scene paused, as though everything were suspended in the air for a moment. The only movement Jaehwan could even detect was the way Taekwoon’s Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed. Taekwoon collected up some of the dish water and splashed it on the vampire, who instantly released him. The witch’s face was going dark with blush. He quickly returned to the dishes to try and hide himself.

“Don’t do this hakyeon.” He scolded. Hakyeon just chuckled and came back in, back hugging the younger. He cooed into the witch’s ear again.

“Don’t act like you hate being watched. It wouldn’t be the first time Jaehwan’s seen-“ Taekwoon reached back to slap him, but was halted this time. He instead turned his head to glare. Hakyeon swiftly moved in to kiss him. Jaehwan lapped at his own lips seeing the two together. Taekwoon's hand was released. It slowly came up to Hakyeon's head, holding him close. Jaehwan gulped. Stupidly, he realized he should probably speak up, pr at least look away. Normal people don't just watch their roommates make out.

“Can you not try to fuck him while we're doing _your_ dishes?” The retort was weak at best, but it worked. Hakyeon pulled away from Taekwoon slowly. The two eldests looked to one another before Taekwoon huffed.

“You're such an ass.”

“You just don't like losing,” Hakyeon retorted. Taekwoon sighed, loud and heavy.

“Get out of the kitchen.” Hakyeon jerked his head back, offended.

“Why can't I help?” Jaehwan snorted at the couple's banter.

“Because I've seen you like this. If you don't trip and break something, you'll drop it.“ Hakyeon pouted. Regardless, he accepted it and left the two, kissing both on the cheek before going away. Jaehwan noted a stumble to his step.

“He's more powerful like that. The more blood he gets, the stronger and more charismatic he is. It messes up his mobility.” Jaehwan nodded gently. He looked back at where the man left.

“So that's why he was all over you?” Taekwoon nodded.

“He abuses it. I…” Taekwoon flustered, biting his lip. Jaehwan smirked, resting his chin on his palm and staring at the witch.

“He knows you like it?” Taekwoon didn't respond, but his fervent scrubbing of the plate sent plenty. So Taekwoon liked charismatic and strong, dearly noted.

Jaehwan rolled over with a huff, curling up into a ball as he pouted. There was a hard thump against the wall before another wanton call of Hakyeon's name. What the fuck were they doing? Fucking up against the wall? He pulled the blankets further over himself, angrily grumbling. He was mad cause it was annoying, not because he wanted to be stuck between the two like that.

He wasn't jealous, he just wanted his rest. That's at least what he told himself as he tried to listen for anything. The walls of the house weren't thin so all he was given were rare thumps against the wall. He licked his lips hesitantly. It wouldn't creepy if they never knew right? Jaehwan slowly pulled himself out of the bed. He crossed the room as though at the slightest floorboard squeak he'd be found out.

Jaehwan pressed his ear against the wall gently, holding his breath waiting for anything. He jumped hearing a whine, thin and so close that Taekwoon might have well been right beside Jaehwan. Though muffled, he could still easily pick out Hakyeon's voice.

“Already so sensitive, you like this that much?” No response, but Hakyeon laughed. Knowing Taekwoon, the witch probably nodded desperately. Jaehwan gulped, shuffling closer to the wall.

“Of course. You love having a strong master around to play with you.” Jaehwan gulped. That certainly confirmed every little fantasy of Hakyeon (that he totally didn't have).

“I want- I want bruises. Please, please don't go easy.” Jaehwan went red. Who knew Taek could talk like that? The little thing seemed so vanilla and sweet.

Jaehwan jumped as another unexpected thump came, lower, something hitting the floor. Was Taekwoon on a dresser? Oh God he could imagine it. The witch propped up on the dresser, back against the wall as he clutched onto Hakyeon, the vampire standing between his legs. Jaehwan could just see himself in that spot, drooling at the idea of Hakyeon between his legs, talking about how hard he was going to nail him.

“Of course, darling. I don't want you walking when I'm done with you.” Jaehwan shuddered. Taekwoon's head hit the wall softly, the witch whimpering. Jaehwan's imagination happily filled in the dots how he liked. He saw Hakyeon kissing the witch, licking into his mouth as he grabbed at him with unforgiving hands. The hybrid shamefully realized that he was hard in his pajama bottoms.

What new low was he sinking to that he was getting off eavesdropping? Even with how pitiful that was, he still sunk down. He sat on the floor with his back against the wall, palming at himself. The couple were harder to hear, probably moving to the bed. It was distant, but the words hit him hard enough that they might as well have been right in his ear.

“I want you to be nice and loud for me sweet thing. I want everyone to hear how much you love getting fucked like this.”

Jaehwan had a sneaking fear the vampire was highly aware of their audience of one.

“That's it, sweet thing. Go all the way. Take all of your lord's cock.”

Jaehwan groaned, head hitting the wall. He had shirked his pants off awhile ago. Now he sat bare assed on the floor, pumping his cock to dirty talk that wasn't even meant for him. The floor underneath him was slippery with his slick. _How_ he got so horny just listening was beyond him. Stupidly, he realized it was probably his imagination.

He could just see Taekwoon on his knees, looking up at Hakyeon with teary eyes as the vampire slowly fucked into his mouth. Hakyeon would grab the witch by his hair, grinning down at him as he watched himself. God, Jaehwan nearly came from just that visual. His fantasies were no longer him in Taekwoon's place, instead just imagining his two saviors in such a compromising situation.

“You're so handsome like this, darling. Are you going to have any voice tomorrow though sweet thing?” No response. “You wouldn't mind either way. You'd be perfectly happy to have me cum down your throat wouldn't you? Choke on your lord?”

Jaehwan was drooling. He'd love to choke on the vampire's cock, love to have his hair clutched in tight fists and have Hakyeon insult him for being the cock slut he was. He trailed down to his knot, moaning brokenly as he teased at it.

“Hakyeon!” The vampire perked up, his sensitive hearing easily picking up on what was most likely no more than a murmur. It couldn't have been Taekwoon. The witch was still working his way down the vampire's cock, clearly far too busy to be gasping or moaning. The vampire looked over to the wall before chuckling.

“W-what's that look?” Taekwoon pulled his head away, talking as he wheezed and wiped his mouth. Hakyeon affectionately brushed away his hair.

“Don't worry baby.” He leaned closer, smirking as he whispered. “I just think we had a little audience listening in.” The witch blinked before softly going wide eyed. Hakyeon nodded, looking back to the wall.

“Show might be over though. Certainly sounded like he finished.”

“Should we talk to him about this?”

“No no, let him believe he got away with it for awhile. I already had a feeling he was starting to ache for us. Locked up with two sexy monsters _surely_ must be affecting him.”

Taekwoon smacked the vampires arm as he laughed.

“Could you sound anymore cocky?”

“I could certainly try.”

Eavesdropping may have been one of Jaehwan's biggest mistakes. He had heard them having sex before. Their rooms were right next to one another after all. That wasn't the same as actually _listening_. Just hearing them have sex didn't make him fluster everytime he looked at them. Just hearing them didn't make his mouth fill up with drool seeing Hakyeon and thinking about how it would feel to have him fuck the hybrid into a bed. Just hearing them didn’t make him want to milk out cute moans from taekwoon himself.

Because of this situation, Jaehwan avoided the couple near entirely. He hid away in his room, terrified of seeing one of them and his mind being filled with intrusive thoughts, thoughts of Taekwoon on his knees, of Hakyeon moaning and grabbing hair by the fistfuls. It was easier to avoid the trigger of his thoughts than to just face his problem. It was something he could never admit regardless.

Jaehwan was downstairs, getting more food supply, when they finally caught him. As he jellied his bread, Taekwoon came into the kitchen. Jaehwan didn't see more than his feet, or at least chose not to.

“You're avoiding us. What did we do?”

“I'm not avoiding you two,” Jaehwan quickly denied. Taekwoon scowled.

“Jaehwan, you're not even looking at me when I talk to you.” Jaehwan clenched his teeth, knowing he had been caught. Slowly, he turned himself around, facing Taekwoon. The first thing his eyes were drawn to was the witch's neck. He covered his mouth, miserably realizing it was covered in marks. They were pale, obviously beginning to fade; but they were _everywhere_. There were so many pinpoint scars from fangs that Jaehwan could have played connect the dots with the witch's neck. Jaehwan figured out the other liked it rough, but goddamn.

Taekwoon's hand came up to defensively cover his neck, hiding the love bites. Jaehwan finally met his eyes, which were now squinting at him.

“Is this about the other night?” Jaehwan stammered, looking for an answer to bullshit his way through.

“What- what other night? What happened?” He was never good at feigning innocence, something that often lead to him getting in trouble as a kid. Taekwoon opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it. He was too flustered to say. Jaehwan turned back to his food, hoping the conversation had died out on its own.

“You heard me and Hakyeon.” Jaehwan froze. Taekwoon said it gently, but it knocked Jaehwan winded. How did they find out? He didn’t do anything!

“You’ve been avoiding us. You hide out in your room. You looked at the bruises like- like you’re hungry.” Jaehwan nervously bit at his nails, staring down at the counter soullessly.

“Hakyeon heard you. He said you… called.. his name,” Taekwoon explained softly. The werewolf was going red.

“Are you upset?” Taekwoon was taken aback by the softness of Jaehwan’s voice, how shy and fragile he sounded. He could just see him with a tail between his legs.

“No, of course not,” Taekwoon answered earnestly. He’d never be angry with him. He was more upset that Jaehwan was avoiding them than anything else. Jaehwan visibly released his tension, Taekwoon seemingly taken a weight off of his shoulders.

“Is Hakyeon? Was he angry? Is that why its you and not-“

“No one is angry Jaehwan.” Taekwoon was harder this time. His voice was heavy and stern, no room for arguing. It was like he was offended Jaehwan even dare to ask.

“I came to talk to you because I’m worried. You always pretend things are fine and then when you’re upset you hide away.” Ouch. Taekwoon was always too on the nose. He was right, absolutely, but Jaehwan winced at the merciless accusation.

“I’m sorry,” Jaehwan apologized sincerely.

“It’s alright.” There was that pause again. The dead silence that would usually lead to the end of discussion. Taekwoon did move to leave this time.

“Hakyeon will bring it up. He doesn’t let things like this go.” Jaehwan nodded. He already knew that. Hakyeon was the one who milked his tragic backstory out of him. Hakyeon was the one that got him to admit he doesn’t do “feelings”. Hakyeon was _not_ going to let this just pass and die out on its own.

Jaehwan and Hakyeon sat together in the living room. They were a good few feet apart and yet Jaehwan still felt claustrophobic. The elder sat on the couch across from him, gingerly doing his needlework. It was a large sheet this time, blanketing over his lap. Jaehwan bit his nails watching the vampire's hands move. Out going up, in going down, up, down, up, and down, over and over again. The TV was playing, but Jaehwan couldn't focus enough to actually even identify what was playing. Neither of them were saying anything. It drove Jaehwan crazy. Hakyeon _knew_ what he was thinking, so why didn't he just spit it out? Jaehwan's leg bounced anxiously, dreading the inevitable but craving it to be over.

“You're staring Jaehwan,” Hakyeon announced bluntly. He didn't even spare a glance from his needlework. Jaehwan quickly turned his head away, looking to the TV instead.

“What is it Hwannie?” The vampire continued. Hakyeon would always be suspicious of the werewolf feigning innocence, which was exactly what he was doing by avoiding eye contact.

“You know what it is. Don't play dumb.” Hakyeon burst into a grin, smiling to himself as he continued on with his green thread.

“Please elaborate. What is “it”?” The vampire nearly went into hysterics at Jaehwan's angry groan. It was so _fun_ to tease the puppy.

“You heard me listening to you and Taekwoon, is that what you want me to say?!” Jaehwan suddenly shouted, glaring at the vampire across from him. Hakyeon slowly put his needlework down on his lap. He crossed his legs, hands folded on his lap as he smirked at the werewolf hybrid across from him. Jaehwan rapidly started going red, realizing what he had done.

“That wasn’t hard now was it puppy?” Jaehwan buried his face in his hands. Why did the vampire do this to him?

“I did hear you. You weren’t loud, but even now I can hear your heart racing.” He should have remembered. He knew Hakyeon could hear better than anyone else. Hakyeon had told him that himself. Why did he have to forget? Hakyeon moved his embroidery aside, standing up. Jaehwan blinked up at him, still bright red.

“Taekwoon told me what you said. I’m really not angry. I don’t care if you listen, just don’t feel so ashamed about it.” That was a very unexpected response. The vampire was looking down at him tenderly, smiling at him lovingly.

“Hakyeon no normal person tells someone that.” His smile turned back into a smirk. He chuckled at the hybrid.

“Jaehwan, I drink blood to survive. I’m not a normal person.” Jaehwan opened his mouth before sighing. He was absolutely right. There was no other man like Hakyeon.

“I’ve been alive for too long to care about normality anymore. It doesn’t bother me, and you enjoy it, so do it. Hell, come into our room for all I care, though, do ask Woonie.”

“Hakyeon!”

“I’m being serious! If you feel up to it, just come in. We’ve been leaving the door open for awhile anyway.” Jaehwan squinted at that little bit at the end. It came off odd, a small comment that sounded like Jaehwan’s attention wasn’t supposed to be drawn to it.

“You what?”

“We’ve been leaving our bedroom door open. Taekwoon doesn’t know why though. Consider it an invitation to you. I’ve heard you every once and awhile moaning on about-“

“Stop! Just.. stop.” Hakyeon laughed as Jaehwan held up a hand to him, trying to hush him. It was unlikely that Jaehwan would ever be forgetting his super-hearing again.

“I didn’t tell taekwoon though. There’s so much, I couldn't explain, it might fluster the poor thing.” Jaehwan groaned, hiding his face away again. The vampire looked like the cat who ate the canary, grinning as he just abused Jaehwan’s poor heart. Hakyeon came over to sit beside him on the couch, leaning into his space as he sing songed,

“Perverted little thing. It certainly sounds like you're struggling, without any attention.” Hakyeon leaned even closer, voice now more of a purr. “You could just come to one of us. Say how you feel and-“

“Hakyeon.” The vampire backed off. He would tease and poke at Jaehwan all he liked, but he knew when he was being told off. He frequently pushed Jaehwan to just admit feelings, and it was always met with the same response. He wasn’t going to push Jaehwan to speak before he was ready.

“How are you both so calm about this?” Hakyeon’s smile fell. He crossed his legs again, one arm resting on the back of the couch.

“We invited you into our house, Jaehwan. It was intentional. Yes the original reason for inviting someone in was blood, but you’re more than that.”

“What does that have to do with it?” Hakyeon sighed, closing his eyes. His head rolled to the side lazily.

“We _wanted_ a third person. You might not be with either of us, but that doesn’t change the fact we _want_ to take you in. We’re going to love you with everything you bring into this house and our relationship. That includes the things you do, the things you like.” Jaehwan just stared at the vampire in the relative silence of the house. Hakyeon looked back, expression unreadable.

“We don’t care about this, because we’re ready to take whatever you bring, Jaehwan.” Hakyeon softly summarized, looking at him wholeheartedly. Jaehwan gulped softly, unable to look away from the elder’s eyes. They didn’t move from him either, dead focused on the wolf. Jaehwan turned his face away at an invasive thought. His cheeks were going red again, contemplating his missed chance to kiss the vampire. He didn’t know why his mind urged him to, tried to push him closer. The moment seemed perfect though. He had the perfect chance to dive into Hakyeon and never let go. He wasn’t ready.


	10. Section 9: New Boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little late. My wifey came over Friday so I was distracted from updating. This is another long one, and sweet at that. This is one of my favorites just because of how lighthearted and gay it came out. 
> 
> Vixx twitter: @RussAntri  
> DA, which includes fanart for this series: Rus-Ant

Sanghyuk wasn't really sure what he was expecting coming into Wonshik’s house. The werewolf was well put together and obviously taking care of himself, but at the same time, he also could barely live on his own from his own adorable stupidity. Wonshik was just hard to read, hard to interrupt what his house would be like based off his personality. All Sanghyuk knew was that he lived in his own apartment and he- 

“Badass! Hi baby!” Sanghyuk watched as the werewolf in question burst into smiles and squatted down to the dog that lazily jogged up to him. The dog’s owner cupped his head, rubbing it between his hands. Said dog made a disgruntled huff, but didn’t move from him. He picked up his puppy and turned to the shapeshifter.

“Sanghyuk, this is Badass. Butt for short!” He turned the dog so they could meet one another’s eyes, glancing to Sanghyuk as he introduced him to the bulldog.

“Butts, This is Sanghyuk. He might be daddy’s mate if he likes us.” Sanghyuk couldn't help a goofy smile. Wonshik was just so dorky and cute, plus it was nice to know Wonshik was already considering him as mate material. He teasingly pouted his lips. 

“And here I thought I already was your mate, damn.” Wonshik looked at him with wide eyes, causing Sanghyuk to laugh. He gently rubbed at the younger’s ears. 

“I’m kidding Wonshik. We’re moving at your pace.” The werewolf nuzzled into the affection, drinking it up before the bulldog squirmed. He quickly set the dog down on the floor before putting Sanghyuk’s hands back on him. The shapeshifter laughed and complied, continuing to rub into the plush ears. Badass returned to his own spot on the couch, nuzzling into the pillow and falling asleep. 

“Do want to put your stuff in my room?” Wonshik shook his head, adjusting his hair after Sanghyuk’s thorough petting. The elder shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

“Whatever works for you. I assumed we’d be sharing a bed regardless so might as well.” Wonshik noteabley folded his ears back shyly, but Sanghyuk chose to say nothing. He quickly took the bag from Sanghyuk’s arms and skittered away to his own bedroom. One of the two doors in the dining area. 

It wasn't until now that Sanghyuk had time to notice the sad state of Wonshik’s apartment. The place wasn’t falling apart or messy, but it just reeked of… sad boy. The place was barren, barely showing signs of life. There was no rhyme or reason to the furniture or decorations either, everything having to have been collected over time or begot from handydown. 

“Okay so what- what's that face for?” Sanghyuk looked at the werewolf pitifully when he waltzed in. 

“Shikkie… you're living in a sad boy house.” The werewolf squinted, confused and mildly offended. 

“A  _ what _ ?” he vaguely gestured all over to the house around him. 

“A sad boy house! This place screams I haven't had a date or someone dick me down since I moved here!” Wonshik sputtered, offended and unsure how to even respond. 

* * *

“Thank you!” Sanghyuk watched from the couch, gently petting Butts as his eyes followed Wonshik's wagging tail. The two had settled down for a movie before Wonshik promptly realized he had no food he could actually feed someone else with. This lead to him shyly pleading with Sanghyuk to chose food. (He had decided to tease him prior, saying he didn't know or didnt care till the werewolf got huffy.) Chinese was decided, and now Wonshik was try to keep his ears folded down against his head while he paid the man. Ears must be harder to explain than a very notable wagging tail. Wonshik came back with the full bag, Badass perking up at the smell of food. Sanghyuk gently thanked the younger as he was handed the white container. Badass sat up, trying to get some for himself. The dog quickly backed off at a low growl. Sanghyuk looked to the werewolf as the sound came out of him. It was low and rumbled from deep in his chest.

“Did you just growl at the dog?” Wonshik blinked at him processing the question before actually lighting up in understanding. 

“Oh! Yeah, I forgot that's not like.. normal.” He rubbed at his neck nervously, taking his place next to Sanghyuk . The shapeshifter looked at him with excitement in his eyes.

“Are you saying wolves can talk to dogs? In human form? Do they talk all the time? Is like a full language we-“ Wonshik held a hand up, silencing Sanghyuk as he went into an excited spiral. He was chuckling, grinning at the dork. 

“Yes, I can understand dogs. No, it’s not a full language. It’s more of like simple statements and things which I can’t really explain.” Sanghyuk tilted his head and the younger grasped at the air for words. 

“Like little noises that have no meaning but everyone understands exactly what it means when you make them. Like I don’t so much hear “Daddy I’m hungry.” so much as I hear “Dad” and then a grunt that I understand is him asking for food. A lot of dog talk is just like rough noises followed by titles.” 

“How do the titles work?”

“Ehh, it depends. If you’re a wolf or a dog it’s based on your rank in the pack or relation to it but if you’re anything else it’s kind of just smells. Like, if you stick around he’ll probably call you something along the lines of “alpha’s mate” but like some stranger on the street is just “flowers”. It’s not really specific.” Sanghyuk nodded, impressed with this new information. He sat back sinking it in before roughly sitting up and looking accusingly at the younger. 

“You called me your mate again!” 

* * *

“Baby,” Wonshik cooed, gently poking Sanghyuk's cheek. “Hyukkie, are you tired?” The shapeshifter had his head on the younger's shoulder, blinking sleepily at the TV. He shook his head, nuzzling into Wonshik's muscular shoulder in the process. 

“No, I'm fine.” Wonshik hummed, smiling. He was doubtful considering the elder monster was now trying to snuggle into his side. Silently, he shut off the TV and moved to put away the food in the kitchen. Gently, he lifted up the shapeshifter. He let out an oof, not quite realizing how solid Sanghyuk actually was. Regardless, the shapeshifter was lifted up bridal style and carried over to the door Wonshik had went in before. 

Sanghyuk smiled up at his boyfriend as he was placed down on the bed. Wonshik treated him as though he were made of paper, lovingly covering him and kissing at his forehead. Sanghyuk smiled innocently up at him. 

“You know I'm not that tired yet, right?” Wonshik's ears folded back. 

“Oh?” Sanghyuk chuckled.

“Yes, that means I'm not gonna let you live this down.” Wonshik chuckled shyly. He was still looking over Sanghyuk, one leg hanging off the bed while he stood on hands and knees. There was a gentle silence between the two, both looking at one another sweetly before Wonshik's eyes strayed and he quickly smacked something off the bed. Sanghyuk blinked in surprise at the empty spot as whatever it is smacked onto the ground. Wonshik was bashful. 

“I uh.. I didn't really in depth clean up the house.”

“Ohoho, what are you hiding Shikkie?” Sanghyuk squeaked as his attempt to get up and see was thwarted. Wonshik had pushed him back down with unexpected strength. 

“For the sake of my shame just don't look.” Sanghyuk nodded, not wanting to have to test the werewolf's strength again. He couldn't say he disliked the motion though. Wonshik's strong hand forcing him back down. Wonshik nodded back before awkwardly looking about his room. “So do you want me to lay with you or…” 

“Wonshik, get your ass in these blankets and let me snuggle you.” Wonshik was quick to do as he was told. He climbed off of Sanghyuk and quickly changed. Sanghyuk enjoyed the view regardless though. He watched the wolf's backside as he stripped down to underwear (briefs that made his little b ur t look so cute) and put on grey sweats. The pants rode low, allowing his tail to be free. The wolf then climbed into the bed, happily cuddling into Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk took this time to subtly feel the younger. His hand sneakily graced down over his chest, feeling strong muscles and the fluff that became abundant near full moons. It formed a clear happy trail, dark fur going down past his waistband. Wonshik squirmed at gentle fingertips over his stomach. 

“Stop, that tickles.” Sanghyuk looked between his hand and the wolf's face before carelessly tickling his skin. Wonshik squawked, nearly throwing himself off the bed moving away. Sanghyuk looked at him devilishly as he slowly rose. 

“Sanghyuk no! Don't you dare!” It was too late. Sanghyuk lunged forward, attacking the younger with tickles. He sat atop the wolf, cancelling any chance of escape. Wonshik squirmed and laughed underneath the shapeshifter. It was only when Wonshik began to get teary from laughter did Sanghyuk show mercy and pull away his hands. Both panted, exhausted from laughter and fighting against one another. 

“Are you happy?” Wonshik grumbled, still heaving breaths as he protectively covered his sensitive stomach. Sanghyuk grinned and nodded. The two stared in silence before it slowly sunk in that Sanghyuk was sitting on top of Wonshik's thighs, while Wonshik was panting, and red faced. Wonshik avoided any eye contact realizing how suggestive the scene appeared to be. His tail betrayed him with its pleasant wagging however. 

“I believe Hakyeon would call this a compromising position. Little buddy seems to like it though,” Wonshik whined as Sanghyuk poked at his tail, referencing its wagging. He clutched it, pouting at his bully. 

“No stop, its embarrassing.” Wonshik squeaked as Sanghyuk came closer, grinning as their faces were centimeters apart. 

“Well this should be even worse then.” Sanghyuk kissed the younger, working slowly against him 

It was chaste for Sanghyuk. He was so use to the eagerness, the casualty, of his other boyfriends. It was so different and new to now have a chance to lead, to nurture someone, or have someone that was still shy and good. Taekwoon could be shy and sweet and often let Hyuk lead him, but Taekwoon was familiar ground. 

Taekwoon didn't whimper when Sanghyuk simply licked into his mouth. 

Sanghyuk pulled away grinning, smug. 

“Did you really just whimper? I'm not doing anything!” Wonshik covered his face shamefully. God, if he could fall off the face of the earth. 

“I'm sensitive okay! It's been a few years since I've really.. been with anybody. It's just been me and Badass.” Sanghyuk moved his hands aside, looking at him in wonder. 

“ _ Years?  _ As in,  _ years _ years?” Wonshik nodded up at him. Sanghyuk pulled back up to be sitting, staring at the wall in wonder. 

“Babe…  _ How? _ I have four boyfriends-well five counting you, but I still sometimes get needy!” Wonshik awkwardly rubbed his neck. 

“I can take care of myself just fine. I got used to it… .” The werewolf squeaked as he was bundled up in his boyfriend’s arms. Sanghyuk cooed at him like he was a baby. 

“My poor thing. Now I'm going to have to keep you forever. I don't want you lonely again.” His ears folded back and tail wagged at the sweet sentiment. He nuzzled into the elder's chest lovingly. Just as he settled into the sweet hug, he was pushed back down and held down by his shoulders. “But first we have to make sure you know what you were missing out on.” He gulped. 

* * *

“Sanghyuk,” The werewolf called out in need, arching his muscular back off the bed. Sanghyuk was toying with him, playing with the bulge in the younger's sweats. The shapeshifter had a Cheshire grin, pleased to have someone like Wonshik so entirely whipped. He laughed, snapping Wonshik's waistband and watching him jump in response to the smack. Wonshik whined at him, gripping the sheets underneath him in his fists. Sanghyuk was charmed looking down at him, seeing someone so strong and powerful easily submitting under him. He leaned closer while groping his bulge.

“What would you like puppy? Do you want me on your pretty dick or do you want to be fucked into the sheets like you've obviously needed?” He felt the dick in his hand twitch at his choice words. Wonshik gulped, trying to lose his shame in order to speak. 

“R-ride me, please,” he grabbed Sanghyuk's hand as he went to tug down the puppy's sweats, “Wait.” 

“What Wonshikkie?” 

Wonshik gulped, ears folded back while looking away as he explained in embarrassment. 

“If you want me to, ah, to cum inside then… well wolves have these things called knots and if I cum-” Sanghyuk put a finger to Wonshik's lips, cutting of the pathetic explanation. 

“Shikkie, I know. I'm already dating a hybrid. You're gonna get close, part of your dick is gonna swell, and your gonna nut in me. No biggie.” Wonshik blinked up at him in absolute shock. Gently, he grabbed Sanghyuk's wrist and moved his hand away. 

“You sound so… calm about it. Also, your dating a  _ what _ ?” Sanghyuk giggled down at his werewolf. 

“I'm dating a hybrid. His mom was a werewolf. He's got a lot of wolf genes in him, and he's a whore so I'm very familiar with his knot.” Wonshik just blinked up at him. How he never realized Sanghyuk's boyfriends were monsters also was a mystery but then again Wonshik could be a little dumb every once and awhile. “So now that that's settled, can I please ride your dick?” Wonshik quickly nodded. That sure snapped him out of that quick. 

“Everything is in the second drawer.” Sanghyuk leaned over the younger, opening the drawer to find it namely barren save for condoms, lube, and a few out of place small controllers. He picked up the former two before asking if the younger was clean, which was a yes, and only taking the lube. 

“I thought it's been a few years?” Wonshik looked away awkwardly. 

“It has I just, hah… with a knot you cum a lot so sometimes I just,” he vaguely gestured with his hands, “so I don't have to clean up.” Sanghyuk looked at him sadly. 

“Babe that's so…”

“Sad?”

“ _ Yeah… _ ” Wonshik kept his eyes away from the elder, ears folded back sadly. Sanghyuk tsked, cupping his cheek and kissing at him. 

“Don't make that look. You look like someone just stepped on your tail.” Wonshik pouted, lazily smacking Sanghyuk's side and causing him to chuckle. 

“You're mean.” Sanghyuk grinned.

“Keep pouting and I'll just stretch myself.” Wonshik's ears quickly perked up, along with his eyebrows. 

“You were gonna let me do it?” Sanghyuk laughed, nodding earnestly. The wolf was just too fucking cute. 

“Yes puppy.” 

Wonshik quickly rolled them over, having Sanghyuk lay on the bed while he loomed over him. The shapeshifter was all smiles as his neck was kissed feverishly. He silently prayed the younger never lose this cuteness or his eagerness. Sanghyuk arched as fingers went into his shirt and gently traced upwards. He pulled the werewolf down for a kiss, slowly lapping into his mouth as broad, strong hands held him. He gasped as a calloused finger intentionally rubbed over his nipple. He hummed pleasantly, enjoying Wonshik rubbing circles into the bud. Wonshik parted from the kiss, blinking at the elder fearfully. Sanghyuk whined, pulling his arms back and arching his chest up. 

“All I said was stretching.” Sanghyuk grabbed Wonshik's wrist as he tried to pull away. “I'm just whining I don't actually want you to stop.” Wonshik, confused, nodded. 

“Right... I'll keep going?” Sanghyuk nodded, closing his eyes and getting comfortable in the pillows. 

“That's right puppy.” Wonshik nodded again, this time more to himself. He fixed himself to be sitting on the shapeshifter's thigh before he tugged up his shirt. The elder was… a lot more well built than Wonshik expected. He loving moved down, happily kissing over his strong chest. 

“You're,” a kiss, “so handsome.” Sanghyuk smiled, petting the younger's hair. 

“You're such a sweet h-” He squeaked, Wonshik having pulled his nipple into his mouth. The shapeshifter sighed, arching into the wolf. Wonshik's hands came around to hold him up, one between his shoulder blades and the other reaching down to grab at his ass. 

“Certainly handsy for someone who was so shy earlier.” Wonshik pulled away at the tease, looking at him curiously. His hand was still kneading his ass as though he were a stress toy. 

“I can't really be handsy with you sitting on me.” Sanghyuk snorted, rubbing into the younger's velvety ears again. 

“Bottom.” 

“Oh fuck off.” Despite his words, he happily rubbed his head back into Sanghyuk's hand. 

“It's not my fault you're so easy to mess with. I'll smile at you and you're whining.” 

“That's not true,” Wonshik pouted, essentially proving Sanghyuk's point. 

“Okay puppy. Whatever you say.” Wonshik moved to retort but got distracted as Sanghyuk shifted, trying to pull away his pants. Wonshik quickly moved to help him, pulling them down to his mid thighs. 

“No underwear huh?” Wonshik mumbled, dazed as he looked at the elder's dick. He and Sanghyuk were more alike than he thought. 

“Oh like you're complaining.” Wonshik smiled weakly, looking so shy as he met Hyuk's eyes. 

“I'm not. I'm just- did you plan on getting dicked down?” Sanghyuk huffed, pouting. 

“I will go to sleep right now, Wonshik.” The werewolf held his hands up defensively. He dare not ruin his chance by teasing Sanghyuk. He pulled the elder's joggers off the rest of the way, revealing his legs. He gently kissed the shapeshifter's knee, returning to holding him like he was made of glass. Sanghyuk naturally lifted up his leg, placing it on Wonshik's shoulder. The wolf's ears folded back slightly, making him look timid. He kissed his way down Sanghyuk's thigh, kisses notably coming with more drool each time. 

“Certainly a messy thing huh?” Sanghyuk teased, smirking down at him. He had experience with Wonshik producing too much spit. That fact was half the basis for the nickname puppy in fact. Wonshik would drool just like a real dog if he was given any attention. Much like how he did on Sanghyuk's dick. That made the shapeshifter gasp underneath him. The wolf didn't continue with said dick however. Sanghyuk groaned and arched off the bed as Wonshik lapped at his balls. Admittedly, weird flex, but Sanghyuk would bite, it didn't feel too bad. In fact it was so “not bad” that he whined in his throat when Wonshik did it again. Wonshik's head moved down, kissing his perineum before reaching his hole. The wolf grabbed Sanghyuk's legs and spread them further, before his hands were replaced with the shapeshifter's. 

So here Sanghyuk was, holding his legs spread and gasping as Wonshik worked his magic between his legs. Sanghyuk, granted, was not the biggest fan of oral, or at least like this. Wonshik and his tongue however? Heavenly. The wolf only rimmed him, and frequently came up to bite into his inner thigh or to lick his cock briefly. Sanghyuk was also very quickly coming to fall in love with Wonshik's tongue piercing. It was just a simple small ball on his tongue, but it rolling on Sanghyuk's skin it made all the difference. He couldn't help moaning each time it rolled around his dick. 

Wonshik parted from him, sitting back upright as he grabbed the lube. The werewolf changed ever so slightly. He was a man at serious work now. He put a copious amount of lube on his fingers, and then Sanghyuk's ass. The elder wasn't going to ask why Wonshik thought that was the right amount. Wonshik was sweetly kissing the shapeshifter's knee again as he pushed the first of his fingers in. Right away Wonshik began to work it in and out of Sanghyuk. The elder practically purred as he crooked said finger in him. He was gripping the pillow under him and grinding down to meet him halfway. 

“Oh that.. that's nice.” Sanghyuk moaned as Wonshik curiously did the same motion. The puppy was looking at him like he was the only thing in the world. 

“You're so handsome like this Sanghyuk.” The shapeshifter pouted, looking away from the werewolf. He hid his face in embarrassment. It was always hard to be seen submissively. It always made him want to hide himself. 

Wonshik's second finger pushed into him. Sanghyuk covered his mouth to keep in a loud groan. Wonshik came up, still thrusting his fingers while also trying to kiss his lover. Sanghyuk grabbed onto his ears for leverage, returning the kiss tenfold. Sanghyuk pulled away and released his ears at a loud whimper. 

“Oh God, I'm sorry puppy.” Wonshik rubbed at his ear gently, other hand stilled in Sanghyuk. 

“It wasn't… bad.” Sanghyuk couldn't help the snort that bubbled out of him, amused at the shy puppy before him. 

“Masochist too, huh?” 

“Leave me alone,” Wonshik pouted. 

“Never puppy.” Sanghyuk's smirk quickly disappeared as Wonshik jabbed his fingers in retaliation. Now Wonshik was the one smiling, roughly fucking the elder on his fingers. 

“You don't need to be so quick to tease.” Sanghyuk scowled. 

Wonshik squealed as their positions were swapped. He looked at Sanghyuk wide eyed as his shoulders were pinned down and he sat on top of the werewolf. 

“Don't tell me what to do puppy.” Wonshik gulped, quickly nodding. Sanghyuk's stern voice sent all his blood rushing downward. Sanghyuk held the stare thoughtfully for a beat longer. Afterwards, he suddenly tugged down the younger's pants, revealing his own cock. Wonshik flushed. Everything had suddenly speed up. Sanghyuk was obviously a no funny business dominant. The shapeshifter smirked as he teased at the younger, rubbing at his dick from behind his back. He also ground his hips back, Wonshik's cock resting between his cheeks. 

“Sure excited. How long do you think you'll last?” Wonshik gulped again, watching Sanghyuk's hips swivel. 

“Not long,” he choked out, making Sanghyuk laugh again. 

“That touch starved? Or am I just pretty?” Sanghyuk was joking, but Wonshik looked up at him sincerely. 

“Both.” Sanghyuk choked, taken aback. He wasn't ready for such a loving response. He turned the younger's face away in a huff, refusing to be looked at while flustered. 

“That's gay,” he retorted weakly. Wonshik smiled playfully. 

“Says the one with his hand on my dick.” Sanghyuk scowled, tightening his grip briefly just to remind the wolf who was in charge here. Wonshik whimpered, instantly returning to his submissive state. Sanghyuk moved back, lifting himself up in preparation. 

“I swear. The attitude.” Wonshik's hands quickly came to the shapeshifter's hips, holding him. It was sweet how suddenly cautious he was. 

Sanghyuk met the werewolf's eyes as slowly brought his hips lower. Wonshik held his breath thoughtlessly. He bit his lip as he was offered his first bit of resistance. Sanghyuk's face scrunched up, before he pulled himself away, mumbling. 

“Shit, I'm sorry. That's on me.” Wonshik inhaled through his teeth as Sanghyuk poured cold lube over his dick. The icy feeling was quickly warded off as Sanghyuk pumped his hand over the cock, lathering it. Before Wonshik's head could even stop reeling, Sanghyuk returned to trying to sit on his cock. The resistance was diminished now. Wonshik grasped his boyfriend's thighs tightly, whimpering as he sunk into Sanghyuk. Christ, he looked so pretty like this. The elder's eyes were closed in concentration, mouth slightly hanging open. This was too good for the poor wolf. 

Sanghyuk took a break once he had reached being able to fully sit down on top of the younger. Both looked to one another with breath heaving. 

“Please go easy on me.” Sanghyuk smiled, not a smirk or a grin, but a sweet gentle upturn of the lips. Wonshik looked like a wreck already, flushed and unable to focus his eyes anywhere. The shapeshifter's hand came down to cup the wolf's cheek. He ground his hips down as he spoke. 

“I'll try my best. You're so cute like this though.” Wonshik whimpered, fragile eyes looking up at Sanghyuk as he bucked up to meet the shapeshifter's grinds. Sanghyuk hushed him, easy him into stillness. Softly, he brought the werewolf's hands up to his hips. 

“Hold me here and you can lead me. I'll even go slow like this, see?” Sanghyuk slowly brought himself up, before gradually sitting back down on the wolf. It was agonizingly slow but any faster and Wonshik might cry from stimulation. 

“Or is the grinding better puppy?” Sanghyuk ground down on the werewolf for comparison. Wonshik choked out “grinding”, nails digging into the shapeshifter's skin. Sanghyuk nodded and put his hands down on Wonshik's chest for leverage. As he began his work, he could feel Wonshik's tail on his back, fur gracing him as it wagged. 

“You're so cute and sweet like this puppy. I cant- cant wait to see your face when you cum.” Wonshik whined, sounding more like a groan as his voice dropped an octave. 

“Sanghyuk…” The shapeshifter gasped as his hips were held down in a tight grip, Wonshik fucking up into him in short movements. He could feel a knot beginning, pushing in and out of him with Wonshik's movements. Sanghyuk held the hands on his hips, eyes closed and whimpering as he was fucked. 

“C-close puppy?” Wonshik pulled the elder down by his wrists. Before the shapeshifter could even breathe, he was wrapped up in the younger's arms, now being fucked more quickly, sloppier. Wonshik's face burrowed into his neck, kissing him desperately. 

“I love you. Thank you.” Sanghyuk hushed him, cradling the wolf's head. 

“I love you too puppy. Knot me like your m-mate baby.” He coaxed the werewolf, playing with one of his ears gently while, in a stark contrast, Wonshik fucked him roughly. More of sloppily. Nails were digging into his back as Wonshik desperately chased his high. 

“C-cum for me Wonshikie. Let it- let it go puppy.” The command must have been all Wonshik had needed. Sanghyuk gasped as the werewolf bit down into his shoulder, moaning all the while. Sanghyuk let out a moan that the neighbors could probably even hear as the werewolf's knot sunk into him finally. 

“F-fuck, that's bigger… than I thought.” Sanghyuk stumbled for his explanation as Wonshik filled him up. Wonshik didn't release the elder, still tightly clutching onto him and biting into his shoulder as he came. After a few beats of just Wonshik whimpering and Sanghyuk gently comforting him, the werewolf relaxed. He licked at the bite mark in a daze, mind foggy in his aftermath. Sanghyuk gently turned his head for him, kissing the wolf lovingly. Sanghyuk smiled down at him as he cupped the wolf's cheek. 

“You should have told me your knot was so big,” Sanghyuk was teasing, but Wonshik's face turned to genuine concern. 

“Are you okay? Does it hurt? Oh God, did you tear-” 

“It's fine puppy. I'm fine. I just didn't expect something so… big.” Wonshik whined, hiding his face where he had bitten. He pulled away from the shoulder gasping. 

“Fuck!” Sanghyuk quickly startled, fear settling in him at the outburst. He tried to shift before releasing he couldn't go anywhere when he was still on a knot. 

“What?” 

“I fucking mate marked you.” 

“ _ What? _ ” Wonshik pouted, looking guilty as his ears folded back. 

“When I bit you. I wasn't thinking. I mate marked you. And this was the first time. God I'm like a pup in first heat.” In explaining Wonshik only gave Sanghyuk more questions. Sanghyuk cleared his throat before trying again. 

“Let me try again, what's a mate mark?” Wonshik blinked at him. 

“Didn't you say you had a werewolf boyfriend?”

“He's… not a very good werewolf,” Sanghyuk simplified for the time being. Talking about Jaehwans dead mother while on someone's knot probably wasn't a good idea. Wonshik sighed, covering his face with his hand. 

“Think of it like a promise ring. Wolves do it to claim non-family as part of their pack. Other wolves see it and know that human or wolf is already claimed.” Sanghyuk blinked at the werewolf underneath of him. He mulled over his words before just charging on ahead. 

“Are you saying you just gave me a werewolf wedding ring?” Wonshik flushed, slowly nodding. Sanghyuk's teasing smirk slowly turned into a full grin. He kissed the younger's cheek happily.

“You're so sweet and cute!” Wonshik whined, protesting getting smothered in kisses. 

“But what about your other boyfriends? Won't they be mad?” Sanghyuk shrugged, genuinely not concerned. 

“It was an accident. Plus, having four of them, they know not to be jealous of each other. No one is gonna be angry at you puppy.” He kissed the younger's cheek again. Wonshik returned the gesture by nuzzling into the side of his face. The werewolf squeaked as Sanghyuk sat back up. 

“Should I lay back down?” Wonshik spoke through gritted teeth with ears folded. 

“Nope, just sensitive.” Sanghyuk nodded gently. His hand came down to pump his own cock. 

Sanghyuk spoke calmly, as though he wasn't touching himself while on Wonshik’s knot. 

“We’re going to have to work on your endurance puppy,” He commented, changing the atmosphere entirely. Wonshik’s hand joined his own, the werewolf looking embarrassed as he was called out. Sanghyuk practically purred as the younger’s large hand moved with him. 

“Going to have to keep riding you till you're not a weak little thing.” Wonshik pouted his lips. 

“I told you, it's been a long time.” He swore as Sanghyuk briefly clenched around his knot, a reflexive twitch. 

“I know baby. That's why you filled me up so much, isn't it?” Sanghyuk teased. Wonshik opened and closed his mouth for words, flustered. Wolves already came too much, a touch starved wolf… . Sanghyuk hummed, eyes closed and expression blissful. 

“I can just tell. I'm going to stand up and your mess is just going to run down my legs.” Sanghyuk's voice had changed, not even in pitch. It was a whole other person. 

“Your voice, it changed.” Sanghyuk titled his head curiously. 

“Oh! Shit I'm sorry baby.” Sanghyuk rubbed over his mouth, embarrassed. 

“It’s something I do as a shapeshifter. Certain things I say make me think of someone. I'll use their voice to say it.” Wonshik blinked up at him innocently. 

“You hear someone say  _ that _ to you?” 

“Jaehwan, maybe Hakyeon,” He answered flatly. 

“Ah…” Wonshik had an unreadable expression. His eyes fell back down to their hands. He gently traced over a vein. Sanghyuk's hand fell down, resting on his thigh. 

“Sorry, is it weird? Mentioning them? I don't want to bother you saying things like that.” Wonshik's hand left the elder, quickly shaking both hands along with his head. 

“No! It's fine. I wasn't jealous I was just… there's,” Wonshik licked his lips, looking for his words. 

“There's a lot I don't know about you, about them. I don't know.” Wonshik grimaced, seeing what hole he had just dug himself into. Sanghyuk sighed. He reached down to rub at the younger's ears again. It was soothing, not only to Wonshik but in a way himself. Dogs were suppose to be therapy animals. 

“You have plenty of time to learn everything puppy. I'm not going anywhere.” Wonshik closed his eyes, accepting the love. His cheeks flushed lightly as he mumbled, 

“I wouldn't hate you mentioning them, like this.” Sanghyuk chuckled, smirking down at his boyfriend.

“Oh? You like hearing about me as everyone's baby?” His ears folded back. Oh, Sanghyuk would certainly abuse that. His other hand came down, resuming pumping his own cock. 

“You know, most people would be jealous. You like hearing about how everyone wants a piece of me though. Or do you like that everyone's play thing is playing with you?” Wonshik couldn't look him in the eye. He was pumping his and along with the shapeshifter, but he was too shy to admit this newfound interest. 

“Sanghyuk,” He mumbled softly, a gentle plea. 

“No puppy, I wanna know. What is it that gets you hot thinking about it? Is it imagining me with a whiny mess bouncing on me like I did to you? Or do you prefer imagining me with my face pushed into the bed while getting dicked down? Hm?” Sanghyuk was abusing his power, but Wonshik was the one letting him. He nearly laughed seeing Wonshik quickly look him up and down, most likely imagining him in such compromising positions. He was such a dork. Sanghyuk decided to continue the torture on the werewolf. He brought his hand up to the tip of his own cock, pulling a moan out of his own lips. Wonshik just watched in adorably innocent awe. This was too easy. 

Wonshik had his pay back, whether intentional or not. Sanghyuk gasped as the younger did much of what he did before stretching him out, just without his tongue. Wonshik hissed with him as he naturally ground his hips. He had forgotten the knot connecting them, the  _ highly sensitive _ knot he was still on. He was a touch distracted from Wonshik's overstimulation, however. 

“Ah, k-keep going.” Even with Sanghyuk setting his nerves like this, he couldn't say no to that. He pushed on, massaging at the elder's cock and perineum. Whatever could have been on Sanghyuk's mind before was entirely forgotten now. He clawed down onto Wonshik's chest, eyes closed and mouth a thin line as he fought his own noises. Wonshik probably would have cum from this sight if he hadn't already knotted the shapeshifter. 

“Good?” Sanghyuk nodded roughly.

“Very good. Close.” Wonshik gave a firm nod, now determined. Sanghyuk probably would have found his determined pout cute had he not be whining and squirming on him. Wonshik tightened his hold, pressing firmly against his perineum as he did. These two along with the pumping of his hand finally made Sanghyuk snap. 

Wonshik felt his blood boil having Sanghyuk grab his shoulders tightly and mouth fall open, letting a loud moan tumble out. Sanghyuk made a mess of the werewolf's hands, along with some of his stomach. Wonshik pulled his hand away, staring at the cum over it as Sanghyuk caught his breathe. The shapeshifter watched in exhaust as Wonshik brought his hand to his mouth and licked away the mess. 

“You're such a dog,” Sanghyuk commented weakly, not actually going to stop the younger. Wonshik pouted. 

“Well I can't get anything good to clean up with. You're still stuck.” Sanghyuk looked down at their hips, apparently having forgot the werewolf was still in him. 

“Shit, you're right. It'll only be five minutes though, right?” Wonshik clenched his teeth, making a pained face. He spoke as he stole a tissue and used it to at least try cleaning up. 

“Not.. really. I stay like this for awhile.” Sanghyuk made a suspicious expression. 

“How long is a while?” Wonshik shrunk, bashful. 

“At most twenty minutes,” he mumbled, pained having to explain. Sanghyuk blinked at him, shocked. 

“Twenty minutes?” 

“That's only sometimes! If it has been awhile it takes longer to go back to normal. I swear it won't take as long next time.” Sanghyuk grinned, already back into teasing the werewolf. 

“Next time huh?” Wonshik opened his mouth before covering his face shyly. Sanghyuk just laughed at the cutie, coming down to kiss him.

“You're so cute. Come here.” He tugged the hands away so he could kiss the wolf for real. 

“Do you want a bath after you're loose? I know you probably didn't bring anything for it but you can use my things. I know some people want to clean up right away.” The two had somehow shifted their positions. Sanghyuk was now laying on his side, facing Wonshik. They were still connected, but at least had the space to turn over. Sanghyuk hummed, eyes closed and peaceful smile on his face. 

“Probably, unless you want your bed all dirty.” He cracked an eye open, smirking now. 

“Or do you just an excuse to touch me more?” Wonshik stuttered over an answer.

“I-you… no!” Sanghyuk just closed his eye again, having his answer. 

“You can wash me up if you like puppy.” Wonshik grumbled, scooting closer to Sanghyuk. The shapeshifter could hear the familiar smack of a tail hitting the mattress. 

“I love you…” He said it softly, letting the werewolf know it came from the heart. Wonshik smiled brightly, innocent and good like morning light on new snow. He nuzzled into the elder, saying how much he loved him in return. 


	11. Section 10: Refusal skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This cant really even be a full fic this is like a portion of one but I feel bad I should update on time. I'll part two this? Maybe? Please tell me if you want their date.

Hakyeon wrapped his robe tighter, hustling down the stairs at the knocking. It wasn't loud, not even close. But in the silence of night Hakyeon's super hearing could probably pick up on the skitter of mouse feet. With Jaehwan gone, the house had returned to its silence, its peace. The vampire couldn't say he was happy with it anymore. The silence punctuated the absence of the third man. To say the least, it was mildly relieving to see Jaehwan standing on the other side of the door.

Not relieving enough to make Hakyeon forget.

“What are you doing here? I thought you didn't get close?” Hakyeon was icy, straight to the point. Jaehwan visibly flinched at the aggression he was hit with right away. The vampire put a hand on his hip, the other holding the door for if he felt the need to slam it. Jaehwan looked messy to say the least. This was not the put together brat Hakyeon knew. This was a much deeper Jaehwan than the one that had graced his heart. This tired evolution of Jaehwan looked down at his hands, the appendages shaking slightly.

“I was wrong… .” Hakyeon raised his brow. Not what he expected. The vampire couldn't be won over that easy however. They both knew that. Jaehwan was going to have to do a lot more groveling than that.

“I couldn't hear that over your pride. Speak up.” Jaehwan bit his lip. Hakyeon perked up at the sound of sniffling. Wait, was Jaehwan _crying_?

“I was wrong! I thought I wanted space but I don’t. I don't want space between us . I was scared. I ran away. I hurt you and Taekwoon.” Jaehwan aggressively wiped at his face, as though trying to be fast enough for Hakyeon to not catch it. Hakyeon caught it. Suddenly a heavy weight of worry squashed down all the anger burning in him. Jaehwan was crying on his doorstep at three in the morning, confessing how Hakyeon was right, and that he didn't deserve to get treated the way he did. Jaehwan's hands became fists at his sides.

“I've never done feelings. I didn't think I _could_ do feelings. But you two, you two got inside my head and had me realize how fucking stupid I am. I…” He wiped at his face again. He was sniffling, taking those shaky crying breaths. Hakyeon just stood like a deer in the headlights, frozen in the sudden ray of Jaehwan's feelings.

“I l-like you both. I don't … you… I don't want to be away from you anymore. I missed you. I missed you yelling at me. I miss Taekwoon pouting. I miss that look when you pet my hair at night.” He made a pained laugh, a collection of breaths somewhere between chuckle and sob.

“I miss Taekwoon whining when I stop paying attention to him. I miss you making me diners and eating at the right time.” He met Hakyeon's eyes and the vampires heart shattered as he saw the tears. Jaehwan's cheeks were pale and covered in them, his nose red and irritated from him rubbing his face. He gripped the doorknob tightly as his heart pains continued at the broken boyfriend on his doorstep. “I don't deserve it but Hakyeon please, let me come back. I want to learn how to treat you both right. I want to love you like you deserve.”

Jaehwan half laid atop Hakyeon's lap, sobbing into it as he was pet. Hakyeon dragged him in, sat him down. He easily let the hybrid back into his life, in his home. He cradled said hybrids head and pet the hair as he listened to and hushed the hard sobs. Jaehwan's hands gripped onto his robe as though he might fade away into dust, leave him again should he let go.

“Thank you for apologizing… I'm sorry I hurt you so much doing this.” Jaehwan shook his head, rejecting through tears.

“N-no, its my-my fault. I'm s-sorry.” Hakyeon hushed him, stroking over his cheek.

“Easy pet. Don't talk. Just breathe baby.” Jaehwan did as he was instructed, pulling in heavy, shaking breaths. Hakyeon hummed to him softly, an old song from his childhood. He went on till the sobs were replaced with his voice.

“What's going on?” Both moved to look at the stairway, see the slender witch of the house looming in it. He was fresh from bed, sleep all over him and movements groggy. Jaehwan got up and moved to him. He moved to hug the witch but flinched back. He looked pained as he put down his arms. Taekwoon looked to Hakyeon cautiously, the vampire nodding in response. Taekwoon opened up his arms, allowing the hybrid in. Jaehwan quickly took his chance. Taekwoon grunted as he was wrapped tightly in arms, face buried in his neck. He pat at Jaehwan's back, offering a gentle comfort. Jaehwan spoke into him, muffled,

“I'm so sorry Taekwoon. I don't want to hurt you. I was wrong… so wrong. Please, please let me come back.” Taekwoon melted. He held Jaehwan's face closer to his neck, mumbled into his shoulder.

“Make it up to him. Show us you changed.” The hybrid nodded aggressively. He was determined. He had changed. He was going to be good enough for them if it killed him. He already was good enough for the older monsters though. They already loved him, were so willing to have him back with them. They were happy to find their lost puppy no matter what it came with.

“Its late, both of you should be in bed.” Both looked at Taekwoon curiously as he softly addressed the time. He looked to Hakyeon before amending himself.

“Jaehwa.. and I, should be in bed.” He cupped the half werewolf's cheek, speaking to him tenderly,

“Come stay in our bed. I can't leave you like this.” A selfish thought was rare for Taekwoon. Hardly had he ever spoken of his own wants and needs. Now though, with his lost puppy found and sobbing in his arms, he spoke directly. Jaehwan looked over his shoulder as Hakyeon stood, coming to stand with them.

“Should i..?” Hakyeon's hand pet over the back of Jaehwan's head, his eyes full of a love and deepness Jaehwan could just feel himself drown in.

“I'll come up with you two. You don't have to be alone anymore.” Jaehwan choked back a fresh sob.

You don't have to be alone anymore, words Jaehwan never knew he needed. All these years of false joy and searching, and that simple sentence was the answer to everything. Jaehwan just didn't want to be alone anymore. He needed others, he craved Hakyeon and Taekwoon once they had been taken away from him. Hakyeon hand was on the small of his back, Taekwoon's intertwined with Jaehwan's, and Jaehwan's rubbing at his fresh hot tears. They were leading him to bed. They were taking care of him as one of their own.

Jaehwan sat on the edge of the bed as Hakyeon whipped his face clean gently. The vampire's hands delicately kept his head tilted up while he patted his cheeks and smiled maternally down at him. Taekwoon, meanwhile, came back with spare clothes, and the blanket from Jaehwan's old room. It was now his room again, but not tonight. Right now it didn't matter. What mattered was the way Hakyeon gently folded his clothes and how Taekwoon lovingly putting him in the loose shirt. Jaehwan duly noted that it wasn't his own shirt. He'd never seen this before. Hakyeon let out a bemused huff while Taekwoon tied the string around the collar.

“Putting him in that makes him look like a younger me.”

“I know.” Hakyeon chuckled at the witch's quick response. He easily moved in to kiss his cheek, before lovingly doing the same to Jaehwan. The hybrid flushed, eyes wide. Both were amused with him now, Taekwoon putting the blanket around Jaehwan's shoulders as he smiled. Something about it all screamed to Jaehwan that this is what he always wanted; but he couldn't rationalize why. It didn't matter. His thoughts were carried swiftly away as he was laid back and the two snuggled up to him. Hakyeon chest to back with Jaehwan while the witch was face to face with him. He let out a soft gasp as his neck was nuzzled into by the vampire. Taekwoon meanwhile, interlocked their fingers again and rested them under his cheek. Jaehwan was caught breathless.

Jaehwan slowly blinked his eyes open. The room was dark, but the curtains shined with the light the held away. He was alone in the bed, but his blanket was draped over his shoulders carefully. They hadn't run away, they just let him sleep. It was stupid, to assume they'd run away. This was their own house. Obviously it was just something Jaehwan had grown accustomed to, running, whether it be him or someone else. Not now though. There was no more running. Jaehwan had put his foot down and committed. He should do something, showing this was the new him. If he wanted to win hearts, he had to start right with his second chance!

Jaehwan carefully peeked around the corner. Hakyeon and Taekwoon sat together at the table, just like they always did. It smelt like breakfast and Jaehwan could feel himself drool at the idea of having Hakyeon's cooking again. The chef himself was leaning over to be close to Taekwoon, reading the paper over his shoulder. His aversion to the light meant this was one of the few ways he knew about anything. It was such a sweet sight, the old couple reading together while Taekwoon sipped his usual tea. Jaehwan admittedly melted the more he looked at them together. A dopey smile came onto his face the longer he stood there. He shook his head quickly. Focus! He had a specific goal coming down here.

He cleared his throat stepping in. Taekwoon jumped where Hakyeon simply looked at him curiously. He stood behind the island with a proud smile before meeting their eyes and losing a great deal of confidence. He was flustered actually having to be before them.

“Why.. why didn't you wake me up?” He smiled bashfully. There was no way he could say anything now. Hakyeon smiled at him knowingly. His arm came around the back of Taekwoon's chair, turning to the werewolf hybrid.

“You had a rough night. It's common courtesy to let you sleep in.” Jaehwan nodded, hanging his head so he didn't have to look at them. His cheeks were probably going red too, knowing his luck.

“Are you better now?” Taekwoon softly followed up.

“Yep, I'm good!” Both looked at him suspiciously. This was… odd. they both startled as Jaehwan smacked his hands down on the counter. He was giving himself one last boost.

“I'm going to take you on a date.” The vampire and witch blinked at him. He grimaced as his statement hung stagnant in the air. What if he was going too far already?

“A date?”

“Both of us?” Jaehwan put his hands on his hips, nodding stupidly.

“Yes! I'm going to take you both on a date! That is what couples who love each other do and I.. love.. both of you so… that's what I'm going to do.” He ended up hanging his head again. God, why was he so embarrassing. He quickly looked up as he heard a chair be pushed back from the table. Hakyeon stood, plate in hand. Both Taekwoon and Jaehwan watched him as he rounded the island. Jaehwan squeaked as the vampires hand came to the back of his head, fluffing at his hair.

“You're cute, coming down here and making your demands red faced with bed head.” Jaehwan stuttered as the vampire calmly moved to wash his dish.

“H-hey! I'm really pushing my boundaries here! Dont- Don't just mock me!” Hakyeon just chuckled happily.

“Alright puppy.” Jaehwan huffed, crossing his arms and pouting. Taekwoon spoke up softly from the table.

“What are you planning?” Jaehwan dropped his pout and curiously looked at the witch.

“Huh?” Taekwoon shifted. Was he shy as well?

“What are you planning for this date?” Hakyeon looked over his shoulder, interested in the answer as well. He rubbed at his neck while looking at his feet.

“Well, I didn't have it _all_ thought out, but obviously it would have to be at night. It can't be loud or crowded cause I know you don't really like that. I was thinking of an old restaurant i know. Well, i really shouldn't I restaurant, it's more of a dinner. But it's still nice enough for you two! Plus, an old friend of mine still works there so i know the people there are really nice. She could probably set up a separate area for us too!” He grinned at the witch, before looking at him in confusion. The witch had one of the most loving looks he had ever seen on the elder. He turned to Hakyeon for an explanation, but he was the same way.

“What's with those faces?” Both quickly looked away, Hakyeon covering his growing smile while Taekwoon's face gained color.

“Its nothing, pet.” Jaehwan huffed, pouting once again.

“No! Why are you smiling like that? What's so funny!? Hakyeon!” The vampire burst into giggles as the werewolf barked his name. The vampire walked over, still laughing, and held Jaehwan by his shoulders.

“Its nothing, pet. You're just so cute.” The werewolf flushed as his forehead was kissed sweetly. Taekwoon still kept his face turned away, blushing.

* * *

“Good evening. My name is Cha Hakyeon. How may I help you today?” Hakyeon answered in his typical customer service voice. He didn't necessarily enjoy spending all day either helping the clueless or listening to the outraged, but it was one of the few late hour jobs in the area. He wasn't going to look a gift course in the mouth. The man on the other line laughed pleasantly.

“I've never heard you talk like that Yeony.” Hakyeon perked up before leaning closer to his desk.

“ _Jaehwan?_ ”

“Mhm! I needed to talk to you and this is the only number other than the house number.” The vampire nodded. He peeped around his area. The place was deserted save for him and two other receivers. They were all the way at the other end of the room anyway. He relaxed into a more comfortable position.

“Alright, what is it?”

“Me and Woonie decided on a date night!” The excitement in Jaehwan's voice was contagious. The vampire smiled.

“That's great Hwan. When are you going?”

“After you come home!” Hakyeon choked on the air. The other worker in his aisle looked over curiously when his knee banged into the desk. He sent over a grimace with a thumbs up.

“Pardon?”

“Well, we talked about it after you left. You don't sleep after work, and late nights to early morning is really the only time were all free.”

“But you still need to sleep. You have afternoons.” Jaehwan scoffed, obviously blowing off such a fact.

“Ah, dont worry about me. They're use to me sleep deprived. I really want to take you both out, it's important to me!” Hakyeon admittedly melted. He had a dopey smile as he wound the phone cord around his finger.

“We shouldn't jeopardize your sleep for that though.” Jaehwan sighed.

“Hakyeon, just let me take you out. Let me properly woo the both of you.” Hakyeon watched himself coil and uncoil the phone cord as he mulled over the words. Jaehwan really didn't need to do this. They already loved him. He heaved a sigh.

“I guess I have no choice but to allow you to woo, huh?” Jaehwan audibly jumped in his seat. It was a guarantee that if his hands were free, he would have clapped excitedly.

“Yes! Thank you Yeony! I'm promise I'll make it great!” Hakyeon couldn't help his chuckle to himself. He hung his head as he smiled to himself. He was so fucking whipped.

“Jaehwanie~.”

“Hm?” The younger was caught off guard. Hakyeon's purr of his name came out of nowhere.

“I love you,” Hakyeon singsonged softly, grinning once he heard a muffled squeal.

“Hakyeon,” The werewolf whined. Hakyeon pouted his lips even though he couldn't be seen.

“Aren't you going to say it back Hwannie?” Jaehwan huffed. Grumbled through the phone was a pouty “I love you too.” Hakyeon hummed happily.

“Perfect! I'll let you go now.”

“Good, I can go die of embarrassment.”

“You got yourself into this. Just ask how much Taekwoon has to hear I love you despite it being twenty years.”

“ _Goodbye Hakyeon.”_

“I'll see you later dear.”

* * *

“You don't need to do all this. It's not fancy just- hey! Don't smack my hands!” Hakyeon opened the door to Jaehwan fussing over Taekwoon. The witch smacked away hands that were teasing at his hair and trying to adjust his shirt. He flattened it himself, softly pouting his lips. Hakyeon smiled as he was found in the middle of taking of his coat.

“Hakyeon!” He came over to the hybrid once his shoes were off. Jaehwan's arms were open, expecting a hug. Sometimes he was so much like a little boy it scared Hakyeon. The vampire easily wrapped Jaehwan in his arms, allowing the werewolf to crush him. His hand snaked up to touch at Taekwoon's chin, making him bat the vampire's hand away as well.

“Do I get to change or are you two immediately pushing me back out the door?”

“Don't say that like those aren't just your normal clothes.” Hakyeon pouted, putting his hands on his hips to scowl at Taekwoon once he was let free. No time to playfully bicker however. Jaehwan was quickly pushing Hakyeon to the stairs by his shoulders.

“Don't get distracted! Go get ready!” The vampire laughed, easily stopping their movement by grabbing onto the doorway sides.

“What a bossy puppy. I'm going, I'm going.” Jaehwan nodded proudly as he watched the older man make his way up the stairs.

Once Jaehwan was sure Hakyeon had reached his destination, he moved to pull on his own coat. Taekwoon followed in his example. The werewolf squeaked in the middle of buttoning up said coat. Fabric suddenly smacked down onto his shoulders. The culprit was Taekwoon, and the weapon of choice was a scarf. Jaehwan watched Taekwoon's face as the witch gently did up the scarf. He knotted it once, before deciding that wasn't good enough and unknotting it. He stood there with the fabric in his hands for a brief moment, just staring at Jaehwan's shoulders.

The hybrid was caught off guard when the witch moved in, pulling him forward by the scarf. The witch's face rested in his neck, nuzzling it cutely. Jaehwan couldn't help his big grin. He wrapped his arms around the witch, lightly, in case he wanted to get away. Taekwoon smelt so nice. The werewolf couldn't help putting his cheek up against his hair to get closer to that smell.

“I… we really missed you,” Taekwoon mumbled into his neck. Jaehwan chuckled, nuzzling against the witch.

“I caught that little save you did.” That earned Jaehwan a weak smack to his chest.

“Don't be a brat…”

“Mm, I guess I'll listen to you this time. Just for tonight though.” Another smack, this one made more giggles erupt from the younger. Taekwoon pulled away. He had a little grin to go along with his own smug comment.

“Don't listen to me I can just send Yeony on you.” Jaehwan raised his brows with hands raised defensively. The witch enjoyed a brief victory before Jaehwan had his own little tease.

“You know, it's not a very good threat when you call him Yeony.” Taekwoon froze holding the scarf before huffing. He released it, turning away from the wolf to do up his own buttons. Jaehwan was just drinking up this petulant act Taekwoon was putting up.

“Alright brats. That's enough bickering.” Hakyeon had came back in. He walked into the room smoothing down his sweater, a slim turtleneck. A better part of Jaehwan told him not to say anything.

“I know it's a date, but do you have to wear something so offensively attractive?” Jaehwan questioned, scowling. The vampire actually twitched his head back in surprise.

“I just like this sweater?”

“A sweater that conveniently fits you perfectly and is just… no! I can't!” Hakyeon laughed at the flustered wolf that glared at him.

“I didn't know I was so attractive that I made people _angry_.” Taekwoon chimed in now, stately bitterly at his husband.

“Don't play innocent. Your ego is big enough to have _you_ say things like that.” Hakyeon put up his hands, coming to join his boyfriends. He slipped on his own coat and shoes. He shook his head seeing Jaehwan's undone scarf. He proficiently tied it, giving the werewolf a brief kiss after he did. He smiled proudly seeing the wolf cover his mouth, flustered.

”Alright puppy, take us on this date.” Jaehwan nodded, quickly fumbling his keys out of his pocket and turning to the door. Both followed him out to his own car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you want this continued or in general have anything you want to say about the series


	12. Section 11: Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the awaited chapter! It's about the same length as the first part, so all together it's about the length of one of the long chapters. I don't think it lives quite up to any Hope's but I did enjoy writting it. I hope this is to y'alls liking!

The trio walked into the desolate diner. It was so late they were the only customers. A bell jingled as Jaehwan opened the door. A woman somewhere in the store yelled to them. 

“Hey! I'll be with you in a minute!” Jaehwan turned to his dates grinning. 

“That's her! Come on, let's find a seat.” They both followed him to a table at the far right of the restaurant. He undid his scarf before shrugging off his jacket. The waitress came up as the other two were doing the same. A gasp got Jaehwan to look to her. 

“Ken! The hell are you doing here?” Jaehwan laughed as she hugged him, tough and with a solid clap to his back. 

“I needed a good place for a date. My thoughts first went to you.” She looked to Hakyeon and Taekwoon at the table. The vampire gently raised his hand in a wave. 

“I never thought I'd see you on a real date. You guys really like him?” 

“Hey!” Jaehwan pouted, offended with her. Hakyeon laughed. He and Taekwoon both nodded earnestly. 

“Yes, we like him very much.” Hakyeon stood, gently holding out his hand. “I'm Hakyeon, this is Taekwoon.” The witch softly copied Hakyeon earlier, raising his hand in a wave. The waitress looked at Jaehwan in confusion as she shook Hakyeon's hand. 

“ _ How _ ?” She mouthed, Jaehwan only being able to shrug, saying he had absolutely no idea. She cleared her throat and turned her attention back to Hakyeon. 

“Amber. It's good to see someone is actually taking care of Ken.” Hakyeon looked to Jaehwan, head curiously tilted. 

“Ken?” Jaehwan shrugged, hands in pockets and clearly bashful. 

“Old nickname I would use. I uh, stopped a while ago… .” Hakyeon nodded, sitting back down in his seat. 

“Okay, Ken-Ken.” Jaehwan whined at the cutesy nickname, nearly stomping his feet. 

“Now he's gonna abuse that.” Amber snickered. She turned away to grab them all menus, returning just as smiley.

“I'll be behind the bar when your ready, Jaehwan.” 

Jaehwan finally sat down with the other two. His attempt to focus on the menu was thwarted by a hand resting on his thigh. He looked incredulously at the vampire culprit. Hakyeon didn't bat an eye, looking down at his own as though nothing were happening. 

“It's been a long time since I've been out.” Hakyeon's voice was much softer now, thoughtful. Or maybe he was just trying to respect the quiet of the diner. Taekwoon nodded.

“We kept everything to the bar. That was a different time though… .” Jaehwan nodded. He felt like a sore spot had been hit. It had only been twenty years, but he was definite their lives were much different when it was just them in the 50s. 

“Is it too much?” Hakyeon quickly closed the menu, startling Jaehwan. He smiled pleasantly at the wolf. 

“Of course not. It's just odd to see how lively… people .. are.” It was very clear that people did not include the three of them. Hakyeon didn't really know many non-monsters. He saw normal people at work, but they didn't have the energy Amber had. Jaehwan was giving him exposure again. 

“She's really sweet. I just never really had the balls to bring it up. I mean, I told her I like men before I told her about my mom and me.” 

“She knows?” Taekwoon softly joined in once again. Jaehwan shook his head. 

“Not yet. She knows what happened to ma though.” Both boyfriends nodded. Taekwoon's hand gently took his in a loving gesture. They all had their own sensitive subjects. A stiff silence overtook the table. Jaehwan looked down at the table as he rubbed his thumb against Taekwoon's hand. Even though he hadn't been on a real date, he knew an awkward silence was the last thing you wanted. He snorted remembering earlier. 

“What?” Hakyeon questioned. Jaehwan smiled, teasing and playful. 

“You shook her hand introducing yourself.” Hakyeon's head jerked back in offence. 

“It's good manners??” Jaehwan snorted again. 

“It makes you look like my dad and not my boyfriend.” Taekwoon was smiling now. He wouldn't miss a chance to see Hakyeon teased. 

“How?!” 

“No one greets a friend by a handshake! That's how you like, greet your boss at a job interview. You're such an old man.” Hakyeon scowled at the wolf. 

“You try being born a hundred years ago.”

“Old man~” Jaehwan singsonged, laughing as his arm was smacked. Taekwoon leaned in, smiling as he joined in. 

“You don't make it subtle you're a relic.” Hakyeon crossed his arms. His scowl was now a glare. 

“Don't join in! You're not even that much younger than me!” 

“You can't prove that.” He held up a finger, going to protest before realizing Taekwoon was right. The witch kept his actual age tight lipped. Witches were near immortal, so he could have easily been born centuries ago. Taekwoon took the hand he held up and intertwined their fingers. Now he held both of his dates’ hands. Hakyeon heaved a sigh, defeated. He softly turned their hands so as to kiss the back of the witch's. 

“I'm too whipped for both of you.” Both hummed in agreement. 

“You were the one that said he could easily handle two babies,” Taekwoon chastised. Hakyeon mocked him, mouthing his words while grimacing. 

“ _ I can _ . I just can't argue with you two. You both team up on me.” Jaehwan stuck out his tongue, smug. 

“Tough.” Hakyeon raised his brow skeptically. Jaehwan went wide eyed as his cheek was kissed. Hakyeon pulled away, smug. 

“Yeah, that's what I thought. Don't give me shit, brat.” Jaehwan hung his head, grumbling.

“I'm gonna go get the orders…” Hakyeon smiled innocently. Jaehwan took their menus, still flustered. 

“What do you want?” 

“You don't have to order for us,” Taekwoon protested. Jaehwan pinched his cheek, easily cancelling such a thought. 

“Yes I do, now what do you want?” 

“The soup,” He grumbled, rubbing at his abused cheek. Jaehwan nodded, looking expectantly to Hakyeon. 

“I don't need anything baby.” 

“I brought you to eat, you're gonna eat.” 

“Oo, snippy.” Jaehwan huffed. He put his hand on his hip looking at the vampire. Taekwoon looked up at Jaehwan with concern. 

“Hwanie, you remember he can't eat real food, right?” Jaehwan blinked down at the witch before looking up at the vampire. He nodded softly, agreeing with Taekwoon. Both of them watched Jaehwan in pity as he quickly walked away in a fluster. Poor thing just couldn't win.

Distantly, they could hear Amber laugh and loudly ask, “Why are you so red?!”

“So, where did Ken come from?” Jaehwan looked up to Taekwoon, cheeks stuffed with food. He swallowed down his burger before innocently asking

“What?” Taekwoon was stirring his soup as he spoke, fidgeting. 

“When did you start going by Ken?” Jaehwan sat up straight in his chair, looking away bashfully. His smile was nervous along with his small chuckle. 

“It was quite a few years ago. I just… didn’t like being associated with my real name anymore.” Both of the men next to him perked up in interest. Jaehwan rubbed at the back of his neck, cheeks getting rosy. 

“It’s.. it’s a long story.” 

“We’re here all night with you baby boy.” Jaehwan choked at Hakyeon’s unintentionally suggestive statement. Jaehwan’s dirty mind struck again. He rubbed his hot face. Hakyeon affectionately fluffed his hair, making the werewolf whine. 

Once the flush had died down, he collected himself to go on. 

“Once I was able to get out of the house, I didn’t really want to be related to myself. Plenty of assholes called me pretty boy a lot so I worked from that into a positive name. I started going by Ken.” 

“Also made him harder to find when he was gay for pay,” Amber added in casually, coming up to the table with a pitcher. Jaehwan squawked as she calmly filled Taekwoon’s glass with water. 

“You sure you don’t want anything?” She raised the pitcher in a gesture to hakyeon, who politely declined. 

“No, I’m fine. I’ll just take Taekwoon’s food.” Amber burst into a laugh as Taekwoon pulled his plate to his chest, very clearly saying it was his food. Taekwoon and Hakyeon had years of experience with making excuses for monster tendencies. 

“More importantly,” Hakyeon started, tilting his head towards the werewolf beside him, “gay for pay? Meaning?” 

“You were selling yourself out..?” Taekwoon spoke softly, concern bleeding through his words. 

“There’s a reason you found me at the bar,” Jaehwan joked. He laughed before slowly letting it die out. The joke obviously wasn’t as amusing for the other two. They looked infinitely more concerned than amused. Jaehwan rubbed his neck awkwardly. 

“It wasn’t like, a big thing. I mean, it started out really simple and casual and it paid well so what’s the harm? I met Amber working like that.” The waitress nodded. 

“Yeah, I was working the bar where he paraded around for a few years. He left so after a while there was no reason for me to stay. He was real popular despite being a huge pain in the ass.”

“I’m only a pain in the ass because I like you,” Jaehwan joked again, smiling innocently up at Amber. She snorted before flicking his nose, sending him reeling back. He covered his nose, pouting. 

“You’re so mean to me.” 

“I know,” She said flatly, laughing as Jaehwan smacked at her hand.

* * *

“Can we take a walk?” Jaehwan raised his brides at Hakyeon before happily nodding. He followed after them once Taekwoon was out of the door he was holding.

“Yeah of course. I dont know if you'll see anything though.” Hakyeon smiled, taking Jaehwan's arm. 

“That's fine with me.” This seemed oddly suspect, like Hakyeon was planning something. Jaehwan wouldn’t be a true lovestruck fool if he didn’t follow blindly however. Taekwoon came to his other side, trapping Jaehwan between the two of them. He hesitantly looked around him before grabbing onto Jaehwan’s hand loosely. Who knows who might come around and force him to quickly tear his hand away. Jaehwan didn’t really want to dwell on how many learned behaviors the two had from living in worse times. 

Hakyeon brought him back to the real world with a pleasant hum. His eyes were closed and he had a content smile on. Like this, he really was reminiscent of a cat. Jaehwan smiled at the idea of cute kitty Hakyeon. 

“Dinner was nice,” he started nonchalantly. Jaehwan grinned. 

“You liked it?” The vampire nodded. His head came to briefly rest on Jaehwan’s shoulder. Almost reflexively, Jaehwan kissed at his black hair. Taekwoon came closer, snuggling up closer to Jaehwan’s side. There werewolf laughed, looking down at the cute witch. 

“Aw, do you want a kiss too?” Taekwoon glared at him, but quickly looked to his feet when he was given a forehead kiss. Both men cooed at the witch. 

“You’re such a tender hearted brat.” Hakyeon teased, fluffing the wolf’s hair. Jaehwan batted away the hand, earning a chuckle. 

“I like the blond too. It’s cute on you.” Truthfully, Jaehwan had forgotten that he dyed his hair weeks back. A low point after the two had expelled him from their house. He was noticing a trend of his to attempt to change himself drastically after any tragedy. His hair was currently pushed back, exposing his forehead. 

“I kind of forgot I did it, if I’m being honest.” 

“I noticed when you came in. It wasn’t a good time to bring it up,” Taekwoon chimed in, watching the barren street beside them. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry I did all that… .”

“No!” Both quickly rejected in unison. The two looked at one another before returning focus back on the startled wolf between them. 

“Don’t beat yourself up about it.”

“We’re just happy you’re back.” Jaehwan blinked at them both, trying to pretend he couldn’t feel himself get teary-eyed. He huffed out a laugh, looking away from either of them.

“Remind me to never try to argue with you two,” He joked, before being forced to sit down at a bench. Now, Taekwoon held onto his arm while Hakyeon put a hand on his thigh. 

“We’re so.. so glad you’re back puppy.” Taekwoon nodded. He started gently tracing something on his arm. 

“We missed you,” Taekwoon added. Jaehwan poked the witch’s side.

“You’ve been telling me that all day!” 

“That doesn’t make it less true,” Takewoon grumbled softly. Hakyeon snuggled up closer.

“He’s right. We did miss you, puppy.” His arm came behind Jaehwan’s head to pet his hair gently. “You make everything bright. It’s fun teasing you and seeing you fight back unlike Taekwoonie.” Taekwoon reached across and smacked the vampire. He held the smacked area, feigning hurt. “See? He’s so mean to me,” he whined, leaning into Jaehwan in a grasp for pity. Jaehwan shoved him with his shoulder, smiling playfully.

“Get off, you’re not any better.”

“Hey! I’m not mean!” 

“You just said you like teasing us!” Jaehwan retorted. Hakyeon huffed, turning his head away. 

“It’s with love.” Both Jaehwan and Taekwoon groaned. The vampire was such a hassle. It didn't make having him snuggled up to you in the cold October air any less worth it however. Jaehwan felt a rush of euphoria sitting between the two of them. 

* * *

“That was sweet Hwannie. You did good.” Jaehwan looked to the quiet witch as he was sweetly complimented. Taekwoon offered a small smile, a tiny upturn of the lips. Jaehwan watched his lips. Watching turned into staring as Taekwoon gently tilted his head. Hakyeon looked at him curiously as well. 

Taekwoon squeaked as Jaehwan crashed their lips together. His approach was aggressive and sloppy, yet the kiss was chaste and loving. His hands held Taekwoon's jaw, fingers covering over his face. The witch in return clutched onto Jaehwan's shirt, bashful. Jaehwan didn't move to open mouth kisses until Taekwoon led him there. His right hand slid back to go into Taekwoon's hair, pulling his face closer before pulling away. Both their lips remained parted, taking in harsh breaths. Jaehwan gulped and licked his lips, staring at Taekwoon's flustered face before turning to the vampire that was still standing beside them. His brows were raised, looking pleasantly surprised. 

“Oh, me too?” Jaehwan nodded, gulping again as he moved in. His hand rested on the back of Hakyeon's neck. The other hand was still holding Taekwoon. Hakyeon didn't start sweet. He pulled Jaehwan closer by the ass pocket and kissed him back just as sloppy. Jaehwan admittedly melted in the new hard touch. Hakyeon was hard and calculated, Taekwoon was sweet and susceptible. He dearly noted those facts along with concluding that he already knew that well. His hands clenched around both boyfriends as a deft tongue slipped against his before Hakyeon was pulling away. 

“Shit…” Jaehwan softly puffed out. Hakyeon smiled at him, giving him a brief heart attack. He gently tapped the wolf's nose before looking to Taekwoon. He pulled the witch closer by the waist. 

“One more?” Taekwoon leaned into Hakyeon, kissing him more confidently than he had Jaehwan. Jaehwan watched them both, flushing when he heard a soft squeak from Taekwoon. The witch pulled away pouting at a very audible smack to his ass. Hakyeon was smug, now groping the plush ass under his palm. Hakyeon laughed as Jaehwan's determined hand joined his. Taekwoon rested his head on Jaehwan's shoulder, flustered. 

“You two are too alike.” Both snickered. 

“How’s that darling?” Hakyeon questioned, practically purring into the witch’s ear. 

“You’re both assholes.” Both snorted at the insult. 

“Aw, don’t pou- hey!” Taekwoon interrupted him by biting down onto the wolf’s shoulder. Admittedly, it was more attractive than painful, but it still startled Jaehwan! In protest, Jaehwan bit back. Instead of a startled yelp, he ended up pulling out a low whine. He pulled away from the witch's shoulder, cheeks aflame. Hakyeon calmly pet Taekwoon's head as though this were their usual Tuesday night.

“He's a sensitive little thing.” Jaehwan nodded, joining in on comforting the flustered witch. 

Jaehwan was going to test that out someday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact me on tumblr @Minoru-Hayashi


	13. Section 12: Publicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isnt what I was intending on putting up for last week but it is finished so it's better than nothing. I'm just a little worn out with my drafts so it's hard to finish them. I should have at least one long chapter done soon however

Overtime, Hakyeon's punishments get more elaborate and odd. Its him trying to new things and seeing what works. The amount of things he can punish Jaehwan with really shows this off in action. Sure, there's spankings and chastity, but there's also times where Jaehwan is told to just keep cum on his face, or has to suffer one of the vampire's silent treatments. The latter is actually amazingly effective, proving Jaehwan cares a lot more than he can let on. 

All the same applies to Wonshik, as he joined in the praise/punishment dynamic. He has his own specific punishments or praises. His are more tailored to him being a puppy. Being Hakyeon's puppy. Granted, we all call him one, but he and Hakyeon take it to a whole new level. 

* * *

“Hakyeon,” Wonshik whined as he clawed at the thick leather collar around his neck. The two were making their way through the spacious walking area within the mall, holding hands as they did. Hakyeon simply stared back coldly. He reached out to slap Wonshik's hand away from the collar before turning back around. 

“Stop touching it. You look cute.” Wonshik huffed. His hand was itching to come back up and pull at the restraint. The accessory was a black leather, and closed like a belt rather than by clip or button. In the front, right where everyone could see, was a hoop for his leash and dog tags. The punishment was only to wear the collar in public, but it was still just as embarrassing as if Hakyeon decided to lead him by a leash instead of his hand. Every step he took made his tags jingle. It didn't allow him to forget it was on. His Adam's apple pressed against it as he gulped, imagining what he must look like in such a degrading accessory. 

For wolves, it was taboo to wear a collar or anything else that suggested you to be a simple house dog. Even though a normal human would never know that, Wonshik still felt embarrassment bite him each time an eye lingered onto him. He was scared he was going to get caught. Someone was going to judge the werewolf in a collar obediently following after his boyfriend. 

Once they were in line, Hakyeon again had to smack his hands. Wonshik was trying to hide the collar, pulling his hoodie up to cover it each time someone came too close. 

“Stop trying to hide your collar. Everyone has to see.” Wonshik pouted his lips, bouncing his weight in a form of tantrum. 

“It's embarrassing!” Hakyeon snorted as Wonshik whined. 

“You're so easy to fluster, puppy. I'd have to do much worse to Hwannie or Bean to get  _ half _ your response.” Wonshik looked away, bashful at the idea of what Hakyeon was suggesting. Hakyeon left the poor flustered mess behind as he jokingly suggested, 

“Maybe next time I should put you on the leash too.” 

“What would you like puppy?” The two now stood at the entrance to the food court, looking out at the rows of stalls. Wonshik looked out at them curiously over Hakyeon's shoulder. The puppy, briefly forgetting himself, smiled as he looked down at the vampire while holding him by his biceps. 

“Anything daddy?” Hakyeon smiled warmly. He nodded gently, assuring Wonshik he'd get him anything he liked. The vampire squeaked as that cued the werewolf to quickly drag him forward by his wrist. After his shock, he began to laugh at the innocent man guiding him. He was so cute. 

“Here?” Hakyeon questioned skeptically as Wonshik halted them both at the line for food. Wonshik was clutching onto the vampire's arm. He eagerly nodded, not picking up on Hakyeon's tone. 

“It's one of my favorites. I always get 4 with extra cheese.” Hakyeon just blinked at the wolf before shaking his head. If his baby wanted it, he'd get it. Being mother hen was like crack for Hakyeon. 

“Then that's what you'll get hm?” Wonshik nodded, his big goofy smile shining. He pouted turning back up to the menu. 

“Its sad you can't eat food too though. Their stuff is so nice.” Hakyeon pat the dejected werewolf. 

“Give me a kiss and I can taste it.” Wonshik quickly looked to his feet at the flirting, making Hakyeon laugh. It was so fun to be with Wonshik in this innocent headspace. 

They eventually moved to a table with their order. Staring at the collar, Hakyeon couldn't help but think of Wonshik back home with his own dog dish. At first, the werewolf was offended at the idea. The next puppy space that came around however, he was quick to place the bowl at Hakyeon's feet. He thought fondly of his dog as he watched him eat. Of how he looked walking on hands and knees, of his big beautiful puppy eyes, of him laying at Hakyeon's feet with tail wagging. He recalled when he first gave Wonshik his dog tags. They were a birthday gift, a half tease. One listed his name and home as though he were a real house pet, while the other was etched with puppy and all his master's names on the back. He assumed it would be a joke that would fluster the werewolf, but he instead found the wolf genuinely smiling at them. It took a week before he stopped wearing them and his collar everywhere. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Wonshik spoke with his mouth full, head tilted curiously. Hakyeon calmly handed him a napkin. 

“Because you're so pretty, and such a good dog.” Wonshik flushed, quickly returning to his food and regretting he asked. 

“Don't do this.” Hakyeon shook his head. He carefully interlaced his own fingers and rested his chin atop them. 

“I'm going to continue doing it puppy. You're so pretty, and the collar just makes me think of how much I love my doggy.” Wonshik grumbled but Hakyeon's heart eyes remained unwavering. Hakyeon gave some time for the werewolf to cool down before he delivered the final blow. 

“It just makes you look so good I might have to leash you when we get home.” Wonshik choked on his meal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can contact me @Minoru-Hayashi on tumblr


	14. Section 13: Succumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably going to continue with updates on mondays, if i'm able. Tech week for our musical is beginning next week so my plate will be full. i hope you like this chapter though, i really wanted to make it good.

There were rare instances when even the strongest of supports whined under its weights. There would always be a point where you would need to attend to that support, make sure it could still even hold itself up. There is no such thing as infinite strength. Everything is limited.

Hakyeon was the support beam to the other five men's house. He raised them up and tried to better them however he could. Often times he didn't ask too much for himself. He was allowed his natural needs and indulgences, but other than that he rarely spent himself a thought. It was ‘62 Taekwoon finally pulled that small fragile part of him free. Despite not craving things for himself, he sometimes fell into a deep vulnerable place. It was only through Hongbin they found something that combined all those drastic feelings into one word. Hakyeon's dom drops weren't so much at a specific moment, but rather after a culmination. After long enough, his secretly fragile heart needed the break.

After so many years, Taekwoon was able to easily identify a day like this. He could read the air, feel the atmosphere around the vampire change. The other men were aware, knew of the fact Hakyeon could fall into such a fragile place, but they couldn't help the same way. Hakyeon admitted in one of these such days months back that it made him feel horrible.

He couldn't bring himself to be fragile with any of the others. In such a vulnerable place, only Taekwoon's hands could invade his space. The witch defended him, explaining that was completely fair. None of the other men were mad. This was just the way it is. Taekwoon and Hakyeon had been together the longest of any of them. Their relationship was different, involved different elements of their souls. If there was something Hakyeon could only give to Taekwoon, it was understood.

Hakyeon had been in a mood all day. It wasn't like he was angry or irritated. He was just different. All of the others had noticed it by the time Taekwoon finally saw his husband. 

“He's not mad or sad, he just seems kind of… down,” Wonshik had explained. Hongbin went even simpler, asking Taekwoon, 

“See what's wrong. I hate saying it, but we're all worried.” Taekwoon was entrusted with Hakyeon when no one else knew what to do. He was always left to work his special magic. That's not to say any real magic was needed to work something out of Hakyeon. He only needed persistence and understanding.

The vampire hummed pleasantly as Taekwoon back hugged him. He did upturn his lips briefly, but even that was hollow. Taekwoon rubbed his cheek along the vampire's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. 

“I'm fine, Taekwoon,” Hakyeon clarified, without prompting. He was denying the issue. Taekwoon didn't say anything, delicately kissing the vampire's neck, only extracting a shy clearing of the throat from Hakyeon. He finally set his chin down on the elder's shoulder, looking at the mail in his hands. They both read over it silently, caught in a reverent moment in the middle of the living room.

“Your boys are concerned about you.” Taekwoon finally verbally addressed the elephant in the room. His voice was as ginger and soft as it always was. Nothing about the words were accusational. Taekwoon was simply making an observation. He had found a sore spot. Hakyeon quickly flipped to the next letter, trying to maintain casualty. 

“I told them I'm okay.” 

“I'm concerned.” 

Hakyeon gulped, acting as though the silk soft words hadn't hit him like a stone. They punched him, hitting him through Taekwoon's gentle voice. Taekwoon, always the one to cut in quick and fast. 

“I'm fine, my darling. . .” Hakyeon's voice was tender itself. Even though it didn't lose surety, it clearly admitted a silent acceptance into Taekwoon. Even lying, he was honestly admitting to Taekwoon. The witch kissed his cheek, so light that when he pulled away it didn't even cause a sound. Hakyeon was a fragile, fickle thing, at least now.

Taekwoon watched over Hakyeon for the rest of the day, but didn't push it. He simply sat with him in the same room, akin to a companion dog. He sat reading while he sewed, while he sat snuggled up to Wonshik watching videos with him. He did the dishes Hakyeon made while he cooked lunch for him, Taekwoon, and Hongbin. Truly, Taekwoon did everything to make sure he wasn't noticed, but his presence was felt. The last thing he wanted was the poor vampire to be left alone. They had went through this dance enough times for Taekwoon to perfectly respond to the steps.

Taekwoon and Hakyeon usually went to bed together. They shared a bed and similar schedules, so it was only natural. The vampire didn't truthfully sleep that much. He didn't need to. Even so, he often followed Taekwoon to bed, even if he was just going to end up watching over the sleeping witch. Today, Taekwoon followed Hakyeon to bed. It was earlier than they normally would go to bed. Taekwoon worked nights, and Hakyeon did early mornings before the sun came up. If they were going to bed together, it was usually only 6. It was probably a symptom of Hakyeon's mood. He didn't entertain eating. Everything only left him with a bored, hollow look to him. Sleeping was natural when nothing was catching your attention.

Hakyeon changed into his sleep shirt. He wore it each night, even though it was just a simple white, long sleeve. It was slim, fitting to his thin body type. The sleeves went over his hands and only made his arms look thinner. Taekwoon had no room to comment however. His bony body was exposed as he stripped down to his pants. They both had their ritual, Hakyeon with his shirt and washing his face and Taekwoon with his silky pants and cleaning off the bed. Hakyeon skipped his other tradition, however. He just got into his shirt and immediately laid down, back to Taekwoon's side. Taekwoon quietly slipped into the blankets. He was welcomed into spooning the vampire in front of him. They both maintained the silence.

Taekwoon was quickly flipped onto his back, pleasantly surprised as Hakyeon's lips met his own. They moved sloppy. He was needy, pulling at Taekwoon and making the kiss much rougher than truly needed. When he pulled away, his face was desperate. He spoke as he licked his lips, brows furrowed in an unsure expression. 

“Please don't . . . go to sleep yet. Stay-stay with me longer.” Taekwoon's hand came up to hold the side of the vampire's face. He rubbed his thumb over his cheekbone. Hakyeon closed his eyes, leaning into the touch like it was his godsend. 

“I'm not going anywhere, lover.” Hakyeon smiled. It was pained, but it was  _ earnest _ . Taekwoon's words offered some comfort. 

“Here.” Taekwoon softly nudged the vampire back, sitting himself up. Once he was upright with the blanket off of his legs, he let Hakyeon back in. The elder climbed to his lap, legs folded next to Takewoon's and arms wrapped around the witch's neck. Taekwoon gently rubbed up his back offering an anchor to Hakyeon. 

“You didn't eat today.”

“Wasn't hungry,” Hakyeon weakly shot back. Taekwoon rubbed circles into Hakyeon's stiff back muscles. 

“You need to eat. Bite me.” Hakyeon shook his head, burying his face. Taekwoon sighed. His hand pulled out of the vampire's shirt and instead now pushed his face to have his lips right against his neck. 

“Please eat, for me at least, my love.” 

There was a long pause as everything briefly went stagnant. Taekwoon had thoughtlessly held a breath, readying himself for teeth breaking his skin. The vampire was slow to move. His wet kisses to Taekwoon's neck were lazy, and his bite was hesitant. Hakyeon did drink, but it was soulless. He wasn't someone eating for the pleasure of it, he was eating because he knew he needed it. Every gulp was half hearted and bashful. Like this, Taekwoon was able to snuff out any of his own gasps or squeaks. It was intimate, but it wasn't the time to try to rile Hakyeon. Hakyeon pulled away slowly, licking his lips. Taekwoon pet his hair sweetly, mumbling sweet nothings. 

“Thank you love. You did good.” 

Hakyeon wasn't one for being babied. He pouted at any implication he wasn’t all capable. Even so, he eagerly accepted Taekwoon. His hands grabbed at the witch’s back, grasping the skin but not clawing it. Taekwoon’s other hand restarted its caressing of Hakyeons’s back. 

“What do you need?” 

Need. Taekwoon knew that Hakyeon didn’t just want company, love, someone to touch him and pull him apart, he  _ needed _ those things. The things Hakyeon normally found so essential were suddenly a struggle. He couldn’t find the words to explain himself. He didn’t know what he wanted, needed. 

“I-I don’t know . . .” 

Taekwoon gently kissed his shoulder, eyelashes fluttering against his skin. 

“That’s fine. Do you want me to keep touching you?” Hakyeon nodded, and Taekwoon listened obediently. His hands stroked over Hakyeon lovingly. 

“Do you want a kiss?” Hakyeon hesitated but nodded, pulling his face out of Taekwoon’s neck. Taekwoon held him steady by a hand to his cheek. It was innocent. Taekwoon was only going to give what Hakyeon told him to. 

Hakyeon pushed further, lips moving against Taekwoon's with more need. The vampire whimpered as his lip was bit down into. The witch released it and licked it over, soothing the ache he himself made. That flipped the switch. Hakyeon pulled him hard up against his body, licking eagerly into his mouth. Taekwoon indulged him before pushing him back, settling him again. 

“Easy, love,” Taekwoon muttered against his lips, making the vampire huff. Taekwoon shushed him. He rested his face in the crook of his neck, hands sliding up Hakyeon's body. 

“You're taking it easy tonight. Can I touch more?” Hakyeon nodded, allowing Taekwoon's hands to cover his ribs. He watched the witch love him tender.

He kissed the vampire's neck sweetly as he graced his fingers over Hakyeon's already pert buds. Though it was rarely mentioned, they were a sweet spot of his. He loved sweet tugs and bites to them. Taekwoon only provided gently affection however. He graced over them slowly, rubbed them in circles. It didn't leave Hakyeon gasping in the witch's lap, but he did writhe around cutely. 

“Taekwoon . . .” There it was. It was an unconscious give away on Hakyeon's part. That soft, breathy voice was save for times like this. It was his iron will trying to subdue and give into someone else's control. He always fought himself on it. 

“Taekwoon, I . . .” The witch's hands instantly pulled away from his nipples. They moved so he could loosely hug the vampire. That tone always scared him. Hakyeon was struggling with words and meeting Taekwoon's eyes. He really was going further and further into this head space. Taekwoon only looked up at him with unsure eyes. He patiently waited for the vampire. He'd wait a thousand years for him.

“Safe?” Hakyeon was quick to nod. Normally, a color would be asked, but that was with their boys. The ones who gave into submission so easy they could easily discuss safety in that state. Hakyeon did not discuss when he got like this. It could be he felt ashamed of it, but Taekwoon feared ever asking to see if that was the answer. 

“I- quit looking at me.” He turned the witch's head away quickly. This was the fighting himself. He was avoiding the subject, and rejecting Taekwoon. Taekwoon gulped, licking his lips nervously. He drew in a breath for bravery before turning his head right back and grabbing Hakyeon's wrist. Taekwoon wasn't quite the best at any dominant speak, especially like this. He had picked up a few tips however. 

“Don't tell me what to do when you're the one crawling into my lap and trying to kiss me, stupid.” 

The air was stagnant again. They both looked to each other, Hakyeon's breath noticeably more shallow now. His brows furrowed in an uneasy face. He wanted it, but he couldn't bring himself to accept. 

“Taekwoon . . . .” 

“What do you need, Hakyeon?” Taekwoon muttered it into the skin of the vampire's wrist, kissing it. 

“You,” Hakyeon choked out. His words were near a whine. He watched Taekwoon with an ache in his eyes. 

“Are you going to let me take care of you?” Hakyeon nervously wetted his lips this time. They held eye contact as Taekwoon laid on wet, open kisses. 

“Y-yes.” 

“You're all mine?” 

“All for you.”

Taekwoon laid Hakyeon down on the bed. His arms laid down beside his head. He was waiting for whatever Taekwoon was gonna put him under. The deep maroon comforter made his tan skin even more attractive, standing out in a sea the color of passion. Taekwoon finally decided on taking his hands up the vampires body, just letting him get comfortable with the hands and them being on him. He pushed down when Hakyeon tried to arch. 

“No. Don't move if you don't need to.” Hakyeon batted his pretty eyes at Taekwoon, listening obediently. The witch felt under pressure with those eyes on him. He leaned down and kissed Hakyeon's chest, through his shirt of course. He was warmer to the touch than normal, a symptom of Taekwoon giving himself as a meal. 

“Stop holding your breathe.  _ Relax.” _

__ Hakyeon puffed, finally pulling in some more air. He was tense, much too tense for Taekwoon to do anything. Taekwoon came up, hand on Hakyeon's hip as he gently kissed the vampire's jawline. He slowly moved down to his neck, sprinkling wet kisses all about his neck. 

“Do you want me to stop?” He muttered against the tan skin, earning him a shake of the head. 

“No, I'm sorry.” Taekwoon kissed his ear, saying it was okay. He'd take as much time as needed to have Hakyeon relaxed and happy. He brought his head to the prominent collar bones. His shirt was loose, so it was easily pulled aside to expose his shoulder. Hakyeon made a meek hum as the collar bone was licked over, then graced over by teeth. They scraped over it but didn't fully bite down.

Taekwoon kissed towards his sternum before sitting back up. He looked down at his vampire thoughtfully. He brought his hands down to the thighs slightly in his lap, massaging them lovingly. Hakyeon squirmed when it reached his bare inner thighs, sensitive. Taekwoon delicately traced a shape onto his skin. Hakyeon could see the witch moving his lips without noise. He was doing a spell. Of course.

Once the witch stilled, he felt an eerie sense of calmness. His breathing was less deep and thoughtful, now just a subconscious action. He no longer felt the need to fist at the sheets. Taekwoon bent down to kiss at where he had drawn the invisible sigil. It was on that same sensitive spot of Hakyeon's leg. The vampire could feel every light breathe and bat of eyelashes there.

He came up again, gently teasing Hakyeon's shirt up his body. It was gone quickly, pulled away and tossed out thoughtlessly. 

“I'm touching your chest,” Taekwoon warned before bringing his head down. He always warned about his next step or asked first. It put Hakyeon at ease because truly, what scared him was lack of control. Someone else touching him meant he didn't know what was going to happen, he couldn't prepare. In his eyes, his baton of power was taken from him. For some reason in his head his understanding of submission didn't apply to him. If he was controlling, he understood that the submissive had the most power. Being controlled wasn't the same if he was the one it was being done to. Submitting himself meant he had no control over anything, even though he could easily say stop and Taekwoon would retreat.

Taekwoon licked and sucked at the vampire's skin. No bruises, just darkened skin where blood was pulled forward. Hakyeon's hands rested in the witch's silver hair, petting it while he closed his eyes and parted his pretty lips. Taekwoon's mouth was heavenly no matter where it was. Once he reached midsection, Hakyeon clutched Taekwoon's thin shoulders. He was probably clamping down too hard, but Taekwoon didn't protest. This time, he did bite down, right on Hakyeon's muscles.

The vampire hummed, once again arching up into Taekwoon. He wasn't pinned down this time. Taekwoon let go with a wet noise. He only pulled far enough away to articulate, his lips still brushing Hakyeon's skin. 

“May I touch here too?” His hand gently rested atop Hakyeon's underwear, not providing any pressure or touch save for the occasional twitch of his hand. Hakyeon nodded eagerly, writhing slightly. 

“Please do.” Taekwoon kissed the vampire's chest again. He resumed all his previous actions while now also gently massaging Hakyeon's hardening dick. The urge to beg for Taekwoon was starting to bubble up within the vampire. Want burned in his throat as his body pleaded for more, but didn't articulate more of  _ what _ . All his selfish mind could supply was the word more over and over. More Taekwoon, more kisses, more touching, more everything. Where was shame when all he could think of was Taekwoon and his deft long fingers? He whimpered as they wrapped around him through his underwear. Now he was fully hard and twitching up against Taekwoon's grasp.

Taekwoon's lips finally came down to meet with his hand. They gently kissed at the head of his cock, teasing him into a frenzy. Taekwoon's mouth, though great everywhere, felt best  _ there _ . He was sensitive inside and out, so their nights usually began with Hakyeon's cock down his throat. It was an effort to pull him closer to the edge before Taekwoon even came close to fucking him. Even if it wasn't a useful tool, they both enjoyed it. Even if Taekwoon didn't move and just rested Hakyeon in his mouth, it was still great. Like that it was more soothing than arousing however, or at least on Taekwoon's side. He enjoyed cock warming, at least secretly. 

“I'm taking these off.” Hakyeon couldn't even give a real response. He just thoughtlessly lifted his hips so Taekwoon could strip him further. Taekwoon returned to his former position once the vampire was nude. He clutched onto Hakyeon's thighs as he brought him into his mouth. Here, Hakyeon was allowed to arch high off the bed. One hand clutched the comforter while the other he bit into, groaning. Taekwoon sunk his head down, tidy nails digging into Hakyeon's skin. His heavy nasal breathes fought Hakyeon's whimpers for loudest thing in the room. He hadn't lead into anything, he just went straight into having his face up against Hakyeon's trimmed hair. 

“Taekwoon, darling… Woonie..” Hakyeon called out, feeling Taekwoon calmly swallow around him. He was swallowing him whole too. Taekwoon was all Hakyeon could find in his senses, in his thoughts. He was bitten down in the lion's jaws and eaten whole.

Hakyeon wasn't able to move as boldly as he usually would with Takewoon holding his thighs. He was still able to rock into his mouth however. He rolled his hips up into Taekewoon's mouth, poorly fucking into his mouth. Taekwoon simply watched on, a patient tool for Hakyeon to use. He felt his own cock twitch within his pajama bottoms everytime Hakyeon writhed and called out “Oh, darling” wantonly.

Hakyeon's voice was always beautiful, whether scolding his boys, prying information out of Taekwoon, or moaning as he shook sensitively. Taekwoon, selfishly, loved having all the vampire's submissive moans to himself. He loved having his hair grasped and being called darling or “my sweet Woonie.”

Taekwoon pulled away licking his swollen lips. Hakyeon sunk his legs down, exposing him but also showing Taekwoon made him boneless. The vampire wasn't panting, but his heavy breathes were heard as Taekwoon looked down at him. Taekwoon held his hand, sweet despite his serious face. Hakyeon long ago became aware that a blank face wasn't only that from the witch. 

“How do you want me?” Hakyeon moistened his dry throat, thoughtfully looking at the witch. He was quick to help the vampire sit up again. The witch's brows raised ever so slightly as Hakyeon shyly climbed up him. He stood over Taekwoon on the bed on his knees. His hands gripped the witch's shoulders and they both briefly ignored the way Hakyeon's erection pressed against Taekwoon's stomach. 

“Like this . . . ? I need to hold you.”

The witch nodded, hands caressing the back of Hakyeon's thighs. 

“Of course. Do I get to stretch you?” Hakyeon nodded, gasping at Taekwoon groping his ass and spreading him carelessly. 

“Please, I-I love your fingers.” The witch offered a little smile. Hakyeon stepped away at a gentle pat to his side, allowing Taekwoon to scoot over to the nightstand and extract the lube and a condom. He pulled Hakyeon up against him, once again groping his ass. He kissed the tan chest in front of him as he nursed the muscled 

flesh. 

“Why . . . ?” Hakyeon gently questioned, fiddling with the wrapper. He nearly dropped it as fingers came to his hole. Taekwoon spoke casually.

“Messy. I want you to be able to rest afterwards.” Hakyeon smiled, subtle and sweet. He was charmed by the sentiment. The witch silently went on to pouring lubricant over his fingers. A soft utterance had the liquid turning warm and his hand coming back to Hakyeon's hole. The vampire hugged onto the witch, hiding his face rather than getting ready to bite the pain. He pressed himself back into Taekewoon's hands. 

“You've been doing well,” Taekwoon softly noted, now pushing in. He wasn't the best at talking or leading, but the words made Hakyeon melt. He let out breathy gasps right in Taekwoon's ear as he was fucked on the witch's index finger. 

“You haven't fought me this time.” Now Hakyeon pouted. He always made Taekwoon struggle just to be able to help. 

“I'm sorry, darling.” Taekwoon shushed him. His finger pulled out and then two slowly made their way in. Hakyeon thoughtlessly pushed back on them and ground his hips.

“Don't say sorry.”

Taekwoon's free hand came to caress the vampire's back. It was arched beautifully and his skin seemed ethereal. If he could sense temperature anymore, Taekwoon was sure the vampire would have had a thin sheen of sweat that would catch the light. Undead, Hakyeon could only truly sweat from exertion. He traced up his bent spine. The way Hakyeon could bend and stretch was always mesmerizing and gave him tingles. His trimmed nails came to press into the vampires skin. It didn't pull out a moan like it would for Taekwoon, but Hakyeon did squirm at the move. 

“Darling.” Taekwoon looked up at Hakyeon curiously, his fingers now thrusting hard. 

“My love?” 

“I… thank you. For, for today.”

Hakyeon spoke gently. His eyes were sincere, looking down at him earnestly. Taekwoon pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips moved together slowly, slick and sensual. Hakyeon briefly parted, the gentlest of moans leaving his lips and gracing across Taekwoon's. The witch milked at that spot, prodding and rubbing against it. Hakyeon had his eyes tightly closed, his breath shaking as he exhaled. 

“Taekwoon,” he gulped, “Taekwoon please love me tender.” Taekwoon gently kissed at his lips again, even if they were parted. 

“That's all I want to do, my lover.” 

Hakyeon was given flashes of the first time this happened as he watched Taekwoon prepare. He saw Taekwoon younger, more reserved. He saw the way the witch looked at him with concerned eyes, not sure how to help. Hakyeon had never been like this. He didn't even know Hakyeon could be submissive. They were both confused, concerned for the vampire. Hakyeon was scared. He didn't like not understanding. He didn't understand why his body ached to submit, only submit to Taekwoon. Now, the confusion was still there, but the fear was gone. Hakyeon would trust Taekwoon even if the witch was stabbing through his heart with a stake. Even in his final breath of eternity, he would be faithful to the witch. He was going to hold Taekwoon and Hongbin's hands until eternity ended or they did. 

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon called him back to reality. Their dark eyes met, serious meeting lost. “You looked distant. Should we stop?” Hakyeon shook his head.

“I was just . . . daydreaming. I remembered us. You.” Taekwoon gently caressed his back again. It wouldn't be the first time this headspace lead him astray in his thoughts. 

“Just making sure. I'm ready when you are, love.” Hakyeon nodded. He grabbed onto Taekwoon's shoulders once again. He needed to stabilize himself. Taekwoon's hands helped him, holding his hips. It was slow, heavy, the process of Hakyeon slowly bringing himself down atop Taekwoon. The witch gently praised him as he sunk down. 

“You've done so well. I love you, every little bit.” Hakyeon let out a noise, a broken little call once he sat down fully. Taekwoon was of modest size, but this was a special occasion. Hakyeon's body wasn't used to this. 

“Tell me if you want me to help.” Hakyeon nodded. He was left in charge of how much he wanted. He was left to his own bouncing. Thusly, he moved slow, worked gently. Taekwoon watched him, how he bent and moved his body. The vampire was like water, cold, fluid, pure. It sent his own nerves on fire, seeing him and feeling him wrapped around his body. The witch was sensitive. Hakyeon's hands on him, his audible breaths, his muscles clenching around him, they all drove him insane. It was especially true of his noises. Every moan and gasp that made its way into the air gave Taekwoon chills. Magic was buzzing within him, filling him with potential energy. 

“Talk to me. Please, I need it.” Hakyeon's eyes were still closed shut. His expression was hard to name. It was concentrated, but it was almost as though he were going to tear up. Taekwoon wasn't going to say he knew what Hakyeon needed to hear. He had no idea what to say. He only knew it best to comfort the vampire. 

“Hakyeon, my love, you-you're doing so well. I feel so, so special I'm able to see you like this. I love helping you.” Hakyeon's bouncing had gotten faster. Taekwoon must have been helping, or at least motivating the vampire. 

“Call me.. tell me I'm good.” 

“Hakyeon, my good boy, my-my husband. You're the best, the sweetest man I could ask for.” Hakyeon finally opened his eyes. They looked at Taekwoon pitifully, needy. He was scratching Taekwoon's skin, and the bed springs creaked with his speedy bouncing. 

“You love me?”

“Every bit of you. From the moment I saw you, to now.” The vampire whined. 

“Oh darling.” Taekwoon was pulled hard into a kiss. Hakyeon held his face, eargly kissing him. He whimpered at Taekwoon thoughtlessly snapping his hips up into him. 

“Taekwoon, p-put me on my back. I- fuck me, please.”

Taekwoon pushed the vampire, making him fall onto his back. He pushed back in, but he didn't go any harder than the pace they had been at before. Hakyeon's legs wrapped around his waist and his nails were in his back. The witch tried to pretend that didn't make him want to cum right there. 

“I told you, you're you're taking it easy tonight.”

“Please don't say that cheesy line about making love.” The witch continued silently, making it clear that was his goal had Hakyeon not denied him. The vampire was whiny now, filling the air with whimpers. They were usually like this, with obvious role reversal. It was a joke they were stuck in their old ways with their favoritism towards missionary. Taekwoon couldn't think of doing this any other way. He had to always be sure Hakyeon was alright, and selfishly, be able to see him unravel. 

The witch drank up all the assaults to his senses that Hakyeon provided. His moans and gasps rang out staccato in the quiet room. His hands were clawing at Taekwoon's back before settling into grasping his hair. He was a sight for sore eyes squirming and crying out on their silky blankets. Taekwoon was in love. He got the hair out of Hakyeon's face with his shaky hand. 

“You make me s-so weak, love.” Hakyeon tugged his head down to sloppily kiss his lips. He was biting and licking at the witch's lips before Taekwoon even had a chance to open them. 

“So soon?” Hakyeon was teasing, but it didn't really feel like it normally did considering how breathless he was. The witch nodded. The smack of their legs had gotten more noticeable. 

“It's not easy with you acting like this.” Hakyeon whimpered at the statement. Taekwoon talking like that gave him chills. He brought his own hand down to touch himself. He focused on Taekwoon, pumping his hand quickly watching how the witch bit his own lip and muffled whines over Hakyeon's body. 

Taekwoon was so sweet on him. The vampire watched with heart eyes as he day dreamed. The witch lingered all day, making sure he had someone by his side. He didn't ask what was wrong or pry, he just gave Hakyeon space. He was so full of love and consideration. Always good to the vampire. He remembered first dates, tender looks Taekwoon would offer. His heart swelled at the sweet nothings Taekwoon had offered all of their relationship. Promises that the witch wouldn't ever leave his side, that the society had no effect on his overwhelming love for Hakyeon. Taekwoon was icy, but he had a heart full of love and intimacy that was red hot when he let it show. Hakyeon loved his heart. The heart that beat fast just looking at Hakyeon. His heart had kept him company so long, and he dare not imagine being unable to hear it one day. 

“Hakyeon, love, Hakyeon why are you tearing up?” It took some time to realize the world around him suddenly wasn’t moving anymore. The vampire blinked, coming back to the real world and realizing that his view of Taekwoon was blurry. He blinked and sure enough, tears dribbled their way down his face. Hakyeon gently touched his cheek, looking at his dampened fingertips. Looking back to Taekwoon showed him to be drowning in concern. Hakyeon smiled, bubbling over with even more tears as he hugged onto the witch. The witch stroked his sides, stiff with fear. The concern was for good reason as Hakyeon suddenly broke into full tears. 

“I-I just love you s-s-so much.” Taekwoon didn't respond right away. Hakyeon was too busy pouring out tears and trying to explain himself to notice the witch pulling out or arranging them so that he was sitting up and Hakyeon was in his lap again. He hugged tightly onto Taekwoon, face buried in his shoulder. Taekwoon's loving hands caressing his back only made it worse. 

“Did I hurt you?” 

“No, I just… I just k-kept thinking about you and you're so nice and love me so much and-” 

“Sh, I get it my love.” Taekwoon's quiet voice felt so good in the moment. It was like ice water on a stinging burn. Taekwoon continued to hold him until the tears subsided. He caressed his torso, kissed the side of his face, whispered calm encouragements. It took several minutes before they both sat in bed silently. Taekwoon softly breathing as Hakyeon listened to his heartbeat and sniffled. 

“I apologize for ruining it,” he finally spoke up once he was confident in his voice. Taekwoon hushed him.

“No, you didn't ruin anything. It's for you Yeony. This was only for you.” Hakyeon smacked his arm weakly, rubbing his face. 

“Don't talk like that.”

“It's true.” Hakyeon pouted his lips. He felt like such a baby, wiping at his own tears while sitting in Taekwoon's lap. Taekwoon's slim hand came up to help, thumb rubbing away a lone tear. 

“Do you need anything?” Hakyeon paused, mulling over his tear-foggy thoughts. He nodded softly. 

“I want my boys. I want to see them.” Taekwoon nodded. 

“Are you okay to be by yourself so I can get them?” Hakyeon laughed, trying to sound more sure than he was. 

“I'm not a baby. I can sit here by myself for a little bit.” Taekwoon didn't look so sure. He didn't say anything though. Hakyeon dismounted him and watched silently as the witch pulled on his sleeping pants once again. He gently returned the vampire's shirt to him. 

“It'll be just a second, love.” Hakyeon got under the covers, only enough heart in him to put on the shirt. 

“Oh Yeony.” Hakyeon only had a chance to perk up before he was being crushed in Sanghyuk's affection. The shapeshifter hugged him tightly as the other two came over. He smiled weakly up at his second youngest as the shapeshifter brushed hair from his face. His hand was quickly taken up by Hongbin. Taekwoon simply came to be in his signature place, sitting beside Hakyeon. 

“Why were you crying?” Hongbin questioned softly, cupping Hakyeon's cheek. 

“I just got a little emotional. It's… like that sometimes.” The two nodded gently. There was a pang to Hakyeon's chest realizing that they didn't really know. This wasn't a Hakyeon they knew. 

“I'm sorry I can't, I don't know how I should say it, be vulnerable with you two… or anyone. It's not that I don't trust you two. I love both of you so much, I just…”

“Hey,” Hongbin cut him short, scooting closer. “Don't talk like that. We know you love us.” 

“Nothing is going to make us think different,” Sanghyuk added gently. 

“You don't have to be the same person for all of us. And you and Woonie have something special. It would be wrong to ask you to act like you don't.” Hakyeon nodded gently, rubbing his face. Sanghyuk was kissing the knuckles of his other hand. 

“I- I know. I know you would understand but I…” Hakyeon sighed. He was just so emotionally worn down by now. Sanghyuk kissed his forehead. 

“You can't bring yourself to think so. We get it Yeony.” Hakyeon leaned into his touch, letting his and Taekwoon's warm arms wrap around him. Hakyeon smiled into the touch of his lovers. 

“Are the others at work?” Sanghyuk nodded. 

“They should be back soon. It's almost nine now.”

“We could call them if you like,” Hongbin offered. Hakyeon shook his head, closing his eyes and resting his head against Sanghyuk's shoulder. 

“No, it's okay. I'll be fine. I have my boys here to take care of me.” He meant all three of them. All of them would drop everything for the vampire. Hakyeon smiled as Hongbin joined in their pile, head on Hakyeon's lap. He was surrounded in love. He was safe surrounded by all of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact me @Minoru-Hayashi on tumblr


	15. Section 14: Sensitive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually on time today!!
> 
> I dont know if i make it clear the time period of each of these sections? Since this series spans over such a long period of time i feel sometimes its hard to tell. Like this chapter you wouldn’t know was the HakTaekKen 70s-80s period unless you read into it or were told outright. I don’t know, maybe i’m Just making assumptions about my audience.

Taekwoon is very, very sensitive. Simple gestures often rile him up. Some of us pity him. It cant be easy having your nerves light up at even a soft caress. But there are a few who rather enjoy playing with this fact. Hakyeon and Jaehwan both love plucking at Taekwoon’s strings. It’s expected of both of them truly. Hakyeon is always trying to tease at the witch, always playfully poking and prodding. Jaehwan just like to irritate. It’s much less of Hakyeon’s plea for attention and much more an attempt to get Taekwoon to snap. He finds it funny to see the little twink so mad. Somehow, he’s unaffected by the threats of a curse upon him. At least at the threat of a curse, Hakyeon backs off. I suppose it’s just their own unique dynamic. 

* * *

Taekwoon stiffened as fingers danced around the tattoos on his arms. It was Jaehwan, carefully moving his fingers about Taekwoon’s body. Taekwoon is known for being sensitive, a simple breathe against his skin sending him flying away. The fingertips pull goosebumps out of him. He tries to twitch away but is held in place. Jaehwan is often unaware of what he does, what he does to trigger Taekwoon’s sensitivity. The witch’s other hand tightly grips the handle to the oven door.

“You know, for someone so ticklish and sensitive, i would think you couldn't handle tattoos.” Jaehwan practically mumbles it, talking with his chin on Taekwoon’s shoulder as he’s _still_ tracing the lines of the flowers on Taekwoon’s arm. The witch wants to push the hybrid away, but at the same time, he doesn’t. He wants the thoughtless affection to continue till he dies slowly in Jaehwan’s arms. He tries not to tense when he feels hot breaths on his bare shoulders. He’s in his tank top again, the straps are wide but not wide enough to protect him from Jaehwan. His head remains firmly turned to the side, avoiding having to address Jaehwan.

The fingers moved up higher, now messing with the snake and bones on his bicep. Jaehwan was mesmerized. The pot on the stove was nearly boiling over. Taekwoon tried to quietly gulp down any spit for his dry throat. He’s nearly sweating, praying those torturous fingers don't drag their way up and start playing at his neck or earrings. He had in his favorite pair, the ones that dangle down in several small chains. He hides a gasp by instead clearing his throat into his hand when Jaehwan moves his hand into the tank top, gracing over the witch’s collarbone.

Somehow Jaehwan is still none the wiser. Taekwoon is amazed the werewolf hybrid hasn’t started to feel a tingle as he tries to suppress himself and his own magic. His knees were getting a tremor to them. Both hands catch him when Jaehwan’s hand confidently slides down onto the nipple piercing. It’s suddenly very questionable if Jaehwan does or doesn't know what he’s doing to the witch. Taekwoon’s lips part silently as the wolf starts playing and pulling. Jaehwan pinching his nipple is when taekwoon drew the line.

Jaehwan looked at the elder with wide eyes as he was suddenly pushed back into the island counter behind him. Taekwoon had turned around in his arms, now pinning him to the high counter. The witch was stern at best, his pout being more adorable than threatening. Jaehwan was pinned by his elbows. His hands came up to hold Taekwoon’s forearms.

“Something up Taeky?” He watched the witch’s adam’s apple bob before he hung his head. The hybrid laughed. _Did he just fluster Taekwoon? Taekwoon?_ Oh he was _not_ going to let this go anytime soon.

“Are you shy? All I did was touch you!” The witch whined. He came in closer to the wolf, hugging him to hide his face. Jaehwan gave a malicious grin. He grabbed onto the elder's ass, eliciting a gasp.

“So sensitive! It’s like Hakyeon didn’t fu-“ Taekwoon smacked him, cutting off anything he was trying to say. Taekwoon didn't know what had gotten into him, but every touch from the werewolf felt like it was tenfold. He was melting into the strong hands kneading his ass. Jaehwan felt sparks in his skin when Taekwoon touched him. He didn't know his magic could do that. Taekwoon felt the urge to kiss the younger, but being handled like this sent him quickly drifting into a submissive space. The hands slid up and rested on his back, hands sweaty and rough and everything Taekwoon wanted.

“Jaehwan…” Taekwoon whispered his name, soft and sweet. His hands were tightly grasping the wolf’s shirt. The hands traveled higher, clawing their way up. Taekwoon purred and felt his knees go weak at the nails dragging up his back. Jaehwan happily caught him. Taekwoon had nails in his shoulder blades and a thigh between his legs. He felt as though he were wax, burning away in Jaehwan’s hot flame. The wolf was ignorant to the way he was slowly reducing the witch. He only knew to keep up the touches. His hand came up the back of Taekwoon’s shirt, peeking out to be entangled in his hair.

“Woonie, are you getting off on this?” Taekwoon glared at the wolf a long few moments before looking away bashfully. That simple action said all it needed to. Jaehwan grinned.

“No wonder Hakyeon teases you all the time. How bad is it when someone's actually fucking you?” Taekwoon wanted the balls to say “Why don't you find out you tool?” but he was sure if he tried to speak he'd just whimper. The wolf hummed, seeming to somehow have his answer. He gently pulled Taekwoon's head around by his hair.

“I guess I should find out huh?” Taekwoon went bright red. To even think he'd happily bend over for the wolf at a little touching! How degrading.

Taekwoon gasped against and grabbed at the marble counter as Jaehwan's fingers rubbed at his insides in every perfect way. Okay, so he may have easily bent over for the wolf and allowed him to start fucking him on his hand; but that didn't mean anything. He absolutely wasn't expecting himself to helplessly grind against the now three fingers thrusting and spreading and _touching_.

“Even like this you're so soft and quiet. How hard am I going to have to fuck you to get you to scream for me?” With Jaehwan talking like that, was it really any question why Taekwoon was quick to expose himself? 

“I don't- I don't scream.” Jaehwan chuckled right in the witch's ear.

“Not yet.” Taekwoon whined. Why did he have to live with such smug bastards?

Jaehwan's other hand came down to grope the witch's ass. He didn't have much, but his skin felt so smooth and soft. Jaehwan couldn't help running his hands all over, feeling up the plush flesh. He licked his lips to keep from drooling.

“You're so damn pretty. How can something so pretty and innocent be so indecent?” He chuckled at the witch arching his back. He must have found a sweet spot.

“You like me talking like that Woonie? Like being called pretty while you show off your ass?” Taekwoon nodded. His knees were buckling. He would have fallen by now had he not been bent over the island counter. Jaehwan remembered everything he overheard between his two other roommates. Nights in his own bed he'd listen. At times, the air was alight with their own muffled noises. Hakyeon always addressed the witch as “such a pretty boy.” Jaehwan had his own chance to do it now.

“That's what I thought. You always seemed like the type to want to be everyone's pretty kitty.”

“Jaehwan…”

“What is it pretty kitty?” Taekwoon whined. It was… a really good nickname. People had told him how catlike he was. Feisty, only agreeing to things on his own terms. People would also point to his face, pointing out his almost cat like features. Hakyeon had even called him kitten oh so flirtatiously when they first met at the bar.

Taekwoon's tank top was tugged up , revealing his back to the werewolf behind him. Jaehwan hummed pleasantly seeing the tattooed muscles flex and shift. Taekwoon gasped as a hot tongue rolled about the outlines of his back pieces. It sent tingles up his body. He clenched on Jaehwan's fingers.

“All your ink is so pretty. How shaky would you get if I ran my tongue over all of them?”

“Jaehwan,” The witch whined, trying to look back at him. He snorted seeing Taekwoon's flushed face. He leaned down to softly kiss the elder's forehead.

“You're so cute, kitty.” Taekwoon tried his best to get himself up higher. He uselessly grabbed behind him, trying to hold Jaehwan's hair.

“Kiss me.” Jaehwan gave him what he wanted happily. He loved the witch's mouth and shy little kisses. Once they were apart, Taekwoon sunk down. He returned to panting into the countertop.

Taekwoon jerked up hearing a noise from the door. The back door was right across from the counter, opening out into the backyard. The witch went pale seeing Hakyeon there. He wasn't looking through the window, distracted trying to get the key into the doorknob. In the midst of his startle, Jaehwan suddenly hit a nerve. The vampire most certainly heard Taekwoon's call of his name, a lost attempt in warning Jaehwan. He blinked in surprise, looking in on the scene. Considering the stutter of the lights, Taekwoon must have came right there in that moment. Jaehwan stood behind him, looking startled. He looked up in confusion, only to be met with Hakyeon watching outside. Hakyeon was quick to open the door and shuffle himself in.

“Get better timing old man!” Jaehwan instantly blurted out once the vampire was in earshot.

“Why are you fingering Taekwoon on my _clean_ counter?” Taekwoon stood on shaky legs. He was quickly caught by Jaehwan, who held an arm around his waist. The witch was still recovering, breath heavy and eyes hazy.

“I'm sorry Yeony,” he choked out, instantly being hushed by Jaehwan. The wolf nuzzled into his neck lovingly. Hakyeon admittedly felt a warmth in him seeing his boys be so sweet on one another. He sighed, simply moving to put everything away.

“You're lucky I love you two. Please clean up your mess.” Taekwoon nodded, watching Hakyeon put away the food. Jaehwan was still pouting.

“Why did you have to come home so early? I could have gotten to rail my pretty kitty if it weren't for you!” Taekwoon smacked the wolf, flustered at the use of the pet name in front of anyone. Hakyeon snorted.

“It's not like you don't live with us. Just do it next time.” He closed the fridge, moving on to the counters. “And it's not my fault Taekwoon has an affinity for being watched.”

“Hakyeon!”

“I know you do darling. We've already had this conversation.” Taekwoon whined, turning to be able to hug onto Jaehwan and bury his face. Jaehwan rubbed up his sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact me on tumblr @minoru-hayashi


	16. Section 15: Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the first fic for this series. You can certainly tell at certain portions, especially in the beginning. 
> 
> I’ve been in a bit of an art block lately so wife (Wolfie-Wonshik) helped me write a big portion of this at the end.

Typically three days before a full moon, Wonshik would be sleeping till eight at night. He wished he could be asleep right now in all truth, but here he was, sitting in the living room, waiting for Hakyeon to come home. He could have easily woken up one of his boyfriend, but last time he tried to soothe his heat by waking them up, Hongbin had fallen asleep on top of him half way through. That didn't really help him feel better about his situation. He'd rather just wait for Hakyeon to come back from the graveyard shift (pun very much intended).

Hakyeon did come home, rather early as well, and Wonshik regrettably pounced on him, coming across much less charming and much more needy than intended. Hakyeon made a small grunt as he was suddenly collected in the werewolf's arms. Said wolf immediately began to nuzzle into the vampires neck, into the mating mark he put there months back.

“Good evening to you, too, Shikkie.” Hakyeon pet at his hair, rubbed circles in his wolf ears that stood at full attention. Wonshik practically engulfed Hakyeon in his body, arms tight and head buried. Hakyeon unabashedly sniffed at Wonshik's neck. His clutch on Wonshik's hip tightened as he most likely recognized how the wolf's pulse was racing. Hakyeon gulped, loud, as you could hear a pin drop in the house's current state.

“Didn't find anything to eat while you were out, Yeon?” the vampire held his breath watching Wonshik's hand skirt up his own shirt, revealing his lower abdomen. He shook his head to stop himself from beginning to drool.

“No. Was no one awake to help with your heat?” Hakyeon questioned snarkily. He always caught on too fast.

“You could at least pretend to not know what I'm doing,” Wonshik whined, pouting. The elder chuckled and simply kissed at the wolf's face.

“But then master won't have the upper hand, puppy.”

Wonshik puffed, feigning annoyance as Hakyeon graced his own hands over Wonshik's chest. Hakyeon licked his lips.

“You're sure you want me to drain you this late? During heat?” Hakyeon was startled out of staring at Wonshik's chest at the younger's groan.

“Please, God do.” In Wonshik's defense, Hakyeon already knew the answer to the question. It was good to check regardless, and also get to hear the wolf's wanton response. Hakyeon pushed Wonshik backwards towards the couch.

Hakyeon kissed along all of Wonshik's muscles, loving over his designated area. It was decided long ago everyone had their own regions. No one would be stepping on each other's toes when trying to drink from Wonshik. Hakyeon decided from day one the wolf's chest was his, even if he hadn't bitten down yet. Now, he kneeled between Wonshik's legs, lapping over his last bite mark

“Your pulse is so loud like this. I can hear your heart racing . . .” He was mesmerized, tracing over where the younger's heart rested under his ribs.

“You're drooling again.” It was a tease, but it wasn't heard as one with the soft way Wonshik spoke. There was that familiar scared arousal at seeing the elder's eyes begin to _glow_. The needle-like fangs coming out.

Hakyeon always had to hold Wonshik up. Draining him always brought on a kind of pleasurable dizziness to his mate. Hakyeon's bite was backed up by the sound of Wonshik's broken gasp, all the while, his mouth hung open in a shocked euphoria every time Hakyeon drained a little more from him.

Wonshik's blood was like the finest alcohol, and Hakyeon couldn't hold himself back from taking a bit more than ever suggested by Taekwoon. The medicinal witch wasn't awake to stop him tonight. When Hakyeon pulled away he left a mess behind him. The bite was large enough, done recklessly enough, where a few drops began to make their way down Wonshik's chest. Wonshik watched in a daze as Hakyeon moaned out a small “Oh my God,” before dragging his tongue up to chase after those beautiful crimson drops. Like this, the way Hakyeon's glowing eyes met Wonshik's was much more attractive than scary.

“Hungry?” Wonshik weakly joked. Hakyeon somehow topped the level of pervert he was already at.

“Yes. You taste so fucking good, puppy.” Hakyeon crawled on top of Wonshik just to get a kiss. He tasted metallic, but the passion of his kiss served as a good distraction from it. Hakyeon hovered over him now, knees on other side of his legs and arms gripping the back of the couch.

“I feel like I just ran a marathon. I'm gonna fuck the heat out of you.” It was a deeply sexual promise, and Hakyeon's tone was almost threatening. The vampire tended to be scary freshly fed, or at least more intimidating and persuasive. Wonshik nodded limply. He felt fuzzy. Even the way his tail wagged felt like he was trying to move in water. The heat remained persistent, however. A kiss and a bit of bloodsucking and he was already rock hard in his shorts. He lazily reached out when Hakyeon pecked him then darted upstairs.

“You're stealing Taek's magic lube?” Hakyeon scowled at the comment, coming over to sit beside Wonshik.

“Its _borrowing_ ,” Wonshik squeaked as he was suddenly bent over the elders lap, “and I don't see you complaining.” A chill ran up the younger's spine along with Hakyeon's fingers. The vampire was drinking up the chance to have Wonshik to himself, to see him flexing and writhing under his expert touch.

He whined as Hakyeon tugged on his tail. “Now, you better be quiet puppy. We don't want to wake anyone up, do we?” The wolf shook his head. The dominate vampire lord was taking over him once again.

There was another tug, his tail softly being tugged from the pant sleeve, before the shorts were quickly forgotten, and Wonshik covered his mouth as the vampire began to grope at him, fingers dangerously close to his heavily slicked taint.

“Did anyone else help you today? _Drink_ from you?” Hakyeon's voice was gentle, even. Wonshik's eyes fluttered as he traced along his hole with his dry fingers.

“Hongbin, he-!” Wonshik yelped as his ass was smacked sharply. Hakyeon held the injured cheek in a tight grasp.

“You let us both drink? In one day?”

“Y-yes sir.” Wonshik tried to keep some dignity in keeping his head up, but it was getting harder the more Hakyeon scowled at him and groped onto him.

“Puppy, you know what that does to you.” Another spank. “You're going to get sick.” Another, this time hard enough that tears gathered in his eyes. “We should wait ‘till tomorrow for this. I already took more than I should have.”

“No! Please . . .” Wonshik was ready to cry if Hakyeon even tried to pull away. Although, they both knew he wouldn't. He was dying already. If Hakyeon didn't fuck him _now_ the heat would only get worse. He couldn't take care of himself again. “I'm fine Hakyeon. Please don't leave me.”

Those words, the pleading way they were said, were a trap. Wonshik was in shambles. He couldn't just leave his puppy to suffer. He had hundreds of years to practice restraint, and yet this fragile little wolf reduced him to a flushed mess of love and dominance. He was so _trusting_ and _beautiful_.

“You know that means I'll have to go easy on you, puppy?”

“Anything is good just- don’t be Taek. I need it _now_.”

That much was made clear by the way he tried to push back to offer more of his ass. He really was a pitiful display. His ears and tail perked at the sound of the jar opening. He hummed pleasantly as Hakyeon's fingers came back, now soaked in lube, not much a different consistency than vaseline.

Wonshik bit down onto the couch cushion when the fingers pushed forward, eyes rolling back when they experimentally swirled around.

“You're still loose. How long ago did Bin fuck you?”

“I had a plug,” Wonshik managed through breathy gasps. Hakyeon crooked his fingers while he pouted down at the younger.

“Hongbin gets to drink, fill, _and_ plug you up and I don't even get to see the aftermath?” He liked to see Wonshik absolutely annihilated and pliable. He liked to fuck Wonshik when he was sloppy, loose, and filled with his boyfriends’ cum.

“I'm sorry sir.” Wonshik could feel his pre dribbling onto Hakyeon's pants. Lube and slick trailed it's way down his legs.

“It's okay, baby. You waited for me to come home, you must have missed me so much.” Hakyeon leaned closer to whisper the next line. “Or maybe just missed someone fucking you sloppy like the dog you are.” Hakyeon chuckled hearing Wonshik's heart suddenly begin to race. He gently smacked at the younger's ass, “Up, baby.” Wonshik quickly moved to sit, more of lay, beside Hakyeon. He rested back on his elbows, legs curled up but slightly open. Hakyeon ran his fingers up one, kissing the knee.

“My sweet puppy. My del-”

“Hakyeon.” Wonshik sternly called the vampire out as he nuzzled into Wonshik's thigh. How long had it been since Hakyeon had last fed himself?

Hakyeon smiled back sheepishly, caught red handed. His once again prominent fangs served as the red paint that stained him guilty.

“Sorry, puppy. It's been . . . awhile. I'm a little too excited.”

“Hakyeon, I _only_ stopped you because I know if you take more you'll feel bad and keep trying to apologize.” Hakyeon pouted at him briefly before smiling.

“Finally noticed a pattern with me?” Hakyeon pecked him, now full of love and teasing energy. Wonshik playfully smacked his cheek once he pulled away.

“It didn't take long.” Hakyeon sighed sitting on his knees.

“What a brat. What ever shall we do?” The question was rhetorical. Hakyeon even put in the cute “innocent” head tilt. The wolf shrugged, watching Hakyeon fumble with his belt. 

“You could hurry up I guess.” Hakyeon briefly scowled at him. His belt left the loops with a loud noise before falling to the ground. Wonshik drooled seeing the elder in just his underwear, tent prominent. Wonshik tugged at them when Hakyeon moved to sit. 

“These too.” Hakyeon smiled earnestly at him, at his cute little determined face. He slipped the fabric off of him before sitting down bare between Wonshik's legs. 

Wonshik made the tiniest whines, complaining as Hakyeon only teasingly ground against the younger.

“Is this not wanted, puppy?” The little shit smiled at Wonshik, asking in his gentlest of voices. Wonshik whined, wiggling trying to grind back at least to get something more. Hakyeon pinned down his hips with supernatural strength, now doing the same motion rougher, sloppier. “Just because I'm excited doesn't mean I'm not going to tease my puppy till he's aching.”

He leaned down closer to the whining wolf. “I would say until you were weeping slick but . . .” Hakyeon simply looked down at their hips, silently saying that Wonshik was soaked.

He couldn't help his heat or his bodies natural response to Hakyeon's ministrations! Hakyeon took some pity, Wonshik feeling his fingers come down to his cock. The grinds had came to a halt and there was almost a stutter in the world. A pause to everything around except the two. “Here we go puppy.” Hakyeon kissed the wolves collarbone before smoothly sliding in. Wonshik keened.

Wonshik's pain sensitivity was near nonexistent, causing the stretch to be more of a dull sting than pain anymore. It helped that his body had never gotten a true chance to go back from Hongbin's affection. He had the plug in for at least a few hours, and his heat did keep him open and malleable. The vampire must have picked up on the lack of resistance because the pace gained speed relatively soon for the elder. His hands held up Wonshik by his knees, both bending and spreading him. His tail wagged, softly thumping against the couch.

“This is nice, puppy. I love that you stayed so loose and sloppy, my little puppy just begging to get dicked down.” Hakyeon’s hand came to cup Wonshik’s soft cheek. He turned his head and licked at the palm, making Hakyeon scowl.

“Don't be a brat now. I can just as easy get dressed and leave you here.”

Hakyeon smiled, satisfied, as Wonshik kissed his palm, softly apologizing. Two of his slender fingers found their way into the werewolf's mouth, resting on his tongue. Wonshik sucked on them both eagerly. It was hard to do however as every sharp thrust had him naturally parting his lips to gasp. Wonshik attempted to close his lips, attempting to muffle himself as had been ordered, however, Hakyeon growled low in his throat, dark eyes staring down at the younger as his hips jerked roughly.

Wonshik gasped, mouth opening to moan wantonly, earning a satisfied hum from the vampire.

“I feel like something is missing,” Hakyeon announced cryptically, slowing his hips to a stop. Wonshik looked at him in confusion, fingers still holding down his tongue. Hakyeon pulled away and pulled out. Before Wonshik could even ask if everything was okay, he was flipped over. Hakyeon easily turned the werewolf onto his stomach in a flash. Wonshik stared down at the couch with wide eyes, still caught off guard. Hakyeon ground up against the ass in front of him, avoiding the younger's hole to rub his cock in the slick and lube.

“I thought it might be better to fuck you like a dog should be.” Wonshik admittedly moaned. It was gross and raunchy, but he never had taste anyway. He fixed himself, legs spread and back arched to present himself. His tail was brushing over Hakyeon’s chest with its wagging before being clutched for leverage. Hakyeon pushed back in, then used his grip on Wonshik’s hip and his tail to move him on his dick, lavishing in the way his name was called.

“Hakyeon, Hakyeon, Hakyeon!” Wonshik moaned into the couch, gripping the arm piece between his fingers as tears filled his warm eyes, his cock aching.

“Shut up,” Hakyeon tightened his hand onto Wonshik's fluff of a tail, another moan launching from Wonshik's lips, teeth having bitten them raw in an attempt to filter his shrill noises.

Wonshik loved when Hakyeon wrecked and used him. It was as if he was a sex doll with a warm body and a heartbeat, and they both loved every second of it. He could feel Hakyeon's cock hitting against his sweet spot, _over and over and over_ until his hot, sweating, body was aching, his tail being pulled back to push his plush and red ass against Hakyeon's thin pelvis, his jutting hip bones knocking against his sunkissed, muscled thighs.

“Fuck, Puppy, you look so beautiful.”

Wonshik moaned in protest, his chords not working. Hakyeon seemed to understand, quite good with nonverbal grunts of affirmation from years of practice with Sanghyuk and Jaehwan. 

Hakyeon slapped the reddened ass _har_ d, hips jerking even harder than before, his hand on his boyfriend's hip, working hard to pull him back and forth at a wolf's pace. _God, where is my self control?_

“When Sanghyuk brought you home months ago,” Hakyeon began, releasing his boy's tail to grip his thigh, “I thought you were a sweet little human boy.”

“Y-Yeon-”

“Shh.” Hakyeon was pushing Wonshik into a heavier sub zone, edging and walking him into his level of baby. “I thought you were human, until I got a whiff of you walking to our door. I knew the second"- he stopped to groan as Wonshik tightened around him- “I smelt you, I needed to have your pretty little ass just like this.” Hakyeon roughly scratched down Wonshik's back, mesmerized by the red that raked down his delicate skin.

“Although, I didn't know what a filthy little whore you were, at the time. I hadn't known how well you could take a big cock.”

Wonshik whimpered, the noise making Hakyeon's eyes roll back, his cock rubbing Wonshik's insides raw. He could tell his handsome was suppressing his moans, biting into the couch for some attempt at a muffle.

“Fuck, you horny little thing,” he choked out, hand reaching at his nape to yank him up by his hair, amusement and pleasure filling him as Wonshik tightened more so around his cock. “You really are a little whore for Daddy, aren't you?”

Wonshik gasped as fingers pressed into his mouth again, thoughts blank as his omega instincts throbbed, his only mission being wanting to be bred and fucked into oblivion. He fucked himself on Hakyeon as best he could, most likely coming off dorky and clumsy as he was railed roughly. His thoughts caught the word “daddy,” most likely having accidentally left Hakyeon's lips as a moment of passion.

Wonshik took it and ran.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy!” he wailed, stomach twisting as his pink cock swelled with a knot and his cum, ready to paint his stomach with white. All Wonshik wanted was to be bred like a whore, and that's what he was getting, Hakyeon's fangs remaining out as he sloppily kissed and drooled down Wonshik's neck.

“You don't know how good you look like this. I want to eat you raw like this, moaning and writhing for me. Have you be all mine.” Hakyeon was speaking metaphorically, at least that's what Wonshik hoped. The dark idea of Hakyeon having the power to just eat him entirely gave him chills. Hakyeon's hold on the wolf’s hair left. He now held the man up with a firm hand on his chest. It rested over his pectoral, claws sinking in. He was losing the grace he usually carried.

“Hakyeon, Hakyeon I’m c-close.” The vampire hummed against his skin.

“So soon?” He teased, testing by grabbing the younger’s knot. The werewolf gasped hard, doubling over himself at the sudden stimulation. “Puppy-“ Hakyeon’s hand briefly tightened, just for a moment as he looked at Wonshik in concern. That moment was enough, however. Wonshik covered his mouth as he loudly groaned, cumming all over Hakyeon's poor couch, white splattering his hand and the furniture.

Hakyeon simply hovered over Wonshik as he panted and recovered. They were still connected, Wonshik still on his dick even though he was slumped down to be half laying. The vampire watched his muscles flex and release subtly as he caught his breath. He listened to his racing heart try to slow. Gently, he brought his hands to rub up the werewolf’s back. He hushed him at his soft gasp.

“Easy puppy. I’m going to pull out and clean you up okay?” Wonshik reached back and grabbed onto his wrist, shaking his head.

“Stay.”

“But-“

“You haven’t bred me yet.”

Hakyeon blinked down at him. Wonshik kept his stance. He was being serious. Hakyeon cleared his throat, bashful.

“A-alright love.” Wonshik put his head back down on the couch. Hakyeon began thrusting again, though slower. Wonshik let out an exhausted, overstimulated, moan as he felt his partner's sweating hips press against him, his cock still hitting his sweet spot.

“Oh, Daddy,” he moaned out, words slurring as he clutched the couch. Hakyeon kissed his boyfriend's shoulder tenderly, softly moaning.

“You're so pretty,” Hakyeon whispered, causing Wonshik to clench around him.

“Such a pretty boy. I love you sweet puppy.” Wonshik felt so pleasantly claustrophobic. He was surrounded in love and was warm and fuzzy from his orgasm. Hakyeon's hands held his hips. He felt the vampire's pants right up against the back of his neck. His groans were low but cutting each time they rang out right behind Wonshik's head. Wonshik tiredly rolled back against him.

“Come on Yeony. Breed me. I wanna be full of cum.” Hakyeon bit his lip between his teeth. His hips were snapping again, trying to pull in more. Wonshik, stupidly, reached back to grab at his own ass, spreading himself. He didn't realize that bent over like this, Hakyeon couldn't see the way he was stretched round the dick. Still though, it felt nice, a welcome change.

Hakyeon stood back on his knees. He grabbed onto the Werewolf's hips, though didn't move the hand. That was just part of the hip now. Hakyeon helped Wonshik, clutching the other cheek as he was truly spread open.

“How did they take care of you? How did they help your heat?” Hakyeon's voice was shaky. He was trying to get that last edge, last prick of power before he came.

“T-they were so good to me. I woke up and Sanghyuk fucked me, m-morning stuff.” Hakyeon was grabbing and _pulling_ and slapping the ass before him. It made Wonshik's mind scramble.

“Then Hongbin- he shoved me down on the bed. He fucked me until I came over and _over_. I had so much cum it was pouring out.” Hakyeon swore, changing his angle and hitting much sharper. His nails were cutting into Wonshik again. The werewolf looked back shyly at the groaning man, his own body pushing back and reacting to the rough, sharp touches. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted.

“My horny boy, needing your daddy to fuck you through your heat.”

Wonshik released a whimper, throwing his head back as Hakyeon's teeth sank into his shoulder, fangs sheathed as he firmly held the other's skin in his mouth.

Hakyeon hummed in pleasure as he filled his wolf up, breathy noises leaving him as he softly pushed himself to the base, staying inside of his partner as he rode out his orgasm. Wonshik whimpered and moaned as an unexpected orgasm forced its way from his body, hole clenching against his boyfriend's cock.

Wonshik collapsed against the couch, Hakyeon's cock popping out of him loudly. They groaned in unison, Hakyeon watching cum and slick run down his partner's ass and thighs with hearts in his dark eyes.

Wonshik panted heavily, legs shaking as his body shivered. Hakyeon stood up, stretching his nude body and walking to the kitchen, fussing around before returning to his prince.

Wonshik hadn't moved, weakly huffing into the couch as his body continued twitching Hakyeon chucked, bending his boyfriend's knees to adjust on the couch.

The warm rag against Wonshik's skin caused him to release a small whimper, soreness spreading across his skin. Hakyeon could see bruises blossoming where he had gripped his hips tightly, a darker one against his shoulder. The vampire's hands drifted across each mark, rag running comfortingly across his body, down his thighs.

“I could fall asleep to this,” Wonshik hummed, sitting up on trembling legs to lean his back against the other's chest, allowing his nimble fingers to dance across sore areas, wiping the cum from his skin. He silently wiped at the couch as well. Wonshik cumming twice in heat was certain to make a mess. His hands returned to Wonshik's body as quick as they left.

“Pretty boy,” Hakyeon hummed, smiling as he heard the beating of Wonshik's heart.

“Let's go to bed now, little omega,” he purred, wrapping Wonshik up in his jacket. Burying his face into the fabric, he sniffed, arms moving to lay across Hakyeon's shoulders as he carried the unit of a man up the stairs.

Gently kissing Wonshik's head, he laid him atop his own bed, allowing the other's heat to seep into him once he laid down as well and lay his head atop the werewolf's chest. Wonshik's eyes fluttered closed as he slipped into unconsciousness, feeling warm and loved.

Hakyeon would fix the destroyed living room later, once Wonshik fell into deep sleep. Hopefully no one would be awake by then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I feel bad for the high density of Hakyeon centric fics. I have some drafts with less common pairs in this series and was wondering what you would prefer. 
> 
> NBin  
> SangTaek  
> Taek/Hwan/Won/Hak  
> Another Neo chapter jagsjsgs  
> Taek/hong/won
> 
> Always feel free to also contact me on tumblr @minoru-hayashi


	17. Section 16: Mutt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point is there even a reason to apologize for being late? I do this everytime.
> 
> I've been in a bit of a bad place emotionally so it's been hard to write. As promised though, here is won/taek/jae/yeon

Wonshik was habitually a brat. Especially close to heats, he would act up just to get more attention and punishments. As it happened to be, it was one of these instances. He was currently calm and sweet, holding Hakyeon in his arms as they snuggled; but the time prior was dotted with little acts of bratiness. Hakyeon thought over the fact Taekwoon and Sanghyuk both asked him to control Wonshik, since the eldest was basically the group's “alpha”.

Wonshik had spent much of the day teasing at the witch and shapeshifter. He snuck up behind them both, quickly biting at the mating marks he had given them. It wasn't painful, it was just he would dart away each time. If he didn't want attention, why was he annoying them? Now that the vampire thought on it, he had seen Wonshik being bratty with Jaehwan as well. The two near heat _and_ full moon were never a good combination but they seemed especially annoying to one another during their game earlier in the day. Wonshik had intentionally messed Jaehwan up mid “shoot-em-up”. (Hakyeon could never remember the name of that silly game they loved so much.) The two ended up in a kind if play wrestle on the floor, hybrid Jaehwan acting a little angrier than he truly was. Hakyeon came in on the finishing move, Wonshik biting the elder's mating mark and said man pouting while gasping out that wasn't fair. Had he done anything to Hongbin? The younger had left for work, but he did recall Wonshik offering his blood to the young vampire before pulling away from him. It was very similar to playing with a kitten. Wonshik offering a toy before tugging it away just as the cat runs in. Wait, that means the only monster Wonshik hadn't mocked or teased in some way was the one he currently held in his arms. Hakyeon squinted at him.

“What's that face for?” Wonshik asked after finally opening his eyes again. His cute ears circled in their position, now alertly perked up. Hakyeon chewed on his words before spitting them out.

“Wonshik, you've been a bad dog today.” Wonshik was caught off guard, judging by his slow process of those words and what to respond with. The two stared at one another in the silence, one fearfully and the other stern. Wonshik's ears folded back as Hakyeon grabbed his jaw. The vampire stared at the small mouth pensively. “You've been biting and bratty all day. First with Hyuk and Taek, then Jaehwan and Hongbin. Good puppies wouldn't bite at the hands that feed them.” Wonshik's tail curled between his legs, and he was beginning to shamefully shrink into himself. He was caught off guard when Hakyeon suddenly rolled to sit on top of him.

“I'm going to have to muzzle and leash you like the dog you are if you keep acting up. Was that your goal?” Wonshik gulped. His face went hot and he gaped his mouth looking for something to say. He was trapped and flustered.

“No sir.” Hakyeon's scowl remained unchanging. His hands rested on the Werewolf's shoulders and he brought his head closer.

“It sounds like you're lying.” Wonshik's cheeks had begun to pick up some color and his eyes couldn't stay on Hakyeon.

“Hakyeon please...” Hakyeon got off of the younger, moving to his closet. Wonshik should have left in embarrassment but he was glued to the bed at this point. Hakyeon roughly pulled him into sitting up.

“You wear the leash and muzzle till I say you've had enough. You'll be a good boy wearing them. Understood puppy?” Wonshik nodded limply. He was puppy puddy in his master's hands. Hakyeon smiled and lightly smacked at his cheek. “Good! Then get undressed.”

“What??” Hakyeon started pulling at his clothes for him.

“Undressed. I want you in your leash and muzzle that's it.” Wonshik never questioned his orders, especially from Hakyeon but this was getting very intense very quick. Regardless, he shyly pulled away his clothes. Hakyeon contently stood in front of him, watching him almost protectively. Wonshik naturally tried to keep his body covered once he was bare on Hakyeon's bed. The elder simply pushed his legs back open and stepped between them. Wonshik shivered at the cool leather of the collar on his bare skin.

“Why do you have these?” Wonshik spoke low, a tone and volume that was almost exclusively used in such a submissive position to one of his boyfriends. Hakyeon shrugged buckling it.

“The muzzle I, well… .” Wonshik didn't push the conversation. It was something Hakyeon would have eventually brought up regardless and just happened to come up today. They all worked that way.

“How does it fit puppy?” Wonshik gave a pouty grunt as an answer. The muzzle wasn't limiting, but he didn't have full articulation either. Leather covered his mouth and wrapped around his head as straps, while a thin metal made a humiliating cage around his mouth. He truly looked like a bad dog. It was that confusingly pleasurable humiliation that was often a result of the vampire's more hidden kinks. The wolf whimpered as his neck was pulled forward on the leash, forcing his head into Hakyeon’s chest. The elder pet at his head gently, lovingly. “You look so handsome like this puppy. My little wolf all locked up and vulnerable to his master.” Wonshik flushed, now getting chills as Hakyeon’s fingers graced over his neck. Hakyeon then moved to sit on the wolf’s lap, fingers still playing at the hair and his neck. Wonshik watched the hungry look in Hakyeon’s eyes before he moved in to kiss at Wonshik’s neck. Hakyeon clutched onto the leash as he bit down into the younger.

* * *

It wasn’t unusual to walk in on anyone in the house fucking. In fact, it had almost become something of an expectation. If the door was closed, it was assumed you were being indecent. This desensitization is what caused Jaehwan to calmly open the door on Wonshik and Hakyeon. He spoke calmly, ready to come in and then get out. But when the three all looked at one another, his words came to a stuttering halt. Jaehwan looked at them both with his mouth open, stuck on the word lunch as though he were having a real world glitch. There Wonshik sat, naked except for a collar around his neck and a muzzle on his face, bouncing on Hakyeon’s dick while said vampire clutched the leash to his collar. Both Wonshik’s tail and ears perked up at Jaehwan’s entrance. It was Jaehwan suddenly breathing in the choking omega smell that brought him back to earth.

“Are we going to talk about this when you two are done?” Hakyeon hummed as he pushed around Wonshik’s hips.

“Hm, no.” Wonshik went to hide his face but the light on his muzzle gave him away. Why was that such a pleasing image to see? Jaehwan just slowly nodded and closed the door behind him as he turned out. He couldn't help the flush to his cheeks thinking about the strong werewolf belittled so much to the point he'd wear just a muzzle and leash and allow Hakyeon to use him.

Taekwoon caught the younger holding his cheek outside the door. The witch gave him a confused head tilt while gently touching at the part-werewolf's shoulder. Jaehwan gave him a startled look before holding a finger up to his lips. Taekwoon looked into the bedroom as Jaehwan silently opened the door. Taekwoon's eyebrows raised and he made the gentlest of “oh"s looking in. Hakyeon resumed fucking up into the younger while helping him bounce up and down on his cock. Wonshik's tail wagged with him and drool noticeably ran down the cage on his face. Taekwoon gulped. He nearly gasped watching Hakyeon pull the wolf down by his leash and bite at his neck and shoulder. Jaehwan pulled him out before he had the chance to feast his eyes on anymore.

“That’s...something.” Jaehwan simply nodded. Both were silently aware of the similar image looming in both their minds. The mental image of a certain familiar man blushed and whiny in his cage and leash caused a familiar tingle between them both.

“Are you gonna bring it up with them?”

“I wasn’t the one who came in first.” Jaehwan whined thinly, gently. He grabbed onto the witches arm as he pouted.

“Please talk to them about it with me? I know you liked it just as much as I did.” Taekwoon side-eyed the younger before sighing and nodding. There was no lying with Jaehwan

* * *

“How long have you had the muzzle?” All noise at the breakfast table stopped as the other three looked to Jaehwan. Wonshik was already flush at the question. Taekwoon looked up with brow raised, surprised they were doing this right now.

“Excuse me?” Hakyeon jerked his head back, not offended but clearly surprised. Jaehwan vaguely gesture to his face.

“The muzzle. Last night you were fucking Wonshik while he was just wearing a muzzle and a leash. I came in the room so I know you saw me it’s just… .” Jaehwan stared at the table as he searched for the right word. “Really hot… .” Wonshik hide his face in his shirt bashfully, making a soft screeching noise. Hakyeon just gaped at Jaehwan before looking to Taekwoon accusingly.

“Do you agree, Taeky?” The witch shrugged.

“I would happily fuck him dressed like that,” Taekwoon answered casually, matter-of-factly. Jaehwan gestured to him exuberantly.

“See?!” Hakyeon looked at the table himself as he processed all of this.

“Well, I got it a few weeks ago, the muzzle. I meant to actually talk to him about it first but it kind of just… slipped out. The collar was Wonshik's idea awhile ago. He likes dressing like a bad dog.” Jaehwan looked at Wonshik with an awed smile.

“You just had a collar lying around? Is it a kinky collar or-”

“Please stop talking,” Wonshik grumbled, face down in the table. Hakyeon chuckled and pet at the wolf's hair.

“He's just curious puppy. Would you like them to see you all locked up too or is that my eyes only?” Wonshik whined at Hakyeon's flirtatious tone. Wonshik grumbled. “What was that puppy?”

“They can join… .” Hakyeon clapped his hands and smiled.

“Then it's settled!”

“I feel really... weird being the only one undressed.” Wonshik watched Hakyeon's hands as he undid his pants for him. Jaehwan was to his right, suckling at his shoulders. Taekwoon simply rested his head in the wolf's shoulder, kneading his ass as he also watched Hakyeon. Hakyeon pat Wonshik's cheek.

“Its okay puppy.” Hakyeon met his eyes and smiled smugly. “Little sluts don't need to wear clothes around their masters anyway.” Taekwoon and Jaehwan saved Wonshik as his knees buckled underneath of him. Hakyeon was somewhat merciful regardless, having left the werewolf in his underwear for modesty sake. Taekwoon pulled Wonshik closer by his leash, kissing and licking at his ear when he did come over. Wonshik squeaked as his head was pulled over by a tug to his cage. Jaehwan had his fingers wrapped around the bars, a certain fire in his eyes looking at it.

“This is even better up close.” Wonshik made a pitiful expression.

“Jaehwan…”

“You're so hot locked up like a little slut. Our wild dog.” Jaehwan sniffed the air. Wonshik already was beginning to accumulate slick. “You like being treated like a bad dog? Having to be locked and chained up like some animal?” Wonshik nodded eagerly, albeit that made him look a touch whoreish. Hakyeon had taken to licking and biting Wonshik's chest while Jaehwan spoke. Wonshik keened as Jaehwan suddenly cupped his dick. “Already getting hard? Just from some licking and insults?” Wonshik tried to pull his head away in shame, but Taekwoon grabbed onto his muzzle to hold him still. Jaehwan nuzzled into his neck, rubbing right against his scent. “Its okay puppy. That just means more for for your masters.” Jaehwan glanced down at Hakyeon in his place at Wonshik's pecs. “What does daddy think we should do?” Jaehwan didn't use daddy with Hakyeon, but he was still aware of the use of it between the werewolf and vampire and chose to abuse that. Hakyeon came up from Wonshik's chest.

"Don't get too big for your pants Jaehwan,” Hakyeon warned. He looked to Wonshik's pathetic face thoughtfully. “Whose face would you rather ride puppy?” Wonshik gulped. Taekwoon separated from his neck. They were all waiting on bated breath. The werewolf's eyes looked between all of them nervously.

“T-Taekwoon?” Said witch smiled proudly.

Wonshik whined at the tongue pushing up against his hole. His dull nails dug into Taekewoon's chest. Said witch purred as the muscular man atop him ground down against his face. Hakyeon and Jaehwan both surrounded them. Hakyeon politely sat on the bed himself, calmly palming at Taekwoon's cock while he watched Wonshik. Jaehwan meanwhile, stood at the side of the bed. His hand was shamelessly shoved down his own sweats, palming himself. Wonshik batted his eyes up at him when he grabbed the leash.

“It's not fair that Taeky gets to have him all to himself.” Jaehwan pouted his lips cutely, but the dominant tone or aura to him didn't leave. Hakyeon squinted at the hybrid.

“Being greedy again, Jaehwan?” The hybrid glared at the eldest before shaking his head.

“No, it's just if he's gonna have the three of us at once why should we take turns?” Wonshik gulped. Jaehwan would have all five of them over him if Wonshik would let him. He gently held onto the elder's waistband.

“But.. my cage. I can't-” Jaehwan smirked at him and pulled him closer by said muzzle.

“At least puppy understands. Give me some space baby.” Wonshik leaned back, a feat considering he was still hovering over top of Taekwoon. Hakyeon skittered back as the hybrid stepped onto the bed. Wonshik looked up at him obediently, his face directly in front of his crotch. He felt his cock twitch as he was lifted up slightly by his collar. “If you have to wear your muzzle, then you'll just have to use those big hands of yours puppy.” Wonshik blinked at him before his eyes went wide in understanding. He quickly tugged down Jaehwan's sweats, narrowly avoiding being smacked with the cock that sprung up in response. Hakyeon moved to the side of the bed, watching the trio. Wonshik refused to drop eye contact as he did wrap his hand around Jaehwan's cock and pump. His eyes only fluttered to blink or when Taekwoon did a long lap along his hole.

Wonshik watched, absolutely whipped, as Jaehwan dribbled into his palm and poured said spit onto his cock. The werewolf whined watching it dribble down. He couldn't lap it up, he couldn't soak Jaehwan's cock with his own spit.

“I wanna use my mouth… .” Hakyeon suddenly came up and pulled Wonshik by his hair. He moaned in response, looking to his master fearfully.

“You don't get your mouth. You lost that chance. Mutts wear their muzzles and don't take them off till their daddies say so, got that?” Wonshik gulped, looking at his master earnestly.

“I'm sorry, daddy.” You could feel Taekwoon and Jaehwan both briefly stop breathing, looking at the other couple in awe. Hearing Wonshik say daddy, call it earnestly from a submissive place, made their blood boil and cheeks flush. Hakyeon released Wonshik hair and kissed his ear.

“Its okay puppy. Have Hwannie cum all over your pretty face and I'll consider you forgiven.” Jaehwan's jaw fell slack. He nearly squeaked when both men looked back up to him. Hakyeon watched Wonshik's hands as they pumped before turning to him again. “Would it make you happy if daddy did it for you?” Wonshik nodded gently. Jaehwan shrunk as he was met with the sharp eyes of the vampire.

“What do you say pet?” Jaehwan gulped. He suddenly felt like he was sweating buckets. Typically, the only people who shared one dick at once were him and Hongbin. He nearly came on the spot just _contemplating_ what Hakyeon and Wonshik would look like sharing his cock.

Wonshik bit his lip under the muzzle seeing Hakyeon press forward. His tongue making wide licks at the hybrid’s cock. Jaehwan's hand came down to wrap around the back of the vampire's neck, grasping it tightly as he moaned. The vampire looked at Wonshik out of the corner of his eye as he took the tip of Jaehwan's cock and swirled it around in his wet mouth. Wonshik's thighs trembled with that image and Taekwoon's ministrations with his tongue. Hakyeon pulled his hand up to Jaehwan's cock.

“Go ahead puppy. We're sharing, remember?” Wonshik nodded limply before he began to thumb over the moist cock head. Jaehwan groaned loudly, tipping his head back. Hakyeon closed his eyes in content as he sucked and gummed at the flesh. Wonshik stuck to teasing the tip, trying to give Hakyeon the space he needed.

Jaehwan's hand became a first in Hakyeon's hair, a fist the vampire quickly smacked away. His hand came back, but this time gently. Hakyeon stilled had the highest power of them all, and he would make sure Jaehwan wouldn't forget that. The vampire gently placed Wonshik's hands on his lap, now taking responsibility for Jaehwan's cock. Wonshik watched the back of Hakyeon's head breathlessly as he swallowed Jaehwan down. Jaehwan pressed into it and there was an audible gag. That sound set of sirens of concern in all of them, but at the same time, it was so arousing. Hearing it, you could just see Hakyeon with his eyes rolled back and tears beading up in their corners. Wonshik couldn't see much, but he could tell Jaehwan's knot was pushing right up against Hakyeon's lips. The next gag was accompanied by a loud moan from Jaehwan. Everyone else had stilled to listen or watch the two. Hakyeon pulled away covering his mouth. His cheeks were puffed up, like he was holding something in them.

Wonshik watched in a fluster as Hakyeon dribbled into his palm. The vampire had turned back so Wonshik saw the side of his face again. In his hand pooled a decent amount of cum, the maker too busy recovering to watch as well. Hakyeon caught his breath before looking to Wonshik lovingly.

“Would you like it puppy?” Wonshik nodded eagerly. Even though he didn't get to do the work, he’d happily be a good boy and eat out of Hakyeon's hand.

This was not the case. He barely had a chance to close his eyes before Hakyeon poured what was in his palm on Wonshik. It ran down his face and cage, more viscous than if Jaehwan had just came over Wonshik's face. The muzzle fitting to his face meant he had no chance to lick it up. It just dropped down the muzzle before plopping onto Taekwoon's belly. Wonshik whined watching it happen, staring pitifully at the fallen drops. His daddy showed pity, shoving his fingers through the muzzle so Wonshik could wet them.

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon called from beneath the werewolf atop him. In one fluid movement, Wonshik was lifted off of the witch by the vampire. After Taekwoon sat up, Hakyeon sat the puppy down on the bed. He sat atop his folded legs, looking back at the three other men. Taekwoon was wiping at his mouth, it and his chin covered in spit and slick.

“Sorry,” Wonshik apologized weakly. Taekwoon held steely eye contact as he licked the remaining mess of his lips.

“You nearly drowned me in slick, puppy.” Wonshik choked on the spit in his mouth. It was rare to hear dominant comments from Taekwoon. Really, it wasn't even dominant. It just flustered Wonshik to the point of his cheeks burning. The heat only increased at Taekwoon crawling closer. Their bodies pressed flush as Taekwoon pulled his leash backwards. It pulled him up against Taekwoon’s chest, and made his collar press up against his airway. Wonshik’s mouth gaped as Taekwoon kissed his strong shoulders and the straps of his muzzle. He gasped at the witch suddenly grasping his hard cock.

“Taekwoon.”

“Quiet, mutt.” Wonshik whined into Taekwoon’s touch, only left wondering what had gotten into the witch. Said man pumped his hand slowly over the werewolf's dick, spreading his fingers to show the precum that had gotten on them. He continued on as he softly muttered foreign words. The werewolf arched at a sudden pressure against his cock. Taekwoon smiled softly, gently nuzzling against his ear.

“I don’t want you cumming too soon.” He didn't. Wonshik wanted to cry in frustration. He hated the cock ring. He hated that only Taekwoon could actually remove it, as it was his spell. He hated feeling everything bottling within him. He turned back to pout at the three once Taekwoon released him and stepped back. All their eyes instantly looked down to the magic ring that was making Wonshik whine.

“Damn Woonie,” Jaehwan joked, still sounding amazed.

“Taekwoon please,” Wonshik huffed, completely ignoring the other two. Taekwoon just offered a firm expression, obviously unmoved. Hakyeon had that teasing smile again.

“I guess Woonie decided you needed more of a punishment, puppy.” Wonshik hung his head, hands gripping his hair since he couldn’t rub his hands over his face. His hands came down and his eyes looked curious as Hakyeon pulled him by his muzzle. He couldn’t move his head as the vampire leaned in to kiss his sensitive ear. Taekwoon’s hand joined Hakyeon’s on the muzzle, helping keeping his head straight. The witch mirrored Hakyeon and Wonshik couldn’t help but squeezing his thighs together as he was gently licked and bit. Everyone knew the werewolf’s ears were an erogenous zone. Jaehwan watched on, making Wonshik try to avert his eyes each time he looked up. Softly, he moved forward and pecked at the muzzle, right at the nose of it. Wonshik whined, giving pitiful eyes. Jaehwan cooed. His hands came under the muzzle, caressing his chin.

“You look so pitiful puppy. Sweet mate.” Wonshik smiled softly. He loved that name, mate. Jaehwan couldn't help laughing at Wonshik's heart eyes. He was so easy to charm. He somehow held the eye contact even as Hakyeon sucked at his neck. Taekwoon was still working with his flicking puppy ears. They could all hear his tail smack down against the bed.

“What should we do with you pretty puppy?” Wonshik didn't answer. He rested his forehead on Jaehwan's shoulder, rubbing his dirty face against the skin. Jaehwan raised his brows, bringing his arms to gently rub the younger's back. He looked at the older two in confusion. Hakyeon inched forward, placing his hand gently on Wonshik’s back.

“Puppy? Are you okay?” Wonshik nodded, still buried into Jaehwan. Hakyeon pet his hair softly.

“Baby?” Wonshik nodded again, Hakyeon humming in understanding.

“Do you want to stop? Do this another day?”

There was a longer pause. A pause Hakyeon and Jaehwan filled by petting the youngest werewolf. Taekwoon came forward as well, softly touching the youngest's skin as he muttered foreign words. Wonshik gasped as the spell was lifted from him, relieving the pressure that had built.

“I don't want to anymore.”

“That's okay baby. There's nothing wrong with that. Come here.” Hakyeon moved to pull Wonshik to him, but the man emitted a low growl. He held onto Jaehwan even tighter, Jaehwan emitting a squeak. Hakyeon blinked at them before snorting.

“Puppy only wants his Jaehwannie to hold him?” Wonshik nodded, ears folded and tail swatting in determination. Hakyeon nodded in understanding. He stood from the bed, gathering up any of the discarded clothes. Wonshik, meanwhile, pushed Jaehwan back, making him lay flat. He lovingly laid atop him, arms still around his waist. Jaehwan finally came back to the real world. He brought his hands up to rub Wonshik's ears gently. He cared for them before slipping his hands back and undoing the muzzle. Wonshik was still as it tumbled down onto the bed. He softly touched at his face, almost like assuring himself it was still there. In a flash, his lips crashed into Jaehwan's. It wasn't rough. Puppy was just excited.

“This happens a lot?” Taekwoon looked to Hakyeon as he returned to the bed. The vampire shrugged, flapping out the wrinkles of Wonshik’s clothes.

“I wouldn’t say a lot. It does happen though. It’s mostly after something rough, or when I call him my sweet puppy dog.” As if on cue, the werewolf’s tail picked up wagging again, responding happily to the pet name. Hakyeon hummed, smiling back at him. He easily pulled the man up before helping him into the shirt. He shook his head like a dog after it was over him, thusly adjusting his hair. Jaehwan pulled the leash out from his shirt, leaving it to dangle down from his neck. All three looked at him with heart eyes, whipped for the puppy in his soft headspace.

“Sometimes it’s because he’s stressed,” Hakyeon started, scratching at Wonshik’s jaw line as he did, “other times he sub drops and needs to be babied to feel better. No matter what he’s still my sweet wittle puppy.” Wonshik smiled up at him. Hakyeon happily pecked at his lips, charmed. Jaehwan sat up, reflecting Taekwoon who was on Wonshik’s left.

“Do we just… wait?”

“In way I suppose. If it were just me and him, I'd lay down with him on my chest. I'd pet his head, tell him he did a good job, and then you're on your way. Normally, puppy space leads to nap time.” Both Taekwoon and Jaehwan nodded. They were visibly taking mental notes. Jaehwan didn't seem as puzzled, as he had his own sub drops. They weren't the same thing, but there was a lot in common.

“How about we do that, puppy. You can get all the cuddles you like from Woonie and Jaehwan.” Wonshik eagerly agreed. He reached over to Jaehwan, easily pushing him down with his weight. Jaehwan fell back with an “oof.” Hakyeon waved Taekwoon over, leading him to pile on. Taekwoon didn't know how to approach joining, but Wonshik helped him by pulling him in hard. He laid atop Jaehwan while he held Taekwoon under his arm. Hakyeon smiled at all of them lovingly, sitting on the edge of the bed. Wonshik smiled nuzzling into Jaehwan's scent. He kissed the skin before quickly doing the same to Taekwoon's cheek. The witch softly smiled, cupping Wonshik's face.

“You're such a sweetheart.” Wonshik shook his head, flustered. Taekwoon brought him in for a kiss, assuring him it was true. Jaehwan ran his fingers through the long fur of Wonshik's tail. Hakyeon couldn't help a sense a pride at all of them. No one but him had seen Wonshik in puppy space before now. The other two were handling it so well. He felt, almost a sense of, maternal joy. His puppy was in good hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me pick the next long chapter!  
> NBin  
> Taek/bin/shik  
> Taekhyuk  
> Neo 
> 
> Feel free to contact me @Minoru-Hayashi on tumblr


	18. Section 17: Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this a few hours ago, wasn't happy with it, had my wife edit, and now it's back! Enjoy your revised nbin everyone
> 
> Faux refers to faux blood, but is a now in-lore beverage.

“Hey Hakyeon?” The vampire perked up as his voice was called from the doorway. He spun his desk chair around so he could face his new guest. It was Hongbin. He finally stepped closer once he knew Hakyeon was aware of him.

“What's up Binbin?” Hongbin stood in the doorway, biting his lip and shifting his feet, eyes downcasted. The younger vampire pulled in a deep breathe before spitting out all his words at once.

“I sort of need your help?” The response caused Hakyeon to raise a brow, tilting his head in a signal to go on. He crossed his legs as Hongbin walked over to the book shelf. He didn't take anything, just looked at the books as he rubbed his hands together, not looking up from the dusty covers. “I really don't like asking but-God, this is embarrassing.”

“Hongbin, is everything okay?”

“Yes! Yes, I just-so you know that I only changed a few years back?” Hongbin started pacing across the room. Hakyeon slowly nodded, watching him walk, avoiding his soft eyes. His bare feet thudded softly on the cold wooden floorboards.

“Yes, dear.”

“Yeah, okay, so, since I didn't really expect to change or get any advice, I-” he stilled, rubbing his hands again as he stared at the floor as if it were his target, his face flushed pink. “I've never properly bit someone.”

Hakyeon blinked at Hongbin, expecting more. When he realized that was it, he admittedly had to internalize a giggle. All that fuss for that? Even so, this seemed like a big deal for Hongbin, so he cleared his throat and put on a more sympathetic expression, eyebrows knitting together.

“So you want me to, what, teach you? Help you bite someone?” Hongbin nodded, still completely ashamed of himself. “Alright. I'm sure any of the others would be fine being a test-”

“No, I don't want to bite one of them yet.” Hakyeon furrowed his brows in genuine confusion, before his eyes lit up in understanding.

“So what? You want to- oh. Oh I see.”

“Will that work? I really wouldn't ask if I didn't want to.” Hakyeon shifted in his seat. Admittedly, Hongbin _shouldn't_ bite him, but it wasn't a question if he could or not. He cleared his throat. He explained as he gently undid his buttons, bare, toned chest becoming exposed with every touch.

“It will, but you should be careful. Blood is all that keeps us going.” Hongbin nodded, though obviously startled as Hakyeon undid his shirt to expose his neck and chest. He looked almost sheepish, the tender boy.

“So sip, don't drink, loverboy.” Hakyeon finished. He pulled down the arm of his shirt, exposing his collarbone and shoulder, muscles flexing under the fabric. Hongbin bit his lip at the exposed skin, an inkling of hunger that wasn't there before. Hakyeon made a come hither motion, asking Hongbin to come up to his chair. The younger eagerly slid up to him, doing a half squat to be even with him in his desk chair. Hakyeon massaged his neck, right at the junction between it and his shoulder. Hongbin's fangs came out without him even noticing.

“You can bite anywhere, but the neck or thighs are easiest. Apply the same logic as giving me a hickey.” Hongbin flushed. He wasn't a prude by any means, but he hadn't been _that_ intimate with Hakyeon yet, Hakyeon gently nudged him out of his staring, tugging him closer by his shirt.

“ _You may bite me now._ ” he stated. Hongbin buffered at the firm voice, blinking before aggressively nodding.

“Right, okay.”

Hongbin grabbed the arms of the chair, looming over Hakyeon. He brought his lips an inch from Hakyeon's tanned skin. He smelt distantly like cologne, the rest of him a kind of earthy, walk-in-the-woods smell.

“So what do I-”

“Lick, then bite if your fangs are out. The tongue will be rough with them out, and it gets blood flowing to the spot you want to bite.” Hongbin nodded. He gulped before licking up Hakyeon's neck, breath glossing across his unusually warm skin. The older vampire covered his mouth with his fist, clearing his throat again. Hongbin repetitively lapped at that same spot, the flesh starting to flush. At one point, the tips of his fangs dragged over Hakyeon's skin.

The feeling sent a chill up his spine, a soft gasp at the sensation released. Hongbin sat back at a hand to his chest, concern rising in his throat. Hakyeon's head was turned away, and his eyes were closed tightly. Hongbin moved his hands from Hakyeon's biceps to the armrests.

“Are you alright?” Hakyeon shifted, now actually opening his eyes. He seemed almost huffy, lips puckering.

“Biting. You came here to bite me.”

“Right, sorry.” Hongbin suppressed a grin as Hakyeon waved him off, again closing his eyes while opening his arms and signaling Hongbin closer. Hongbin stood, bending down to Hakyeon's neck. He hesitated, nervously fidgeting.

“You just have to bite down. It's like ripping off a bandaid, Bin.” Hakyeon spoke, sounding more patient than he had expected. Hongbin hesitantly opened his mouth before closing it again. He took a breath for courage before fully biting down on the older vampires neck. As soon as he did, he had hands tightly grabbing his shirt and a gasp in his ear, more a moan than a sign of pain. The noise flustered Hongbin, but he was occupied with what he was subconsciously doing, pulling

his mouth away, ever so slightly. His fangs drew out as well, more blood pouring out as the implements of stabbing were withdrawn. Hongbin must have gone too far back however, as he panicked. Blood rushed into his mouth, more than expected. The warm liquid slipped past his lips and dribbled down his chin, down Hakyeon's chest. He pressed his tongue against the two wounds before swallowing what was already in his mouth.

He did not expect such a different flavor. The texture and warmth was the same as faux, but the taste. It was almost savory. After only a few weeks of drinking blood, the metallic taste would be lost to any vampire, and Hongbin had changed years ago.

Hakyeon tasted like himself, rich with a subtle potency. Hongbin was, embarrassingly, in love with the flavor. He thoughtlessly pulled back his tongue, softly sucking against the pin point wounds to draw blood. Hakyeon's hands pulled, released, and pulled once again at his shirt, desperately.

“Easy, eager thing,” he muttered. Hakyeon sounded shaky, and Hongbin was quick to stop, only holding his mouth over the wound. Hakyeon chuckled and assured him that he could still drink, just not as quick. Hongbin softly took occasional sips.

“That's better. Now,” Hakyeon took Hongbin's hand and lead it to his cheek, “Hold your prey. Draining will make them dizzy and unstable. If you don't hold them or have them sit, they _will_ fall down, darling.” Hongbin hummed to show he was listening. His thumb rubbed over Hakyeon's cheek bone. Hakyeon didn't remove his hand from Hongbin's.

“It's happened to me a lot, especially with Taekwoon. He's very sensitive.” Hongbin snorted at the idea. Hakyeon biting Taekwoon only for the witch to tumble to the ground like a glitched out video game character. Hakyeon lightly smacked at his side for the little laugh he emitted. He was pushed back, and Hongbin quickly pulled away from Hakyeon, staring at him while he reflexively covered his mouth. The older vampire stood, a slight quiver to him. He presented his neck again.

“You don't have to bite the same spot, but it makes it easier.”

“This is alright?” Hongbin returned to cupping Hakyeon's face, and held his arm by the elbow on the opposite side. Hakyeon nodded, a smile on his face. Hongbin stepped forward to suck on that same area. Hakyeon's arms wrapped around his shoulders, pressing them together.

“Come closer. There's no need to stand so far away, darling boy.” Hongbin stepped even more into the older vampire's space. His left hand still sat on Hakyeon's cheek, but he brought his right to hold his hip. He could feel the cold of Hakyeon's body, but moreover, he could feel his breathes and gasps right against his ear. The older vampire hummed, low and deep. The sound right in his ear sent chills down Hongbin's spine. Hakyeon's hand wrapped around Hongbin's waist, pulling him flush with a small huff. Even at his weakest he was stronger than Hongbin.

“That's much better. It's a very intimate thing, Hongbin.” He was silky and comforting, a hint of teasing making its way into his voice. It made Hongbin feel fuzzy. There was a moan somewhere in the back of his throat that threatened to spill out. Spill out much like the loose blood was dripping over Hakyeon. _Hongbin always was a bit of a messy eater_. Hakyeon's feathery touch came to his face, adjusting the angle of his head.

“Don't drink like that. You'll get blood all over my clothes.” Hongbin pulled out his fangs. He adjusted his head, now biting underneath the older vampire's jawline. Hakyeon's hands grasped his broad shoulders. Deciding to tease little more, he purred into the younger's ear.

“Can't believe I have to teach you table manners. Such a useless boy.” Hakyeon noticed how the hand on his hip suddenly tightened. He was pushing the right buttons. He dragged his hands down Hongbin's chest until he rested them over the young vampire's pectorals.

“Such a hungry thing. Or do you just want me weak and defenseless? Come here.” The fangs pulled out of Hakyeon's skin as Hakyeon gently eased his head away. Hakyeon watched with a smile as Hongbin looked at him with wide eyes glowing yellow and tongue coming out to lick at his own lips. The young vampire was in for even more a shock as Hakyeon leaned in. Slowly, he dragged his tongue up Hongbin's fang, getting the taste of his own blood as he did so. Hongbin felt soulless as Hakyeon repeated the motion with his other fang, hot tongue rolling across the sensitive teeth.

Hakyeon pulled away, his own eyes alight. Hongbin wanted to whimper under their scrutiny, the glow a cold blue that pierced through Hongbin’s being.

“You know, that's usually how fledglings get an upper hand on their Lord. Drain them ‘till they’re shaking and unable to keep their dominance over the fledge.” Hongbin tried to look away and was met with Hakyeon's bloody neck. He really had made a mess of his dinner. He gulped seeing the blood. He thoughtlessly dived in, tongue rolling across Hakyeon's stained neck. The older vampire was left surprised, a shiver raking down his spine. His lips parted, shocked with Hongbin's sudden crassness. For a messy, often dumb baby boy, he certainly was charming now. Hongbin lifted up the older vampire's shirt without announcement, continuing to lap up his “spilt milk.”

Hakyeon was shamefully aware of the way his body warmed at the unwittingly intimate thing Hongbin was doing. His mind hopelessly grasped at the fantasy of his hungry tongue even gracing over his nipples. It wasn't healthy to thirst over a new man this quick. Though, really, was it really his fault when Hongbin looked like _that_ and ate him like a starved man? Hongbin came back up to standing equal with Hakyeon.

The older vampire cleared his throat, flattening out his hair in an attempt to look less frazzled.

“Well, darling, did you learn anything?” Hakyeon half-gasped.

Hongbin quickly nodded. His hands still on Hakyeon's hips.

“Thank you, that was-” He seemed a little distracted. Hakyeon couldn't use his normal trick of spotting a racing heart beat. After all, a vampire's heart is stilled. Just by the air of him, though, Hakyeon could read a kind of neediness that hung in the air like a weighted blanket.

“Informative?” Hakyeon asked coyly, arms wrapping around the back of Hongbin's neck while he smiled smugly. The younger blinked at him, flushed at having forgotten his own words.

“Uh, yeah. Informative. That's the word.” Hakyeon hummed pleasantly. He was so close to hanging off the tall, handsome, strong-

“I didn't drink too much, did I? Earlier you said I could make you sick.” Hakyeon's fantasizing was interrupted. He shook his head, playing with Hongbin's hair.

“No, no I'm fine. Just a little hungry.” He came even more into the other vampire's space. Their faces were barely even apart, so close he could smell himself on Hongbin’s lips.

“Need something to sink my teeth into. I didn't expect you to be such a hungry little thing.” Hongbin licked his lips. Hakyeon couldn't help a smirk seeing at how the former looked at his lips, briefly pretending he hadn't. He gulped softly. Those wonderful hands returned to Hakyeon's sides again.

“Really?” His voice was soft, barely a whisper. Hakyeon purred.

“Mhm. It's been a long time since I've been bitten. Especially like that. It gives me a certain _craving_.”

“So you're hungry?” Hakyeon nodded, watching his hands rub over the younger's chest.

“You could say that. Something akin to hunger.” Hongbin gulped, and he knew Hakyeon could hear it easy. He adjusted Hakyeon in his arms, and squinted at the elder as he did.

“Hakyeon, did me biting you turn you on?” Hakyeon shrugged lazily. He was a little loopy from his blood loss. He smiled as he played with Hongbin's hoodie strings, and watched the younger flush under his touch.

“Biting is very intimate, Hongbin,” Hakyeon repeated, smirking lazily. Hongbin didn't look as amused.

“This is weird.”

“Hm?”

“You're like, five times my age, and Jaehwan's sugar daddy.” Hakyeon looked somber, but he didn't seem completely hurt.

“I'll just ask one of the boys. But Hongbin?”

“Yeah?”

“Please carry me. I'm weak.” Hongbin snorted. He lifted up a weak Hakyeon and carried him over his shoulder. Hakyeon swooned.

“Where to?” Hakyeon hummed, childishly kicking his feet.

“Sanghyuk, I haven't drained him yet today.” Hongbin carried the elder to the shapeshifter's room, boards creaking under his additional weight. He opened the door to Hyuk's room, said shapeshifter was in his bed, on his laptop. He sat up at Hongbin clearing his throat, confused at the sight in front of him. Only then did Hongbin realize Hakyeon was still bleeding out and might as well had not been wearing a shirt. No time to mention it, however, as Hakyeon climbed out of Hongbin's arms, happily moving over to Sanghyuk with his arms open.

“Hyogi, darling, let me drink your blood.”

“Good afternoon to you, too,” he grunted as Hakyeon laid down atop him, snuggling down into the beefcake. He was already nuzzling into Sanghyuk's neck, practically purring as he did. Hongbin was virtually forgotten, left to stand in the doorway and stare. Sanghyuk's arms wrapped around Hakyeon, lazily holding him as he was licked. Hongbin flushed hearing Sanghyuk groan. Hakyeon was happily drinking him down. Sanghyuk's hands grabbed fistfuls of his nearly abandoned shirt. When Hakyeon was done, he pulled away puffing. He and Sanghyuk exchanged a look. It suddenly hit Hongbin that he might be creeping as he watched them kiss, but as he watched the blood travel down the other's neck and lips, he couldn't help himself but watch. The kiss was careful, Hakyeon's fangs having still been out. They pulled away and Hakyeon spoke to Hongbin while looking in Sanghyuk's eyes, voice ringing in his ears knowingly.

“I hope I taught you a few things tonight, Hong-bunny.” He glanced over, eyes still shining blue, a smug smile on his pretty face. Hongbin felt meek under the gaze, and quickly darted away. He held his flushed cheeks as he moved to the living room, a new issue on his hands.

He'd rather not mention this to Jaehwan. It was a secret best kept for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long drafts left:  
> Neo  
> Taek/bin/shik  
> Taek/hyuk


	19. Section 18: Claiming innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry it's been a long ass time. 
> 
> This chapter was SUPPOSE to be fluff Taek/Hyuk, but I got an idea Sunday that resulted in me having a finished fic at like 1 in the morning. I swear I'm going to start doing what y'all actually want. 
> 
> It's been a long time since we've had a Hongbin commentary at the beginning!

When Sanghyuk first came to the group, he was a clueless virgin. He hadn't even _met_ other monsters before Hakyeon waltzed into his work and whisked him away to his current life. Him, Jaehwan, and Taekwoon gave him the world he was part of but knew nothing about. They gave him somewhere to belong as himself.

So that means it was left up to Taekwoon to teach him how to not be a shy virgin.

Perhaps teach isn't the best way to phrase it; but, he was the one to show Sanghyuk the ropes. Sanghyuk had first acted on his crush on Taekwoon. They were almost disgustingly in love, Jaehwan describes. Sanghyuk was so innocent and whipped, he barely left the witch's side for a week after confessing. Taekwoon, surprisingly, didn't mind. Hakyeon says that he was eager to be dotted on. Hakyeon described him as princess a lot more in that period... .

* * *

Taekwoon was, face down, ass up on the bed. His face was buried in one end of the long pillow that was usually placed at the head of the bed. Now however, it was placed under Taekwoon, between his knees. The most unusual part of this image, this newly discovered form of Taekwoon, was that you could see some kind of toy thrusting in out of him on it's own. Telekinesis.  _ Taekwoon was using magic to fuck himself. _ He snapped his fingers and the toy's pace increased, making Taekwoon keen. He wasn't touching himself elsewhere. His hands were innocently clutching onto the sheets, his face turned to the side so he could gasp and squeak. His cock, which was flushed red, was vaguely visible from Sanghyuk's perspective. It tapped against Taekwoon's navel every thrust forward. There was no way Sanghyuk could look at this and say he wasn't turned to all hell. 

Another snap of the fingers and the toy stopped. It slid out of Taekwoon and onto the bed before he could stop it. The witch got up on shaky arms before flipping himself around. Now he laid on his back, legs spread open. He swore softly pushing the toy back into himself, watching himself do it. Once the toy was fully buried in Taekwoon, the witch flopped his head back and lazily muttered out some foreign phrase. The spell had the toy starting again, Taekwoon's panting resuming more vigorously. Taekwoon's hand came down to jerk at his poor rosy cock. Sanghyuk rubbed his thighs together awkwardly, aroused by the sight of Taekwoon getting fucked. It felt wrong to just start palming himself here in the doorway, but then again, it wasn't right to watch someone masturbate, either. Taekwoon's occupied hand changed tactics, now coming up to shove fingers down his throat. No fucking way was Taekwoon trying to give head to his own hand… . 

The witch's moan was muffled, but it was certainly clear that he had cum all over his chest. He arched up as he did, the dildo still fucking him at that quick pace. The fingers came out of his mouth, his chin shiny with spit now. 

“That's enough,” he muttered, making the toy slow to a stop. He laid there for a minute, just staring up at the ceiling. Once he had calmed, he eased the dildo out of him. It was average, a little curved but other than that basically just a blue silicon stick. Sanghyuk reflexively compared it to himself, pretty sure he came out winning between the two. His intrusive thoughts took this as invitation to think of himself in that place. Taekwoon gasping and moaning as Sanghyuk made him stretch. 

Taekwoon on his hands and knees, slowly pushing himself back on Sanghyuk’s dick. His head turned back to look at them joined together. His pretty lips would be parted, letting him groan and pant. He’d look up at Sanghyuk and speak in that sweet high tone. 

“You’re so good baby boy.” Sanghyuk would keen, flustered at the compliment. Taekwoon would just look away and begin to work his hips, press back against him. Sanghyuk wouldn’t be able to help himself. He’d grab onto the witch’s hips, strong grip on fragile, pale hips. Taekwoon would just take it, happy to feed Sanghyuk’s new taste. Sanghyuk would snap his hips, some part of him just knowing what to do. Taekwoon’s arms would give out, sinking down into the bed, and he'd cry out a wonton-

“I know you’re there Sanghyuk,” Hyuk choked.

“Sanghyuk?” Taekwoon turned over in the bed. The blanket was laid over his legs, hiding everything belly button and downward. Sanghyuk blinked at the witch, struggling to come out of his fantasy. Taekwoon raised his brows, concerned. The younger awkwardly coughed. 

“What did you say?”

“I knew you were there.” Sanghyuk felt red hot. Of course he had been caught. He tried to find a way to shield his body. 

“Really?” The witch nodded. He didn’t seem that upset, considering his comfortable position. He patted the bed, inviting the shapeshifter over. Foolishly, he obediently did so. He sat on the edge, tugging his shirt down over the very obnoxiously clear form in his shorts. Taekwoon gently grabbed his free hand, staring at it as they laced their fingers. 

“Are you trying to tell me something by watching me? Are you ready?” Sanghyuk stuttered before quickly shaking his head and denying. Taekwoon nodded softly, drinking in the information. 

“But you’re hard from seeing me?” Sanghyuk looked away. Shapeshifting meant he blushed so easily, his face burning up quick. 

“Taekwoon that’s-“ The witch’s hand came down to rest on Sanghyuk’s thigh and he was immediately agreeing. “Yes, yes you were-uh, hot?” Taekwoon did one of those half smiles that made Sanghyuk feel shaky. A smile that was brief but warm and  _ good _ . 

“Thank you, Hyogi.” Sanghyuk nodded. He felt like he was sweating buckets. Why did Taekwoon make him come over here? Why did Taekwoon even like him enough to not be angry knowing he just became an exhibition? 

“Let me help you.” Sanghyuk jumped out of his skin at a palm to his boner. As soon as he had turned to Taekwoon, the hand moved. 

“T-taekwoon, I said I wasn't ready.” 

“I know, this is something different.” 

Sanghyuk was pulled in by his shirt. Taekwoon's lips were on his, and he couldn't help happily melting as they moved together, as Taekwoon's tongue licked at him. It rubbed his lip before exploring his mouth, lapping over his tongue and teeth. Kissing Taekwoon always made him happy, and was something he was quick to learn how to intensify (with Taekwoon's assistance, of course). Taekwoon pulled away.

He was kissing Sanghyuk's jaw and neck.

“Let me touch you.” Sanghyuk was nothing more than heart eyes, putty in his hands, keening at every touch. “Whatever you like, Woonie,” he huffed out. Taekwoon was palming him through his shorts while suckling at his collarbone, a sharp bite making him gasp and jolt into reality.

“What are you going to do?” Taekwoon pulled himself away, sitting back. The loss of intense grabbing hands and hungry lips was a relief but also made Sanghyuk feel almost lonely. 

“Give you head, if you'll allow me to.”

“H-huh?”

“Suck your-”

“No, I know what it means. I just- you'd want to do that?” Some part of Sanghyuk probably should have considered earlier when Taekwoon was trying to fuck his own throat with his fingers. The witch nodded once, firm. 

“Yes. Are you not ready to go that far yet, either?” The “either” made Sanghyuk feel guilty. It wasn't really his fault that he didn't feel ready for sex, but he felt bad considering how big of a part that seemed to be in Taekwoon's relationships with everyone else. Taekwoon was getting the short end of the stick with Sanghyuk. 

“Sanghyuk, focus.” Sanghyuk blinked back to reality, Taekwoon releasing his tight grip on the shapeshifter's hand. Sanghyuk nodded. 

“Thanks. I think- I think I can handle that.” 

“And you're sure?” Sanghyuk nodded softly. Taekwoon came back to him again. The kiss was gentle and loving this time. Somehow, only now did Sanghyuk realize the elder was still naked. 

This was it. The first moment of intimacy. Taekwoon was sitting on the floor, legs folded and body placed in between Sanghyuk's legs.

The young shapeshifter was sitting on the edge of the bed, awkwardly looking down at Taekwoon. 

“Say stop, or pull my hair, if you need me to stop.” Sanghyuk nodded. Taekwoon's long delicate fingers were rubbing the outline of his bulge. He asked Sanghyuk to take off his shorts, letting the younger do this how  _ he _ wanted. He couldn't help giggling at Sanghyuk struggling. Despite being shy, he sure seemed eager, nearly tripping over himself in a hurry. 

Taekwoon mused that he would be excited too if someone happily got on their knees for him. Though, he may rather ride someone's face than fuck someone's mouth. 

“Underwear, too?” Taekwoon shook his head. It was flattering to see how much Sanghyuk was struggling beneath his briefs, Hyuk's hands clenching the sheets as Taekwoon's face came closer. 

He curled his toes at a hot breath against him. The witch smiled, a rare smug Taekwoon now before Sanghyuk. The boxers were being slowly edged down, revealing a heavy patch of hair. It was a slight surprise that Sanghyuk was still himself, the shifter rarely staying  _ all _ himself. Though, really, he was so lovesick on Taekwoon, it made sense he'd only give him his best. Sanghyuk didn't think it himself, but Taekwoon was certain Sanghyuk's best was when he was himself. 

Once the underwear were pulled off quickly, Sanghyuk's dick bounced upward. Taekwoon had to find his self restraint. This was a special instance after all. 

“You're so handsome, Hyogi,” Taekwoon purred, watching Hyuk's reaction. And he was. Taekwoon would say he was cute a thousand times over because it was so true. The cute thing was even blushing! Covering his face so shyly! Taekwoon held eye contact as he moved in, dribbling spit down onto his cock.

Sanghyuk's eyes got so wide. Taekwoon wrapped his fingers around his  ~~_ thick _ ~~ dick, softly pumping him. 

“Does this feel good, baby boy?” Sanghyuk moved his hand to cover his whole face. His voice was meek, higher than normal.

“Can you- can you grab tighter?” Taekwoon blinked at him before smiling. He made a tighter fist, but pumped at the same speed. Sanghyuk bit his lip, but that didn't fully muffle his deep groan. It gave Taekwoon chills. He lost all will to restrain himself.

“Sanghyuk, look at me.” The shapeshifter moved the hand from his face, gazing down at the witch. Said witch took his dick and rubbed it against his lips. Sanghyuk sucked in a breath and held it at that. Taekwoon gave a small lick to the slit before slowly moving his tongue around the whole tip. 

“O-oh. . .” Sanghyuk half-moaned.

Taekwoon couldn't help a little bit of the power going to his head. He felt smug as he brought it fully to his mouth and sunk his head. He didn't go all the way for now, stopping halfway. 

Sanghyuk ripped the sheet out from under the bed, causing Taekwoon to be more than a little drawn to giggle. He contained himself, however, as he massaged the younger’s thighs, slowly dragging his head up and down. Sanghyuk whimpered as Taekwoon sucked in his cheeks. He was too far gone to really note the slurp that came with the motion.

If Taekwoon had to work slowly, he often got louder, quickly bobbing his head with cheeks hollowed before pulling off. Sanghyuk sounded like he had ran up the stairs the way he was breathing. Taekwoon was pumping him again, tip against his lips. 

“You like it, baby?” Sanghyuk nodded shyly. He was looking at Taekwoon like he had grown another head. 

“Are you done?” Taekwoon snorted, almost offended. 

“No, I want you to cum down my throat, if you’re fine with that.” Sanghyuk didn’t respond. He had this really hard-to-label look. He was still smiling, but he also looked as though he’d just seen a ghost. 

“Is that a no?”

“You  _ want _ to do that? Wouldn’t that hurt?” 

Taekwoon held up a finger, telling him to wait. Sanghyuk nearly choked on his gasp as Taekwoon pushed his own head down, taking Sanghyuk until he hit the back of his throat. It burned pleasantly, the new thickness and length. He wasn’t like Jaehwan or Hakyeon. He reached new points in his throat. Taekwoon caught a breath, relaxing before swallowing around Sanghyuk.

The shapeshifter moaned. Not a soft, airy moan, but one that was loud and heavy and nearly got Taekwoon hard again. Taekwoon pulled his head back slightly, looking up at Sanghyuk with watery eyes. He placed the younger's hands in his hair. Sanghyuk twitched in his mouth. Once Sanghyuk held his head more confidentially, he started moving again. He was trying to give his best work to Sanghyuk, make this a very impressive first blowjob. He whimpered around the cock as the fists holding his hair suddenly tightened. Baby boy must not have known his strength, not that Taekwoon was complaining. He loved acting as everyone's cum dump, even if he would  _ never _ verbally admit that. He sucked on what he could get to, not able to move with Sanghyuk's grip. 

“O-oh God Taekwoon,” hearing Sanghyuk say something so sweet had Taekwoon rushing in the second he could move his head. The younger did what could only be described as a squeal as the witch quickly bobbed his head. 

“You're going to make me cum,” Hyuk choked out, whining, face flushed a bright shade of crimson. 

Taekwoon popped off. His lips were even more red than normal. Spit soaked his chin.

“I'm trying to.” 

“But it's bad if it's premature,” Sanghyuk whined, looking away as he found the right word. Taekwoon rolled his eyes. He was licking at the dick like it was candy, a treat for a sweet kitty. 

“You're just excited. It's normal.” Sanghyuk whined but it fell on deaf ears. Taekwoon sucked the upper portion until he started milking out moans. Sanghyuk bucked his hips gently, unconsciously as he moaned.

“Taekwoon, fuck, Taekwoon I-” Sanghyuk kept babbling, mostly just reciting the witch's name over and over. Taekwoon grabbed his hand and put it on his head, trying to communicate his idea by pushing his head down with their hands. It took Sanghyuk awhile to understand what he meant. 

“Should I- should I do it slow? I don't want to hurt you.” Taekwoon popped off, looking at Hyuk with a “do what you please” look before returning to his treat. 

Sanghyuk seemed a little reluctant; but Taekwoon moaning once he started encouraged him, confidence growing in his stomach. Taekwoon relaxed himself as Sanghyuk made him bob his head, that slight rock of his hips was getting more noticeable.

That meant he could get Sanghyuk to lead, he just needed to get him horny enough. Taekwoon could finally take the backseat like this. He just let his mouth be used will he groped the younger's thighs. Every once and awhile he'd moan just to keep Sanghyuk on edge.

“Do the thing a-again. Your cheeks . . .” 

Taekwoon hollowed his cheeks curiously, looking up to gauge the response. More of his impression came from the fact that Sanghyuk snapped his hips quickly at the suction, choking Taekwoon from his surprise. Sanghyuk was lucky the witch's throat could take some abuse. The shapeshifter was clearly eager to come, considering his new unconscious roughness and his still growing speed. He was almost fucking his mouth like hyper puppy Jaehwan would. It was good to see him forgetting himself and just coming into a more confident place. Taekwoon didn't even expect him to do anything when he was shown to clutch hair. The shapeshifter was full of surprises. 

“I'm- it's-” Taekwoon understood Sanghyuk's fragmented speech. He pulled the hands from his hair and took control of the situation again. Sanghyuk was putty in his hands as he swallowed him down again. The shapeshifter only started trying to pull him away when Taekwoon started humming while having his nose in hair. The witch didn't move. Sanghyuk's hands were everywhere before one was covering his mouth. Behind the hand were muffled sweats and cries of Taekwoon's name. 

Sanghyuk came. A lot. More than expected. Taekwoon had to pull back so the thick substance wasn't splashing against the back of his throat. Despite the choking threat, Taekwoon happily swallowed down the younger's cum once he was safe. Taekwoon  _ was _ secretly a cum slut, but what Sanghyuk did as he climaxed really stole the show. The witch unwittingly watched him with heart eyes. After the last heavy drop met Taekwoon's tongue, he pulled away.

The younger simply fell back onto the bed, chest heaving. He stared up at Taekwoon, tired, as he watched the witch rub his neck. He massaged his jaw as well before easily climbing up onto the bed, snuggling into the weaker man's side. Sanghyuk was staring up at the ceiling, shaken. 

“That felt  _ really _ nice.” Taekwoon softly exhaled through his nose, amused. He came up on one elbow so he could kiss at the younger, brushing his thumb across the bridge of his nose.

“So you'd like to do it again?”

“Yes! I mean, if you'd like that too.” Taekwoon couldn't help himself, he just had to kiss the cute shapeshifter. He was so innocent and sweet. 

“I mean, the boys dont come home for a few hours.” Taekwoon laughed at Sanghyuk's horrified expression. “I'm joking baby.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate titles include: Me as Sanghyuk when My Wife Sucks the Dick I Dont Have. (Context: I'm trans)
> 
> Tumblr: Minoru-Hayashi   
> Vixx Twitter: @russAntri


	20. Section 19: Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the taekhyuk I wanted to post LAST week. Consider this a TaekHyuk double feature. 
> 
> Another fluff chapter, and the first of the first meetings/confessions!
> 
> I forgot to type this publishing it, DO NOT KISS SOMEONE WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION. I UNDERSTAND THIS IS A BAD TROUPE. CONSENT IS EVERYTHING.
> 
> Edit number two: i can’t get the image to work, so you’ll have to open it in my deviant art. https://www.deviantart.com/rus-ant/art/chapter-19-illustration-Taekhyuk-794809497

“That's where we all met,” Taekwoon mentioned offhand, driving past the bar. The building was mundane, though created a certain eerie yet sensual mood with its red and blue lighting. Ever since about ten years back, the club didn't have to hide it's true intentions. Monsters were the skeletons found in the worlds collective closet. That's not to say they weren't know before. That's only when the government decided to actually acknowledge them as people too and offer any kind of protection. Sanghyuk looked at the building as it blurred by, curiosity painting him.

“You guys met at a _bar_?”

“Blood bar, and yes. That place is a staple of the community, whether humans knew it or not.” Sanghyuk turned to the witch.

“I want to go.”

Taekwoon raised his brows, glancing over at the shapeshifter skeptically.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, it was important to you guys. I want to know what it's like.” Taekwoon chewed on his lip, speaking softly as he looked at both sides of the street.

“You don't need to do that, Hyuk.”

“But-”

“You won't like it.” Sanghyuk looked back out the window silently. The hum of the car was the only noise before the shapeshifter softly grumbled,

“I'll just ask Hakyeon or Jaehwan.”

“Just because I say no doesn't mean they'll say yes.”

“I don't see why not.” Taekwoon glared behind Sanghyuk as Hakyeon casually responded. The moment they had came into the house, Sanghyuk dragged the witch over to Hakyeon.

“Hakyeon.”

“The rest of us met there, I don't see why baby boy cant go. Plus, it's good exercise for your confidence.” The shapeshifter suddenly slackened. Had he really not thought of how many people would be there?

“Hakyeon!” Taekwoon whined again, as though maybe it were just a problem in the vampire’s ears that had him ignoring Taekwoon.

“I can go with!” Jaehwan eagerly chimed in, smiling big and warm. He came to Sanghyuk's side, arm wrapping around his back. Taekwoon was pushed out of the picture entirely. Hakyeon raised a brow, hand on his hip.

“Are you actually going to stay with him?” Jaehwan scowled, offended, before his lips dropped into a bratty frown.

“I-well, yeah, you're right.” The vampire nodded, smug.

“That's what I thought. Taekwoon can go with you, if you want him to.” Sanghyuk looked back to find the witch, but found no one there. He slowly turned back to Hakyeon.

“Yeah, I'm fine with that. He didn't seem that happy about it, though.”

“He's just worried. I'll talk to him love.” Hakyeon pat the shapeshifter's cheek, affirming the deal and returning to what he was doing prior. Sanghyuk held the cheek, buffering. He half listened as Jaehwan followed after Hakyeon and asked if he was able to tag along. He heard the bickering, soft and stubborn, and he almost smiled when he saw Taekwoon’s face scrunch in defeat. Almost.

“I’m sorry I made you come with,” Sanghyuk weakly attempted, his voice breaking the stiff atmosphere of the car ride. The radio was still playing, but somehow there was still that awkward tension in the air. Sanghyuk was in the back of the car, leaning forward to speak to the witch, who was driving. Jaehwan did end up being able to come. He was in the passenger seat, looking over in interest as Sanghyuk broke him out of his trance.

“It’s fine, Hyogi.” The shapeshifter shrunk at the flat response. He didn’t really expect Taekwoon to get _actually_ mad. He often acted pouty and upset, but it was clear it was nothing more than that. An act. This though, he was genuinely huffy. It was too late to say they could just go back. They were already in town. Jaehwan shifted, his hand slipping onto Taekwoon’s thigh gently.

“Hey, cut him some slack.” Taekwoon sighed, deep and loud.

“I’m not _angry_. This idea just, it gives me a bad feeling. I don’t want anything to happen.” Jaehwan offered a half smile back at sanghyuk.

“He’s just being protective, he doesn’t want the createns to snatch up his precious baby boy.”

“I did not call them createns,” Taekwoon chimed in.

“You were thinking it, though.”

“Jaehwan, do you want me to turn this car around?”

“No, I want alcohol in my system and have people call me pretty.” Taekwoon snorted.

“You can just do that at home with Hakyeon.” Jaehwan pouted his lips, looking out the window again.

“Yes, but I _know_ Hakyeon.” Taekwoon scoffed, pulling into a parking spot. Sanghyuk felt like he was walking in water, following behind them as they approached the bar. Their banter was the crash of the waves, and the cold autumn breeze was the water rushing over him. Jaehwan glanced back at the shapeshifter. He grabbed his hand and held it before returning to arguing like it was just an offhand habit to guide Sanghyuk like a shy child. Then again, that wasn’t too far from the truth. You could hear the soft sounds of- maybe a sax?- playing from within once you got close enough to the door. Approaching it, Jaehwan started excitedly bouncing.  


“Taekwoon, my boy! I never expected to see you here again.” Taekwoon was immediately pulled into a handshake once a man behind the bar saw him. The witch offered a gentle smile, nodding as it seemed his arm was about to be torn off.

“This place will always be special.” The man, an older fellow with a glowing positive smile and hair in thick dreads that were pulled back in a ponytail, laughed, covering his heart.

“You're so sweet to me. Where's your little parasite?” Taekwoon waved his hand and Sanghyuk followed in Jaehwan's example by stepping forward with him.

“Work. You remember Jaehwan. Sanghyuk is a new friend of ours.” The man and Jaehwan exchanged a hug, Jaehwan receiving a heavy pat to the back.

“It's good to see you again, Jaehwan. The bar hasn't been as bright since you stopped working it.” Jaehwan grinned, snorting.

“Don't try and get me to come back. I can see what you're doing.” The man raised his hands, stepping back again.

“Forgive a man for trying. I see my persuasion needs some work.” He came down from his deep chuckle before finally giving Sanghyuk attention.

“I started this bar. I knew the boys when they were regulars.” Sanghyuk nodded, meekly taking his hand and shaking it.

“Hakyeon took me in.” The man nodded, chuckling.

“Yeah, I could assume as much. He always liked taking in strays. I can remember when Taekwoon first came in and they hit it off. Lord in heaven that sends me back.”

“It’s been nearly forty years now,” Taekwoon softly noted.

“Has it really been that long?” Taekwoon nodded, the man softly mouthing “wow.” Sanghyuk shuffled forward, intrigued but intimated about asking.

“Does that mean you're a vampire, too? Since you've been here so long.” The man puffed, grinning big enough that Sanghyuk could see fangs slide out.

“Certainly. Don't look like any vamp you've ever seen, huh?” Sanghyuk shrunk back a bit, feeling bad for asking hearing the man's tone in response.

“He was raised human, Sullivan. Hakyeon was the first monster he met.” Sullivan ran his hand back over his head, staring at Sanghyuk with wide eyes.

“Lord in heaven. You poor boy.” Sanghyuk shrugged.

“It’s . . . Fine. I'm not mad at them for raising me the only way they knew how.” Sullivan nodded, staring thoughtfully at the boy. He spoke as he made his way back behind the bar.

“You've got a tender heart, I see why they like you.” He looked back to the older two. “Some of your old friends come around, they're more than likely all gathered together as the oldies.”

“Are you trying to shoo us off before I even get anything?” Jaehwan mocked offense, making Sullivan burst into a loud laugh. He smacked the bar, summoning Jaehwan closer. Taekwoon walked off with Sanghyuk in his grip.

Sanghyuk sat on the couch, nervously watching the people about him as he rubbed his thumb over the rim of his glass. Jaehwan had given it to him, insisting he at least have something before scurrying off. Taekwoon reluctantly went to see the friends Sullivan talked about. It took all of Sanghyuk's power to get the witch to stop fretting and actually leave Sanghyuk's side. He wasn't a baby. He'd be fine.

The bar wasn't as loud as Sanghyuk expected. Maybe that was on account of the fact it was a bad rather than a club. There was still music bumping somewhere distantly, but it wasn't nearly as ear splitting, and it was much more relaxed. The bar reeked of old spirit, even down to the couches. The spirit of long since changed monsters hung in the air, really showing this was their place. It had age and it had heart.

The main room held many more couches than it did tables, though there were a few to the far sides. everything was dark, black or a deep warming brown. For a blood bar, there was actually rare amounts of red. The customers were what added color and life to the den of sorts. There were plenty of vampires, or at least what Hyuk assumed to be vampires; but there was also an abundance of other monsters. He couldn't help staring in wonder as anyone passed him. He was uneasy with these new people, yet at the same time he felt oddly comforted. He didn't feel entirely out of place.

It put a weird feeling in his chest, to be suddenly happy and comfortable with his monster self, something he took displeasure in all his life. Being here with other monsters, _supernatural beings_ he corrected himself, actually made him happy.

He was glad he was given permission to come. He never knew this sense of belonging. Sinking back into the couch, he could feel himself shedding his faux face.

There was a couple across from him, sharing a armchair originally made for one. A woman and her girlfriend. A werewolf and her feline companion. The wolf stared up at the other, who was sitting on the arm of the chair. The feline offered a smile, coming down to kiss her. The wolf held her face, deepening the kiss. Sanghyuk shifted in his seat seeing it all transpire. Seeing the loving exchange admittedly inspired his mind to wander. He thought of Taekwoon, smiling down at him, holding his face and kissing him.

Then he wondered why he thought that.

He thought he choked out all those inappropriate feelings with Hakyeon. He blamed those on Hakyeon being so handsome and being the first person to really show _love_ for him, having shown him this new world. His love for Hakyeon was just an inappropriate way of showing his appreciation. Though he did love the feeling of getting bitten by the older, charming . . .. _Not the point!_ This was about figuring out why in the world he now, apparently, wanted to be sweet on the vampire's witch.

Taekwoon was quiet and reserved, but he was very doting on the young shapeshifter. He mothered him in a way. He'd even been doing that all night. The way he fretted over everything little thing pertaining to Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk wasn't dumb, he knew a crush when he felt one. He now recognized that unidentified flutter in his heart every time Taekwoon touched his head and asked if he was alright. He knew that smile that creeped onto his face anytime he got a hug from the witch. Oh God, he was whipped and he hadn’t even noticed. That would explain his rare lingering eyes that would travel Taekwoon's face before settling on his lips. His pretty bow lips he loved watching curve around his words.

“You're alright?” Sanghyuk looked up to see that very mouth, stuck in its neutral pout. Taekwoon was in front of him, looking down at him with hands in his own pockets. Sanghyuk quickly sat up, properly, clearing his throat as he nodded. As he was trying to smooth himself out, the witch sat down next to him. It gave Sanghyuk a nervousness, as though Taekwoon knew what he had been thinking about. He tried to compromise with his own mind by scooting closer to Taekwoon, putting them hip to hip. If Taekwoon noticed, he didn't seem to mind. His hand made the shapeshifter jump out of his skin as it came down to rest on his knee. Sanghyuk had to find something to say to distract from his shyness.

“Were your friends here?” Taekwoon nodded.

“Some of them. They were happy to see me.”

“That's good!”

“I told them about you, and Jaehwan.” Sanghyuk couldn't help feeling giddy. It was a normal comment, but that Taekwoon thought of him when he wasn't around was cause for celebration in the shapeshifter's poor whipped mindset.

“What did you do without us?” Sanghyuk froze, a short “ha” leaving his lips. He hadn't done shit.

“People watching. I've never seen so many people like me.” The hand on his knee started massaging into it comfortingly. It made Sanghyuk fluster.

“You feel like you belong.” Sanghyuk nodded quickly. Taekwoon was so quick to a conclusion, astute.  
“It’s nice.” Taekwoon offered a slight smile, a little turn of the lips. Just that had Sanghyuk smiling back, lovesick. Gosh, Taekwoon was so handsome.  
“That’s why safe spaces are important.” There was a pause. A breathe in conversation for a sudden urge to settle into Sanghyuk. An invasive thought that he instinctively moved to voice.  
“Taekwoon?”  
“Hm?”  
“Are you . . .” Sanghyuk suddenly realized the weight of the question, and instantly tried to find something else to say. “Are you comfortable around me?” Taekwoon raised his brows. He wasn’t expecting that. He gave Sanghyuk a look over (much to the shapeshifter’s embarrassment) before softly taking the glass from his hands. The alcohol was barely drank, the liquid sloshing as Taekwoon put the cup on the table. Taekwoon was facing him now, their knees touching. One of his petite hands came up to the shapeshifter’s face, holding it up by his chin so they could look at one another.  
“I’m glad to know you, Han Sanghyuk.” They held their stare. Taekwoon’s face was stern, he was serious about this. Sanghyuk simply melted as he couldn’t help the happy buzz and jerk of tears he felt at the admission. To have confirmation that he was loved, it soothed him.

Taekwoon squeaked, wide eyed as he was tightly hugged. He gently wrapped his arms around the younger, softly rubbing up the expanse of his back. Sanghyuk rested his face in Taekwoon’s shoulder, admittedly trying to breath in his clean scent. It was the laundry soap, but there was a floral hint that was out of place, separate. Not to mention, Taekwoon was warm. He could just see himself snuggling into the elder, his teddy bear. Taekwoon wasn't going to mention how the younger began rubbing his head against him like a cat would. It was cute, sweet.  
Sanghyuk quickly pulled back. Best to stop doing that before he choke on his crush. Taekwoon looked at him with something akin to surprise before he smiled, calmly petting Sanhyuk’s hair. The shapeshifter lost all his words.  
“Uh, thanks. I really- I’m really glad you said that.” The witch hummed, still petting him. Sanghyuk felt like he was going to melt.

  
“Why are we petting Sanghyuk?” The shapeshifter looked up as Jaehwan's hand joined Taekwoon's.

“He was being sweet,” Taekwoon simplified, still with that almost knowing smile. Jaehwan guffawed.

“You're just sweet on him. You spend the whole day whining about not wanting to take him and now you're here babying him.” Taekwoon's hand came down and he looked up to scowl at Jaehwan. Sanghyuk would miss that hand. Jaehwan just smiled back at the witch. His hands slowly moved to Taekwoon's face before squishing the witch's cheeks.

“You're whipped,” He dragged out in sing song, rubbing the cheeks in circles. Taekwoon grabbed his wrist, glaring now. Jaehwan just looked at his face happily. Then, catching Taekwoon completely off guard, he kissed the witch. It wasn't a peck. It was a full, heated, kiss. Taekwoon even fell back into the couch from the force, or at least that's what Sanghyuk assumed. Said shapeshifter was a little more than flustered as he watched Jaehwan basically attempt shoving his tongue in Taekwoon's mouth. As soon as he did though, Taekwoon pulled his head back.

“You're so needy drunk.”

“First, I'm only buzzed. Second, that doesn't mean much coming from a teary drunk.” Taekwoon smacked the werewolf's arm, offended.

“He cries when he drinks?” Sanghyuk had spent a lot of time with all of them, but he had yet to see any of them drunk off of anything. Taekwoon shook his head but Jaehwan did the opposite.  
“He doesn't drink often but when he does he'll cry and hug onto us and tell us how much he loves us. It's cute even if it's pitiful.”  
“Am I going to have to tell Hakyeon you were being an ass when we get home?” Taekwoon threatened. Jaehwan hummed, laying his head on the witch.  
“And have him use his stern daddy voice and spank me? Please do.” Both Sanghyuk and Taekwoon didn't touch that comment. Sanghyuk didn't want that image in his head, yet it came anyway, and it somehow gave him chills. Now was not the time to ask why Jaehwan bent over Hakyeon’s lap and whimpering with every smack gave him goosebumps. There was enough self realization tonight. Jaehwan pushed away from Taekwoon with a huff, tromping off like it was some tragedy.

“I’ll just go since I’m obviously not welcome.” He threw the comment over his shoulder, in a way that was clearly meant to attack Taekwoon. You could tell he intended it to by the brief glimpse of a smirk on his lips before he made his way off. Taekwoon resisted, but still managed to fall in the trap.

“I’ll be back,” he explained to Sanghyuk, grasping his shoulder before walking off after the werewolf. Sanghyuk was alone again.

Taekwoon had a type, an obvious statement but one that hit Sanghyuk like a bag of bricks. Just look at Jaehwan and Hakyeon. They were confident, often bossy, and both equally as handsome, though maybe pretty was a better word for Jaehwan.

They were both a lot of what Sanghyuk was not. Although, Jaehwan did say Taekwoon was sweet on him. Enough time being near Hakyeon and Taekwoon told him that in their day, it did mean a care for someone, but it almost always was used with couples. Hakyeon was always saying the witch was “too sweet on him.” Could he- could he really be sweet on someone like Sanghyuk? He wasn’t the other two, but acting like someone you're not was the essential part of shapeshifting. If he wasn’t what Taekwoon liked, he could always make himself so.

“I like you much better as yourself, Hyogi.” Hakyeon’s voice rang in Sanghyuk’s head, reminding him of the first time he actually showed the vampire his true face. It was a very personal moment, and one that Hakyeon effortlessly comforted him through. His inner Hakyeon was speaking to him. He knew he should be himself, for him and this new found crush. This would be so much easier if he also had Hakyeon’s confidence. Sanghyuk just had to make do with his basically nonexistent one. God, he needed to do something before he drowned in his thoughts.

Hyuk found his way to the source of the music. There was another room, devoid of any furniture but certainly full of people. The music reminded Sanghyuk of what Hakyeon would play at home. His old records that had been collected over decades. Right now, the dance floor was full of couples, softly swaying to old jazz. In the center of the crowd was Taekwoon and Jaehwan.

They were dancing together, obviously. But it was oddly domestic and gentle for the both of them. Jaehwan's arms were wrapped around Taekwoon's waist while the witch held the werewolf's shoulders. They were taking slow methodical steps, slowly going in circles. On both their faces were smiles. Warm, loving smiles. Jaehwan was talking, Sanghyuk could see his lips moving. Taekwoon just kept his head hung however, eyes closed. They looked..so in love. Even when Jaehwan started rubbing up Taekwoon's sides, it seemed innocent. He was the touchy one, so it might have just been reflexive. Sanghyuk wanted to smile seeing them kiss sweetly, but some kind of sour feeling buried into his stomach.

It wasn't jealousy, or at least he didn't think it was. He just… he couldn't help wanting to be in that place. He wanted to hold Taekwoon in his arms and making him smile and kiss him. He wanted to be able to make Taekwoon happy. Jaehwan and Hakyeon could do that. They could treat Taekwoon like a princess and he'd gladly accept. They could kiss him bringing food to the dinner table. They could place him on their laps without resistance. They could fall asleep snuggled up to Taekwoon. Taekwoon had two men that spoiled and completed him, and then he had Sanghyuk. Inexperienced, shy, Sanghyuk. A baby that was suddenly just dropped into his life on the whimsey of his husband.

He wasn't jealous, he was envious. He slinked off with that ugly feeling settled in his gut. He sunk into the first chair he found. A stool at the bar.

“Hey, no melting into my bar please.” Sanghyuk pulled up, formerly having been resting his head on his arms on top of the counter. He reconstituted, holding himself together enough to not melt away.

“Sorry…” The bartender gave him a concerned look, speaking as she put money in the register nearby.

“What's your issue? You look depressed.” Sanghyuk looked up at her, tired.

“Are you asking just to ask or do you want me to buy something?” The bartender scoffed.

“I'm asking because I don't want people to sink into a crisis at my bar. Ruins the mood. What's wrong smart ass?” Sanghyuk sunk again, tracing a toothpick on the bar.

“I have a crush on someone who doesn't need me.” The bartender winced, speaking to him as she took other orders.

“That is pretty bad. How do you know he doesn't need you?” Sanghyuk looked up at her, explaining as though it were plain as day.

“He already has two other boyfriends.” The bartender froze, giving Sanghyuk a very confused look before slowly getting back to work.

“Yeah, I think I'd feel pretty defeated too.” This wasn't making Sanghyuk feel better. He was starting to melt again from just the crushing sadness of his situation.

“He doesn't need someone like me. He wouldn't be anywhere near my league even if he was single. He's so handsome, and sweet, and smart.” She placed a glass of water in front of the pitiful Sanghyuk.

“Hey now, don't talk like that. Who's to say you're not all those same things?”

“Me.”

“That's your issue then. I doubt anyone in your life hasn't said things like that to you at least once.” Hyuk thought back to Hakyeon. The vampire was always complimenting him, cheering him on. Somehow it never crossed Hyuk's mind to get confidence from what other people said. Sanghyuk drank his water, seriously thinking about the advice.

“And if this guy has two other boyfriends, who's to say he won't take another?” Sanghyuk opened his mouth, but closed it. She was right. No one but Taekwoon could say whether he'd want another boyfriend. God, Sanghyuk felt stupid.

“I don't know how to tell him though… .”

“I can't help you there buddy. I'm not too good with romance. I just know people.” The shapeshifter nodded, thanking her anyway. It gave him some food for thought.

“Hyogi, we should go soon.” The shapeshifter nodded, standing up from the bar stool. Taekwoon was scanning the room like a hawk.

“Still can’t find Jaehwan?” The witch huffed.

“No, he ran off with someone and I haven't been able to find him. You’d think with how loud he is you could find him anywhere.” It was a joke, but the nerves that jumped up into Sanghyuk’s throat made it hard to laugh. Taekwoon spared a glance up at the taller, a little surprised by the quiet act.

“I’ll help you look for him.” The werewolf was definitely the social butterfly of the two, so it was likely he could be anywhere. Despite saying he was going to help, his mind was a little too preoccupied to actually be helpful. Should he just rush in? If he did that, what would happen if Taekwoon didn’t feel the same? Despite how small and fragile he looked, the witch and his magic were no laughing business. But if he were to wait, he would just keep pushing it off. It wasn’t like he’d never see Taekwoon again, but he’d probably never build up confidence again and just procrastinate till the end of time. Instead of looking in the crowd, all Sanghyuk could see was Taekwoon’s face. All he wanted to see was the witch. Even though his face was angry as he scoured the crowd, Sanghyuk couldn’t help but be love struck. He was so pretty . . .

“Taekwoon.” The witch stopped walking, looking back to Sanghyuk. He turned, hands in his pockets.

“What is it?”

“You're really pretty.” _Shit_! That's not what he wanted to say! It just slipped out. The witch kind of squinted at Sanghyuk before hesitantly thanking him. Sanghyuk gaped like a fish for water, absolutely lost looking at the witch before him. Taekwoon stepped in, now looking concerned.

“Sanghyuk, is everything okay?” Taekwoon's thin fingers met his skin and instantly he was feeling soothed. That didn't stop the insistent tremor in his heart though.

“I-I'd like to do something.” Taekwoon raised his brows. Fuck this was hard. There was no way to back out however. He groaned, rubbing his face with one hand.

Taekwoon squeaked as Sanghyuk rushed in. The shapeshifter grabbed him by the biceps and pushed their lips together. It took a moment for Taekwoon to even understand how to respond. Slowly though, he melted into the embrace. He wrapped Sanghyuk's belt loops and around his fingers and pushed back lightly, showing that he accepted the kiss. Sanghyuk's hands slid up to hold his face instead. Taekwoon had to say, he liked the size difference. He liked how Sanghyuk draped over him and made him feel like he was surrounded in a weighted blanket. He felt a little disappointed when the younger pulled away.

“You're . . . really nice, and handsome, and when you're with me I feel all homey.” Taekwoon blinked before softly reaching up and cupping Sanghyuk's cheek. The younger stared before ducking his head and softly putting his hand over the witch's. Taekwoon watched as a smile bloomed onto his face. Taekwoon suddenly felt very, very in love.

“I love you, too, Hyogi,” Taekwoon softly assured, smiling back at the sweet boy. Sanghyuk put on a pouty glare.

“I didn't even get to say it!” Taekwoon couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't one of his brief, light chuckles. This was full body and had him pulling Sanghyuk in for another kiss. Sanghyuk was a little adept at this, but he had kissed someone before!

_Like, twice._

They did ending up finding Jaehwan. In fact, they found Jaehwan almost right after the brief intermission for confessions. The werewolf was, as he said, half drunk. This meant he was coherent, but a lot more touchy than he would normally be. While draping himself over Sanghyuk's shoulders, he explained that he had run into some old customers. The shapeshifter wasn't really sure what that implied, but he now knew they were the types to greet Jaehwan with unsolicited PDA.

Taekwoon drove them home as he had driven them to the bar. The trip was much more enjoyable this time around. Sanghyuk was practically bursting at the seams the whole ride. Taekwoon had grabbed his hand and held it. Their fingers were intertwined while music played and Jaehwan slept in the back seat. The city slowly faded into suburb. As Sanghyuk followed the passing trees and shining stars, he couldn't help seeing the star beside him as even more beautiful.

  


Bonus

“Darling please! Just tell me what happened.” Taekwoon ignored Hakyeon as he slipped into his pajama bottoms. He turned back to the bed to find Hakyeon leaning towards him, looking up at him pitifully.

“Move, you're on the blanket.”

“Taekwoon!” The witch just shooed him with his hand. The vampire moved to his side, crossing his arms as he huffed. Taekwoon comfortably settled into bed, his back to Hakyeon. There was a silence before Hakyeon was looming over him, begging again.

“I just want to know what happened. You three came home and haven't said a word since!”

“Jaehwan was tired.” Hakyeon rolled his eyes.

“Yes I understand Jaehwan's situation, but what about you and baby boy? You both looked like you were on cloud nine.” Taekwoon picked at a string on the pillow, biting his lip to try and suppress a smile.

“It was a good night out.”

“Taekwooooon,” Hakyeon groaned, falling back onto the bed with a thump.


	21. Section 20: Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the Hongbin content you asked for, but it's the Hongbin content you got. I really like writing Jaehwan and Hongbin together just because they're brat duo. 
> 
> Faux: blood substitute, what Hongbin has lived off of for years   
> SN/supernatural: pretty straightforward. What modern monsters use instead of monster.

“Would you be mad if I started..  _ going out _ again?” The way going out was said made it clear there was more to it than just spending his nights out. The other three looked up at Jaehwan in confusion. 

“Do you want to go back to work?” Hakyeon questioned softly.

“Is it something about us?” Sanghyuk added, his anxiety ringing through. Jaehwan quickly shook his head.

“No! To both. I just… I kind of miss? It?” 

“Are you sure it wouldn't bring up too many bad memories?” Taekwoon spoke, considerate. He was being a concerned mother again. 

“If I find someone good it won't be an issue. I don't want to do it all the time. I was just thinking about it last night, well, I've been thinking about it for awhile, but I want to get back out there. I love you guys but I miss that thrill.” All three of them silently chewed on the information.

“I don't… feel okay with you doing  _ that _ with just random people. It feels like a bad idea.” 

“Sanghyuk I made money for years just fucking people I didn't know.” Hakyeon held up a hand, cooling Jaehwan down. The wolf shrunk, apologizing to Sanghyuk. 

“You have to understand we're worried Hwannie. I mean, me and Taekwoon met you when they were trying to pick a fight with you. We don't want you to be alone without any help if something goes wrong.” Jaehwan sunk, putting his head on his arms on the table. 

“I don't have to…” 

“We're not saying no, you need to give us time Jaehwan,” Taekwoon defended. “You just told us all this. We can't all agree on something like that right away.” Jaehwan nodded, looking back to the table once the witch was done. 

“You're right. I'm not being patient. I'm sorry.” 

“Its okay,” they all comforted. He smiled lightly as he got various forgiving kisses. 

* * *

It took a week of discussion. All of them put down what they felt okay with, what made them anxious, and what made them absolutely against it. After it was all laid out, it was clear the main concern was Jaehwan meeting someone bad. They weren't going to impede his freedom to go out by coming with him, but they didn't want him to be in danger all by himself either. Having all their cards on the table didn't really answer the question, at least not yet.

“I have an idea,” Hakyeon announced when he came in from work one day. They all perked up looking at him. He pulled his phone from his jacket, making his pitch before all of them. 

“I talked to some of the younger coworkers and they gave me some ideas. I think we should look up one of those dating things and find someone that's not absolutely despicable.” 

“So I get to go out and hoe.” 

“You get to go out with someone we can all agree on. They taught me a lot about these things. People have to make a profile and basically sell themselves. Describe themselves and make them look good.” The other three looked at eachother, exchanging stares and nods. Jaehwan returned his eyes to Hakyeon. 

“Alright, let's get ourselves a new man.” 

It took many, _many_ accounts for them to get to a good choice. At first they just all gathered on the couch and scrolled through, nitpicking together. Eventually though, it just became habit for Jaehwan to select a random account and start reading out loud.

“Fang-bangers, don't even try.” 

“I do not see what their issue is with people who like monsters! That is the fifth one that's been like that!” 

“Where was the term fang-banger when we first got together? I love that.”

“Jaehwan!”

There was no shortage of discomforting people on these dating sites. Jaehwan's account was admittedly weak, but he still had people either coming in for a hookup or to whine about monsters even existing. It was no wonder the other three never trusted messages to the account. 

One was special though. Jaehwan was sitting on the kitchen island as he got a message. 

“Hey there. Good to find another supernatural on here,” Jaehwan read the text out loud. 

“Read his account,” Taekwoon responded from the other room. Jaehwan opened his account.

“Shit, okay. His name is Hongbin. He's handsome. He's "29", and he's a vampire.” Sanghyuk leaned in where you could see his face around the corner. 

“Sounds good so far.” Jaehwan nodded at him, looking back to the account excitedly. 

“He went to college. He's a writer, not published though.” 

“Sounds a lot more mature than half the men on here,” Hakyeon commented. Taekwoon muttered and agreement. 

“He games a lot, you might like him too Hyogi. Bare minimum cooking skills. Would enjoy walks at sunset if he could be in the sun. Love me a smartass.” 

“Anything else?”

“uh, no, but he does have a few pictures and damn. He's like, obnoxiously pretty.” 

“Thanks,” Hakyeon sarcastically chimed in. Jaehwan quickly came into the living room, showing them the picture of him at probably his own house, pink hoodie on and big heart shaped smile shining. 

“Damn,” Taekwoon mumbled, making the other's laugh at the unexpected response. Jaehwan returned to his messages. 

“Should I talk to him?” 

“Yeah, he seems reliable.” Jaehwan eagerly sat down on Hakyeon's lap, texting back. 

“Hey, sorry, I was looking at your profile.” 

“lol already stalking me? I see” 

“Sanghyuk, what does lol mean?” 

“Laugh out loud, he thought you were funny.” Jaehwan nodded slowly before quickly returning to his phone. 

“Can't ever be too sure.”

“I get it. The amount of fetishizing shit on here makes my head spin.” 

“Yeah, what did gay Asian monsters ever do to you?” Jaehwan bit his lip before correcting himself. “Supernaturals, sorry, I'm just use to calling us that.”

“Lmao exactly and no worries, I don't mind people reclaiming the slur.” He continued, “My college didn't like SN too much, reserved town. Monster got thrown around a lot when I first changed.” 

“I'm sorry.” “Does that mean you changed in college?”

“yeah I nearly starved before realizing what had happened. Scared the shit out of my roommate when I smelt his blood and got hungry.” 

Jaehwan had to show Hakyeon that little snippet. The elder chuckled, nodding his head. 

“No one ever bothers to explain what we have to do after we change.” 

“I can relate to the confusion. It’s scary waking up one day at thirteen not understanding you’re in heat cause your dad is a very much human ass.”

“Yikes, you didn’t know you were a werewolf?”

“I’m a hybrid, and I did, but I didn't know all the intricacies. Like we have heats, or knots.”

“Should I ask?”

“Not unless you want a gross biology lesson.”

“Note taken, I'm still curious though. Let me learn about you ;)”

Jaehwan couldn’t help but feel a little giddy. Hakyeon let out a puff as Jaehwan fully laid against him, too caught up in his conversation. He wanted to know about Jaehwan! 

“Heat is just a mating period. I’ll just want to get railed for a week straight. Knot forms at the base of my dick, dogs have them for mating. It’s like, a big golf ball size.”

“Glad I asked now. That would have been an interesting conversation later on.”

“Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“No, it’s just different. It’s like warning people about my fangs.”

Jaehwan was feeling a little ballsy. He decided to flirt a little. Test the waters. 

“You can take a bite out of me whenever you like, just in case you were worried.”

“Lol, forward, I like it. If we’re comforting each other on weird monster bits, then I’ll gladly help you with these heats.” 

Jaehwan bit his lip, wiggling on top of Hakyeon. This was working shockingly well. Hongbin was dignified, respectful, but could obviously handle a little flirting. Jaehwan was enjoying this back and forth. 

“You sure about that? They can be rather demanding ;)” a pause. Several instances of three typing dots appear and reappearing before finally, 

“Oh I can handle it. We can go that whole week if that's what the “heat” wants.” 

“Jaehwan you’re giggling like a schoolgirl,” Sanghyuk teased. The werewolf stuck out his tongue. 

“Shut up, he’s cute.”

“You’re still talking to him?” Taekwoon questioned, leaning over to look at the phone screen. Jaehwan nodded, still happily typing away. 

“He’s a good flirt. I like him.” 

“You just started talking to him,” Hakyeon argued. Jaehwan shrugged. 

“So? He’s hot and wants to dick me down. What else could I ask for?” Sanghyuk stood up and came over. Now all of them were watching the phone, observing Jaehwan and Hongbin’s back and forth. 

“Not so sure about the heat, but I know I’m up for it ;p”

“Jaehwan!”

“What?!”

“You don’t just say that!”

“Why not! Let me get dick my way Hakyeon!” 

“You can’t just outright say what you want. There’s no mystery to the game.”

“Okay old man,” Sanghyuk chimed in. Jaehwan wheezed. Hakyeon pouted at them both, feeling cheated. Taekwoon reached over and kissed his cheek sweetly. 

“I still love the way you flirt.”

“Thank you-“

“Old man.”

“Taekwoon!” 

“Hey, I gotta go. I need to stay on my schedule so I don’t fuck it up. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Yes! Definitely. What’s the schedule for?”

“Workout, I can send you a pic later if you like?”

“Please.”

“LMAO, okay horn dog. See you later.” 

Jaehwan gave his phone to the other three. All of them read through the texts, intrigued. After a little debate and conversation, it was decided that they didn't absolutely hate Hongbin as an option. 

(Jaehwan probably drooled over that gym pic for a solid hour. Hongbin was standing in the mirror, tank top showing off his strong arms. He was flexing.)

* * *

“I’m going on my date,” Jaehwan yelled as he trumped down the stairs. He was looking absolutely divine all dolled up. His hair was slicked back out of his face like Hakyeon loved how he did when they first got together. His shirt was cut, stopping at the top of his arms so his collarbones and neck were exposed. He even had done his makeup again, using the orange eyeshadow that made his eyes pop. He was  _ really  _ trying to impress.

“You look nice. People really dress like that for first dates now?” Jaehwan snorted at the vampire that was quickly coming over to fuss over him. 

“Yeah, we stopped wearing suits to dates fifty years ago.” Hakyeon pouted. He was just old fashioned. Jaehwan smacked away the vampire’s hands as he tried to nitpick. “Quit, it took me thirty minutes to look this good.”

“Do you have everything you need?” Jaehwan groaned. He just wanted to get out the door. 

“I have my phone and keys and my wallet in my pocket. I put a condom in my wallet too. Is that good enough?” 

“You really expect to go that far in one night?” Jaehwan stomped his feet on the floor, whining. He pulled Taekwoon in the second he saw the witch coming. 

“Taekwoon! Tell him to let me go to my dick appointment before I’m  _ late _ .” Taekwoon blinked at him before slowly just doing what he was told. 

“Hakyeon, let him go on his date.” 

“You can’t just use Taekwoon against me!” Jaehwan pouted angrily at the vampire before Taekwoon broke free from his grip. The witch came into Hakyeon’s space, hands on his chest. He spoke a breath away from Hakyeon’s lips. 

“Let him go lover. He’ll be fine.” Hakyeon softened under his touch, smiling warmly. He nodded stupidly, easily charmed by the witch.

“He’ll be fine.” Taekwoon nodded. He spoke back at Jaehwan while holding eye contact with Hakyeon. 

“Go, baby. Be safe.” Jaehwan was quickly making his way out the door. 

“Thank you Woonie! Love you!” 

Hongbin sat at a booth, nervously sipping at his glass of Faux every other breath. He was beyond anxious. Jaehwan still had ten minutes, he shouldn't be so antsy. Jaehwan wouldn't be late, Hongbin told himself. It had been thirty minutes since Jaehwan said he was on his way. He probably lived in the country. That's what it was. Absolutely. 

Hongbin let out a breath of relief as he saw the face he was waiting for. Jaehwan was walking over determined. The vampire suddenly felt intimidated, not ready for how beautiful the werewolf looked. Everything he wore fit him well, showing off his figure. He seemed so confident that it made Hongbin feel sweaty. He awkwardly stumbled out of the booth, standing to meet Jaehwan. 

“Hey!” Hongbin tensed as Jaehwan hugged him, caught off guard. 

“It's nice to meet you, Hongbin,” He purred, snuggling into Hongbin's chest. He stole a sniff of the vampire, enjoying the strong cologne. Hongbin pat his back shyly. 

“You too!” Jaehwan pulled away so that they could look at eachother. Hongbin couldn't resist imagining how he'd look with his makeup smeared. 

“You're looking beautiful.” Jaehwan turned his head away, waving his hand. 

“You flatter me.” Jaehwan looked back at the vampire again when he felt a hand tentatively touch his neck. Hongbin had a teasing smile. 

“I'm assuming this was intentional too?” Jaehwan smirked coyly. He moved back to be leaning against the booth table. 

“What? Getting distracted?” He asked innocently. Hongbin followed after him, caging him in place by putting his hands on the table on either side of Jaehwan. 

“You just look delectable sweetheart.” 

“Sweet heart is a little young for me baby. I think I'm what you'd call “an elder gay.”” Hongbin raised his eyebrows in interest. His hands were on Jaehwan's hips. 

“Oh really?”

“Mhm, somewhere in the 50s now, but a lady never talks about her age,” Jaehwan joked. Hongbin was looking at him wide eyed, impressed. 

“Fifty? Damm, I better step up my game then. I didn't know I was speaking to a relic.” They both laughed even though Jaehwan smacked his chest. The vampire's hands were getting dangerously close to holding his ass. Jaehwan missed flirting like this, liked being adored as a cute little plaything. 

Hongbin took up one of his hands and kissed the knuckles.

“My darling, you don't look a day over thirty.” Jaehwan snorted. He pinched Hongbin's cheek. 

“Cute, but you can thank that to slow aging. A puppy doesn't stay a puppy forever.” Hongbin was back to pressing close, hands fully on his ass now. 

“You can always be my puppy,” he lilted, smirk giving Jaehwan pleasurable tingles. The werewolf wrapped arms around his neck, embracing Hongbin right back. 

“Is that just because you want to bang me or am I that pretty?” Hongbin's smile turned a little more innocent, wholesome. 

“Whatever you would like. Though, I will drink you if you keep me around.” 

“I assumed as much when you asked me to come to a blood bar.” Hongbin rolled his eyes. He squeezed Jaehwan's ass, instantly making the elder adopt some serious bedroom eyes. 

Hongbin seemed a lot more meek as he was suddenly pulled in by his shirt. Jaehwan spoke serious and firm even if what he wanted was explicit. 

“I'm keeping you around darling. And tonight I intend on sucking the soul out of you. May I kiss you?” Hongbin blinked, stammered, and then thought of an actual intelligent response. 

“ _ Please _ do.” At the response, Jaehwan basically smashed their faces together. It was teeth and tongue and mess. Jaehwan felt that rush he had so long been torn away from. He was like a long since taken in feral shown the outside again. He turned them so Hongbin pressed against the table. His hands took their moment to explore. On their journey, they found hard abs and pectorals, flexing under his touch. 

Hongbin stumbled behind as Jaehwan suddenly dragged him off. He stomped to the bar, smacking it in determination. 

“Give me room 2.” The bartender looked at the two of them before bashfully sliding over an old fashioned key. Hongbin was being pulled away again. Jaehwan led him to a set of doors on the less populated side of the bar. He opened the second of the three and quickly shut the door once they were both inside by pushing Hongbin against it. The vampire clawed at the door as Jaehwan groped him through his jeans. 

“God I've missed this. You're clean, yeah?” Hongbin nodded, gulping.  _ Straight to the point.  _

“Y-Yeah.” Jaehwan was undoing his jeans for him while kissing him. Hongbin had to grab the werewolf's arms for support. He moaned into the kiss feeling Jaehwan's hand on his bare cock. It massaged into him crudely. He looked down, panting, as Jaehwan pulled away and sunk to his knees. He kissed Hongbin's navel and hip bones before hungrily pulling down the younger's jeans and boxers. 

“Sorry its not- not much,” Hongbin managed to gasp out. Jaehwan hushed him. 

“No, this is perfect.” Hongbin couldn't question him. The wolf quickly brought his cock between his lips and sunk his head down. Some part of Jaehwan had missed this. Not the action, but the fact he was doing it with someone new. Someone he barely even knew. It was fun, playful. Watching Hongbin melt under his hands and tongue was just a bonus. The vampire looked like he was in shambles. His knees had slackened the minute Jaehwan started. His mouth hung open as he gasped and moaned. His hand came into Jaehwan’s hair without him even prompting. Jaehwan could feel the slick accumulating between his thighs as his head was moved for him desperately. Hongbin was by no means big, but it was the heart that counted. Plus, it was nice to get your mouth fucked without nearly choking. Hongbin even praised him! Told him how good he felt and what a good boy Jaehwan was. The werewolf would hate himself forever if he didn't take his chance while he had it. 

He pulled away, wheezing and wiping his mouth. 

“Fuck me.” 

“What?” 

“Please,” Jaehwan may have gotten a little too used to begging with Hakyeon. He looked up with big, desperate eyes. Hongbin seemed too shaken to actually process a response. Jaehwan took that as a suggestion to continue. 

“Oh please please Hongbin. I feel like I’m gonna die I-“ 

“ _ Jaehwan, please _ .” That shut him up. Hongbin motioned for him to stand. He obediently did so, immediately clinging onto the younger. He squealed as he was lifted up, Hongbin carrying him by grasping the underside of his thighs. Jaehwan started kissing at the vampire’s neck while being toted off to the nearest piece of furniture. He was dropped down on the couch. It only took half a second of laying there before he was quickly rolling over, presenting himself. For his shame, he prayed that he didn’t have a wet spot forming from his slick. 

“I don’t have any  _ stuff _ on me.” Jaehwan pulled a condom out of his wallet, explanation quick and vague, “Don’t need lube. Wolves make slick. Explanation later, dick now.” Hongbin snorted again, smugness coming back. 

“Alright your majesty.” Hongbin tugged down Jaehwan’s jeans, leaving them down at the werewolf’s knees. The cold air on his hot slick gave him goosebumps. Hongbin was man handling his ass again, groping him and making him spread. He felt fingers swipe up some of his slick, followed by a soft “oh.” Never been with a werewolf, dearly noted. Jaehwan bit onto his hand as he felt a slick finger push into him before being followed by another. Hongbin didn’t stay very gentle for long.

Jaehwan was pitifully crying out for him and trying to work back on the fingers barely a minute after he started. 

“God, you sound so fucking nice.”

“There’s- there’s plenty more where that came from.” He liked this flirting that was half affectionate, half teasing. The fingers pulled out, and Jaehwan was being moved to stand on his knees, gripping the back of the couch. Hongbin was sticking close, voice right in his ear. 

“Glad I found such a pretty slut. You’re doing so well.”

“Call me that again and I’ll cum on the spot.” Jaehwan got chills at that deep, earthy chuckle right in his ear.  _ God _ , he loved a deep voice. 

“I’ll save it for later then.” There was a crinkle of a wrapper and a pause before he felt Hongbin grinding up against his ass. Jaehwan was quick to work his hips back against him. He pulled Hongbin’s hands onto him, sticking one up his shirt and the other on his hip. 

“Touch me, Please. Fuck, Hongbin.” Hongbin pinched at his nipple, nails sinking into his hip. Jaehwan desperately threw off his shirt, trying to get more contact. Hongbin leaned in and bit at his shoulder. Jaehwan moaned pitifully, trying to reach back at Hongbin’s dick. 

“Easy baby. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Yes but I want it  _ now _ ,” Jaehwan huffed. Hongbin did that soothing chuckle again before pulling away. His hands were taken from Jaehwan.

“F-fuck,” Jaehwan gasped out. 

“Good?”

“Good, please go.” Hongbin kissed his shoulder before beginning to thrust into him. His strong hands were back on Jaehwan’s hips. Jaehwan melted into the back of the couch, letting his staccato moans fill the air. God it felt good. One of Hongbin’s hands came to hold the couch as well, thrusts sharpening. Jaehwan was drooling onto the cushions. He egged Hongbin on. 

“Good, good. More.  _ Please _ , Hongbinnie  _ more _ .” Hongbin did as he was told. Jaehwan was about to reflexively ask for permission before realizing he didn’t need it. He pumped his own cock until he felt his knot growing between his fingers.

Hongbin stopped, swearing as he tried to undo his shirt buttons before ripping it off over his head instead and continuing. Jaehwan couldn’t help indulging himself as he put his hand against Hongbin’s chest for “support.” Of course he had solid fucking abs. Fuck, Jaehwan was in love. The vampire grabbed his wrist, holding his arm back. Somehow that made the werewolf even more dizzyingly aroused.  _ You just like being used  _ Jaehwan responded to himself mentally. Hongbin was so pleasurably rough. He wanted to be held and stretched and fucked by the vampire all night. 

“Oh god, H-Hongbin. . .” Jaehwan barely could string together those three words. They were slurred, and said through a moan. His head was turned for him, letting him see Hongbin’s flushed, but proud, expression. The younger kissed him, sloppy. 

“You’re drooling. How bad did you want this?” 

“So bad. I wanna cum, I want you to c-call me pretty and fill me up. I need it. So bad, p-please.” Jaehwan had started tearing up. He wasn’t even hurt or overstimulated. He just felt so good and wanted more so bad. 

“What do you need, baby?” Now Jaehwan was bubbling over. It had been a long time since he cried begging for something. 

“You, I-I need you. Fuck me.” Hongbin actually stopped instead, hand coming up to wipe tears from his face. 

“Hey are you okay? You’re crying.” Jaehwan buried his face in the couch, sniffling. 

“I wanna cum.” 

“You’re sure? I don’t know if I’m hurting you or-“ Jaehwan began working himself back on his dick, still sniffling and whimpering. 

“ _ Please _ , Hongbin.” Hongbin had a weak spot. He was instantly giving in at such a broken plea. He started fucking Jaehwan proper again. 

Jaehwan shook from stimulation. A hand had come to his dick, pumping it along with Hongbin’s thrusts. Jaehwan felt so spoiled and filled and  _ warm _ . He was gonna melt in Hognbin’s arms. 

“So close . . .” 

“Are you baby? Are you gonna cum for me?” Jaehwan nodded hard enough to give himself whiplash.

“Yes, yes, yes. Let me be your good boy.” Hongbin kissed his shoulder, surprisingly gentle for his rough thrusts. 

“Be good for me, pretty.” 

Jaehwan dirtied the couch, and Hongbin’s hand, with his cum. Hongbin had slowed down to let him do so. Jaehwan thought he could see stars as he climaxed, but maybe that was just his tired body. He slumped on the couch, panting when he began to come down from his high. Hongbin was stroking his sides. 

“You want to lay down? That looked kind of rough.” Jaehwan nodded, already sliding down to the side before Hongbin caught him and moved him properly. 

“You can keep going. I know you didn’t cum,” Jaehwan spoke in a sleepy daze, smiling contently at nothing. 

“You’re sure?”

“Mhm, you might even make me cum again.” Hongbin made a grimace as Jaehwan giggled. He was more than a little high off of his orgasm. Hongbin still took the go ahead either way. He lifted Jaehwan’s leg, placing it on his shoulder. He easily slid right back in. Jaehwan looked up at him while whimpering. Fuck, he was so handsome. Jaehwan gasped and whined when the vampire leaned down and began biting at his skin. Fangs didn’t poke through, he was just marking his claim. Jaehwan arched as that same mouth came to his nipple, sucking at it while he was fucked.

Hongbin was good, like,  _ really good _ . Jaehwan couldn’t resist pulling him in for a kiss now that the angle wasn’t awkward, moaning into the other’s mouth. Hongbin had began to rabbit fuck him, eager to cum.

The stuttering hips were a dead give away. Jaehwan held eye contact with the vampire as he watched him cum. Hongbin couldn't fill him up, cumming into the condom he wore. Jaehwan could feel him twitch however. Interesting feeling. 

As his breath steadied, he fell into Jaehwan’s shoulder. His heavy breathing fanned against Jaehwan’s skin, tickling him. Jaehwan wrapped his arms around his back, gently petting his sweat matted hair. Hongbin shifted, pulling out and also coming up to kiss the elder's cheek full heartedly. Jaehwan giggled as he was doted on. He felt so content. 

After some very loving post-coital cuddles, both of them got around moving again. Hongbin had gotten his shirt back and put it back on, as he left the buttons undone, however, it  was a sight for sore eyes. The younger sat, his arms taking up the extent of the back of the couch. Once Jaehwan was dressed again, he was quick to snuggle up to the younger. Jaehwan placed his hand on the younger's abs. 

“These . . . nice.”

Hongbin laughed, full and joyful.

“I didn't know all I had to do to win you over was show my muscles.” 

“You won me over before that. These are just a bonus.” Hongbin was smiling warmly at him, though the werewolf was distracted touching as much as possible.

“I want to go on a date with you. Like, a real one. Where we don't just meet up and fuck. It can be my treat.” Jaehwan smiled at him coyly. The vampire watched in confusion as Jaehwan walked off, over to the table by the door. He came back with a piece of paper. He leaned down to be eye level before pushing the paper into Hongbin's pocket. 

“For what you did, you can do whatever you want with me, baby.” Jaehwan's fingers trailed down from his pocket to rest on his thigh. Hongbin covered his pocket bashfully. 

“Can I… can I give you my number too? People usually give me theirs so when I call they can hang up.” Jaehwan made an angry pout before pulling his phone out of jean's  pocket. 

“Make yourself a contact.” Hongbin meekly took the phone, flipping it open. Jaehwan watched his face turn from confusion to irritation. 

“Fourteen missed calls?”

Jaehwan quickly took his phone, grimacing. He scrolled through the receipts. Missed call from Babyboy. Missed call from Kitten. Missed call from Daddy. That would explain Hongbin's angry expression. 

“Fuck, I knew I forgot something.” Hongbin did not look any happier. 

“Did you use me to cheat? Or was I just a quick fuck?” Jaehwan looked up from his phone, sunken. 

“Hongbin, Hongbin I'm poly.” The anger lessened, but it was replaced with confusion. 

“What? I thought you said you were clean!”

“Polyamorous, Hongbin! I have three boyfriends at home. They gave me permission to go out and  _ find _ someone.” Hongbin blinked at him before sinking into the couch. 

“O _ h _ …” Jaehwan cupped his cheek.

“Baby, I wouldn't use you. That's not fair to you. I genuinely like you. I want to go on a date with you!”

“I'm sorry,” Hongbin apologized softly. He looked like a scolded child. Jaehwan kissed all over his face, assuring him it was okay. 

* * *

Jaehwan looked at his phone, his new contact, proudly. Lee Hongbin followed by a long sequence of numbers. 

“You know, I can just take you home,” Hongbin offered, sipping from his glass of Faux. Jaehwan waved him off.

“No, if I ride with you, then I can't gossip about my wonderful night out.” Both chuckled.

They had moved to the bar after returning the key to the bartender. Jaehwan sat on the younger's lap after having called his boyfriends back and assuring them yes, he was still alive. They were all more than a little upset, but with some explaining they had calmed down. Sanghyuk was driving over to pick him up now. 

“So what are we gonna do on this date?” Hongbin smiled, nose in Jaehwan's hair. 

“Well, we could go to dinner. Or we could see a movie! Or I could take you shopping! It’s whatever you like, babe.” 

Jaehwan purred. He put his finger on his chin, pretending to be deep in thought. 

“I can be kind of spoiled, so you probably shouldn't take me shopping.”

“Worst comes to worst I can just watch you try things on and make out with you in the dressing room.” Jaehwan snorted, covering his face. 

“You're such a pervert!” Hongbin smirked. 

“Who's the one who approached me?” Jaehwan pouted. It was true, but he didn't have to play so mean. 

“I can still revoke date privileges.” Hongbin bowed his head, submitting to Jaehwan's brattiness.

“My apologies your majesty.” Jaehwan crossed his arms, smiling proudly.

“That's what I thought!” Their flirting was interrupted by Jaehwan's phone. Sanghyuk was here. 

Hongbin lead Jaehwan outside, going all the way to the car. Jaehwan turned and kissed him one last time, this one a surprise. Jaehwan got into the car waving goodbye to a flustered Hongbin left alone on the sidewalk. 

“Call me!” He called out the window as Sanghyuk started trying to drive away. 

“I will!”

“So how did it go?” Sanghyuk asked once they were on the road back to home. Jaehwan sighed happily, resting his head on his chin. 

“Great. I can't wait to see him again.” Sanghyuk nodded. He smirked once they reached a red light. He reached over and flipped down Jaehwan's mirror for him. 

“I assumed when you look like that, it was either really good or really bad.” Jaehwan practically screamed seeing himself in the tiny mirror. Glitter from his eyeshadow was everywhere. His lipstick was smeared all over his mouth. There were  _ tear tracks _ where his tears washed off any makeup found in their path. His hair was no longer staying pushed back. 

“That  **punk** !” Sanghyuk laughed, smacking the steering wheel. Jaehwan grabbed the younger's wrist, using his sleeve to wipe his face. 

“Hey!”

“This is what you get for laughing! I'm going to  _ kill him _ .” 

“Don't take that out on me!” 


	22. Section 21: Meanwhile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, did you think it being a poly fic and a monster fucker fic was the weirdest thing about this series? Think again cause this chapter is a mess. 
> 
> If I were to publish what I've been working on on the side, would you read it? It's still vixx, but it has a more serious tone to it than this book and focuses on Navi. Let me know.

“Jaehwan, I don't know what you did but ever since you left Taekwoon and Hakyeon have been flirting. A lot, like, disgustingly a lot.”

“Pft, how is that my-”

“ _ He's grinding on Hakyeon.”  _ Jaehwan sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Sanghyuk, just ask to join. Stop calling me, I'm gonna be on my date.” 

“Jaehwan!” Sanghyuk cried before the werewolf hung up. It was just the shapeshifter alone with the two older men now. He peeped around the corner at them. 

Hakyeon was holding Taekwoon's ass while the witch was speaking, curling a lock of Hakyeon's hair.

“You shouldn't be so hard on him love. I remember the day you first asked me out, you were trying to jump my bones that same night.” 

“I was not. We were just kissing and you decided to start doing your cute little moans. How could I help myself darling?” Taekwoon shook his head softly, rolling his eyes with a smile. 

“You are such a handful.” 

“Why, thank you.” Taekwoon giggled as Hakyeon attacked him with kisses.

“Can you guys please get a room?” Sanghyuk complained from his seat on the stairs, half behind the wall. Hakyeon looked at him with that same smug grin.

“What? Is my baby boy jealous?” 

“I am not jealous!” Sanghyuk stood. Pouting very much like petulant child. Hakyeon hummed. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Taekwoon's. 

“Come get lovings from Mommy and Daddy, babyboy.” Sanghyuk huffed, trying to look away and not bite his lip shyly. Taekwoon chimed in, looking hot while still being cool as ice. His hands were still on Hakyeon's chest. 

“Come on, baby.” 

Sanghyuk hung his head standing by them. Both of them quickly accepted him in, touching and kissing. He felt so embarrassed. 

“See, cutie? Isn't this nice? How long has it been since you played with Mommy and Daddy?” They didn't do it regularly, but it wasn't new to hear Taekwoon and Hakyeon as daddy and mommy. However, it was typically just for jokes referring towards their old married couple status. 

“Awhile . . .” Both agreed, humming and nodding. Taekwoon needed to stop caressing him, and Hakyeon needed to get his hand off the shapeshifter's ass. Taekwoon started kissing his neck. Hakyeon was moving his chin so they could make eye contact. 

“Let's fix that baby.” Sanghyuk whimpered as Hakyeon kissed him. 

Taekwoon's hands slipped up the youngest's shirt, stroking his chest. Hakyeon was gently kneading his ass as kissed him, tongue prying out soft gasps. Sanghyuk didn't know what to do with his own hands, so he just grabbed onto both of them. He whimpered into Hakyeon's mouth as Taekwoon bit his neck, sucking a hickey into his skin. Hakyeon just pressed closer, kiss getting hungrier. Sanghyuk understood why when he felt fangs rub against his lip. He pulled away, out of breath. He and Hakyeon looked at one another with lidded eyes. 

“Bite me,” Sanghyuk pleaded. Hakyeon looked briefly to his eyes before returning to his lips. He spoke only an a few centimeters away. 

“Let's move this upstairs first baby boy.” 

Sanghyuk was brought into Hakyeon and Taekwoon's room. Surprisingly, Taekwoon was the one to dive in, kissing Sanghyuk with such passion that he fell back onto the bed. Hakyeon felt a sense of pride seeing Sanghyuk confidently follow along, hands on Taekwoon's ass as he was kissed. His ass was hard to resist touching in those shorts, regardless, but it was good to see him being confident. Taekwoon pulled away, sitting up on top of Sanghyuk. He squeaked as he bumped into Hakyeon, who had stepped up to be between Sanghyuk's legs, behind Taekwoon. The witch looked up at him before closing his eyes at Hakyeon's lips on his neck. Hakyeon kept kissing before licking up the extent of his neck, making him shiver. His glowing eyes met Sanghyuk's.

“Don't worry, baby. Daddy can bite you both.” Sanghyuk held his breath as he watched the vampire bite Taekwoon. He could almost feel the sensation in his own skin. It was sensational to see it on Taekwoon's face. His jaw dropped and he moaned softly, eyes still closed. Hakyeon greedily gulped down every drop of Taekwoon he could get. 

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon whined. The vampire's hands had trailed up, lifting his shirt to expose his chest. He was playing with the witch's piercings, just simple studs today. Hakyeon pulled away from Taekwoon's neck, still continuing to tug at the little barbells. 

“What? I know you love it, and baby boy seems to be liking it too.” Sanghyuk looked up from Hakyeon's fingers at the call of his pet name. Hakyeon chuckled at his innocent yet scandalized expression. 

“He's eating it up. Let him watch his mommy, Taekwoon. Unless you want him to do it instead. How about it Hyogi?” Sanghyuk nodded quickly, shy. Taekwoon whined again, pouting his lips. Hakyeon simply pulled the witch's shirt off, exposing his skin to the cooler air. Now they were so adorably perked, both from teasing and the temperature change. Sanghyuk managed to sit up. He licked the bud still pinched between Hakyeon's fingers. Taekwoon clutched onto Hyuk's head and Hakyeon's shirt. The couple both worked at Taekwoon's nipples, one pinching and pulling, the other gently sucking. 

“What a good boy, taking care of his mommy. You're such a sweetie.” Sanghyuk practically purred. He loved being their good boy. He truly was both a mommy’s boy and a daddy's boy. Both the vampire and shapeshifter stopped at Taekwoon's pitiful pleading. Sanghyuk looked down to the tent in the witch's shorts while he and Hakyeon spoke. 

“Don't make him tease me more. You two are going to drive me insane.”

“Aw, is mommy all horny from just a little teasing?” Taekwoon glared. 

“Don't make fun of me, you brat.” Sanghyuk was distracted from his staring by Hakyeon, suddenly cupping the witch, palming his bulge through his shorts. Taekwoon moaned pitifully. 

“Don't tell me what to do, princess. I can steal your little boy away so fast. All you would be able to do is watch.” Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon down for a sloppy kiss, grinding into his hand. Sanghyuk tried to make himself useful by tugging down the shorts, exposing the witch's cock. Taekwoon gasped into his and Hakyeon's kiss, looking down at Sanghyuk. 

“Hyogi!” Hakyeon gave a proud smile. 

“What a good boy. Here, how about we move mommy?” Sanghyuk was free to get out from under Taekwoon once Hakyeon easily lifted him up. He also discarded the witch's shorts while he was at it. Taekwoon was dropped onto the bed, the only one naked. He clung onto Sanghyuk while Hakyeon climbed onto the bed. 

Hyuk lifted Taekwoon up by his hips. The witch squealed holding Sanghyuk's shoulders. He was raised so Hyuk could be eye level with his piercings again; and thusly, he could suck on Taekwoon again. 

“Sanghyuk, baby.” Sanghyuk pulled away, looking up at Taekwoon with innocent eyes. 

“Does it feel good, Mommy?” Taekwoon blinked at him before averting his eyes and gently pushing the shapeshifter's face back into his bosom. 

“Yes! Mommy loves it!” Sanghyuk began to suck the witch's nipples again. He looked at him with stars in his eyes.

“And you make fun of me for my daddy kink,” Hakyeon teased Taekwoon. He was lounging back on the pillows, watching the display. At some point he had thrown away his shirt.

“It's not the same,” Taekwoon quietly protested. Hakyeon scoffed.

“It's exactly the same.”

“I don't spank Sanghyuk or baby him. Mommy just . . . sounds nice.” 

“You baby him so much, darling. Look at those little heart eyes.” Taekwoon did look down, and was met with Sanghyuk's tender expression. The shapeshifter softly put Taekwoon down, allowing the witch to kiss him again. Taekwoon held him by the back of the neck, leading him. Sanghyuk was such a gentle giant. He just whimpered and moved along with Taekwoon. He let his shirt be pulled off for him, exposing his chest. He had been working on it, in his real form. It had gotten toned and become something Taekwoon loved to grab at, which he did now. They both pulled away out of breath. Hakyeon cooed,

“What a show.” Taekwoon looked at him and swore. He crawled over to him, between his legs. 

“How do you even lie down fucking smug?” Hakyeon just smirked, closing his eyes contentedly as Taekwoon hungrily kissed at his abdomen. 

“Language. Your baby might hear you talking like that.” Taekwoon threw a glare before continuing to undo Hakyeon's pants. Sanghyuk didn't really know what to do, sitting his same spot, watching the older couple. Hakyeon tipped his head back as Taekwoon began to suck at his cock. Taekwoon moaned at the hand that came to force his head down. Sanghyuk squeezed his thighs together watching mommy  _ and _ daddy _. _

Taekwoon always looked pretty, but when his mouth was full like this, he was breathtaking. His lips stretched around Hakyeon's cock like it was second nature, and his cat-like eyes looked up at the vampire confidently. Hakyeon wasn't forcing the witch to move quickly, if anything, he dragged it out. His fist in Taekwoon's hair made him take his time every trip up and down. At one point, Hakyeon let him come off completely. Taekwoon kept his mouth open. He showed off his tongue by licking the cock head. He was drooling all over the vampire. 

“Darling.” 

“Hakyeon.” The two stared at each other, silently communicating. It was mostly just movements of their brows, nods of the head. Once whatever they silently discussed was decided, Sanghyuk was waved over by Hakyeon. He obediently came over, trying to act like he hadn't been watching Taekwoon get his mouth fucked the whole time. Hakyeon smiled at the younger, softly ruffling his hair. 

“You're so cute, baby. Can you get undressed for daddy?” Sanghyuk shrunk but nodded regardless. He awkwardly pulled off his pants and underwear, refusing to leave the bed. Now Hakyeon was the only one left, his pants still on. Hyuk felt shy, sitting with his legs together.

Sanghyuk made tight fists as Hakyeon reached over and gently teased at his cock. He traced with the tips of his fingers, simple touches. 

“Look at you, so hard already. And you said we were gross.” Sanghyuk pouted his lips, scowling at Hakyeon. The vampire just continued on. 

“You whine at us, but get so hard seeing mommy take care of me. Why act like you don't like it?” Sanghyuk turned his head away shyly.

“Makes me embarrassed.” Hakyeon cooed at him, pinching his side. 

“So the truth comes out! If that embarrassed you before, you're really going to hate this. Go ahead, Mommy.” 

Taekwoon leaned over, easily taking Sanghyuk into his mouth like he had done to Hakyeon. The shapeshifter whimpered, spreading his legs unconsciously. Taekwoon was quick and rough bobbing on Sanghyuk's cock. When he pulled away, it made a loud pop. Taekwoon returned to Hakyeon's cock, but kept a hand on Sanghyuk's. Hyuk understood now. He bit his lip as he fucked up into Taekwoon's pumping hand, watching the witch get his throat fucked. Hakyeon was pushing his head all the way down now, roughly making him work. Taekwoon pulled away from him with a gasp, spit all over his chin. Sanghyuk got a little over excited when it was his turn again, copying what his daddy had done. 

“Easy baby. You're bigger than daddy is.” Sanghyuk felt a chill run up his body before doing what he was told and showing a little mercy. He let go of Taekwoon's head. The witch immediately pulled away, panting. Hakyeon watched as drool leaked out over his lips, falling onto the bed. His eyes were hazy. He blinked, staring at the shapeshifter's dick before pouting over at Hakyeon. 

“He was doing so well and then you made him stop.” 

“Darling, you just like gagging.” Taekwoon huffed, pumping Sanghyuk's dick against his lips. 

“And? What does it matter to you?” Hakyeon just rolled his eyes, watching as Taekwoon went back to work. He lazily brought his leg between the witch's, pressing against his flushed cock. Taekwoon moaned, making Sanghyuk do the same, a chain reaction of pleasure. 

“We should move on,” Hakyeon concluded nonchalantly. Taekwoon pulled his mouth away from Sanghyuk. He wiped his soaked face while Sanghyuk tried to even out his breathing. 

“But I like this,” Taekwoon argued. Hakyeon cooed at him before teasing him. 

“And you like getting fucked, too. I don't see the issue.” 

“Um,” Sanghyuk interrupted, both of them looking over curiously. He suddenly felt bashful, not expecting the full attention on him. He looked to his hands. “I kind of wanted to bottom today . . .” He felt even more so embarrassed saying it out loud, having to change the other's plans just to focus on him. He shouldn't-

“Of course baby. You just had to say so.” 

“How did you want to do it?” He looked to both of them, who smiled gently at him, encouraging. He gulped before nodding himself, gaining confidence. 

“Yeony-or uh, Daddy- can you sit up against the frame?” The vampire pulled himself up, sitting up straight with his back against the headboard. Sanghyuk nodded approvingly before working with Taekwoon. 

“Switch with me, just for a second.” The two swapped places, Taekwoon off to the side while Hyuk was between Hakyeon's legs. Hyuk lead the witch by the hand, having him sit behind him. This was what he had wanted, but now he felt his cheeks flushing once again. He laid his head on Hakyeon's shoulder, nuzzling into his collarbone sweet and shy. Hakyeon keened, wrapping arms around Sanghyuk to hold him close. Taekwoon was stroking his thighs in the back. 

“You need to take off your pants,” Sanghyuk softly noted, making Hakyeon laugh.

“Okay, baby. That means you need to get off, though.” Sanghyuk just snuggled closer, pouting his lips. He squeaked and pulled away at a rough pinch to his butt. Taekwoon had that small smirk on. 

“Let him go, babyboy.” Sanghyuk pouted at the witch while Hakyeon worked his pants off his legs. Taekwoon pouted back, teasing. 

“Don't give me that look.” 

“Why not?” Sanghyuk questioned stubbornly. He squeaked as Taekwoon kissed him. 

“Because I can't resist kissing those pretty lips when you pout like that.” Sanghyuk blinked at Taekwoon before turning to Hakyeon, whining, 

“Daddy, he's being gross.” 

“I am not gross!” Hakyeon laughed at the both of them. He joined in on the teasing. 

“I don't know, Taekwoon. I think you're kind of gross, too.” Taekwoon glared, retorting right back over Sanghyuk's shoulder. 

“You've been with me for 60 years, you don't get to say anything.”

“You still whine about me being smug and cocky, why can't I call you gross?” 

“Because I'm not gross!” Taekwoon cried again, huffy. 

“Mommy and Daddy shouldn't fight,” Sanghyuk interrupted.  _ That _ shut both of the up right away. They both stared at him, shaken. 

“Cute baby.” 

“We weren't fighting baby boy. It's okay.” Sanghyuk crossed his arms, acting childish. 

“Makeup.” The eldest two looked at eachother, not really sure what to do. 

“I'm sorry, Hakyeon.” 

“Its alright darling. I love you.” 

“I... love you too…” It was uncomfortable, but Sanghyuk seemed much happier. He turned his head around to Taekwoon. 

“Let me pass a kiss to daddy.” Taekwoon softened, meekly smiling before kissing the shapeshifter. He pulled away energetically, leaning down to “give the kiss” to Hakyeon. It was innocent, until Hakyeon grabbed his face and made it a deeper kiss. He whined at Hakyeon's tongue back in his mouth again. Taekwoon watched the back of Sanghyuk's head before letting his eyes wander. Taekwoon ran his hands up the back of his thighs. He groped his ass, possibly causing a gasp that interrupted the kiss. It wasn't noticed when Taekwoon stood, getting the lube that had been left in the table on his side of the bed.

When he turned back, he was surprised to find Sanghyuk lying on his side, softly teasing Hakyeon's cock with his mouth. Hakyeon was affectionately petting his hair, egging him on. When Taekwoon returned to his spot, Sanghyuk lifted his leg to expose himself. He didn't even look up from Hakyeon, his eyes were still closed and he was still hollowing his cheeks around the vampire. Taekwoon rested the leg on his shoulder to make sure it wouldn't grow weary. 

“Someone's excited, exposing himself so quick.” Hakyeon hummed. He seemed so pleasant and relaxed. 

“You know he loves it when his mommy fucks him.” Taekwoon nodded, distracted lubing up his fingers. 

“He does, mommy's boy.” Sanghyuk only separated from nursing on Hakyeon's cock when those fingers pushed into him. He groaned, eyes rolling. He rested his head on Hakyeon's thigh. They both were so gentle on the shapeshifter, cooing and caressing him as he was stretched out. 

“You look so good, baby.” 

“Being such a sweetheart too, so obedient.” Sanghyuk whined, hiding his face away in Hakyeon's thigh. 

“Mommy,” he moaned softly, arching at the fingers prodding around inside him. That weak cry gave Taekwoon chills. Sanghyuk went on to lazily start blowing Hakyeon again. 

“Daddy,” he cooed softly, right against the tip of his dick. Sanghyuk was half out of it, so he just licked and sucked at that one portion. Hakyeon did a kind of half moan, in the back of his throat. Sanghyuk gave a muffled moan as Hakyeon thrusted up, just once. Taekwoon removed his long, slick fingers. He grabbed the discarded lube again, cautiously pouring too much on his cock. The rest on his hand was wiped on Sanghyuk. Taekwoon was always a little over-cautious with Sanghyuk. 

They had trained him, but he still reflexively did things to alleviate any suffering. He had a tender heart under his cold expressions. Both he and Sanghyuk moaned when he pushed into the shapeshifter. Sanghyuk was back to resting his head on the vampire's thigh. 

Taekwoon moved slowly, rolling his hips. The shapeshifter always felt so good, sensitive Taekwoon had issues resisting just nailing him. Hakyeon was taking care of the sweet talking while Taekwoon was busy. 

“You're doing so good baby. You take mommy's cock so well, pretty thing.” Sanghyuk whimpered. 

“Daddy, daddy.” Taekwoon pouted his lips. He grabbed Sanghyuk's thigh, suddenly snapping his hips aggressively.

“Why are you moaning for daddy when I'm the one fucking you?” Hakyeon looked at Taekwoon with surprise while Sanghyuk just moaned, giving the witch a pitiful expression. 

“I'm sorry mommy. Mommy, fuck.” 

“Language.” Sanghyuk covered his mouth, doing his best to stop himself. Hakyeon pulled his hands away. 

“Nu-uh, you aren’t hiding those cute little noises. You’re just not allowed to use such naughty words.” Sanghyuk whined again. His head was slipping off Hakyeon’s thigh. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized again, mind foggy as Taekwoon fucked him. Hakyeon cooed at him, stroking his cheek. 

“You want to be a good boy, don’t you?” Sanghyuk looked up at him earnestly, eyes sweet and sincere. 

“I’m a good boy.” Hakyeon practically squealed at the sweetheart. The shapeshifter whined at his cheek being pinched. Taekwoon huffed out a laugh. 

“You’re so cute baby. You are a good boy.” His voice was shaking, but he spoke truthfully. Sanghyuk muttered to himself as he sloppily kissed at Hakyeon’s thigh. 

“ _ I’m _ a good boy. . .” 

There was a comfortable silence that settled in, though it wasn’t truly silence as the air was filled with sounds of skin smacking, panting, whimpers, and wet slurps. They were distracted from any words they could say. Sanghyuk had taken Hakyeon back into his mouth, moaning around him everytime Taekwoon hit a certain spot. The witch himself looked more in shambles than the man underneath him. He always struggled being the top, being so physically sensitive. Everything would feel too good. The leg on his shoulder had been dropped. Sanghyuk now just sat with his legs together, Taekwoon tightly gripping his hip in order to move him and keep him spread. 

The shapeshifter’s hand came down, nursing at his own cock. Hakyeon hummed. His posture was noticeably much more slack than when they first started. 

“Aw, are you close baby boy?” Sanghyuk took Hakyeon's cock out of his mouth, nodding as he gulped. 

“Yes, yes. Can I cum? Is it okay daddy?” Sanghyuk stopped pumping his hand, looking up at Hakyeon. Taekwoon butted in first. 

“Of course baby, you don't need to ask for that.” 

“He still needs to use his manners Taekwoon! He's being a good boy asking for permission.” 

“He's not Jaehwan.”

“Shhh.” Sanghyuk blinked as Hakyeon held him by his cheeks. “Don't listen to him baby. I'm very proud of you for asking like a good boy.” 

“Does that mean I can?” Both Taekwoon and Hakyeon snorted. Hakyeon shook his head, chuckling.

“Yes, baby, that means you can cum. Touch yourself while mommy fucks you and daddy shuts you up.” Sanghyuk gulped before going back to his job. He noisily continued sucking on Hakyeon, jerking his own cock. Taekwoon was getting more excitable. He kept moaning weakly as he fucked Sanghyuk, biting his lip to try and keep it down. 

“Aw, is mommy close too?” Hakyeon teased, looking over at the witch. He nodded. He didn't have any shame left to deny it. 

“He feels so good. Oh Hakyeon,” Taekwoon moaned weakly, hanging his head as he tried to work his lithe hips even harder. Hakyeon offered him a soft smile. 

“You two look so cute close. Both of you are getting so whiny and needy.” He looked down hearing and feeling Sanghyuk moan. The hand he used to touch himself was working quicker, his eyes scrunched up as he tried to chase the high. Hakyeon bucked his hips, just to mess with the younger. He gagged, but didnt pull away. He just kept happily serving Hakyeon. 

“What am I going to do when I have  _ two _ sensitive babies on my hands? Sloppy boys so ready to cum and daddy isn't even close yet.” Sanghyuk pulled his mouth away. He apologized, giving Hakyeon those sad puppy dog eyes.

“Oh no baby, I didn't mean it like that. You're doing good I promise.” Sanghyuk rested his head on the vampire's thigh, taking a break again. It was odd for Hakyeon, to be the calm one who watched someone from the sidelines as they melt under pleasure. Taekwoon was railing into Sanghyuk like his life depended on it, whining and moaning all the while. 

“You feel so good H-Hyogi. Oh I wanna fill you up baby. Fuck.” Sanghyuk nuzzled into Hakyeon, still quickly working his fist. 

“Bad word,” he muttered weakly. Taekwoon fell down, arching over Sanghyuk, hands on either side of him. The shapeshifter looked up in embarrassment as Taekwoon spoke to him. 

“I get to talk how I- how I want baby. You're on mommy's dick, not the other way around.” Sanghyuk nodded, weakly, suddenly dizzy with Taekwoon so close. The two exchanged a kiss, before Taekwoon ended up breaking it by moaning. He babbled filthy nonsense against Sanghyuk's lips as he came in the shapeshifter. 

“Baby, fuck. You're such a good baby boy. God that's nice.” Taekwoon hung his head, trying to catch his breath while he still loomed over Sanghyuk. Lazily, he brought his hand onto Sanghyuk's cock as well. The shapeshifter came almost shamefully fast from the simple gesture. He bit into Taekwoon's shoulder as he moaned loudly, weak. His whole body twitched as he came into his fist. The movement made Taekwoon whimper, having not pulled out of Sanghyuk yet. They both panted against each other, shaking from the stimulation. Hakyeon watched the mess of lovers between his legs. 

Taekwoon pulled out, letting Sanghyuk turn around so they could both lay, holding each other. Hakyeon sweetly pet Taekwoon's hair. 

“You did so well, both of you. I'm proud of my pretty boys.” Taekwoon weakly waved the hand away, trying to act bratty. Sanghyuk hugged onto Taekwoon, nuzzling into his shoulder. The sweet baby was exhausted. Taekwoon kissed him lazily, slow yet still sloppy. He pulled himself up on his weak arms, Sanghyuk pouting as his teddy bear was taken from him. 

“Yeon's still needy, baby. We should at least move.” 

“You don't have to do anything, I know you two are worn out.” Sanghyuk shook his head as he sat up. Taekwoon had already moved, sitting on his side of the bed. The shapeshifter hugged onto Hakyeon.

“No. Daddy deserves to feel good, too.” Hakyeon was too shell shocked to move as Sanghyuk turned around, moving to straddle the vampire. He was still hugging close, refusing to let go even as he reached back and held Hakyeon's cock so he could slide it in. He let out a thin whine as he sunk down. Hakyeon finally came back to reality and held the younger's hips as he finally sat down fully on Hakyeon. It was a little tight, considering the size difference between the vampire and witch. 

“Too much baby?” 

“It's a lot,” Sanghyuk muttered in response, speaking into Hakyeon's skin. Hakyeon kissed his neck, gently rolling his hips. The shapeshifter dropped his jaw, eyes closed. Slowly, he lifted himself up and dropped back down. Hakyeon spoke in a half moan. 

“Oh, you don't have to, baby. Let me do it.” Sanghyuk shook his head, still hanging his head and slowly bouncing. 

“N-no, I can do it.” Hakyeon held the shapeshifter's hips in a strong grip, making him whimper and stop. He started thrusting up into the younger, making him hold his body steady. 

“Let me do it, baby,” Hakyeon repeated, much more stern this time around. Sanghyuk dug his nails into Hakyeon's back, whimpering. Taekwoon sat and watched for a moment, taking in the image of both his boyfriends before leaving the bed. He didn't get a response when he clarified he was going to get a bath ready. 

Hakyeon did do all the work, holding Sanghyuk close while he thrusted up into him. They quickly became rough, the vampire trying to get through this quickly. The shapeshifter didn't complain, just whined and clawed into Hakyeon's back as his sensitive body was fucked. Hakyeon started licking his neck, kissing and sucking his skin. 

“You were so good earlier baby. I'm so proud. My tasty little boy.” 

“Bite me,” Sanghyuk managed to gasp out. Hakyeon let out an amused huff.

“You really just want my fangs in you, don't you baby?” Sanghyuk tilted his head, exposing his neck as he was being shaken up. Despite his teasing, Hakyeon still leaned forward. Sanghyuk moaned whorishly loud as the sharp bones pierced his skin. Hakyeon's hips had slowed to a stop as he drank down Sanghyuk's blood. Sanghyuk was shaking weakly by the time he pulled away. He gulped one last time before coming in for a kiss, Sanghyuk pulling away. 

“Gross.” 

Sanghyuk yelped as he was suddenly pushed onto his back on the bed. Hakyeon readjusted as well before  _ railing _ the younger. Sanghyuk practically screamed. He covered his mouth and grabbed the vampire's arm tightly. Hakyeon's eyes still glowed yellow and his fangs were barely visible as he panted. Sanghyuk felt his eyes water before fangs were back in him. These were more playful bites, done just to add another sensation. Taekwoon came out of the side bathroom attached to the room, crossing his arms as he watched from the door frame. 

“A minute, Darling.”

“I didn't say anything.” 

“You think too loud.”

“You bit him, didn't you?” Taekwoon sighed, not expected an answer. The vampire could probably hear the witch breathing in his current state. Sanghyuk was clawing into Hakyeon's back again, crying out loudly. Scratches ran all over Hakyeon's back, similar to how Jaehwan would always tear him up. Taekwoon had called said werewolf while he was waiting. All five calls were just left unanswered. Hakyeon was kissing Sanghyuk's shoulder sloppily. 

“Good boy. Sweet thing. Daddy's so close. Just a little more baby boy.” Sanghyuk could make it, he assured himself. He wrapped his whole body around Hakyeon now, holding him close by arms and legs. He was shaking. He felt so sensitive. His whole body was on fire, and every touch was ten fold. He bit into the vampire's shoulder for stability and that made him snap. He was groaning into Sanghyuk’s skin, digging his nails into him as he came. An image of his and Taekwoon's cum meeting within him crossed his hazy mind. The vampire sat back up on his legs, chest rising and falling dramatically as he caught his breath. Sanghyuk wiped at his face, hands trembling. Hakyeon let his dick slip out from the shapeshifter, watching for when everything leaked out of him. 

Hakyeon was high off the energy of biting Sanghyuk. He was quick to stand, carrying Sanghyuk in his arms. The shapeshifter just rubbed his eyes, tried. 

“Are we all going to fit?” Hakyeon scoffed, closing the bathroom door behind him. 

“Baby, that's the whole reason we got a big tub when we renovated.” He placed the shapeshifter down in the water with Taekwoon. He immediately snuggled up to the witch, seeking attention. Hakyeon climbed in opposite of them. His fangs had hidden themselves again. 

“When did you make the house like this?” Sanghyuk asked softly as Taekwoon started pouring water on his body. Hakyeon hummed, fiddling with a pile of bubbles in front of him. 

“Right before you. When I first got this house, around my thirties, it was smaller. Only had two rooms, but plenty of land with it. That was long ago. There were smaller renovations, like when I finally got electricity, and when everyone was able to have bathrooms actually within the home. Not that that affected me, I just needed blood. I was already a vampire at that point. The house was still like that when I met Taekwoon.”

“That's why we share a room,” Taekwoon added, lathering shampoo into the younger's hair. Hakyeon nodded. 

“There was only one bedroom at the time, so it just made sense to share it with him. We did the big renovation after Jaehwan, in the 80s. Now we have room for all of us and then some.” Sanghyuk hummed. He scrunched up his face as Taekwoon ran water over his head, cleaning out his hair of soap. Hakyeon took some of the soap and used it himself, getting a washcloth sudsy so he could clean up Sanghyuk as well. He giggled and jerked away at the vampire scrubbing his feet. 

“Tickles.”

“Oh I know baby.” Water sloshed around and partially out the sides as Sanghyuk squirmed. Hakyeon was intentionally trying to tickle him now. Sanghyuk whined, hugging onto Taekwoon tighter. 

“Stop it!” Hakyeon surrendered with a smile, placing Sanghyuk's leg back in the bubbly water. 

Sanghyuk ended up getting swapped, Hakyeon holding him in his arms. He was warm and comfortable, nodding in and out. Hakyeon took up a cup of water and gently poured it over him. Taekwoon sat closer, meaning Sanghyuk was sandwiched between the two. 

“I wonder how Hwannie is doing…”

“I tried calling him. He's not answering.” Hakyeon tensed, clearly uneased. 

“How long has it been?” 

“He would have gotten to town and hour ago.” Hakyeon shifted, making Sanghyuk sit up. The shapeshifter looked over at Taekwoon unsure. 

“Should we call again?” The witch brushed through his black hair, hushing him. 

“Easy baby.” 

“I'll take care of it sweetheart,” they both looked to Hakyeon. He stood, stepping out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around his waist, kissing the both of them before stepping out of the bathroom. 

“You think he's okay?” Sanghyuk spoke against Taekwoon's skin. He laid with his head and hand on his chest. Taekwoon hushed him as he stroked his wet hair. 

“Baby, he's fine. You don't need to panic.” 

“But what if-”

“Stop it.” Sanghyuk shrunk, pouting his lips. He knew he was being melodramatic, he knew he was going into a panic over nothing. His brain fixated on Jaehwan running away regardless. He hadn't acted any different when he called, but maybe he shouldn't expect different. Maybe Jaehwan had been planning this since he asked. He was tired of them and was trying to find an escape. He was to run away with this new boyfriend, leave his old ones in the dust. They were to be forgotten. Sanghyuk wasn't important anyway.

“Sanghyuk, Sanghyuk focus on me.” The witch held his chin, forcing him to maintain eye contact. Sanghyuk looked at him with desperate, saddened eyes. 

“What if he doesn't like us anymore?” Sanghyuk questioned, voice quivering. He was so weak and anxious. He just wanted his puppy back safe at home with them. 

“Jaehwan still loves us. You're spiraling.” Sanghyuk closed his eyes, trying to relax as Taekwoon rubbed his temples for him. The witch muttered anti-anxiety spells under his breath. 

“He will always love us. He still loves me, still loves Hakyeon, and most certainly loves you baby. He's busy with his date.” 

“I called him before you guys got me . . .” Sanghyuk sniffled as he mumbled. He had common sense that told him what Taekwoon was about to say, but that was silenced by his anxious heart. 

“Whatever you said did  _ not _ make him upset.”

“But he sounded irritated.” 

“Irritated is not angry enough to leave behind your family. Stop trying to blame yourself.” Sanghyuk nodded his hung head, apologizing. Taekwoon kissed him softly. 

Hakyeon finally returned when Sanghyuk was on the counter, towel around him and Taekwoon sweetly rubbing lotion into bruises and bitemarks and sore spots. They both looked to him as he came in. He looked agitated at first, but softened seeing Hyuk. 

“Hi, baby.” He walked over, gently kissing the younger. Sanghyuk rested their foreheads against each other, drinking in his calming presence. 

“We all love you, baby,” he comforted. So he heard everything.  _ That's embarrassing _ . 

“I'm sorry, Yeon.”

“You don't have to apologize. You got scared, no one is mad at you for that.” 

“Did he answer . . .?” Hakyeon looked crestfallen. He still had that calming smile, but it had a slight falsehood to it. 

“No, but he'll know he's in trouble when he sees his call receipts. I went a little overboard.” 

“How many times did you call?” Taekwoon questioned. Hakyeon looked a little bashful.

“Nine.” Taekwoon shook his head. Softly, he leaned in to kiss Hakyeon. It was gentle and loving.

“You're such a worry-wart.” Hakyeon exhaled from his nose, amused. 

“Very nice. Let's go back to bed.” Sanghyuk took Hakyeon's hand and hopped off the counter. 

When Jaehwan did call back, they were all snuggled together in bed. Sanghyuk was sandwiched between the witch and vampire, half asleep as he was pet and sweet talked.

* * *

“Jaehwan.” Sanghyuk softly shook the werewolf awake. They sat in the driveway, crickets chirping loudly just outside of the car. Jaehwan groaned as he came back to earth, rubbing his eyes as he unconsciously pouted his lips. Sanghyuk felt weak at his heart watching him. He missed Jaehwan, missed seeing his beautiful face and cute pout. 

“Mm, sorry I fell asleep.” 

“It's okay.”Sanghyuk stopped Jaehwan from getting out of the car by putting a hand on his thigh. The werewolf looked at him curiously. 

“Can you stay with me tonight? I know you just got back from your date but-” Jaehwan smiled softly, cupping Sanghyuk's cheek. 

“Of course baby.” Sanghyuk nuzzled into the palm. 

“I missed you.” 

“Sweet heart, it was only a little while. Weren't you with Yeony and Taek?” 

“Yeah, but I was scared. I thought- nothing, it's silly.” Jaehwan had a kind of unreadable expression. He ordered Hyuk to come inside while undoing his seat belt. 

Sanghyuk felt uneasy sitting on Jaehwan's bed by himself. The werewolf made him sit before going to clean himself up. He didn't want to sleep in makeup with the smell of a bar stuck to him. The shapeshifter quickly sat up when he saw the older man return. The anxiousness was knocked out of him as Jaehwan jumped onto him, making him lay down on the bed. Sanghyuk was too startled to immediately respond. Jaehwan snuggled up to him, clinging onto him. Sanghyuk gently wrapped his arms around the werewolf. It was only a beat before he was nuzzling into him, clawing for every piece of Jaehwan he could get. 

“I'm sorry I scared you.” 

“No, it's okay.”

“It's not okay. I made all of you upset. I should have explained to you guys. I'm sorry.” Sanghyuk shrunk, choosing to just hide his face in the elder. 

“What did you guys do?” Sanghyuk softly changed subjects. Jaehwan chuckled awkwardly, embarrassed. 

“It wasn't your kind of first date.”

“Was he good?” 

“Yes, he was good, pervert.” 

“Look who's talking.”

“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact me and talk about my book (or just stalk me) on any of these accounts  
> Deviant art: Rus-Ant   
> Vixx twitter: @russAntri  
> Tumblr: Minoru-Hayashi 
> 
> Let me know what you think about the second book idea and remember you're always free to say what you'd like to see next.


	23. Section 22: Playing Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, a true gamer Hongbin fic. This one changed artistic direction a lot. If you havent been able to tell, I have literally never outlined one of my fanfics. 
> 
> My self esteem has been greatly dwindling from it's already low rank and I'm not sure what I can do to stop it but now evey chapter I think sounds like shit. Theres no way to change my narration style in the snap of a finger.

“Ah! Jesus Christ, Jaehwan,” Hongbin jumped as Jaehwan’s hands slowly slipped onto his shoulders. The werewolf placed his chin on Hongbin’s head, watching the vampire play his video game. 

“What’s up, babe?” Jaehwan hummed, rubbing Hongbin’s chest slowly. The younger didn’t comment, letting Jaehwan massage into his shoulders. Jaehwan purred feeling him flex his muscles under his hands. 

“What are you doing?” Jaehwan drawled. Aggressive clicking of the mouse filled the quiet. 

“I’m just running a mission. Some girl got kidnapped.” 

“Ooo.” Jaehwan watched him fight off another stockpile villain. It gave him a weird nostalgia to watch Hongbin play. He remembered when Sanghyuk coming in gave them their first exposure to video games. This was light years ahead of what Sanghyuk had shown them in the 90s. 

“Can I sit on your lap, Hongbunny?” Hongbin had his character put down their bow before pausing the game. Jaehwan quickly stepped away as his chair rolled back. Hongbin gently smacked his own thighs, summoning over the werewolf. He let out a grunt as Jaehwan quickly took his chance. He expected the elder to just sit on his lap facing the screen, but instead, he sat so they were facing, arms wrapped around Hognbin’s neck and legs folded beside his thighs. He gave a light smile feeling Jaehwan nuzzle into him. With effort, he was able to pull the chair back up to the desk and continue. 

“Did you just want to cuddle, Hwan?” The werewolf nodded honestly. Hongbin snorted, amused. The sounds of havoc started back up again. At least Hongbin had the courtesy to play his games quietly. 

“I got up to level sixty earlier,” Hongbin announced noncomitally. He was just providing noise for Jaehwan to listen to. The werewolf started playing with the strings of the younger’s hoodie. 

“Oh? Is that good?” 

“Mhm, takes a long time.” Jaehwan smiled, kissing the vampire’s cheek. 

“Good job.” 

“Thanks, babe.” He let out a breath from his nose, amused, as Jaehwan energetically kissed his cheek again. 

“You’re being cute today.” Jaehwan pouted his lips, laying his head down again. 

“No.” Hongbin just silently continued on with his game. Jaehwan moved his head to bury his face in the hoodie. Hongbin smelt really nice. His body was cold, but somehow it was still soothing to be cuddled up to him. He had a nice chest too, one Jaehwan had always loved to lay on. Jaehwan moved to his neck, looking for more of that manly scent. The vampire tensed as he felt plush lips against his skin. 

It was a little hard to aim with Jaehwan licking and kissing his neck. The heightened hearing didn’t help either. He could hear all the soft noises of Jaehwan’s mouth, his contented purrs. 

“Hwannie, you know that makes it hard to focus.” Jaehwan just kept suckling and sniffing. The noise of the game paused and Jaehwan squeaked as Hongbin moved beneath him. He wasn’t complaining about being bounced on the vampire’s lap though. He sat up atop Hongbin, looking down at him as he pulled his sleeves over his hands. 

“Do you want me to stop playing?” Jaehwan softly shook his head. Hongbin bounced him on his legs again. He looked smug as he teased, 

“Did someone just want to be a baby boy?” Jaehwan pouted and smacked his chest. 

“Don't talk to me like that. I have  _ years  _ on you.” Hongbin still looked as smug.

“Oh? But Yeonie can call you his sweet baby boy, little cuddlebug?” Jaehwan whined, ducking his head into his sweater. Hongbin silently fixed Jaehwan, now having it so they both could face the screen. He started to play again, watching over Jaehwan's shoulder. He could feel Jaehwan's curled tail wagging between them. 

The elder watched as Hongbin easily navigated the menus. He saved before exiting to the main menu. Jaehwan looked at him curiously over his shoulder. 

“I want you to try and play, baby.” 

“Really?” Hongbin nodded. 

“Yes, baby.” He wrapped his arms around the werewolf's waist and set his head on his shoulder. Jaehwan hesitantly put his hands on the mouse and keyboard. 

“WASD, baby, not the home keys.” Jaehwan quickly fixed his fingers. He eagerly started the game, slightly bouncing on the younger's lap. Hongbin just smiled, watching his boyfriend go through the overplayed intro sequence. 

“Who's that, Hongbunny?” 

“Just wait, you have to hear the dialog.”

“Is this gonna be hard?”

“Baby you haven't even made your character yet. Take it easy.”

“Can they be anything?”

“Mhm. Anything you-”

“Sh! It's starting!” Hongbin couldn't help his big grin. Jaehwan had the cutest focused face as he read along with the subtitles. His tail was still tickling at Hongbin's stomach. 

Hongbin's hands gently began rubbing Jaehwan's thighs. Around the house, Jaehwan would normally always wear shorts that were obnoxiously short, if he wore anything on his legs at all. He was dressed this time around, grey short shorts and oversized black hoodie. He admired the look, moving his hands up to rub his back, thusly pulling the hoodie up with it. Jaehwan was arching slightly, butt back on Hongbin while his face was closer to the screen. Hongbin considered making a joke about Jaehwan getting old and his eyes starting to fail him. He decided against it, simply playing with Jaehwan. He ran his fingers through the curled tail, petting the fur.

The werewolf shimmied back, silently asking for more. Hongbin obliged with a soft smile. He looked up to see Jaehwan's progress while he pet the tail. He hadn't made it far, but he had already decided to go with a more tank like character, interesting. 

There was a lot to be said of a person by what kind of class they picked in these roleplay games. Hongbin was an archer, a healer. Non-confrontational roles. Jaehwan apparently was the opposite, or at least he was today. He watched over Jaehwan's shoulder calmly as the werewolf's character swung his heavy hammer into the digital enemy. 

“You're doing good, honey.” Jaehwan excitedly bounced, beaming. 

“Thank you Binnie! This is fun.” Hongbin smiled. He liked sharing his hobbies, giving pieces of himself to the other men. He bounced the werewolf on his legs again, feeling playful. The elder just squealed, obviously in a very soft and cute state. 

“It's been so long since I played this for the first time. I get you to play it, it's like starting new again.” Jaehwan hummed, letting it be known he was listening. 

“I want to do this more. I like it.” 

“Playing my game?” 

“Playing with you.” Hongbin felt a pitter patter in his heart. He smiled before kissing Jaehwan's cheek obnoxiously, making the elder cringe and pull away. 

“You're so cute.” 

“Hongbin,” he whined, trying to concentrate. The vampire just continued, bringing his hand up to massage his ear. It twitched before Hongbin found that sweet spot that had Jaehwan rolling his eyes and bumping into his hand. Jaehwan loved being touched, caressed and pet. It was easy to distract him with scratches behind the ears or brushes to his tail. Jaehwan paused the game and put his hands on his lap, just so he could rub further against Hongbin's hand. There was no escaping petting him now. Hongbin just shook his head with a smile. He switched to stroking through his tail. Jaehwan bent forward, tail standing up as though it was hard to notice before. Playfully, Hongbin smacked the werewolf's butt. He chuckled at the melodramatic gasp it caused. He returned to stroking the tail as he spoke.

“You're eager about these pets. I thought you wanted to play the game?” 

“Just touch me, Hongbin.” 

“It's hard to pet you when we're like this, unless you want me to just grab your ass.” Jaehwan quickly stood. He turned between Hongbin's thighs before pulling said vampire up by his hand. He lead him to the bed, leading them both to collapse on it. Before Hongbin even got time to react, Jaehwan was cuddling up to him. He nuzzled into his chest as his tail continuously audibly smacked the bed. Gently, Hongbin brought his hands to be behind Jaehwan, brushing through his tail. 

“You have such a short attention span.” 

“Your hands just feel so nice,” Jaehwan whined. Hongbin smiled. He placed one hand on the werewolf's ass, just to grope it. Jaehwan did a soft gasp, sounding more intentional than the first.

“Still like those hands?”

“Hongbin!” Jaehwan said scanolously, holding back giggles. Hongbin turned so he was above Jaehwan, hands on either side of his head. 

“You want to see what else they can do?” 

“You are such a horn dog! I just wanted some completely platonic, straight people cuddles.” Hongbin snorted. He was rubbing the wolf's ear again. 

“Yes, because you're absolutely straight.” 

“Absolutely. How is that hard to believe?” Hongbin pulled down the elder's hoodie collar, exposing his bruised collarbones. 

“Because I know Hakyeon did this.” 

“Hey!” Jaehwan quickly tugged his sweater back up, hiding the hickies. Hongbin hummed, smug. 

“Still straight?” Jaehwan pouted his lips, glaring up at the vampire. 

“Yes,” he grumbled before Hongbin leaned down to kiss him. He groaned into his mouth, readily responding to the kiss. He held the vampire's face, trying to prolong the kiss. Hongbin pulled away grinning. 

“You're a bad actor.” Jaehwan just pulled him right back in, kissing him all over again. 

“Fuck off.”

Hongbin pulled away again and there was a rare moment of silence between them. Hongbin was softly smiling down at him, gently stroking his cheek. The werewolf closed his eyes, relaxing into the touch. He reached up, once again scratching behind his wolf ears. Jaehwan tilted his head into it, silently begging for more. He looked so content, so precious. Hongbin felt his heart flood with fondness. He wanted to hold Jaehwan forever, let him know he was appreciated. 

“I want to bite you.”  _ Okay _ , that didn't really  _ scream _ “innocent, deep, passionate love” but it was too late now. Jaehwan opened his eyes, looking shocked. 

“Really?”

“Yes-”

“Cause you haven't ever bitten me.”

“Yes, I kno-”

“I just assumed you didn't like it or something.”

“Jaehwan!” Jaehwan shut up that time. Hongbin huffed, sitting down. Jaehwan propped himself up on his hands, still looking at Hongbin like he was a new species. 

“I know I haven't ever done it. I-I wasn't ready.” Not the best lie, but anything was better than admitting he didn't actually know how to bite him. Jaehwan must have believed it though. 

“So you want to bite me now?” Hongbin nodded, suddenly very emotionally sweaty. 

“Yes, I think.”

“You think?”

“No, I'm sure.” 

“That doesn't inspire confidence.” Hongbin glared, making Jaehwan hold up his hands.

“Okay! I get it! I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable.” 

“I'm not the one being bitten.” 

“Yes, but you don't have to do anything to be ‘good’ or ‘a better boyfriend’. I like you the way you are.” Hongbin smiled softly. He kissed the werewolf, just because he was so cute and sweet. Jaehwan interlaced his own fingers behind the vampire's neck, happily kissing him back. His hands stayed like that, even when Hongbin pulled his own head back. Jaehwan had a suggestive look.

“So how are we doing this, bunny?” Jaehwan squeaked as he was lifted up. Hongbin sat up, Jaehwan in his lap. The werewolf blinked before scooting forward. He refused to distance himself from Hongbin. 

“I like it.” Jaehwan put the back of his hand to his head. His acting was bad. “Have your way with me, oh powerful vampire.” Hongbin cringed, shifting around Jaehwan. 

“Don't say it like that.” Jaehwan laughed. He turned his head to the side with a smile. Hongbin gulped looking at his extended neck muscle and seeing small veins. He could hear Jaehwan's heart beating steady. He wasn't anxious, so why was Hongbin? He brought his nose to his neck, rubbing against it gently. 

Jaehwan's pulse was loud for Hongbin. It thumped at a steady rhythm that hypnotized Hongbin. His fangs came out as he drooled over Jaehwan's circulatory system. He softly graced the werewolf's neck with open mouth kisses. Jaehwan fisted his shirt when Hongbin started sucking on his skin. It was almost impossible to do with fangs, so he changed to licking. All he could hear in his head was Jaehwan's heartbeat and Hakyeon's voice. Handsome, flirtatious Hakyeon. 

The master to his fledge, though he wasn't the one that changed him. Hakyeon called him his fledge, meaning he claimed ownership. Hongbin, deep down, knew he liked it. He liked being owned by the older vampire. Something he refused to tell Jaehwan. Just like he refused to admit the older vampire had to teach him how to drink someone's blood and nearly gave him a boner in the process. 

Hongbin bit down, once Jaehwan's soft skin was rosy pink. The werewolf gasped when the sharp teeth broke through his skin. Hongbin pulled his fangs out, sucking on the wound, drawing blood. He was met with a taste that quite literally made him groan. This was  _ entirely _ different than Hakyeon. Hakyeon was.. rich, mature. Jaehwan had a kind of sharpness to him. Also unlike Hakyeon, Jaehwan was weak. He was almost immediately melting in Hongbin’s arms, hands shaking. Hongbin had to hold him in a tight hug to keep him upright. Not unlike Hakyeon, Jaehwan moaned in his ear. 

It wasn't pained. He certainly sound pleased. All his little noises were giving Hongbin chills as they were right in his ear. So close the soft, erotic sound of swearing.

“F-fuck, Hongbin.” He licked the wound to seal it before pulling his mouth away. He looked at Jaehwan critically. 

“Jaehwan, do you off on being bitten?” Jaehwan held his own cheek in one of his shaky hands. 

“It's pavlovian, not my fault.” Hongbin snorted. Gently, he laid Jaehwan back down on the bed. Jaehwan looked up at him with stars in his eyes. Hongbin, meanwhile, couldn't help feeling flustered looking down at the werewolf. Somehow in just that handful of minutes he made himself look disheveled. It didn't help that he had such a sated look on his face, or that he had his hands to the side of his head and legs around Hongbin in a way that brought memories of sleepy missionary to Hongbin's mind. The vampire felt an inkling of irritation at the fact Jaehwan somehow managed to look fuckable even when he had just lost a quart of blood.

“You're so pretty, Hongbunny.” Hongbin made a face at the nickname. He said it was cringey before, but supposedly his pleas fell on deaf ears. 

“And you’re high off blood loss.” 

“But you'll be pretty even when I recover.” Hongbin huffed. He laid atop the elder. 

“Be quiet and let me hold you.” The dry tone was lost on Jaehwan. He happily wrapped around Hongbin. No matter how mean or sarcastic Hongbin got, Jaehwan just plowed right through it like it was nothing. It was endearing. Hongbin returned to stroking his tail. 

“I like Hakyeon.” Hongbin said it casually, head still on Jaehwan's chest. He was relaxed, eyes contentedly closed. It wasn't until the silence stretched to uncomfortably long that he realized just what he had admitted. His eyes then snapped open and fear stomped his still heart. 

“What?” 

“Uh, I like Hakyeon . . .I like- I like hanging out with him! I didn't think I'd like him before moving in but he's he's a really…  _ nice _ guy.” Jaehwan didn't respond quickly. He stared at the vampire as he died of shame. He spoke with a blank expression. 

“You're a worse actor than I am.” 

“I'm not lying!” 

“Your voice just cracked!”

“ _ Babe _ .”

“You have a crush on my boyfriend.”

“I do not!”

“You at least want to bone him.” 

“Jaehwan!”

Jaehwan didn't seem in the slightest surprised or shocked. He was calm, more focused on having Hongbin admit it than the fact he had a crush at all. 

“Bin, it's okay. You know how bad I wanted to blow him before I actually confessed? He just does that to people.” Hongbin groaned, hiding his face in Jaehwan's sternum. 

“In fact, we had like a whole serious conversation once because he found out I got off on him and Taekwoon fucking. It's  _ really _ not that weird.”

“Jaehwan, I don't want to hear about Hakyeon and your sex life right now.” 

“Are you jealous?” Jaehwan questioned through laughter. Hongbin pouted and pinched at his his cheek, just to take his frustration out. Jaehwan whined, complaining it hurt. 

“I don't want to bone him I just like when he smiles at me and calls me cute boy or touches me.” Jaehwan had a lazy smirk. 

“Okay, bottom.” Hongbin pinched him again, glaring. Jaehwan pinched back angrily. 

“Stop that.”

“Stop being so smug then.” 

“I don't know why you're making this a big deal. Everyone gets a crush on Hakyeon. Sanghyuk got one basically the second he met Hakyeon.” 

“I'm not poly. I've never been poly. It makes it weird that he's  _ your _ boyfriend.” Jaehwan waved the thought away, scoffing. 

“I have four, I can share.” Hongbin groaned, rolling over onto his back beside Jaehwan. The werewolf turned onto his side, propping his head up on his hand. He was casually caressing Hongbin's chest with his free hand. 

“You should tell him,” Jaehwan said, softer. Hongbin scowled up at the ceiling. 

“Absolutely not. I can just see his smug face now. ‘Oh? Do you now Bunny?’ If he doesn't say some shit like that I'll have a heart attack from shock.” Jaehwan laughed, big and loud. 

“For one, you can't have a heart attack. You're dead. For two, that does sound just like him.” 

“That's what I'm saying! I hate that I know exactly how he'll respond.” Jaehwan moved in closer, smile now teasing. 

“I could talk to him for you, bunny,” he suggested. His tone was flirtatious. Hongbin gave him a dead expression. 

“Jaehwan no.” The werewolf whined. 

“Come on! You don't get someone by just brooding over them! You're not some kind of vampire from books for horny teenagers.” 

“I'm not trying to be.”

“Then  _ tell him _ . Get a piece of the Cha booty.”

“The  _ what _ ?”

“The Cha booty. You didn't know that's what we call his ass?”

“Why are you like this?”

“Hey, he started it. We just followed suit.”

* * *

Hongbin did not tell Hakyeon. He refused to even mention it for days. That didn't stop Jaehwan from pestering though. If he wasn't asking about his progress, he was secretly dropping hints to Hakyeon. The older vampire didn't seem surprised at the news. He practically expected Hongbin to develop a crush. 

“Have any of you been able to resist me before?” He joked, throwing him and Jaehwan into a giggling fit. Hongbin was left in the dark about their little exchanges. 

Hongbin came in from the backdoor, entering the kitchen. He had ran out to bring Taekwoon something from his bedroom. The witch had distracted him in the greenhouse for awhile before letting him return inside. 

Jaehwan was bent over, face hidden by the cabinet door as he struggled with the Tupperware. His jeans fit him well, meaning it wasn't hard to notice his ass with the way he was bent over. Passing by, Hongbin put his hand on the werewolf's ass. He squeezed firmly, playful. 

“Hey baby,” he greeted before he walked out towards the other door of the kitchen. He was just giving the werewolf a passing by greeting. The cabinet door shut. 

“Hello to you too, Hongbin.” The younger vampire froze mid-step. That wasn't Jaehwan. Hongbin slowly turned back around. Hakyeon was standing up straight now, brows raised with a smile.  _ Oh fuck _ . 

“Shit, I'm so-” 

“That was rather forward of you bunny. Actually managed to surprise me.” He groped Hakyeon's ass. He grabbed his boyfriend's, sugar daddy's ass. He called Hakyeon  _ baby _ . 

“I thought- I thought…” Hongbin lost his words as Hakyeon stepped over to him. The elder came close enough to rest his hands on Hongbin's shoulders. 

“Jaehwan was right. You do have big strong hands. Didn't expect to have them on  _ my _ ass so quick though.” Hongbin lost all capability of speaking. He just gaped his mouth like a fish, stuttering out gibberish. Hakyeon didn't seem phased. He just rubbed into Hongbin's shoulders. His eyes were closed, head slightly tilted to the side.

“I'm-I'm so sorry.” Hakyeon pouted his lips. 

“Don't say that. I liked it.”

“What?”

“It felt good, Hongbunny. Do it again.” 

“Do what now?” Hakyeon lead his hands to his ass. Hongbin felt like he was actually physically drowning in his shame. 

“Touch my butt again, please.” Hongbin tried to swallow down a whimper. Hakyeon was basically shaking his ass in Hongbin's hands, face and hands on his chest. “No one ever manhandles me. I'm a little jealous.” Reasonable enough for Hongbin's broken, flustered mind. He gently pressed against Hakyeon's ass. The older vampire hummed pleasantly. Hongbin felt like he could sweat fucking buckets. Hakyeon groaned softly when Hongbin firmly groped him like before. 

“Oh thank you bunny.” Hongbin didn't stop. He was now stuck there, massaging Hakyeon's ass while the older moaned and gasped softly. Hakyeon almost squealed as Hongbin's hands suddenly came into his pants and continued massaging. He didn't expect Hongbin to be so bold. He didn't complain either way. It was shockingly nice to be manhandled by a shy little thing. It wasn't a submissive feeling, more of that he was being adored. 

Hongbin stared as Hakyeon turned around. He moved to face the island, putting his elbows on it so he was slightly bent towards Hongbin. Now Hongbin couldn't help looking at Hakyeon's ass, the way his jeans hugged him firmly, and how he was arched slightly. He couldn't move though, he was frozen to his spot. Hakyeon softly shook his hips, a little encouragement. 

“I...should go.” Hakyeon barely got time to turn around before Hongbin disappeared. When he finally looked back, the vampire was gone. He could hear the distant creak of the stairs and footsteps running up them. Hakyeon blinked before sighing. He walked back to the cabinet he was at before, hand on his ass in remembrance. He pushed the poor thing too fast and too hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact me at  
> Vixx twitter: @russAntri  
> Tumblr: Minoru-Hayashi   
> Deviant art: Rus-Ant


	24. Section 23: Parent You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's another feelings based chapter. Like those prior though it does end well. 
> 
> I like HongHyuks dynamic. I dont really know what it is but I enjoyed figuring it out with this chapter.

Holidays in the house can sometimes be . . . hectic. Hakyeon would always be stuck making a full feast, and Jaehwan and Taekwoon would go elbow deep into cleaning the house. The chaos over a good holiday was only amplified if they were going to have guests. 

About a week before Christmas, Sanghyuk's parents had asked if they could come visit, see their boy, and their several adopted son-in-laws. Sanghyuk, being the good boy he was, couldn't say no. Hakyeon begrudgingly agreed to guests. And so, the house preparations for guests were launched into order. Since it was a decided family christmas, the others also attempted inviting their families. Jaehwan's father was permanently banned from the house for some past fault, prior to Sanghyuk, so there was no one for him to contact. Taekwoon barely even got a word out to his family before they were agreeing. His sister and nephew would be coming over to visit, his parents already having plans arranged. Hakyeon's mother never responded to him, so she wasn't coming. His mother was all the family he had left anymore, but she was a hard woman to reach. 

That left Hongbin. Hongbin . . . did not have the best pair of parents. They weren't Jaehwan's father, but they definitely weren't Taekwoon's parents, either. Regardless, Hongbin felt guilty being the only one who hadn't made an effort. Everyone else was at least trying, the least Hongbin could do was the same. What's the worst they could do? 

“Hey guys, I'm gonna be in the back. I need to make a call.” The other four looked at Hongbin strangely. They were setting up the tree, as a family, as per Hakyeon's demands. 

“You can just do it in here,” Jaehwan suggested, groaning as he faced another knot in the lights. Hongbin shook his head. His smile didn't meet his eyes. 

“No, it's fine.” They all looked to the back door as it shut loudly. That was odd. It was cold out, and none of them said anything. He could have easily taken his call inside. It wouldn't have bothered anything. Plus, that smile… For those who actually saw it, it was unnerving. 

“What was that about?” Jaehwan questioned from his nest of Christmas lights. He spoke small and soft. His tender spot for Hongbin was clearly showing. Sanghyuk was also looking to the door, nervously fiddling with one of the baubles. 

“I think he just needs some alone time. He said he needed to talk to his parents earlier, didn't he?” The other three confirmed. He was talking about it before dinner. He said he was going to call his parents later to see if they were ready yet. Ready. That's what tipped Sanghyuk off. That little word choice give him a foul but familiar feeling in his gut. 

“He did.” Sanghyuk turned back to the tree, softly nodding his head.

“He needs to do it by himself,” he whispered under his breath. He wasn't new to that montra. 

Sanghyuk slipped on his winter coat before softly stepping out of the house, onto the back patio. Hongbin was still sitting in the tiny lawn chair. His head was in his hand and he was still talking into his phone. He heaved a big sigh as he tried to explain himself, for what was likely not the first time. 

“I don't care what I did. I really don't. It's in the past now. All I wanted was for you to come see me. You can ignore me for all I care but at least meet  _ them _ .” Sanghyuk watched him retort, hand still on the door knob. There wasn't room for him to interject. This was a moment Hongbin had to live out for himself. 

“Stop, stop, just please  _ stop _ .” He let out a fake laugh, one of astonishment. “I don't even know why I tried. I knew you were going to do this. I fucking  _ knew _ this was going to happen but I gave you the benefit of the doubt. I really wanted to believe them and say you two would change, but obviously not. I know I'm the disappointment, but the least you could have done was come  _ meet them _ .” With that, Hongbin had hung up. He angrily clenched his fist. He didn't go hard enough to shatter the phone in his hand, but it was clear he had the urge to break something. Once that outlet for venting was exhausted, he held his face. He rubbed over it with both hands while Sanghyuk sat down on the ground next to him. 

“When I was a kid, all my mother wanted was a normal little boy.” Hongbin froze at Sanghyuk's sudden introduction. He slowly looked at him, coming out from his hands. Sanghyuk was looking over at Taekwoon's greenhouse, staring at the glass building with a thousand-yard-stare. 

“She wanted a normal kid so much that when I was little, she would tell me ‘never let them know.’ That stuck with me. My mother managed to look a child in the eyes and say never be yourself. I tried so hard to be that perfect boy she wanted. I felt like such a burden, it was the least I could do to ease her suffering. I spent my whole childhood trying to not be a disappointment. Nothing could ever be enough” Hongbin didn't know what to say. He just stared at the older shapeshifter, processing everything he just said. Sanghyuk finally looked at him, met his eyes. He didn't look as sad as the story suggested he should.

“My role was the black sheep disappointment. I left the house and barely spoke to my parents after that. Then, Hakyeon found me and they all demanded they teach me confidence. I don't need my parent's pride to be okay. I'm good and valued where I am now.” Sanghyuk was.. amazingly succinct. His story was brief, casual, and yet it hit every point that Hongbin needed to hear in that moment. It almost felt like Sanghyuk rehearsed, but how could he rehearse something like that? Hongbin blinked at him, slowly.

He softly nodded at the shapeshifter, who nodded back firmly. He offered a little smile, one that helped Hongbin's aching heart. Hongbin was now the one to adopt that thousand-mile-stare. He looked off at the trees behind the house. They established almost a dark forest that was surprisingly bright because of the white snow. 

“I've never been good at anything except looking pretty. So I set the bar low right away. They didn't like me going off to be ‘some kind of creative type.’ They wanted me to be able to provide and look pretty and be the typical dream son. So I went to college for journalism anyway. My whole time there was basically a big fuck you to my parent's dreams.” He scoffed bitterly, turning his head away before looking back to the woods again. He had a distasteful smile as he chuckled darkly, “Guess what ma? Blood isn't the only thing your college boy is sucking.” Sanghyuk didn't laugh. He nodded gently, still looking up at Hongbin.

“When I came out, it looked like mom had found out I was a shapeshifter all over again. We continue to exceed the expectations of crushed dreams.” Hongbin laughed, nodding and completing Sanghyuk's weak offered fistbump. 

“Yeah, we do don't we? Guess I am useful for something.” Sanghyuk's hand came to his thigh. 

“You're talented, Hongbin. No amount of angst or disapprovement from your family will change that.” Hongbin's smile fell, but he nodded at Sanghyuk. He had a sudden new found respect for the shapeshifter. 

“I've been living here for months and only now do I realize we've never really gotten close.” 

“ _ I'm always a few doors away _ .” Hongbin laughed. They both did. It was good to laugh. It took away the hatred and left the cold winter air a little bit more welcoming. He didn't think Sanghyuk would be the one comforting him now, but he couldn't say he hated it. It felt good to talk to someone that wouldn't swaddle him like Hakyeon or Jaehwan would. Taekwoon… he barely knew the witch either. It would have been too awkward if it was Taekwoon. 

“I'll keep that in mind next time I need to reflect on my Tragic Backstory, trademarked.” Sanghyuk chuckled again, shaking his head. 

“Trust me, we all have those.”

“Oh really?” Hongbin was half teasing. He could simply guess as much. Sanghyuk nodded sincerely though. 

“Mhm. Hakyeon was turnt into a vampire without his consent, he and Taekwoon are going to outlive us all- well, not you- Jaehwan has a whole  _ novel _ of reasons he's fucked up. I spent my whole life hating myself. We've got the whole cornucopia of suffering, take your pick.” Hongbin shook his head as he looked back out into the night. They both stared in silence for awhile. There was so much to this family Hongbin didn't know. There were  _ decades _ of life in this house that he had no clue about. Maybe he could write it down someday, construct a memoir for their love. 

“What was it like when you were the new boyfriend?” He questioned softly. Sanghyuk sat on that for a moment, thinking about a good answer. 

“They took it slow with me. They didn't start with all the flirting and stuff until I kissed Taekwoon. I was living with them for awhile before that.”

“You were just living here as a roommate?”

“I guess that's the best way to put it. I came around so much and was living in a shitty enough place that Hakyeon just demanded I stay.” 

“He liked you already.” Sanghyuk nodded, smiling nostalgic. 

“Yeah, I was pretty dumb though, so I didn't realize until way later.” 

“Someone has to be the innocent virgin of the group,” Hongbin teased, gently poking Sanghyuk's shoulder. 

“Hey now.” Hongbin laughed, loud and fearlessly cutting through the quiet night. Man claiming superiority over the peace of nature. Sanghyuk felt pride seeing him smile, letting go of the emotionally draining call. He wanted him to be okay. He wanted to see Hongbin grow past this and find happiness with or without his parent's pride.

Hongbin stood. He offered a hand down to Sanghyuk. 

“Let's go inside, you're probably freezing.” The shapeshifter looked at his hand before taking it and letting himself be pulled to his feet. Hongbin had nice hands. Strong hands that easily brought Sanghyuk to his feet and close to him.

“It's not that bad.”

“We can still talk, you don't need to act all tough.” Sanghyuk pouted his lips, but was quickly distracted as Hongbin pulled him along by their still joined hands. 

Hongbin had let go before they were back in the living room again. The other three all looked up at their return. They all collectively followed Hongbin with their eyes as he ignored them and went directly up the stairs. Sanghyuk saw him disappear up the stairs before trying to awkwardly follow. He mouthed at them to “give him a minute”, nervous smile on his face, before running up the stairs shyly. He wasn't ignorant to what this probably looked like to them. They didn't know what the conversation was outside. This just looked like Hongbin leading Hyuk up the stairs, where the bedrooms are. 

Hongbin and Hyuk were standing in the hallway, right outside their bedroom doors. Hongbin looked at the elder with a mysterious smile and hands in his pockets. Sanghyuk felt a little shy, wanting to reflexively cover himself. 

“What?”

“Thank you for talking to me. It really helped, made me stop feeling like a sad sack.”

“Oh, uh, no problem. I just.. thought it might help to know someone understands.” Hongbin nodded. He still had that weird smile. Sanghyuk felt a little scrutinized. The vampire was shuffling closer. It was subtle but there wasn't anywhere else for Hongbin to go but closer to Hyuk. 

Sanghyuk let out a muffled gasp as he was pushed back into the wall, strong hands holding his arms. Hongbin was kissing him, hard. He wasn't upset, he was just startled since this came quite literally out of nowhere. The vampire was pressed against him, trapping him. Sanghyuk felt weak in the knees. Hongbin's lips were soft, and his (still strong, still big) hands felt embarrassingly pleasurable. Sanghyuk could shamefully admit that he would let those hands touch him however they wanted.

“You're a sweetheart,” Hongbin spoke right against his lips. Sanghyuk gulped, suddenly very sweaty. 

“W-what was that about?” Hongbin shrugged. He stepped back and let Sanghyuk sink against the wall slightly. The shapeshifter held his chest as he recovered the breath Hongbin took away. 

“Just an intrusive thought I acted on. Consider it showing my gratitude.” 

“There are better ways to show that you know.” Hongbin smirked, smug. 

“Oh? What did you have in mind?” Sanghyuk glared, face easily going red. He did not come up here to be kissed silly and mocked. 

“You are such a pervert. Weren’t you just upset twenty minutes ago?” He shrugged again, still with that stupid handsome smirk. 

“You learn to move on. It’s not the first time I’ve had angsty feelings about my parents, won’t be the last.” There was no response Sanghyuk could give to something like that. Instead, he just cleared his throat and pushed himself back up. Hongbin looked a little dejected seeing Sanghyuk walk off towards his bedroom door. He thought that interaction had played out rather well. 

“Do you still wanna talk or are you thinking about other things now?” Hyuk asked over his shoulder, standing in the doorway. Hongbin blinked before quickly following after Sanghyuk. He didn’t understand the suggestion at first. No one else was around to question both of them entering Hyuk’s bedroom and the door being silently shut. That's not to say that when Hongbin and Hyuk didn't come back, brows were raised. They would ask later, if they got to see their little Hyogi or raunchy Hongbin back again that is. 

Sanghyuk laid on his back, staring down at Hongbin, who had his head on the shapeshifter's arm and was tracing shapes into his skin. The vampire's lips were pouted, and he let out an occasional teary sniffle. Sanghyuk gently rubbed his side with the arm Hongbin was on. 

“I just wanted them to meet you guys. I wanted them to see that I'm being taken care and I'm not a mistake.” 

“You're not a mistake,” Sanghyuk mumbled into his forehead. The vampire whimpered. He wiped away his tears angrily, as though he had a personal vendetta against them. 

“I am to them.” 

“Well you're not to us. I can see it when they look at you. They love you. They look at you like you're holding the stars.”

“And I'm supposed to be the writer,” Hongbin joked. His laugh fought to be a sob but Hongbin wouldn't allow it. 

“I'm not joking Hongbin. They love you, I've seen them in love. Give yourself credit. You already can call yourself pretty, now just give yourself value.” Hongbin buried his face in Sanghyuk. Tears wetted his shirt as Hongbin cried. Sanghyuk rubbed his back gently. He didn't protest as Sanghyuk turned and hugged the vampire tightly with both arms. There was nothing to say. Sanghyuk gave him a personal moment to let all the tears out. 

“Would it bother you if I slept with you?” Hongbin asked once his breath had evened out again and he calmed down. “I know it's probably awkward but, this feels so nice, and you hug really good. I don't want to have to sleep alone either. I just want to be held like this.” Sanghyuk smiled softly. He closed his eyes and smiled softly as he rested his lips against Hongbin's forehead. The younger was admittedly cute.

“Of course. Let's cuddle and fall asleep.” Hongbin nodded. He pulled in closer, nose rubbing against Sanghyuk's neck. He eventually relaxed into their cuddling, stilling. 

“Sanghyuk..?”

“What's up?”

“Did that kiss before upset you?”

“Hongbin.” The vampire met Hyuk's eyes. The shapeshifter cupped his cheek and offered a loving smile. “You're fine to kiss me again. I liked it.” Hongbin nodded before hiding his face again. He just wanted to know where he and Hyuk's relationship stood now. The room fell back to peaceful silence. 

* * *

“Ah, here are the love birds now,” Hakyeon teased, watching Hongbin and Sanghyuk step into the kitchen doorway. The others were all gathered in the kitchen for a late breakfast. Sanghyuk and Hongbin stood in the doorway awkwardly, all eyes on them. 

“What's that look for?” Hongbin questioned casually, easily walking in and grabbing a mug down from the cabinet. 

“You two snuck off to bed early last night, after your little talk in the backyard. I'm sure you know what we assumed.” Hongbin shrugged. 

“Nothing happened! We were just talking. I was trying to make him feel better.” Sanghyuk fervently noted. The others did actually look understanding, but that was Interrupted by the youngest vampire. Hongbin stepped back in front of Sanghyuk, teasing smirk on his face again. 

“You sound so sketchy,” He teased before kissing the shapeshifter again. The elder grabbed Hongbin's shoulders, using them to hold himself up. Hongbin pulled away smug, handing Hyuk the mug of coffee. “You're so weak over little kisses.” Hyuk looked down at the mug in his hands as Hongbin stepped away. The steam brought up the sweet smell to Sanghyuk. The shapeshifter suddenly looked up and glared at the vampire. 

“You've only kissed me twice! And they were both surprises! What am I supposed to do?!” 

“Expect the unexpected,” Hongbin replied through a chuckle. He pulled out one of blood bags from the fridge. The other three were very notably quiet. They were watching the whole exchange.

“So nothing happened?” Taekwoon questioned. Hongbin nodded, swallowing down the mouthful of blood he had. 

“Yeah, he just sounded like he was lying. I promise my hands were to myself last night, sir.” The witch rolled his eyes, returning to his own breakfast now that he was sure Hyuk was in no way damaged. Sanghyuk was still pouting. He decided to get back at him.

“He wasn't even the one touching. I was the one holding him.” Hongbin raised his brows at Sanghyuk. He wasn't expecting Sanghyuk to actually still be bratty about this. 

“Virgin's got guts.”

“Stop calling me that!” Hongbin laughed. Sanghyuk followed him out, still whining at him as they moved to the living room. 

The other three all blinked at one another, silently assessing what just happened. Hakyeon hummed pleasantly, eyes closed.

“Ah, young love.” 

“They're so cute,” Jaehwan cooed, dopey smile blooming. The three sounded like parents cooing at their newborn, rather than at two adult men bickering. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may be delayed or there may be more short chapters coming out. I have another vixx fic im working on that im kind of obsessed with rn. Lemme know if you want to hear about it. 
> 
> Contact:  
> Tumblr: Minoru-Hayashi  
> Vixx twitter: russAntri  
> Deviant Art: Rus-Ant
> 
> My wife also did another Wontaek piece for this au. Go check it out, https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669847


	25. Section 24: Reflect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [IMPORTANT]   
> Finals are approaching for me (next week) and thusly I might be a little pressed for time and unable to post. This is not a guarentee. ALSO, this story may go on hiatus. This is not definite, but there is another vixx fic that I'm working on and want to post but its distracting me from this au. It most likely wouldn't be forever, but it is a possibility for the future. 
> 
> In short, updates may be slow, and this book may go into brief hiatus as I'm writing another piece. I won't be dead, I just won't be making monvixx content. Ill be making demonvixx content. Thank you.   
> [IMPORTANT] 
> 
> Remember when i use to ask what long chapters you wanted? Yeah, this is the TaekHyuk one. It's really fucking weird.

Taekwoon is often a mystery to us, hard to read and even harder to get answers out of. This is why things he likes are often left unsaid, or found through absolute guess work. For example, his love for Wonshik's knot only came to be because Wonshik had came to the witch in heat, a period where he was only rough and rowdy.

Guess work can not be left to his more.. strange kinks however. Those have to be found on the rare times he would talk about them or discovered on accident when the witch was in his own privacy. 

For as long as Sanghyuk has been part of the group, he and Takewoon have had a pretty vanilla relationship. Both are happy to settle for clean, simple married couple sex, with maybe a pinch of dirty talk every once and awhile. Now, Sanghyuk wouldn't be  _ against _ spicing things up with Taekwoon, it's just nothing has come up so he doesn't feel the need to worry. If Taekwoon had something he wanted to do with Hyuk, he would tell him. The shapeshifter was confident in that.

* * *

Taekwoon had come out of the shower awhile ago, lingering in the foggy bathroom. His hair had been half ass dried and a towel now was wrapped around his waist. The witch stood in front of the floor length mirror that usually sat with it's back turned to the bathroom. Taekwoon wasn't normally one to stare at himself, rather he just get his hair brushed and leave the room as soon as possible. Today was different however, a rare day. He watched himself as he brushed out his silver locks, following his bony wrist with each movement. The witch didn’t really like his body type on other people. He clearly preferred muscle with a healthy bit of fat considering the five other men he considered boyfriends. Hakyeon was the exception, not broad and heavy but certainly still toned. Taekwoon was just.. Taekwoon. He was thin as paper, nearly as pale as it as well. If he stretched you could easily follow the trail of his skeleton. 

Even so, there were days Taekwoon felt the need to feast his eyes. Sometimes he would stand like he was now, showing himself to the mirror, exposed to only his own dark eyes. Said eyes briefly darted to the door, seeing it still closed and still. Tentatively, he returned his own eyes to the reflection. The hair brush was set on the counter, no movement in the reflection save for the rise and fall of his chest. Almost shyly, the witch's fingers graced his own chest. He watched them trail over his sternum, whole hand passing over his left ribs. The hand slid over, bony hand sliding over his rosy nipple. His chest and body were mostly dry by now, only his hair wet and dripping water onto his back. He gripped the counter as he pinched and played with his own nipple piercing, watched himself do it. He always thought he had a nice chest, flat and easily blushed if he was exerted. There were often nights where he'd meet his eyes with the mirror and gaze at his own flush face and chest. Both of which colored from getting fucked or grinding down into his pillow. It was hard to explain. Not so much an attraction to his reflection tion so much as himself.

His eyes quickly glanced to his own face, biting his lip before looking down and gently pulling at the towel around his waist. He unknowingly held a breathe as he watched it unfurl from around him. He held the towel limply as he stared at the reflection's dick, soft but beginning to perk at the stimulation of light fingers. 

“What are you doing Taeky?” The witch nearly jumped a good foot in the air. He roughly pulled the towel back around his waist, securing it much sloppier than before. He stood with his back up against the sink, staring down at Sanghyuk's feet as he went bright red. Sanghyuk simply stood with hands in his pockets, head tilted at the older witch. Said witch nervously cleared his throat. 

“Nothing.” Sanghyuk raised his brows. Why would Taek lie about something as simple as eyeing himself up? Sanghyuk did it all the time when he was still working with his confidence issues. 

“You sure? You were giving the mirror some evil eyes.” Taekwoon held his breath as Sanghyuk came closer, standing in the spot he previously was and looking at himself. Please just let the shapeshifter go away. “What are you so nervous about you keep checking yourself out? You look fine to me.” Taekwoon held in a whine as he was dragged back into the mirrors view. Sanghyuk held him there by his shoulders, big masculine hands on his steamy skin. Taekwoon naturally looked back at himself, trying to will away the tingles in his lower body he was having before and the ones that came with Sanghyuk finding him doing something so nasty. Sanghyuk's hands moved up and down the elder's biceps and of course Taekwoon's dick took that as an invitation to twitch up happily. 

“What were you looking at Taekwoon..?”The witch gulped. 

“Myself.” A normal statement, but a shameful confession for the witch. 

“I know that much.” Sanghyuk was being a brat without it even knowing it. Taekwoon just wanted to scream in frustration. He couldn't explain verbally from shame, but Sanghyuk would be too dumb to understand any other way. 

“My chest,” Taekwoon tried to answer, looking for whatever collection of words that would answer Sanghyuk and get him to leave. Taekwoon looked at himself in internalized disgust. His cheeks were going red, and he was trying to cling up against Sanghyuk as they spoke. The towel was starting to drape around a very clear form. 

“Just your chest?” The witch gasped, curling his toes as a singular finger came down and tapped at his half hard dick. Sanghyuk had started piecing things together. Taekwoon watched as his silver hair was nuzzled into. Sanghyuk spoke into his ear, voice still sharp and clear despite the tone of the scene. “Taekwoon, do you like to look at yourself when you're touching yourself?” Taekwoon's knees nearly went weak. The finger traced up and down lightly through the towel. “Do you do this a lot? Masturabate into a mirror so you can see how needy and hot you are craving dick?” Taekwoon opened and closed his mouth for words. He gulped and simply nodded, staring at Hyuk's eyes through the mirror. The witch froze hearing his own voice coming from outside his body or mind. 

“Would you like something a little more… physical?” Sanghyuk fully squeezed the elder's dick. It was so confusing yet arousing, hearing his own voice that wasn't quite himself coo. He looked down to see a pale hand, much like his own, rolling his dick between his fingers. Taekwoon quickly looked up in the mirror, gasping as on his shoulder sat and exact copy of his own face. Sanghyuk batted his lashes, smiling at Taekwoon through the mirror. Sanghyuk had shapeshifted into Taekwoon. The witch was being touched by … himself. His clone happily forced the towel to fall to the ground. Taekwoon's dick happily sprang up in response. Sanghyuk, the false Taekwoon, chuckled. “You're so interesting Taeky. You're really gonna get off on fucking yourself?” This was too surreal, a scene directly out of one of Hongbin's hentai books. No way would he happily ride his own dick, pull at his replicas pretty pink nipples. 

“ _ Yes _ .” 

Taekwoon's double pulled away, releasing the witch and leaving him breathless. Taekwoon didn't realize at first, blinking in confusion as he saw he was alone in the mirror now. He turned to Sanghyuk, looking like a rejected lap dog. The clone chuckled, eyeing up Taekwoon like he was a meal. 

“You're so excited. I would have never pegged you an autophile.” Sanghyuk shook his head, easily returning to his average appearance. He wrapped the towel around Taekwoon, taking care of the witch. He blinked up at Sanghyuk as his cheek was kissed and he was given a bright smile. “If you really do want to fuck yourself, I'll be in my room ready.” Taekwoon watched silently as the shapeshifter left. That brat was too fucking cocky for his own good. 

“Sanghyuk…” The shapeshifter looked up from his phone at his name. He was laying on his back on the bed, already deciding to just take on Taekwoon's form. He sat up, looking at Taekwoon in his towel. The witch returned the gaze, letting eyes roam all over his own body. Sanghyuk had actually gone the full mile, having taken Taekwoon’s pants and even put in the nipple piercings himself. Shifting, he'd have the holes, but he'd have to go out of his way to actually put in the piercings. Taekwoon stared at him breathlessly, grasping his own shoulder tightly. Sanghyuk took this as invitation to move in. He crossed the room slowly, hands in his pockets. He looked and moved like Taekwoon, but his personality reeked of Sanghyuk. Taekwoon shuffled forward shyly, perhaps a little too focused on the younger's body. Sanghyuk put the witch's hands on his chest. 

“How's it feel? Not needing a mirror to see yourself all needy and sensitive?” Taekwoon whined. It was odd to hear his own voice at full volume, not muted with as few words as possible. Sanghyuk gasped and lurched forward when Taekwoon pulled at his nipples. Being in Taekwoon's body meant he got all of Taekwoon's sensitivities. The witch gulped nervously, sweating having to watch himself react. Sanghyuk looked at him, pouting. “You're no fair. You know where I'm sensitive.” Taekwoon nodded, still focused on fondling his clones chest. There was always one thing he wanted to do . . . 

Sanghyuk gasped, pushing up onto his tippy toes as Taekwoon licked his nipple. His tongue moved over it in broad strokes before repetitively pulling it gently and releasing. The others were right, he did have cute little nips. Taekwoon listened to his own voice gasp and squeak as he pressed them down with his thumbs and rubbed in circles. Sanghyuk would have a lot more perspective on Taekwoon's sensitive parts after this. Numbly, the witch considered if it was the same with Hakyeon. It wasn’t hidden for long that the shapeshifter had taken on Hakyeon's form, fucking Wonshik along with the real Hakyeon at one point. With a story like that, Taekwoon should have probably considered this more likely than he did. He watched Sanghyuk brush his silver hair back. He was pleaded with with his own pitiful eyes. He blinked at his clone, looking at the parted lips, at the pink cheeks. Everything felt so wrong; yet, Taekwoon happily moved in to kiss his clone, pushing his tongue into.

Sanghyuk's mouth eagerly. Sanghyuk grabbed fistfuls of the witch's hair. He took back his control, dominating the elder's mouth. Taekwoon whimpered into the kiss, clinging close, wrapping his arms around the thin waist in front of him. The two parted panting, looking at each other. It was almost as though Taekwoon was in the mirror again, being mimicked. Sanghyuk didn't fog up when he breathed on him though. Lovingly, he was led to the bed's edge. Teasingly, Sanghyuk whispered in the witch's ear once he was seated, 

“Let's see if I have your gag reflex too.”

Taekwoon was very familiar with his own face, and with his own cock. The two together however were something so unfamiliar and attractive that Taekwoon nearly came from Sanghyuk simply sitting down between his legs. The witch bit down the urge however. The shapeshifter was able to work in peace, looking up at Taekwoon to the best of his ability while he bobbed his head on the cock in front of him. Taekwoon himself was quiet, reverent when he had the most sensitive part of someone other than their heart on his tongue. Sanghyuk however, showed once again that it was only Taekwoon’s body he had by loudly going about his work. Sanghyuk happily hummed, slurped his way down and over Taekwoon. It gave the witch and odd flip in the stomach when he was met with his own eyes, eyes that held a flirtatious look that certainly wasn't his own. He whined as Sanghyuk pulled all the way off, pumping with his hand as he rested the tip on his tongue. 

“Sanghyuk,” The witch pleaded, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets. The shapeshifter pulled his face away entirely, tilting his head curiously. 

“What Taeky? Watching yourself get fucked too much?” Sanghyuk was teasing him again. The clone made an uncharacteristically big smile for Taekwoon. The elder shook his head energetically, trying pathetically to not let Sanghyuk have a leg up on him. Sanghyuk shrugged, going back to loving at the head of the dick before him.

“Shame. Sure it would have been nice to know what it feel like to cum down your own throat.” Taekwoon gasped and arched as Sanghyuk moved all the way down in one fluid motion. Turns out he did have Taekwoon's gag reflex. The younger stayed almost all the way down, moving slightly and swallowing as he looked up at Taekwoon from his bangs. Taekwoon naturally grabbed onto fistfuls of his clones hair. He fought the urge to fuck up into his own warm throat, not wanting to push his limits. Sanghyuk was unfazed regardless, happy to sit with a cock down his throat and nose in Taekwoon's trimmed hair. 

Sanghyuk pulled his mouth away smoothly, leaving Taekwoon panting. The witch fell backwards onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling as he analyzed his situation. He just watched a copy of himself suck his dick. He wanted a copy of himself that acted a bit too much like Sanghyuk to get off his ass and dick him down. Spidery fingers lightly traced up Taekwoon's thigh, tickling him. He twitched away but was caught, being held up by his under-knees. The witch propped himself up on his elbows, staring at his clone that stood between his legs. Sanghyuk didn't meet his eyes. He was looking down at Taekwoon's abdomen, at his reddening dick. His hand came down to gently run his fingers again, gracing over the junction of his thigh and crotch.

Taekwoon squirmed, ticklish. The silent reverence Sanghyuk moved his hand was much more similar of Taekwoon than Sanghyuk. The fingers continued, moving on to tickle his lower abdomen. Taekwoon whined, scooting away. Why did he have to abuse his sensitivities now? The Taekwoon clone smiled slightly as he pressed on, tickling the elder's sides. 

“Sanghyuk!” Taekwoon gasped through laughter. Sanghyuk didn't show any mercy, continuing to tickle at the witch until he was hovering over him, lower bodies pressed together. Taekwoon glared at him as he huffed. 

“Are you proud of yourself? I could tickle you back.” Sanghyuk just smiled at him. Softly, he spoke right against Taekwoon's lips. 

“But you won't.” Taekwoon intended on retorting, but Sanghyuk kissed him. He naturally grabbed onto the younger's neck, easily letting the tongue work into his mouth. He arched off the bed as Sanghyuk ground up against him, sliding both their cocks together. The clones fingers wrapped around Taekwoon's hips and forced him to move. Sanghyuk was whimpering into the kiss along with him now. He pulled away whining, 

“You're too sensitive! How am I supposed to foreplay with you if I can't even grind on you without nearly nutting?!” Taekwoon couldn't help smiling up the shapeshifter. It was nice to have someone understand just how tortuous teasing was for someone as sensitive as him. 

“Now you understand why I hate edging?” The shapeshifter nodded, still grinding up against Taekwoon even though he complained. Sanghyuk nuzzled into his neck, kissing it sloppily. 

“Do you want to be on your back? Wanna see yourself get fucked?” Sanghyuk asked it casually for such a raunchy question. The witch nodded regardless, happily agreeing to get this show on the road. Sanghyuk nodded back, pulling away. Only then did Taekwoon remember the younger was still in his pants. Boldly, he tugged them down slightly with his foot while Sanghyuk grabbed the lube out of the wardrobe beside his bed. Of course he grabbed the enchanted lube. No need to reapply if it stuck to your skin until you washed it off. It was one of Taekwoon's favorite tricks. Sanghyuk fully tugged off his pants since Taekwoon had already suggested it.

The witch shouldn't have been surprised seeing his own dick. Of course Sanghyuk would go full mile. The witch lifted up his own leg, exposing himself. Sanghyuk chuckled,

“You're really excited for this aren't you?” Taekwoon looked away, suddenly ashamed of himself. Not ashamed of himself enough to hide himself though. Sanghyuk shook his head as he pushed his fingers into the jar of clear fluid. 

“This really wasn't my plan for coming to check on you. Can't say I'm angry though.” Taekwoon whined as his clone's fingers pushed into him. He started at two at a time, slowly working them into Taekwoon. Taekwoon was plenty familiar with his own thin fingers and their length, how they scissored him open. It was odd feeling his own touch, yet not being the cause. He knew what was coming yet at the same time this scene was brand new. Sanghyuk quickly got up to three fingers, swirling and scissoring and thrusting into the witch. 

“I always did want to see how you'd look fingering yourself.” Taekwoon huffed and tossed one of the pillows beside him at the younger. Sanghyuk just chuckled and deflected it. 

“Its true. Any time I spy on you you're grinding on your pillow. It's nice but it's not  _ this _ .” Sanghyuk jabbed his fingers, making Taekwoon cry out. 

“I'll.. keep that in mind.” Sanghyuk smiled at him again, devilish. 

“You'll just accept anything like this won't you? Someone puts you on their fingers you'll do anything they say.” Taekwoon grumbled softly. He wasn't wrong per say. Sanghyuk continued with his smitten look as he worked Taekwoon up. 

“I'm not really sure what I'm doing. I've never really done this with someone else's…” he admitted bashfully. He was probably speaking in reference to stretching Taekwoon so much. The shapeshifter had a lot more packing than Taekwoon. Like this though, they were on the same grounds. 

Taekwoon numbly realized that the two were very much the pair for new things. Taekwoon was the one to take Sanghyuk's virginity. Sanghyuk was the first boyfriend that the witch actually could easily dominate. There were special times with Hakyeon, but they were rare and more of just a mutual release of control. Jaehwan bottomed, but he was demanding and controlling even then. Sanghyuk easily gave up control, wanted to be babied. Now, this. 

“That should be fine.” 

“Are you sure?” Taekwoon nodded, easing Sanghyuk's anxious heart. The fingers within Taekwoon slipped out, causing a soft gasp. His clone wiped off his hand before standing up properly. Taekwoon naturally wrapped his legs around the clone's hips while Sanghyuk's hands came down to his lithe hips. Taekwoon covered his mouth with the back of his hand, eyeing up his clone. 

Sanghyuk bite his lip positioning himself, a very Taekwoon kind of habit. The witch on the bed bit down onto his hand as he was pushed into. The stretch was minimal, unlike how Sanghyuk would normally be. The hands on his hips had the same strength however. They clamped down tightly, bruising his skin. Taekwoon keened as Sanghyuk actually began to move inside him, drag slow and long. The witch licked his lips as Sanghyuk pushed his silver hair back, the strands having been batting in front of his face and irritating him. Taekwoon didn't linger on how he shouldn't be attracted to himself doing his own habits.

“Is this good?” 

“Yes, yes. Please, harder.” Sanghyuk nodded, picking up him pace. Taekwoon arched his back, softly moaning. He was quiet if he wasn't being railed into next week. Sanghyuk didn't mind though. If anything, it made him more proud. He liked the rush of confidence he got milking a moan out of the witch. 

The shapeshifter changed positions. He released Taekwoon's hips and instead placed his hands on either side of Taekwoon's head. This brought them closer, and meant Taekwoon could get lost in his own eyes. They were dark, small, and oddly saddening as he thought of Sanghyuk's sweet eyes that would normally look at him with love. The witch cupped Hyuk's cheek and brought him in closer. It was a heavy kiss, one that Taekwoon moaned into. Taekwoon's clone was snapping his hips quickly. Once he pulled away from the kiss, he grabbed a fistful of the original Taekwoon's hair and pulled. Taekwoon keened. He loved his hair being pulled, loved the sting. 

“Is this what you wanted Woonie? Is this how you wanted to take your own dick?” Taekwoon nodded the best he could. He grabbed onto Sanghyuk's arm for support. The shapeshifter was really shaking him up with these rough thrusts. 

“Yes, yes. You're doing so good. PleaSE Sanghyuk.” Taekwoon yelped halfway between his words. Sanghyuk hummed. He bit his lip again. 

“H-how do you do this? It's so much.” Taekwoon's hair was released. Hyuk went back to grabbing at the witch's hips. Taekeoon looked up at his clone desperately.

“Cum in me Hyogi. Make yourself feel good baby.” Hyuk moaned from deep in his chest, in his real voice. It gave Taekwoon chills. He decidedly liked Sanghyuk sounding like Sanghyuk much more. He didn't realize how different this would feel for Sanghyuk. 

“Let me hold you,” Taekwoon pleaded, opening his arms to the shapeshifter. The younger practically fell on top of him, panting into Taekwoon's collarbone. The witch admittedly didn't have innocent intentions. Once he had Sanghyuk down and distracted by fucking into the him, he tangled his fingers in his clone's silver hair. The clone hummed at what he thought was an affectionate gesture. His hips stuttered and he loudly moaned as the true Taekwoon tugged the hair firmly.

“Taekwoon,” the shapeshifter whined, still moaning as Taekwoon did it again. It wasn't that surprising that Hyuk's dominant facade fell once he felt too good. 

“Doesn't it feel- feel good Hyogi?” Taekwoon whispered in Sanghyuk's ear. The shapeshifter nodded quickly. 

“It's so good. I love you. I love you Taeky.” The witch couldn't help smiling as Sanghyuk passionately kissed the side of his face. 

“I love you too, sweet thing.” 

Sanghyuk pulled back slightly, just enough to stare at Taekwoon's disheveled form. He ran one hand up his body, lightly as possible. Taekwoon keened when his clone came back down to lap at his nipples. He held the piercing between his teeth, very softly biting on it. Taekwoon arched up into the touch, letting out a full, loud moan. He grabbed Sanghyuk's hair again, though didn't pull. Sanghyuk grabbed the other bud as well, pulling on both. Was this pay back or worship? 

“So good,” Snahyuk mumbled. Ah, worship. Sanghyuk's face came up. He ran his tongue over Taekwoon's neck tattoo of a sigil. Taekwoon had goosebumps by the time the younger's face made it to his ear. 

“If I cum, will you do it with me?” The witch quickly nodded his head. He gulped before quickly pleading. 

“Oh, yes, baby. Yes of course. Please, let's.” Sanghyuk nodded. His hand came down to Taekwoon's cock, but his head didn't leave the crook of his neck. He pumped quickly, something he knew drove Taekwoon insane. 

The witch clutched onto his clone, tightly gripping his shoulders. Taekwoon's back arched beautifully. He was moaning and gasping right in Sanghyuk's ear, which probably helped egg him on. He was whimpering and panting against Taekwoon's skin. Nails dug into his back as Taekwoon gasped. 

“Close! Close baby  _ easy _ .” Sanghyuk calmed the pumping of his hand, but still pounded into the elder. Sanghyuk pressed their foreheads together.

“Nails, do it again.” Taekwoon let his nails rake up the shapeshifter's back again. Sanghyuk let out a full, unashamed moan. Hearing it made Taekwoon's cock drip pre onto his navel. He grabbed Sanghyuk's wrist and forced it to move again.

It was a little staggered, the two of them climaxing. Sanghyuk came first, and in his excitement, pushed Taekwoon over the edge. It was like looking in a mirror, seeing the two Taekwoons both cum together. They both moaned, both grabbed in tight fists, both arched into one another. It was almost poetic, the symmetry. They were one in the same in their high. It wasn't all Taekwoon, it was all them. Together. A single unit. Or some other poetic, romantic phrasing like that. 

They collapsed into each other in the end. Both were out of breath, shaking. Taekwoon's shower was marked futile as both his and Sanghyuk's sweat stuck to him. The shapeshifter pulled back, removing himself from Taekwoon before lightly shaking his head. Slower than normal, Sanghyuk returned to his true persona. The piercings fell to the floor and Sanghyuk stepped out of the pants that were pooled around his ankles. Taekwoon grunted as the younger fell back into him, laying his heavy weight atop the twink. They were both still hanging half off the bed. 

“How was that, autophile?” Sanghyuk asked with his face still buried in the bed underneath Taekwoon. The witch pushed back his hair. 

“Amazing.” Sanghyuk chuckled. He finally lifted himself and rearranged them so they could lay together properly. Taekwoon magically brought the blanket closer. His skin was cold. They lay together on their sides, facing one another. 

“Is that something you'd want to do again?”

“Mm, I don't know. I missed seeing my sweet thing.” Taekwoon placed a hand on the shifter's cheek. He smiled adorably.

“I'm your sweet boy?”

“My only.” Sanghyuk purred, nuzzling into the elder. 

"I better be." Taekwoon scoffed.

"Greedy brat." The witch squeaked as Sanghyuk suddenly kissed him, rough. Pulling away, he left Taekwoon winded. He smirked. 

"Oh, absolutely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, i want to thank y'all for over 5000 hits. This is by far my most read book and it just makes me so proud of this au. If it weren't for y'all and co-creator of this au, my wife, I wouldn't have gotten this far in. I feel so loved everytime I see a comment or see someone come to my social media saying they loved this book. Y'all mean so much to me. (I sound like the boys thanking starlights for loving them now T^T) 
> 
> Contact me at  
> Vixx twitter: @russAntri  
> Tumblr: Minoru-Hayashi   
> Deviant art: Rus-Ant


	26. Section 25: Destress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short and bad but I had to put something up since I skipped last week due to finals. I thought that once I was on break I would write a lot better and faster but boy was I wrong. I have like 15 drafts right now and none of them are close to done. 
> 
> This piece revolves around sfw age regression. If for some reason that bothers you, but daddy kink doesn't, then don't read this chapter.

"Welcome back baby. How was work?" Hakyeon greeted from the living room as Jaehwan came in the backdoor. Jaehwan did not respond. It had been shitty, and eight hours of it had left Jaehwan bitter. Common sense said he shouldn't take his attitude out on his lover, but he was already reflexively falling into the habit. Jaehwan set the keys on the table and audibly kicked his shoes off. Hakyeon picked up quick. 

"Rough day sweetheart?" Jaehwan grunted. The vampire watched in concern as Jaehwan rifled through the fridge. He didn't find anything up to his standards. He loudly shut the door. Hakyeon tried to offer a sympathetic smile as Jaehwan came into the living and stared distantly at the running television. 

"You can come sit with me and relax if you want. I missed my pup-"

"I'm fine, Hakyeon." The vampire jerked back at the little retort. Jaehwan was buying the inside of his cheek, his expression a glare. Hakyeon cleared his throat, trying again. 

"I'm just suggesting. You can go to your room and I won't bother you if you prefer."

"Yes you would." Jaehwan was testing his look. His glare was sent straight at Hakyeon and the vampire returned with a similar hard expression. 

"Jaehwan." 

"What, old man?" Jaehwan bit his cheek again after that little comment. Hakyeon heard him gulp and watched his eyes dart away for a brief moment. Jaehwan wasn't trying to start a fight.

“Someone is in a bratty mood today. Does my little boy want to stop before he gets punished?” Hakyeon tried that as a different approach. Results were immediate. Jaehwan crossed his arms, looking down at the floor while he grumbled. Hakyeon hummed. That's what it was. He stood up quietly, coming over to the werewolf. Jaehwan had his face buried in the vampire's chest for him. Hakyeon held him close with one hand while he pet his hair with the other. The tension in Jaehwan slowly started melting. Hakyeon smelt so much like home. He smelt like daddy. Jaehwan sniffled, nuzzling into him. Hakyeon stroked up and down the younger's back, hushing him. 

“You just wanted your daddy, didn't you little one?” Jaehwan nodded, rubbing his eye. Hakyeon kissed the top of his head. Jaehwan loved that handsome, paternal smile Hakyeon gave him when he was feeling little and weak. 

“Well daddy's here baby. Daddy is always here for you.” Jaehwan nodded.

"I'm sorry, dada." 

"Sorry for what, my puppy?" Jaehwan's lips quivered and so did Hakyeon's heart. He hated to see his baby cry. 

"I was mean cause I wanted my daddy. Work was bad and everyone was mean and there's a bunch of stuff coming up that I don't have enough time-" Hakyeon hushed him, softly pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

"It's okay baby. If work stressed you out, let me take care of you. My baby deserves to feel better." Jaehwan nodded softly, still sniffling. He held out the arm he wasn't using to rub his face. 

“Cuddles?” Jaehwan nodded.

“Yes sir.” Hakyeon cooed. He lifted Jaehwan up by his thighs, toting him off to the bedroom. He went to Jaehwan's rather than his own. he set the hybrid down on the bed like he was made of glass. Even as he snuggled close, he was gentle. Jaehwan was on cloud nine as Hakyeon spooned him and allowed him to play with his fingers. He was too distracted sucking on them at one point to note the icy cold hand that snuck it's way under his shirt to his warm tummy. 

“You're so warm sweet boy! Daddy could use you as his own blankie.” Jaehwan shook his head, a moment away from giggling. 

“Silly dada.” 

“I'm not silly, you're silly.” The smile could be heard in Hakyeon's voice. He was enjoying himself. Jaehwan turned around so they could be facing one another. 

“You're silly.”

“Little boys shouldn't argue with their daddies.” Jaehwan pouted his lips so cute Hakyeon couldn't help melting a little. He loved that sweet little face. Hakyeon pinched his cheek.

“Don't make that face, cutie pie.” Jaehwan whined, holding his “poor abused cheek.” His pretty, full lips remained pouted, making him look absolutely kissable. 

“That hurt!” Hakyeon spoke through a chuckle.

“Oh I'm sorry, baby. Let me kiss it better.” Hakyeon kissed his cheek, then his lips. Jaehwan hid his face in his shirt, happily squealing into it and kicking his feet. 

“Ah ah. Let me see that little smile.” Hakyeon pulled his shirt back down, exposing Jaehwan's smile. It was huge, and gave Hakyeon happy tingles somewhere in his frozen heart. His smile was like warm breeze and sunshine pouring into a room after the curtains had been opened. Hakyeon was so whipped looking at it, he was easily turned over. The wolf moved them so he could lay atop Hakyeon's chest. He buried his hands in Hakyeon's t-shirt, feeling his cold, smooth chest. The vampire didn't complain. He just stroked Jaehwan's sides. 

“Do you wanna change little boy? Something better for little things like you?” Jaehwan blinked at him, not entirely sold. Hakyeon watched himself push Jaehwan's bangs back. 

“You can even make it a little fashion show if you like, pet.” Jaehwan darted out of bed and over to his closet. Hakyeon pulled himself up, sitting against the back wall. Jaehwan opened the door to his closet excited before freezing looking at his clothes. He stared up at them before pulling things out at random. He tossed them onto the floor behind him. Hakyeon watched the other's excitement taken out on the poor clothes. Once Jaehwan was satisfied, he moved to take off his clothes. He had just begun taking off his shirt before seeing Hakyeon watching him. Hakyeon laughed when the werewolf turned his back to him. 

“I'll cover my eyes, cutie.” Jaehwan shyly looked over his shoulder. Hakyeon's eyes were closed. He was facing the other wall. His profile looked so handsome…  _ Focus! _ Jaehwan stripped. 

“Okay, dada.” Hakyeon turned back to his little boy. Jaehwan changed into shorts and a very, very oversized sweater. The shorts were short and form fitting, but the sweater covered them anyway. Jaehwan was shyly biting his sweater paw. 

“Look at you little one! What a cutie! The sweater makes you look so tiny baby.” Jaehwan giggled, hiding his smile in his paw. He struck a pose before turning around and doing another, biting his paw and looking at Hakyeon over his shoulder. Hakyeon “oh and ah”-ed before clapping for his innocent little model. Jaehwan waved at Hakyeon, silently ordering him to close his eyes again. He did so with a smile. 

Hakyeon turned back on Jaehwan's command. Now he wore loose pajama pants and an old, worn down tee shirt. Hakyeon gave him a teasing smirk. 

“Aren't those Hyogi's, pet?” Jaehwan looked down at his pants. He nodded bashfully.

“Did you steal clothes to nest again?” 

“No!” He was quick to respond that time. Hakyeon raised a brow. 

“Are you lying, puppy?” Jaehwan blinked back at him before pouting and stomping his feet. Hakyeon chuckled, enjoying watching the bratty display. Once Jaehwan was done, he crossed his arms and glared at Hakyeon. His little fits were so cute. They were always loud and bold until he stopped getting any attention, then he would get sulky. 

“Are you done now?” 

“Meanie.” 

“Oho, someone is getting too big for their breaches. Was the little fashion show too much power for my baby?” Jaehwan shook his head. He was still in his pouting state. He sat down on the floor, only further pushing his petulant act. Hakyeon sighed, standing up out of bed. 

Jaehwan looked surprised when he looked up to see Hakyeon. The vampire made a come hither motion with his hands before pulling Jaehwan up by his hands. The wolf squeaked as Hakyeon started trying to undress him himself. 

“Dada!” 

“The freedom went to your head. Now daddy's going to have to do it.” Hakyeon pulled the shirt over his head. Secretly, Jaehwan did like being dressed by Hakyeon. It made him feel even smaller, more codependent on the vampire. He obediently stepped out of his pants. He stood in just his briefs, awkward. His daddy was still dressed up, albeit simple. Simple was his style though, it made him look so handsome too. His daddy was so beautiful. 

The sweater was put back on Jaehwan. Hakyeon evened out the strings before leading Jaehwan over to sit on the bed's edge. Hakyeon was on his knees in front of him. Slowly, he rolled a stocking up Jaehwan's leg. He even meticulously made sure both were at the same height when he was done. He stood, looking down at Jaehwan. The werewolf stared back, nervously picking at his fingernails. 

“You're so cute. I just want to eat you up.” Jaehwan pulled down the sweater, hiding his thighs. Hakyeon shook his head, tutting Jaehwan as he fixed the sweater again. 

“No hiding baby. Fashion show means I get to look at you.” 

“I look messy though,” Jaehwan grumbled, rubbing his face again. Hakyeon crossed his arms.

“Where? All I see is a cute little boy that loves his daddy's attention.” Jaehwan didn't respond. He just silently looked at the floor. Hakyeon squatted down to his level, caressing his thighs. 

“You always will be my beautiful little boy, Jae.” Hakyeon grunted from the force Jaehwan hugged him with. He pat his back in return, accepting the hug. With effort, he climbed back onto the bed while still holding Jaehwan. He laid on top of the younger once they were atop the blanket. Jaehwan was wrapped around him with all limbs. 

“Dada…”

“What is it little one?” 

“Music?” Hakyeon sounded a little ah before pulling away from the cuddles. Jaehwan loved singing, baby or not. When he was like this though, he  _ adored _ it. His tape player rested atop the dresser. Hakyeon put in the best tape for when he was like this. Disney was just  _ made _ for Jaehwan's honey voice while in head space. Hakyeon returned to the bed to find Jaehwan under the covers with arms open. He expected cuddles. Hakyeon happily gave them. Jaehwan happily buried himself in Hakyeon, letting out content little hums. 

It was after Beauty and the Beast that Jaehwan was out like a light. He did sing and entertain his daddy, but being warm and held and happy made him quick to doze off. Hakyeon didn't immediately leave him. He held the sleeping babe in his arms with a smile, softly petting his hair or rubbing a thumb over his cheek. It wasn't new for him to be awake watching while one of his lovers slept. He barely slept himself. It was almost every night he would be awake while Taekwoon cuddled up next to him and drooled. That hadn't grown old and it had been forty years. 

Once Jaehwan was most definitely asleep, drooling and kicking his feet like any dog would in a good dream, Hakyeon slipped away. He silently picked up the clothes left strewn about. Despite how bratty and lazy Jaehwan could sometimes come off, his room was actually quite tidy. He liked to clean up and often made it more enjoyable for Sanghyuk, who was much more reluctant. Thusly, once the clothes were all hung up, there wasn't much else to do. Hakyeon stood over the bed for a moment, looking down at Jaehwan with hearts in his eyes. He tried to sneak back in without notice, but the slightest move of the bed had Jaehwan bat open his eyes. 

"Da..?"

"Yes it's me baby. I'm sorry I left," Hakyeon apologized as he slipped back under the covers. Jaehwan closed his eyes and snuggled back up to the vampire as he hummed. 

"It's okay, da." 

"Did you dream well pet?" Hakyeon whispered against his ear, smiling. Jaehwan nodded his head softly, closing his eyes. 

"Yessir." Hakyeon purred, kissing Jaehwan's head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have uhhh  
> Hong/shik/taek   
> Neo  
> Nbin  
> 6vixx but mostly wonjaetaek  
> Hakhyuk 
> 
> Twitter: russAntri  
> Tumblr:Minoru-Hayashi   
> DA: Rus-Ant


	27. Section 26: Grow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an OLD draft. This is the original hongbin/taekwoon/wonshik I was telling y'all about. It wasn't meant to be so long, but now it's by far the longest of the chapters! Ten thousand words!!

“And tomorrow I need to dig for the garden again,” Taekwoon added onto his piling list of duties, trimming the plant in front of him as he vented to Hongbin. The vampire nodded, watching the witch while he sat on the stool in front of him. They shared the island counter.

“We can help you if you want. You _can_ use the fact you live with five other guys you know.” Taekwoon looked up at him skeptically, bonsai scissors still in hand.

“You know the two of you can't go out in the sun, yes?” Hongbin scoffed, waving his hand.

“A little sun never killed anyone.”

“It will _literally kill_ _you_!”

“That’s not _my_ fault. I just happen to be deathly allergic.” Taekwoon sighed, returning to his tree clipping. The younger was snickering, proud of himself. He picked a leaf off the counter.

“No, but I’ll gladly help. And if you really have to do it during the day I can just get one of the dumbasses to do it. You shouldn’t have to do all that work on your own.” Taekwoon scowled, mumbling softly under his breath.

“Maybe I want to do it by myself.”

“Mm, too bad mister independent. We’re helping.” Taekwoon shook his head, but didn’t protest further. It wasn’t the first time his boyfriends made him accept help.

“Wonshik.” The werewolf perked up as he was suddenly addressed. He had just come in, heading to the fridge. Hongbin interrupted him in the middle of bending down to look inside. He stared at the vampire awkwardly over the door. Taekwoon stopped sweeping the floor to look at them both.

“Help me dig for Taekwoon’s garden tomorrow.” The werewolf blinked before looking to Taekwoon. The witch simply nodded at him. Wonshik stood, shutting the fridge door.

“What if the sun comes out tomorrow?” Hongbin groaned.

“I will be _fine_. Just help me dig.” The wolf quickly nodded, always quick to be helpful or obedient.

“Of course, we’ll have to do it after I get off work, though.” Taekwoon returned to his sweeping. He half listened to Hongbin as he said Wonshik was now locked into this contract. The wolf whined that he made it sound too cryptic. Taekwoon smiled softly.

Taekwoon jumped at the sound of odd steps behind him. He was squatted down low, pulling out the plants that had to be moved from their place on the bottom shelf. Behind him stood Wonshik and Hongbin. They both smiled at him, Wonshik holding shovels over his shoulder while Hongbin stood with obnoxious sunglasses.

“You know the sun isn’t coming out today, right?” Hongbin pulled down the glasses, looking at Taekwoon over top of them.

“Don’t ruin my look.” Taekwoon shook his head. He stood, carrying the plastic pan full of plants on his hip. He looked homely, apron and gardening gloves on. His hair put into a sprout. Hongbin offered to take the pan from Taekwoon, but the witch walked directly past him. Both quickly followed after him, going out the backdoor of the greenhouse.

The second they left the building, humidity smacked them in the face. It wasn’t that hot in all actuality, but the moisture in the air made it feel like it was afternoon with the sun full and bright in the sky. Just being out in the air made a sweat come to your skin. Taekwoon led the other two to the small section right beside the greenhouse. A fenced off area for plants that could actually survive out of the house. It was mostly hardy crops. Plants that could handle rains, dry spells, hot days, and steep temperature drops.

“I need a trench along this front wall. The holes don’t need to be deep but I still need a few inches since the plants have already developed roots. Outside this section we'll need some holes for the trees, don't start that until I tell you where. Other than that, I just need,” he picked up the piece of paper on the tray, “forty holes in the section.” Wonshik handed off the second shovel to Hongbin before the vampire stamped it into the ground and leaned on it.

“Is that it, babe?” The witch nodded. Both men quickly got to work, Taekwoon watching them for a moment, softly acknowledging his own appreciation for the both of them. He left the boys and crops outside. He still had to go through his daily routine with the other plants within the green house.

Through the glass windows, you could see a vague distorted outline of the boys. Taekwoon couldn't help staring at them, distracting him from spraying water on his crops. He rested his head on his palm, staring out the glass with a lovesick smile. They were so sweet to him, no matter how bitter he could be. He should do something for them both.

His heart lept into his throat as he suddenly saw a touch of sunlight try to make itself known. He frantically reached into his apron pocket before finding it empty. He scurried outside while muttering a frequently used spell. The jar was magically brought to his hand in an instant.

“Hongbin!” He heard the thunk of a shovel before hurried footsteps on the grass. The vampire came to a stop in front of him, suddenly looking much less urgent.

“What's up?”

“Come here.” The vampire stepped forward, looking confused before chuckling seeing Taekwoon open the jar.

“Aw, you're gonna put sunscreen on me like a sweet boyfriend?” Taekwoon smacked him without even looking up. He then gathered some of the thick lotion. Hongbin didn’t resist as it was rubbed onto him.

“I'd rather not you burn into an ash pile on my watch.”

“Thanks, I'm honored,” Hongbin replied dryly. Taekwoon felt oddly bashful rubbing it onto the younger's exposed arms.

His arms were strong, nice to hold. Heavy and flexed with each movement Hongbin made. He did like the beefcake body type, even if his first two boyfriends fell more towards the twink end of the spectrum. Taekwoon was rubbing into an arm with no sunscreen on it at this point. Hongbin cleared his throat and the witch was rushing to seem like he hadn't gotten distracted by beautiful biceps. He got more lotion on his hands and lathered the other arm.

“This won't last forever, so _please_ say something if it wears off.”

“The sun isn't even out.”

“Yes, but what if it comes out later?” Hongbin rolled his eyes.

“Okay, worry wart.”

Taekwoon pouted. He began massaging it into his neck and collar.

“You want me to take off my shirt too?” Hongbin teased. Taekwoon didn't respond, staring at the vampire's skin thoughtfully.

“Would you?”

“Taekwoon! You little perv!”

“It's just sunscreen.” Hongbin was enjoying himself, grinning.

“Sure, “just sunscreen.” I see right through you, Woony.”

“Hongbin, just take the shirt off.” The vampire spoke as he pulled the shirt over his head.

“I can't believe your objectifying me like this, for shame.” Taekwoon pouted.

“You were the one who suggested it!”

Despite all his fussing, he happily let Taekwoon rub the magical sunscreen onto him. Taekwoon started with his upper chest, really trying not to ogle. It never helped that Hongbin just looked so pretty. He was a handsome shithead, with a good heart underneath. He twitched as fingers graced down his cheat to his abs. Taekwoon made very sure that all of him was covered, his fingers even at times gracing beneath his waistband.

“And you make fun of Hakyeon for his muscle kink.” Taekwoon glared, pinching the younger just to make a point.

“I don't have a muscle kink.”

“Then what are you drooling about there princess?” The witch quickly covered his mouth, making Hongbin laugh. He wasn't drooling, Hongbin was just bluffing to see if he'd believe it.

“I can just let you burn in the sun you know.”

“Ooo, I'm so scared. Please continue this very Chaste and Proper exchange.” Taekwoon just sighed. He moved around to rub lotion into his back.

“What are you guys doing?” Wonshik looked at them around the corner of the greenhouse. Somehow, Taekwoon felt like he had gotten caught doing something indecent. He stepped away from the vampire, letting him come back to his digging partner.

“Sunscreen,” Hongbin simplified. Wonshik nodded in understanding. He looked down at Taekwoon warmly as he came over. He bent down to him as he motioned come hither. Taekwoon smiled at his giggle when he put sunscreen on his face. The white lotion made a mark on his nose, forehead, and cheeks.

“Thank you, Woony!” Taekwoon directed a heated look at Hongbin. Saying, “why couldn't you be more like this?” with his eyes. Hongbin held his hands up defensively. Wonshik continued smiling as the sunscreen was rubbed into his skin. Taekwoon had accidentally went too heavy. He looked pale now. No time to mention it, however. Wonshik leaned forward and gave Taekwoon a sweet, chaste, kiss. Hongbin stepped up and gave him another kiss. He pat the elder's cheek once he pulled away.

“We need to keep working, baby.” Taekwoon deflated. He agreed, but tried to make his disappointment sound obvious. Neither picked up. They both moved back into the plot. Taekwoon rested his head on his arms atop the fence, watching them both. Now he just wanted their attention.

"So why are we moving these again?" Wonshik asked, distracting Taekwoon with his digging process. Taekwoon's eyes followed him like a hawk.

"The greenhouse gets too hot. The plants can survive out here in summer."

"Cool. So we'll move these back later?" Taekwoon hummed. He licked his lips as Wonshik stopped to wipe of his forehead, dirtying his face.

"Yes. When it gets too cold…" Wonshik thoughtlessly pulled his own shirt off over his head. Taekwoon softly cleared his throat, suddenly very parched. He couldn't take his eyes away. Sweat made the werewolf's skin shine.

"I can't wait for then. It's so _hot_ out here."

Hongbin paused. He came closer, side hugging the werewolf.

"We're having fun though, baby." Both giggled. Taekwoon felt flush seeing both of them pressed together, happily smiling and rubbing each other's sides. He needed to take a step away to collect himself like a decent person. Maybe this wasn't the brightest idea.

Taekwoon had pulled chairs out of the greenhouse to sit down near the plot. He timidly offered to help, but both immediately refused, sitting him back down and saying he should be considerate "because of his age." The comment irritated him at first, but in the end it meant he could stare at his two handsome boys as they worked out so it was a win.

He sat in the metal chair under the umbrella and watched every single move of the two. He fanned himself, whether from the weather or the own heat of his flustered body, he did not know. What he did know is that he needed to stop crushing his thighs together imaging the two hot and sweaty, caressing and grabbing at his clean clothes, his delicate pale skin. It was so hard though, damnit! So hard _not_ to see Hongbin on one side sucking his blood while Wonshik sucked at his mate mark on the other.

He didn't know where this love for filthy, strong men came from, but it was a very obvious and _very_ big kink of his. Maybe he liked the sign of hard work, or the idea of being dirtied himself. Whatever it was, it developed into a kink that currently had Taekwoon fighting his imagination so as to not immediately get hard.

"Good afternoon darling," Hakyeon singsonged, scaring the piss out of Taekwoon. The vampire laughed and rounded the witch's chair. He had a tray in hand, atop it several cups and a large pitcher. Ice jingled up against the glass. Taekwoon glared as the vampire politely set down the tray. He had on one of Taekwoon's wide brimmed sun hats, and like Hongbin, adorned obnoxious sunglasses. The vampire sat down next to him. He stared at the boys working and was quick to tease.

"Quite the view you have here, darling."

"Did you come out here _just_ to make fun of me?" Hakyeon looked to Taekwoon. He brought down his glasses with a smirk, exposing his eyes.

"Of course, princess. It's so fun to watch you lust." Taekwoon huffed and looked back to the boys. Watching Hongbin rub a kink out of his shoulder made him forget whatever he was talking about with Hakyeon.

"They're so handsome and strong." Hakyeon said it offhand, and Taekwoon couldn't help nodding. He was very distracted. Hakyeon leaned closer, playful as he continued on in a suggestive tone.

"You just want to eat them. Run your tongue along all those muscles."

"Yes. . ."

Hakyeon laughed, sitting back properly in his seat. Taekwoon was finally pulled out of his trance at the sound of Hakyeon pouring a glass of water. He stared at the vampire before accepting the glass offered. He switched hands once he did so, as to wipe off the condensation. He reached over to the edge of the pitcher, touching it with his fingertips and mumbling a spell. The pitcher developed an icy sheen, as though it had just come out of the freezer. Hakyeon softly clapped, not actually that astounded with the simple trick. He was just in a sadistic, teasing mood. Taekwoon took a gulp of the water and found himself taking more and more. Being out in the hot humid air had made him parched. Wonshik and Hongbin were approaching, bodies on display as they walked.

“Well look at you two,” Hakyeon cooed, watching as Hongbin and Wonshik both made their way over. Hakyeon smiled up at them, offering a glass of ice water.

“Taekwoon charmed the pitcher so it wouldn’t get hot. Isn’t he a sweetheart?” Both nodded.

“Wish he could do that for people,” Hongbin joked, causing a string of light giggles. Hakyeon was more amused at the sound of Taekwoon quickly slamming down his own drink staring at the two in front of them. He decided to have himself a little fun.

“Don’t drink so quick, Woonie. You’ll give yourself hiccups.” Taekwoon gave him a death stare. The younger boys were visibly confused as to why this was so amusing.

“Hey Woonie, do you mind if I use the hose real quick?” Taekwoon blinked up at the werewolf in confusion.

“No? Why . . . ?” As soon as he was given permission, Wonshik darted off. They all watched him go up to the wall the hose was attached to. There was a myriad of emotions upon seeing him turn the hose on and have it run over his head. Hongbin snorted, jogging over to join, while Taekwoon sat with his mouth covered. Hakyeon hummed, pleasantly leaning over so as to be in Taekwoon’s space.

“They’re so cute, aren’t they darling?” Taekwoon was busy watching the water run down them. He limply nodded, still watching the drops roll down their muscles. Hakyeon sat back laughing, very amused with his very thirsty husband. Hakyeon's idea that he planted started taking root. Taekwoon wanted to lick the water from them, lap it up like a cat. Why was he so filthy? Why was he practically salivating at the idea of running his tongue up the pair's abs, licking up all the water and dirt and _sweat_? Hakyeon hummed as he leaned back in his chair, eyes closed.

"It'll be a shame if it rains. Everything will get muddy."

"Yes, muddy . . ." Hongbin and Wonshik playing around like real puppies, arguing and throwing each other around in the mud. Spraying themselves off in a makeshift shower before coming in the house for a real one. One Taekwoon could slip into with them and get his serving of caresses.

"Darling, are you even listening to me?"

"Hm? What?" Taekwoon looked over to Hakyeon. The vampire shook his head, astounded.

"You better be careful with that. I'm not the only one who can hear your heart racing." Taekwoon blinked before quickly looking over to Hongbin. The vampire was spraying Wonshik, laughing as he soaked the werewolf with the cold hose.

"Did he hear us talking?" Taekwoon frantically whispered, looking to his older husband. Hakyeon caressed his face. Still smirking.

"Why don't you ask him, princess?"

Hakyeon eventually went back inside, considering his job complete. He left the three with the water jug, for Taekwoon and Wonshik. After their little water bath, most things returned to how they had been. Taekwoon sat watching while Hongbin and Wonshik dug the remaining holes. Now that they were wet, everything clung to them worse than before.

"Alright! All done!" Taekwoon stood, coming into the little plot. There were forty shallow holes, all in almost even rows that were obviously done with care. Taekwoon softly kissed both their cheeks, thanking them. The boys smiled, returning the gesture two fold. Taekwoon felt a little dizzy finally being this close and touched by his objects of admiration. He was quick to get to the plants and begin installing them, avoiding any further fluster. The boys watched him pull the plant from the pot before placing it in the hole and burying it. Once they knew the process, they grabbed armfuls and replanted them.

"So what were you and Hakyeon talking about?" Hongbin questioned. His tone was casual, nothing out of the ordinary. Taekwoon's heart leapt into his throat. He froze, staring at the hole in front of him as he tried to find something to say.

"Nothing. We weren't talking about anything." Surprisingly, Wonshik was the one who whined.

"Taeky! Since when do we keep secrets?" Wonshik had a point. Nothing was left out of bounds in this house. If you were all dating, you knew everything about each other. He was the newest member and even _he_ knew that. Blame that on Sanghyuk, exposing his fetishes before the wolf dated anyone else. Taekwoon quickly buried the plant in front of him. His embarrassment made him rush.

"It's just not important. You boys shouldn't worry."

"Is it about us?" Taekwoon instantly snapped his head up to them. Specifically, at Wonshik's broken tone. It was clear the sentence wasn't supposed to sound as hurt as it did. Taekwoon gapped for words while shaking his head softly. He could _never_.

"Excuse us for a second." Hongbin pulled the wolf to the side, their backs to the witch. He watched Hongbin explain with fervent hand gestures. He knew. He absolutely knew and that left Taekwoon _fucked._ After their brief little chat, they both turned back to face him. The flush on Wonshik's cheeks seemed to have double meaning now.

"Sorry. I didn't know." Taekwoon gulped.

"Know what?" Taekwoon asked, like an idiot. Hongbin smirked and that was all the information the witch needed. He had been caught red handed. He was never going to speak to Hakyeon again for this little betrayal. Taekwoon looked back down at the ground again. How could he let himself be duped _so_ easily?

Surprisingly, they went back to work after that. Taekwoon went to the side opposite to them even more, but other than that it remained the same. Taekwoon couldn't help holding his breath however, preparing himself for something. He felt it in his bones that it was coming. What though? Who knows. As he was burying another plant, the ground beside him crunched. Hongbin was squatting down next to him, pressed close.

"You know, you could have just told us instead of sitting there, watching us like a perv." Taekwoon glared, but didn't dare make eye contact.

"I am not a pervert, Hongbin." The light suddenly vanished. The air was still hot and sticky, but it was like they had skipped entire hours in the day. Wonshik looked up at the sky from his place squatted in the garden.

"You watched us dig holes for twenty minutes. You were this," he showed his fingers, actually touching instead of slightly parted, "close to drooling." There were a few wet drops on all of their bare skin. Wonshik stood.

"Guys, I think it's about to rain."

As if Wonshik speaking was an invitation, the sky practically broke open and released a downpour. Taekwoon squealed as he was scooped up by Hongbin while Wonshik snatched up everything they had brought. Both rushed into the greenhouse to escape. The rain was heavy and falling in large droplets, being in it for even a second soaked all of them nearly to the bone. Once inside the greenhouse, Hongbin set Taekwoon down and ran his hands through his own now soaked hair. Taekwoon moved to take some of the stuff from Wonshik's hands. He cried out as the wolf shook his head like a dog, spraying water all over. Hongbin just laughed, shielding his face.

"Sorry baby. Where should I put this stuff?"

"We can just put it upstairs until the rain dies down." Taekwoon lead them to the steep metal stairs. Hongbin cooed childishly.

"Oo, he's taking us upstairs."

"I will leave you out in the rain Lee Hongbin." Both actually laughed at Taekwoon and his shallow threat. Wonshik set down the tray and other items in front of the bed. All around you could hear the rain hitting the glass walls. Hongbin spoke as he rung out water from his shirt.

"So we're stuck here until the rain dies down?" Taekwoon nodded softly. He and Wonshik both jumped at a sudden clap of thunder. He watched water run down Hongbin's neck.

"You're soaked." Hongbin looked to the witch with a smirk.

"Why don't you come over here and lick the water off, princess?" Taekwoon dropped his jaw, lost for what to say. Wonshik came up behind him and put a hand to the small of his back.

"Baby, you're shaking. You need to warm back up," the werewolf suggested gently. He was soft and tender where Hongbin was mean and teasing.

"We could warm you up princess. We'd hate for you get _sick_ after all." Taekwoon glared at the vampire.

"You're an ass." Hongbin just smiled and walked over to the both of them. Taekwoon secretly felt hopeful and weak at his approach. Which made it all the more frustrating when Hongbin's attention instead turned to Wonshik. He pet the wolf's head, hushed him when he jumped at another crack of thunder. Both the werewolf and the witch were enraptured as Hongbin took his twisted up shirt and squeezed the water out onto himself in a display purely for their pleasure. Taekwoon had actually audibly whimpered, though he didn't recall it. Wonshik batted his eyes in surprise before licking his lips.

Both were eyeing the vampire up. Said vampire pulled Wonshik in by his arm, kissing him. Their tongues tangled as Taekwoon was left to do nothing more than watch. He wanted his own taste of Hongbin. Smell the petrichor on them and taste their childish playfulness. The couple parted when Taekwoon's hands came to touch at their abdomens appreciatively.

"Finally had enough of staring, witchy?" Taekwoon didn't even bother a glare. He leaned forward and licked the moisture from Hongbin's collarbone. He tasted salt, and the earthy flavor of rain. He wanted more. Hongbin chuckled at the lips and tongue roaming all over his skin, trying to taste more and more. It tickled. Both Hongbin and Wonshik looked to Taekwoon in surprise as he squatted down, lapping at Hongbin's abs like he was spilt milk.

"What a needy kitten. What about our poor puppy here? He deserves some love too." Taekwoon batted his eyes up at Hongbin before turning, still squatted. He did the same to Wonshik, pulling out a shuddering breath from the werewolf. The witch's hot breath, his roaming tongue, his grip on Wonshik's waistband, it all gave the werewolf goosebumps.

"Taekwoon…" the witch hummed at Wonshik's breathy call. He was sucking a hickey into Wonshik's v-line. Wonshik cleared his throat and tried again. "Taekwoon," he said more firmly. Taekwoon pulled away and looked up at him, batting his lashes.

"Yes, alpha?" A crack of lightning felt like it had raced through Wonshik. He didn't feel so cold from the rain anymore. Wonshik tried to steel his resolve, be like Hongbin and be the dom Taekwoon wanted.

"Did watching make you horny?"

"Yes," Taekwoon answered in a whisper. He looked so content.

"Do you want this knot? Do you want Hongbinie to pin you down? Have us bite you?" Taekwoon nodded, licking Wonshik's skin again.

"Oh yes, please alpha."

Hongbin sent a certain look Wonshik way. The alpha persona suddenly left, revealing a bashful smile. He understood everything that stare was saying.

"I'm still an omega he just… _likes the breeding concept._ " Hongbin raised his brows. He ruffled Wonshik's hair.

"I'm not complaining. I'd let you be my alpha too." Wonshik flushed as he was pulled in for a kiss. He spoke Hongbin's name in embarrassment before his lips were taken.

This left Taekwoon to his own devices. He watched the kiss from underneath of it before looking back to the two abdomens before him. He was in a perfect position to bury one in his throat. He could make himself choke on one of the strong boys. Maybe then they'd pull him up. They'd both bend him over the bed and pin him down. They'd take turns fucking him breathless. That would be great. If only he could choose.

Hongbin pulled away from the kiss as he felt his shorts be suddenly yanked down. Taekwoon didn't look an ounce guilty. He actually instead licked his lips staring at the vampire's half hard cock. He whined as he was pulled up by his silver hair. He squeaked as both strong men started pulling, tugging at his clothes. Hongbin had hastily undone his wet pants and pulled them down while Wonshik worked with his shirt. At first, he lovingly undid every button individually. The tone of the situation must have hit him though because three buttons in he instead opted for just ripping the shirt open. All three of them watched silently as buttons fell to the floor and rolled.

"Sorry," Wonshik apologized timidly. Taekwoon had chills. Hongbin merely shrugged it off.

"Hey, it's one way to get him out of these wet clothes. You should totally do that to me next time we fuck though." Wonshik nodded softly. He was so gentle and submissive. Hongbin's interest was back on Taekwoon and his smirk also returned.

"You're that hard already princess? Do we even need to fuck you to get you off at this point?" Taekwoon clung close.

"Please do. I've been thinking about it all day." Wonshik was behind him. He purred in his ear, hands on the witch's hips.

"What _specifically_ were you thinking about, sweet mate?" Damn him and his abuse of Taekwoon's kinks. Being Wonshik's mate, his omega, his breeding slut, being called such names had him instantly submitting to anything. Still, he felt embarrassed having to admit all the raunchy thoughts he had of the two.

"Touching both of you, having you use all your strength on me. Make me dirty. Treat… treat me like your slut." Taekwoon's pale skin was darker with blush. He was so ashamed of himself but he clenched his thighs together as those images came back to him. God, he just wanted to get fucked.

Taekwoon was hoisted up onto the bed. He felt relieved until he was forced into an all fours position. Despite having been naked for more than a few seconds, he felt exposed like this. Wonshik was the one who lifted him and moved him, so he was now the one behind Taekwoon. At least Hongbin still hadn't fixed his shorts so he wasn't the only one exposed. The vampire grabbed Taekwoon's head and forced him to meet eyes with him.

"You have everything here for us to breed you, princess?" Taekwoon stared before understanding the question. Without even blinking, he waved his hand and brought forth what they would need. Hongbin raised his brows looking at where the objects had landed on the bed.

"Your plug too? Someone is feeling ambitious." Wonshik snatched up the container of lube for himself. Hongbin spoke to him, though didn't look.

"Stretch him out with his pretty toy too. Since kitten wants to be spoiled." Wonshik grabbed the spade shaped plug. It was longer than most but silicon. It had a loop at the end and carved in the plastic were sigils. Taekwoon had charmed it especially for his uses.

"My mouth," Taekwoon muttered cyrtpitcally, eyes begging Hongbin.

"Hm?"

"Use my mouth, Hongbin."

"Can I get a sir instead?" Taekwoon scowled, his attitude finally returning to him.

"I am _not_ calling you sir." He gasped sharply as his head was pulled to the side by his hair.

"Then I guess you won't get fucked then." Wonshik softly spoke up from behind Taekwoon.

"But I wanted to breed him-"

"No, baby, I'm not cancelling the plan it was just a bluff. I just want him trying to be good, like you." Wonshik hummed pleasantly at the praise. Meanwhile, Taekwoon scowled. He wanted to be degraded, but calling Hongbin sir felt so wrong. He was older, he was the more mature one. Why should he have to call the brat sir? Give him that kind of power?

Taekwoon felt the tip of the plug pressing against him. His mindset immediately changed.

"Please. . . sir. Use my mouth." Hongbin grinned, holding his own dick on the tip of Taekwoon's lips while still tightly clutching his hair.

"That's more like it. Open, _princess_ ." Taekwoon followed the command and moaned as Hongbin slowly buried himself in Taekwoon's mouth. In this position, he couldn't give a satisfactory blowjob, so it was up to the vampire to snap his hips. He would just have to use Taekwoon like he was some toy, and boy did he. He took what Taekwoon said about using their strength and ran with it. Taekwoon actually teared up, something he hadn't done sucking dick in a long time. He wasn't hurt or even close to scared, it just felt so good and Hongbin was _so_ strong. Vampiric strength made almost everything a dangerous game, especially fits of passion. He had seen Hakyeon bend or break things without even being aware; all because he was angry. He had also seen Hakyeon break furniture in lustful fits. Hongbin was no different, except his body looked physically strong.

Taekwoon moaned, then gagged, when Wonshik got the plug fully inside and started bringing it in and out. It wasn't thick, only the width of about two fingers, but the sudden change from the plug sitting inside him to thrusting left his head reeling. The rain seemed to hit even harder. Taekwoon doubted he was the cause, but his magic was stronger here. The garden served to amplify his abilities. Please don't let his magic in the heat of his climax over grow the plants again.

"You're doing so well, Taeky. Beautiful hole for a beautiful breeding whore." Wonshik's dirty talk never brought forth very much imagery, but Taekwoon still would die to hear him when they fucked. He loved Wonshik's deep timber. He loved the dirty names. He liked how quick Wonshik could go from serious alpha man to the giggly cute omega he was.

"You hear that princess?" Hongbin questioned, snapping his hips at an angle. The most Taekwoon could do was hum, hoping that communicated enough. "You're such a good little breeding whore, so quick to show off your holes for everyone." Taekwoon's cock wept onto the blanket beneath him. The plug and Hongbin's cock were both moving at such a fast pace. Taekwoon wanted to collapse into the bed, face down ass up. The other two could just take control, use him to get off and leave him a cum covered mess.

"You should have said something earlier. We could have just torn you apart right there in the garden. You wanted dirty. What's filthier than that? Fucking out in public in the dirt." Taekwoon steadied himself on one hand before reaching down and eagerly touching his own cock. The whole image Hongbin just gave him was arousing, but Taekwoon was drawn to one line. _Tear him apart_. The two monsters could easily destroy him and eat him whole. His predator/prey fantasy was a secret indulgence. Of course it would come to mind being with his little blood bat and wolf.

Taekwoon whined as his arm was ripped away from his cock. Wonshik's grip was too tight, hurting Taekwoon's bony wrist.

"Who gave you permission for that?" Hongbin finally pulled Taekwoon off his cock. The witch was panting and drool poured out of his mouth once he was free to gasp for air. He looked to Hongbin instead of Wonshik. His eyes shone with tears and his voice broke pitifully.

"I'm so sorry sir. I just feel so good." Hongbin buffered for a moment. There was no falsehood, no attitude to Taekwoon's apology. He was sincerely being that pitiful and submissive. He had to blink several times before he was able to conjure some response.

"Do you? Do you feel so good that you can't help being bad?" Taekwoon gulped and he nodded. He was momentarily out of his mind. The plug was pulled out of his slicked hole and he missed the presence.

"I can't help it. I'm treated so well. I just want to be bred and eaten. Fight over me and claim me." Hongbin looked to Wonshik, who was just as caught off guard. He mouthed words to the vampire, shrugging his shoulders. This was one of those times when having Hakyeon around would have been really helpful.

"...What do you want, Taeky?" Taekwoon scooted forward, resting his head against Hongbin's skin. His hot breath tickled but the vampire dare not move.

"I want to be your prey. Use me, fuck me and breed me. Eat me, treat me like a pretty little mouse caught for the pack." That last line hit both men hard for entirely different reasons. An invitation to eat someone given to a vampire? Very hard to resist. The image of Taekwoon as just a pretty boy they could pass around like the old days of wolf packs? Chokingly arousing. Taekwoon didn't seem to notice or care about the silence he instilled in them. He just returned to softly mouthing at Hongbin's skin like when they first started.

Taekwoon gasped as he was picked up again and thrown onto his back on the bed. Hongbin briefly saw his exhilarated smile before Wonshik was kissing him like he might suffocate if they ever separated. Taekwoon grabbed onto his shoulders but was promptly pinned down at his wrists. He moaned at the feat of strength used against him. Wonshik pressed close and ground against his hole, shorts be damned. Hongbin was a little intimidated watching them, watching Wonshik rut against the witch and bite down on his neck. He felt like he was truly watching a wolf. Taekwoon had created a whole new beast with his words. Scary magic…

"Wonshik," Hongbin spoke, stepping onto the bed. The werewolf growled and Hongbin had to resist shuddering. Now was not the time to start submitting to Wonshik. No matter how hot and rough he was right now. Hongbin grabbed the werewolf's arm, easily pulling him away. All aggression on Wonshik's face instantly left when he was met with glowing yellow eyes. Everyone was playing dirty now. "Don't get an attitude. Move aside, puppy." Wonshik quickly scuttered away, letting Hongbin into the space between Taekwoon's legs. Hongbin hovered over the witch. Running his tongue over his fangs as he eyed up Taekwoon caused a whimper.

"You're such a handful. Everything was going well, then you rile us up with that little speech. Do you know how hard it is not to drain you right now? Take every last drop you have left to give to me?" Hongbin had progressively gotten closer with each word. Now, he was mere centimeters from Taekwoon's lips. His smile put his fangs on display. Taekwoon's hands were shaking.

"Take it. Please. Take every last part of me." Hongbin pulled away, leaving Taekwoon breathless. His smirk put his dimples on display.

"No. You can wait." Taekwoon whined, throwing his head around on the bed.

"Please, please, please. I'll be so good. I need it. I need your fangs, I need your cock, I-"

"Taekwoon," Hongbin said it so loud and so stern, Taekwoon was instantly frozen. Even Wonshik felt himself go sweaty at the voice. His eyes seemed to shine ever brighter. "You will wait. You're going to be obedient and get fucked like you need to be. Once you're weak and bred, full of Shik's puppies, _then_ I will eat you. And only then. I want your blood when you're so high off of sex you can't even think straight." Taekwoon gulped. His voice shook.

"Yes sir. Yes sir." Hongbin's eyes lost their edge. He smiled again, coming up to stroke the witch's cheek.

"Good kitten. Thank you for listening." Taekwoon gulped down some air and nodded quickly. He was clutching the sheets till his knuckles turned white. Wonshik softly touched at Hongbin's shoulder, speaking in a whisper.

"Binnie, Bin, I think you glamoured him…" Hongbin squinted at the younger before having his eyes go wide and looking to Takewoon in concern.

"Oh God, Taek. Are you okay? I didn't mean to." Taekwoon nodded, still holding his breath.

"I nearly came . . ."

" _What_?"

"You looked so intimidating and your voice was so deep and your eyes… your fangs…" Taekwoon stared off and shivered. Hongbin scowled, a little doubtful it was _that_ good.

"Do you get off on danger?" He asked incredulously. He choked as Taekwoon actually thought on it before nodding confidently.

"It was so… arousing, Hongbin. It was like Wonshik near full moon. You seemed so powerful and scary. I was ready to do anything you said."

"That's kind of the point of a glamor. I scare you into doing whatever I say."

"I would let you do it again in a heartbeat."

"Taekwoon," the vampire sighed out, easily flipping the witch onto his stomach. "You're such a horny slut. For shame." Taekwoon didn't even make an attempt at defending himself or his actions. He simply buried his face in the pillow and arched his back to present himself like a good boy. Hongbin grunted as he was shoved out of the way by the overgrown puppy Wonshik. The werewolf spread the witch and eagerly lapped at him. A very wolf habit. Taekwoon moaned low, pressing into Wonshik's face. Hongbin readjusted, sitting up properly to watch Wonshik eat the witch out.

"You got puppy all excited, breeding whore." Taekwoon groaned softly. Hongbin decided to stroke himself. Take this show for what it was. It was disappointing that Wonshik's shorts were still on however. He extended a foot forward, pressing at the werewolf's tent. He moaned into Taekwoon's skin. His hand quickly snapped down, grabbing Hongbin by the ankle. He pulled away from Taekwoon's ass and pulled the vampire close. He loomed over Hongbin. There was a low growl rumbling out of him.

"I will get to you. It's my turn." Hongbin didn't get a chance to respond, not that he would have been able to. That was too damn hot for him to retain proper functions. He didn't know whether to be upset or grateful towards Taekwoon for asking to be fought over.

Wonshik stood on his knees. He dropped his shorts down, exposing his hard cock and the developing knot. Hongbin could see a stain on his thighs from slick soaking them. Wonshik pushed Taekwoon down further, arching and spreading his legs to be at a different angle.

"Stay like that. You'll get alphas knot soon." Wonshik did a cursory grind up against the witch, who moaned at having his hole teased. Wonshik wasn't the best at self restraint in a top position though. He was quick to push into the witch and make him cry out loudly. Taekwoon's voice had gone high, strained. Wonshik didn't even give him a chance. He started snapping his hips right out the gate. The only time he was careful was when it came to his knot that didn't get time to grow _while_ he was fucking Taekwoon. It was easier to take if it swelled while you were being fucked. Taekwoon wanted to rough tonight though, so it was for the best.

The bed creaked with Wonshik's harsh movements. Taekwoon kept punching at the pillows around him, noisy with each pass. His cock was still leaking onto the bed. It was surprising the sensitive man still hadn't cum. He was usually so quick to go in group events. Maybe he was growing a tolerance. Or he enchanted himself. Both likely. The second more realistic. Wonshik leaned down and bit the witch. He spoke against Taekwoon's skin.

"It's so good, baby. I want to give you all my pups. You want that, baby? You want to be my cute little den mother?" Taekwoon cried out a yes loudly, only muffled by the pillow beneath him. Hongbin could tell the knot was getting harder to get in and out. "You want to carry all my pups. You'll have my litter and I'll just give you more. I'll give you more and more till you're wrecked, until you tell me you can never take any more." Wonshik pulled the witch up by his arm. He eagerly sucked into the mate mark on his neck. Hongbin finally had a good view of the witch's face again. It was blotchy, and had creases from the pillow. He had obviously bubbled over with tears at some point. His lips were still swollen and slicked with drool. Hongbin and the witch made eye contact.

"How's it feel princess?" Taekwoon choked on his words.

"It's so- so good. I wa-wanna cum so bad. Wonshik!" The werewolf in question pulled the witch's hair firmly, expression stern. "A-alpha," Taekwoon corrected. Wonshik hummed pleasantly, approving.

"Do you think you'll be locked in long?" Hognbin asked Wonshik with a little too much casualty. The werewolf huffed out an answer. Hongbin's rhythm of pumping his own cock was too languid to really do anything to please him.

"P-probably not." Hongbin hummed.

"Pull him back a little bit. Give me room to sit in front of him." Wonshik lifted the witch up by his thighs and walked backwards on his knees. Hongbin slipped into the space in front of them, back against the cool metal bars of the bed frame. He caught Taekwoon shamelessly staring at the vampire's cock. Hongbin smirked and teased at it himself, making sure Taekwoon was watching.

"Do you want this princess? You want to be stuffed full then eaten up?" Taekwoon nodded. His mouth hung open to pant and thus he drooled like a dog. He was fucked out of his mind.

"Yes yes I want. I want- f-fuck! Alpha!" Hongbin raised his brows as Taekwoon tumbled forward onto him. His moans were closer to broken sobs. Wonshik's head was hung as he railed into the witch. He put one hand down on Taekwoon's back, for support. This hand pushed Taekwoon down with strength, Hongbin could feel it secondhand. Wonshik was groaning and growling and panting and making all the absolutely delicious noise you could think of. Taekwoon got back up to be on his hands and knees

"Beg."

"W-Wonshik," Taekwoon mumbled, embarrassed. The werewolf bit down on his mate mark again.

" _Beg_ , Taekwoon." The witch hung his head, eyes closed tight.

"P-please alpha, knot me. Fill- fill me with your pups and, _fuck_ , and breed me. Fill me with cum and then throw me to Bin." Wonshik growled again, louder. This time Hongbin could see him bare his teeth. Both Hongbin and Taekwoon had chills.

"Use you, leave you as scraps for Bin." Taekwoon nodded quickly. You could see the moment Wonshik's knot locked in. Both of them moaned out, arched into the sensation. Wonshik's hands shook on the witch's body. Taekwoon whispered out a pleased yes as he was finally, _finally_ filled up like he desperately wanted. His head fell back onto Hongbin's chest. Wonshik was still grinding up against him, giving Taekwoon every last drop he could manage.

"That was hot," Hongbin put bluntly, laughing at both of them giving him a dirty look. Hongbin affectionately played with Taekewoon's hair, smiling. The witch put his hand on the vampire's chest, teasing his fingers down the skin.

"Does this mean I can be bit now?" He asked in a breathy voice, batting his eyes. Hongbin leaned close, smiling. Taekwoon looked hopeful.

"No," Hongbin whispered. The witch glared, taking his hand away from Hongbin's chest. Hongbin laughed. "Don't pout princess. I'll do it eventually."

Wonshik leaned down and gently kissed at Taekwoon's skin, running a soothing tongue over all the bite marks he had given him.

"You were great, Taeky." Taekwoon practically purred as his cheek was kissed. Hongbin smiled at the both of them.

"You definitely need to growl like that more often," Hongbin chimed in. He needed to get the thought off his mind.

"Huh?"

"Shikkie, all that growling you were doing was hot as hell."

"I thought I was going to cum hearing you," Taekwoon supported, voice soft and almost sleepy. Wonshik gaped, searching for words. His cheeks were flush, but maybe they had been that way for sometime.

"Very sexy," Hongbin continued. Wonshik rubbed his face, flustered by the both of them. Taekwoon came back onto his hands and knees. He held Wonshik's hand with a smile and closed eyes.

"You were so rough and possessive. I loved it puppy."

"We could tell," Wonshik stated bluntly. The witch pinched him as punishment, pouting. Hongbin joined in.

"When you start begging your boyfriends to eat you, it's pretty safe to assume you like being rough housed."

"You're such a brat…"

"And this brat will just leave you here with Shikkie if you don't lose the attitude." Taekwoon blinked wide eyes at Hongbin before turning away. Even his little ears were blushed. How cute. "Mhm, that's what I thought. Did you cum while Shikkie was breeding you?"

"What?"

"Did you cum on your alpha's knot, princess?" Taekwoon's mouth tried to find words while he just nodded stupidly. Hongbin was… too hot like this. Taekwoon didn't like how easily he was submitting to the vampire. Hongbin cupped Taekwoon's face.

"You didn't ask." Taekwoon huffed.

"You're really pushing it today." Hongbin hummed. He pulled Taekwoon's hair again, making him move his head in a slow circle.

"You're the one who wanted to be a toy for his pack. I just want a good little- what did you say? A mouse?"

"Yes," he gulped, "I said mouse. Hakyeon calls me mouse when.."

"When you want to be preyed upon?" Taekwoon confirmed. Even though he was sensitive and exhausted from his climax, he felt arousal burn under his skin. He knew he'd be so overstimulated, but still he wanted Hongbin drinking his blood and fucking him stupid. Wonshik whimpered at Taekwoon moving, flexing and relaxing despite the knot still buried in him. He wanted more no matter how reckless it was.

"You're making him horny again," Wonshik commented, almost whined. Hongbin didn't look away from Taekwoon.

"Oh I know. I can hear his heart racing. I wonder if it'll give out beating so hard, especially when I fuck him." Hongbin's yellow eyes returned, along with his smirk made of fangs. The comment would have been unnerving from any other person, any other situation. But for Taekwoon? As needy as he was right then? It was the hottest possible word choice.

"Bite me, please Hongbin. Please I want teeth in my skin I want you to hold me and eat me." Hongbin mulled over it. He gently thumbed over the witch's face, eyes on his lips.

"Wonshik, can you please scoot forward with him a little?" The werewolf and witch both worked in tandem to come closer. Now Taekwoon could hold Hongbin by his shoulders, look at him face to face. Hongbin hummed, rubbing over a vein on Taekwoon's neck. "Thank you. Show off that pretty pale neck for me, princess." Taekwoon immediately obeyed, turning his head to the side. His muscles made themselves known, showing how far he was stretching. Hongbin traced his fingers over the neck, mezmorized. Oh he looked so delicious.

Hongbin didn't warm him up before sinking in his teeth. He just bit down, piercing the skin. Taekwoon whimpered. Hongbin sucked blood from the wound quickly, eager to eat. Wonshik was left to hold the witch up, make sure he didn't fall while becoming jelly in Hongbin's arms. Hongbin swallowed down mouthful after mouthful of blood. It was probably too much, way too greedy of an amount. He only remembered to draw away at Wonshik's voice.

"The knot came loose." Hongbin pulled his mouth away, groaning as he watched red blood make trails down Taekwoon's skin. He licked off those errant drops. He could feel power humming within him. The witch's blood made him feel powerful. It also had a zing to it, a tingle from the magic. Taekwoon literally tasted like magic. Taekwoon giggled, eyes closed in a happy daze.

"I'm leaking," he cooed. Hongbin definitely took too much. Hongbin gently laid him down beside him on the bed. Wonshik tore him up. He had bruises all over his hips and legs and bite marks on his neck. One even had drawn blood. On the opposite side of his neck was Hongbin's bite mark, flush and stained from the blood.

"Were you trying to break him?" Hongbin threw over his shoulder to Wonshik. The werewolf bashfully hung his head, awkwardly playing with his hands.

"He liked it. I just wasn't really thinking about my strength…"

"Its okay, Shikkie," Taekwoon comforted. It was like he was drunk, eyes droopy and goofy smile on his face. Hongbin turned his attention back to the witch. He rubbed up the witch's side.

"I took too much. We should take you back inside." Taekwoon watched the vampire's hands. The rain had actually died down in the moment they all relaxed, once Taekwoon had been knotted and forced to come down from his high. it was still drizzling though, light rain pattering against the glass roof.

"But you want to get off," Taekeoon retorted. Hongbin nodded, choking on his words.

"Oh absolutely." Taekwoon hummed. He spread his legs, turning his head to the side.

"Please sir. Fuck me like your pretty kitty." Hongbin couldn't resist. He bent down to bite at his neck, nibble at the skin. He loved the sensation of tasting his magic. He reached out a hand towards Wonshik as he sucked one of Taekwoon's pierced nipples. The werewolf quickly handed over the lube that Taekwoon had teleported in. He pulled away from Taekwoon and uncapped it before pausing. _That_ sounded like a good idea. He looked over at Wonshik tenderly.

"Puppy?"

"Yeah?" Hongbin batted his eyes in his best attempt of Jaehwan's puppy dog look.

"Would you come here for a minute?" Wonshik came over in confusion.

Hongbin was fast. It wasn't supernaturally fast like any kind of human-made vampire shows would have you believe; but, his strength made it easy for him to zip around. Right now, that meant it was easy for him to bend Wonshik over and get behind him quickly. The werewolf gasped when he was shoved down out of nowhere.

"Hongbin!" He cried incredulously as said vampire began to press his hips to the wolf's ass. Hongbin was the dead opposite of apologetic.

"I realized puppy, why use the lube when I know you're just dripping with slick?"

"Why are you doing this now?!" Hongbin's cock was grinding against him intercrural.

"Because I'm about to fuck Taekwoon. Keep up, silly puppy." Wonshik buried his head in the sheet beneath him. Sometimes, he really wanted to pick a fight with the vampire. As quick as he had came over, Hongbin returned to Taekwoon.

"Are you ready, mouse?" He questioned, crawling over and looking over the witch. Taekwoon nodded quickly, fisting the sheets again. Hongbin kissed him briefly before standing on his knees between the witch's legs. He did a showboating stroke to his cock before positioning himself. Taekwoon moaned loudly, toes curled and hands tight in the sheets. Timidly, Wonshik came closer, laid on his side next to Taekwoon. He got a kiss and a tight grip on his hair in return. Hongbin sighed in pleasure once he was fully settled in the elder. Wonshik and his knot had made Taekwoon loose. It was easy to move, but still hot enough to burn. Hongbin didn't hold back from starting quick and rough either.

Taekwoon was already tearing up. He held onto Wonshik like he was some kind of life line. Hongbin was lighting up all his nerves. Taekwoon knew it was his fault since he made the vampire do it. He knew he was going to be overstimulated and he was right. Everything was so strong. He was shaking as Hongbin held him underneath the knees, bent him upward.

"You're doing so good, mouse. Feels so _good_."

"Hongbin," Taekwoon cried, bubbling over from his stimulation. Wonshik wiped away the witch's tears. Taekwoon chanted for Hongbin while trying to focus on Wonshik's sweet eyes. Hongbin was bruising the witch's skin with his tight grasp. He leaned over to bite at Taekwoon some more, sink his fangs into something. Taekwoon practically _wailed_. He grabbed onto the vampire and dug his nails into his back. Hongbin grunted. He pulled out his fangs and leaned in to speak against Taekwoon's ear.

"You're starting to sound like Jaehwan, mouse."

"It-it's so much . . ."

"You want me to stop?" Taekwoon dug his nails in harder, wrapping his legs around the vampire.

" _No_." Hongbin let out a puff that was understood as a laugh.

"So needy. Tell me, would you like me to breed you or make a mess on you? Hm, cum dump fetish?" Tarkwoon whined, turning away his head.

" _Don't_ call me that." Hongbin grabbed his chin and forced him to make eye contact.

"Answer me, breeding whore."

"On me," Taekwoon spat out in a single breath. He was really like this glamor Hongbin kept putting on him. It took out the shame when he couldn't stop the words from coming out. Hongbin nodded. He stood back on his knees, thrusting a few more final times. He then pulled out and set Taekwoon back down on the bed. The witch was finally free to catch his breath again. Him and Wonshik both had the same idea. They both moved to wrap their hand around Hongbin's cock with him

"Guys . . . I can do it." Wonshik hushed him.

"We want to."

Hongbin didn't protest further. He whined and fucked into both their grasps, grabbing Wonshik's shoulder for support.

"Thank you for breeding me like I needed sir," Taekwoon mumbled sincerely, batting his eyes up at the vampire. Hongbin offered a weak smirk.

"It was was my pleasure, Taekwoon."

"Cum for me, Hongbinnie. I want you and Wonshik all over me." Hongbin bit his lip, grunting.

"Messy slut."

"Yes yes, make me your messy slut. Please Hongbin. Please, _sir_." Wonshik whimpered as Hongbin's grasp on his shoulder suddenly became crushing. He had snapped. Taekwoon practically cheered as his and Wonshik's hand became stained with cum. The heaviest drops feel off onto Taekwoon's stomach. He was happy to see them, craved for there to be even more. Once Hongbin was milked for all he had, Wonshik and Taekwoon both pulled away. Wonshik offered his hand to the witch, who was eager to lick cum from his palm and suck it off his fingers. Hongbin flopped down to lay on Taekwoon's other side while he was busy sucking Wonshik's fingers. Wonshik shuffled closer to the witch, tangling their legs together.

"Baby, you're getting hard again . . ."

" _Don't_ touch." Taekwoon barked before quickly smoothing out his metaphorical ruffled feathers. "I'm just sensitive. If you touch, I'll cry."

Wonshik made a noise of understanding. He snuggled up to the witch, very obviously trying to avoid his sensitive cock. Hongbin spooned Taekwoon from the back, meaning he was surrounded in an embrace. His exhaustion was settling back in. He felt like he was going to pass out. Everything started feeling distant, like he was already about to fall asleel. He could vaguely sense kisses to his shoulders, his face. He was getting too old for this he realized bitterly.

"It stopped raining," Wonshik pointed out softly, still kissing at Taekwoon's skin.

"Can you control weather now, Taek? It started pouring every time you came or got excited." Taekwoon hummed, snuggling back into Hongbin's chest.

"I don't know," the witch drawled. He had his loopy smile back on again. Wonshik cupped Taekwoon's face, holding it and sweeping his bangs away.

"We should get him inside, Bean. He looks like he's gonna pass out any second." Hongbin grunted as he sat himself up and forced himself out of the bed. He gathered clothes while Wonshik gently sat the witch up. He was boneless for Wonshik. He happily giggled as he was held close to the werewolf. "Are you thirsty Taeky? Need anything before we put you in bed?" Taekwoon hummed. He softly requested water. Hongbin handed over a glass filled with water from the pitcher. Wonshik took it and guided it to Taekwoon's lips. The witch let himself be given sips. The water was cold on his sore throat and he ached for more. He took the glass for himself. Both Hongbin and Wonshik watched him chug down the glass quickly.

"Damn babe," Hongbin spoke up. Taekwoon stopped, suddenly out of breath.

"I think I'm dehydrated."

Wonshik cooed, pulling him into a tight hug. Hongbin grimaced attempting to put on his cold, wet shorts.

"Let me. . ." Taekwoon raised his shaking hand at the vampire and did an elaborate gesture. Nothing happened. Taekwoon tried again, confusion and irritation become progressively more clear on his face. He snapped his fingers. Nothing.

"Baby, I think you're just too tired right now." Taekwoon pouted. He hadn't even-! _That wasn't true_ . As soon as he wanted to say he hadn't used that much magic today, he realized that was a lie. It wasn't for anything too giant, but he used it way more frequently than he normally would. _That_ 's why he was so exhausted.

Wonshik slipped out of the bed, putting on his own shorts. Taekwoon felt a little bad watching them. Then he remembered he'd either have to get dressed as well or just be carried back into the house naked. He wasn't sure which was worse.

He didn't have to decide. Hongbin pushed him to lay down and put his boxers back on him. Then, the vampire lifted him up, wrapping the witch's limbs around his body. Wonshik was carrying all the other clothes. Taekwoon let himself be carried down the stairs.

"We need to turn the lights off," he noted softly, eyes closed as he rested his head on Hongbin. Wonshik quickly darted off to the breaker to do so. Before he did, Taekwoon opened his eyes and groaned at the sight. Everything had overgrown. Seedlings were practically fruit-bearing. This is why he didn't have sex in his greenhouse.

"You two are helping me fix this. You made me pour off all that extra magic."

"Tomorrow, baby. Okay, Taek?" The witch nodded. He was too tired to bicker with Hongbin.

When they came inside, they were immediately flocked to by the other three. Taekwoon couldn't see them but he could certainly hear their concerns.

"Why didn't you guys come inside?"

"Why is Taekwoon naked?"

"Is this why it was storming out?" Wonshik silenced all of them.

"Taeky is dehydrated and tired and probably starving. Taking care of him comes first." Everyone stared at the werewolf before collectively agreeing. Aftercare came first. He was passed odd to Hakyeon, who held him in his arms like he was a real princess. He felt so happy and adored watching everyone. Hakyeon sat him down on the couch, gently petting his head until another boyfriend came. Sanghyuk. He had come with water. He hugged Taekwoon from the side as he gave him glass after glass.

"What were you guys doing out there? You look like you got mauled." Taekwoon smiled.

"I did, Hyogi." The shapeshifter scowled, a little disgusted at how happy Taekwoon sounded about that. Jaehwan came forward with a dry towel and wet washcloth. Hakyeon left for the kitchen so Jaehwan had room to clean. Taekwoon winced at the rough texture on his wounds. Jaehwan hushed him, softly kissing his mate mark.

"You're so red, Taeky. Did one of them bite hard enough to draw blood??"

"One of them is a vampire, baby. Need I remind you?" Jaehwan pouted at the sarcastic response.

"I know fang marks. These aren't it."

"Wonshikkie got excited~."

"I can see that," Jaehwan teased, wiping the cum that was still on Taekwoon's stomach.

"No, that's from me," Hongbin explained as he came in with some leftovers. Jaehwan rolled his eyes.

"Of course it is."

"I'm not hungry," Taekwoon mumbled as Hongbin squatted between his legs and stirred the bowl.

"I nearly drained all the blood out of you. Yes you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @russAntri  
> Tumblr: minoru-hayashi  
> DA: Rus-Ant


	28. Section 27: Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I jokingly asked if anyone would be interested in some hakhyuk and then got a positive response so I somehow wrote this all in two days. I don't know how. 
> 
> Another feelings based chapter involving Hyuk AGAIN. I'm sorry I always do this to the poor boy.

"I'm going over to his hotel room tonight to see him," Sanghyuk explained as he fussed over himself in the mirror. Everything he had tried just made him look terrible or clearly uncomfortable. In the end, he was just stuck in a pull over his normal, out of the house form. He did briefly entertain going as his true self, but how would Hakyeon recognize him? Sanghyuk would also never be comfortable if he left the house with his real face. 

"Sanghyuk, you do know what that sounds like right?" The shapeshifter turned to his boss, face the perfect description of confusion. 

"No?" She sighed and poured herself another glass of coffee from the pot that had surely gone cold on the table. He watched her pour in the requisite half pound of sugar. Okay, more of a cup, but the point was the way she made coffee could launch someone into a diabetic fit. She spoke in a dry tone to Sanghyuk while she sipped it. 

"You're going over to his hotel room. This guy already has like, eight boyfriends."

"He has two boyfriends," Sanghyuk softly corrected. 

"Okay, he has two boyfriends already. This man is rich. He just  _ suddenly  _ took you up under his wing? Son, this man really sounds like hes trying to get in your pants." Sanghyuk stared at his hands. He thought over all their interactions. Hakyeon had invited Sanghyuk to the hotel room because he was in the city for work. He said they could sit together and talk or go out to lunch. Sanghyuk could keep him company. It didn't sound odd to him? Everything sounded friendly from his perspective. He sat down in the chair beside the couch Nemena was sitting on, staring at the ground in a trance. 

"You think so?"

"Sanghyuk, no man suddenly walks into your life and starts spending his money on you. He invited you out to that hotel for a reason. It could just be a date, but saying you're going to a hotel has some different expectations to it." Sanghyuk held his head in his hands. Had he just been missing the signs all along? Did Hakyeon think they were dating but Sanghyuk was completely oblivious? What if he did have plans for tonight?! Hakyeon hadn't even seen what his real face looked like! He couldn't do... _ that _ with the vampire. 

"I didn't even notice…" Sanghyuk mumbled, letting this sink in. God, he was so naive, so dumb. 

"I figured. You already said yes, so you have to go. Just spend time with him and if he tries to make a move just sprint out of the room." 

"I don't want him to be upset though. I like hanging out with him I just… I'm  _ not ready _ ." Nemena reached over, tightly clutching his knee in an attempt at comfort. It didn't help much. 

"Hey kid, if this guy likes you, he's going to understand his boy toy isn't ready to roll around in the hay. If he gives you crap about it, then you don't need that guy." Sanghyuk stared at her. Every wrinkle, the twinkle in her grey eyes, the poor attempt at a smile stitched onto her face. This woman had basically become a second mother, or grandmother, to Sanghyuk. He should listen. He nodded softly, gulping. 

"Yeah. Okay. Alright. I'm gonna.. go over there." He stood, facing the door as he nervously rubbed his hands together. "I'm going to talk to him. I'll...ask him what we are. And if he tries to make a move I'll- I'll respectfully say no and, uh, tell him I'm...not...ready." Sanghyuk's voice progressively smaller, the weight of everything crashing down on him. He wasn't ready to have this conversation. What if Hakyeon was disappointed? What if Hakyeon didn't like him anymore if he knew his chances were gone? 

With Sanghyuk's heart in his throat, he felt so uneasy, constantly stimming with his hands in hopes of calming himself down. Should he immediately bring it up? Say his stance before the vampire scared it out of him? What if Hakyeon was expecting something? What would Sanghyuk even bring on an occasion like this? He walked into a little shop on the corner an old man greeted him from behind the counter, smoking behind the cash register. Hyuk was pretty sure the action wasn't very legal, but his mind was already too preoccupied to contemplate the risks of saying something about it. Hyuk walked about the aisles, staring at all the items from a kind of emotional distance. His heart raced and he quickly walked directly past the small section of "intimate items." 

__ _ Don't even think about it, it'll just stress you out.  _ Sanghyuk came to a stop before even making it into the next isle. In a black plastic basket sat the bouquets. They were all looking pretty ragged, but they were cheap flowers you found in a corner store. Of course they would be bad. Still though, Sanghyuk thought of every romantic movie he had ever seen. The date always came with flowers. Hakyeon seemed like the type who would enjoy them. He had also mentioned one of his boyfriends was a florist? Gardener? Something with plants. 

One nervous taxi ride with an obnoxious blue bouquet and he was there. The hotel wasn't obnoxiously posh, but it was certainly better than the ones on Sanghyuk's side of town. This one actually had multiple stories and didn't look like a place out of a hitchhiker murder movie. Sanghyuk took a deep breath and moved in, stepping through the glass door. 

The inside was just as nice, tidy little lobby, a cute sitting area. The woman at the front desk perked up at Sanghyuk coming in. The shapeshifter offered an awkward smile. 

"Can I just go straight to the room if I'm expected?" She nodded. Her eyes were focused on the bouquet. "Right. Okay. Thanks!" He waved to her as he walked over to a hallway. The corridor was long and lead to a flight of stairs. He was on rooms one through forty. Hakyeon was in 113. Sanghyuk quickly went up the stairs. Since it was late, there were more noises coming from multiple rooms. Music, televisions, conversations. They were all heard, albeit muffled, through the doors. Sanghyuk was sweating trying to prepare himself for Hakyeon. Time seemed to go on forever yet simultaneously pass by in a second as he reached the vampire's door. It was just a normal door. Nothing out of place or odd. The wood was dark, and there was a small silver plaque with the room number. Sanghyuk took a deep breath before knocking. 

"Hyogi!" Hakyeon cheered, almost instantly opening the door. He looked… normal. He was in high waisted slacks that had wide legs, his dress shirt half tucked in. He just looked like a normal Hakyeon relaxing after whatever his job was. His smile became a little confused when he noticed the flowers in Sanghyuk's arm. Sanghyuk cleared his throat. 

"It's good to see you, Hakyeon." The vampire offered a close eyed smile before softly taking the flowers from his grasp. Sanghyuk tried to explain as he watched the vampire inspect the flowers. "I got them on the way here. You said your boyfriend worked with plants so I figured you at least have to like flowers." Hakyeon had an odd smile, still looking at the flowers. He nodded softly. 

"Yes, I like flowers. And Taekwoon gardens. I didn't know you were listening when I told you that." Sanghyuk briefly forgot his anxiety. He put a hand on Hakyeon's arm. 

"I always listen to you. I like listening to your stories." Hakyeon batted his eyes up at the tall shapeshifter before quickly turning back into his room, holding his cheek. Sanghyuk followed, closing the door as Hakyeon put the flowers in the ice bucket filled with water. 

"You're so sweet on me Sanghyuk." Sanghyuk felt his face go hot. He gulped. 

"Uh, it's no problem. I uh, I like spending time with you so I thought I should get something for you." Hakyeon's fingertips graced Hyuk's skin and he reflexively twitched away. Hakyeon frowned. 

"Are you okay Sanghyuk? You seem nervous." Sanghyuk quickly shook his head. 

"Fine! I'm fine." Hakyeon followed the young shapeshifter to the bed. 

There was one bed. Sitting down on it and realizing that made Sanghyuk's mouth go dry. It was a queen. The sheets weren't scratchy like hotels around Sanghyuk's side of town. It was actually a pretty comfortable bed. A comfortable bed Hakyeon intended on taking Sanghyuk to… No! Stop it! The vampire sat down next to him. Sanghyuk was easily coerced into looking over by the lightest of fingers against his chin. Hakyeon was examining him with concern. 

"You just seem really tense. I can help you relax if you want," Hakyeon innocently suggested. Sanghyuk's face went red. He stammered. 

"How so?" He did a fake laugh, instantly shutting up as Hakyeon stood. He came between Sanghyuk's legs, looming over him as he stood. Sanghyuk couldn't breathe. He wanted to scurry away but he was stone solid. He gasped as though he was burnt when the vampire's hands softly came down to his shoulders. 

"O-oh," Sanghyuk stuttered as the hands started to massage. A  _ massage _ . That's what Hakyeon meant. He just wanted Sanghyuk to physically let go of that tension. The shapeshifter wasn't sure what to do as strong, dark hands rubbed out all his kinks. Breathy, pleased noises naturally fell out of his lips. It felt  _ really nice _ . 

"What got you so worked up, Hyogi? Your shoulders are so tense." 

"It's-  _ there, that's nice _ \- it's really nothing. I just had a… chat with Nemena." Hakyeon made a sour face. Sanghyuk looked wide eyed as he was turned around, laid down on his stomach on the bed. He gulped as he felt Hakyeon over him, legs on either side of Sanghyuk. He was just continuing to relax the muscles. 

"Did she say something gross again? I keep telling you you should just leave and come live with me and the boys." 

"No! I mean…" Sanghyuk liked Hakyeon, but he was not moving in with him and his boyfriends. He hadn't even met them! What were they like? Would Sanghyuk be able to handle watching the two of them doting over his Hakyeon? Well, he was theirs  _ first _ , but Hakyeon was all Sanghyuk had. 

Sanghyuk scowled at this sudden possessive attitude. He was like a child when a new parent comes in. They don't want to see their only protector with anyone else, anyone they couldn't deem worthy. Sanghyuk wasn't even the jealous type, or at least he assumed as much. He wasn't jealous with his friends, but then, Hakyeon wasn't precisely a friend. Sanghyuk thought he was, but apparently that was just his nativity. The shapeshifter couldn't say that he didn't have a bias towards the vampire. He was handsome, and  _ nice _ . Which meant he was already leagues ahead of most people Sanghyuk had taken a fancy to. Sanghyuk couldn't precisely say it was a crush though. He wasn't revolted at the idea of a date, but Sanghyuk had this kind of, inert appreciation, admiration, for the vampire. Hakyeon had given him light in a grim existence. Did falling in love make that innocent bond less valuable? Sanghyuk couldn't answer anything, but his head spun trying to figure anything out. 

"Sanghyuk? Everything okay darling?" Sanghyuk was turned around on his back. Hakyeon loomed over him. At least he wasn't sitting on the younger anymore. He softly brushed through Sanghyuk's hair. Sanghyuk choked on his words, only able to stare up at the vampire with his mouth open like an idiot. 

"Huh?" Hakyeon smiled, maternal. 

"You went quiet for a moment there. I'm just worried about you, you've been in a mood." Sanghyuk reached up and cupped his face back, gulping. 

"Well, you-you don't need to worry. I'm okay. Just… a lot to think about." Hakyeon made a soft understanding noise. He rolled off to Sanghyuk's side and sat up, facing the television. 

"Do you want to just sit then? We can watch something if you just want to enjoy each other's presence." It was statements like that that reminded Sanghyuk of how old Hakyeon was. It was hard to conceptualize him being so old when he looked Sanghyuk's age. Because of his appearance, Sanghyuk often reflexively fell into the thought that he was just a very mature twenty-year-old. Sanghyuk nodded, still staring up at Hakyeon as he turned on the TV and looked for something. 

Sanghyuk cleared his throat, sitting up against the headboard with Hakyeon. The vampire sat close, hugging onto Sanghyuk's arm as he watched the drama. Sanghyuk found it hard to concentrate with the hands on him. Had Hakyeon always been this touchy? How was Sanghyuk only noticing it now? The shapeshifter hesitantly put a hand on Hakyeon's thigh, trying not to shake from nerves. Once he rested it down, Hakyeon hummed and shimmied closer. He was so… cold. His body felt icy to the touch, not stiff, just cold. He had to remind himself being a vampire meant Hakyeon was basically a living corpse. Sanghyuk stiffened as fingertips graced down his arm slowly before a hand rested on his own. Hakyeon was holding his hand. It was chaste, but Sanghyuk's heart was pounding loud enough to hear in his ears. Hakyeon rested his head on the shapeshifter's shoulder, closing his eyes, content. 

"You're so hot, Hyogi. And you need to relax! I can hear your poor heart racing!" Sanghyuk blinked down at him. 

"You can?" Hakyeon turned so he could see Sanghyuk's face. The shapeshifter tried to ignore the hand on his chest. 

"Of course I can! It sounds like you're going into a panic. Wait, are you? Do you need anything? Should I get off?" Sanghyuk shook his head. 

"No! I'm fine! Really!" 

Hakyeon turned again. Now, he was sitting on Sanghyuk's thigh. Had the room suddenly gotten hotter? The vampire grabbed his hands, holding them sweetly as he looked down at the shapeshifter with sincerity.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to make you feel better?" Sanghyuk's eyes couldn't stay in one place. They looked over Hakyeon frantically. He was sitting on Sanghyuk's leg, their hands were interlaced, he was leaning forward to look at Hyuk. Sanghyuk might have been a naive virgin, but he wasn't  _ that _ naive. He knew what this looked like, or could look like if there were a lot less clothes. His face was going red. "Sanghyuk?" 

"I, uhm… This… looks inappropriate." Hakyeon blinked, taken aback. Sanghyuk couldn't look him in the eyes. Please, don't let him be mad. 

Sanghyuk squeaked as Hakyeon's hand suddenly came back, resting on the headboard beside Sanghyuk's head. The vampire had a smirk that made the younger want to run and hide. 

"Oh? Where has my innocent boy's mind run off to?" Sanghyuk gulped, slowly sinking into the bed. 

"H-Hakyeon." Hakyeon followed. Sanghyuk was now caged between both his arms.

"I didn't expect this from you, Hyogi." 

"I need to go."

"What-" Hakyeon squeaked as he was suddenly just pushed away. He landed on his back on the bed, listening to the bathroom door quickly slamming. What just happened? He pulled himself up and hesitantly came closer to the bathroom door. "Sanghyuk…?"

Sanghyuk was busy hyperventilating in the bathroom. Why was it so hard to breathe in that moment? It felt like Hakyeon had suffocated the younger in the pillow that had been underneath his head the whole time. Sanghyuk clutched the sides of the sink and hung his head, trying to get big gulps of air. He felt like he might throw up the ball of nerves in his stomach was so tight. He turned on the faucet and quickly filled his cupped hands with water, chugging it down. He did this several times, even though it didn't ever get the urge to cry out of his throat. He heard Hakyeon gently knock on the door, but it was distant. Everything was like Sanghyuk was underwater and running out of oxygen fast. He sat down on the white linoleum, back against the door. He put his folded arms on his knees and put his head on top of those. He scrunched up his face, trying not to have any tears make it past. He'd never forgive himself if he started crying about this. 

"Sanghyuk, baby are you okay? I'm sorry if I scared you…" 

"I'm not ready. I'm sorry Hakyeon," Sanghyuk choked out. He rubbed at his face as tears made their way past his defense. Hakyeon's heart crushed hearing him sniffle and take shaky breathes. His hearing forced him to listen as though he were right beside him. He pressed his forehead against the door. 

"Ready for what? Hyogi, I wasn't trying to do anything." 

"Nemena said you'd have expectations inviting me to a hotel. She said that it sounded like you were ready to make a move. I can't do that with you though. I like you but it sounds so scary. And you don't even know what I look like yet! What if you don't like it? And what if I'm bad? I don't want you to hate me." Sanghyuk spoke loudly, trying to speak through the door despite the fact Hakyeon could hear him fine. Him speaking louder just made it worse. Hakyeon spoke softly against the door. 

"Sanghyuk, please open the door." 

The shapeshifter opened up, still trying to wipe away his tears and snot as he sniffled. Hakyeon deflated seeing him so broken up. He never looked away from the shapeshifter's eyes as he spoke.

"Sanghyuk, don't listen to other people about your own relationship. I didn't have ulterior motives. I just wanted to see you. I don't get to often. I didn't think I'd scare you that bad on the bed. I'm sorry." Hakyeon grunted as he was buried in a tight hug. He rubbed up the younger's back, trying to comfort him. He felt like such a horrible person, scaring the poor boy. 

"I'm sorry if I let you down…" 

"Sanghyuk, you did not let me down. I never expected anything of tonight. I just wanted to see my  _ friend _ ." Sanghyuk pulled away, though still had a tight grip on the vampires sleeve. 

"Does that mean you wouldn't like me back . . .?" Hakyeon let out a puff of a laugh. He hung his head, shaking it. 

"I didn't say that. Does that mean you have a crush, Hyukie?" Sanghyuk quickly pulled away, flushing. 

"No no! I was just asking! You know, just in case?" Hakyeon rolled his eyes. Gently, he lead Sanghyuk back to the bed, sitting on the edge of it with him. They both gladly welcomed holding hands. 

"May I ask one thing before I let you live this down and never mention it unless you ask?" Sanghyuk nodded, looking at Hakyeon curiously. 

"Is it just your confidence that you were so scared? If it's something bad you don't have to tell me." Sanghyuk shrugged, looking to the floor. 

"Sort of. That's part of it but I think really it's just that I've…" He softly mumbled the next part, trying not to be audible, "never done it before." Hakyeon nodded. 

"I see. That's fine, Hyogi. I just wanted to know in case it was something traumatic. I don't ever want to scare you like that again." Sanghyuk blinked. He was actually caught off guard. He stared at the vampire in surprise. 

"You don't think that's weird?" Hakyeon scoffed. He stood and went over to the hotel room dresser. He spoke as he pulled out clothes. 

"Of course I don't think it's weird. You said you lived a rough childhood and always had confidence issues, I wouldn't blame you from never trying anything in that situation. Sex is not the peak moment of intimacy. You can love someone as deeply as possible and never have sex with them, or get married. A relationship is what fulfills  _ you  _ as a couple." Sanghyuk stared at this man like he suddenly just became a god on earth. That was… not the response Sanghyuk had expected. How could one man be so positive and accepting?

"W-wow I didn't- I didn't really think about it like that." Hakyeon nodding, turning back to the shapeshifter. His back rested against the dresser. 

"Everyone is different. Taekwoon didn't want to be that intimate into well after we started dating. Jaehwan started dating us  _ becaus _ e he wanted to be that intimate. You move at your own pace and choose when you're ready." 

"Most people just… think it's weird I'm this age and still a virgin. " 

"You're twenty! You're practically a baby! You people live twice as long as my original generation. You have  _ time _ ." Sanghyuk laughed for the first time since he came here. It was loud and dorky and instantly had Hakyeon smiling too. "What?"

"You sound like such an old man." 

"I've been on this earth for over a hundred years. I am old. Let me give you my wisdom, Sanghyuk." The shapeshifter smiled, kicking his feet as he looked up at the vampire. 

"Okay, Hakyeon." The vampire covered his heart staring at the pure child before heading into the bathroom. 

Hyuk's happiness started flooding in. It came in waves as he laid on his back. Hakyeon accepted him, cared about him, and didn't have ulterior motives. It was everything Sanghyuk wanted. To add to it, he was out of that wretched house of his, away from his boss. He was warm and happy and being doted on by a very adoring friend. Sanghyuk didn't think he had felt this happy before. In this moment, here with Hakyeon, everything else was gone. The universe was simple when they were together in this little hotel room. Sanghyuk didn't need to think of his appearance or other people's eyes and opinions. Those other things didn't exist in their little universe. The weight of living was briefly taken from Sanghyuk's shoulders. 

Hakyeon emerged from the bathroom, now in a black shirt and silky pajama pants. 

"Sanghyuk?" The shapeshifter sat up, looking back at the vampire. 

"Yeah?" Hakyeon eyed him up for a moment, just briefly. A smile returned to his face as he laid down beside Hyuk. The shapeshifter laid with him. 

"Do you know how your shapeshifting works?" Weird question. Sanghyuk thought on it briefly before responding. 

"Uh, kind of. I know that I have like, a natural form that comes easier to me. That's a cat. I know if I get stressed or freaked out my powers can kinda just go wild and I can't stick to one form. But when I sleep or relax or if I'm really happy, then the face goes away and I look normal." Hakyeon nodding, closing his eyes. 

"I'll keep that in mind." 

"Why do you ask?" Hakyeon opened his eyes with a smirk. 

"No reason."

"Do you mind if I eat something, Hyogi? Are you hungry?" Sanghyuk looked away from the TV to where Hakyeon was crouched at the tiny dorm fridge. He hadn't opened the door yet, waiting for the okay. 

"Of course you can eat! You don't need to ask me about that." Hakyeon very quickly reached into the fridge and pulled out a glass jar filled with red liquid. Right, vampire… He pulled out a second jar as well. He fit it into the tiny microwave before returning to the bed with his glass of blood. 

"Thank you. I just ask because I know I can look… scary, when I drink blood. Even if it's the kind that Taekwoon makes for me." Sanghyuk watched the elder unscrew the Mason jar. He held the jar to his nose and sniffed, humming pleasantly. He closed his eyes and began chugging it down, not taking a breath between his gulps of the rapidly disappearing liquid. You don't need to breathe if you're dead, Sanghyuk supposed. The microwave beeped and Hakyeon separated from his blood. He screwed the lid back on his blood before getting up and grabbing Sanghyuk's food. 

"I could have gotten…" Sanghyuk started, before being met with Hakyeon's eyes. Sanghyuk became enraptured in them. Electric blue, piercing. Nothing else had changed but his eyes, yet Sanghyuk was dead in his tracks. His fangs were clear when he spoke as well. 

"Sanghyuk?" 

“You're so cool," Sanghyuk blurted out. He scowled at himself as Hakyeon broke into a smile. He handed over the jar and then ruffled Sanghyuk's hair. 

"You're such a sweetheart. I think you're cool too, Hyogi." Hakyeon sat back on his spot in the bed, sipping his blood politely now. Sanghyuk uncapped the jar to find hot soup. "I made it myself," Hakyeon explained, pride clear in his voice. 

"Thank you," Sanghyuk blew on the surface before taking a hesitant sip. Holy shit that was good. 

The two ate together quietly, letting the TV run as they sipped their meals. Sanghyuk briefly took a moment to look at the vampire. He was dressed conservative yet comfy, his hair looked soft as silk, his eyes glowed. Hakyeon was smaller than Sanghyuk, if we were talking about his real form that is. Sanghyuk was actually pretty tall, and bulky. He didn't like standing out for that though. He didn't like standing out period. That's why he had made a form that looked as average as humanly possible. 

"You said your husband made the blood for you?" Hakyeon nodded.

"If I'm going to be gone for awhile, he makes me fake blood. It's not as  _ nice _ as the real stuff but I can't starve like I used to. I've gotten too accustomed to having Jaehwan and Taekwoon." 

"And they just let you bite them? Whenever you want?" Hakyeon laughed and shook his head. 

"Not  _ whenever  _ I want. I bite Jaehwan before he eats and I eat Taekwoon before we go to bed." Sanghyuk nodded slowly, trying to imagine Hakyeon's daily schedule. Waking up next to his boyfriends, working, making dinner for them as a family. Hakyeon entered his life as such an enigma it was weird to imagine him doing even the most normal things. 

"What does it feel like? Being bitten I mean." Hakyeon looked to the younger with a smirk. 

"Why? Are you curious?"

"Yeah? Is that weird?"

"No, it's hard to explain though. I've only been bitten once." Right, Hakyeon wouldn't know how it feels to be on the receiving end. He's the biter of the situation. Sanghyuk's mouth moved before his brain could stop him. 

"Would you bite me?" 

Hakyeon quickly turned, looking at Sanghyuk seriously. The second the words came out of Hyuk's mouth, he went red and hated himself for it. Why would he say that? Things were going so well. 

"You want me to bite you?" Sanghyuk avoided eye contact, nervous chuckling. 

"You don't have to. I didn't really think before I said it. It's probably weird. I'm not part of your group or anything so-" Sanghyuk was cut off from his almost auction caller fast speaking. 

"Sanghyuk, I don't care. Biting is just very intimate, and it can seem scary the first time. Do you trust me that much?" 

"I trust you," Sanghyuk said on reflex. Why was he still talking?? Opening his big mouth is what started this. Hakyeon sighed, rubbing his face before addressing Hyuk. 

"And you're  _ sure _ you want me to do that?" It was already too far into the game. He couldn't back out at this point. He nodded at Hakyeon. Hakyeon shuffled closer. 

"Alright, I warned you though." Hakyeon pulled Hyuk down to his height. Sanghyuk flushed at the nose and mouth in the crook of his neck. "I'm going to lick you get the blood to come up before I bite you, okay?" 

"O-okay." Sanghyuk tightly gripped the sheet covering his legs as he felt Hakyeon's tongue lap over his neck. It felt like he was being licked by a cat. If Hakyeon was a cat, then Sanghyuk was a mouse. 

" _ Oh… _ " Hakyeon's fangs broke his skin. It was a weird combination of feelings. At first, it hurt like a needle in his skin. Then, it became wonderful out of nowhere. The longer Hakyeon spent in his skin, the more relaxed and content Sanghyuk felt. He began to feel boneless in the vampire's arms, which clutched onto him tightly. He understood why when he suddenly went limp in them, trying to fall back onto the bed. He wasn't sure if it was because he was being bitten or it was just really loud, but he could hear Hakyeon better than ever before. His gulping was loud to Sanghyuk. His small, content, purrs gave the shapeshifter chills. 

Reality came flooding back to Sanghyuk as he was laid down on his back gently by the vampire. He had a smudge of blood on his lips that had Sanghyuk fixated on them. Sanghyuk felt… tingly. There was a happy buzz under his skin that made him smile and close his eyes. Hakyeon brushed hair out of the younger's face. 

"Did that answer your question, Hyogi?" Sanghyuk nodded. He felt like he had just had a big feast and was ready to take a nap. Hakyeon smiled and continued to pet him sweetly. "You're not dizzy or nauseous right? Sometimes I can drink too much and you suffer from the blood loss." Sanghyuk shook his head. 

"No, no I'm fi-" Sanghyuk froze in the process of rolling onto his side. Oh God no. Hakyeon took his hand away. 

"Sanghyuk?" 

"Can you excuse me?" Sanghyuk asked, even though he was already quickly trying to get out of the bed to the bathroom. Hakyeon didn't have time for a response. Once again, Sanghyuk had locked himself in the bathroom. At least he didn't seem upset this time?

Sanghyuk swore as he leaned against the door. Looking down, it was clear Sanghyuk enjoyed the bite a little  _ too _ much. Only he would embarrass himself this bad in one night. He wasn't fully hard,  _ thank god.  _ He still had a problem on his hands though. He couldn't deal with it either. Hakyeon would hear him, or at least check on him again. He hadn't even noticed until he moved. Had Hakyeon noticed? No, he didn't act like he did. He seemed confused as to why the younger had ran off. Sanghyuk went up to the sink and splashed water on his face, trying to cool himself down. He rubbed it into his face before looking in the mirror.

"Why didn't you tell me I changed!?" Hakyeon looked up to the young shapeshifter as he stormed out. He was pointing at his face, looking absolutely flabbergasted. Hakyeon smiled, putting his hands on his lap. 

"I didn't know I needed to. You said it was a good thing." Sanghyuk blinked. He must have changed when Hakyeon was getting dressed. That must have been why he asked. Sanghyuk looked down at his feet, trying to find a response in his mind. 

"It doesn't… I don't bother you?" Hakyeon frowned. He softly shook his head. 

"Sanghyuk, I know you don't see it, but seeing you now, you're a very handsome, sweet boy. I like this you." Sanghyuk flushed. There wasn't a trace of sarcasm on Hakyeon. His smile was as sincere as his words. The younger cleared his throat and nervously brushes his fingers through his hair. 

"I.. erm, thanks. I don't…" Hakyeon stood. He came over to Sanghyuk. The younger's eyes went wide as hands came up to cup his face. 

"You look very handsome Sanghyuk. You have a cute little nose," he spoke as he ran his thumb over it. It moved to his cheeks. "Your cheeks are soft and full." Sanghyuk felt hot once it came to his lips. "And your lips are so soft, plush." Sanghyuk choked.

"Hakyeon that's… really gay." The vampire snorted. 

"I suppose so. Just think of it as letting you know I don't see you as ugly or weird. I think you'd be hard pressed to find someone who doesn't find this face," Hakyeon pinched his cheeks, " _ very _ handsome." Sanghyuk whined and pushed the hands away, pouting. 

"Stop it." Hakyeon drew his hands away, letting Sanghyuk hold his own cheeks in an effort to stop blushing. 

"Why did you run off earlier, Hyogi?"

"Huh?"

"You excused yourself and bolted to the bathroom. I was worried I made you sick and you were just trying to not hurt my feelings." Sanghyuk shook his head, suddenly slouching to try and make himself seem smaller, draw attention away from him. He had forgotten his embarrassment in the shock of seeing his true form. 

"No, I'm fine. I was just," he bit his own lip, "embarrassed." Hakyeon tilted his head. He held Sanghyuk by his shoulder and arms length away, examining him. Sanghyuk attempted to squirm but Hakyeon's grasp was tight. Hakyeon released suddenly, then turned his back to Sanghyuk. 

"I see. I didn't know." Sanghyuk groaned and flopped down onto the bed, face down. Hakyeon spoke through a half smile. "If it makes you feel better, it's a pretty normal reaction to being bitten."

"Hakyeon!"

"I'm just saying! Often times with vampire human couples, after the vampire takes a bite, they get intimate. Or well, I guess I should say vampire and  _ non-vampire _ couples. Biting a vampire would result in the victim probably starving to death." Hakyeon rambled on as Hyuk kicked his feet into the bed, groaning loudly in hopes of drowning Hakyeon out. He did  _ not _ want to hear Hakyeon defending the fact that Sanghyuk had gotten hard from being bitten (by his friend!) The bed creaked as Hakyeon sat down next to him. "Can't you just use your powers to make it go away? Have you ever tried that?" 

"Yeah; but, that was when I was in  _ class _ . I have to concentrate on it. I can't multitask and force myself to stay shifted in one region." Sanghyuk had turned on his side to explain. Hakyeon nodded along. He laid down too, facing Sanghyuk with his head propped up on his arm. 

"So it's easier to change your whole body than part of it?"

"Yeah, with my whole body I don't need to focus on anything I kind of just? Lean into it, I guess?" 

"It's easier to measure sand as a whole rather than grain by grain," Hakyeon tried to simplify. Sanghyuk nodded. 

"Yeah, yeah that's what it's like." 

Hakyeon sighed and rolled over onto his back, closing his eyes as he folded his hands over his chest. Sanghyuk briefly thought his profile was undeniably handsome. 

"Well, I can give you some alone time if you would prefer. I would be able to hear you if I was in the room. I think they said there was a weight room or something like that. Who would exercise at a hotel?" Hakyeon was rambling on again. Sanghyuk forgot to respond watching his face. He nearly squeaked as Hakyeon suddenly opened his eyes and looked to him. 

"This is your room though. I shouldn't make you leave…" 

"It's fine, Hyogi. It doesn't really bother me." Sanghyuk whined. He buried his face into the comforter underneath of him. He was so emotionally drained. 

"Stay. I'm just gonna stay here and lay down." Hakyeon gently pet the back of his head. 

"Alright, dear. I'll be here if you need me." Sanghyuk hummed. He grabbed Hakyeon's wrist as the hand tried to pull away. The vampire laughed as his hand was put back on the black hair. He continued to pet the young shapeshifter. 

"Thank you," Sanghyuk mumbled into the blanket. He had briefly dozed off, still face down in the blanket. Hakyeon hadn't left him at any point. He just sat petting Hyuk while quietly watching the TV. It felt so warm and dreamlike in that little hotel room.

"For what?" Sanghyuk shifted. His eyes were still closed and he turned onto his side, cheek resting atop his hand. 

"You're so nice to me. I never did anything to deserve it. You just came into the shop and decided to baby me out of nowhere." 

"You don't have to do things to deserve genuine love." Sanghyuk hummed. He was only half listening to Hakyeon. 

"You called me handsome earlier and.. that felt really nice. You don't know anything about me, yet you keep trying to make me happy. And you didn't fight me either. You didn't yell at me for my lack of confidence or not believing you. You told me I'm handsome but didn't force it. I like that." 

"You did?" 

"It's been a long time since anyone has called me handsome and treated me so gentle. Even when I was little, I would use other forms. I wasn't pretty for me. I wasn't super smart either so I just decided I wasn't good. A good person or good at anything." Sanghyuk started tracing circles in the sheet. At least his voice hadn't started quivering. That was one of the reasons he avoided his past. He hated crying in front of other people, and hated receiving their pity, or judgement. "I mean, Nemena is nice to me but… she doesn't try to make me feel better. She kind of just lets me deal with it on my own. She's nice enough but she's not great, you know. I don't have any friends either since I was a shut in all my childhood and then moved to the city. I haven't had someone like you in my life since I was a kid. Someone that doesn't want anything but my company and likes me and doesn't think I'm weird." Sanghyuk took a breath once he had concluded his little rant. He and Hakyeon held silent eye contact, the vampire with an unreadable expression. He slowly took a breath before exhaling. Sanghyuk felt a little nervous about whatever he was going to say. 

"May I hold you? I want to bundle you up in my arms you're such a sweetheart." Sanghyuk flushed slightly before nodding. The vampire quickly came in, wrapping Sanghyuk in his arms as they both lay there. Sanghyuk's face was held to the vampire's neck. He felt.. safe. Hakyeon was cozy, and Sanghyuk was already tired before. The scene became even more dreamlike. 

Hakyeon smiled when he felt Sanghyuk's heart began to slow and breathes deepen. His body relaxed in Hakyeon's grasp. He was falling asleep. Hakyeon softly, barely even noticeable, kissed the shapeshifter's temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @russAntri  
> Tumblr: minoru-hayashi  
> DA: Rus-Ant


	29. Section 28: Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, in which I finally write an orgy in a polyamorous fanfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all drafts i had for this story to have finished this week, I didn't expect it to be the cum dump kink one. 
> 
> I may be posting a vent I wrote in this au sometime this week. I used Jaehwan as a vent to deal with some really bad flashbacks I had and I have proof that ag least two people would read it. Idk though, this fic has always been very light on the angst.

_ "Can we have a group night soon?" _

Taekwoon had sent the text with an anxious pitter-patter in his heart. He was not usually the one to make requests. He knew the others would not judge him, but he felt uneasy admitting his wants. Quick after he had sent it, the bubbles came up showing that all of them had quickly went to their phones to see what was up. Taekwoon bit his nails as he lay on his stomach, watching his phone screen.

_ "Oo, Taeky is feeling extra needy." _

_ "Of course hun" _

_ "What brought this on, darling?" _

Taekwoon ignored Jaehwan's comment that made him flush and Wonshik's that was so adorably accepting and answered Hakyeon. He pasted the link to the video he had been watching, biting his lip. He had cleaned himself up already, knowing Hakyeon and Hongbin would immediately come upstairs and tease him once he had sent the video. 

_ "I want you to do this to me."  _

Wonshik had to excuse himself from his lunch break, going over to a shady tree to open the very suspicious link. He was plenty familiar with the title of the site to know he shouldn't open it near anyone else. Jaehwan had went to the bathroom in his office to see the video, sneakily taking his headphones with him. Sanghyuk didn't even attempt to open the link, instead waiting for the others to give him context. Hongbin snorted and stood against the sink to comfortably watch. The bathtowl he had was wrapped around his waist, water dripping down him. Hakyeon put down his needle and fabric and pulled the phone closer with interest. Hongbin was the first to reply. 

_ "So you just want to what? Use you as a cum dump?" _

_ "Cum dump is a little aggressive." _

Taekwoon sent the text even though he was very much interested in the phrase and everything that had come with it. He was a princess, the least his lovers could do was not use such vulgar words on him.

_ "We call you breeding whore, what's the difference?" Jaehwan chimed in. _

_ "You just want everyone to cum in your mouth, don't you?"  _

_ "…" _

_ "?" _

_ "Maybe…"  _

_ "LMAO I love you Taekwoon" _

Taekwoon didn't see what was so funny about it. Hongbin was weird though. He and Wonshik actually understood all the young kids phone jargon. Taekwoon was just happy they agreed. He shifted in the sheets imagining it. His hair being pulled as his hands are forced to keep busy as well as his mouth. Absolutely divine. 

_ "Alright, when will everybody be free? Let's give Woonie his little fantasy." _

"Straws? Really darling?" Taekwoon scowled at the vampire, offering the container to Wonshik instead. 

"I knew you would all whine about the order. This makes it fair." Sanghyuk and Hongbin both laughed. 

"You take this so seriously, Taeky," Sanghyuk teased, affectionate smile adorning his face. Taekwoon shot him an icy look too. 

"Its my mouth," he said bluntly. That shut them up. Wonshik held up a short straw. Second to last. He looked up to Taekwoon with a pitiful expression. Taekwoon softly scratched his head like a dog. 

"Being last just means you get to play with everyone else baby." Wonshik seemed comforted. Taekwoon offered the container to Jaehwan. The hybrid eagerly rifled around before pulling out a long straw. 

It went on like this until Taekwoon made it back to Hakyeon. Once he pulled out a straw, they all quickly huddled together to compare. Taekwoon watched them with a slight smirk. 

"No yours is shorter. You're behind Sanghyuk."

"It is not!"

"Boys," Hakyeon spoke, calming the other four. He took each of their hands and arranged them from tallest to shortest. "Jaehwan, me, Sanghyuk, Wonshik, Hongbin." Once order had been established, all attention returned to Taekwoon. 

"There you go princess. Now what?" Taekwoon huffed at the subtle teasing. Jaehwan squeaked as he was grabbed by the wrist, pulled forward by the witch and forcefully sat down on the couch. Taekwoon sat on the floor between his legs. He leaned forward to kiss the hybrid and the others all took a seat around the couple. Hakyeon sat next to Jaehwan, arm around his shoulders, while Hyuk sat on Wonshik's lap in a chair across from them and Hongbin sat on the ground by Taekwoon. Taekwoon pulled away from Jaehwan's lips and quickly undid his pants, tugging them down his thighs like it was an absolute emergency. 

"So do-" Jaehwan's attempt at a sentence was thwarted by Hakyeon. The vampire pulled him in for a kiss, tangling their tongues as Taekwoon pulled out Jaehwan's soft cock. He pumped at it quickly, running his tongue up it repeatedly. Jaehwan's hand came down to tangle in his hair, still distracted with the kiss. Jaehwan parted and moaned loudly against Hakyeon's lips as Taekwoon finally began to blow him. The hybrid turned away from Hakyoen, looking down at the witch between his legs. They made eye contact as he moaned and Taekwoon bobbed. The witch's eyes rolled in pleasure as his hair was tightly gripped. Jaehwan bucked into his mouth.

"What were you going to ask, pet?" Hakyeon purred, affectionately watching the pair. Jaehwan spoke through puffs of air. 

"I- I was gonna ask.. do you j-just finish us off or is it like- like a grand finale?" Hongbin snorted. 

"You mean a bukkake?" 

"Y-yeah." 

"In the video it was a bukkake," Wonshik chimed in. He was watching over Sanghyuk's shoulder. His hand was intertwined with the shapeshifter's. Hongbin smirked incredulously at him. 

"You watched the whole thing?" Wonshik scowled yet also flushed. 

"Well, yeah, he said he wanted us to do it. I should at least know what he wanted.” Sanghyuk turned back, pinching the werewolf’s cheek. 

“You’re so cute baby. You researched just for our Taekwoonie.” Wonshik whined, but didn’t swat away the hand. Taekwoon’s movements were becoming louder, more distracting yet alluring. There was a moment where they all quietly sat, listening to Taekwoon gag and Jaehwan force moans and wet noises out of his mouth. The hybrid didn't notice Hongbin taking Taekwoon's hand. The witch certainly did though. He was quick to do as suggested, pump Hongbin's cock while he choked on Jaehwan's.  _ This _ is what he wanted. Hongbin knew him so well. He was so proud of the little leech. You could hear Wonshik and Sanghyuk up to something in the background but it was the least of Taekwoon's focus. Hakyeon could take care of it. 

Taekwoon loved the feeling of Jaehwan's knot beginning to swell and press up against his lips every time he made it all the way down. He couldn't fit it inside his mouth, but he still felt as though it locked everything inside his mouth. That's why he liked the knots so much. He liked the concept of being stuffed full of cum. His grip tightened on Hongbin as he pumped his hand and the vampire moaned. Hakyeon cooed. 

"Couldn't wait your turn, brat?" 

"He wanted to be put to work," Hongbin put bluntly. Unexpectedly, Taekwoon released Jaehwan and kissed Hongbin. It was sloppy and quick, Hongbin whining as Taekwoon went back to his job. He pulled himself off Jaehwan with a small smirk, not looking to Hongbin as he addressed him. 

"I wanted to do more baby, but that wouldn't be fair." Hongbin gaped at the witch as he just went back to deepthroating Jaehwan. It was good he stretch out his jaw and throat now rather than later. 

Taekwoon whined as he was pulled back by his hair. Jaehwan was softly panting. 

"I was too close," he choked out, letting go of the witch's hair. Taekwoon nodded, wiping off his mouth. He leaned up and gave Jaehwan another kiss, indulging him in a little sweet intimacy. They separated with spit strings connecting them. 

"Messy boy," Jaehwan teased, booping Taekwoon's nose. The witch rolled his eyes, moving himself over to Hakyeon's lap.

"I can either not drool or you can make me gag you can't have both."Jaehwan let out a little giggle and Hakyeon affectionately caressed Taekwoon. The witch and vampire smiled at one another sweetly. Hakyeon loved his flush little cheeks, teary eyes, and swollen lips. Jaehwan summoned Hongbin over, patting his thighs. The vampire climbed on. You could hear Sanghyuk moaning in the background. Taekwoon looked at them over his shoulder, a little curious. 

Sanghyuk's pants were missing and Wonshik's hand was wrapped his cock. He was arched back. Almost . . .

"Are you seriously fucking right now?" Wonshik's head peeped up over Sanghyuk's shoulder. 

"You said we could mess around while we wait." Taekwoon jerked his head back, a little offended. He didn't expect his words to actually be put to use, at least by Wonshik. Sanghyuk nodded, or at least tried to. His bouncing made it seem like he was a bobblehead. Taekwoon slowly returned his attention to Hakyeon, who was still petting his hair. 

"Your babies seem to be enjoying the show," Hakyeon cooed. His smile was out of place with how maternal it was. 

"Aren't they your babies?" Hakyeon chuckled. He pulled the witch up for a kiss, softly mumbling against his lips. 

"Maybe, but you're in charge of tonight." Taekwoon flushed, staring at the vampire before diving in for another kiss. Hongbin and Jaehwan both were moaning beside the eldest two. Taekwoon half gasped at fangs suddenly popping out and gracing his lip. Hakyeon pulled away, eyeing Taekwoon up. 

"Bunny, would you like to bite our darling with me?" 

"'In charge' my ass, Hakyeon," Taekwoon chided. Hakyeon simply offered a closed eye smile. Hongbin had to pull himself out of Jaehwan's embrace. His shirt had been pulled off by the hybrid. 

"I bit him earlier though," Hongbin explained, sounding half disappointed. They didn't bite someone more than once so as to avoid damage. Hakyeon just hummed, fingers tracing Taekewoon's neck veins. 

"More for me then." Taekwoon was lifted up onto the couch, beside Hakyeon. 

"Hakyeon!" The witch cried as his pants and briefs were both pulled off of him in a flash. Hakyeon started licking at his inner thigh. 

"It's just to bite you. And besides, what slut needs to be dressed?" Taekeoon smacked at the vampire but he was unperturbed. The witch slowly stopped fighting and relaxed as Hakyeon sucked his blood from his thigh. The other four were enraptured watching. Taekwoon's eyes were shut, his mouth open in silent moans. Hakyeon released, then licked up the extent of his thigh, collecting any blood and healing the wound. Taekwoon looked down at him in a haze. 

"See? That wasn't so bad. Come here darling." Taekwoon was placed back on the floor again. He was much more malleable now in his post bite haze. Hakyeon gingerly stroked his face, pet his hair. His other hand was busy undoing his pants. 

"Good boy deserves a treat." Taekwoon opened his mouth without any prompting. He knew where this was going. The other four all did a soft little gasp as Taekwoon's head was quickly shoved down by aggressive hands. He gagged and tensed before slowly relaxing, his hands coming back into his own lap instead of Hakyeon's thighs. Hakyeon's touch was rough and worked Taekwoon quickly. Everyone found themselves shivering at his praises. Anytime he spoke, it felt like it was directly to you, only for you. All of them briefly felt like they were in Taekwoon's position. 

"Good boy. You act so good like this, when you're everybody's little plaything. The perfect slut for your pack." Taekwoon moaned as he was worked, it pulled a moan from Hakyeon too. One that was low and soft. Sanghyuk’s bouncing atop Wonshik began again, pulling soft moans from them. Hongbin’s eyes were pulled away from Taekwon and Hakyeon at Jaehwan biting his mate mark. Everyone was in their own little moment.

Hakyeon suddenly stood. Taekwoon was separated from him for only a moment before Hakyeon was shoving his head down again. Standing meant he had more leverage, better ability to cruelly snap his hips.Taekwoon was putty in his hands. The only reason he kept his head up was Hakyeon. The rest of him was slack. He did pump at his own dick however. 

“Mm, I’m not sure if i can wait princess. You’re already doing so good.” He scrunched up his face and groaned softly. “You’d look so pretty blowing Hyukie with your face all dirty.” Taekwoon whimpered, or at least he tried to. Hakyeon wouldn’t let him come off to respond. If anything, he worked the poor man harder. His fangs made his bottom lip bleed. 

Taekwoon was released and he was panting now that his mouth wasn't stuffed. Hakyeon gulped and cleared his throat, shaky. He gently brushed the bangs from Taekwoon's face and wiped the drool from his face. He was in utter contrast to how he was five seconds before. 

"Go get your baby boy, princess." Taekwoon didn't even hesitate to follow the command. He instantly crawled over to Sanghyuk. The shapeshifter squeaked, wide eyed. He was quickly trapped between Wonshik and Taekwoon. The wolf was still knot deep inside him and grinding up. Taekwoon paused for a moment, watching them. He watched Wonshik's knot slide in and out, Wonshik's motions limited to small, short thrusts. 

"Taekwoon…"

"Does it feel good, Hyogi?" Taekwoon asked, scowling at how destroyed his voice sounded. Everything was scratchy and it was nearly a croak. Sanghyuk nodded with a quiet whimper. 

"Yes." 

"Describe it." Hongbin and Jaehwan both sounded a childish "oo" at the command. Their dicks were pressed together in Jaehwan's grasp. Hakyeon was trying to slide into their pair to make it a trio. 

"Why?" Sanghyuk whined. Taekwoon lifted a hand and slowly traced the shapeshifter's cock with the very tip of his finger. 

"Because." Sanghyuk's toes curled, biting his own lip. Wonshik grabbed the shifter's hips tightly and ground up into him. 

"Come on, Hyukie. Do it for the sweetheart." Sanghyuk shot a half hearted glare before another soft moan was forced out of him. 

"He's deep, and h-his knot is getting… so big." Sanghyuk was rewarded with a snap of the hips. The other three decided to join in. 

"Tell us more Hyogi," Jaehwan cooed. Hongbin had a wicked smirk looking over at them over his shoulder. 

"Yeah, that's not nearly enough baby." Sanghyuk whined again, tightly shutting his eyes. Taekwoon still hadn't gotten back to his job. He was going to let everyone torture Sanghyuk first. 

"His hands… tight. I feel so strung out. I just want to cum." His voice broke towards the end. Taekwoon took pity and finally,  _ finally _ started to suck the younger's cock. Sanghyuk moaned and arched in Wonshik's grasp. He softly chanted as he bounced on Wonshik's cock by himself. It messed up Taekwoon's rhythm, but no matter what Sanghyuk was stuck between both sensations. Taekwoon's jaw was starting to cramp from having to be open all the time. Hongbin turned around in Jaehwan's lap so that they could both see the little show. Sanghyuk suddenly gasped as Wonshik pulled him down by his hips again. 

"Big, full…"

"What? His knot baby?" Hakyeon softly teased. Sanghyuk nodded, lost in his haze. 

"Yes. Fuck Wonshik…" Wonshik bit down into his mate mark, still trying to fuck up into the shapeshifter while Taekwoon worked his head. 

"You better not cum, sweet mate. Taekwoonie wouldn't be happy," Jaehwan scolded. Wonshik whined, not releasing his teeth from Hyuk's neck. Taekwoon raised his hand and did some cryptic motion in the air before returning to his task of blowing Sanghyuk like nothing had ever happened. It took a few more snaps of Wonshik's hips before he found out what the witch had done. He released Hyuk with a glare. 

"Taekwoon!" He whined. The witch didn't pull his head away. He intentionally deep throated Sanghyuk just to avoid Wonshik. The shapeshifter let out a crying moan.

"Aw, did Woonie take away your fun?" 

"I can't feel anything anymore," he whined in response to Hakyeon. You could practically see the smug energy radiating off Taekwoon. 

"I told you so puppy. Now you just have to make it up to him." Wonshik huffed, pouting his lips as he watched Taekwoon over Sanghyuk's shoulder. 

Taekwoon did a surprised hum as he felt hands on his ass. He pulled off of Sanghyuk to look at the culprit, Hongbin. The vampire's eyes were lit up like Hakyeon's before. The sharp electrifying yellow made Taekwoon's heart briefly skip a beat. He had a smirk, looking at Taekwoon while his hands kneaded the witch's ass and spread him open. 

"Hongbin…" 

"I hope you don't mind me changing your little scheme here. I think everyone is just eager to see the finale." 

"I haven't gotten to you or Wonshik yet," Taekwoon argued, or more of whined. It sounded like the guilty admission of a child caught breaking an heirloom. Hongbin cooed. He distracted Taekwoon with spit soaked fingers that prodded up against him. 

"Oh, I'm sure Shikkie won't mind breeding Hyogi instead. Will you puppy?" Wonshik was quick to consent so as to finally get the relief Taekwoon took from him back. 

"I can't with the spell though." Taekwoon moaned at two fingers being pushed into him, slowly stretching him out. 

"You have to take it back Taek. You want everyone to feel good, don't you?" Taekwoon nodded. Wonshik gasped as Taekwoon snapped his fingers. All his feelings had come flooding back to him in half a second. It was good Sanghyuk had stopped moving otherwise he would have probably came right then. Hakyeon and Jaehwan came over to the group. Hakyeon handed the younger vampire one of the smaller, travel size tubes of lube. When he had gotten up and gotten it Taekwoon had no idea. Regardless, Hongbin kissed the elder and thanked him. Taekwoon's staring was put to a halt by Hongbin moving his head for him. He was nonverbally ordered to get back to his job. He took Sanghyuk's cock in his mouth and let his head be pushed down into it. 

"Good boy." Taekwoon hummed pleasantly at the praise. Sanghyuk moaned at the vibrations, and Wonshik moaned at Sanghyuk suddenly tensing up. The three of them were all a set of chain reactions. Hongbin slicked his cock as Hakyeon spoke. 

"You sound like you're starting to take after me." 

"Maybe he's becoming his own little vampire lord," Jaehwan joked, smile cute and bubbly despite his current placement in what was, truthfully, an orgy. Hakyeon pinched the werewolf's cheek, shutting him up. Taekwoon let out a muffled moan in time with Hongbin's own as the vampire pushed in. The eldests, excluding Taekwoon, watched everything. The other four in the heat of their passion. Wonshik spoke up through a strained voice. He was still grinding up into Sanghyuk. 

"Why don't you- you guys use his hands?" Taekwoon seemed to approve because he wildly patted his hand around on Jaehwan's side, looking for him. The wolf brought Taekwoon's hand to his knot that had already swelled. The witch's hands were a little shaky but he managed to pump it still, though out of any rhythm. Hakyeon pulled his own cock back out of his underwear and placed it in Taekwoon's other free hand. Unlike Jaehwan, he guided Taekwoon. 

Taekwoon found it hard to focus. Taking care of all five of them at once was a feat. At least with Hongbin and Sanghyuk, it was easy. Hongbin was the one fucking him and the push from the thrusts moved him enough on Hyuk. Not to mention, Hyuk was already sliding in and out his mouth with Wonshik fucking him. Taekwoon didn't need to worry about those three. His hands he couldn't focus enough on. His left was only moving because Hakyeon made it.

"Close, close, fuck," Wonshik chanted softly. Jaehwan held one of the werewolf's hands with a strained smile. 

"Are you going to knot our Hyogi? Fill him up with all your cum?" Wonshik quickly nodded. Jaehwan looked up at him with stars in his eyes, occasionally moaning to Taekwoon tightening his grip whenever he could manage. 

"You're so quick to go when someone's on your knot, puppy," Hakyeon now teased. His voice was strained. Wonshik huffed. 

"How am I supposed  _ -fuck- _ to help that?" Taekwoon somehow managed to pull his head away from Sanghyuk. He looked up at the shapeshifter and pleaded without shame. 

"Cum on my face, please. I don't care if you have to rip me back by my hair. Please Sanghyuk." The shapeshifter gulped and nodded. 

"Yes-yes okay." Taekwoon shoved his head back down, quickly going back to work. He whimpered at Hongbin beginning to go into vampiric strength territories, tightly clutching onto the witch's hips. It hurt, yet Taekwoon could feel himself dripping precum onto the carpet. 

"What a bossy little cum slut." Taekwoon whined at the jab thrown at him from Hakyeon. The vampire smirked in even his tone. There were certain instances that Taekwoon would fuck Hakyeon's voice if that was actually possible. It was so smooth and hot, and always smug. 

"Such a needy cum dumpster," Hongbin joined in. Taekwoon let out a muffled shout as his ass was smacked by the vampire. 

Taekwoon took in a gasp of air as he was suddenly pulled off of Sanghyuk's dick. It was Jaehwan who had dragged him around by his hair. He had stood, now where Taekwoon was eye level with his dick. The witch was quick to catch on. He grabbed onto Jaehwan and begged like a good slut. 

"Cum on my baby. Make me look like your dirty slut. I'll be good and won't waste a drop." Hongbin fully slid out of the witch as he was pulled along even closer to the hybrid. The other four waited on a breathe for Jaehwan to finally snap. 

Jaehwan called for the witch in a wanton voice when he finally came. Taekwoon closed his eyes as it landed on his face, mouth open to either catch drops or in a silent moan. It wasn't clear which. Most had landed around the witch's nose, painting his cheeks and lips. Jaehwan whined and squirmed when Taekwoon leaned in to suck the tip of the younger's cock, just in case there was any more of his treat. 

"Thank you, Hwannie. You did so good." Jaehwan was panting. He softly reached down and pet the witch's head, a sort of nonverbal "no problem." They lingered in the brief cooldown before Taekwoon was dragged back. This time, Taekwoon was laid on his back on the carpet. He looked up breathless at all the faces looking down at him. Hakyeon somehow managed to get Hongbin to switch places with him. Taekwoon gasped and arched as the eldest vampire pushed in without warning. Going from Hongbin to Hakyeon was a big jump on the size scale of the six of them. Taekwoon didn't get to whine or complain though. Hongbin was bracketing his head between his legs and making him suck. Taekwoon felt dizzy, like he was in another world all he knew now was to be good and let his husbands use him. 

"Jaehwan!" Sanghyuk shouted, voice high. The werewolf had a hand wrapped around Sanghyuk's dick, pumping it. Now that he had cum, he might as well help Taekwoon on his mission.

"What? You're taking forever. If you don't cum on Shikkie's knot, you can just cum on my hand." 

"And Taeky," Hongbin added in, still fucking Taekwoon's mouth. The witch's eyes were bleary with tears. Hakyeon was fucking him fast and rough, bending him forward by his legs. Jaehwan nodded, putting his head on the chair armrest. 

"Yeah, and Taeky. Don't you wanna see mommy's face covered in cum?" 

"Don't- don't call him that," Sanghyuk choked out. 

Wonshik's knot finally locked in. His teeth were in Hyuk's mate mark as it happened. He groaned loudly into the skin he trapped and Sanghyuk nearly  _ screamed _ . Jaehwan stilled his hand as Sanghyuk began to cum, further dirtying the witch on the ground. His cum mostly landed on the witch's chest, staining his ribs and soft tummy white. Taekwoon moaned around Hongbin's cock. Jaehwan pulled his hand away from the shapeshifter and rubbed his cum stained fingers on Taekwoon's face, his forehead and cheekbone. 

"It's just Bunny and Yeon now, Taeky," he explained to the witch, earning a groan from Hongbin. 

"Don't call me that," he complained. Jaehwan just blew him a kiss happily. His attention was stolen by the younger boyfriends, Sanghyuk panting while Wonshik sweetly licked his bite marks. Jaehwan came close to them, lovingly petting Wonshik's head. 

"Good job, my sweet mate. You treat our Hyukie so well." Jaehwan giggled as he was summoned closer for a kiss. He happily stood and gave one to both. 

"Should I cum inside or on your tummy, princess?" Hakyeon muttered to the witch on his cock. Taekwoon spoke through a ragged breath, Hongbin finally having removed his cock from the witch's mouth. 

"In me. Wanna leak out." Hakyeon hummed. He focused back on snapping his hips, before stuttering out a moan at Hongbin's hand. The younger vampire had reached out, teasing at the eldest's nipples. 

"Come here you brat." Hakyeon dragged the vampire in by his arm, kissing him furiously. Taekwoon looked up at the two of them, enraptured. With all six of them together, there was always something to watch. Fangs clinked together and strong hands grabbed and pulled. Hongbin's hand came behind Hakyeon and forced him to keep thrusting, pressing against the small of his back. Hongbin pulled away from the kiss grinning. 

"Don't forget what you're supposed to be doing, daddy," he teased. Hakyeon growled and bit down on the younger vampire's lip, causing it to bleed from his fangs. Hakyeon pulled away and put a hand to Hongbin's throat. Taekwoon was more astounded at how easily he was able to split his attention between Taekwoon and Hongbin. 

"Someone needs to fuck that attitude out of you." 

"Hakyeon.." Taekwoon weakly called. The vampires both looked to him quickly, seeing him with his arms open. Hakyeon immediately abandoned Hongbin and pulled the witch into a hug. He held Taekwoon up and flush to his body as he roughly snapped his hips. Taekwoon moaned and scratched at his back, clawing at some relief. Hakyeon kissed at his neck, sloppy. 

"I love you, my darling." 

"I-I love you too!" They could tell Hakyeon snapped by his deep groan and Taekwoon scrunching up his face in a moan. 

Once again, Taekwoon was laid down on the carpet panting. Hakyeon sat down and caught his breath. He ran a hand through his hair, scowling at the realization that some of Taekwoon's cum coating came off onto his hair. The others all stifled a giggle, with varying success. 

"We're washing up after all this," he grumbled, rubbing off what was on his hand onto Taekwoon. 

"You're the one who picked him up," Sanghyuk commented. He was his own kind of brat. Hakyeon glared, then moved aside for Hongbin. He spoke as the younger vampire began to suck Taekwoon's cock. The lights flickered. 

"He was the one reaching out! How am I supposed to say no to that?" Taekwoon was grasping at the carpet wildly, choking on gasps and moans. Distantly, they heard a bulb pop. 

"Go easy on him, Binnie. You're gonna make him short out all the electricity." Hongbin didn't slow, or even stop to answer. He was rapidly pushing Taekwoon closer to the edge of orgasm. 

"He never listens. I'm just surprised Taeky hasn't started until now," Jaehwan chimed in casually. He quickly came up to Hakyeon once he was finished, cuddling up to the vampire in his lap. Taekwoon covered his mouth to stop a scream, arching up as his eyes rolled back. Hongbin did a few more bobs of the head before pulling away. He came up and softly pulled away Taekwoon's hand, opened his mouth. He kissed the witch, pulling away and slowly letting the cum on his tongue roll off into Taekwoon's mouth. The other four watched the display with surprise. Once Taekwoon timidly swallowed (never breaking eye contact with Hongbin) he was pulled up onto his knees while Hongbin stood. The witch was shaking, looking up at Hongbin with stars in his eyes. He was so out of it. 

"Just a little bit more, princess." Taekwoon nodded softly, opening his mouth slightly. There was a soft swear from somewhere in the audience of four as a combination of spit and cum rolled down Taekwoon's chin. Hongbin showed some mercy and worked himself to completion, letting Taekwoon's throat rest a little. It was quick, abrupt, Hongbin climaxing. He swore and moaned as he finally gave Taekwoon what he wanted. Any cum that had rubbed off on Hakyeon was certainly replenished. 

Taekwoon looked at his boys as he tried to stabilize his breathing. They were all together, looking to Taekwoon. Sanghyuk and Wonshik finally relaxed back in the chair, slouched back like they were watching some TV drama and not their boyfriend's face getting covered in cum. Hakyeon and Jaehwan were at their feet. Jaehwan was sitting with his back to Taekwoon in Hakyeon's lap. His backside was covered in slick. Hongbin had squatted down to be even with the witch. He gently ran his fingers down his tattooed arm. 

"You alright princess?" Taekwoon nodded quickly, slipping out of his trance. 

"Yes, yes." His voice was gone. The second he spoke, all the other cooed and went to baby him. 

"Don't speak baby your voice is wrecked." Taekwoon rolled his eyes, but was quickly distracted by Hongbin. 

"What?"

"I asked what are you going to do now with all that nut on your face." Taekwoon blinked before remembering. He put a finger to his cheek, swiping up some of the semi-fluid. 

"Do you have your phone..?" Hongbin snorted.

"Oh my God Taekwoon."

"What?" The vampire moved to pull his phone from his jean's pocket. 

"Are you seriously asking for a picture of you covered in cum?" Taekwoon snatched the phone. 

"I just want to see. I don't take pictures after sex like  _ someone. _ " He jabbed Hongbin's side. He turned his focus to the vampire's phone, turning it on to the lockscreen of him, Wonshik, and Sanghyuk before flipping it to the camera. 

Hakyeon laughed at the witch's expression as he looked at himself, wide eyed. 

"Like what you see there kitty cat?" Taekwoon nodded timidly. He swiped a finger through the mess again, watching himself do so before sucking on his fingers. 

"I think he's finally lost it," Sanghyuk whispered loudly to Hakyeon. 

"He's just happy to get what he wanted. Are you going to just eat it all off your face?" Taekwoon looked up to the older vampire and nodded, fingers still in his mouth. 

"Thank you," he croaked out before handing the phone back to Hongbin. The vampire tossed it onto the couch before pulling Taekwoon into his lap, nuzzling into his neck as he continued to lap up cum. Hakyeon sighed and looked up to Wonshik. 

"Are you loose yet, puppy dog?" Wonshik shifted underneath of Sanghyuk, causing the shapeshifter to gasp. 

"Uh yeah." 

"You're going to have to carry me. I'm weak." Wonshik kissed Sanghyuk's cheek sweetly, rubbing up his sides. 

"Of course baby." 

"Ew, gag," Hongbin chimed in. Wonshik glared at him. 

"Shut up, you're the one cuddling Taek and throwing kisses." Hakyeon sighed and moved to stand, Jaehwan not letting go so he came with, clinging to Hakyeon like a baby koala. 

"Alright boys. Let's clean up before you start cat fighting. 

Taekwoon was touted off by Hongbin, following the rest of the herd upstairs to the master bathroom. When they got in, Hakyeon was filling the large tub with water. Sanghyuk was sitting on the counter, and Wonshik came charging in with arms full of Taekwoon's charmed oils and such. He was so spoiled. 

"Wonshik please use those spar-" 

"Huh?" Wonshik looked to him over his shoulders as he poured nearly half the bottle into the hot water. The water instantly went a soft pink and a floral, fruity scent filled the whole room. 

"Puppy, you only need a little bit," Hakyeon softly explained. Wonshik looked to the tub, flushing.

"Sorry Taek…" 

"Its fine. I can make more," Taekwoon sighed. Hongbin came up to the tub and gently placed the witch in. The overabundant magic oil instantly made his flutter his eyes closed and relax into the hot water. He opened his eyes slightly when Hongbin also placed Hyuk down into the water. 

"Oh wow, this feels weird," he splashed the water around softly, watching it move between his fingers. The other four all surrounded the tub. Hongbin and Wonshik both put their feet in as they sat on the edge. Hakyeon sat beside Taekwoon's head, gently running his fingers through his hair. "Its like… it's like moving your hands through slime. Everything feels all tingly," Sanghyuk continued. Jaehwan titled the younger's head up and kissed him sweetly. 

"Its suppose to do that. Its helping you relax." Both looked over to Taekwoon, who moaned softly at the hands massaging his head and brushing his hair. Hongbin rolled his eyes. He grabbed a sponge and wringed the water in it out onto Taekwoon's skin. He scrubbed Taekwoon's body while Wonshik gathered soap on his hands and started washing him. Jaehwan hummed, watching them while he massaged Sanghyuk's big shoulders. 

"Thank you for tonight, boys," Taekwoon mumbled, eyes still closed and head tilted back onto Hakyeon's lap. All of them replied with their own "no problem Taekwoon." Hongbin rinsed off the soap Wonshik put down while said werewolf came over to Sanghyuk's side, lathering him with soap too. He giggled at the tickling sensations and squirmed between Jaehwan's legs.

"You two are so cute," Hakyeon spoke up, looking at both Taekwoon and Sanghyuk. Taekwoon waved a hand at him, dismissing the flirt. Jaehwan slid into the tub too. There was space for probably all of them, it just wouldn't be a comfortable leg situation. 

"Sit up Taek, we need to wash your face," Hongbin ordered, trying to tug the witch up by his arm. He could easily just force Taekwoon up, but he let Taekwoon believe putting on his deadweight actually did something. 

"Cum is good for the skin." Hongbin scoffed, dropping Taekwoon's arm and staring at him aghast. 

"You did not just say cum is good for the skin." 

"It is. It's very beneficial," Taekwoon explained casually, eyes still closed. Jaehwan broke into laughter on the other side of the tub. 

"Oh my God! Taeky I love that," he spoke through laughter, making tiny waves in the bathwater. 

"Please don't start using our nut as like," Wonshik gagged, "face wash." Hakyeon was chuckling too now.

"Who are we to judge Taekwoon's skin care routine?"

"Hakyeon," they all groaned in exasperation. 

"Can we all sleep together? I kinda just wanna snuggle up to all of you," Wonshik spoke up, currently rinsing out his own hair. Taekwoon shrugged from his seat on the counter, fluffing his hair with a towel. 

"It'll have to be in the playroom. No one's surprised big puppy wants to cuddle everyone," he teased, smirking lightly when he heard Wonshik whine. 

"Stop kicking your feet! You're splashing water everywhere!" Hongbin cried. He was also in the tub with Wonshik. They all decided to go in shifts, except for Hakyeon. He said he had taken one earlier that day. Sanghyuk was next to Taekwoon, rubbing lotion into his own skin. They were all in a domestic haze, content with the white noise of one another. Taekwoon purred at a kiss to the cheek from Hakyeon, and then one from Sanghyuk. He always was a baby, having to do something if Hakyeon did it. 

The group took up the largest bed in the house, the playroom bed. It was nearly comically large, and comfortably allowed all of them, scattered about of course. In the beginning though, there was a time of all gratefully touching at Taekwoon. Petting him, spooning him, brushing his sides, rubbing his legs, all of them occupied themselves with Taekwoon.

He was a pampered princess, even though such doting aftercare was  _ always _ part of a group night. Of all pairs, Taekwoon was actually left with Jaehwan. The snuggly puppy held him close and frequently leaned in to give a brief peck. Wonshik was on his other side, spooning him. Puppies often thought alike. They both worked as a team most instances,especially with physical affection. Hongbin, Hakyeon, and Sanghyuk were off to the end of the bed somewhere, laying in a position that was just begging to get kicked. Hakyeon had a boyfriend laying on each arm, cuddling into him. Well, Sanghyuk cuddled into him. Hongbin was more the type to instantly pass out once given permission. He was already batting sleepy eyes up at the older vampire.

"Wonshik, puppy, would you get the light?" Taekwoon spoke softly. The werewolf stood and went to the light switch beside the door. Before flicking it off, he softly clarified his love. Five, various alert, responses came back. It was said more to the air than one another, because the statement went to every one of them. They all loved one another. Wonshik turned off the light and quickly hopped into bed, much to Jaehwan and Taekwoon's discomfort. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DA: Rus-Ant   
> Twitter: @russAntri


	30. Section 29: Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Denny's is for werewolf's and alcoholics." 
> 
> Some more fun WonHyuk, I think it's been awhile since I've done them? I wrote the first portion of this basically all in one sitting and then finished it quick after that. I guess I've been on a creative roll lately akvhkaa.

Every now and then, Sanghyuk liked to  _ spread his wings _ so to speak. With four boyfriends that lived with you, you get claustrophobic from time to time. Everyone had their own little alone times. Taekwoon had his garden, Hakyeon had his needlework, which he often did alone to music. Their relationship together was healthy, which meant they understood that you couldn't be together all hours of the day. 

Today, Sanghyuk was out because of Hongbin. Jaehwan was asleep, Hakyeon and Taekwoon were at work, and Hongbin was working on a story. Most of the time, Hongbin was really casual and calm about his writing. He'd let you hang around him and talk. Today though, he was in a mood. Sanghyuk hadn't been in the room for more than a few minutes before Hongbin was spinning his desk chair around and pleading that he have some time to himself so he could concentrate. It wasn't in anger, he just needed some space. Sanghyuk was accepting. He was out of the door and out of the vampire's hair within the next ten minutes. 

Sanghyuk had parked the car at a little park on the edge of town. No one but stoners and drunkards making their way home filled the desolate parking lot. Sanghyuk hooked his phone up to the charger, texted the family group chat where he was and what he was doing, and left the car locked. He squatted down in the loose gravel, using the car to hide him from anyone else who may see. He closed his eyes and relaxed, taking a breathe before shifting forms. 

All shapeshifters had a default form. Some animal or identity that came naturally to them. Their first shapeshift. For Sanghyuk, what came easiest was a cat. A black cat with white mittens, ears, and belly, shorthair. He transformed into this form, his clothes falling in a pile where he had been sitting. He crawled out of the pile and gingerly dragged it under the car. He had enough experience doing this to know it was best to hide his clothes. They'd either get stolen or rained on and then he'd have to walk back in the house with nothing but a blanket to cover him. Once he had managed to get everything under the car, he crawled out and shook his body. Fur flew into the air. His paws barely made a crunch in the gravel as he jogged off. 

This was Sanghyuk's escape, running around the city in a smaller, arguably less vulnerable form. He didn't really have to worry about other animals, since he could change into something else, or just back into a human. He didn't have to worry as much about cars when it was this late, and if he avoided the speeding roads. As a human, he wasn't nearly as targeted as others. He was a big bulky man that didn't look steryotipically gay or monster-like. Even so, there was a lingering fear… That's why he stuck to the edge of town, where the city quickly turned into forest. He was safer here from pound catchers, hate crimes, and speeding cars. 

Sanghyuk looked both ways with his glowing feline eyes before quickly running across the street. The cool night air felt good on his fur. It made him feel elegant and graceful, like he was floating across the pavement. Now, he was in the parking lot of the diner across the street from the park. The sign glowed showing it was open, but the place was barren. Who would show up to a diner at 5AM anyway? The only cars there were in the back, the employees. One stuck out though. A truck parked next to the dumpster. Nothing about it stuck out except its separation from everyone else. There were still plenty of spots up against the back of the building. Sanghyuk sniffed around the lot. His fur stood on end as he heard a rat scamper by the dumpster. He hissed, scaring it off. He felt like playing though. He chased after it, into the woods behind the restaurant. He lost the rodent in the brush. He sat down, licking his paws softly. His ears twitched at every slight noise. 

The cat froze as he heard a sudden crunch. He quickly went from sitting to be in a position for pouncing. His tail began to puff up, making him appear larger. Sanghyuk's eyes went large as he was met with the source. Out of the bushes emerged a  _ wolf _ .  _ A whole, real wolf.  _ The canine froze as it set eyes on Sanghyuk. A giant beast halted by a mere housecat. The two stared at one another, unmoving. Slowly, Sanghyuk began to growl, all his fur on end. Somehow, he actually _ intimidated _ the wolf. The beast slowly backed away, softly slipping back into the bushes. His ears were folded back, head hung low to show he wasn't a threat. Sanghyuk stopped growling, relaxing his fur. He sat back down on the forest floor, cocking his head to the side curiously. The wolf stopped retreating. Its ears perked back up, copying the cat. It laid down on the ground, army crawling it's way over. Sanghyuk hesitantly walked forward as well.

Once a short distance apart, Sanghyuk softly mewed. He hesitantly reached out a paw, batting at the air in front of the wolf's face. The wolf grunted, obviously trying to keep its voice soft and low. A huge paw was pushed forward, offered. Sanghyuk was daring, he covered the paw with his own. He could hear a tail wagging. There was no way this was a normal wolf. 

Softly, Sanghyuk leaned forward and licked at the paw extended to him. The wolf didn't stir, just stare intently at Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk shuffled forward ever so slightly, continuing to groom the huge wolf's paw. He worked his way up until he was licking at the wolf's long fur. It was thick, easy for Hyuk to bury himself into. He rubbed his body up against the hair, purring to show his contentment. The wolf sniffed at the kitten, but proved no threat. When Sanghyuk made his way back up to the beast's face, the wolf had its head down and was asleep. Sanghyuk blinked, not really sure what to do. He chose to snuggle up to the wolf's side, rest a little on his own next to the warm, burly canine. 

It was peaceful, closing your eyes and taking in nature. Even if you could still hear occasional cars and see few stars, it was very relaxing. It satisfied some deep, subconscious need. Sanghyuk wasn't tired, but he did find himself purring next to the wolf. Their tails wagged together. 

Sanghyuk couldn't have closed his eyes for more than twenty minutes. He didn't even realize he had actually dozed off. Stupid cats and their cat naps. He yawned before stretching out his feline body, tail curling as he arched. He softly blinked his eyes and looked to the wolf. He skittered at least ten feet back as he realized that was  _ not _ the wolf he became acquainted with. Beside Sanghyuk was now a burly,  _ absolutely naked _ , man. He snored loudly, somehow now on his back. Sanghyuk stared at him in absolute puzzlement. Black feathery hair, small lips, cheeks covered in fur that was pretty well spread over the rest of him as well. He was ripped as hell too. Sanghyuk avoided looking any further, trying to remain respectful of this stranger. Had Sanghyuk just met a  _ werewolf _ ? A shifter that couldn't stay in form in his sleep?? The cat walked circles around this stranger, sniffing him. He smelt like the wolf from before. The hair and fur were the same color. He even had slight fangs Sanghyuk could see when he snored. 

Sanghyuk softly stepped onto the man's chest, looking at him intently. He was pretty, but why in the world did he come out here to shift and fall asleep? Did he even  _ have _ any clothes? Oh God, had Sanghyuk just accidentally befriended a poor homeless monster? Oh his heart couldn't handle that. Luckily, he was given quite a big distraction from that idea. The man suddenly sat up, sending Sanghyuk flying off his chest. The cat let out a wail of a meow, landing back on his feet in front of the man. He went wide eyed, seemingly not knowing Sanghyuk was even there. He reached out tenderly. 

"Oh God, I'm sorry kitty. I didn't know you were on me." His hands offered an apology. Sanghyuk stared at them and then at the man bent over naked in the woods apologizing to a cat. Yeah, this was certainly a story to bring back home. Don't look at his dick, Sanghyuk. Be a good person here, you creep. Sanghyuk stepped forward and rubbed his head against the man's hand. The stranger cooed. Sanghyuk liked the deep timbre of his voice. 

"Aw, thank you kitty. Being honest here, I'm not really a cat person." Sanghyuk looked at the man, finding it hard to believe that. Sanghyuk felt naturally drawn in, but maybe that was just the mystery of him. The man stood and there was no avoiding looking from Sanghyuk's tiny position on the ground. He felt a little flustered at the sight. He followed behind the man, only now realizing that he had a tail too. A werewolf, he was a werewolf, and obviously a full blooded one too. He had a cute butt too. The stranger lead Hyuk to a tree, behind it were a pile of clothes. Aha, so he  _ did _ have clothes. Good. 

Sanghyuk sat down, feline eyes watching the werewolf get back into proper attire. Jeans and a hoodie for the crisp morning air. Under the clothes pile was a phone and wallet. Obviously, this werewolf had gotten this pretty down pat. Once dressed, he turned back around, seeing the cat had been watching him the whole time. He chuckled and crouched down, summoning Sanghyuk forward. Sanghyuk came close and happily received a strong pat. He must have had dogs, if this was how he touched a cat. 

"You're a cutie pie. Did your owners recently dump you outside?" Sanghyuk tilted his head, staring up at him curiously. 

"I haven't seen you here before. Lots of mean owners leave their babies out here in the wild." So the man  _ frequented _ these woods. This must be where he came to every full moon. The man collected his wallet and phone, opening the phone and checking it for a moment. He heaved a sigh before putting it in his pocket. 

"I gotta go kitty. I have to eat everything and then head out to work and pass out. I hope I see you again little buddy." Sanghyuk watched before following him out of the wooded area. The man went up to the truck and got a gallon water jug out of the back. He poured it on his hands to wash them off before pouring it over his head. He rubbed the water in to makeshift wash his hair before shaking his head like a dog. Yep,  _ definitely _ werewolf. Sanghyuk sat down on the asphalt, watching the werewolf walk off to go into the (Yes, we're still open!) diner. 

He  _ had _ to tell the boys about this. 

"Mm, what are  _ you _ doing up, sweet thing?" Hakyeon cooed, coming up to the shapeshifter. Sanghyuk welcomed him in a hug, laughing at hands playfully grabbing his ass before pulling away. He tried to suppress a smile by biting his lip. Hakyeon smiled lovingly. 

"What's that look darling?" 

"Ask me about my day."

"Hm?" Sanghyuk was practically buzzing with excitement. 

"Ask me what happened to me this morning!" Hakyeon chuckled. 

"What happened to you this morning, sweetie?" He asked gently, after greeting a very grumpy post-work Taekwoon. The two had come home together. Jaehwan shuffled in like a zombie, cute little slippers covering his feet. Taekwoon and Jaehwan crowded the coffee machine as Hyuk explained. 

"Okay, so Hongbin kicked me out of his room so he could work. I decided to go run around as a cat again." 

"We heard," Hakyeon chimed in, referring to Sanghyuk's text. Sanghyuk waved him off. 

"Yeah, yeah. So, I went out. I ended up in the woods behind that diner's on 10th, you know the one?" The group all tiredly confirmed. "Yeah so I was in there, just hanging out, and then this  _ wolf comes out _ ! Not even a dog! No, this was a real live wolf! And like, I hissed at him once and he immediately backed off. So I'm like, holy shit, that's weird as fuck. We kind of do this back and forth before he just offers me his paw and lets me groom him! This big scary wolf!"

"You licked some random wolf in the woods?" Jaehwan questioned incredulously, looking the shapeshifter up and down. 

"I'm going to have to give you rabies shots now," Taekwoon complained, earning a huff from Sanghyuk. 

"You guys are missing the point! And I'm not even done yet!" Hakyeon chuckled. He pinched the shifter's cheek. 

"You're so cute, sweetie. What happened next, Hyukie?" 

"Yeah okay, so I built up a trust with him, worked my way to being closer to him. So I start grooming his like, shoulder fur, and when I come back, he's passed out. He's really warm and sweet so I decide to just hang, lay with him for a bit. I end up passing out next to him. And when I wake up? No wolf." Hakyeon covered his mouth, doing a soft little gasp. 

"No way!" Taekwoon smacked him. "What?"

"Don't exaggerate your reactions," Taekwoon grumbled.

"I am not! This is a very enrapturing story! Please, do go on Hyukie."

"It was some big burly guy, covered in fur and ripped like some kind of Roman statue or something. He's snoring like a fucking bear and I'm just, woah, holy shit. What the fuck? I go to investigate, end up waking him up. Dude wakes up so violently he throws me across the forest floor. I think I scared him awake. After he realizes where he is he's being all sweet and petting me and let me tell you, this guy has a voice like  _ silk _ . Like I would pay him to read me washing machine instructions, no joke."

"He was naked? In this weather? In the woods?" Jaehwan looked disbelieving. Sanghyuk quickly nodded. 

"He must have changed back in his sleep. He had all his clothes hidden away in this little spot by a tree."

"You saw him  _ naked _ ?" Jaehwan repeated, with emphasis. It made the sentence more suggestive, along with Jaehwan's smirk. Hyuk flushed, scowling at the horndog. 

"Yes, I saw him naked, Jaehwan." The hybrid wiggled his eyebrows, before turning back to his coffee giggling. 

"Anything noteworthy there?" Hakyeon teased, laughing as his poking hand was smacked away. 

"I don't even know this guy's name! Stop asking me about his dick!" 

"We didn't say it, you did." 

Sanghyuk didn't return again that night. He had work that day, and once he returned he found a very cuddly, full moon Jaehwan so his mind was already made up for him. It was odd now, seeing Jaehwan with his curled tail and perked ears now that he knew what a full wolf looked like. Jaehwan's hair did become thicker and he did become highly emotional, or, well,  _ more _ highly emotional; but, it wasn't like this mystery man. The man in the woods was practically covered in his black fur. His eyes had a kind of yellow shine to them in human form. His teeth were sharper. How much changed with the amount of beast blood you had in you. 

Sanghyuk returned the next day. He went about the same routine, shifted, hid his clothes, head across the street, into the woods. This time, he wasn't immediately greeted with a wolf. Sanghyuk in his feline form had to slink about the dark woods, sniffing out the wolf. He had found the tree from before and thus the clothes hiding behind it. He softly sniffed at them. They were different then before. This must have been his  _ human _ scent. Sanghyuk laid down on the pile of clothes, deciding the best strategy was to just wait for him. God, it was boring waiting when you had nothing to do. Sanghyuk batted at a leaf in the dirt, trying to distract himself. 

Sanghyuk was awoken from a brief doze off by the crunch of approaching steps. He sat up and stared as once again a wolf emerged. His body dragged heavy, like he was ready to collapse into sleep. Sanghyuk let out a chirping meow to greet him. The wolf stopped walking and allowed Sanghyuk to walk around his legs, happily rub up against them. He was given a small lick to the head. Hyuk purred. 

The wolf collapsed onto the ground, panting softly and looking much like a big puppy exposing his tummy for rubs. Sanghyuk stared before softly kneading at him with his tiny paws. The wolf made that gruff noise again, the grunt that was his best attempt at a quiet bark. Sanghyuk hesitantly stepped onto the wolf's body before beginning to knead at his whole torso, a kind of massage. The wolf's tail was smacking the ground as it wagged. If cats could smile, Sanghyuk would be doing it now. he jogged in place atop the wolf, giving a more aggressive massage. The wolf started kicking his leg, showing how pleased he was.

Sanghyuk hopped off the wolf and came around to his face. He softly nuzzled against it, letting his purrs rumble. The wolf rubbed back, reciprocating the affectious gesture. Sanghyuk meowed as he was suddenly pinned down into the dirt by the wolf's heavy head. He had laid down atop the shapeshifter, and judging by his breathes, fell asleep. Sanghyuk squirmed before finally popping free. He shook out his fur before sitting down and licking his paw again. What a big oaf. Sanghyuk loved him. 

Sanghyuk shook his head, quickly changing into a dog, one about the werewolf's size. He jogged out of the woods, heading back to the park where his car was. He pulled out his clothes. It was a little harder to pull them out bigger than a cat, but he managed. He returned to his human form, quickly dressing himself before getting in his car. He had a plan. He started up the car before driving into the diner parking lot. He parked in the back, next to a very familiar truck. 

Sanghyuk wagged his tail as he saw a familiar form exit the woods, scratching his head as he groggily approached his truck. Sanghyuk had returned to his feline form, sitting atop his car. The werewolf looked up wide eyed as Sanghyuk meowed. 

"Well hey there kitty. I thought you left me last night." He walked over and scratched Sanghyuk's tiny chin. The shapeshifter purred, nuzzling against his hand. He let out a startled meow as he was suddenly picked up. The werewolf cradled him in his arms, gently petting his body this time. His chest was hard, if Sanghyuk's paws kneading against it had anything to say. His arms were big and warm. Sanghyuk, being so glad he could get away with it as a cat, licked at his shoulder. The werewolf laughed. He kissed the side of Sanghyuk's head. The kitten felt a little bashful now. 

Sanghyuk squirmed, jumping back onto the car. He kept his claws in check because he'd rather not be murdered by Hakyeon if he saw. He looked at the werewolf over his shoulder, meowing. He smiled politely at the cat. 

"What kitty cat?" Sanghyuk jumped off to the other side of the car. Hiding behind the side. The werewolf stood there for a moment, trying to see around to where Sanghyuk was. He didn't look under the car. Sanghyuk let him step back a little, start heading to his truck before he meowed again. He needed to keep him nearby. Once he saw the werewolf's feet turn, like he was looking back over his shoulder, he changed. It was the quickest he had ever gotten dressed. Sanghyuk pulled on his hoodie and briefs as quickly as possible, not being very silent and mysterious as he struggled. He had planned for the big surprise. Instead, he was surprised as Wonshik came around the car. 

The two monsters stared at one another, Wonshik bewildered and half behind the car while Sanghyuk was still in the process of getting his briefs up. Sanghyuk had frozen the minute he was spotted though. 

"I'm the cat," he blurted out, unable to look away from the werewolf. He looked above Sanghyuk's head before nodding slightly. 

"Yeah, I figured with the uh…" he gestured to above his own head, scratching at his own perked up ears. Sanghyuk put a hand atop his head, pushing back feline ears. "You should probably.. put some pants on. The morning shift comes out here to smoke sometimes." Sanghyuk blinked before realizing he was very much still in his underwear. He quickly grabbed his pants from where his clothes had been piled and stood to pull them on. Wonshik hadn't moved, awkwardly standing and watching Sanghyuk put on his jeans. Sanghyuk quickly zipped his fly and did the button before clearing his throat and trying again. He held out his hand expectantly. 

"My name is Sanghyuk. I'm the cat that's been visiting you." Wonshik looked at his hand before slowly taking it and giving it a hesitant shake. 

"I'm Wonshik. Does that make you like, a werecat or something?" Sanghyuk quickly shook his head, giggling. 

"No no, I'm just a shapeshifter. I can do more than just be a cat." Wonshik mumbled "ah" as he nodded. This was awkward. It was so good to put a name to a face though. 

"Well, I'm obviously a werewolf. I can only do wolf and man, and strong hair guy." Sanghyuk laughed and Wonshik lightened up a little. He had a small smile, obviously proud that his joke worked.

"Yes, yes, I've seen. I didn't mean to see you naked the other day though! I didn't figure out you were a werewolf." Wonshik waved him off, chuckling. 

"Its fine. I mean, I didn't knew you weren't  _ just _ a c- wait, you saw me naked?" Sanghyuk flushed. He averted his eyes with a nervous chuckle. 

"Yeah, we fell asleep together and you woke up to me sniffing you. I swear I wasn't checking you out! I was just really confused where the wolf went." Wonshik laughed. It was loud and rumbled in his chest. Sanghyuk felt a little… giddy at the sound. Was that a butterfly suddenly birthing from a cocoon in his stomach? 

"Its okay, Sanghyuk. If you were like this when we met I probably would have let you." Sanghyuk widened his eyes. 

"Oh?  _ Oh.  _ I didn't actually expect a positive response. I expected more of a.." Wonshik shook his head, smiling as he headed back over to his truck.

"I'll happily let handsome guys check me out," he called, not looking back at Sanghyuk to say it or see his shocked expression. Shit, okay. Sanghyuk had to force himself to move again as he saw Wonshik open his truck door. 

"Can I buy you breakfast?!" Sanghyuk asked, a little too loud as he rushed to have Wonshik not leave before he asked. The werewolf turnt around, water bottle in hand.  _ Oh _ . 

"Huh?"

"Can I… would you like some breakfast? I kinda wanted to get to know you.. when we can both speak…" Wonshik blinked at the shapeshifter before looking down at the bottle and cap in his hands. He quickly put both in the truck. 

"Why the hell not?"

"Wonshik? Since when do you bring friends with you?" The werewolf laughed as he was questioned by the woman at the desk. Sanghyuk felt a little out of place. He followed close behind Wonshik, then followed less close as he realized that might be weird. 

"This is Sanghyuk. He's a new friend." Sanghyuk waved and offered a smile. The woman smiled back. She grabbed two menus and lead them to a booth further in the back. 

"My name is Sohvi, and I'll be your server this morning." 

"You're the only server this early." She hushed Wonshik as they both sat down. She handed them both a menu and then wandered off, an enigma. Sanghyuk watched her walk off before remembering why he was here and flipping open a menu. 

"Why did she give us a whole booth?" Wonshik made an obviously pained smile, breathing in through his teeth. 

"I kind of eat a lot on full moons. Like,  _ a lot _ a lot." Wonshik was clearly bashful. His ears folded back against his head and his tall posture had shrunk as he folded into himself. 

"I would eat a lot too if I had to turn into a whole ass wolf and back in one day! It has to be stressful on your body." Wonshik looked up at Sanghyuk while he intentionally avoided meeting his eyes by reading the menu. Sanghyuk had to force himself not to grin as he heard the familiar smack of a tail wagging. 

"You're so nice…" Sanghyuk snorted, shaking his head. He almost lost the will to be a smartass seeing the sparkle in his eyes. 

"Not really. I've been told I'm a brat more than nice." Wonshik pouted his lips, but he didn't push it. 

Sohvi returned again and asked for their drink orders. Wonshik got ice water while Sanghyuk requested hot coffee. She wrote it on her pad. 

"Will do boys. No one else has come this morning so go wild, Wonshik." The two exchanged finger guns before she returned to the counter, to the coffee machine. 

Wonshik shifted forward in his seat, apparently already sure what he wanted. 

"You said you'd be exhausted too. Does shapeshifting not.. exhaust you? Like changing I barely have any energy the rest of the day." Sanghyuk shook his head, finally looking at Wonshik for a proper conversation. 

"No. No when I shift I don't really physically suffer. I mean, normally I stick to small animals or human beings, but it doesn't drain my energy being in those forms for awhile. Shapeshifting is more a mental strain than anything." Wonshik nodded. His expression was concentrated and serious.

"That's so weird. You'd think it would be the same." Sanghyuk shrugged, picking creamer and sugar out of the little bowls. 

"I don't know, it might be like Taekwoon says. He says that all monsters have magic it's just unconscious. Oh wait shit, do you not like using monster?" Wonshik waved him off and the anxiety in Sanghyuk settled. 

"No it's fine. What makes him say that? Does he do magic or something?" Sanghyuk nodded quickly with a smile. 

"Yeah, he's a witch. He says monsters all have magic in them it's just not controllable magic. Like he can use his to do spells and healings but it's not like a vampire can do the same thing. That magic is just to keep them alive despite lack of a beating heart." Wonshik nodded slowly. He looked like a child being taught a complex theory. The cogs could be seen turning. 

"I've never heard of something like that."

"Oh, I'm not saying it's for sure. That's just what he chooses to believe. Makes the fucked up universe make sense for him." They both looked up and thanked her as Sohvi returned with their drinks. 

"You ready with those orders boys?" They looked to one another and Wonshik looked up at her with a polite smile. 

"I'll just have the usual combination." She nodded and it took a solid minute for her to write on her notepad. Once the order was finally written, she looked expectantly to Sanghyuk. 

"Oh, uh, I was just going to do lumberjack." She wrote quickly and snatched their menus. 

"I don't see why you don't just share. Wonshik orders enough food for a village." 

"You try turning into an animal," Wonshik grumbled. She giggled. 

"I'm just teasing. Are you boys going to be seperate or together?" 

"Together," Sanghyuk blurted out before Wonshik even got a chance to breathe. Sohvi raised her brows and looked to Wonshik. 

"You've got quite the date here, Shik."

"This isn't… a date." His voice faded as she walked off. He looked to Sanghyuk with an almost guilty expression. 

"You really don't need to do that. My order gets kind of pricey." Sanghyuk scoffed. He spoke as he poured creamer into his coffee. 

"Don't worry about it. It won't be an issue for me." It really wouldn't be. The family all had access to Hakyeon's alarming amount of money. Sanghyuk realized with amusement that he was starting to act like Hakyeon when they first met. 

"If you're like, some secret billionaire please set your bar low because I'm a broke ass motherfucker." Sanghyuk burst into laughter. He shook his head and waved a hand at Wonshik. 

"No no, you don't need to worry about that. You're already better than I could have hoped anyway." Wonshik's ears perked and his cheeks flushed subtly under all the fur. He was so cute. Hyuk was biased already and he had known human Wonshik for… twenty minutes. 

"So why the woods behind a diner?" Sanghyuk asked casually, stirring the sugar into his coffee. Wonshik shrugged. 

"Well, if I shift on top of the roof of my apartment I get animal control called on me." They both laughed at the little joke. Sanghyuk liked the rolling timbre of Wonshik's laugh. "No but seriously. Those woods are the safest place for me to change. Sometimes I get lucky and find a deer too so I'm not starving." Sanghyuk nodded before scooting closer and putting on a hesitant expression. 

"I don't know if it might seem offensive but can I ask a question? I've never actually met a full blooded werewolf." Wonshik nodded, tipping his glass to the shapeshifter before taking a sip. 

"Shoot." 

"Okay so, when you're a wolf, like when we met, are you still you in your mind? Like, obviously you're still a wolf, but you have your human intelligence still. Is it like that or is it more like you're a full dog?" 

"I'm still me as a wolf. That's why I remember you as a human and was so gentle as a wolf. My feral instincts are there as a wolf, but I still have human morality." Sanghyuk nodded, taking mental notes. 

"Okay, just wanted to get that cleared away. You seemed so gentle and sweet for what I thought was just a feral wolf." 

"Yeah, I noticed you weren't a normal cat either. I wasn't sure what to do." 

"I could tell. You froze up and stared like I was a ghost." They both giggled. 

"True, true." A smirk grew on the werewolf's face. "Would you have greeted me licking like that if you knew I wasn't exactly a wolf?" Sanghyuk flushed. How did that thought never cross his mind? He had done the animal equivalent of going up to Wonshik and licking his cheek. He tried his best to glare in a convincing way. 

"It was an innocent gesture. I'm not just going up to people and licking them." 

"Hey, we have to scent people somehow." Ah scent, that was something Sanghyuk did know. Wolves were territorial, and had a higher sense of scent. That's why Jaehwan was always clinging on when anyone tried to leave home and why he always hoarded their clothes. Sanghyuk secretly wondered if laying in Wonshik's clothes as a cat had scented him. 

Time passed and slowly the table was filled with food. Hyuk had gotten his simple plate first. It was a lot of meat, and Wonshik looked moments away from salivating seeing it. What a dog. It appeared as though Wonshik ordered the whole menu because plates took up the whole table. 

"You can have whatever you want too!" Wonshik assured, diving into his first plate of food. 

"You have all this every full moon and stay that chiseled?" He remembered the naked sleepy Wonshik. He had looked like some kind of underwear model. Wonshik nodded, swallowing his food. 

"Yeah, changing burns off a lot of calories so I think it evens out. I do construction and work out when it's not a full moon so I stay in shape easy." Ah, the lengths people had to go to to have their desired body. Not everyone was Sanghyuk who could just conjure whatever body he wanted. Sanghyuk bit his toast. 

"I see. Now I'm kind of glad you only saw my legs." Wonshik scoffed. He took a sausage from one of his other plates. 

"Don't be embarrassed. I only got like this after I finally matured. I looked like the most pathetic thing you've ever seen before I had my growth spurt." He cut his egg open and dipped toast into it. "Wolves have one giant growth spurt when their teenagers. You bulk up, start getting hairy, get stronger, the whole shebang. I walked in my last year of high school looking like a whole new person." Sanghyuk got a bitter pain in his heart. He had always longed to have that kind of Hollywood transformation in his teen years. He wanted a life that easy. He swallowed down the jealousy. 

"So you went from a twerp to a hunk?" Wonshik burst out into loud laughter. Sanghyuk flushed and smiled back. Oh God, he was turning into a manga school girl. 

"Did you just call  _ me _ a hunk?" 

"Yeah. Dude look at yourself, you're like 180 and covered in muscles and hair. You're like younger me's wet dream come to life." Wonshik gave him a surprised look. Sanghyuk had to back track his words before he realized what he had said. He froze as he went red.  _ What a perfect thing to say Sanghyuk. Way to go, dumbass _ . 

"You're… very quick to praise." Sanghyuk groaned and buried his head in his hands. 

"I'm so sorry. I just blurted that out. Fuck." Wonshik shifted awkwardly in his seat. You could hear his tail wagging and hitting the back of the booth. 

"It could be worse… The feeling is mutual afterall." Sanghyuk immediately came out of his hands and locked to Wonshik. 

"What?" Wonshik smiled shyly. Sanghyuk's heart raced seeing that look. 

"I was serious when I said you were handsome." Heat rapidly came up Sanghyuk's cheeks. He swore shapeshifting entirely. His face was probably red by now damn it. Those cocoons had definitely hatched into butterflies. Wonshik laughed again, warm and rolling like beach waves. "You went so red! I didn't even know someone could get that red without being pasty." Sanghyuk groaned, trying to cover his face. 

"Shapeshifting means I blush easily.  _ Stop _ ." He felt so stupid. This really was some cheesy romance scene. At least there wasn't any terrible music to go along with it. Count your blessings. Wonshik was still smiling that awful fucking beautiful smile at him. Sanghyuk was not going to be allowed to live this down. Wonshik quietly returned to eating his breakfast, though his tail was still smacking the booth. Sanghyuk honestly expected him to be like his lovers, tease him until he felt his face might burn away. It was a relief. 

Once Sanghyuk had paid for the meal, they both walked out towards the back together. 

"This was really nice. Thank you." Sanghyuk smiled back warmly at Wonshik.

"It's no problem. I'm happy to have met you." Wonshik nodded. He awkwardly dug his foot into the asphalt. 

"Would it be weird if I asked to do this again?" 

"Would it be weird if I said I love that?" Sanghyuk smirked as Wonshik looked at him with wide eyes. He burst into a smile and his tail wagged eagerly. 

"Not at all! I- uh- here!" He dug in his pocket before pulling out a napkin. Sanghyuk looked down at it, the series of numbers. He chuckled. 

"You were waiting to give this to me?" 

"I wrote it down while you were trying to stop blushing. I waited though cause I didn't know if you were uh…" 

"Feeling the same way?" Wonshik nodded. His ears folded back shyly. Sanghyuk pulled his phone from his back pocket, letting Wonshik see him make the contact. He showed it to the werewolf once he was done. Wonshik, followed by pancake emojis. Wonshik beamed. 

"Awesome. I gotta go to work before I'm late but I really look forward to seeing you again, Sanghyuk." Wonshik spoke as he moved to his truck, peeking over the top to finish his sentence. Sanghyuk raised a hand in a wave. 

"You too, Wonshik. And you can just call me Hyuk."

"Goodbye, Hyuk." Wonshik was sure to use the new nickname. 

"Goodbye, Wonshik."

"Guys, guys guess what happened." Taekwoon looked up from his book to Sanghyuk, who had excitable thrown open the front door. Hongbin stepped out of the kitchen to hear as well. Taekwoon put his book down. 

"What happened, dear?" Sanghyuk plopped himself down on the couch, practically sitting on top of Taekwoon. He was beaming and Taekwoon couldn't help smiling back. 

"I got to talk to that werewolf today! And we had  _ breakfast _ together!" Hakyeon was quick to come out of the kitchen with a shocked face. 

"Our Hyogi went on a date?"

"Well, it wasn't an official date. But we talked a bunch and I learned a lot about him. He called me pretty too! And I got his phone number before we left!"

"I would hope he would call you pretty," Taekwoon cooed, getting himself a little kiss. Hongbin pretended to gag in the background. Sanghyuk was all smiles though. 

"Yeah, he called me handsome and made me blush and didn't tease me for it like  _ someone _ ." He shot a look to Hakyeon, who raised his hands in defeat. 

"Guilty as charged." 

"How did you change without him disappearing or seeing you naked?" Hongbin asked. He was leaned up against the wall, cool as ice. Hyuk flushed slightly. 

"Well I was hiding behind the car. He caught me before I got my pants on." The others snickered, imagining their shy boy caught and embarrassed. "He was really cool about it though. I guess it's just shapeshifting solidarity- wait a minute, he stood there and watched me put my pants on!" 

"Payback for looking at his dick," Hongbin quipped. Sanghyuk glared. 

"You were the ones who asked if I saw it! And you weren't even up for that conversation!" 

"Jaehwan told me." Sanghyuk mimicked him, irritated from his embarrassment. Taekwoon hushed him, kissing his cheek. It successfully soothed Sanghyuk, melting into the witch's side. 

"Does this mean our baby is finally spreading his wings and getting his own fling?" Sanghyuk shrugged. 

"I don't know. Maybe. He seemed kind of interested to me. What if he feels too weird about you guys?" Taekwoon hushed him again, rubbing his side. 

"You can't worry about that yet, Hyukie. Just wait and work things out with him." 

"And if he's an asshole me and Hakyeon can just eat him," Hongbin supported, earning an elbow to the ribs from said fellow bloodsucker. 

"At least let me eat him first," Sanghyuk grumbled. The others burst into laughter at the sudden very out of character comment.

"My baby has grown up so fast," Taekwoon lamented, stroking Sanghyuk's hair. The shapeshifter grimaced. 

"Don't start acting like Hakyeon. Quit smothering me." He tried to pull away but Taekwoon just hugged onto him tighter and continued. He was trying to be annoying, just like Hyuk was trying to be a brat. 

"Do you not want him to mother you or do you want him to be your mommy? Mixed signals, Hyukie." Sanghyuk glared at Hakyeon. 

"Stop it, I haven't called him that in years." Taekwoon pouted his lips, rubbing his cheek on the younger's shoulder. 

"I miss it so. The way you would blush and stutter it out. You were so cute." 

"I still am cute."

"Yes you are, but… my innocent Hyogi. Now you're big and strong and a brat." 

"Shut up, you're going to make him feel guilty and then who else is going to be on me and Hwannie's side?" Taekwoon rolled his eyes. 

"Calm down. I like him as a brat too. I'm just teasing." 

"Darling does make a good point. Sometimes I miss how you would act when we were still training you." Sanghyuk groaned and tipped himself back on the couch. 

"Please don't bring up my training." 

"Training?" Hongbin asked, looking to Hakyeon. 

"Virgin training, so he could be comfortable with whatever we would try. He would always be so timid and sweet. I remember-"

"Hakyeonnn," Sanghyuk groaned as he stomped his feet. 

"He used to be so embarrassed about making noise, and he'd whine because in the beginning he was so sensitive and got off so fast." 

"I hate all of you." Sanghyuk's jab fell on deaf ears. 

"We had to teach him everything and now he's going and getting his own boyfriend. Where has the time gone?" Hakyeon sighed, nostalgic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: russAntri  
> Tumblr: Minoru-Hayashi   
> DA: Rus-Ant 
> 
> Current drafts (6vixx will be posted next week):  
> Wonken  
> Wonhyuk  
> Nbin  
> Soft Hongbin focused   
> Taekhyuk  
> Neoken  
> Wonbin


	31. Section 30: Show Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted early because I cant wait any longer, plus I need some good ol' validation to feel better oshoshoskggsgj. 
> 
> This one is...odd. I'm still not positive I like how it turned out.

“Get up, slut.” Jaehwan weakly lifted himself up. His whole form was shaking, barely even able to handle his own weight. The whip in Hakyeon's hands fell to the floor with a thump. Tenderly, the vampire cupped Jaehwans face. He wiped away tears, rubbed a thumb over his bottom lip. Once Jaehwan had melted into the caress, Hakyeon roughly grabbed him by the hair and shoved his face against him. Jaehwan rubbed his face against the vampire's crotch lazily. Hakyeon still held his hair, but allowed him to move as he so chose. 

“The boots make you too tall. I cant reach.” Hakyeon hummed, forcing Jaehwan's face back in its place, moving it for him now.

“What a shame. This isn't for you. You're going to be good and let me use you. This is payback for being a little shit.” Jaehwan would gladly let himself be used and abused, his body was just sore. Hakyeon was pushing him to his limits. The lashes on his back and ass were still on fire, and his blood boiled with arousal. He'd come so close so many times getting whipped but Hakyeon didn't even grant him the pity to cum. His throat felt raw from yelling and crying. He watched, breath uneven, as Hakyeon undid his belt. It too dropped to the floor. He pulled Jaehwan's face in by his hair again. 

“No hands, you know what daddy wants.” 

Jaehwan leaned forward, pulling the latches of his pants apart by grabbing one side of his pant's hold and pulling. After, he grabbed the zipper with his teeth and did his best to tug it down. His reward for obedience was the hard cock being taken out for him. It made Jaehwan feel even more hazy staring at it. It leaned forward slightly, nearly able to touch Jaehwan's bangs. He raised himself up to catch the tip in his mouth before sitting back down on his legs and doing his job. He looked up at Hakyeon as he bobbed his head, eyes still watering. Gentle loving hands came down to pet him, whisper their appreciation. It made Jaehwan feel a little better. He put a little more heart into his blowjob now that he felt warm and loved. He audibly gagged as Hakyeon thrusted forward. Even Jaehwan's head was loud, always involving slurps and gagging and whining. He felt his own cock twitch as Hakyeon started shallowly fucking his mouth. At that moment, he just wanted his mouth to be pumped full. 

He was startled out of his trance at being roughly pushed back. He fell onto the floor, awakening the pain in his lashes again. He stared up at Hakyeon in eager curiosity as he slowly stepped forward. He couldn't help the soft gasp he released when one of Hakyeon's boots rested atop his sternum. It wasn't crushing. There wasn't any weight to it. Hakyeon was just holding him down by a polished slut boot. Hakyeon twisted the toe of his shoe as he spoke, smirking. 

“I'm going to destroy you, pretty boy.” 

“Please do,” Jaehwan choked out, still staring at the vampire up above him like he was a modern day god himself. Hakyeon laughed.

“What a cock slut! You'll have to wait if you think I'm going to fuck you though. I need to get my slut all dolled up so I can show him off once he's thoroughly fucked and I'm satisfied.” Jaehwan was close to climaxing just listening to Hakyeon. 

Jaehwan had his makeup put on for him. The vampire had sat him up on the desk, gone and got the werewolf's makeup from his room, and applied it once he came back. He covered his lips in the brightest shade he owned. When he did his eyes, he would scold Jaehwan everytime he tried to whine and move away. Once Hakyeon deemed it acceptable, he pulled Jaehwan off the desk. The werewolf watched quietly as the vampire moved to the wardrobe against the wall. He pulled out a folded white fabric. Jaehwan recognized it. Hakyeon was putting him in a pure white dressing gown. It was simple, obviously from Hakyeon's original era. 

“There. Now you look even prettier.” 

“Why did you do all this?” Jaehwan was suddenly gathered up in the vampires arms. Said monster grinning maliciously. 

“So I can make you look destroyed all over again.” Jaehwan whimpered in the back of his throat. He hid his face in Hakyeon's neck as he was groped roughly through his night gown. 

Hakyeon was deliciously rough. He always kept to his words, and he had said Jaehwan was his to use. The wolf loved it in every sense. He liked being shoved over the desk. He liked Hakyeon nearly tearing the fabric that barely covered him. He liked fangs breaking into his skin and sloppily drinking his blood, firm, tan hands tightly gripping his neck and making every breath it’s own sensation. It was so good. Jaehwan felt like he was on cloud nine. His eyes stayed rolled back and his mouth hung open to let every whorish sound out, to let him pant like the dog he was. By the time Hakyeon was satisfied with him, the werewolf’s knot was sore. Hell, all of him was sore. He had came all over himself over and over, having to apologize each time for being overzealous. Hakyeon was trying to break him down, yet Jaehwan had to apologize each time he gave in. In the end, Hakyeon did get his good boy though. He also had a sloppy, cum soaked slut, but a good boy nonetheless. The vampire couldn’t help praising. 

“What a good boy. Look at you, pretty." Jaehwan smiled. It was honestly happy, but it was also exhausted. He was finally content with his fill. Hakyeon rubbed the younger's cheek softly, taking appreciative glances at the werewolf. There was a clear bloodstain on his neck and dress collar. Hakyeon could see bruises from tightly gripping Jaehwan's neck, but knew that was just imagination. The wolf's legs were shaking. Cum and slick had made clear trails on the inner portions. 

"You look absolutely delicious darling. You know…" He pulled Jaehwan off the desk, confusing him. They would normally cuddle and adore each other after a session that rough. What was he planning? The vampire spoke, grinning, right against his lips. 

"I should share this beautiful sight. I shouldn't be greedy." Jaehwan pouted his lips, stomping his feet on the carpet softly. 

"But I'm tired!" he whined. 

"It's part of the punishment. You don't get a say." Jaehwan whined his eyes before hanging his head and nodding softly. He was softer like this. He was daddy's baby boy right now. 

Jaehwan was lead out the play room and down the stairs by the very gentlemanly vampire's hand. Walking was hard. His knees would try to give in, knock together until he stopped overexerting them. Hakyeon was patient. He walked at the werewolf's hesitant pace. Being immortal made him almost too patient and understanding. 

Hongbin and Sanghyuk sat on the couch together. Sanghyuk had his head on the former's lap while both scrolled through their phones. Hongbin looked up at the other couple in the doorway before they could even say anything. 

"What happened to you?" He asked critically, raising his eyebrows at Jaehwan's disheveled appearance. Sanghyuk sat up, putting his phone down and eyeing up Jaehwan very obviously. The werewolf happily came to the both of them after and encouraging nudge to his back from Hakyeon. The vampire remained in the doorway. He watched as Jaehwan hugged both of them around the neck. The young duo awkwardly reciprocated, caught off guard. Sanghyuk hissed when the wolf sat on his lap. Hakyeon couldn't help giggling. 

"Your butt is  _ wet _ ." Jaehwan simply hummed, nuzzling closer. He wiggled atop Hyuk's thigh just to be a little bit of a brat. 

"Its slick, for you," he cooed, flirtatious yet still innocently smiling. 

"I seriously doubt it's only slick," Hongbin interrupted. Jaehwan glared, pouting his lips adorably. The two expressions canceled each other out. The werewolf squealed as Sanghyuk attempted to peak under the nightgown. Jaehwan quickly pulled it back down, covering himself like a child. 

"Sanghyuk!"

"What?!" 

"Don't just flash me!" Hongbin leaned towards Sanghyuk, smirking. 

"Yeah, Hyogi. You have to ask first." He laughed as Jaehwan smacked at his chest. Sanghyuk gave the vampire a tired expression. He pulled the werewolf entirely onto him, hugging around his waist tightly. Jaehwan's anger was immediately forgotten, the wolf happily reciprocating Sanghyuk's love. Hongbin spoke to Hakyeon while massaging (read: groping) Jaehwan's thigh. 

"Why'd you bring him down here all fucked out?" The vampire hummed, watching the three with a content look. He was leaning against the doorframe. 

"It's part of the punishment. He's too good not to show off." The youngest two rolled their eyes. Hakyeon could be so obnoxious. Jaehwan just nodded happily, sitting up in a form of showing himself off. 

"He did my makeup and everything for me. He wanted me to look pretty for everyone." 

"You're always pretty," both Hongbin and Hyuk retorted in unison. They squinted at one another while Jaehwan held his cheeks and bounced atop Hyuk happily. Hakyeon came up to the couch. He caught the younger two's attention again as he held out a hand and guided Jaehwan off their laps. 

"You two are cute, but he has other people waiting to see him." Sanghyuk did an angry pout. 

"You're just stingy." 

"Let him stay, old man." Hakyeon pulled Jaehwan flush to his side by the werewolf's hip. He looked so over protective holding Jaehwan close, Jaehwan clutching onto his shirt with one hand. 

"You ruined your chances with that nickname, little brat." 

Jaehwan was led back up the stairs to the bedrooms. They stopped in the doorway to the other werewolf's room, Wonshik. He had picked up on the scent of Jaehwan before the couple even made it to the door. He perked up curiously, looking at the door as they stepped in. Badass was right next to him in the bed.

"Hello, puppy," Hakyeon greeted playfully, hand on the small of Jaehwan's back. Wonshik's eyes rapidly scanned over Jaehwan, drinking up his dishevelled appearance. He looked so cute surprised. 

"What happened?"

"Can’t you tell, my mate?" Jaehwan cooed. He moved with surprising confidence and stability as he walked over to Wonshik and crawled onto the bed with him. The younger flushed. 

"Well- well, obviously, but-" Jaehwan hummed, now crawling onto Wonshik. He always had a power over the puppy. Hakyeon was interested in seeing their little dynamic. 

"But what? You're curious baby?" Jaehwan purred right against the other werewolf's ear. Wonshik shuddered. Hakyeon could see his face just over Jaehwan's shoulder. He was cute and shy. Hakyeon got a taste of jealousy. He wanted the sweet boy to let Hakyeon dote on him as well. 

"Stop it…" Wonshik ordered with no real strength. His eyes seemed timid having the vampire watch them both.

"Mm, no," Jaehwan retorted casually. He sat up so Wonshik could get a full look at him. He playfully pulled at his nightgown, letting his bite marks and mate mark be shown off. "Stop staring so much and feel. I'm not gonna bite." 

"Jaehwan," Hakyeon called cautiously. The hybrid waved him off. Hakyeon gaped his mouth, offended and shocked as he was completely disregarded and Jaehwan pulled Wonshik’s face into his neck. The younger wolf shyly nuzzle at first. You could hear him sniff at Jaehwan’s skin softly. Werewolves did have the best sense of smell after all. Jaehwan giggled at the air tickling his neck before gasping as it switched to tongue and teeth caressing his flesh. Wonshik was biting the mate mark. Jaehwan thoughtlessly encouraged him, egged him on with a breathy voice and grabby hands. Hakyeon was like a deer in the headlights. 

“Stop, my back. That hurts.” Wonshik’s wandering hands instantly vacated. He also detached his teeth, looking at Jaehwan with concern. He tried to apologize, but Jaehwan just pulled his head into his bosom and hushed him. “It’s okay baby. You didn’t know.”

“What happened?”

“Hakyeon whipped me,” Jaehwan explained casually. He didn’t sound very concerned despite Wonshik’s alarmed response. He had pulled away, looking like Jaehwan just said the sky was green. He looked to the vampire in the doorway for confirmation. Hakyeon felt a little smug. He smiled and nodded. He wanted to play with puppy a little. 

“He’s right puppy. Your mate was being an ass so he had to be whipped like a bad boy.” Jaehwan looked back at Hakyeon suspiciously while Wonshik just looked Jaehwan up and down in concern. Hakyeon could see the gears in his brain turning, probably imaging Jaehwan in a situation like that. He could hear his heart patter quickly. This was too, too easy. “This is part of his punishment too. I’m showing off my messy little slut to all his lovers. Woonie is the only one left.” Wonshik was still staring at Jaehwan before what Hakyeon said hit him. He looked over at the vampire questionably, still looking like a cute innocent boy. 

“Does that mean you have to go?” Hakyeon cooed. Lord, he was so whipped for this little prince. 

“I’m afraid so puppy. Is that okay with you sweetheart?” Wonshik nodded, letting Jaehwan climb off of him.

“Yeah, its okay…” Hakyeon welcomed Jaehwan back to him. He hummed looking at the poor abandoned werewolf. 

“Maybe I can bring back your mate later, puppy.” Hakyeon wasn’t sure why he said it. That wasn’t part of the plan. He honestly didn’t plan past showing Jaehwan off to Taekwoon. Wonshik was just developing his own soft spot on Hakyeon. His puppy eyes worked too well for him. 

Taekwoon was in the bedroom he and Hakyeon shared. His back was to the door, typing away on his phone from his seat at the vanity table. Jaehwan had mostly recovered by now. He didn’t need to be lead around, but he allowed Hakyeon to guide anyway. The vampire held Jaehwan in front of him by his shoulders. 

“Taekwoon, darling,” the vampire cooed lovingly. Taekwoon jumped slightly, but didn’t turn around to address him. 

“What is it?” He asked flatly. Hakyeon pouted his lips. He moved in closer with Jaehwan. 

“Look at our pretty boy, darling.” Taekwoon spun around in his stool. They watched as his irritated expression slowly lifted. Slowly, his face moved into great surprise. His eyes wide and eyebrows raised as he looked Jaehwan up and down. The hybrid actually felt a little timid. Neither of them had expected such a reaction. Taekwoon gulped before slowly standing up. His eyes never left Jaehwan. Jaehwan stumbled forward with a slight nudge from Hakyeon. Taekwoon held the wolf by his shoulders, looking at him. Jaehwan clutched his nightgown. His tension fell as a thumb came to softly rub at his lipstick smear. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Taekwoon's touch felt adoring, worshiping. Despite the unaddressed hunger in his eyes, he softly kissed the werewolf. Jaehwan leaned into it happily. He didn't even notice himself being pulled into the witch. He just knew the gentle touch and the way magic tasted and felt on his tongue. It was like pop rocks, Taekwoon set fireworks off in the werewolf. Hakyeon blinked in surprise at the pair. Taekwoon was the last person he expected to jump Jaehwan's bones.

Taekwoon started getting more grabby. He grabbed fistfuls of the night gown. Every time Jaehwan softly moaned or gasped into his mouth, he intensified. Soon enough, he had a hand tangled in Jaehwan's hair that held tightly and made Jaehwan have to bend in order to be shorter than the witch. When Taekwoon pulled away, the werewolf had his, metaphorical, tail between his legs. 

"What was that?" Taekwoon was massaging his side, grabbing a fistful of skin and fabric before letting it go again. His thumb was back to prodding and caressing Jaehwan's full lips. 

"You're beautiful." 

"Taekwoon…" Jaehwan spoke with the thumb muddling his word slightly. 

"You look messy and used. I like it." Jaehwan gaped, unable to really find any other response. The hand on his side moved to his neck, rubbing it. Something about it seemed malicious, like he was meticulously planning a strategy to attack. Taekwoon was a cat, Jaehwan was the mouse. "I love the smear and these tear tracks. How rough was he, Jaehwan?" 

"I didn't think you'd like this so much, darling," Hakyeon finally spoke up. He sounded as equally flabbergasted. Taekwoon only regarded him with a hum. His eyes carefully followed Jaehwan's tongue, which was now hesitantly lapping at the thumb in his mouth. 

"What did you do to him?" Hakyeon blinked, forgetting to respond as he watched Taekwoon lean forward and start nibbling at Jaehwan's already abused neck. 

"Oh, I whipped him. He wanted to have an attitude even though he already got spanked." Jaehwan moaned at Taekwoon audibly sucking at his neck. "After that I dressed him up."

"Then you fucked him." There was no questioning in his tone as his sharp eyes glanced back at Hakyeon, but the vampire nodded.

"Yes." Taekwoon leaned into Jaehwan's ear, trying to whisper. No whisper could be quiet enough for Hakyeon to not hear at this distance. Taekwoon knew that. 

"Did he leave you a mess inside too?" Jaehwan's heartbeat spiked rapidly. He spouted out gibberish completely caught off guard. 

"Uh, yeah.. he did. Yes…" One of the witch's hands snuck up Jaehwan's nightgown. Jaehwan didn't stop him like he had Sanghyuk. Taekwoon happily took nibbles of the werewolf's skin, further bruising it. He spoke in between gentle kisses of the flesh. 

"You may go, lover." Hakyeon dropped his jaw, offended. Taekwoon didn't even acknowledge the man he just verbally kicked out. He was too distracted with Jaehwan and his flesh.

"Wonshik wanted him back," Hakyeon tried to argue. Taekwoon hummed. Jaehwan was holding onto him like his life depended on it. 

"I'll return him, if puppy doesn't want to join." 

"Are you alright, Woonie? This is so different for you." Taekwoon looked at him tired. His chin rested atop Jaehwan's shoulder. 

"I am fine Hakyeon. I greatly appreciate showing me him. Now shoo." Hakyeon pouted his lips. Jaehwan tried to look back at him over his shoulder and offer puppy dog eyes. Hakyeon made his mouth a firm line.

Taekwoon followed after the vampire quickly as he ran off with Jaehwan. He had lifted up the werewolf before quickly darting off. The witch angrily followed, swearing at the eldest. The witch even persisted as Hakyeon came into Wonshik's room, bearing the man of the hour. Wonshik looked to them before smiling and quickly coming over. As soon as Jaehwan's feet were allowed to touch the ground again, he was being brought in by the younger wolf. His hug was warm and firm, burying Jaehwan. Taekwoon came into the doorway wheezing. 

"Hakyeon," he called, still trying to catch his breath. Wonshik looked at the witch innocently, visibly confused. He looked to the vampire beside him. 

"Is everything okay? Taekwoon looks upset." The vampire waved him off. 

"It's okay puppy. Woonie is just being greedy. I said I was going to bring your mate back so I delivered." Wonshik looked to the witch. His eyes were too innocent. God damn Taekwoon's weak resistance. The witch turned his head to the side with a pout, avoiding Wonshik's gaze. 

"Did you want to spend time with Hwannie instead..?" The whole room could probably hear the way Taekwoon's heart dropped, or at least Hakyeon. That voice was so weak and timid. No wonder Sanghyuk spoiled him so much. 

"You already made plans. I lucked out." Wonshik looked at the hybrid in his arms. 

"What do you think? Who would you rather stay with?" Jaehwan let out several "uh"s, looking back and forth between the two. Hakyeon couldn't hold back amusement. 

"You don't ask a question like that, Wonshik. There's no perfect answer."

"Can't I have both?" Jaehwan decided, shooting puppy eyes right back at Wonshik. The werewolf was immediately nodding before even thinking of what can of worms he just opened up. Hakyeon took that as his queue to get out. He offered Jaehwan a kiss on the forehead and gave Taekwoon one on his cheek. He wished them good night and let them figure out their own dilemma. 

"Look how cute his butt is," Jaehwan whispered to the witch sitting next to him. They were on Wonshik's bed, watching the werewolf try to get the DVD player to take the disk. He was slightly hunched, which meant Jaehwans eyes were of course attracted to his ass, which was hidden under grey joggers. Taekwoon did look, but he didn't say anything. He agreed with everyone else when they first saw Wonshik, he was handsome. That didn't mean Taekwoon was fit to make any kind of move yet. 

Wonshik came over to them, sitting down on Jaehwan's other side. The two had sandwiched the hybrid between them. Taekwoon dearly noted Wonshik's hand on Jaehwan's thigh and copied him, wrapping an arm around Jaehwan's shoulders. He still felt like being a little stingy. Jaehwan didn't bait either of them more than the other. He just happily accepted being touched. Taekwoon did end up winning when he started scratching the hybrid's head. He happily leaned into the contact, resting against Taekwoon. The witch looked at Wonshik smug, but it seemed he was the only one aware of their little competition. Taekwoon sighed and looked back to the film. 

"Babe, stop," Wonshik whispered for probably the fifteenth time. Jaehwan always had issues sitting still through movies. He enjoyed them, but he always needed some way of fidgeting. This often came in the form of irritating his boyfriends. Now, it came in the form of obsessively feeling up Wonshik's chest and giving him chills. Currently, his hand laid over Wonshik's very clear pectoral, squeezing him like he was a stress ball. Everytime he did, Wonshik would shift and get flush. Taekwoon looked over in vague interest as the werewolf finally had enough and grabbed Jaehwan's wrist.

"Taekwoon is right there," Wonshik whispered angrily. Jaehwan just scoffed and tried to pull his wrist away frivolously. 

"So? He's seen me get fucked before I'm pretty sure he's not going to mind me playing with your chest." Taekwoon spoke flat as he watched the TV screen. He had to pretend he hadn't just been looking over. 

"I'm going to mind when I can hear you two whispering about it. I'm right here." Wonshik was distracted looking at Taekwoon in embarrassment, so Jaehwan had a chance to pull his wrist away. Taekwoon tried not to ogle as Jaehwan rolled onto Wonshik's lap. Wonshik spewed out flustered gibberish as the elder just sat smug. He kneaded at Wonshik's chest like a kitten, absolutely content. Despite Taekwoon's best attempts, he ended up looking over to them anyway. There was something entertaining about watching the werewolf grow more and more embarrassed at Jaehwan's ministrations. Jaehwan leaned down and gave Wonshik a kiss. Taekwoon turned away, briefly biting on his bottom lip. The soft but ever present wet noises made him shift in his seat. 

Once Jaehwan was content with his fill, Wonshik gently sat him back in his spot. The wolf was in a content haze, smiling with tired eyes. Taekwoon put his hand back on Jaehwan's thigh, softly caressing with his thumb. He licked his lips, staring at his paler skin on Jaehwan's beautiful soft thighs. Jaehwan looked over in interest as his wrist was suddenly gripped by the witch. 

"Taeky?" He softly questioned before being tugged into a kiss. Jaehwan widened his eyes before closing them and relaxing into it, reciprocating. Taekwoon's hand released his wrist and moved to be on Jaehwan's neck. The hybrid softly moaned at the thumb pressing against his airway, making each breath felt. He held onto Taekwoon's arm.

"Should I go?" Taekwoon wanted so badly to be selfish and say yes. He couldn't though. This was Wonshik. This wasn't Hakyeon, someone he knew how much bratty attitude he could give. Wonshik was tender, and sweet, and didn't deserve any attitude Taekwoon could give. Still, Taekwoon found it hard to resist. It took all self control in order to pull away from Jaehwan's sweet lips. 

"What was that for?" Jaehwan whispered against Taekwoon's lips even though he had no reason for secrecy. The whisper was more awestruck rather than intimate. Taekwoon licked his own lips, briefly looking back down at Jaehwan's plush red ones. 

"Couldn't help myself," the witch cobbled together as an excuse. Surprisingly, Jaehwan gave a bemused little chuckle. 

"You are in a  _ mood _ today, aren't you?" He asked in a patronizing tone. Taekwoon gave icy look before charging in again. Damn the pretty boy with his destroyed appearance and sweet lips. 

The second time they parted, Jaehwan had on a goofy smile and lidded eyes. Taekwoon spoke while gently gracing his face with his finger tips. 

"You're tired." Jaehwan whined and turned away. He grabbed both men's arms and hugged onto them tightly. 

"But I want to be with you two," he whined, drawling out two. 

"We'll still be here babe," Wonshik comforted, his smile soft but amused. Jaehwan glared but it faltered as Taekwoon started scratching behind his ear. 

"Fall asleep with us pet." Both scooted closer to Jaehwan, smooshing him between them. Their arms wrapped around him, trapping him in this Taekwoon-Wonshik sandwich. He squirmed for only a few brief moments before settling into it and resting his head against Wonshik's. 

"You two are so mean.." He insulted weakly, already snuggling close. They both hummed, unaffected by the insult.

When Jaehwan did fall asleep and started drooling onto Wonshik, they took him back to his bedroom. Or rather, Wonshik carried him off and Taekwoon followed behind like a curious housecat. He stood at a distance as Wonshik softly set the hybrid in his bed. He watched the youngest gently push back Jaehwan's bangs and kiss his forehead softly. There was something caught in Taekwoon's throat watching. He couldn't swallow it down, the feeling. Wonshik turned back to him, smiling before looking at him in confusion. 

"Everything okay, Taekwoon?" The witch held out his hand, palm up. The werewolf looked at it before hesitantly putting his hand in the elder's. They stared at one another, Wonshik confused and Taekwoon icy. Taekwoon pulled Wonshik forward in one brief move. The wolf stumbled, but ended up before him regardless. Now he looked startled. 

"Taekwoon?"

"May I kiss you, Wonshik? 

"Huh?" Wonshik questioned, looking like he didn't even understand the words. 

"May I kiss you,  _ Wonshik?"  _ Taekwoon said it in a whisper. The werewolf's name came out a hiss. Wonshik gulped. He struggled for words. 

"I-uhm-well-I-" Taekwoon came closer. He released Wonshik's hands so he could place both on his muscular shoulders. 

"Please, Wonshik?" Taekwoon used his breathy voice. The one he would use while batting his eyes so that Hakyeon would give him whatever he liked. Hongbin was rather susceptible to it as well. Wonshik gulped again before hesitantly holding Taekwoon's face in both hands. He kissed soft and sweet, much like himself. Taekwoon was not soft and sweet. His hand came into Wonshik's hair and not long after it had got there it started tightly gripping. Wonshik didn't resist. He whimpered into Taekwoon's mouth instead. Taekwoon finished the kiss with a bite to Wonshik's lip.

"Does this mean I can say I really like your lips now?" Wonshik asked innocently. Taekwoon actually snorted, and then fully laughed. He released Wonshik's hair and nodded. 

"Yes, yes you can say that now." 

"Yeah, I… They just always look really soft and full and they're- nice. They're nice. Like you." Taekwoon smiled softly. 

"Would you like to feel them again?" Wonshik didn't respond, he just went in for another. And another. And another. Taekwoon was slowly being backed into the opposite wall by excited puppy kisses. The room was dark save for the light coming in from the open door, so it was treacherous walking backwards and distracted. Taekwoon made it safely though, back up against the wall. Wonshik kept coming closer and closer, until they were pressed flush. Taekwoon took his chance to feel up those handsome muscles. Wonshik jumped at the witch's long fingers finding their way under his shirt, pressing against his skin. 

"Taekwoon…"

"Were you two seriously trying to fuck while I'm over here sleeping?" Wonshik jumped away like he was smacked the second Jaehwan spoke up. The hybrid turned on the lamp next to his bed, illuminating the room and where Taekwoon had been pressed up against the wall by the rapidly blushing werewolf. 

"I just asked him for a kiss," Taekwoon explained, indignant. Jaehwan raised a sarcastic brow. His attention moved to Wonshik now. He pouted his lips and kicked his feet like a child. 

"Shikkie, you're giving all my kisses away!" Taekwoon rolled his eyes but Wonshik was immediately denying and coming over. Weak, he was weak and whipped. Jaehwan purred and pat Wonshik's cheek once his barrage of kisses ended. "Okay, I'm satisfied. You can go mate Taekwoonie now." 

"Jaehwan!" Jaehwan just put his head back on the pillow, eyes closed in a content smile. 

"Go on. I wont keep you waiting. Night night!" He reached over and turned off his bedside light again. Wonshik looked to Taekwoon before walking back over. He opened his mouth before being dragged out by the witch. 

Taekwoon shut Jaehwan's door quickly, with his back against it. His knees were slightly bent, just to make him seem smaller than Wonshik. 

"Did that kill the mood?" Wonshik just stared for a moment before softly shaking his head. 

"Was the plan really to be mated…?" Taekwoon released the tension in his shoulders. He stood up fully now. 

"There wasn't any plan, Wonshik." 

"Oh… Well, could I maybe…?" He crowded Taekwoon between himself and the door. His hands were respectfully on the elder's hips and his eyes finished his silent question. Taekwoon just wrapped arms around the werewolf's neck and kissed him. This was gentle, one long consecutive kiss unlike before. Taekwoon enjoyed it, softly pulling away when the werewolf's tongue graced his lip and he felt something hard roll against it with him. 

"Is your tongue pierced?" Wonshik blinked. He was busy looking at Taekwoon's lips when he had asked. It took him a moment to catch up. 

"Oh, yeah. I did it a few years back." He stuck out his tongue and sure enough, there was a small silver ball resting atop the center of his tongue. "I take it out sometimes but only for a little 'cause I don't want the hole to close up." Taekwoon nodded in understanding. He was still staring at Wonshik's mouth, now unable to see it as the werewolf spoke. 

"I got my nipples pierced in the nineties," he blurted out without any finesse. Wonshik raised his brows. 

"What?"

"I got them the same year Sanghyuk moved in. Did you never notice any imprints in my shirts?" 

"I don't- I never noticed." Taekwoon softly nodded. Throwing caution to the wind, he lifted his shirt up to expose his chest. Wonshik flushed. His eyes immediately fell on the simple barbells going through Taekwoon's nipples. "They're uh- you look very nice." Taekwoon dropped his shirt, arms returning to Wonshik's neck. 

"Makes you extra sensitive having them. I would cry when Hakyeon would… well…" Wonshik nodded. He could only imagine what scenarios completed that sentence. He was still staring at Taekwoon's chest. The witch stared back for a moment before suddenly suggesting, "Would you like to play with them?" Wonshik stiffened in embarrassment. He mouthed for words silently before shutting it and just softly nodding. Taekwoon took the werewolf's hand and gently put it under his shirt. 

Wonshik was slow to start. He was obviously embarrassed. It started with just him thumbing over the pierced bud. He then started pinching, lightly, just between his knuckles. Taekwoon let out a breathy noise, an approximation of a moan. He warned him that he was the sensitive type. If he formed any noises out of Taekwoon, that was on him. Wonshik pulled on the piercing, lightly, and Taekwoon whimpered, biting his own lip. Wonshik finally looked back at his face, concerned. 

"Its okay. Keep going." Wonshik actually brought his second hand into the shirt. Taekwoon grabbed at the door behind him, his other hand covering his mouth. 

Both froze at the sound of feet up the stairs. Hongbin and Sanghyuk had came up. They too came to a standstill seeing Wonshik pinning Taekwoon up against Jaehwan's door. There was a moment of silence, neither party sure what to do. Sanghyuk looked shocked and flustered while Hongbin just looked mildly disgusted, like he was upset they were doing this in the hallway. Taekwoon was the first one to speak. 

"Did you know Wonshik has a tongue piercing?" Hongbin cleared his throat and fixed himself straight. 

"I'm not going to ask why were feeling up each other's piercings in the hallway. Does this mean your spot in bed is open though?" Taekwoon blinked before scowling. Of course they just wanted something. Sanghyuk seemed to be better now. He was still staring at Wonshik's hands up Taekwoon's shirt, which hadn't moved, but otherwise he seemed casual. 

"You really think Hakyeon is going to take us both?" He asked,  _ still _ not looking away. Hongbin scoffed, actually looking to his partner when he spoke to him. 

"If he has an issue I'll just have you ask because he loves you." 

"He loves you too," Sanghyuk argued, finally looking to Hongbin. 

"Yes, but you're the favorite." Sanghyuk made a face like he just bit a lemon. Taekwoon looked to Wonshik. 

"Would you mind sleeping with me? Or should the boys use their  _ own beds _ ?" Taekwoon shot them a glare as he said it, making his stance clear. 

"I, um, you can sleep with me. I guess." Both Sanghyuk and Hongbin whisper cheered. A fistbump was shared between them and Hongbin clapped Wonshik's back as he passed. 

"Thanks, man." 

"Oh, no problem." Sanghyuk came around and gave Wonshik a kiss to the cheek. 

"Good night puppy. I'm glad you're getting along with everyone." Taekwoon felt Wonshik melt a little bit. He smiled goofy at Sanghyuk. 

"Good night, Hyogi." Sanghyuk gave him one last kiss before returning to Hongbin and smacking him when he was called "disgusting lovebird." They moved into Hakyeon's bedroom, door closing behind them. 

"Now it's just you and me." Wonshik nodded. His hands were still in Taekwoon's shirt, quietly resting over his pectorals. 

"Yeah.." 

"Would you like to take me to your room? This door is uncomfortable." Wonshik lightened like a lightbulb went off in his head. He took Taekwoon's hand and lead him back to his bedroom. The main menu for the DVD was playing on the TV. Wonshik quickly cleared off his bed before patting it, like he was calling an animal to hop on. Taekwoon sat on the bed, Wonshik joining him on the other side. 

"So…" 

"You were very cute with Hyogi." Taekwoon's voice was gentle, so was his smile. 

"Huh?" 

"I like seeing you two together. I was his first, now you're his first. You're good for each other." Wonshik ducked his head, playing with his fingers. 

"Thank you? I didn't do anything. I just really love him." Taekwoon purred. He lifted Wonshik's chin up and took another kiss. 

"That's why I like you, Shik." 

"I can't fucking sleep with them," Hongbin groaned, burying his face in Sanghyuk's shoulder. 

"With who?" 

"You can't hear them yet, baby?" Hakyeon asked, coming in closer to Sanghyuk and sandwiching him between both vampire's. 

"Hear  _ who _ ?" 

"Your boyfriend and Taekwoon. They've been going at it for like twenty minutes. All I can hear is the bed frame hitting the wall and your boyfriend acting like he's in some porno," Hongbin explained. Hakyeon nodded. 

"You didn't say your lover was such the noisy type." Sanghyuk flushed on his behalf. They had a fair point. Wonshik could be rather  _ disruptive _ at times. 

"I can't hear them. You guys are just using your powers." As he said it, the door opened. A groggy Jaehwan came in, blanket in tow. The three all quietly watched as he dragged himself over and fell into bed beside Hongbin. He immediately started spooning the younger. 

"What are you doing up, pet?" Hakyeon propped himself up to be able to see the hybrid. 

"Woke me up." Hongbin punched Sanghyuk's arm.

"See? Even Jaehwan can hear it!" The werewolf shook his head. 

"No, Shikkie's scent. It's really strong." He rubbed his eyes before continuing. "I heard them coming here though." 

"Scent?" Hongbin questioned, turning slightly to see his boyfriend. Jaehwan opened his bleary eyes. 

"Shikkie explained it to me during heat. Wolves have natural scents to mark things as theirs but they also let of scent to have others know they're horny. He said mine is weak since I'm only a hybrid." 

"You can smell horny?" Hongbin asked through laughter. Jaehwan hummed affirmatively, snuggling back into the vampire.

"It's weird knowing when someone is riled up. I can't look him in the eye now when he's with Hyogi." 

"It can't be that bad," Sanghyuk whined. Why was he embarrassed? Jaehwan shook his head, looking over Hongbin's shoulder. 

"When you kiss him or start touching his thigh under the table at dinner, I start getting that sweet smell. It's weird now knowing that it's just Wonshik's pheromones or whatever." Hakyeon chimed in this time, flabbergasted. 

"Sanghyuk! You're the one getting grabby hands at dinner now?" 

"It's innocent! I don't have my hand down his pants like Jaehwan and Hongbin." 

"Hey now," Hongbin warned. They had been caught with that a multitude of times. 

"Fuck yes, Wonshik!" The four of them all shut up at the sudden shout. 

"Yeah, yeah I heard that one…" Sanghyuk was red in the face. 

"I figured he'd like the knot. Size fetishist." Jaehwan spoke too casually for someone discussing part of their boyfriend's dick. They all could recognize Taekwoon's chant of "yes, harder, so good," but chose to ignore it.

"Like you're one to talk," Hongbin grumbled. Jaehwan stroked his face, hushing him. 

"All dicks are good dicks, BinBin." 

"Don't call me that." 

"Wonshik is such a gentle puppy," Hakyeon blurted out, eyes closed. He was listening to the other couple. "He keeps asking if Taeky is okay." 

"He's always worried about hurting people," Sanghyuk explained. 

"Even that time he fucked me into the floor he repetitively checked up on me afterwards," Jaehwan added. His words had gotten sloppier with exhaust. He yawned before laying a slobbery kiss onto Hongbin's neck. 

"I can't wait to have Taek come to me whining when he finds out how loud he snores," Sanghyuk said with a smile, making Hongbin snicker too. 

"You three are evil," Hakyeon chided. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact me via:
> 
> Twitter: @russAntri  
> Tumblr: Minoru-Hayashi  
> DA: Rus-Ant
> 
> I've finally posted my other fic, demon/priest Navi au! I hope you guys will give it a shot and tell me what you think. Titled "Hell Has a Name"


	32. Section 31: Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT   
> The beginning of this chapter was a vent. If you might be triggered by remberance of a sexual assault, please skip to the line provided. You won't miss anything that won't be explained. This was the vent I talked about a few chapters back. 
> 
> This is one of thos chapters that sounds like it should be in the beginning just because of the amount of Backstory.

Hongbin awoke to crying.

No, crying is too light of a word. You envision Hollywood tears, soft, gentle, a few occasional sniffles. No, this was sobbing. This was choking on air, hyperventilating, whimpering. It was heart wrenching sobbing. Someone in deep suffering. 

As quick as he could ever physically manage he was sitting up and looking over Jaehwan, trying to roll him over. The hybrid was shaking like he was suffering from the arctic cold. Even in the dark, you could tell his eyes were hazy. He was distant, somewhere else entirely. His neatly trimmed nails were digging into his skin. Hongbin could smell the blood. He rolled the werewolf over, so that he could face his increasingly panicked boyfriend. 

"Jaehwan? Jaehwan, what's wrong?! Are you okay? Jaehwan, please talk to me." He didn't talk. He continued to stare off, and at Hongbin's grip on his arms, he tightened up even further and let out a choked sob. He was looking at Hongbin, but looking right through him. Hongbin frantically wiped at his face, trying to clean away the tears and spit and snot. Sobbing was not beautiful. Sobbing was messy and hurtful and disgusting. Jaehwan was a victim of it, clutched tightly and unable to shake free, no matter how much Hongbin shook him. 

"Hongbin, Hongbin I can't stop." Jaehwan's voice shook as violently as he did. It was so small, so frail. He sounded terrified. Whatever thought had gripped him had by now entirely consumed him. Hongbin was finding it hard to breath now. He was panicking. 

"What's wrong? Baby, baby please tell me what's wrong. I don't understand." Jaehwan looked off distantly again. He started scratching up and down his arms. 

"I can feel it. It feels like their hands are in my skin. Hongbin- Hongbin, please get it off!" Jaehwan's voice never broke above a whisper but his order rung like a bell in Hongbin's head. He pulled off Jaehwan's hands, pinching at the skin and grabbing it with strong hands in hopes of ending whatever this sensation was. Jaehwan just cried louder, struggled in Hongbin's arms. "Stop! Stop, stop, stop it please!" His voice cracked as he shouted. Hongbin let go and moved away like Jaehwan was made of hot oil. Jaehwan stopped yelling immediately. Now, he just laid there and shook as he fisted at the sheet. He was panting and looking at Hongbin with fear in his eyes. Hongbin felt like a monster being looked at like that. He had  _ never _ seen  _ anyone _ that terrified in his life. Jaehwan had a fear as strong as God implanted in him. 

"Hongbin… b-baby. I'm so scared." Hongbin didn't notice he was crying too. He dare not touch Jaehwan again. 

"Please, Jaehwan, please I want to help. What's wrong?" Jaehwan dug his nails into his arms again.

"I can feel them. Their hands on my body.. I hear their voice. I keep telling them I changed my mind but-but they keep going. Hongbin I can't breathe. Hongbin." Jaehwan reached out a hand. Hongbin immediately pulled him in by that arm and hugged onto him tightly. Jaehwan fisted his shirt and wailed into him. Hongbin tried to make his voice sound strong. 

"I'm so, so sorry baby. I promise your okay. I will  _ never _ let them touch you again. Jaehwan, please don't cry. Please it's not real." Hongbin spoke against the hybrid's forehead, tears freely flowing down both their cheeks. Jaehwan shook his head softly, too busy with his sobs to conjure some response. 

Hongbin grabbed Jaehwan's phone while still holding him close to his chest. He scowled at the bright light but he had to do something. 

"I'm going to call your boyfriends." 

"Hongbin…"Jaehwan croaked out. He didn't do anything to stop the vampire. Hongbin dialed the first number he saw in the contact sheet. It took a minute before a groggy voice picked up. 

"Jaehwan? I thought you were with Hongbin?" 

"Who is this?" Hongbin snipped. 

"Uh, Sanghyuk?" Hongbin put the phone on speaker. 

"I don't know what's wrong but Jaehwan woke me up crying and tossing around and when I touched him he yelled at me." There was shuffling on the other end of the line. Sanghyuk suddenly sounded much more awake.

"Jaehwan, can you take the phone? Let me talk to you, baby." Hongbin tried to hand over the phone, but Jaehwan didn't take it. He didn't even move.

"He's not taking it, just say it out to both of us."

"Hwannie, I don't know what happened but I do know that no one is there but me and Hongbin. You're safe, no one is going to hurt you. Did you try that breathing thing Taekwoon taught you?" Hongbin looked to the werewolf in his arms at a sudden inhale. Jaehwan held it before slowly exhaling. His progress was thwarted by those hiccuping crying breathes. Sanghyuk hushed him. His voice was like warm honey. 

"It's not going to be perfect, Hwanie. Keep going." Jaehwan listened, trying again and this time stumbling on his inhale. Hongbin softly pet the hybrid with his free hand. 

"Keep going baby. We're so proud of you." 

"Hongbin," Jaehwan croaked, wrapping arms around his neck and hugging onto him. 

"Praise makes him go from sad tears to happy ones, most days. He's just scared right now," Sanghyuk explained through the phone. Hongbin nodded, burying his head in Jaehwan. 

"Yeah, yeah. I figured that out. He told me he felt like hands were on him and asked me to get them off but then screamed at me to stop when I did." 

"Oh baby…" Sanghyuk spoke softly. Sorrow was clear in his voice. 

"I could feel them, Hyukie," Jaehwan barely spoke above a whisper. His voice trembled like his poor body. 

"What did he say?"

"He could feel them." Sanghyuk audibly winced, drawing a breath through his teeth. 

"Hwannie, I know it seems so real and you just wanna get out of it, but it's not going to work like that. You have to work through it, listen to Hongbin. Let him hold you and make you feel okay. Hongbin."

"Yeah?"

"Before having us, Hwannie did sex work. A few really bad customers hurt him really bad and now, now there's days like this. I'm  _ hoping _ it wasn't because of you. You need to calm him down, get him to focus on something else, fall asleep. Anything. He just needs to find a way out of his thoughts. Avoid using any of your strength at all costs." Hongbin gulped and nodded. 

"Yes sir. I'll do my best." 

"Jaehwan, can I go or do you need me? I can stay awake with you too. Is Hongbin enough?" Jaehwan nodded softly. 

"Yes, I'm s-sorry I woke you up."

"Its okay, Hwannie. Bin did the right thing calling me. Let him take care of you now." 

"I'm sorry I never told you.." the couple were laid on their sides, facing one another. Hongbin was stroking his cheek, rubbing away any errant tears. 

"Its okay baby. I can tell it's sensitive." 

"I just," a sniffle, "no one thinks it happens with guys. People would think I'm weak." Hongbin had a hard expression. 

"You are the furthest thing from weak, Jaehwan. You kept that in you without ever telling me because you didn't want to hurt  _ me _ . You had people  _ traumatize  _ you and you're still good. You are nice, and gentle. You have lived a terrible life and yet here you are, apologizing to me for letting go. You're not weak baby. What happened to you wasn't your fault. I will kill whoever tries to hurt you again." Jaehwan shuffled closer, hiding his head in the crook of Hongbin's neck. 

"Before I met you, the other's really stressed being safe. They wouldn't let me be with anyone they didn't approve of. They were so scared you were going to be bad. But here you are," Jaehwan did a half laugh, one that he tried hard to not turn into a sob, "holding me, telling I'm nice." Hongbin pressed his cheek to the side of Jaehwan's head, taking in his scent, trying to absorb some of the sadness to relieve him. 

"I would never hurt you. I've never wanted to." Jaehwan didn't respond. He thoughtlessly played with Hongbin's clothes for a moment. The silence hung thick. 

"Its was when you grabbed my arms. When you grabbed me I realized why I felt down all day. I didn't see you anymore, all I could see was that memory. It was hard to even call the safe word."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"I know. I don't know when it's coming either. There are days where I can be choked and treated like trash and get off on it but then there's- well, today." 

"Is there anything I should avoid? Like triggers that are for sure?" 

"Vodka. I avoid alleys too now." Hongbin nodded softly. 

"Okay, I understand. I'm sorry I scared you so bad." 

"I said it was okay. You didn't know, you couldn't have known. It's my fault for not saying anything." Hongbin hushed him, petting his head. 

"No, no. If I know anything, I know you shouldn't blame yourself. You weren't ready to talk about it yet, that's not something you have to apologize for." Jaehwan looked up the vampire as his eyes brimmed with tears again. He reached up and gave the vampire a kiss, a sloppy, weak one, but a kiss nonetheless. It was for Jaehwan. He needed the physical closeness, some outlet for all his desperation for anything other than sadness. 

* * *

* * *

Jaehwan did end up going to sleep. He passed out atop Hongbin's arm, buried in his chest for his scent. Hongbin couldn't find himself able to sleep. His thoughts lingered as he pet Jaehwan, stared at his sleeping form. There was so much he still didn't know. He'd never catch up with those other three. Even half asleep Snaghyuk knew instantly what to do while Hongbin was still utterly in the dark. Hell, he was the cause. He had a bitter taste in his mouth, one no where near satisfying like bitter blood or Jaehwan. He hadn't had something permanent in years, nothing like Jaehwan. He wasn't going to mess this up that fast. 

"Binnie?" 

"I got you breakfast," Hongbin was quick to answer. The little studio apartment meant Hongbin could be seen scooping food into a bowl for Jaehwan. The werewolf just blinked at him. He was still seated in the bed, the blanket now pooled around his waist since he sat up. Hongbin returned to him and handed over the bowl. Jaehwan stared at it in his hands, silent. "Are you not hungry?" 

"You didn't have to. I know you don't keep food around since, y'know…" Hongbin sighed. He heaved his legs onto the bed, crossing them and taking the spoon. Jaehwan looked with wide eyes as Hongbin took a scoop of the food and held the spoon up to him. 

"Ah.." Jaehwan looked at the spoon then Hongbin's eyes. He looked back to the utensil again before quickly clamping his mouth down on it, eyes in happy crescents. Jaehwan chewed with a smile, an image of a happy puppy. Hongbin gave a little smile and offered another. He ended up feeding Jaehwan the whole bowl himself. 

Hongbin had to return Jaehwan home before he had to go to work. The two had done nothing together the whole day. They laid on Hongbin's bed and cuddled up to each other, taking frequent naps and passing the time with stories or TV. At one point, Jaehwan had asked the younger to read to him. He broke out his cutesy act just to plead for that sweet baritone to lull out stories to him. Hongbin begrudgingly agreed, but tried to argue it would be boring since all he had on him were his journalism pieces and "boring books". Jaehwan waved him off saying he would listen to the vampire read  _ manuals _ if it came down to it. Hongbin stared at his shelf uneasy before pulling out something unique. An old, tattered notebook. College rule, blue, pages sticking out unevenly and sticky notes peeking up out of it. He laid with Jaehwan's head in his chest so he couldn't see. 

He read Jaehwan his pride and joy from his final year of college. He hadn't touched it since he graduated. It was old, ugly to him. He didn't like ever admitting his writing wasn't perfect. It wasn't his style now. It wasn't realistic. It was fantasy, fun,  _ bright _ . Jaehwan encouraged listening. He even stopped to ask  _ questions, _ make  _ comments _ . He genuinely liked Hongbin and his writing, in all forms it came in. One instance of a question and big puppy dog eyes gave the vampire a tickle in his throat, like he was going to cry. Jaehwan was full of so much unadulterated love and support it was nearly suffocating. Hongbin had to clear his throat before answering. 

"I want to meet your boyfriends." Jaehwan choked on his drink. Hongbin's hand was on his thigh in the car, the vampire's eyes focused ahead. 

"You what?" 

"I decided last night I want to meet your boyfriends," Hongbin explained. Jaehwan stammered for a response. 

"I mean, I'd love for you to meet them too, but why now? I thought you thought it was a little odd." 

"Jaehwan, I watched you break down into tears last night and had no idea what to do. Your boyfriend knew what to do the second I asked. They've known you for a long time and you love them. I should at least  _ know _ them."

"It sounds like you just want all the dirt on me." 

"That's not what I'm saying." 

"But that's not really a reason. I feel like it was something else. What were you thinking about last night?" Jaehwan looked at him skeptically, sinking down in his seat with arms crossed. Hongbin huffed out a sigh. 

"I just- last night you fell asleep and I realized there's so much about you I don't know. They know you like the back of their hand. I got kind of," Hongbin grimaced, tightly gripping the steering wheel briefly, "jealous. I know jealousy is like a big no-no with polyamory but I just… couldn't stop feeling like I was less than them. I want to meet them so I can be a bigger part of your life." The car was silent. Hongbin came to a stop light and finally looked over at Jaehwan. He was staring at the vampire thoughtfully. 

"You are a big part of my life already."

"I didn't say I was thinking rationally. That's just why I want to meet them." Jaehwan nodded softly. He looked out the window at the suburbia quickly changing into the countryside. 

"I'll talk to them. They'll be excited."

"Are you free Saturday?" Jaehwan asked as he popped back in the open window of Hongbin's car. He had gone into the house to talk with his lovers, explain what happened and work out a plan. 

"Jaehwan, I'm technically free everyday." 

"Okay, so we're all free that day. Hakyeon said you could come over for dinner. He'll make something special." Hongbin chuckled. 

"Jaehwan special for me is like… O positive." Jaehwan swatted him for the joke, but he still had a loving look. 

"I know that loser. Yeony is a vampire too. He'll have something for you two to share."

"Don't we already share you?" 

"Hongbin!" Jaehean cried, scandalized. He smacked the vampire's arm again while laughing.

"We do!"

"Yeah, but I'm the one that's supposed to be making those comments!" They both laughed. This was nice, domestic. Hongbin liked when he could laugh and be a brat with Jaehwan. 

"Alright, baby. I'll come over Saturday. Is there anything else? Am I required to dress up? Time? Bring anything?" Jaehwan put his chin on his arms, smirking. 

"As long as you don't wear those hideous basketball shorts you should be fine."

"Hey!" 

"And you should come around six." Jaehwan leaned further into the car to kiss the vampire. Hongbin purred, putting his hand on the werewolf's neck. Jaehwan always left him with a kiss. Their relationship was always lead by physical attraction. 

Hongbin quickly scurried to the porch after he stepped out of his car. The sun was setting. The few remaining rays of light made his skin crawl, so he rushed getting into the house quickly. He dressed better, like he had on his first date with Jaehwan. The one thing he knew about the boyfriends was that they were older. They were thusly old fashioned. He realized knocking on the door that he was treating this more like someone treats meeting the family. That was fair though, right? The boyfriends were his family, and they'd be just as protective. All trains of thought were put to a halt at his Jaehwan opening the door. The werewolf smiled at him and Hongbin couldn't help himself melting seeing it. 

"You look so handsome, bunny. Come in here." Jaehwan dragged Hongbin in by the wrist, quickly shutting the door. Hongbin let out a relieved sigh being out of the sun.

"I wanted to come later since it was still light out but I didn't want to be late." Jaehwan pouted his lips. He hugged Hongbin around the waist, holding him flush. 

"You could have waited, bunny! The last thing I want is you burning up." Hongbin opened his mouth to interject, but was stopped by a kiss. He held the werewolf's hips as he returned it. He briefly forgot the situation, lost in his love. Reality came back to him at footsteps and a voice interrupted their moment. 

"Is he okay, Jaehwan?" It was soft, oddly high and melodic. Jaehwan pulled away, both parts of the couple looking at the new guest. 

"He's fine, Taeky, no burns that I can see." The man hummed softly. "Taeky" was a lanky man with brilliant white hair and a stern face. Tattoos were all over his arms and one could be seen on his neck, peeking up over the collar of his shirt. Just by the way he was dressed Hongbin could tell this was one of the older ones. He was dressed like he just walked off an  _ I Love Lucy _ set. 

"I'm Hongbin," the vampire blurted out. "Taeky" nodded. He was obvious as he scanned over Hongbin. He nodded and hummed again once his eyes made it back up to his face.

"Taekwoon. I'm the witch." Jaehwan leaned closer to Hongbin. 

"He's a little shy at first. You'll like him once he warms up to you," he whispered. Hongbin nodded softly. 

"Is he finally here?" Another voice chimed in from the kitchen. That one Hongbin recognized. Sanghyuk. His sweet voice was easy to remember. It was cute, pleasant to hear. 

Whatever Hongbin expected him to look like though, it wasn't that. Out of the kitchen stepped a tall, bulky man. He was probably taller than even Hongbin. Despite his apparently masculine build his smile was bright and cute like a child. His blonde hair was parted to his right and framed his face beautifully. Hongbin was a little unprepared when he came up to him, still carrying that sunshine smile. 

"It's nice to finally meet you, Hongbin!" 

"You- you too." His hand was grasped by both of Sanghyuk's hands and shaken. This was in utter contrast to Taekwoon. If Hongbin had to guess, he'd say Sanghyuk was the baby of the group, besides now Hongbin of course. 

"I think you and Hyogi will get along really well. He's a big nerd like you." 

"Hey!" Both said, scowling at Jaehwan. The werewolf laughed. He left Hongbin's side, going to the kitchen. Taekwoon followed after him. Hongbin could hear a fourth voice greet them in the kitchen, pleasant and honey smooth. 

"So why does he call you a nerd?" Sanghyuk questioned, nudging him with his elbow. 

"Video games." Sanghyuk nodded, chuckling. 

"Yeah, he does the same to me. I ended up introducing them to games when I moved in. They act like such old men." 

"When did you move in?" Sanghyuk looked at the ceiling in thought. He rocked his head side to side before finally coming up with,

"'96, pretty sure. Yeah, cause I met Hakyeon the year before."

"Ah, Hakyeon."

"Hwannie mentioned him already?" The way Sanghyuk said Hwannie put a bitter taste in his mouth, but Hongbin swallowed it down knowing it was inappropriate. 

"Yeah, I picked up that he was kind of the lord of the house." Sanghyuk burst out into laughter. Okay, that was cute. Hongbin could feel himself instantly connecting with the elder. Sanghyuk nodded quickly, still giggling away. 

"Most definitely." Sanghyuk wiped away a tear from laughter before collecting himself and continuing. "Don't let him hear you say that again though. His ego is already through the roof." Hongbin nodded solemnly. 

"Note taken." 

Hongbin was eventually dragged into the joint kitchen and dining room. Lord, this house was huge. Jaehwan and Taekwoon were setting up the table together, chit chatting. Hongbin was half sure he heard his own name thrown in there occasionally. At the stove stood the last stranger, Hakyeon. His hair was jet black and neatly trimmed. He was dressed a lot like Taekwoon. Briefly, Hongbin questioned why they left a vampire in charge of cooking. He couldn't eat or really even try the food. 

"Hakyeon," Sanghyuk called, his hand still on Hongbin's broad shoulder. The vampire turned to them and Hongbin immediately ran out of breath. He was handsome. His smile was big but different from Hyuk's. His wasn't like the clear sunshine nature of Sanghyuk's. His was more like… autumn? Cool and mature but still welcoming and assuring. He walked over to the pair with only eyes on Hongbin. Why did he make Hongbin feel so nervous? 

"Hello Hongbin. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." 

"Nice to see you too," Hongbin choked up. He was starting to see why Jaehwan couldn't have just one. Hakyeon's hand took his and gave a firm shake. His hands were nice. Proportional, soft, and cold, a signature vampire trait. 

"Jaehwan was right, you are very handsome." Hongbin tensed as fingers came to his chin, holding his face. So Hakyeon was touchy, dearly noted. 

"Thanks?" Hakyeon pulled away and returned to the stove. He lifted a large pot off and cocked his head, motioning Hongbin to follow him. Sanghyuk went to the other boyfriends. 

"Now, would you like to eat at the table with us? I have a large collection of Faux in the house. Taekwoon makes it himself. I think you'll find it much more palatable than what you find in stores." He set the pot in the middle of the dining room table. It was a long table, enough chairs for eight. Jaehwan and Taekwoon had only set up five places. No one would be sitting at the heads of the table. Hongbin nodded, following the vampire back into the kitchen. 

"Yeah, that's fine. I was just joking about the O positive thing I said to Jaehwan. I can't actually taste the difference." Hakyeon hummed. He pulled out genuine homemade bread from the oven, raising a brow at Hongbin's surprised expression. This was a normal night for them? No wonder Jaehwan was so spoiled. 

"Oh, I know dear. That just comes with age. We can have the same then." Hongbin stood at the island awkwardly. He looked back to the table. The other three had all taken their seats. Sanghyuk and Jaehwan sat on one side while Taekwoon sat opposite. Jaehwan was scooping the contents of the pot into everyone's bowls. He was so bright and full of smiles. His laugh rang out from a tease from Sanghyuk. Hongbin smiled in return. 

"Here you are." Hakyeon interrupted Hongbin's staring with a sturdy glass cup full of dark red liquid. Hongbin took it quickly, stumbling to thank the elder. 

"Sorry I was just- I was just watching them. Thank you." 

"It's no problem. Let's go sit." Another hand placed on his back to lead him. They both moved to the table, Hakyeon sat beside Taekwoon, greeting him with a kiss to the temple. Hongbin sat on Jaehwan's other side. Jaehwan smiled at him, wiggling in his seat like an excited little puppy. 

"So how do you like everyone?"

"Shouldn't you ask me that  _ after _ I've left?" Hongbin sassed, taking a sip of the blood in his glass. Hakyeon wasn't lying, this was actually better. This is how he assumed  _ real _ blood would taste like. His fangs popped out before he pulled the glass back away from his lips. He raised a brow opening his eyes and seeing Hakyeon looking at him with intrigue and excitement. 

"Orange! You're just a baby!" 

"Wha-"

"Hakyeon do you just greet everyone with that? You did the same thing to me! "'Just a baby,"" Sanghyuk's voice became a perfect replica of Hakyeon's when he repeated him. Hakyeon scowled at him, pouting his lips. 

"I'm a hundred years old, Sanghyuk. I'm allowed to call all of you babies." Hongbin went wide eyed. 

"A  _ hundred _ ?" Hakyeon smiled proudly, sitting up proper and moving as though he were a bird showing off plumage. 

"Give or take." Everyone else at the table rolled their eyes. Sanghyuk wasn't lying about the ego. Pride practically radiated off of Hakyeon. 

"I only changed, like, five years ago," Hongbin mumbled, somehow ashamed of himself. He didn't think he'd ever feel ashamed for being  _ young _ . Hakyeon put a hand to his heart. 

"Five years! You've barely even begun!" 

"Not everyone can be an ancient relic like you," Sanghyuk chimed in, earning himself a glare from the eldest vampire. Hongbin snorted, covering his mouth to avoid laughing out loud. Oh he definitely liked this devilish younger boyfriend. 

"Leave the old man be, Sanghyuk," Taekwoon finally spoke up. He smirked as Hakyeon's head whipped to look to him. 

"Darling!" 

"Yes dear?" Taekwoon responded, smirking. He ripped his bread in half and dipped it in his soup. Had he gotten up to get it? Hongbin didn't recall him ever leaving. 

"Why do you two always act up when we have guests?" 

"It's fun," both answered bluntly. 

"I've been good, Yeony," Jaehwan cooed. So he used gross pet names with everyone. Hongbin wasn't sure if that comforted or disgusted him. Hakyeon raised a brow. 

"You've been good today. You're a brat every other day though." Jaehwan gasped, offended. He turned to Hongbin and put on a cute face. 

"Bunny, am I a brat?"

"Not.. all the time?" Jaehwan squinted before just accepting it and hugging onto the vampire's arm, nuzzling into it and smiling. 

"See? Hongbinnie thinks I'm a good boy." 

"Didn't I tell you those pet names are gross?" Hongbin complained. Jaehwan hushed him, stroking his arm. 

"Shh, you love them." 

"Do you not like pet names..?" Hakyeon chimed in, face a little worried. Jaehwan answered for Hongbin. 

"He's just romance repulsed. Why do you think we fucked first, dated later?" Hongbin just weakly sent Jaehwan a glare. Obviously, he was in a hyper oversharing mood today. 

"And you're dating Jaehwan of all people?" Taekwoon quipped. Jaehwan pouted again. Hongbin opened his mouth to respond, then thought of a better answer. 

"I love Jaehwan. I just throw up seeing ooey-gooey 'you're my sun and my stars' type stuff." His explanation was a mixed bag. On one hand, they couldn't help cooing at the love confession, but on the other they had to laugh at the complaint. They were  _ definitely _ all guilty in partaking in that kind of flirting, especially Hakyeon. 

"It's good you said that now. We're.. kind of annoying," Sanghyuk said with a bashful smile. Hongbin didn't have a hard time believing it. 

"I'm not surprised. Hakyeon basically jumped the chance to touch me and call me pet names." Hakyeon pouted his lips, looking down at his blood glass. 

"No one told me I couldn't."

"Yeonie is just like that, bunny. He's super affectionate with everybody. He was already calling Sanghyuk baby boy after like, day two of knowing him." Sanghyuk nodded energetically in the background. 

"Hakyeon is just like one of those really affectionate grandmas," he spoke through a mouthful of bread. Taekwoon scolded him for the bad manners. Hongbin looked to Hakyeon and he could see it. Overly warm, touchy, full of smiles, apparently a home chef. Yeah, he could definitely see it. 

"Being here I feel like I'm in a conservatives worst nightmare." Hongbin spoke up. The five of them had moved to the living room, sitting on the two couches that faced on another. 

"How so?" 

"Four handsome men that, plot twist, are actually gay monsters who all bone eachother? That would send someone into a heart attack." They all laughed, agreeing with the point. 

"Our appearances have changed a lot though. Sanghyuk used to be this cute twinky little thing. When he started dating Taekwoon, Woonie had long  _ glorious _ hair." 

"Don't bring your fetish for my long hair into this," Taekwoon grumbled. Hakyeon grabbed his arm, whining. 

"Darling you looked so  _ good _ with it though! And you loved when I would brush it for you or grab it and pull when we-" Taekwoon started berating Hakyeon with smacks, glaring. Hongbin wasn't sure what to focus on. How scary Taekwoon looked angry, or the fact that now he had to have the image of Hakyeon yanking a long haired Taekwoon by the locks permanently ingrained in his brain. He shuddered and gagged when the latter filled his mind. 

"Oh yeah, Taekwoon really went wild in the 90s. That's when he got his nipple piercings too!" 

"Jaehwan!" The werewolf laughed as he was now being the one attacked by the witch. Hongbin was oddly reminded of a fussy old cat. 

"I appreciate you guys being open but I  _ really _ don't want to think about your sex life." 

"Oh hush, dick piercing," Jaehwan shot back, still trying to fend off Taekwoon. Sanghyuk looked around them at Hongbin, eyes wide. 

"Dick piercing?" Hongbin shot a glare at Jaehwan. 

"Why would you bring that up!?" 

"People get piercings on their genitalia now?" Hakyeon chimed in. His tone was too casual for a question that involved the word genitalia. He was looking Hongbin over in interest. Hongbin closed his legs and shifted away from the vampire. He didn't trust being looked over like that. 

"Yes, but I don't still have mine. I told Jaehwan that thinking  _ he wouldn't tell anybody _ ." Jaehwan scoffed and waved him off. Taekwoon had gotten tired of trying to beat the shit out of Jaehwan. He moved to Sanghyuk, earning himself soft words and gentle, assuring kisses. Hongbin averted his eyes from the whole display. 

"He still wore it when we got together. He only stopped wearing it  _ recently _ ." Jaehwan wiggled his brows at Hakyeon with a smirk. Hakyeon laughed while Hongbin glared. 

"Will you shut up?!" 

"Bunny-"

"Don't call me that."

"Bunny, I tell them everything. You really dont think after our first meeting I didn't immediately come home and tell them every last detail? Well, I told Hyuk. Hakyeon was at work. Taekwoon was sleeping because  _ apparently _ they all had fun without me." 

"You told me to! You told me to just kiss them already! It is not my fault they immediately started that "mommy and daddy" bit," Sanghyuk interrupted. Taekwoon pinched his cheek, pouting his lips. 

"Oh, but you love the 'mommy and daddy bit', Hyukkie." Sanghyuk whined while Hongbin leaned into Jaehwan's ear. 

"Should I ask what they're talking about?" He whispered. 

"It's simple. He's mommy," he gestured to Taekwoon, who was helping Hakyeon embarrass Sanghyuk. "And he's daddy," he gestured to Hakyeon this time. Hongbin flushed at a smile that Hakyeon threw their way. Note taken, the whole group was into some weird shit. 

"Do you… do you do that too?" Jaehwan smiled up at Hongbin like this was the most innocent thing in the world. 

"Well I don't call Taek mommy. That's exclusively a Sanghyuk thing." His tone changed to a whisper, "Taek used to pretend he didn't like it but we all know they both got off on it." Hongbin questioned why he even asked the question knowing Jaehwan would give him an answer like that. "As for Yeony, I certainly can't say it's the same with him." Jaehwan winked and Hongbin just felt hot. Don't imagine Jaehwan calling him daddy, it's not worth it. Now is not the time nor place.  _ You just met Hakyeon. Don't do this _ . 

"I think we got off on a bit of a tangent here, puppy," Hakyeon spoke up. Hongbin nodded, vehemently agreeing. Anything to end this very gross discussion. 

"We are actually "a conservative nightmare," as you called it. It wasn't as bad when it was just me and Taekwoon." They held hands and Hongbin was reminded of an old married couple in a nursing home. "But once we took in Jaehwan and then Hyogi, it got a little difficult." Jaehwan nodded solemnly.

"When I first came here, he lied and said I was his nephew." Hongbin made a face. Sanghyuk chimed in with his own lie. 

"I was a protege to Taekwoon."

"Christ, I'm sorry. Going that long lying about everything? I'd be worn out within the first year." 

"I've been accustomed to lying for a very long time," Hakyeon replied. His voice was so gentle and sweet despite the sad truth his words admitted. 

"Me too," Taekwoon agreed once again. Hongbin had a feeling they usually told stories as a pair. 

Monsters only started working for equal rights and exposure in the eighties. Even now, it hadn't gotten them that far. There were maybe three? four? monster movies Hongbin could think of that weren't fetishizing and weren't horror movies. Being gay and supernatural was just a double whammy. In fact, the group checked a lot of the boxes to be discriminated or at the least severely underrepresented. Think about it, gay Asian supernatural creatures of several different ages all living together in a polyamorous relationship . That was a seriously niche group of people. 

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you guys do? Jaehwan says you all got together at different times and you said you're at least a hundred years old. What did you guys have to do?" He looked to each of them asking, but Hakyeon was still the one to answer. He really was the leader of the group. 

"I never let myself be seen with another person after I turned around 16. Most people assumed I was a late bloomer, and then just a  _ dashing young bachelor _ when I started going to my friend's blood bar every night. They assumed I was clubbing when I was just hungry and gay. I met Taekwoon there in the 50s." The witch nodded and took the torch to continue the story. 

"We would only ever meet at the bar, but then he started coming to see me in the middle of the night. He eventually..  _ convinced _ me into moving in. When the neighbors got too nosy, Hakyeon started saying he was sick and I was his nurse."

"My cute little nurse," Hakyeon cooed, earning him an elbow in the side. 

"And it worked because he was never seen outside in the day unless he was with me, and he had a spare room so it seemed believable to those who wanted it to be. We already talked about Jaehwan being his "nephew"." Jaehwan nodded and took over. This was like the hot potato of backstories. 

"I wasn't actually supposed to stay forever. But they talked me into it after I caught those  _ gross feelings _ you hate so much. I had to hide out in the house with him on full moons until we started wearing our supernatural traits loud and proud. One day in the nineties, Hakyeon just came home and started going off about this poor soul he had found. That ended up being Hyukie!" 

"Poor soul!" Sanghyuk squawked, offended. Hakyeon waved him off. 

"You were, Hyogi. I had to rescue my baby from the tragic life he was living." Hongbin pretending to gag again. It would definitely take some acclimenting for him to get used to Hakyeon. The older vampire turned to him to explain. "He was stuck in the rough side of town pretending to be people's dead family in seance. It was terrible! Not to mention his self love was basically nonexistent. I eventually talked him into coming over. Then he kept coming. Then I just had him move in. Once we got to four people, then it was just assumed we were brothers or something."

"They always assume we're brothers," Hongbin scoffed. He remembered his early days of college, where he was constantly confused as his boyfriend's (read: fuck buddy's) brother. 

"Exactly! We use that to our advantage though. In general, we just keep a low profile and tone down the PDA and make it out fine. It's not the best, but it beats having hate thrown at our threshold." Hongbin nodded softly. Basically, they survived through decades of hiding and lying. What a sad can of worms to demand be cracked open. 

"Thanks for telling me. I think it's shitty that you guys have had to live like this for so long but there's not much I can do. I can't really relate. I mean, my life was kind of shitty, but not decades of homophobia and beastphobia." Jaehwan held his hand and rested his head on his shoulder. It was comforting, like how a dog offers itself for pets as therapy. 

"All narratives are valid, Hongbin. You're a writer, aren't you?" 

"Oh, uh yeah. I work for the newspaper."

"Then you know there should always be multiple accounts. How I've experienced and hidden from hate is entirely different from you, from Hyuk. That doesn't make anybody else's perspective less important." Hongbin blinked. That was… a hard truth to just suddenly smack down with a polite smile and gentle tone. Hakyeon clearly exuded maturity. 

"Fuck, I mean, you're absolutley right. I just didn't expect…" 

"He did that to me a lot when we talked about self love. Sometimes he talks and you can just tell how old he is," Sanghyuk said while once again leaning forward to be able to see Hongbin. Hakyeon pouted but Hongbin nodded. 

"Yeah, it felt like some ancient wise sage started talking to me."

"Will you stop calling me old!" The others laughed at Hakyeon's outburst. 

"What is your story, Hongbin?" Taekwoon spoke up again in what was probably only the third time he actually directly addressed the young vampire. Hongbin felt a little on the spot with everyone suddenly looking to him. 

"Oh, well, like I said, I changed around four or five years ago. I was in college, my junior year actually. I was at a party, I went to a lot of them for a bratty creative writing major. There was this guy there and he was bragging and showing off so we ask him, "'hey, what's the secret?'" Y'know? He tells us he went out and got himself bitten, turnt into a vampire. I call bullshit and we get in this tussle and then he says he can prove it. I thought he was bluffing but he bites me and like, two seconds later I'm dead passed out on the floor." 

"You sounded like quite the rapscallion." Hongbin was going to blame the very dated tease on Hakyeon's age. Sanghyuk seemed keen to naturally translate. 

"So you were a fuck boy?" 

"Sanghyuk!" Jaehwan scolded. Hongbin shrugged. 

"Eh, yeah kind of. I was a little bit of a fuck boy. I'll admit that. I mean, I had assumed I was 100% straight up until like, a year before that. Living with man for months on end really taught me a lot about myself." Everyone broke into giggles. He even laughed at himself a little. He knew he sounded silly and dumb. "Yeah, sharing a room with him taught me that I think in a  _ very _ not-straight manner. I mean, it explained why I was so disgusted at the idea of any relationship. It was because I was limiting myself." 

"So no bi?" 

"That year I thought I was, but by the time I got bit, I knew that was wrong. It took me a little bit.  _ Anyway _ , I woke up the next morning and did what all drunk frat boys do when they wake up in a cold sweat on a bedroom floor."

"That being?"

"Search for food. Nothing filled me up though. I spent two days question why I was always hungry." 

"Ah, the first days," Hakyeon sighed, closing his eyes as he looked up nostalgically. Hongbin nodded.

"Yeah, he knows the struggle. It wasn't until I saw some kid go scrape her knee on the pavement did I actually know what I did. I went and turned myself into a vampire. Now I have two reasons for my parents to be disappointed." The joke fell flat, or at least with Hakyeon and Taekwoon. The other two on the couch with Hongbin laughed. He assumed it was a solidarity, a mutual understanding.

"You certainly came out of school a different man," Taekwoon concluded. Hongbin nodded. 

"Oh yeah. Went in an angry straight twinky brat, came out a gay vampiric hunk with mommy and daddy issues." 

"You've really taken to calling yourself that after I called you that, huh?" Jaehwan finally spoke up, smiling at the vampire. 

"Would you prefer I called myself the other name you called me?"

"Beefcake? I'm fine with that." Hongbin rolled his eyes but still smiled being given a kiss. Hakyeon cooed, hand to his heart. 

"Look at our boy. He's so in love." 

"Don't talk about Jaehwan like he's our son," Tarkwoon mumbled as he was held against Hakyeon, forced to see. The older vampire didn't listen, just continued to coo. Sanghyuk just shook his head at the lot of them. 

"How about you stay the night?" Jaehwan batted his eyes and pouted his lips cutely. He and Hongbin were standing in the doorway, Jaehwan's arms wrapped around Hongbin's waist. 

"You sure that's not going to like, invade your guys' space?" Jaehwan scoffed. Hakyeon beat him to reassuring the young vampire. 

"We have plenty of space. We'd be glad to have you, Hongbin." Jaehwan nodded, excited. 

"You can sleep with me!" 

"I didn't bring anything to stay though." 

"You can borrow from me, or Hyogi. You two look the same size." Sanghyuk stood, moving to the stairs. 

"Yeah, I'll get you something." Hongbin felt a little left out even though he was the subject of the conversation. He had barely said anything before the other four had taken over. He was a rock in the middle of a current. 

"Oh, thank you." Jaehwna eagerly pulled Hongbin along, following Hyuk up the stairs. They stepped into one of the identical doors, the second on the left. Jaehwan hugged onto Hongbin's arm as they stood in the doorway of his bedroom. 

"It's very… cute." The room was soft neutrals with dark walls. Lots of cream and white contrasting with the dark green wall. The bed was in the center of the room, looking like it was pulled out of some cartoon with its overabundance of pillows and stuffed animals. The comforter looked like you would sink into it if you were to fall back onto the bed. A wardrobe with a mirror and tape player sat across from the bed. It was… surprisingly tidy. Jaehwan seemed like he would be the type to be haphazard, at least to Hongbin. The vampire watched Jaehwan jump onto the bed, smiling brightly. The comforter did sink around him, swaddling him. Hongbin awkwardly came over, sitting on the edge of the bed. It was  _ very _ comfortable. Jaehwan put his head on the younger's lap, smiling up at him. Hongbin felt a little breathless looking down at him. 

"My bunny's first night in the house!" Hongbin scowled at the name. 

"I'm staying the night, not moving in."

"That's what we all said. I was just staying the night and recovering and then Taek and Yeony asked me to stay." There was a gentle knock on the door despite it being open. Sanghyuk was standing with a pile of spare clothes in his free hand. He came over after being invited in by Jaehwan.

"I hope these will work for tonight. Sorry if they smell dusty, I tried to get stuff that didn't smell like me so you wouldn't be weirded out." Hongbin nodded, taking the clothes from the shapeshifter. 

"You didn't have to do that. Thanks again." Sanghyuk shrugged. He was ignoring Jaehwan pulling on his arm, trying to get him into the bed. 

"No, it's fine. Hwan will probably make you smell like him anyway. Oh, that reminds me. Yeon wanted to eat before you got too relaxed, Jae." 

"I'll be down there. Gimme a kiss good night." Sanghyuk rolled his eyes, pecking Jaehwan's lips. Hongbin scowled briefly before quickly trying to wipe that expression off. He really needed to work on that territorial streak. 

Jaehwan stood. 

"I'll be back in a minute, Bin," he spoke as he held both the vampire's hands. 

"What does he need?" Jaehwan cooed, pinching the younger's cheek. 

"Someone is clingy. He just needs to bite me, baby. I go to bed after I let him drink my blood since it relaxes me." Hongbin bit down that bitter jealous feeling. He wasn't just Hongbin's boyfriend. He had to share. He had to play nice with the other boys. 

"I'm right here." Both looked to the door. Hakyeon stood in the doorway, smiling rather maternally at the couple. Jaehwan kissed Hongbin's forehead before coming over to his oldest boyfriend. 

Hakyeon took Jaehwan into his arms with a finesse that said he had done this a million times. One arm was tightly wrapped around his back while the other had their hands held together. Hongbin watched them from the bed, eyes focused on Hakyeon as he nuzzled Jaehwan's neck.

"Was dinner not enough for you?" Hakyeon chuckled, dropping wet kisses onto Jaehwan's neck. 

"I'm too accustomed to your spoiling, pet." They spoke in whispers, but that didn't stop Hongbin from hearing. He cringed at them both. They were so sappy and in love. To be expected of what he knew of their personalities. He flushed and tensed at Jaehwan's soft gasp. Hakyeon was licking the younger's neck. He sucked at the tender skin before Jaehwan let out a soft moan. He had bit down, sucking blood from the wound. Jaehwan's legs went weak before Hongbin's very eyes. 

Hongbin had never actually bitten someone, or seen someone being bitten in real life. The closest approximation he had was when he was bitten and turned into a vampire, and the occasional hollywood monster movie. (Choosing not to mention any of the vampire porn he had "just happened upon.") Watching Hakyeon hold Jaehwan, Hongbin got a tinge of jealousy. He also felt… self conscious. Was that what Jaehwan expected of him? Was Hongbin supposed to be a second Hakyeon? Despite his icy coating, Hongbin was sensitive, especially about his own value. He respected the older vampire that was finally done drinking Jaehwan's blood, but he didn't want to be him, knew there was no way he could ever be him. Jaehwan was gently returned to the bed, being aided by a happily smiling Hakyeon. Hongbin now saw his monster eyes. Bright blue, piercing. Jaehwan flopped onto Hongbin, cuddling up to him in his sleepy state. 

"There you are. Good night dears. It was a pleasure meeting you, Hongbin." Hongbin gulped at the blue staring right into his soul. He nodded and clumsily took the hand offered to him. 

"Right, you too." 

"I hope you rest well. Oh, and you don't have to watch next time." Hongbin flushed as Hakyeon winked. Oh fuck. The elder just laughed at Hongbin's expression and left, closing the door behind him. 

"Mm, it's sleepy time," Jaehwan cooed, burying his head in Hongbin's neck. Hongbin could hear his pulse calming down, proving how ready he was to pass out. 

"I need to get changed, baby." Jaehwan huffed but still rolled off the vampire. He moved to be snuggled up to a teddy bear instead. Hongbin couldn't help smiling at the cutie. He stood, peeling off his shirt.

"Mm, handsome." Hongbin rolled his eyes at the little comment. He pulled off his jeans as well, ignoring the giggly wolf whistle Jaehwan gave him. Jaehwan was somehow even more flirty when he was loopy. 

"Will you stop that?" Jaehwan shook his head as he watched Hongbin put on a pair of Sanghyuk's old grey sweatpants. Oh thank you for this beautiful sight, Sanghyuk.

"Will you stop being handsome?" Hongbin lifted up the shirt and grimaced. There was no way his broad shoulders would fit. Maybe Jaehwan could have Hakyeon tailor for him so everything wouldn't be so ill fitting. He politely folded the shirt back up before dropping it onto the nightstand. He crawled into bed, over top of Jaehwan. The werewolf smiled and cupped his face. "Hi bunny~." 

"Does it… are you happy with me?" Jaehwan's smile fell. He looked at Hongbin with tragic puppy eyes. 

"Of course I am! What's wrong?" Hongbin bit his lip before shaking his head. He flopped down to Jaehwan's side, tightly hugging onto him. 

"It's nothing, forget I said anything."

"Hongbin, I don't want you any other way. You're perfect the way you are with me." Jaehwan rarely used his serious tone. Hongbin had heard it before, seen his little ball of sunshine stern or angry, but it still threw him off guard. Hongbin buried his face in Jaehwan's neck, hugging tightly around his waist. 

"I'm just nothing like them." 

"You don't have to be." Jaehwan was starting to get snippy. He took a breath before continuing in a much calmer tone. "I don't want any of you to be the exact same person. That's not the point. All of you has something special to offer, your own unique self. I like the differences."

"I'm sorry this is still so weird to me. I'll get used to it, I just need a little bit." Jaehwan kissed the vampire's hands. 

"That's fine with me. You gave them all a chance, and you didn't cling onto me all territorial. That's progress!" Hongbin flushed. He had a habit in the beginning of clinging onto Jaehwan at any mention of the boyfriends. He'd hug onto the hybrid tight anytime he had called one of them. That had to be trained out of him quick. 

Hongbin came downstairs with Jaehwan in the morning. Both were quiet, groggy. Hongbin didn't  _ need _ to sleep, but it was his favorite indulgence. Jaehwan praised him on being such a heavy sleeper. The other vampire in the house could wake up from a pin dropping. They rounded the corner to be in the kitchen. The titular vampire was missing, but Sanghyuk and Taekwoon were there. They sat across from each other, Taekwoon making himself tea at the table while Sanghyuk was reading a comic and eating his own breakfast. 

"Bacon and eggs are on the stove," Taekwoon called without looking up. Jaehwan was quick to scurry over while Hongbin came over to Sanghyuk's side. 

"What are you reading?" 

"Spiderman." Hongbin looked over his shoulder, looking at the scene. A villain's monologue, considering that the scene changed to spider-man's battle on the next page. Taekwoon looked up from his food to the two. 

"Did you see that live action version yet?" Sanghyuk excitably nodded, finally tearing his eyes away. 

"Yeah! Me and Jaehwan saw- holy shit." Sanghyuk stopped talking mid-sentence, as soon as his eyes actually met Hongbin. The vampire looked at both men, who were silently staring. 

"What?" 

"Dude, you  _ look _ like a superhero." Hongbin flushed slightly, putting an arm over his chest. He had walked down without his shirt, meaning the strong muscles Jaehwan always gushed about were on display. Taekwoon nodded in agreement. Jaehwan returned again with a plate of breakfast. 

"Why are we silently staring at my boyfriend?" Sanghyuk looked around Hongbin to point an accusing finger. 

"You didn't say it was like this!" Jaehwan just sent a smug smile. He put his plate down and back hugged the vampire. 

"Yes I did. I said he was sooo handsome it made me breathless. And look at how tiny his waist is!" Jaehwan put his hands on Hongbin, showing how easy his waist fit in his big hands. Hongbin scowled and pulled off the grabby fingers. 

"Will you stop that? Eat you breakfast before I  _ eat you _ ." Jaehwan just winked at the threat. He did as he was told however. He sat down next to Taekwoon and quickly dug in. Hongbin sat beside Sanghyuk. 

"So what's happening?" He asked, gesturing with his head to Hyuk's comic book. The shapeshifter blinked at him in surprise before smiling and answering. 

"Well right now, Spidey is fighting of Molten Man and this other guy, Osborn, is trying to gather pieces for something powerful. I think he might be controlling Molten Man too 'cause," he flipped back to the beginning, "Spidey says that he's acting like he's sleep walking." Hongbin nodded. It was kind of… cute watching Sanghyuk ramble on. Hongbin knew he was the younger one, but Sanghyuk carried this kind of childish innocence to him. It was like no one had ever encouraged him to talk about his interests so once he was, the flood gates rushed open. Hongbin wasn't much of the superhero comic book type, but he could keep up enough. It didn't seem to bother Sanghyuk, in fact, he seemed ready to explain anything that wasn't perfectly clear. Hakyeon finally made his entrance as the two were talking and Taekwoon and Jaehwan were listening along. 

"By far my favorite game. I played that game to death as a kid. My Nintendo nearly burned up because of it." Sanghyuk laughed, nodding along. 

"Well isn't this a cute family scene?" Hongbin flushed, quickly turning his head. That he was so quickly put into the family equation… 

"Hongbin and me were talking about my comic and his games. We have to keep him!" Hakyeon laughed. He came to the table. He held Sanghyuk's head to his chest, petting his hair. 

"You're cute. That his choice though. It's only his first night." He looked up to Hongbin and his smile turned surprise. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." 

" _ Hakyeon _ ." Taekwoon whispered sharply. Hakyeon pouted his lips at the witch. 

"I'm just being nice, darling. Like you weren't staring." Taekwoon just sent a death glare. He stood, taking his plate to the kitchen. Hakyeon followed and Hongbin tried to tune out him flirting with Taekwoon. 

"You could have warned me before we came down here," Hongbin scolded, glaring at Jaehwan. The werewolf scoffed. 

"And miss out on my handsome boy? No." Hongbin rolled his eyes. He stood, coming around the table to kiss Jaehwan's forehead. 

"I'm going to go change." 

"Already?" Jaehwan pouted his lips, batting his eyes. Hongbin hushed him as he walked out the room. 

"So how did the night go?" Hakywon asked politely, standing in the doorway with a mug of Faux in his hands. 

"It was good. We just went to sleep."

"Aw, did we tucker you out?" Jaehwan rolled his eyes but shook his head. 

"Believe it or not, sometimes we do just fall asleep together, innocent. Appropriate." 

"How does he feel about us?" Taekwoon stood beside Hakyeon, wiping his hands with the kitchen towel. Jaehwan smiled sweetly at the witch. He always wanted to be loved. 

"He likes you guys. He's gotten better about it, me being with all of you. He just needs time to adjust."

"Well I think we all like him. He was a very respectful young man even if he's still uncomfortable." 

"He blends in really well. I'd be glad to see him around more, personally," Taekwoon quietly added. Sanghyuk eagerly nodded. 

"You have to bring him over more!" Jaehwan giggled and nodded. 

"Yes, of course Hyukie. Are you going to try and steal my boyfriend?" Jaehwan asked with a smirk. Sanghyuk looked aghast. 

"No! He just… seems really cool, and nice…" Jaehwan cooed at the shapeshifter.

"Of course I'll bring him, baby. I'll let you have your buddy." 

  
  


Hongbin had froze in the hallway on his way back. Once he got into the living room, his sharp hearing allowed him to easily tell what they were saying. They liked him. They wanted him to be around, actively asked Jaehwan to bring him over more. Hongbin sat down on the chair beside him as he took that in. Some… fond feeling settled in him. He had to collect himself before returning to the family. 

They really liked him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: russAntri  
> Tumblr: Minoru-Hayashi   
> DA: Rus-Ant


	33. World Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of this was posted on my Twitter, and people said they wanted the full document. These are, as far as I know, the rules of this universe.

  1. Vamps
    1. Can see self in modern day mirror and can be photographed. However, the further back in history, the more they just had traditional paintings of themselves instead 
    2. Vamps have super hearing (able to hear a pulse from a distance) ((depends on noise pollution and only has limited range)) 
    3. Vampiric strength. Strength beyond their physical body 
    4. Older vamps supposedly can easily tell the difference between different types of blood 
    5. Does not need to be invited in
    6. Cannot digest human food
    7. Does Not need to breathe really, they're undead
    8. Poor circulation, very cold
    9. Sleeping is basically dying. You lay down, pass out, stay in that position, and just remain really cold the whole time
    10. The sun causes an allergic reaction. The skin easily burns
      1. Vampires also don't face the effects of a hot day. Ie. Sweating, higher heart rate, etc. 
    11. Diseases aren't caught, but it is still highly immoral to drink diseased blood and also just up to your personal tastes.
    12. Vampires, in a hungry or feeding state, have glowing eyes that depend on the age of vampire. 
      1. Working your way up from only glowing, to hot colors, to cold colors 
      2. Glow- first week
      3. Red - first months
      4. Yellow -first ten years 
      5. Green- 50 years 
      6. Blue- hundred years 
      7. Purple- 500
      8. White- you're just really fucking old like these are the ancient vamps 
    13. Increased persuasive skill and intimidation, especially when you just sipped some blood
    14. Vampirism must be given, it is never hereditary 
    15. Cant have kids
    16. Can mark people as familiars, meaning “this is my human/ food. No one else's” this is basically a vampire mating mark (see “Werewolves”) 
    17. Immortal



  1. Witches
    1. True magic is hereditary
    2. Near immortal, can live for thousands of years 
    3. Witches gifts vary wildly, meaning it's rare to find multiple witches of the same practice 
    4. All witches are capable of a few “base tricks” 
      1. This includes things like weak force fields, minor telekinesis.
      2. How many “basic tricks” you have can change with further study 
    5. Witches have very sacred rituals for certain life events 
      1. Ex. Welcoming a new witch baby, death, discovery of hidden powers 
    6. Witches do eventually die, but not in the human sense. Their bodies simply fade from their magic, which returns to the earth and (minorly) to the family around them. They basically do what the bride did at the end of the Corpse Bride. 
    7. Spell language varies, and not everyone has to use sigils. It depends on the witch
    8. Certain witches remain looking ethereal until their deaths, while others have to use magic to remain looking youthful 
    9. Witches obviously can have families if you didn't get the hint 
    10. Witch is the term. No one uses warlock. 
    11. Female witches are higher in prevalence, or at least were. History hasn't treated female witches well, whether they actually were witches or not. 
    12. Femininity is a respected power in witchcraft, thus gender and its roles are really… loose. 
      1. Femininity makes a spell more precise and specific, while masculinity makes its effects stronger.
      2. Ie. Androgyny is nice in witchcraft
    13. Witches are not specific to any region. Every culture has their own. 
  2. Werewolves 
    1. Lycanthropy is hereditary only 
    2. Like witches, they have their own culture, as wolves were originally just furries living together in packs in the woods.
    3. Omegaverse dynamics apply to wolves in human and wolf form. 
      1. Any gender can be beta, omega, or alpha
      2. if a Male is an omega, he can only father a pup (child) by either being with an alpha or a female of any ranking. The reverse is true of alpha females.
      3. Male werewolves have knots in any form (beta, omega, alpha, human, wolf) 
      4. Wolves get heat 
      5. Wolves leave mate Marks so as to claim another wolf or a human as “part of their pack”. It starts as a bruised bite mark, but eventually is just a scent. 
    4. Werewolves have a scary good sense of smell in any form. 
    5. Transformation is a full weak. Often spent sleeping or eating, unless in heat. The wolf gradually gets hairier and sprouts their tail and ears. Further in, their eyes become wolfish and their teeth sharpen. 
    6. Werewolves have a traditional contraceptive that is very effective and welcomed in the society. It does not work for humans, or at least works with little success. 
    7. It is possible to be “part wolf”, as it is hereditary but able to be carried by only one parent. If one parent was a wolf and the other wasn't, the hybrid will have mixed effects, but cannot turn into a full wolf no matter what. 
      1. Hybrids can not be mated by “alpha/omega” means, only by traditional human means. 
    8. Being not straight is generally very welcomed in the society. Really relationships are much more based on “are they a wolf? Are they not the same ranking as you?” If yes to both, then they don't give a shit.
    9. Werewolves, as pack animals, are all generally possessive. It's hard to merge into a wolf family if they don't think you're qualified. 
    10. Wolf children have a hard time controlling shifts, and are often in between wolf and human. 
      1. Because of this, they are often homeschooled for a few years to “better integrate with human children later on” 
    11. First heats/ruts come in usually around the time of early puberty (basically, like your first period) 
  3. Shapeshifter's
    1. Shapeshifting is hereditary, but not very well known
      1. It is not a dominant gene. It can be nearly bred out of a family gene, but can randomly come back up. Ex. A child suddenly can shapeshift like their long forgotten weird grandpa
    2. They often hide themselves, and try to ignore their supernatural abilities. 
    3. They have a base form, and a first form (the thing they turn into easiest) 
      1. after that, they can gain more personas at will
    4. They can copy the voice as well, but this is more of a learnt skill
    5. They gain things like body sensitivities, allergies, etc, but do not have any mental change.
    6. They only change the body. They need to take clothes and piercings to completely replicate a person. 
    7. Shapeshifter's can choose what body parts they change if they want to pick one individually 
    8. Really, they can take on any shape so long as they can visualize it
    9. Mortal life span, but can choose to not look aged 
    10. Subject to diseases that affect any of the forms they have, if they come into contact with that disease as that form 




	34. Section 32: Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honesty hour? This chapter did not turn out how I ever planned it to and thus I'm a little disappointed with it. It's also a little unrealistic but goddamnit I'm doing my best vkskvskvs.

"I'm going to be going to a different bar tonight," Jaehwan spoke into the phone he held against his ear with his shoulder. He was looking at the clothes he had thrown onto the dining room table. When he was home, he just went straight to bed. The cubby he called an apartment was thus a pigsty. He hated it. Having food to eat and a place to live required he basically work every night however. It was a sad fate life. Amber scoffed on the other side of the phone. 

"You're cheating on our spot? Is this place at least safe?" Jaehwan shook his head. He had to smile at the woman's concern. 

"You know I can't just keep sucking the same people's pockets dry. I have to mix it up. And yes, I will be fine. This is a classy place, and I've heard plenty of good things."

"Gay bar?" Jaehwan hummed. Ah, if only he could tell her. 

"Not in title, but it has a lot gay clients. Should work out well."

"A classy place with plenty of queers? Ken, are you trying to get yourself a sugar daddy?" The werewolf laughed, shaking his head. 

"No, no. Who knows though. A sugar daddy sure would make my life easier." Amber groaned. 

"Hey I forgot I have to go help Luna today. Tell me all about it tonight?"

"Yes, definitely." They both wished each other goodbye, throwing gross kisses over the phone before hanging up. Now, what would you wear to an old world monster bar? 

"Darling, how about we go out tonight? It's been so long." Taekwoon hummed, not looking up from his book. Hakyeon was standing over him in his chair, gently petting his blonde hair that was fading back into black. Taekwoon spoke without looking up from the thick literature. 

"Is this another excuse to look for a boytoy?" Hakyeon whined at the pointed question. 

"Can't I just take my husband on a date? Let us live out one of our early days."

"You're going to be saying that for decades if you're already doing it."

"I will love you like a boy loved his first crush until the stars burn out, Darling." Taekwoon closed his book. He glared up at Hakyeon, only being met with a confident smile. He grumbled as he opened his book back up and continued. 

"You're such a rat. Fine." Hakyeon purred, leaning down to kiss the witch's cheek. 

"Maybe we can even get a room too," he whispered. He laughed as he was swatted away like a fly. 

The pair had had numerous conversation pertaining to other people. Or rather, several instances where they both said they could maybe enjoy it and then never went to act on it. Hakyeon was originally the one to bring it up. Once the two had become way too settled and acquainted, Hakyeon admitted he always didn't hold monogamy to too high of a standard. Taekwoon wasn't sure how to respond at first. He had never been exposed to polyamory before. Admittedly, he was at first a little irritated because he took that as a hint that Hakyeon was tired of him. That train of thought passed rather fast. He should expect better. Hakyeon loved him like a God on earth. His interest in polyamory was not a symptom of a loveless relationship. It was a symptom of safety, enough faith in confidence in Taekwoon to know he could try new things. Taekwoon simply gave him wings to fly showing that his love was undying, in his own way. As they touched on the thought more and more, Taekwoon admittedly started seeing an appeal in the idea. Hakyeon had really made him more comfortable in romance. Maybe love was a drug, and now that Taekwoon had Hakyeon, he was addicted. 

"Look who decided to finally come out of their cozy little dream." Hakyeon smiled at the bartender, practically oozing out happiness. Taekwoon was on his arm, holding it close as they walked. 

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Sullivan." 

"I'd hope so. I haven't seen you two in forever. I didn't think encouraging you to hit it off would mean losing my best customer." The couple sat at the bar. Hakyeon continued to speak with him even as he moved down to fill someone's glass. 

"Where else would I go but here? You're a father to me." Sullivan held a hand to his heart, smiling wide. 

"I almost felt a heartbeat there for a moment, kid." 

"He's just good at buttering people up," Taekwoon commented. Hakyeon pouted while the other vampire laughed and smacked the bar top. 

"Absolutely. I take it that comes from experience?" Taekwoon nodded, earning a whine from Hakyeon. 

"I wouldn't have to butter you up if you weren't such a sour puss." The witch flicked Hakyeon's nose, shutting him up, but also proving his point. 

"Young love, so cute." Taekwoon tried to interject, saying they'd been together for twenty years, but Sullivan just continued. "What can I get to start your date night off then?" 

"A positive." 

"Red wine." Sullivan shook his head, moving to the shelf behind him. It held numerous bottles of alcohol and blood alike. Both were given their dark liquids in stout wine glasses. They had no handle, but still had that signature round shape. They both thanked him and took the glasses. Without any word to one another, they both swirled their drinks simultaneously, apparently unaware of the other doing the same thing considering neither of them looked over. 

"Couples like you two scare me," Sullivan mumbled, moving to the other end of the bar. 

"Sullivan! What does that mean?!" 

This bar was.. odd for Jaehwan. He was used to loud and chaotic and crammed. This had many people and there was still music playing, but everything was much more relaxed. He stared in wonderment at the ceiling high shelf stock full of containers of blood. He knew this was a vampire bar, but he wasn't really sure what he was getting into with it. The patrons all were a much more sit than stand kind of people. Many surrounded the couches and small side tables. Vampires with their fangs out and eyes alight, werebeasts with their animal traits out and proud. He'd never been so surrounded by open monsters. He had a client or two before that were monsters, a werewolf most commonly. But that was not this, this was a room chock-full of monsters. Loud boisterous monsters, quiet old souls that reclined and let their smoking cigarettes stink the air around them, gay monsters sitting together and sharing a drink. It almost made Jaehwan's head spin. The hardest part was always deciding where to start in a new place. Who seemed the most in need of a little company, and have their pockets the most overstuffed. 

"You look so ravishing tonight my love," Hakayeon spoke, kissing up Taekwoon's arm. The witch huffed. It really wasn't much. He was just wearing his wife-beater with striped button up thrown over top. 

"You're too quick to praise." Taekwoon drew in a sharp breath at a tongue rolling across his tattoo. "Hakyeon!" The vampire pulled away, leaning in closer with a smile.

"Taekwoon," he cooed. 

"We are in public, you heathen." Hakyeon released him, but kept the smirk. 

"Says the one with a publicity fetish."

" _ Not like that." _ Hakyeon just hummed, eyes closed as he wiggled his head in a cocky little motion. 

"So be it. If I can't even lick you in public now, how ever will I get my dinner?" Hakyeon opened his eyes and smirked over at Taekwoon. The witch reflexively covered his neck, scowling.

"Don't do that." 

"Ah, do what?" 

"That!" Taekwoon cried, making the vampire chuckle. 

"What exactly are you referring to?" 

"Act a smug bastard." Hakyeon gasped, turning his head away and clutching his heart as if Taekwoon had made an actual blow.

"I would never! To think my own husband would say such slander!" Taekwoon rolled his eyes. He pulled Hakyeon over by his shirt, taking a chaste, irritated kiss. 

"You need to learn to shut up," he spoke against the vampire's lips. Hakyeon stared at the witch's full lips himself. 

"Oh, but how would I ever get kisses then?" Taekwoon pouted, and tried not to melt at the fingers on his jawline. "I just adore when you kiss me to shut me up."

"Obviously I need to again." Hakyeon practically purred as he was pulled again, this time a little more warmth and time to the embrace. Taekwoon was so,  _ so _ easy. 

"I will sing you ballads, recite soliloquies if it means you will shut me up with a kiss." Taekwoon hummed, absently playing with Hakyeon's coal dark hair. 

"Am I limited to kissing?" He muttered, suspiciously casual. Hakyeon ooed, shimmying closer to the witch. 

"It depends on what the darling has in mind." Taekwoon ran his hand down to rest on Hakyeon's collar, watch himself thumb against the clothed skin. Hakyeon drank up the image of the witch biting his lip briefly, releasing it in a very unconsciously attractive manner. 

"I have a few.. ideas. You talk so much." Hakyeon put his hand on the witch's waist, plucking his shirt out from his pants. 

"Must I speak to have a demonstration of all these ideas?" Taekwoon paused. He looked over the vampire under his hands carefully before pulling away. He sat back up straight, taking a sip of his wine with dignity. 

"I have a fee." Hakyeon snorted. 

"What is that, princess?"

"Beg." Hakyeon jerked his head back. The witch was usually such a sentimental sap when wine drunk. What was this sudden confidence? Where was his sweet baby? Why was he being the one ordered to  _ beg _ ? 

"Excuse me?" Taekwoon simply summoned the second bartender, a younger boy that clearly was decades behind Sullivan's experience. He was ignoring Hakyeon. 

"Yes sir?"

"May I have one of the room keys?" The bartender squinted at the both of them before sighing and taking a key out of the drawer and handing it to the witch. 

"Please keep the place in one piece." Hakyeon opened his mouth to assure him, but he was quickly dragged away by the witch. Taekwoon had grabbed his wrist and lead him over to the room with quick steps.

"Of course baby, let's just go somewhere more private, okay?" This test run was working great. The people here were delightful, and quick to find an interest in Jaehwan. It wasn't long after his very first drink he was approached by a handsome, strong man with cash to spare. Jaehwan did his typical pretty boy act, batting his lashes innocently, being touchy. He was the normal type to go after Jaehwan. Sharp and dominating and assuming he owned Jaehwan because he was a pretty twink that fucked strangers for money. He had seen them before, and he would most definitely see them again. At least what he asked wasn't anything insane, though that might have made him more money. He took the man's hand and lead him to the first door he found. 

"Hakyeon, Hakyeon, please for the love of God go faster," Taekwoon pleaded, arched on the couch. Hakyeon didn't obey, simply continuing with his languid movements. Taekwoon's legs were held up in the air while the vampire  _ gently _ fucked the witch. He had started this the second they got into the room and Taekwoon threw himself at the vampire. Teasing his lover, ordering him around, being an ass. Taekwoon wailed pitifully at one brief snap of Hakyeon's hips. 

"Why should I?" 

"Because I'll kill you if you don't," Taekwoon puffed out, trying to grind into the movements despite his position. Hakyeon hummed. 

"I don't think I'm convinced. What did you tell me earlier? Beg?" Hakyeon stopped, grinning down at Taekwoon. The witch whined, eyes shut tight. 

"Please fuck me properly. It's all I want, you prick." His begging was begrudging and lackluster, but Hakyeon got what he wanted. He moved them so he was sitting down, Taekwoon atop his lap. He held the witch's hips before snapping his hips as hard as he could. Taekwoon wrapped an arm around Hakyeon's neck as he covered his own mouth. 

Jaehwan froze at both the sound and the sight he accidentally walked into. When he opened the door, he honestly expected a closet, or a bathroom. What he did not expect was a little lounge with two men fucking on the couch. They were facing towards the doorway with the way they were sitting, and the one on the bottom was biting into the other's neck. The one on top, with a needy, surprisingly high voice, called out what Jaehwan assumed the other's name to be. 

"Hakyeon, fuck.." 

"I think we have the wrong place." The one on the bottom, Hakyeon, instantly pulled his head away from the one on top at Jaehwan's whisper. His eyes were almost a neon blue. Blood ran down his partner's neck. Jaehwan suddenly felt weak in the knees. A vampire. Jaehwan just interrupted a  _ vampire's  _ personal time. Everything told him that that was a very big mistake. Top's hand quickly came to the wound, stopping the bleeding. He opened his eyes in a haze before instantly changing his look to one of shock. "I'm so sorry!" Jaehwan cried a little too loud before slamming the door closed again. He stood against it in a panic. His client tried to pull him off somewhere else. 

"You didn't lock the door?!" Hakyeon gave Taekwoon an accusing look. He softly shook his head, still out of it from the bite. He was still staring at the door. "Darling, I loved that you were excited but there's a reason we got a key." 

"I think I like being watched…"

"Excuse me?" 

"When I found out they were here… it felt- I felt really good. They were staring at us." Hakyeon stared before lifting Taekwoon up. He turned the witch around so they could face one another. The blood trail looked absolutely delicious. He spoke as he pulled Taekwoon's blood soaked hand closer. 

"You like being watched? Darling, I would have never taken you for a exhibitionist." He sucked the blood off the witch's fingers. Taekwoon whined softly. 

"Didn't you like it? Being watched doing something so dirty..?" Hakyeon smiled, amused at his lover being so open. The wonders of blood loss. He leaned forward to lick the blood of his chest. 

"I suppose so. It wasn't the worst thing in the world." 

The young bartender avoided looking at the couple as they returned the key to the room. They had spent a long intimate moment before actually moving to clean up and leave. Taekwoon was always so weak after he came. He was fully prepared to just fall asleep there in the bar. Hakyeon gently coaxed him back into his clothes however. He lead Taekwoon on his wobbly legs by their joint hands. They only stayed a little longer, Taekwoon having some much needed water. With a goodbye to Sullivan, they head back out into the cold. 

"I hope that dear was still able to have his fun," Hakyeon noted. He and Taekwoon were getting ready to walk back to the car, Taekwoon putting on his gloves. 

"Couldn't you hear them after they left?" 

"Yes, but it's hard with so many people in one place. It took years before I didn't go crazy just being out in public after being bit." Taekwoon nodded. He stood close, but didn't hug onto Hakyeon's arm. He was too exhausted to deal with any close calls. 

"I always meant to ask, what's the radius of your hearing?" Hakyeon hummed. 

"Well, if I'm in a building then I can only hear within its confines, unless the sound is close to the walls. I can hear you anywhere in the house, but I can't hear you when you're out in the garden and I'm inside." 

"Now I'm going to think about that anytime I do anything." Hakyeon laughed, chipper. 

The couple froze as they heard voices coming from the alley. Hakyeon easily picked up on the words while Taekwoon could only hear the scuffle. They moved to look around the wall. There in the dim alley, was a group of three. Two men ganging up on a smaller one. The smaller was putting up a good fight. Hakyeon heard one of them bark about being bit before the partner in crime yanked off little man by the hair. Hakyeon didn't pay attention to the crack of bricks under his hand. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He shouted as he stomped into the alley. Oh God. Taekwoon didn't move from the wall, letting Hakyeon take charge of the situation.

"None of your damn business!" The man gasped as his arm was quickly taken and easily twisted behind his back, Hakyeon pushing his face into the ground like he was nothing. 

"Run," Hakyeon spoke to the victim. The smaller man was quick to escape. He ran out while he still had a chance, running directly into Taekwoon. The witch stopped him. In the light, he could see bruises and cuts. He could also see this was the man from before. In the vague glimpse he had of him, Taekwoon managed to remember his face. 

"I'm not going to hurt you. Let me heal you." The man jumped and turned back to see Hakyeon still fighting with the two. Well, one was on the ground. The other was thrown up against the wall and Hakyeon was lifting him impossibly high for his lithe body. Taekwoon turned the bruised man's attention back to him. "Please, let me help." He hesitated before nodding. Taekwoon took him over to the car, sitting him on the hood. 

"Fuck. I haven't done that in years." Taekwoon turned to his husband. Jaehwan, as Taekwoon had learned his name, was mostly repaired by now. Taekwoon had soothed the bruises and healed the scratches. Right now, he was working on his busted knuckles. Hakyeon returned bloody, but without a single scar or bruise on him. 

"Please don't tell me you killed them." 

"Of course I didn't. Just took enough to make them delirious and lucky if they make it to the hospital." Hakyeon turned his attention to the man sitting on the hood of his car. Jaehwan tensed at the blue eyes suddenly focused on him. The vampire from before. "Are you okay? I took care of those guys for you but I understand you have to be a little shaken right now." Jaehwan nodded silently.

"Open the car please, dear. He's freezing." Hakyeon quickly obeyed unlocking the doors. Taekwoon lead Jaehwan to sit in the back seat, soak up some of the warmth from the heater. He took one of the man's hands and started drawing sigils, muttering spells under his breath. Hakyeon saw him loose tension, relaxing. 

"Thank you so much, both of you," Jaehwan finally spoke up, sparing a glance over at Hakyeon. The vampire smiled sweetly, his fangs and glowing eyes gone. 

"We couldn't just let you die out there," Taekwoon mumbled. 

"If you're immortal, there's no reason not to help other people," Hakyeon added. Jaehwan looked down at his hands. 

"I'm sorry I dragged you two into this. I didn't expect them to start beating me." 

"What was it they were so mad about?" Jaehwan shrunk. He had already lucked out with them being so nice, he didn't know if the luck would stick around if he explained. 

"I changed my mind about that other guy. I was about to leave, him and his buddy cornered me. Some guys just can't take no for an answer." Jaehwan attempted to be humorous, but it fell flat. Taekwoon gently held and rubbed Jaehwan's hand, trying to comfort him. 

"I'm so sorry. I'm glad we came when we did then." Taekwoon nodded. He tilted Jaehwan's head up to look at him. 

"You need a shower, and definitely some sleep."

"Do you have somewhere to go?" Hakyeon finished the thought for Taekwoon. Jaehwan looked to him, then hesitated. 

"I… don't want to go home right now." Taekwoon looked to Hakyeon with tender eyes. 

"Lover, please, let's take him home. Just for tonight. He needs to rest and I can heal him better at home." Hakyeon didn't even hesitate to nod. Jaehwan looked to them both. It seemed wrong, to just immediately trust them. Jaehwan just wanted so badly to sleep and be safe though. He found himself agreeing to go along with the two. They saved his life, how bad could they be..?

Hakyeon looked in the rearview mirror at the sleeping man in the backseat. He had passed out as soon as they had gotten a few blocks away. 

"This isn't how I expected tonight to end." 

"I think it was fated," Taekwoon muttered. He was staring out the window, frowning in thought. 

"You think so?"

"He was the one that walked in on us. We were the only ones to find him, just before it got too bad. I think we were supposed to meet him." Hakyeon nodded. The car ride was so quiet, only the sound of the occasional car passing filling the air.

"Are you saying he could be..?"

"Not yet. It's too early. He needs to recover, needs to acclimate to us. He's sacred right now." Hakyeon nodded. He cracked a small smile, poking Taekwoon's side. 

"I never expected you to be the romantic type that believes in fate." Taekwoon shot him a tired expression, but Hakyeon's smile didn't wane. 

Jaehwan woke up on a couch. Not his own. This was soft cotton and smelt like some odd combination of salt and floral notes. It was pleasant, but he knew immediately he wasn't home. He was in  _ a _ home. That much was clear by the cozy sunlight streaming in and lighting up grandma style furniture and a wall of photographs. There weren't any other sounds in the house other than the hum of a heater and of a refrigerator. Jaehwan slowly sat up, looking all around him. On the low coffee table, there was a thermos and a piece of paper. Jaehwan hesitantly took the paper. 

The thermos is full of tea that will help any aches and pains. Hakyeon will be getting home around eight, I will be asleep at that time. You are free to go, but I'd like to check you over once we're both awake, just in case. Please take whatever food you need. 

-Taekwoon. 

Jaehwan gently set down the letter. So he wasn't getting abducted, that was good. Jaehwan had a foggy memory of the two mentioned men. He knew what happened, but he had been so worn down at that point in the night his mind had become blurry with sleep. He opened the thermos and sniffed. It was earthy, like roots. He hesitantly took a sip and instantly made a face at the bitter taste. It tasted fucking awful. He swallowed down what he did have, trying to give it a chance. Taekwoon said it would help, and his ribs were aching. 

The werewolf stood, the thermos still in tow. He slowly made his way over to the photograph wall. The frames were full of the couple. He smiled at an obvious fairground picture, Hakyeon smiling big and bright while Taekwoon had a neutral expression that seemed happy if you squinted. It was cute. Another frame was of Taekwoon and some woman. A sister maybe? They both had a polite smile and were at what was most likely the backyard. The wall of photos spoke to a long history, almost spoke of a reality too good to be true. The clock on the same wall read 8:10. 

Jaehwan heard the door open as he was eating what he found out to be left over stir fry. He froze, listening to the man's entrance before a honey smooth voice called to him. 

"You can continue eating. I know you're there." Jaehwan swallowed. He hesitantly stepped around, peeping at the vampire. He was closing an umbrella and removing his coat. Jaehwan had the audacity to think he looked rather handsome. Jaehwan felt his heart patter at a kind smile sent his way. Obviously a taken man, stop it. "Good morning, are you feeling better?" Jaehwan nodded. 

"The stuff your boyfriend gave me tastes terrible." Hakyeon laughed, nodding as he toed off his nice dress shoes. 

"I'm not surprised. Traditional medicine isn't usually the best taste. You should take it though, it really will help." Hakyeon moved into the kitchen with him, opening the fridge and taking out a pitcher of deep red fluid. Jaehwan watched as he took a glass and poured it. The fluid was viscous. Not like a syrup but certainly thicker than water. He placed the pitcher back and Jaehwan realized what it was by his glowing eyes when he took a sip. 

"Do you just collect random stranger's blood?"

"Oh God no. Taekwoon made this. He's a witch, you saw him do magic last night. It's as close to real blood as he can mass produce." Jaehwan nodded softly. Okay, that made him feel a little better. His savior wasn't going around eating people every night, and he didn't eat Jaehwan even though he was on their couch all night. Hakyeon sat at the island. "We're actually  _ supposed _ to be looking for someone new so I stop sucking Taekwoon dry, so to speak." Jaehwan flushed. He didn't think the vampire actually understood the context of that phrase. He refused to address it though.

"You just need like, a side snack?" Hakyeon actually chuckled at Jaehwan. Jaehwan liked it, he liked it a lot. Everything about him exuded handsome. 

"I guess that's one way to put it. We just haven't picked anyone yet because we both have to agree, and actually go out and look." A couple of home bodies. Cute. 

"Well what are the conditions?" Hakyeon raised a brow at him skeptical, but answered regardless. 

"Well, they'd need to be healthy. It would be easier for it to be another monster, not a vampire though. We'd probably have them move in if they live far because recovery time from a bite is slow. I at least would have to get close because there's a very… specific response to getting bitten that would be awkward otherwise. That aren't really that many conditions on the prey's part." 

So basically, they wanted a sugar baby, but for blood. A blood baby. Or is that really accurate to say? The sugar baby isnt the one providing the sugar. They were looking for more of a mistress? Yeah, a mistress. Both consent to it but ultimately only one is benefiting from the extra person. And what of that  _ specific _ response? Considering what he caught a glimpse of last night, Jaehwan was pretty sure he knew what that tentative term meant. Despite himself, Jaehwan considered how he faired as a contestant. His health was decent, so long as he wasn't stressed. He didn't really see a problem selling out his blood in concept. He could certainly move in if they wanted him to. Saved him rent money anyway. And shamefully, Jaehwan had to admit he would gladly get close to the gentle vampire, just in case of any incidents. (Which were sure to happen. A strong, handsome vampire pressed flush against him and biting his skin? He was already getting tingles.) 

"So, you want someone to eat and in exchange you give them a place to live and security?" Hakyeon nodded. Jaehwan scoffed. No way was this working out. "Who would pass up that chance? It sounds like a great deal to me." His laughter died down and Hakyeon was still looking him over. He felt a little timid with the bright blue eyes roaming over him. 

"I'll have to talk to Taekwoon."

"Wait, really? You're actually considering it?" Hakyeon shrugged, standing. 

"If you're fine with it, we should discuss it as a family. Are you sure though? This is a serious choice." Jaehwan nodded, not stopping to think. This was like seeing a hundred dollar bill lying on the sidewalk. Who in their right mind would pass that up? "We felt something about you anyway. There's a natural gravitation towards you, Jaehwan." Jaehwan flushed lightly. Hakyeon stood and grabbed Jaehwan's shoulder in a firm but not tight manner. He had on a paternal smile. "Let me show you to the bathroom. You'd need to clean up after everything that happened."

"You told him?" 

"Of course I did! I mean, it wasn't the first thing I said to him, but I brought it up and he seemed interested." Taekwoom was sitting up in the bed against the headboard, arms crossed and looking up at Hakyeon. He was briefly distracted by taking a sip of the coffee Hakyeon was forced to bring once Taekwoon woke up everyday. 

"Interested at what part?"

"All of it. I think he was surprised by me saying we wanted a third person."

"Please tell me you didn't say it like that." Hakyeon rolled his eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed beside Taekwoon. 

"Of course I didn't. Still, he seemed sure. I told him I'd talk to you first and sent him for a shower though." Taekwoon hummed, taking another sip.

"I'd like to talk to him first." Hakyeon nodded. He heard the bathroom door open softly and called the younger, laughing as he heard a clear gasp. Moments later, Jaehwan was peeping into their bedroom with a towel hanging around his neck. 

"Come in, dear. We don't bite. Well, we won't." Hakyeon laughed at his pun as he was slapped lightly by Taekwoon. Jaehwan tried to avoid looking at Taekwoon's bare chest. He was so thin and pretty. He was like a professional model, even down to his immobilizing stare. He stood awkwardly before the two like a little boy stands before their parents. 

"You're okay with suddenly living with two strangers, one of whom is going to bite you every other day?" Taekwoon put bluntly, looking Jaehwan over. His brown hair was still wet, and slicked back off his head like it had been before. 

"Yes, I'm okay with that." Taekwoon stared a moment more before setting down his mug. 

"Are you currently sick? Do you have anything that runs in the family?" Jaehwan looked all around the floor, looking for the answer. The eyes were making him nervous, in a way entirely different for how they made him feel protected last night. 

"Not anything terminal, that I know of. And my health is fine." 

"Why were you at the bar?" Jaehwan flushed. 

"I was just checking it out." 

"As a human?"  _ Oh,  _ that's what he meant. 

"No! I'm- my mother was a werewolf, so I'm a hybrid." Both of them made a noise of understanding. Had they gone this whole time assuming he was human? 

"Is there anything you would need from us in return?" He noticed that shift, the change from what if to basically confirming he was taking to the idea. Jaehwan had a chance. He quickly shook his head, actually looking to them both now. 

"No, not anything more than what Hakyeon said. I can pay rent too if you want me to, just know I don't make a lot." Taekwoon opened his mouth but was cut off by Hakyeon's scoff. 

"Money is the least of our worries. You don't have to do that." Ajehwan stammered for a response before shifting and trying to steady himself. 

"Well then, at least let me do something, other than the blood thing. There's no way you're going to just let me stare here for nothing." Hakyeon reached over and grabbed Jaehwan's hand, patting it. 

"We'll talk about that after moving you in." Jaehwan raised his brows. 

"That's it? I'm in?" Hakyeon sent a smile over at Taekwoon, who averted his eyes. 

"I'm fine with it," he spoke into his mug. Hakyeon returned his gaze to Jaehwan.

"You're in! I can send you home to start packing." 

"And not help?" Jaehwan was joking, he prayed that the vampire could tell. Hakyeon's smile widened and Jaehwan was left a little breathless. 

"Wait until sundown before asking me to come along." Jaehwan was mortified at his own mistake, but Hakyeon just laughed. Of course he couldn't leave, dumbass. It was nine in the morning! Hakyeon stood, offering a hand to Taekwoon to pull him up. Jaehwan felt so relieved seeing he did at least have on pants. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contacts:   
> Tumblr: Minoru-Hayashi   
> Twitter: @russAntri  
> DA: Rus-Ant 
> 
> There may be a fantasy au coming soon, keep your eyes peeled. I'm sorry I have like 4 books going on at once. Owl au and the clytemnestrasrevenge collab really just happened. Hell has a name is almost completely written now, just has to be posted.


	35. Section 33: Silent Treatment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short but lately I just haven't been able to do long prodigium drafts. Everything either ends short or I cant finish it period. 
> 
> I changed my mind now this is all fluff enjoy it gigi

Hakyeon pouted from his place on the bed. Taekwoon sat at their desk, batting his eyes in the mirror. Sanghyuk stood behind him, smiling as he watched the witch apply gloss. It made his thick lips look even more delicious. Hakyeon was left to only watch however as the witch dolled himself up. Sanghyuk was much more lucky. The witch smiled softly as the shapeshifter's head came into his neck. Sanghyuk happily kissed his skin.

“You look so handsome.” 

“Thank you dear. I hope you know this isn't your date though.” Sanghyuk whined. Hakyeon huffed, watching Sanghyuk enjoy a privilege he wasn't allowed. 

“I know, but you look so pretty like this.” Taekwoon huffed, flushing as his cheek was kissed hard by the shapeshifter. His chin was grabbed and Sanghyuk grinned before kissing his lips, 

“It would look even prettier smudged all over your face.”

“Are you two done?” Both looked back to the pouting Hakyeon. Now Sanghyuk's lips also adopted a pretty glossy pink. 

“What did I do?” Taekwoon sighed turning back to the mirror. He explained as he touched up his face. 

“Nothing, Hyogi. He's pouting because I'm not giving him attention.”

“I am not  _ pouting _ !” Taekwoon didn't respond. He didn't even address Hakyeon had spoken. He explained to Sanghyuk as he put on his eyeliner.

“He always makes this kicked puppy look. He's so pitiful.” Hakyeon groaned, falling back down onto the bed. Why was Taekwoon doing this to him? He was told why when Taekwoon first started this silent treatment, but  _ why _ . Hakyeon couldn't go without his fix of Taekwoon. The witch however was making it clear he'd have to. 

“We'll be back tomorrow around noon.”

“Don't destroy the house while were gone,” Hakyeon added. Taekwoon took the house keys off the hook, shoving them in his pants pocket along with his wallet. Hakyeon meanwhile had the car keys in his hand while both hands on his hips. The boys rolled their eyes. 

“We won't destroy your precious house,” Hongbin sarcastically reassured. Hakyeon held up a finger, silently warning them before turning out with Taekwoon. 

“Have fun!” Sanghyuk called out to them. 

“Not too much fun,” Jaehwan corrected, making the room erupt into giggles. 

“You're all children,” Taekwoon replied flatly before pulling Hakyeon along with him to the car. 

“You look very pretty tonight darling.” Taekwoon didn't reply, simply typing on his phone while Hakyeon started the car. Hakyeon sighed. He silently concentrated on driving. By the time they had gotten around the block, Taekwoon put on music. Hakyeon smiled at hearing the vintage piece. It was something Taekwoon and he listened to often first getting together. He fondly recalled dancing in the living room to it, their foreheads resting against each other. Their eyes closed. The record softly spinning and giving life to the room. Taekwoon’s thin hand came to his thigh, but he didn’t mention it. He wasn’t going to push his luck. The witch was silently staring out the window. 

“Here you are. Would you like me to bring out the drink menu?” Hakyeon nodded. He had to hold himself back from drooling as Taekwoon’s cardigan came off, revealing his back. The back of the witch’s shirt was lace, meaning Hakyeon could easily see all his tattoos through it. It was also sleeveless, meaning his thin pretty arms were also on display. Hakyeon gently placed the witch’s sweater on the back of his chair. He sounded flustered referring back to the waiter. 

“Yes, thank you dear.” The waiter nodded and quickly scurried off, leaving hakyeon to sit down across from Taekwoon. He decided to keep his blazer on, unbuttoning it with one hand as he scooted his chair in. Taekwoon silently watched the vampire’s fingers, but darted his eyes away shyly once he was addressed. He moved his eyes to the flower centerpiece in the middle of the table. He pouted his lips examine the petals. 

Hakyeon smiled, charmed by the witch. Of course he would get distracted by the plant. His smile only grew more loving as the witch pouted his lips in concentration. 

“They’re killing it,” Taekwoon spoke soft. It was more of an out loud statement than anything being said to Hakyeon. Still, the vampire snorted and replied. 

“Do you want me to tell them about their flora abuse?” Taekwoon looked up just long enough to give a stink eye before pulling the plant closer to him. Hakyeon rested his chin on top of his interlaced hands, watching the witch. He watched the witch pluck a petal, whisper something against it, rip it, then let it fall on the plant. As soon as the torn shreds fell down, the original looked much brighter, much more full of life. Taekwoon examined it everywhere before deciding it was healed and pushing it back. 

“You’re so sweet, darling.” Taekwoon offered yet another tired expression. Hakyeon placed his hand down in the center, an offer to be held. “Helping a poor little sprout out of the kindness of your heart.” Taekwoon licked his lips. He looked at the hand but returned to Hakyeon’s eyes. 

“It’s not a sprout. It’s matured.” Hakyeon couldn’t help a snort. Taekwoon liked to avoid things when he was flustered. 

“Mm, I’m sorry. All these years and you still haven’t taught me much about your flowers.” Taekwoon scoffed. He spoke while looking down at the drink menu that was finally brought forth. 

“I would if you would listen.” Hakyeon covered his chest, softly gasping. 

“Like a stake through my chest! How cruel!” Taekwoon smiled softly. Hakyeon was barely able to see it, the witch hiding it by hanging his head. At least he was getting through. 

“I really didn't actually expect them to have this. Humans are getting progressive.” Hakyeon was casually swirling the faux blood in his glass, watching it briefly paint the sides red. Taekwoon picked up his own wine glass, sipping the red liquid it was actually made for. He placed it down, nervously swallowing it down as he stared at Hakyeon's exposed fangs. Even with Faux, it had them revealing themselves. Taekwoon shyly took another sip watching one fang run over his lip in a nervous habit. Hakyeon was quick to gulp down the blood. His fangs sat perched on the glass like a snake extracting venom. Once the glass pulled away, stained lips were revealed. Taekwoon subdued his thought to lick at the vampire's fangs. He was suppose to be pouting, not lusting. He did love licking up the extent of the teeth though.. dragging his tongue up them… having Hakyeon squirm… 

“Is it good?” Hakyeon shrugged, again swirling the blood. 

“It's got the smell and the look, but nothing can taste as sweet as you.” Hakyeon smirked, finally looking at Taekwoon. The witch glared, quickly looking down as he flushed. The wine glass was placed gently on the table. “There's nothing quite like the original. The taste, the way they shiver under your touch, hearing your prey’s little heart race,” Hakyeon was purring, leaning closer across the table. Taekwoon squirmed, getting flushed. 

“ _ Hakyeon, _ ” he spoke in a quiet, irritated whisper. Hakyeon simply smiled at him, humming curiously.

“What is it, darling?” 

“We are in  _ public _ . Don't talk about that.” Hakyeon snorted. 

“It wouldn't be the first time I've… peaked your interest in public.” Taekwoon glared at him, hard. His intimidation was compromised by his blushing. 

“Oh don't give me that face, mouse.”

“You're… embarrassing.” 

“And you're delicious.” Taekwoon continued to glare. He tried to pretend that phrase didn't have him thinking of himself broken under Hakyeon's hands and fangs, going weak in the knees as Hakyeon drank him and moaned at the flavor.

“Will you need two menus gentlemen?” Both jerked up from their domestic to look to the waiter. Hakyeon put on his people pleasing smile.

“Oh no, dear. Just one will do. I am able to refill this though yes?” The waiter nodded as Hakyeon held up his wine glass. He hummed pleasantly, thanking him. 

“I haven't seen someone come in with blue eyes before.” Hakyeon squinted before Taekwoon lightly smacking his arm made him realize what the waiter meant. The vampire turned his face away, waving him bashfully. 

“Oh no, it's not anything special. Purple or white is what you should fret over.” 

“Blue still means you're old, lover.” Hakyeon pouted at the witch across from him. The waiter muffling a giggle. Hakyeon sunk back in his chair, arms folded.

“I am not old! You are in the same boat as I am, mister high and mighty.” Taekwoon didn't even budge. He continued his scan over the menu before even gracing Hakyeon with a response. 

“You have no proof how old I am. Lemon pepper rotini please.” The waiter nodded, taking the menu from Taekwoon as he was handed it. Hakyeon pouted right at him as the waiter walked off.

“That was mean.” Taekwoon raised his brows, sipping from his wine glass.

“Was it?” Hakyeon scowled.

“Very.” Taekwoon hummed, smirking as he took another sip.

“Well, be good for me and I might be nice.” Hakyeon sat back up straight, his eyes wide. He didn't respond, too taken aback. Taekwoon had taken the power away from him with that phrase. Be good for  _ him _ . Hakyeon was now the victim. Taekwoon leaned forward on his arms, his foot caressing Hakyeon's calf. The vampire was startled at the contact. Taekwoon smirked.

“That's much better, lover.” Hakyeon squinted at the witch suspiciously. 

“What are you planning Taekwoon?” 

“Who says I have to be planning anything?”

“That look doesn’t exude innocence. Plus, you keep rubbing up on my leg.” Taekwoon put his leg down, still smug and leaning over towards Hakyeon’s side of the table. 

“It’s just a little touch, pervert.” Hakyeon huffed, sitting back in amusement. Not the response Taekwoon expected. He felt a little unbalanced, as though Hakyeon took the rug right out from under him. 

“Oh I see, princess. That’s how it’s going to be?” Hakyeon was too slick for his own good. Taekwoon grumbled into his wine glass, taking a begrudging sip. Taekwoon could just see him as the smug tomcat, canary's feathers in his mouth. He hated it. Or rather, he hated how much he liked it and how it stopped him from holding the control. 

“Smug bastard.” 

“Cute kitten.” Taekwoon’s glare made Hakyeon laugh. The witch held his cheek and scolded himself for the heat he felt. 

“Here it is.” The couple stopped in front of their room door, Hakyeon scanning the key card. After dinner, they came to the hotel, walking down the hallway and going up the elevator with hands intertwined. When the door was opened and the light was turned on, Taekwoon scoffed. 

“You're so obnoxious.” 

“What did I do now your highness?” Taekwoon took the key card from the vampire's hand and tossed it onto the table next to the door. Hakyeon blinked down at the witch in surprise as he was pushed up against the door. Taekwoon didn't shove, he just gently lead him back. 

“You had to get the statement room.” 

“Maybe I wanted to spoil you,” Hakyeon retorted, trying to sound offended. Taekwoon rolled his eyes, dropping a kiss on Hakyeon's lips before going over to his luggage by the couch in the mini living space. Hakyeon hung the do not disturb sign up and closed the door. 

Taekwoon squeaked as a body was pressed against his back. Cold hands held his waist a nose was in his neck. 

"Stop that."

"Oh come on, Taeky. You dropped your pouting hours ago. Let me savor my feisty little mouse." 

"Hakyeon, I'm trying to change." The vampire didn't budge. 

"Let me hold you, darling." His tone was softer now. The hands were rubbing up and down Taekwoon. They gradually dragged up before sensually moving down to Taekwoon's thighs and back again. Taekwoon didn't even squirm. It had been a long day without his first husband's touch. 

"I love you, my dear, you know that. I never meant to make you upset. I hope you can forgive me and drop the silent treatment." Hakyeon's voice was right in his ear and it was giving him chills, just like Hakyeon's icy touch. Taekwoon didn't answer, but he did turn around. He hung his head, arms around Hakyeon's neck. Hakyeon's smile was so delightful. The hands stopped moving and remained stationary on his hips. Taekwoon followed as they began to sway. They danced a lot when they were younger. Their favorite past time as a couple had been putting on a record and just dancing together to morning. Taekwoon loved it just as much as Hakyeon. It was a silent chaste intimacy, like sharing a bed, watching TV together, reading books in the same room, footsy under a table lit by candle because the power went out.

"Those fingers in my hair," Hakyeon began to sing under his breath. Taekwoon gave him a pout. 

"Hakyeon not with that song again." Hakyeon met his eyes with a grin. 

"That sly come hither stare," he continued, a practical purr against Taekwoon's lips. The witch flushed. Ever since that song had come out after they got together, Hakyeon abused it. He would always sing it to tease Taekwoon. He bought Sinatra vinyls for the soul purpose of playing it when he wanted to get handsy with the witch. 

"That strips my conscience bare. It's witchcraft." Hakyeon spun Taekwoon around. He had somehow managed to dance Taekwoon around the couch, swaying him all about the hotel room. Taekwoon didn't stop the kiss he was given.

"And I've got no defense for it." Hands on Taekwoon's ass, caressing him through the slacks. "What good would common sense for it do?" 

"You're an absolute handful," Taekwoon complained, still very much letting himself be led around when he could just pull away. Hakyeon just continued on like Taekwoon hadn't even spoke. 

"Cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft." Taekwoon squealed as he was lifted up by his waist and gently spun with Hakyeon. "And although I know it's strictly taboo," Taekwoon was placed back on his feet and pressed flush against Hakyeon's body. His breath caught in his throat. They were so close. Hakyeon was so cold while Taekwoon felt like he might melt. "When you arose the need in me, my heart says yes indeed in me." A hand placed on Taekwoon's cheek. Softer, "Proceed with what you're leading me to." The words died out, the couple staring at one another. Taekwoon bit his own glossy lip.

Taekwoon dove in for a kiss. He couldn't help it. He just grabbed Hakyeon's wrist and smashed their lips together. Hakyeon didn't protest. He pulled Taekwoon harder against him and returned it. Taekwoon regretted cutting Hakyeon off from his attention. He loved their banter. He loved steamy kisses or sweet forehead ones before they went to bed. He liked to be touched, adored. His bratty attitude gave him a withdrawal of one specific vampire. They both craved each other at this point in life. They had a lifelong addiction for one another. Hakyeon was like Taekwoon's coffee in the morning, he couldn't have a good day without him. Taekwoon walked them back, letting Hakyeon fall onto whatever furniture caught them first. It ended up not being furniture that caught their feet. It was the raise in floor that lead to the bed. Hakyeon tripped on the unforeseen step and they both went down, Taekwoon atop the vampire. The panted against each other softly. little puffs of air against each other's lips. Taekwoon gulped. 

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine baby, barely felt it." 

"No," he spoke as he spared one last glance to Hakyeon's lips, "I'm sorry for the way I've acted."

"The silent treatment?" Taekwoon nodded softly. Hakyeon sighed and stood back up, Taekwoon in his arms. He fell back onto the bed this time, still holding on to his lover. "There are better ways to show you're frustrated." 

"I know," Taekwoon's voice was soft. This had been a frequent conversation, actually communicating his feelings. Instead of talking, he would just leave the others to figure out the issue. It didn't help, especially with the younger boyfriends that weren't as observant as Hakyeon had become. They wouldn't understand what they did wrong and would just get angry right back until a little problem was blown out of proportion. Hakyeon only handled it so long because of their lasting relationship. 

"You'd think I'd have learned by now." Hakyeon hushed him, rubbing over the witch's back. "It's true. I was like this even before you and despite all this time I haven't gotten any better." 

"Stop that, yes you have. When we first got together, if I made you angry you wouldn't even acknowledge my existence or that that's not a healthy coping mechanism." Taekwoon remembered that. He had stopped that petulant act after Hakyeon had groveled at his feet. "You've changed a lot, darling." 

"Love changes a man." Hakyeon grinned, pulling Taekwoon down for a joyous kiss. 

"Exactly my thoughts, darling." Taekwoon pinned Hakyeon down by his shoulder, smiling softly. 

"You're such a cheeseball." Taekwoon kissed him soft and slow. They both smiled into it, content with the presence of one another. Hakyeon blinked as Taekwoon pulled away and left him on the bed. 

"Darling," he whined. He rolled over to look at the witch who was walking to the couch. Taekwoon rolled his eyes. 

"I need to change, clingy."

"You could just wear nothing." Taekwoon shot him a glare, making the vampire laugh. He pulled out his clothes and returned to the bed, where he was pulled in again. 

"I love you, darling." Taekwoon sighed. He dropped a kiss to Hakyeon's nose. 

"I love you too, my love." 


	36. Section 34: Assistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter...

"There you are! Please, come inside!" Hakyeon and Taekwoon both shuffled into the neighbor's house, exchanging smiles with both women. Ms. Yu and Ms. Vang had moved in a few months back. The men had made sure to make quick acquaintance, be neighborly as you should. It took one visit and one look at Taekwoon and Hakyeon and they knew Taekwoon wasn't just a home nurse. The ladies weren't just roommates either. It was a huge comfort, being able to be out with someone. The two even readily accepted Jaehwan being the men's third. Jaehwan actually got along well with Ms. Yu. They were both delightfully chirpy and full of smiles. She also happened to be another werewolf. 

"Where is Jaehwan?" Ms. Vang asked as she bestowed Taekwoon with a drink. Taekwoon softly thanked her while Hakyeon explained. 

"He wasn't feeling well. We weren't here right away because we were helping him and making sure he'd be fine for an hour or two." Taekwoon nodded. 

"He gets fevers. He stays in bed all week." 

"The poor dear. None of your medicine works?" Yu spoke with a hand to her heart. Ms. Vang sat on the arm of Yu's chair, staring at the men across from them in sympathy. Taekwoon shook his head, setting his glass on a coaster. 

"I can lower the heat, but he still hides out. He doesn't let us touch him."

"He's always stressed during it as well. Little things will make him cry and get upset," Hakyeon continued. His hand was rubbing Taekwoon's thigh, a nervous tick. The women looked to one another, silently communicating.

"What's wrong?" Taekwoon asked as he watched Vang mouth words to Yu. The werewolf sighed, rubbing her cheek as she spoke. 

"How much do you know about wolves?" She sounded exhausted, like this was the last conversation she wanted to have. Hakyeon and Taekwoon looked at one another skeptically before turning back to her. Hakyeon answered,

"We only know what Hwanie does. Full moons, transformations, the whole rank system, knots and slick. He didn't have anyone to teach him so he doesn't tell much. Why..?" 

"He's never talked about heat or rut?" Both innocently nodded, having no idea what that was supposed to mean. Vang covered her mouth. 

"They really don't know…"

"Know what?" Taekwoon was pouting. He didn't like being left out. He wanted to know a situation in and out. He was holding the hand Hakyeon put on his thigh. Yu poured herself more wine, obviously needing it for this coming conversation. 

"Just like in the wild, we having mating periods. They're more frequent, and each one is different from wolf to wolf, but they exist. That rank system controls what you have. Ruts for alphas, heats for omegas."

"So you think Jaehwan is in his mating period?" 

"Based on what you said, yes. He's hormonal, he has a fever, he's averted to being touched, he stays in bed. It all sounds like someone trying to hide their heat to me."

"Why would he hide his heat?" Taekwoon asked this time, taking the question right out of Hakyeon's mouth. Yu shrugged. 

"You'll have to ask him that. Some people are ashamed of their heats, other people are too independent to ask for help. Heats are really demanding, just ask Inna." Ms. Vang nodded softly.

"You just have to sit down and have the conversation. I've learned that heat is just when your lover needs you most. I'm sure he wants the help he's just scared to ask you two." Hakyeon looked down to his lap, nodding softly.

"I think we should go talk to him..." He stood, helping Taekwoon up with him. "I'm sorry we can't stay, I just-I don't want to put this off." Both women waved away the thought. Ms. Vang stood and lead them to the door. 

"It's fine. It's a pretty big bombshell to just drop on someone. Go talk to him. We can always reschedule." Both men gratefully gave her a hug. 

"Thank you for telling us. I'm sure we'll all come over once we've taken care of this." The couple left the women to quickly walk back to their own house. 

"Well, we won't be seeing them for awhile." Yu rolled her eyes, welcoming Ms. Vang back to her arms. 

“Jaehwan!” The werewolf perked at the sudden shout. He was hidden under the blankets, trying to fend of all the needy thoughts that danced his mind. They said they were going to be gone awhile, but they had only left for about ten minutes. Something had to be wrong. Jaehwan wrapped himself in the thin sheet and forced himself to get out of bed. His Knees knocked as he did. He had forgotten to get up and get a drink all day, or eat. He managed to weakly make his way down the stairs. 

"What's wrong?"

"We need to talk." That phrase settled in Jaehwan's gut like a brick. All his childhood, "just a talk" always lead to his worst memories of his father. He was even more hesitant to step into the living room. 

Hakyeon and Taekwoon were on the couch, sitting beside one another in the middle. Hakyeon's legs were crossed and his hands folded. Jaehwan hesitantly took a seat in the chair across from them. 

"What's wrong? You both look like you're trying not to be pissed." 

"We had a conversation with Ms. Yu. She explained something to us." Jaehwan gulped and nodded. This didn't sound good. He didn't like Hakyeon's tone, or Taekwoon's staring. 

"What's that..?" 

"Why didn't you tell us about heat?" Jaehwan's heart dropped to the floor. He suddenly felt ice cold rather than the burning heat that had been trying to break him. 

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled as he hung his head. His eyes were watering and he fought himself to not touch his face of sniffle. Fuck heat and the ways it made him sensitive. 

"We're not angry. We just want to help." Taekwoon's gentle assurance is what opened the flood gates. Jaehwan blinked and the tears dropped down his cheeks.

"I'm s-sorry. I should have said something, I should trust you both and-" He was cut off by both coming to his chair, instantly petting his hair and wiping away his tears. The sympathetic look they both had only worsened Jaehwan's hiccuping sobs. 

"Baby, it's okay. Were you scared to tell us?" Jaehwan nodded. 

"It's so weird and I hate it and it makes me so demanding. I-I don't want to ask for too- too much. I thought I- I thought I could hide it. I can take care of myself." Taekwoon stood and put Jaehwan's head against his stomach, petting his hair. 

"We want to take care of you," he responded. That line, the genuine nature of it, it made Jaehwan cry harder. He buried his face in Taekwoon's shirt and wet it with his tears. Hakyeon was holding the werewolf's hand and rubbing the knuckles. 

"We love you, baby. It's our job to help you. All you had to do is ask." Jaehwan nodded, still not pulling himself away from Taekwoon. 

"Do you want to sit with us baby? So you can calm down?" Hakyeon always had the best ideas. Jaehwan greatly appreciated it, especially when he felt so, so infinitesimal. 

Hakyeon took him from the chair, sitting him on the floor with him. He was cradling Jaehwan in his arms, rocking him slightly. Taekwoon sat down with them, sandwiching Jaehwan between them. He was given kisses by each, never on his lips though. When Jaehwan was upset like this, they always asked for permission to do so. The forehead and cheek kisses were chaste, like comforting a crying child. 

"We'll take care of you baby. We love you, heat and all." Jaehwan sniffled.

"I love you too…"

"Do you want to go back to bed, baby? You can come cuddle with me and Taeky." Jaehwan nodded, rubbing his eyes. 

"Yes please, dada." Jaehwan was lifted up like a princess, the three all moving to the bedroom. Hakyeon set him down on the bed and immediately Jaehwan was cuddling up to Taekwoon, hugging onto the witch. The elder kissed his forehead. Hakyeon slid in behind Jaehwan. 

"I love you, puppy," Taekwoon mumbled. Jaehwan gave him a kiss, just a brief one before hiding his face again. 

"I love you too, Taeky." Jaehwan was surrounded in love and affection. He forgot what he was so scared about. Hakyeon and Taekwoon loved him to the ends of the earth. They would do anything for him, help him in any way they physically could. 

"Can you tell me your stories? Until I fall asleep..?" He loved when Taekwoon and Hakyeon talked about their past, and he loved their voices. It would calm him like a bedtime story. Hakyeon chuckled softly and nodded. 

"Of course, baby." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of drafts for this, I have drafts for other short stories!  
> -horror vixx, no ship   
> -owl au, Rabin and hyukken   
> -circus au (collab)  
> -hell has a name finale   
> -sequel to hell has a name???  
> -vampire 5vixx/taekwoon


	37. Section 35: Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is decently old, a few months, and has been rotting away in my drabbles document. This is the most content I can cobble together for y'all this week though. Classes have started and I have so many new ideas and fics lately I've just started putting Prodigium to the side. Sorry. 
> 
> OTHER NOTE this is a kind of?? Rough one? Idk it doesn't sound like me because I don't have them talk about consent or safety for once kgsgksvk it's just smut it's just very...je ne sais pas

“Hakyeon! You promised!” Wonshik whined. Hakyeon wasn't really cancelling on the wolf, more of just telling him to wait. Even so, Wonshik still whined. Hakyeon did promise though! It was torture enough waiting for the vampire to get home. Even though he understood Hakyeon's schedule, his heat did not. The heat was demanding he get the elder to drop everything and mate him right there. He squirmed, pulling on the older again. Said vampire swiftly pulled his arm away, glaring at the whining brat. Wonshik whimpered, moving his ears to lay low. He was making his alpha mad, and even though that was a terrifying idea, Wonshik couldn't help pushing forward. An irritated Hakyeon was a rough alpha Hakyeon. 

“I said  _ wait _ . Just give me a minute, Wonshik.” 

Wonshik silently stood behind Hakyeon in his desk chair. The air was tense, the only noise was Hakyeon's pen on paper. Wonshik's sensitive nose could pick up on his  _ own _ scent at this point. He grabbed onto Hakyeon's sleeve again. 

“Hakyeon.” Wonshik jumped and backed away as the elder stood up roughly. His chair rolled back from him, his arms on the desk as he hung his head and sighed. He stepped away from the desk, arms crossed and glaring straight at Wonshik. 

“Desk. Now, since you cant even wait another  _ minute _ .” Wonshik shyly stepped up, shamefully laying atop the desk with his ass up. He felt slick leak out of him hearing Hakyeon undo his belt. He squeaked as his pants were roughly tugged down, exposing his ass. Hakyeon stepped on them, pushing them down to finally be at his ankles. The belt was heard as it came out of the loops. Hakyeon spoke slowly as he folded the belt over itself. 

“Why am I doing this, puppy?” Wonshik gulped, stumbling over his explanation as his ass was groped. 

“B-because I was bad, sir.” He whimpered when the belt came down on his ass. One. 

“How were you bad?” 

“I… I didn't listen to daddy. I wouldn't wait like a good bo- good dog.” Hakyeon nodded, returning to kneading Wonshik's ass. 

“That's right, puppy. And that normally gets you?” 

“Twenty.”

“Good. However, since you're in heat, I will be  _ nice _ and do fifteen. Is that enough?” Wonshik nodded, trying to shift his legs but being pinned into place. 

“Yes sir. Thank you daddy.” Hakyeon smiled, gently swatting the younger's ass. 

“I just have to make you show off your hole and you become a good boy. So well trained.” Wonshik didn't get to respond. He cried out into the desk as his ass was swatted with the belt, the leather burning his skin even after it left. He meekly called out two, fighting to keep his knees straight. Daddy demanded perfection. The belt rained slaps on him, causing him to claw into the desk and drool over it. Slick was pouring out of him now. 

By the end, Wonshik's ass gained thick stripes of bruises, and his legs were shaking underneath of him. His cock was weeping along with his hole. He just wanted to be kissed and mated and just taken  _ care _ of. He wanted his daddy to fuck him into the desk before he started crying. Hakyeon threw the belt into the abandoned desk chair, staring at his puppy and his beautiful trail of slick. He stood behind the werewolf, hips to ass with him. 

“I want to put you in your collar and leash. Wait here while daddy goes and gets them?” Wonshik didn't have to respond. Hakyeon understood. 

“And don't move, puppy. I find you moved from where I left you, I'll spank you to sixty.” Wonshik whimpered, fearful as Hakyeon drew away and audibly left the werewolf alone. He whined as his tired muscles worked to keep him upright. He could smell Jaehwan and his heat somewhere else in the house. He could smell Taekwoon coming in with a plant, it and him both carrying the scent of fresh tilled earth. He knew so much was going on yet he was left alone and waiting. What if someone came in and saw him with his ass just out and available? More slick dribbled out of him at Hakyeon coming back to someone taking his place without asking, filling Wonshik up. 

Hakyeon did return, and Wonshik knew by the gentle hand on his back and the command to stand up. He stood, being met with a tender smile. Hakyeon reached up and put on his collar, adjusting it to be snug. The leash was clipped on as well, leaving him in full puppy attire. 

“I'm gonna fuck you and guide you on this leash, okay puppy?” Wonshik nodded, desperate for more. Hakyeon stepped back up behind him and he was pushed back down. 

Wonshik gasped and clawed into the desk as he felt Hakyeon pressing up against him already. Hakyeon wasn't like Jaehwan. He never felt safe pushing into slick heavy Wonshik without prep. Somehow today however, he didn't hesitate. Wonshik groaned having the tip slide into him. All his thoughts moved to being bred. The dog in him was hyper, instincts awakened. Hakyeon kept pushing, slowly making his way into Wonshik. Suddenly, he felt resistance on his leash. Hakyeon had wrapped it around his hand. Even though he was a part of the way in, he started very gradually fucking Wonshik, holding his hip in his free hand. Wonshik expected a sharp pain, but his breeding hole seemed a step ahead of him. He drooled onto the desk as he tried to fuck himself back on Hakyeon as well, craving more. Hakyeon accommodated him, speeding up. 

“For someone who acts so much like an alpha, you certainly take dick like an omega. I slid in so  _ easy, _ puppy. Were you really this excited to be fucked?” Wonshik was pulled up by the leash, he looked at Hakyeon with teary eyes. His voice was strained by the leash hard against his throat. 

“Y-yes. Please… please m-mate me. T-take away the heat.” Hakyeon cooed, pace picking up again. 

“Never thought I'd hear  _ you _ beg to be mated. Is it because your daddy is with you?” Wonshik nodded like he was trying to give himself whiplash. It was comforting Hakyeon understood he couldn't mate the wolf yet still played along. Wonshik wouldn't complain about carrying his pups if he could through. He lost focus on the room as he daydreamed such a world. Hakyeon, his alpha, could knot him give him a beautiful litter the 6 could raise together. A tug at his leash brought him back again. 

“You're so different like this, puppy. I love my whiny bitch, my omega who's just aching for an alpha to come and mark him as theirs by filling him up with cum.” Wonshik moaned. His knot was swelling, urging him to cum. His hand came down. 

“You touch yourself and I'll make sure no one fucks you until heat is over.” Wonshik quickly retreated, terrified of having to spend a heat alone. Hakyeon nodded.

“That's better. Only I touch that knot. That's my cock just like you're my breeding whore.” Wonshik whined, nearly choking on his collar pulling his face away.

“Too much?”

“Fuck-God- no, please, more.” Hakyeon panted, adjusting himself and pulling Wonshik closer by his leash. 

“You know how I know you're  _ my _ breeding whore? Because only daddy gets to leash you like the dog you are. They may fill you up but,” a sharp thrust that sent Wonshik seeing stars, “they don't own you like daddy does.” Wonshik shook his head, close to cumming untouched. 

“They don't. I'm only daddy's breeding whore.” Hakyeon kissed his back. 

“That's right puppy. Only daddy makes you waste a good knot by fucking you. Go ahead and knot nothing baby. I want you to make a  _ mess. _ ” Wonshik's hand came down and quickly pumped at his dick. Hakyeon grunted at the sudden pressure on his dick when Wonshik came. He cried out as he did, clutching the desk edge for dear life. 

Hakyeon slowed to a near stop out of courtesy. The wolf had collapsed back onto the desk after his high, heaving for breath and shaking. His ears were perked, but his tail hung lazily. The vampire sweetly stroked his back, trying to comfort him. Wonshik turned his head, cheek against the desk as he spoke up. 

“Keep going.” 

“Are you sure, puppy?” 

“Daddy,” he whined in response, grinding back on Hakyeon. Point made. Hakyeon began on his old pace, slapping against the poor sensitive puppy. The vampire naturally grabbed onto the tail in front of him as leverage, using it to bring him forward. Wonshik just squeaked and whimpered as he took it. 

“My pretty omega. Can't wait to see slick and cum pouring out of you. Messy thing.” Hakyeon's voice was lower, scratched. He was close. Wonshik mustered his remaining energy and got up on his elbows, he fucked himself on the elder, trying to help. Hakyeon's clutch tightened, breath hitching. A few sporadic thrusts and he was groaning as he filled Wonshik up. Wonshik purred with it, happy to finally be “bred”. 

Hakyeon laughed as he looked at Wonshik, who leaned against his desk. The werewolf tilted his head curiously before Hakyeon reached out and pulled a paper off of where it was stuck to his abs. The wolf flushed. 

“You got my work a little messy, puppy.” 

“That was for work? You should have told me! I got the whole desk-” Hakyeon hushed him, still chuckling. 

“Puppy, it's fine. It's not the end of the world. What matters is your heat. Did that help?” Wonshik nodded, leash and collar jangling with him. 

“Yea. I should be good for awhile. Thank you for… making time for me.” Hakyeon tsked, moving in to kiss him gently. 

“Don't thank me baby. Daddy has to care for his boys when they dont feel good, doesn't he?” Wonshik turned away, blushing. Hakyeon calling himself daddy would never get old. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week will probably be KeoN again? If I post next week? This book may just go on hiatus idk 
> 
> Other WIPs (I clearly love monsters):   
> Horror au   
> Fantasy/skyrim au   
> Circus au (posted, Lumen ad Somnia)  
> Vampire au (posted, Denizens)   
> Demon au (posted, Hell has a Name)  
> Owl au??? (Tbh don't know if I'm going to ever finish the series, neo chapter posted)


	38. Section 36: Check Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter revolves around sfw age regression
> 
> I did this as a vent, and then one of the long time commentors started shitposting with me so now I just keep doing agere content

"Hey Shikkie, what's up?" Hakyeon speaks from a hotel bed, calmly going through a book on his lap as he speaks into the phone. He's been gone for three days out of the week. Work summoned him away, and the boys had made sure to check on him. This was not the first call from Wonshik, or with him present. 

"How was your day?" Hakyeon is suspicious. The werewolf doesn't normally start a call without a reason. He'll give the younger time however. 

"It was okay. Very boring. I went to a meeting, we went to dinner, I'm back at the hotel." Wonshik hummed. His responses were delayed, pensive. Hakyeon closed his book and adjusted against the bed. "How was your day, puppy?"

"It was fine. I played a lot of games with Binnie and Hyogi." Hakyeon can easily notice the tone, the soft hesitant way he speaks. There's something unsaid. There were certain things Wonshik didn't easily approach saying. He would hesitate, wait for confidence to come to him. Hakyeon always waited, anticipated it coming out on it's own. There were still a few days he would need to ask outright however. 

"That sounds like fun, puppy! Did you get along and enjoy yourselves?" 

"Binnie wouldn't let us win." Hakyeon cooed and pouted his lips as childishly as possible. 

"Well that's no fair! You should tell Taekwoon baby, he's in charge of all of you while I'm gone. Binnie needs to play nice with everyone." 

"Yes sir…" Wonshik responded and a silence returns. He lets it sit. He looks to the phone, patient but expectant. He's not going to push. He's going to let Wonshik do this one his own. He can practically see the werewolf twisting his shirt in his fists as he hangs his head. Wonshik was not Jaehwan, he didn't communicate easily when he was weak and vulnerable. He was more of a puppy than a baby. 

"I miss you," Wonshik finally mumbles, quiver to his voice. Hakyeon softly lets out a breath. He nods softly, glad his puppy could finally work out the words. 

"I miss you too, puppy." There's shifting on the other side and then a sniffle. 

"It's only been a little but I miss you. I…"

"You what puppy?" 

"I miss my daddy," Wonshik finally manages out. Hakyeon can see his lip quivering and eyes watery crystal clear in his mind's eye. He can see the big werewolf trying to hide himself in whatever pillow or clothes he could find. Scent was important for wolves. A scented piece of clothing could do wonders. 

"It's not the same without me, is it puppy?" 

"Taeky isn't daddy." 

"Did you  _ try _ asking him for help puppy? He might surprise you." 

"I don't want to." Hakyeon assumed as much. Wonshik didn't  _ want _ to trust anyone with his fragile state. He wanted his daddy to take care of it. It wasn't something against Taekwoon or any of the others. All of them had their own dynamics. He wasn't ready to be that vulnerable with the others.

"Well, how about you do your activities and I'll be right here on the phone with you. It'll be like daddy is in his chair while you play." Wonshik considered it. 

"Okay…" 

"Now, where are you baby?" Wonshik sniffled again.

"Your room." Hakyeon nodded. He assumed as much. Being surrounded by Hakyeon's scent and his belongings would help him calm down. He had prepared for this, for either of his boys. 

"Okay. In my night table, the second drawer. I put your book and some crayons. Do you want to do that, puppy?" Hakyeon heard the squeak of his night table opening. The rollers had always squeaked, and Hakyeon had always forgotten to fix it. 

"I got it."

"Good boy. Do you want anything else?"

"Can I get my comfy, and my collar?" Hakyeon did that warm, fatherly chuckle that he was known for. He nodded as he spoke. 

"Yes of course, baby. Go get your goodies, puppy." The sound of bed creaking could be heard through the phone. Wonshik was taking Hakyeon along. The door, then Wonshik's steps on the floorboards. It was harder to hear unnaturally well through the phone. Hakyeon could manage though. 

"Hey, are you on the phone with Yeon?" Hongbin's voice. Wonshik didn't even get a few steps out of Hakyeon's bedroom. Wonshik must have nodded because Hakyeon heard no response. "Cool." Closer to the phone, "Hey Yeonie." 

"Bunny, please be nice when I'm not there." Hongbin audibly winced. He hesitantly followed it with,

"Am I in trouble?"

"I'm going to tell Taek to keep an eye on you. I'll text you when I take care of Shikkie." Hongbin sighed. He assented and let Wonshik go. 

"Still okay?" Wonshik affirmed. Being caught in regression often caused Wonshik more embarrassment than anything else. Regression with anyone was private, a closed therapeutic space. Another door, followed by a dresser drawer. "Got it, puppy?" Wonshik shook the collar, making the dog tags jingle. Hakyeon was to assume he got his "comfy." Comfy referred to a small blanket square with a puppy head sewn on. Wonshik's comfort item. He had shamefully hidden it before he let Hakyeon become his caregiver. It was a relic of his childhood, a baby toy he clung onto. The shame eased seeing Jaehwan was the same, a baby who clung to his teddy. Teddy was a gift from Hakyeon though. Teddy was special in much of the way Wonshik's dog tags were. 

"I'm back in the room." Wonshik had set the phone on speaker and put it on the bed. He was fastening his collar.

"I'm still sitting in bed imagining how sweet my baby looks all cozy and coloring for me." Hkayeon spoke with humor. He made it easy for Wonshik to imagine him smiling 

"Daddy," he whined with a pout. Hakyeon just hushed him. 

"Hush baby. Tell me what page you want to do." Hakyeon didn't have them memorized, but he could recognize a few from their frequent use of the book. The soft flipping of pages. 

"It's a kitten in a basket."

"Oo, sounds lovely. What's the plan, puppy?" Coloring was Hakyeon's best tool for grounding. It gave them something concrete to focus on. Another grounding exercise was counting the crayons and then sorting them into color piles. That worked best with Jaehwan, who didn't stress over which crayon went where with more ambiguous colors like mauve or indigo. 

"I want the kitties to be black."

"Mhm."

"And the basket is brown."

"Of course." 

"With white ribbon. Oh, there's strawberries in the basket too."

"Strawberries! That's a very important detail to leave out, puppy." Hakyeon's tone wasn't actually scolding. Wonshik giggled, showing he understood the tease. Hakyeon could hear the crayon on paper. 

Hakyeon prattled on about any topic he could think of while Wonshik colored. Speaking helped, hearing daddy's voice in a calm, loving context was always relaxing. Wonshik would occasionally nod or throw out a "What happened then, daddy?" But it was mostly Hakyeon talking to the air. He didn't mind. He usually didn't relay his whole day on the calls to the boys, and Wonshik wasn't quick to call despite obviously missing him. 

"Shik? Dinner is almost done," Jaehwan suddenly chimed in. He probably peeped his head in the doorway, and then figured out what was happening by all the visual queues. "Is dada on the phone?" Jaehwan questioned, tone even gentler than before. The bed creaked. 

"Hi baby," Hakyeon spoke to the new guest. His voice was still gentle and loving. Jaehwan was a little more welcome to intrude during playtime. 

"Hi Yeonie, how's it going there?" 

"Everything is as planned. Now I'm just drinking my Faux and relaxing with my boys."

"I can join?" Hakyeon's heart melted at the shy question. 

"If Shikkie says yes, baby. I can take care of you both." A pause, Jaehwan probably looking to Wonshik with his puppy dog eyes. Wonshik easily consented. Jaehwan clapped. 

"I'll be right back!" Jaehwan audibly climbed off the bed and raced out of the room. He hadn't gone into his head space yet, that much was clear by his speaking. When he was so soft and small, his language skills plummeted. That help in determining his age was around five, speaking, but not well. 

"It was nice of you to share your playtime, puppy. That deserves a treat." 

"Can I get one..?" Hakyeon melted, smiling goofy into the phone. 

"Yes, puppy." Wonshik went to the glass jar. He returned happily crunching away. 

"Thank you, daddy," he spoke with his mouth full. Hakyeon hummed. Those cookies were one of his smartest ideas yet. 

"Are we supposed to talk with our mouths full, puppy?" Wonshik gulped down his bite. 

"Sorry, sir." 

"It's okay, puppy. How is the picture coming?" 

"Good, I finished the kitties." 

"Very nice, puppy! What's next?" 

"I think I want to do the strawberries." 

"I'm back," Jaehwan announced before flopping down onto the bed. 

"What did you get baby?" 

"I got Teddy, and my blanket, and my own book!" 

"Very good, sweetheart." Jaehwan flipped through the book, grinning away. Hakyeon could just see them on his bed, Wonshik in his collar nuzzling his comfy as he colored while Jaehwan laid on his stomach and kicked his feet, going through his own book. It was so, so cute. Hakyeon felt so content.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"It's Stormy and Pip on a balloon ride," Jaehwan explained with joy in his voice. Hakyeon hummed, nodding as he took a sip of his bottle of blood. 

“Today must be a kitty day, hm? I can’t wait to see them boys.” 

The rest of playtime was decently quiet. Hakyeon would talk about menial things with Jaehwan, and the boys would occasionally ask for a crayon or advice from one another. Wonshik had a younger regression age, he didn't use words often. Fully in puppy space, he wouldn't speak at all. When he was as deep into headspace as he could get, he'd move on all fours and let Hakyeon treat him like the best doggy in the world. He even had a little dog dish, something he refuses to let anyone else know despite Hakyeon's rules about secrets. 

"Are you coming down for…" Taekwoon's voice suddenly filtered in through the speaker. He trailed off, probably staring at the boys and their activities. 

"Is din-din ready, Taeky?" Jaehwan asked, bouncing slightly on the old springs of the bed. 

"The boys just wanted some playtime so I sat and talked with them," Hakyeon explained. Taekwoon hummed. 

"Dinner is ready. Clean up and go down. Shik, may I speak with Yeonie?" Wonshik nodded, handing over his phone. Taekwoon turned off the speaker and held it to his ear. 

"Do you want me to do anything?" He questioned as he watched Jaehwan and Wonshik clean up the bed. Hakyeon heard them quickly run out past Taekwoon. 

"Please play with them, especially Wonshik. He misses me and it's obviously stressing him out." 

"Alright, love."

"Oh, and also scold Hongbin. Wonshik says he wasn't playing nice with him and Sanghyuk. Just because he's good doesn't mean he can be cruel to the others." 

"I will love. How's the trip? Did I pack you enough Faux?" Hakyeon chuckled, nodding softly. 

"Yes, yes, I'm fine Taekwoon. The hotel is nice, these meetings are going well, I'm full. You don't need to worry, princess." Taekwoon huffed.

"Don't call me that." 

"Okay, princess." 

"Is that Hakyeon?" Sanghyuk called from the table. Taekwoon returned him to speakerphone. 

"Hakyeon, say hi to your boys." 

"Hey babies! Have you all been good for Taekwoon?" A chorus of yes. The four knew that Taekwoon was in charge when Hakyeon wasn't. Hakyeon made ardently clear before he left who they had to listen to. Hakyeon wasn't that worried. He assumed they'd mostly be responsible big boys, at worse skimp out on their chores.

"We miss you," Sanghyuk spoke for the group at large. Hakyeon cooed. 

"I miss you too! I promise I'll be home as soon as I can." 

"Did you eat yet?" Hongbin asked. Hakyeon tapped the glass of the bottle. 

"Yes sir. I've been taking care of myself, don't worry." 

"Did your friend come too?" Jaehwan spoke, his childish tone evident. 

"Mhm, he's stuck with me all these meetings. It's nice to have a friend." 

"Goodie!" Taekwoon returned again. 

"Are you going to talk through dinner with us or should I let you go?" 

"You can all eat and then if I'm needed later just call."

"Alright, I love you." 

"I love you, Yeon!" The boys chorused. Hakyeon's heart was warm and full with love. 

"I love all of you too. I can't wait to come back to my little family." 

"Good night, Hakyeon," Hongbin finished. Hakyeon smiled, bowing his head. 

"Good night, Hongbin. My kisses to you all." 


	39. Section 37:Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look i can finally kind of write smuts again. This is the conclusion to the whole nbin micro plot i had going on in sections 17 (bite) and 22 (playing around) and i don't know if its really wanted you wanted for an ending but it's what you've got klsdslasd
> 
> keep in mind this is like, 2005

"Oh yeah, me and Hakyeon are dating too now," Hongbin casually announced. The five of them were all sitting down together to catch up on the shows they watched as a family. The two vampires were pressed close, Hakyeon's arm around his broad shoulders. Sanghyuk looked the couple up and down. Jaehwan joined him, glaring.

"You finally told him and you didn't bother to tell me?!" Hongbin shrugged.

"I don't know how you two didn't notice. There's a reason I've been sleeping with you two," Taekwoon commented, still watching the screen. Both of them blinked, just now realizing that the witch had indeed been spending a lot of time with them and they'd been seeing a lot less of Hongbin. 

"Yeah, we got together like, a week ago," Hongbin explained. The werewolf and shapeshifter both turned their attention to Hakyeon, who was surprisingly quiet. 

"What happened? Why didn't you tell us? This is important information!" Hakyeon chuckled softly, smiling at the both of them. 

"He confessed, I reciprocated the feeling, he gave me a kiss, I let him fuck me. There's not much to tell." Jaehwan held up a hand, a mixture of shock and offense. 

"You let _him_ fuck _you_? Since when do you bottom?" 

"He's not normally like that?" Hongbin asked innocently. There was a short, silent pause before the whole room erupted into giggles. Hongbin squinted at all of them as he was laughed at. 

"I'm being serious. He doesn't do that?" Hakyeon shook his head, petting Hongbin's head. The younger vampire looked to him in deep confusion. 

"No, baby. Why do you think I kept telling you what to do?" Hongbin looked down, recalling that day. Hakyeon had given him an illusion of control. He didn't give true control. 

* * *

"Bin! Look what I got!" The younger vampire looked up from his laptop at Hakyeon's voice. The vampire had gone to get something after work. In his hands was a black box, and he quickly sat down beside the younger. He proudly showed off the box. 

"So you finally got a phone?" Hongbin asked with a smile. Hakyeon nodded, grinning. Hongbin shut his laptop as Hakyeon opened the box. 

"I'm the only one who didn't have one. I felt left out." He pulled said phone from the box. Hongbin scoffed at the pink abomination. He shouldn't have expected any different. "Will you help me with it, Hongbinie?" Hongbin nodded. He moved closer to the elder, side by side. 

"May I?" He held out a hand and Hakyeon quickly handed over the phone. He watched as Hongbin turned it on, the screen lit up. Hongbin had to chuckle at the clear mental notes Hakyeon was taking.

"So it really shouldn't be that hard. You have all the buttons so you don't have to hit them multiple times for certain letters like me. We'll all have to give you our numbers." 

"Do I just type it in like this?"

"No, open this first," he moved to the phone icon and opened it, "and type the number in. The letter one is for texting. Here, I'll give you my number and send you a text." Hakyeon clapped his hands together, grinning. 

"Yes! Thank you, Binnie!" Hongbin's stomach did a twist at the sweet tone and the hand on his arm. They had both mutually forgotten about the groping incident, or at least pretended to. Hongbin was deeply grateful, as he couldn't even look Hakyeon in the eye for a week. Hakyeon happily took the phone back once Hongbin typed in his number. The younger rose from the couch to find wherever he had left his.

An idea crossed his mind as he came back down the stairs with phone in tow. It was honestly stupid, and disgustingly cutesy, but it was the least direct approach. He liked indirect, non-confrontational. He was still an ass, but he liked avoiding his feelings as best he could. At least this saved him the shame of having to actually _say_ how he felt.

"I got it!" Hakyeon cheered from the living room. Hongbin cracked a smile. Hakyeon was so versatile, hot and sharp, cute and soft. The rest of the hesitant trek down the stairs was in a tense silence. Hakyeon was right on the couch where Hongbin had left him. The phone was closed though, held in his hands which rested on his lap. His eyes were curious. Hongbin gulped. 

"You do?" Hongbin averted his eyes, shifting his weight. God, he hated this. Hakyeon's unending stare didn't help either. 

"Did you think I was joking?" Hongbin's tone came out reflexively defensive. It was unnecessary, to get so sharp with Hakyeon. It was just the younger's response to embarrassment. Hakyeon stood, obnoxiously pink phone left behind on the cushions. Hongbin tensed as the elder approached, but melted realizing that Hakyeon was _hugging_ him. Arms wrapped around the vampire's thin waist, nose nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He put his own hands on Hakyeon's back. 

"I didn't. I like you too." Hongbin cleared his throat, ducking his head. Hakyeon cupped one of Hongbin's cheeks and kissed the other. His touch was sweet, chaste. "Thank you for telling me, Bunny." 

"Don't call me that," Hongbin grumbled. Hakyeon laughed and butterflies took to the wing inside Hongbin. Hakyeon cupped his face in both hands and stared at him with that dazzling smile. 

"Kiss bunny?" Hongbin bit his lip before just giving in and dropping a kiss on Hakyeon's lips. And another. Maybe a few more. Hakyeon's lips were wonderful. Who could blame Hongbin? 

* * *

  
  


"Good boy. You're doing so well," Hakyeon softly crooned, grinding down on the face below him. The younger vampire beneath him had a tight grip on him, clutching Hakyeon's thighs. Hongbin's tongue worked magic, and Hakyeon was quick to let him know. It had been awhile since he had dominated from the bottom. He missed being appreciated like this. It was egotistical, but he enjoyed being worshipped if he couldn't be on top. 

The older vampire laughed delightfully as he was lifted up and laid down on his back. Sanghyuk could pick him up, but it wasn't like Hongbin. Hongbin could lift him up like he was nothing more than paper. Hakyeon bit his lip in a smile as he watched the younger vampire untie the string of his joggers. He was having fun. 

"Is it that time already?" Hongbin offered him a stink eye before pulling his pants off his legs, dropping them to the bedroom floor. Hakyeon reached over with his foot, just barely gracing it over Hongbin's tent. He squeaked at a sudden tight grip on his ankle. He was bent in half, Hongbin pushing the leg further and further. He had a predatory smile that both felt arousing and like a challenge. 

"Watch it, old man." 

"You call me old yet you expect me to bend like I'm a ballerina." Hongbin instantly stood down at Hakyeon's retort. He loosened his grip and slowly let the elder put his leg down. 

"Shit, I'm sorry." Hakyeon laughed. In a cocky display, he raised his leg up until his toes were touching the headboard behind him. He smirked at the awestruck fledge. 

"I didn't say I didn't like it." 

Hongbin returned to lapping at Hakyeon's hole before he got a chance to put his leg back down. The vampire's moans turned from surprised to pleased. Hongbin was pushing his other leg now, truly testing how flexible Hakyeon was. The elder tangled hands in his fledge's hair, tightly grasping it and pulling him in while he was bent in half by strong hands. Hongbin moaned, tongue still inside Hakyeon. The older vampire made a pleased hum at the feeling. What a good boy. 

Hongbin lowered Hakyeon and then licked up from Hakyeon's perineum to the very tip of his dick before looking him in the eye. 

"I can fuck you yeah?" Hakyeon let out an amused snort.

"I wouldn't let you do all this if that wasn't the plan." He let out a shuddered "oh" as Hongbin leaned in and softly nibbled at his inner thigh. The younger's fangs were out, ready to pierce into Hakyeon and take what little claim to human nature he had. Hakyeon shuttered at the idea, remembering how the fledge had sucked his blood the first time. Hongbin didn't bite him now though. He just made-out with the elder's thigh. 

"Good, let me finger you first though." Hakyeon laughed as he handed over lube and a condom from the nightstand. 

"You have such a way with words, Hongbunny." Hongbin smiled as he rolled his eyes and moistened his fingers. 

"That's what you get when you fuck a writer." Hakyeon purred, biting his fingertips as he felt fingers press against him. 

"You write newspapers, not great erotica for the ages." Hongbin gave a skeptical expression, quickly pushing in his middle finger to shut Hakyeon up. The vampire arched, mouth open in a silent moan. His fangs were out and immediately they caught Hongbin's attention. He licked his lips, remembering Hakyeon's tongue on his own fangs, sliding up the bone slowly. He was drooling as he watched Hakyeon and swirled his fingers inside the elder. 

"More. Hongbin give me more." Hakyeon sounded a little too wanton, a little _too_ like he was playing it up to get Hongbin off. The younger didn't catch on however. He was quick in giving Hakyeon his wish and adding the second. He slid both in and out a few times before spreading his fingers, scissoring the elder. Hakyeon bit down on his hand moaning, and thus drew blood because of his fangs. He pulled his hand away in a daze before licking the life giving liquid from his palm. His hot tongue rolled from the heel of his palm to the tips of his fingers. Hongbin forgot how to breath, or even move, watching. He just stared at the display in utter arousal. Hakyeon batted his eyes once he realized he was received all the attention. He tried to look coy as he repeated the process. 

"Are you hungry, Bin-Bin?" Hongbin nodded unabashedly, still wide eyed and amazed. 

"Can I…?" Hakyeon smiled maternally. He held his hand up to the younger. 

"Eat me up, good boy." 

A vampire licking a wound made it heal, so there wasn't any actual open wound. That didn't mean Hongbin didn't lick every last trace of blood away however. Even when the _suggestion_ of blood was gone, Hongbin continued to roll his tongue over Hakyeon's palm and suck and nibble at his fingers. Hakyeon's heart was in his throat. He loved a wonderfully desperate baby. 

"Fuck me," Hakyeon commanded. Hongbin paused, looking over at Hakyeon with raised brows. 

"What?" Hakyeon's voice was now stern. 

"You heard me, Hongbin." The younger vampire gulped, releasing the hand. Hakyeon used it to grab the pillow under his head, watching contentedly as Hongbin shirked off his boxers. He slicked up his own modest cock, making the cutest soft noises. Hakyeon ate up every little sound. He made his own little squeak as he was pulled closer by his hips. He liked Hongbin's manhandling style. 

Hakyeon's nails dug into Hongbin's shoulders as the latter pushed into the former. He didn't offer a moment of recovery, as soon as he was in, he was quick to take more and more of Hakyeon. Hakyeon freely let gasps and moans pass his lips, watching the way they moved together. Hongbin distracted him with a searing kiss. It became clunky with both of them trying to work around fangs. 

"Sorry," Hongbin apologized as his fangs cut Hakyeon's tongue, a barely noticeable injury. Hakyeon just pulled Hongbin in by the nape of his neck. The second kiss came out much more passionate, or maybe just much more nasty. Now Hongbin knew that Hakyeon accepted the occupational hazard of kissing another fanged fellow. 

"You're doing so good, H-Hongbunny," Hakyeon praised, staring into his glowing orange eyes while one of his hands absently tugged at his own nipple. It was an erogenous zone he always liked having abused. Hongbin didn't pick up. He did hold the intense eye contact though. Ice blue eyes staring straight into electric orange ones. There was a solidarity, the two vampires being together. 

"I c-can't breathe when I look at you." Hakyeon gave an amused smile. 

"Oh?"

"Ever since I bit you, I-I wanted you so bad." Hakyeon couldn't help a little smirk. Hongbin buried his head in the crook of the elder's neck, moaning softly. Hakyeon moved to have both his hands clawing into Hongbin's back. 

"Did you baby?" He softly cooed into the fledge's ear. He felt him do a whole body shiver. Hakyeon hugged onto him tightly, playing up his moans so that they were loud in Hongbin's ear. Hongbin froze for a moment, clearly starstruck. Hakyeon had to keep from laughing as he played with the poor boy. 

"Did you want me like this? Did you want me- want me cute and whiny underneath of you?" 

"H-Hakyeon," Hongbin stumbled for words. 

In the brief moment of weakness, Hakyeon could easily flip them. Hongbin laid on his back wide eyed as Hakyeon sat atop him. The older vampire bounced tirelessly, still smirking down at Hongbin. 

"You had a taste and then you wanted more." Hongbin stupidly nodded. He wasn't even sure what to do with himself. He just let Hakyeon milk him. Hakyeon held him down by the shoulders. Though they both had the supernatural strength of vampires, Hakyeon was older, and thus much, much more powerful. His force could stop Hongbin dead in his tracks.

"I-Is it good then baby? Is this what you wanted?'

"Fuck, Hakyeon." Hakyeon bounced harder, with more energy. His nails made crescents Hongbin's shoulders. 

"Is this what you wanted? Do y-you want to cum in me, pretty?" Hongbin nodded. He gripped onto Hakyeon's thighs, fucking up into the elder while he bounced. 

"Fuck, yes. Yes Hakyeon- god." Hakyeon tipped his head to the side, eyes closed. 

"Touch me, Hongbin. Touch me please." One of Hongbin's hands came to the elder's cock, jerking it sloppy. Hakyeon sped up, excited. He chanted yes under his breath, thusly stealing away Hongbin's. 

"You look- you look really fucking good like this." Hakyeon let out a breath of a laugh, smiling. 

"You too, h-handsome." He grabbed Hongbin's other hand and brought it to his chest, over his pectoral. Hongbin finally got the hint and pinched before pulling. Hakyeon had to cover his mouth to hold in the loud moan that tried to tear out of his throat. Hongbin was all energy and no hesitation. He didn't have the restraint of his trained lovers. He liked it.

"Hakyeon- You- I," Hakyeon hushed the younger as he stumbled for words. Hongbin was starting to go blind from all the stimulation building up. It was barely noted how the headboard loudly smacked the wall or how blatantly loud either was being. It didn't matter, nothing mattered but each other. Everything else was meaningless when he had watery cerulean eyes batting at him and sweet lips demanding he cum. Hongbin managed to bruise skin with how hard he pulled Hakyeon down against him, ground up as far as he could go. The only comment from Hakyeon was a gasp of an oh. 

"Fuck, Hakyeon!"

"Yes, yes good boy! Keep going, you did so well!" Hakyeon's hands were noticeably shaking, grasping for Hongbin. His hand was on the younger's cheek, caressing along with his praise once Hongbin was done, milked dry by the elder and weak before him. The crushing grip on Hakyeon lessened. Hongbin was panting and reduced to nothing. Hakyeon sat still atop him as he cooed and touched. "Such a good boy. That felt so good." Hongbin gulped, trying to gather himself so he sounded halfway intelligent when he spoke. 

"You want help?" Hakyeon looked down to himself, as though he hadn't even considered how he appeared. He was leaking, and there was a wet spot on his navel from his dick moving along with his bouncing. He hummed tapping the tip as though there was a gesture needed to know what Hongbin spoke of. 

"This?" Hongbin nodded. "Mm no, Bunny. I think I want to give you a show." Hongbin blinked rapidly.

"Oh…" Both hissed through their teeth as Hakyeon rose up off of Hongbin. He motioned for the younger to rise so he sat against the headboard. Hakyeon sat on his legs, keeping them spread but tastefully so. He looked over Hongbin, appraising him. He had the most shit eating little smirk etched across his face.

"You're such a pretty boy." Hongbin raised his brows. His goal of a cocky response died as Hakyeon slowly started to pump his hand.

"Y-yeah?" Hakyeon hummed, nodding lazily. His eyes were still on Hongbin's body. 

"Such a handsome.. strong boy." Hakyeon closed his eyes, head lolling to the side as he continued. Hongbin sweat at the tiny whimpers, at the way Hakyeon licked at his lips. Hongbin wanted to kiss him again. Hakyeon had become a show though. Look, don't touch. He bounced lightly on his legs, as though trying to urge himself to hurry up. "And you were so good to me. Binnie.." Hongbin was floored by the eye contact. Hakyeon's eyes begged, pleaded for something unknown. He whined, his pace speeding up. 

"You're close?" Hongbin asked breathlessly. Hakyeon nodded, propping himself on an arm in front of him. Hongbin nodded in return. _Alright, just respond to him, very simple. Give him some praise and dirty talk in return._ "You're gonna cum for me, sweetheart?" Hakyeon whined and nodded again, more violently. 

"Yes, yes." Hakyeon's hand moving that fast would have been alarming in any other context. Here, he was just excited, he was chasing the high. Hongbin was drooling. 

"I didn't- expect all this." 

"Did you want me fucking you?" Despite the breathlessness and the breaks for whimpers, the sheer smug energy still rang clear. Hongbin cleared his throat, back to watching Hakyeon's hand to avoid his eyes. Hakyeon… pinning him down… railing him... 

Hakyeon stopped and came closer. He caught Hongbin off guard as he came into his lap and used him as a support. His head rested atop Hongbin's, he was grasping the younger's shoulder. Hongbin spared a glance downward, watching Hakyeon return to pumping his hand. The younger vampire trailed a hand up his leg, tickling, before joining. He internally cursed his small hands while Hakyeon practically melted. He moaned and held fast to Hongbin, nails in his shoulder again. Hongbin took his chance to kiss the elder's skin. He pecked at ribs and collarbones and nipples, lapped at any flesh he could lean forward and reach. Hakyeon's hand moved from shoulder to Hongbin's hair and held tight. 

"Yes, yes Bunny! Just like that!" Hakyeon was so noisy, not that Hongbin was surprised. He continued to pump with Hakyeon's hand while he gently bit at the erogenous zone before him. He moaned at Hakyeon pulling his hair and praising him. He sucked lightly on the elder before he tensed up and cried Hongbin's name. Hongbin gently removed himself, looking down to see his chest stained. Hakyeon was panting for breath, eyes closed and head hung. "Sorry, I…"

"It's fine. Nothing you can't clean up." Hongbin swiped the cum from his chest up with a hand. Hakyeon slowly opened his eyes, blinking softly. Hongbin wiped his stained hand on the sheet cleaning it off. 

"Don't just wipe it on my sheets! I just cleaned these!" Hongbin made eye contact as he continued.

"You can clean them again." Hakyeon pointed a finger, scolding.

"You, you are a brat." Hongbin just grinned lazy. He pulled Hakyeon down by his nape.

"Kiss this brat then." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please look at my fantasy au she needs some love :,^) news in other works if you've missed out is denizens is getting a ch2 and hell has a name has finished. we'll work on lumen ad somnia eventually. oh and a horror au is in the works but idk when that's gonna be ready for posting
> 
> just got a curious cat too if you wanna send anon hate/love lmao: @russAntri  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Contact:   
> Tumblr: Minoru-Hayashi   
> Twitter: @russAntri   
> DA: Rus-Ant


End file.
